A CHANCE
by HunhanEffects
Summary: [END] Bagi Sehun Luhan adalah gadis manja dan kekanakan. Namun kenyataannya Luhan lebih kuat dan mandiri dibandingkan apa yang Sehun bayangkan. Sesuatu menimpa dan penyesalan tidak dapat terelakkan. HUNHAN / little CHANBAEK & KAISOO / FAMILY / GS/ MIND TO REVIEW?
1. Chapter 1

_**Bagi Sehun Luhan adalah gadis manja dan kekanakan. Namun kenyataannya Luhan lebih kuat dan mandiri dibandingkan apa yang Sehun bayangkan. Dan pada akhirnya, sesuatu menimpa dan penyesalan tidak dapat terelakkan.**_

 _ **~A Chance~**_

...

"Oppa!"

Satu panggilan yang berhasil menghentikan langkah Sehun. Lelaki itu menghembuskan nafas kasar sekali sebelum membalikan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan gadis yang barusan memanggilnya.

"Oppa tidak mengangkat telfonku dan membalas pesanku, sebenarnya Oppa darimana saja?" Gadis itu bergelanyut manja di lengan Sehun, terlihat menggemaskan namun Sehun tidak menyadari hal itu karena yang ia tahu hanyalah kekasihnya memiliki sifat manja dan kekanakan. Sehun tidak tertarik memandang kekasihnya yang bertubuh tinggi sepundak Sehun, bahkan ia berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan ranting gadisnya di lengannya.

Pantaskah Sehun mengklaim gadis bernama Luhan itu sebagai gadisnya sementara sikapnya tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa cintanya kepada Luhan? Sehun terkenal dengan sikapnya yang dingin, cuek dan tidak suka keramaian, berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan yang periang dan lebih sering terlihat manja kepada orang terdekatnya. Terkadang orang-orang tidak yakin bagaimana hubungan keduanya, Luhan terlihat seperti mengejar Sehun meskipun tak jarang Sehun berada di kampus untuk menemui Luhan ataupun menjemput gadis itu setelah berkuliah.

Ia dan Luhan memang hanya terlibat perjodohan, dimana orangtua Luhan yang menginginkan Sehun menjadi pendamping putri sulungnya serta orangtua Sehun yang juga berharap banyak untuk menjadi besan teman sekolahnya dulu itu. Sebenarnya kedua pihak orangtua tidak memaksa Sehun dengan kata lain memberikan kebebasan penuh untuk pria itu menolak atau menerima perjodohan itu. Namun, sebagai putra tunggal keluarga Oh Sehun menyadari orangtuanya berharap besar kepadanya. Siapa lagi yang bisa mengabulkan permintaan Tuan dan Nyonya Oh selain Oh Sehun? Ditambah lagi orangtua Luhan yang juga berharap untuknya menerima Luhan.

Sehun memiliki pandangan sendiri terhadap Luhan. Baginya Luhan adalah gadis baik, pintar, periang, dan ramah terhadap siapapun meskipun ia merupakan putri sulung keluarga konglomerat di Korea. Sehun juga tidak bisa memungkiri kecantikan Luhan layaknya dewi dari langit, dengan kilauan mata rusa dan rambut cokelat madu sebahu yang menyilaukan. Namun Sehun juga tidak menyukai salah satu sifat Luhan yaitu sifat manjanya. Hal yang membuat Sehun membenci Luhan adalah karena gadis itu mudah merengek, ingin semua keinginannya terpenuhi, dan sering marah tidak jelas hanya karena Sehun duduk satu kursi dengan klien-nya yang -demi Tuhan Sehun pastikan- hanya rekan bisnisnya. Sehun adalah pewaris tunggal perusahaan ayahnya, jadi bukan hal tabu jika ia membicarakan bisnis bersama manusia bergender wanita.

Seharusnya Luhan sadar dan memaklumi, namun yang ada dirinya tidak mau tahu. Luhan akan marah dan Sehun tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengalah dan membujuk Luhan sekuat hatinya.

Luhan memang berhasil memasuki sudut hati dan otak Sehun, tapi Sehun masih belum menyadarinya dan menganggap perlakuannya selama ini hanya sekedar menghormati orangtua Luhan. Sebagian otaknya masih dipenuhi pikiran negatif tentang sifat manja Luhan yang selalu membuatnya sakit kepala.

Sehun berusaha melepas, namun Luhan kembali melingkarkan tangannya tanpa perduli tolakan Sehun. Ia tahu Sehun tidak suka bermesraan di depan umum, tapi sekali lagi Luhan tidak perduli.

"Ayolah Lu-"

"Jelaskan dulu pertanyaanku tadi!"

Pertanyaan yang mana? Sehun sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dan tidak mendengar pertanyaan Luhan.

"Ughh kau menyebalkan Oppa!" Luhan merengek dan Sehun berdecak kesal. Ia sudah pusing dengan pekerjaan kantornya dan kini ditambah rengekan Luhan. "Kau tidak selingkuh dibelakangku, kan?"

Pertanyaan yang sama ketika Luhan merajuk. Dan Sehun juga memberi jawaban yang sama, yaitu menjelaskan sejelas-jelasnya alasan yang dibutuhkan Luhan yang awalnya membuat gadis itu merajuk.

"Ya Tuhan, Lu. Aku baru selesai meeting, bertemu dengan tiga orang klien, lalu menjemputmu yang tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya kalau selesai kuliah jam segini. Seharusnya kau memberitahuku lebih awal, bukan langsung menelponku disaat aku meeting, Xi Luhan.", jelas Sehun dengan mempertahankan nada suaranya. Meninggi sedikit saja, maka dipastikan Luhan menganggapnya marah dan gadis itu akan semakin merajuk nanti. Sehun masih memiliki jadwal lain selain membujuk Luhan yang merajuk parah.

"Oke. Aku mengerti."

Lingkaran tangan di lengan Sehun berubah menjadi tarikan-tarikan halus di ujung kemeja Sehun. Siapa lagi pelakunya kecuali si gadis manja? "Maaf. Aku tidak akan mencurigaimu lagi.", ucapnya lirih.

Sehun menghiraukannya, ia sudah lama tidak mempercayai ucapan Luhan yang satu itu. Bagaimana bisa percaya Luhan tidak mencurigainya sedangkan hampir setiap hari alasan yang menjadikan bahan rengekan Luhan adalah karena kecurigaannya?

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang."

Sehun meraih tangan kanan Luhan yang masih bertahan di ujung kemejanya. Si gadis tersenyum senang, menurutnya ini adalah salah satu tindakan romantis yang ia sukai. Meskipun tidak yakin itu romantis atau tidak bagi oranglain,tapi Luhan tetap menyukainya. Selama yang melakukan adalah Oh Sehun.

...

Luhan yang tidur adalah satu-satunya wujud Luhan yang Sehun sukai. Entah kenapa melihat Luhan tertidur lebih menarik dibandingkan saat gadis itu terbangun beserta sifat manjanya. Luhan nampak imut dan menggemaskan dalam tidurnya, bibirnya terbuka sedikit dan hembusan nafas hangat terasa di sana. Posisinya menghadap ke kiri, memudahkan Sehun melihat campuran wajah imut dan cantik alami milik Luhan dengan leluasa. Tanpa sadar bibir Sehun melengkung ke atas kendati mata tajamnya tetap memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang masih tertidur meskipun mesin mobil sudah dimatikan.

Luhan merupakan gadis dengan obsesi tinggi, mungkin itu yang membuatnya mengantuk setelah semalam belajar demi ujian yang dilaksanakan tadi pagi.

Hingga beberapa menit Luhan belum juga terbangun membuat Sehun tergugah untuk memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir merah muda itu.

Cup!

Satu kecupan dan Sehun kembali posisinya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kendati demikian, Sehun berusaha menyembunyikan debar jantungnya yang menggila dan tangannya yang tanpa diperintah menuju bibirnya. Mengelus bibirnya sendiri yang masih merasakan hangatnya bibir Luhan.

Dadanya berdebar dan hatinya menghangat. Seharusnya Sehun sudah menyadari bahwa si gadis manja berhasil mencuri perhatiannya dan, hatinya.

Perlahan Sehun meletakkan tubuh Luhan di ranjang empuknya. Kamar Luhan didominasi oleh warna biru laut dan putih salju di dindingnya. Selebihnya berwarna pink dimulai dari bed cover, jam weker, meja rias dan lainnya dengan boneka Hello Kitty dan rusa menjadi temannya di ranjang. Nampak kekanakan khas si gadis manja. Sehun meninggalkan kamar Luhan setelah menutupi tubuh Luhan dengan selimut walaupun diluar cuaca panas. Maklum saja, sekarang masih pukul dua siang dan itu berarti Luhan sedang menikmati tidur siangnya.

"Hyung!"

Seseorang memanggilnya saat Sehun baru menutup pintu. Dia adalah Yixing, adik kandung Luhan yang kini menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun, berbeda tiga tahun dengan kakak perempuannya.

"Kau baru pulang?", tanya Sehun -berbasa basi- sembari mengikuti langkah Yixing menuju ruang televisi. Lelaki yang baru menginjak usia remaja itu mengangguk, dan meletakkan setoples keripik kentang di atas meja.

"Apa Luhan Noona ketiduran?"

"Ya. Dia tidur di mobil, dan belum terbangun juga."

Yixing meraih PSP kesayangannya untuk ia mainkan. Sesekali tangannya sibuk memasukkan keripik kentang kemulutnya dan mengunyahnya. "Maklum, Hyung. Noona baru tidur jam dua tadi malam."

Sehun mengangguk paham. Begadang memang bukan hal asing bagi mahasiswa pengenyam bangku kuliah. Apalagi minggu ini sedang jadwalnya ujian akhir semester.

"Sehun Oppa~"

Sosok yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan datang. Luhan mengucek matanya sembari menuruni tangga, terlihat sekali ia masih mengantuk. Pakaiannya berantakan dan sepatu flat shoesnya tadi berganti menjadi sandal bulu putih bergambar hello Kitty. Benar benar penggila Hello Kitty!

"Aku kira Oppa sudah pulang.", ujarnya dan mengambil posisi ditengah antara Sehun dan Yixing. "Xing-aa, geser sedikit!"

"Noona! Aku sedang bermain game, jangan menggangguku!"

"Aku ingin duduk di sebelah Sehun Oppa! Minggir!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Yixing!"

Sehun memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pening. Sehun selalu tidak menyukai ini, mendengar keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh pasangan kakak beradik itu. Padahal hal yang diributkan juga bukan perkara besar.

"Lu, sudahlah. Jangan mengganggu adikmu."

"Jadi kau membelanya?!"

Ugh! Sehun merasakan kepalanya semakin berdenyut sakit menandakan emosinya sudah berada di ujung kepala dan bersiap meledak. Tidak, tidak! Sehun tidak boleh meledakkan emosi jika tidak ingin mendengar rengekan Luhan -lagi-.

"Bukan seperti itu, Lu. Tapi-" Sehun menghela nafas kasar. "Sudahlah. Aku harus kembali ke kantor. Lanjutkan saja pertengkaranmu yang tidak berguna itu."

"Sehuunn..." Seperti yang Sehun duga, Luhan tidak akan membiarkannya pergi. Luhan selalu ingin Sehun membelanya dan membuatnya menang melawan adik laki-lakinya. Namun kali ini Sehun sedang lelah mengurusi rengekannya, bukankah seharusnya Luhan mengerti dilihat dari gurat wajah pria itu?

"Sehun Hyung lelah Noona. Dasar tidak peka!"

Lelah? Ya, Sehun memang lelah. Bukan hanya lelah karena pekerjaan kantornya yang setinggi gunung, tapi juga lelah dengan sifat kekanakan dan manja Luhan. Untuk hal itu Luhan tidak perlu tahu.

"Yasudah. Oppa tidak usah kembali ke kantor. Istirahat saja disini."

"Tidak bisa, Lu. Aku ada jadwal penting."

"Ayolah, Oppa! Kau butuh istirahat. Membolos sekali saja tidak akan membuat perusahaan Appa bangkrut."

Oh ya, Sehun lupa kalau Luhan juga memiliki kekeraskepalaan tinggi. Kalau Luhan sudah memaksa seperti itu, Sehun akan susah menjelaskan bahwa urusan kantor tidak semudah tugas kuliah dimana ia bisa membolos sesuka hati. Pekerjaan Sehun menyangkut ratusan pekerja dan Ia bertanggungjawab untuk itu. Aish, bagaimana cara menjelaskannya?

Dan ingatkan Sehun jika Luhan memanggil orangtuanya dengan sebutan Appa dan Eomma, maka Sehun juga memanggil orangtua Luhan dengan sebutan itu juga. Huft, padahal Sehun belum memutuskan untuk menikahi Luhan. Ia hanya berkata untuk saling mengenal terlebih dahulu.

"Lu, ku mohon sekali saja jangan kekanakan. Aku harus memberi contoh yang baik untuk bawahanku. Dengan mengetahui si pemilik perusahaan membolos, bukankah itu berdampak buruk pada kerja mereka? Mereka akan terpancing untuk berbuat semena-mena saat bekerja. Kau mengerti, kan?", ucap Sehun dengan pelan dan lembut. Semenjak menjadi kekasih Luhan dua bulan lalu, Sehun seakan diajarkan namanya kesabaran, terutama kesabaran dalam menghadapi sosok perempuan yang tidak pernah mendapat bentakan di hidupnya.

"Ya. Aku mengerti. Tapi sepulang dari kantor, Oppa harus langsung beristirahat, oke?"

Sehun memberi anggukan setelah itu. Tidak ada senyuman di wajah tegasnya meski tangannya mengusap pipi Luhan lembut. Mengetahui Luhan menurut membuat Sehun bernafas lega. Sehun harus lebih dan lebih sabar menghadapi gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi. Yixing-a, Hyung pergi dulu.", pamit Sehun.

"Ya. Hati-hati Hyung!"

Luhan mengikuti langkah Sehun dari belakang. Ia mengantar Sehun sampai di depan pintu rumahnya yang luar biasa megah. Tampaknya Sehun tidak menyadari Luhan mengikutinya, terbukti ia tidak menoleh ke belakang lagi sebelum memasuki mobilnya.

"Hati-hati Oppa!"

Dan tampaknya ia juga tidak mendengar pesan Luhan karena tertutupi oleh suara mesin mobilnya. Pria berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu lantas mengemudikan mobilnya hingga hilang di gerbang utama. Sekali lagi tanpa menyadari Luhan yang mengantar kepergiannya.

Sehun telah menghilang, tetapi Luhan masih tetap di posisinya. Diam-diam bibirnya mengulas senyum miris yang tidak pernah ia tunjukan oleh ekspresi wajah cerahnya. Luhan tidak ingin mengakui ini, namun perlakuan kaku dan keterpaksaan Sehun membuatnya sadar dengan jelas,

Sehun tidak menyukainya

Sehun tidak mencintainya.

Dan Sehun hanya ingin menghormati orangtua Luhan tanpa memandang Luhan sebagai seorang gadis.

Sedangkan Luhan, ia tidak bermain-main untuk menarik Sehun dalam hidupnya.

Ia menyukai Sehun.

Ia mencintai Sehun.

Ia tidak ingin Sehun melihat orang lain kecuali dirinya. Egois? Ya, itulah Xi Luhan.

.

.

.

 **TBC!**

.

First of all, HAPPY NEW YEAR 2016 READER-NIM, REVIEWER-NIM DAN SIDER-NIM! Telat sumpah! Tapi daripada enggak sama sekali, kan? Kkkkkkk! Ada yang ingat saya? Saya si author tak bertanggungjawab yang bawa story baru padahal yang masih belum kelar. Yah, mau gimana lagi kalo ide mentok sama story lama dan malah lancar nulis story yang baru. Dan ini juga story yang tetep aje gak jelas kayak yang sebelumnya. Maafkan ya~ dan ini genrenya bener-bener Hurt/Comfort, gaada fluffy-nya sama sekali *ups!* Entah apa yang membuat author nekad publish ff ini padahal alurnya masih di bayang-bayang kkkkk.

Finnaly, give me some words as review, guys! Jujur aku gak pede nulis kalo nggak tau gimana tanggapan readers. Takutnya ntar tambah nggak sesuai dengan harapan, jadi kasih review ya? Aku gak maksa kok Cuma mohon sampek _on bendeed knee_ nih kkkkkk. Thank you READER-NIM, REVIEWER-NIM DAN SIDER-NIM!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bagi Sehun Luhan adalah gadis manja dan kekanakan. Namun kenyataannya Luhan lebih kuat dan mandiri dibandingkan apa yang Sehun bayangkan. Dan pada akhirnya, sesuatu menimpa dan penyesalan tidak dapat terelakkan.**_

 _ **~A Chance~**_

 **Chapter 2**

…

Luhan tidak pernah sebahagia ini semenjak dua bulan menjadi kekasih Sehun. Tadi sore Sehun mengirimkan pesan untuk bersiap-siap menghadiri pesta ulangtahun putri relasi bisnis Sehun. Pria itu akan menjemputnya pukul tujuh malam, dan itu berarti dua jam dari sekarang. Selama ini Sehun tidak pernah mengajaknya ke acara penting seperti itu, karena Sehun tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk acara-acara seperti itu. Jadi saat Sehun mengiriminya pesan, Luhan bahagia bukan main.

Kontan ruangan luas dengan warna pink dan biru itu menjadi lebih sibuk dibanding hari biasa. Pemiliknya sibuk berteriak, mengomel, dan memerintah beberapa pelayan perempuan untuk mengurusnya. Ia harus tampil special untuk acara pertamanya dengan Sehun, berharap tidak ada cela kesalahan sedikitpun pada tampilannya malam ini. Saat sedang disibukkan dengan memilih aksesoris yang cocok, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering dan Luhan langsung mengangkatnya begitu tahu siapa subyeknya.

"Mama!"

 _'Ugh, ada apa Lu? Apa sesuatu yang menyenangkan terjadi?'_

Luhan tersenyum lebar sebelum menjawab. "Sehun mengajak Lulu ke pesta ulangtahun relasi bisnisnya, Ma."

 _'Benarkah? Pantas saja putri Mama terdengar bahagia sekali?'_

"Mama!" Luhan merasakan pipinya menghangat dan saat ia melirik ke kaca rias wajahnya terlihat memerah. Sial! Mama berhasil menggodanya.

 _'Hahaha. Pokoknya putri Mama harus tampil sangat cantik malam ini!'_

"Jadi selama ini Lulu tidak cantik?"

 _'Bukan seperti itu, Sayang~ Putri Mama sudah terlihat cantik bahkan ketika masih di rahim Mama. Tapi, paling tidak buat Sehun Oppa terpesona dengan kecantikanmu. Oke?'_

"Lulu akan berusaha, Ma!"

 _'Aigoo, Sehun sepertinya akan benar-benar jatuh cinta pada putri Mama yang cantik!'_

Ekspresi Luhan berubah dan Mama tidak perlu tahu putrinya tidak lagi merona. Diam-diam Luhan mengamini ucapan Mamanya. Ya, semoga itu benar.

Sehun benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadanya. Bukan hanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan yang dialami Luhan.

"Oh ya, Ma. Ada apa menelpon?"

 _'Ah, Mama lupa! Mama hanya ingin bilang kalau Mama tidak jadi pulang besok malam. Mungkin lusa, karena Baba-mu masih bertemu dengan teman lamanya. Mianhae, Lulu-ya~'_

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sedikit kesal karena Mamanya kembali mengingkari janjinya untuk pulang. Padahal Mama sudah berjanji untuk membantu Luhan membuatkan puding untuk Sehun.

"Mama~"

 _'Mianhae Lu. Mama janji besok Mama akan pulang. Ya?'_

"Arasseo.", ucap Luhan akhirnya. Merajukpun percuma, kalau Mama juga tidak ada disini untuk membujuknya. Biasanya Mama akan membujuknya dengan membuatkan makanan favorit Luhan.

 _'Maafkan Mama ya?'_

"Hmm~"

 _'Ya sudah, Mama tutup ya? Mama mencintaimu Luhannie~'_

"Lulu juga mencintai Mama dan Baba. Cepat pulang, huh? Lulu merindukan Mama dan Baba~"

 _'Mama tahu. Bye, Lulu!'_

"Bye, Ma!"

Luhan meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja rias sementara dirinya melihat alat-alat make up di sekitarnya. Sudah lengkap, tinggal dirinya memoleskan ke wajahnya yang sudah cantik alami. Hanya sedikit sentuhan di wajah dan rambutnya, Luhan tidak akan mengolesi make up secara berlebihan. Bagi Luhan dandanan berlebihan tidak akan berguna, jika Sehun-pun tidak melihat fisiknya.

"Nona, gaun Nona sudah saya siapkan di atas ranjang." Seorang pelayan berbicara dan dibalas anggukan oleh Luhan. Sepergian pelayan itu, Luhan melihat satu persatu gaun barunya yang tertata rapi di atas ranjangnya. Gaun dengan warna berbeda itu tampak tidak menarik perhatian Luhan. Luhan melihatnya tanpa minat, bukan karena gaun-gaun itu tidak bagus melainkan karena Luhan tidak bersemangat untuk memilih dan mencoba ditubuhnya.

Entahlah, perasaan Luhan mendadak tidak enak beberapa saat setelah menutup telefon Mama-nya. Luhan merasa suatu hal buruk akan terjadi, tapi ia tidak tahu apa itu. Ia hanya berharap hal buruk itu tidak akan menimpa orang terdekatnya.

Karena itulah Luhan akhirnya memilih gaun berwarna hitam yang paling sederhana diantara gaun lainnya. Jika Mama tahu pasti beliau tidak akan membiarkan Luhan memakai gaun itu terlebih Luhan akan menghadiri acaranya dengan kekasihnya.

...

Pukul tujuh kurang dua belas menit, Sehun telah berdiri di depan pintu rumah megah keluarga Xi. Pria itu tampak dingin seperti biasa, kemeja biru pekat didalam jas formal melengkapi penampilannya menjadi lebih maskulin. Rambut hitam legamnya ia sisir ke samping dengan tambahan gel rambut dan membuat penampilannya semakin menyilaukan mata.

"Oppa, apa aku terlalu lama?"

Suara perempuan tiba-tiba memasuki gendang telinga Sehun. Pria itu mendongak dan mendapati Luhan telah berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyuman lebar. Luhan datang dengan gaun berwarna hitam selutut dilengkapi dengan aksesoris liontin putih dan arloji kecil di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Wajahnya natural dan rambutnya hanya dibuat curly di ujungnya. Nyaris seperti Luhan di hari-hari biasanya. Tidak ada perubahan yang berarti bagi Sehun, padahal mulanya Sehun fikir Luhan akan berdandan habis-habisan terlebih ini pertama kalinya Sehun memperkenalkan Luhan sebagai kekasihnya di hadapan relasi kerjanya.

Sejujurnya Sehun berniat datang sendiri tanpa mengajak Luhan. Namun entah darimana ayahnya mengetahui pesta itu, jadi orangtuanya meminta Sehun untuk mengajak Luhan. Karena itu Sehun _terpaksa_ mengajak Luhan ke pesta itu. Dicatat, ter-pak-sa karena permintaan ayah dan ibunya.

Sehun tidak berminat mengajak Luhan karena ia sudah memastikan tabiat Luhan jika dirinya dekat dengan anak relasi kerja bisnisnya. Kim Yeonhee, anak relasi bisnis Sehun yang juga teman kuliah Sehun dulu. Sehun tentu tidak hanya membicarakan bisnis tetapi juga kisah selama perkuliahan dulu. Sedangkan Luhan tidak mau tahu, gadis itu tidak akan suka Sehun dekat dengan Yeonhee. Mungkin jika Luhan tahu Yeonhee pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada Sehun dulu -Sehun menolaknya-, Luhan pasti tidak akan mengijinkan Sehun datang ke pesta itu.

"Oppa! Kau melamun?"

Sehun tersentak dan kembali memfokuskan pandangan kepada Luhan. "Ayo berangkat."

Sehun melangkah terlebih dahulu menuju mobilnya, sementara Luhan kembali tersenyum paksa mendapati perlakuan Sehun yang ogah-ogahan. Hanya singkat, Luhan lalu berlari meraih lengan Sehun untuk ia gelanyuti.

"Oppa! Tunggu aku! Aku memakai high-heels, bagaimana kalau aku jatuh?"

"Masuklah. Kita sudah nyaris terlambat.", ucap Sehun datar.

Luhan tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain melepaskan tangannya dan memasuki kursi sebelah kemudi. Perasaannya masih tidak enak untuk merengek seperti biasa. Dan Sehun tidak perlu repot-repot membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan.

...

"Selamat ulang tahun, Yeonhee-ya!"

Sehun memberikan ucapan selamat serta senyuman yang membuatnya semakin tampan. Senyuman yang jarang ia sunggingkan termasuk kepada Luhan. Luhan hanya sesekali melihat senyuman itu saat Sehun berkunjung di rumahnya dan bertemu dengan orangtua Luhan. Tentu saja Luhan tahu itu hanya paksaan semata.

"Terima kasih Sehun. Kau tampak berbeda sekarang."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Kau lebih maskulin dibandingkan masa kuliah dulu. Apa karena sekarang sudah menjadi Presiden Direktur perusahaan Ayahmu?"

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya, Yeonhee-ya!"

Sehun dan Yeonhee asyik tertawa kecil dan melupakan satu sosok bertubuh mungil di sebelah Sehun yang sedari tadi memainkan jemarinya di kemeja biru pekat milik Sehun dan sibuk melihat sekeliling. Luhan tidak berniat menginterupsi meskipun mulutnya gatal untuk merengek meminta pulang. Ya, dia ingin pulang sebab tidak tahan dengan kedekatan Sehun dan Yeonhee. Lihatlah, bahkan Luhan belum pernah melihat Sehun tertawa selama hidupnya!

"Ngomong-ngomong, dia kekasihmu?", tanya Yeonhee begitu menyadari seseorang berbaju hitam di sebelah Sehun.

"Ya. Aku kekasihnya. Namaku Luhan." Luhan mengulurkan tangannya sebagai tanda perkenalan. Ia tetap memperlihatkan wajah riangnya meski sedikit dipaksakan. Sedangkan yang diuluri tangan memberikan tatapan yang sulit di artikan dan ia membalas uluran tangan Luhan.

"Aku Yeonhee. Pemilik pesta ini. Selamat datang di pestaku!" Yeonhee membalas tidak kalah riang.

"Ya. Selamat tahun untukmu."

Perilaku Luhan berhasil membuat Sehun melirik penuh tanda tanya. Semula Sehun berfikir Luhan akan berbuat nekat seperti berucap sinis pada Yeonhee atau lebih parah dari itu dilihat dari gadis itu yang terus-terusan menarik ujung kemejanya. Namun ternyata fikirannya tidak terbukti. Luhan malah tersenyum riang seolah tidak ada yang ia permasalahkan.

"Ternyata kriteriamu sedikit berubah, Sehun."

Berubah? Bolehkah Luhan tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan kriteria yang berubah? Apa sebenarnya Luhan bukan kriteria Sehun?

"Kulihat, dia cukup manja kepadamu."

"A-apa?" Luhan membutuhkan penjelasan tentang maksud perkataan Yeonhee. Namun Sehun tidak memberinya dan hanya berekspresi datar.

"Oppa!" Luhan membutuhkan penjelasan lebih lanjut dan ia akan mendapatkannya jika Sehun tidak menginterupsi.

"Sudahlah. Yeonhee-ya, aku pergi dulu. Ada beberapa orang yang ingin kutemui."

"Ya, Sehun. Nikmatilah pesta ini."

Yeonhee tersenyum ke arah Sehun namun berubah ekspresi saat melihat wajah Luhan. Luhan bisa menyadari itu, tatapan lain yang diberikan Yeonhee kepada Sehun sangatlah berbeda. Hingga Sehun menarik tangannya ke sudut ruangan, Luhan masih sempat melirik Yeonhee dari ujung matanya. Tampaknya si gadis ulangtahun tidak menyadari dan terlalu sibuk dengan tamu-tamunya.

"Sebenarnya siapa Kim Yeonhee itu, Oppa?", tanya Luhan disela perjalanannya ke relasi bisnis Sehun.

"Temanku kuliah. Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi.", jawab Sehun datar.

"Tapi aku merasa dia menyukaimu." Luhan mencebikkan bibir tipisnya, rasanya ia begitu enggan memanggil nama Yeonhee dari mulutnya.

"Luhan, kumohon jangan seperti ini! Jangan hancurkan pesta ulangtahun Yeonhee karena sifat kekanakanmu!"

Luhan lantas terdiam. Perkataan Sehun rupanya berhasil menyentuh dasar hatinya. Menciptakan luka perih yang membuatnya meringis.

 _Menghancurkan? Bukankah kau yang menghancurkan perasaanku, Oh? Sebenarnya dimana letak kesalahanku sebenarnya?_

Luhan masih terdiam hingga Sehun bertemu dan berbincang ringan dengan relasi bisnisnya. Sehun seolah menyembunyikan Luhan dibelakang tubuhnya, tidak berniat memperkenalkan _kekasihnya_ dihadapan orang penting yang mungkin sebenarnya mengenal orangtua Luhan. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, Luhan tidak berminat mendengarnya.

Baru setelah kantung kemihnya terasa penuh, Luhan menepuk pelan lengan Sehun dan berbisik ditelinganya. "Aku butuh toilet."

"Ya. Kau tahu tempatnya, kan?"

Luhan mengangguk dan bergegas mencari toilet. Menurut pelayan yang ia tanyai, toiletnya terletak di sudut kiri ruangan. Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya, Luhan mencuci tangannya di wastafel dan memperhatikan wajahnya sendiri lamat-lamat. Riasannya masih baik-baik saja, jadi Luhan tidak perlu memperbaikinya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang saatnya acara utama akan dimulai!"

Suara MC yang bergema dan dapat didengar Luhan di toilet. Ia bergegas keluar agar tidak ketinggalan acara utama yang menurutnya adalah tiup lilin. Ia harus segera di samping Sehun jika tidak ingin Sehun bingung mencarinya.

"Kim Yeonhee-ssi. Sekarang waktunya tiup lilin!"

Luhan tiba di gerombolan orang di tengah ruangan dan ia belum menemukan keberadaan Sehun. Matanya masih sibuk mencari Sehun dan akhirnya ia melewatkan acara tiup lilin Yeonhee. Luhan tidak perduli selama ia membutuhkan Sehun, jangan sampai pria itu diam-diam meninggalkannya pulang dan membiarkannya menangis meronta-ronta.

"Sekarang adalah potong kue. Yeonhee-ssi, silahkan memotong kuenya dan memberikannya kepada tiga orang yang menurutmu spesial."

Luhan terdiam sejenak agar orang-orang disana tidak mencurigai apa yang ia lakukan. Ia tampak seperti seorang anak yang kehilangan ibunya. Dan akhirnya! Luhan menemukan Sehun berada di barisan paling depan, dimana Luhan harus melewati kerumunan orang yang cukup banyak jika ingin menghampiri Sehun. Tapi, syukurlah. Setidaknya Sehun tidak meninggalkannya pulang.

"Suapan pertama untuk eomma, kedua untuk appa, dan yang terakhir adalah orang yang spesial untukku. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, Oh Sehun."

Langkah Luhan untuk mendekati Sehun berhenti saat itu juga. Ia tetap dibarisan belakang, tubuhnya yang mungil tidak terlihat diantara kerumunan orang-orang membuatnya seperti tidak dibutuhkan. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa Luhan adalah kekasih Oh Sehun, nama lelaki yang disebutkan oleh Yeonhee sebagai salah tiga orang yang spesial untuknya?

"Aku?" Sehun mengerjap bingung. Yeonhee hanya memberikan jawaban melalui anggukan kepala dan Sehun tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain maju dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia berdehem saat tidak sengaja bertukar pandang dengan Ayah Yeonhee yang pernah menjalani meeting bersama dengan beliau.

Lalu ketika mata Luhan dengan jelas melihat Yeonhee menyuapkan sepotong kue tart untuk Sehun dan sorakan penuh godaan bergemuruh disekitarnya, Luhan merasakan dirinya kosong. Dirinya seolah bukan hal penting yang perlu di jaga perasaannya. Dirinya seolah pajangan mati di dinding, yang tidak dianggap sebaik manusia kepada manusia.

Perasaannya semula tidak enak dan kini ditambahkan oleh goresan perih yang lagi-lagi ditorehkan oleh orang yang sama. Oh Sehun, sebenarnya kau manusia atau bukan?

Luhan tidak berhasil mengeluarkan suara rengekan kekanakan miliknya. Pita suaranya mendadak hilang membuatnya hanya mampu menggigit bibir dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Katakan, siapa gadis yang kuat melihat kekasihnya tengah tersenyum indah untuk perempuan lain sedangkan dengan dirinya tidak melakukan itu? Meskipun hanya berlandaskan perjodohan, tidak bisakah Sehun melihat Luhan dengan mata terbuka bagaimana perasaan gadis itu terhadapnya? Sekalipun? Tidak bisakah Sehun _menghargainya_?

Tidak ada hentakan marah kaki bertumit high-heels Luhan.

Tidak ada teriakan kebencian Luhan yang memekakkan telinga.

Dan tidak ada rengekan cemburu yang mengusik telinga Sehun.

Bukankah seharusnya si gadis manja melakukan itu?

Tapi Sehun justru tidak mendengarnya. Tidak mungkin gadis itu masih di toilet sebab Sehun sempat melihat bayangan Luhan melintas menuju ke tengah ruangan. Dan tidak mungkin gadis itu tidak cemburu jika melihat kemesraan Sehun dan Yeonhee yang seperti sepasang kekasih barusan. Sehun harus bisa menjelaskan kepada Luhan sebelum-

Prang!

-sebelum Luhan berusaha menghancurkan pesta Yeonhee karena cemburunya yang kekanakan.

Dentingan gelas pecah menjadi jawaban Sehun atas pertanyaannya. Luhan disana, berdiri tegak disamping seorang pelayan sibuk memunguti beberapa gelas yang terberai di lantai dan membersihkan genangan air disekitarnya.

Semua pandangan tertuju pada Luhan. Dan pikiran negatif Sehun memberikan pencerahan.

Luhan sengaja menjatuhkan gelas kaca untuk menghancurkan pesta Yeonhee. Hanya itu yang ada di fikiran Sehun dan ia tidak memiliki kesabaran untuk tidak menarik tangan Luhan menjauh dari pecahan kaca dan puluhan pasang mata.

...

Luhan tidak menolak ataupun membalas saat Sehun menariknya keluar ruangan. Pria itu langsung menghempaskan tangan Luhan begitu mereka tiba di tempat yang sepi, yaitu parkiran.

"Sudah puas, huh?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan yang menundukkan wajahnya dalam.

"SUDAH PUAS MENGHANCURKAN PESTA YEONHEE KARENA SIFATMU ITU, HAH?!"

Tidak ada tanggapan lagi. Kemana sebenarnya pita suara Luhan yang menyuarakan rengekan manjanya? Bukankah seharusnya Luhan merajuk dan membiarkan Sehun yang meminta maaf kepadanya seperti biasa?

"Jawab aku Xi Luhan!", bentak Sehun menyurutkan keberanian Luhan untuk membalasnya dengan kata-kata kasar pula.

"Ya, karena aku tidak suka melihat kedekatanmu dengan gadis itu, Oppa! Apa-apaan?! Terus terang menyukai seseorang tanpa perduli orang itu sudah memiliki kekasih atau belum! Sebenarnya dia punya otak atau tidak?"

"Kau-" Mata Sehun menyalang, menandakan emosinya sudah berada di puncaknya. "Sudah kukatakan jangan menghancurkan pesta Yeonhee karena sifat kekanakanmu! Tidak bisakah kau sedikit lebih dewasa, hah? Demi Tuhan, Yeonhee hanya teman kuliahku, Lu! Kau tidak sepatutnya cemburu separah itu untuk urusan kecil!"

"Melihat kekasihku disuapi gadis yang menyukainya, jadi aku tidak boleh cemburu?!"

"Terserah!" Sehun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perdebatan tak berujung antara ia dan Luhan. Luhan akan bertahan dengan argumen konyolnya dan Sehun sudah muak menghadapinya. Nafas Sehun sudah terengah dan Luhan-pun sudah menangis pelan menimbulkan getaran di bahunya yang ringkih.

"Kau jahat, Oppa!"

"Ya. Kubilang terserah. Sudah seharusnya kau menyadari kesalahanmu." Pria itu menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya sejenak, lalu melirik Luhan sekilas. "Pulanglah. Sopir Shim akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi. Aku harus kembali ke dalam untuk membereskan kekacauanmu."

"Oppa!"

"Berhenti merengek atau aku akan meninggalkanmu sendiri!"

Luhan masih tergugu kendati wajahnya basah oleh air mata. Sehun tidak menaruh perhatian tentang bagaimana Luhan menangis sesenggukan di hadapannya. Sehun sudah diselimuti oleh amarah dan pertahanan diri untuk tidak membentak Luhan lebih parah. Luhan adalah gadis manja, tidak menutup kemungkinan jika Luhan akan mengadukan perlakuan kasarnya. Bukan karena Sehun ingin menjaga imej, hanya saja ia malas mendengar orangtuanya kembali memberi _wejangan_ yang belum tentu disanggupi oleh Sehun. Harusnya orangtua Sehun tahu jika putranya sudah muak menghadapi sifat manja dan kekanakan sementara dirinya paling membenci orang yang bersifat serupa.

"Tuan Sehun."

Seseorang menghampiri Sehun dan Luhan yang masih terdiam di kaki masing-masing. Tidak ada yang berbicara saat sepuluh menit Sehun menunggu sopir pribadinya datang untuk mengantar Luhan ke rumahnya. Lelaki paruh baya yang baru datang itu tidak banyak bertanya, meskipun matanya menangkap aura tidak mengenakkan dari sepasang kekasih majikannya itu.

"Sopir Shim, antarkan Luhan pulang. Aku harus kembali ke dalam." Sehun berucap sementara Luhan sibuk membersihkan sisa air matanya. Pria itu sempat melirik sekilas ke arah Luhan tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"Baik, Tuan." Sopir Shim beralih pada Luhan. "Ayo Nona, saya antar."

Luhan berbalik mengikuti Sopir Shim tanpa melirikkan mata basahnya ke Sehun. Luhan sudah terlanjur kesal setengah mati, ia ingin berteriak kesal namun ia tahu Sehun akan lebih murka setelahnya. Lagipula seperti kata Sehun, Luhan harus mencari dimana letak kesalahannya.

"Aku membencimu, Oppa!"

Meskipun demikian, Sehun sempat mendengar gerutuan Luhan yang tertuju untuknya. Terserahlah! Sehun tidak perduli bagaimana hari esoknya setelah kejadian malam ini. Semoga saja ia tidak perlu tenaga besar untuk membuat Luhan memaafkannya.

…

Di dalam mobil, Luhan melanjutkan tangisnya. Perasaannya campur aduk. Antara kesal, cemburu,dan marah, semuanya berkumpul menjadi satu membentuk buliran air mata yang terus merembes membasahi wajah cantiknya. Sopir Shim tidak perlu bertanya, tugasnya hanya mematuhi perintah Tuan Sehun untuk mengantar gadis itu pulang. Itu saja. Ia tidak perlu menaruh perhatian kendati kekasih tuannya itu terus menangis tanpa suara di dalam mobil.

Kecuali saat Luhan tiba-tiba berbicara dan memintanya sesuatu yang cukup sulit mengingat perintah Sehun.

"Sopir Shim, bisa hentikan mobilnya di Coffee Shop itu? Aku ingin membeli kopi sebentar."

"Baik Nona, akan saya belikan."

"Tidak, tidak. Sopir Shim tunggu di parkiran saja, aku tidak akan lama."

"Tapi Nona, Tuan Sehun memerintah saya untuk mengantar Nona pulang, bukan-"

Luhan menyela, "Tidak apa-apa. Biar aku yang bertanggung jawab pada Tuan-mu."

Sopir Shim tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menyanggupi permintaan Luhan. Lagipula Luhan terlihat tidak dalam kondisi baik, jadi Sopir Shim tidak berani untuk menolaknya.

"Sebentar, oke?", ujar Luhan sebelum keluar dari mobil. Beruntung ia membawa tas kecil berwarna hitam yang juga menemaninya di pesta. Paling tidak ia membawa dompet yang berisi kartu kredit dan ponsel kesayangannya. Oh ya, tidak lupa ia membersihkan sisa air matanya meskipun siapa saja pasti tahu ia baru saja menangis.

"Baik, Nona."

Jadilah Sopir Shim menunggu di mobil sementara Luhan memasuki Coffee Shop yang terletak di pinggiran kota Seoul itu. Coffee Shop itu cukup luas hingga kesannya tidak terlalu ramai. Hal itulah yang membuat Luhan tertarik untuk mendatanginya, dilain alasan ia juga membutuhkan ketenangan dari segelas capucinno yang baru saja ia pesan dari seorang waiter.

"Satu cangkir capucinno dan bonus _muffin green tea_ untuk seorang gadis yang patah hati."

Pesanan Luhan sampai dan seseorang meletakannya di atas meja. Luhan mendongak malas menanggapi perkataan si waiter yang nyatanya tidak benar itu. Heol! Luhan tidak sedang patah hati. Tapi errr… di makan api cemburu, mungkin?

"Aku tidak patah hati.", balas Luhan disambut ekspresi terkejut oleh waiter muda yang membawakan pesanannya.

"Lalu? Kau terlihat tidak baik, Nona."

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Ia sungguh tidak berminat untuk berbincang dengan siapapun terlebih yang mengajaknya berbicara adalah seorang waiter. Well, apakah waiter itu tidak mengerti tentang menjaga _privacy_ pelanggannya?

"Apa ini? Rasanya aku tidak memesan muffin." Luhan menunjuk kue berwarna hijau yang terletak disebelah _capucinno_ -nya.

"Ini adalah bonus yang selalu diberikan untuk seorang pelanggan yang menjadi teman pemilik Coffee Shop ini."

"Apa? Jadi aku berteman dengan pemilik tempat ini? Memangnya siapa pemiliknya?"

"Sebelum itu," Si waiter tidak bersopan santun mengambil tempat duduk di depan Luhan. "Kau tidak berniat mengingat wajahku dulu, Nona… Luhan?"

Luhan tentu terkejut saat waiter itu mengetahui namanya. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, Luhan seperti pernah melihat wajah lelaki dihadapannya.

"Oke. Sebenarnya aku adalah pemilik Coffee Shop ini, dan itu berarti kau adalah temanku."

"Tunggu! Kau-" Terpujilah pada ingatan Luhan yang masih berfungsi kendati selama ini pikirannya hanya dipenuhi oleh Oh Sehun. Dan kecuali tugas kuliahnya tentu saja.

"Aku Jin. Kim Seok-jin."

"Jin?"

 **_TBC_**

 **Yuhuu updated after 1 week :D Cast baru : JIN BTS, sengaja nih soalnya si eomma ini berhasil merusak list bias saya kkkkk! Makasih yang udah review, saya tidak bisa membalas satu persatu karena kendala internet yang tetep menyebalkan. Tapi saya selalu baca kok apapun review readers sekalian kkkkk!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bagi Sehun Luhan adalah gadis manja dan kekanakan. Namun kenyataannya Luhan lebih kuat dan mandiri dibandingkan apa yang Sehun bayangkan. Dan pada akhirnya, sesuatu menimpa dan penyesalan tidak dapat terelakkan.**_

 _ **~A Chance~**_

 **Chapter 3**

…

"Jin!"

Luhan terlihat gembira mendapati salah satu teman sekolahnya saat tingkat dasar dulu. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka Jin yang dulu sering di ejeknya karena memiliki tubuh gendut justru kini tidak kalah dengan bintang Hallyu yang sering Luhan lihat di televisi. Hal itulah yang membuat Luhan sulit mengenali lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu ketika pertama bertemu.

"Jahat sekali! Aku bahkan langsung mengingatmu saat kau datang kemari.", gerutu Jin dengan ekspresi sebal yang di buat-buat. Hal itu sukses membuat Luhan tergelak, dan memberikan sebuah pukulan kecil di bahu lelaki itu. _Well¸_ dilihat dari gelakan tawa yang cukup keras membuktikan bahwa Luhan sedikit lupa dengan kekesalannya pada Oh Sehun. Tidak masalah jika Luhan tidak mendapat ketenangan, paling tidak ada Jin yang sedikit banyak menyingkirkan Sehun dari pikirannya.

"Maklumlah, kau terlihat berbeda sekarang. Dulu kau sangat gemuk seperti babi."

"Sialan. Tapi apa sekarang aku terlihat tampan?"

" _Yah,_ sedikit." Jin memberikan pelototan yang sama sekali tidak menyeramkan. "Tapi tentu saja lebih tampan _kekasihku!_ "

 _Oh!_ Haruskah Luhan memamerkan ketampanan Sehun?

Luhan, baru saja kau bilang kepada Sehun jika kau membencinya, dan kini malah mengagungkan ketampanannya?

"Ahh, kau punya kekasih? Pantas saja, kukira kau sedang patah hati dilihat dari wajah murammu sejak masuk kesini."

Luhan menyesap _capucinno_ -nya untuk pertama kali. Nyaris saja ia melupakan minuman berkafein itu. "Tapi aku tidak patah hati!"

"Bertengkar?"

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu." _Lebih tepatnya Sehun yang murka karena kekacauan_ yang kubuat _._

"Well, aku turut bersedih. Tapi bukankah itu wajar untuk sepasang kekasih? Bertengkar, baikan, bertengkar lagi, baikan lagi. Bukankah seperti itu?"

Luhan mengangguk setuju. Setuju dalam hal pertengkaran yang dilakukan oleh pasangan kekasih normal. Tapi kan, Luhan dan Sehun adalah sepasang kekasih yang -errr- tidak normal? Bahkan status _kekasih_ itu rasanya tidak cocok disandingkan dengan hubungan Luhan dan Sehun yang sebenarnya.

"Aku setuju. Well, terima kasih atas _muffin_ -nya!"

Jin memberikan senyuman termanisnya sebagai balasan. Dirinya memang terlalu tampan untuk kategori lelaki pemilik café. Seharusnya ia menjadi artis, atau menjadi Direktur yang pastinya lebih banyak dilirik oleh wanita. Kalau hanya bekerja café, dirinya tidak akan menjadi pusat perhatian karena ia tidak akan sering memperlihatkan diri pada pelanggannya.

"Sayang sekali, aku harus pergi.", ucap Luhan saat Jin sibuk memperhatikan Luhan yang sebelumnya sibuk dengan ponselnya seraya menggigit kecil _muffin_ buatan Jin dengan bibir tipisnya. Siapa perduli dengan lipstiknya yang rusak, toh seseorang yang membuat Luhan berdandan cantik malah menyuruhnya pulang dengan di antar sopir.

"Oke. Kalau boleh, bisakah aku meminta nomor teleponmu?" Jin meminta dan Luhan tidak berfikir panjang untuk memberikan nomor ponselnya untuk lelaki itu. Tak lama ponsel Luhan berbunyi dan menampilkan nomor tidak dikenal.

"Itu nomorku. Kau bisa menghubungiku kalau perlu."

"Oke. Apa aku bisa meminta layanan delivery _cappucino_ juga?"

"Boleh juga. Tapi aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab kalau kekasihmu marah melihat pengantar _cappuccino_ -mu setampan aku."

"Ugh!"

"Hahaha!"

 _Silahkan saja Jin. Oh Sehun tidak akan marah meskipun kau berniat memacariku dihadapannya!_

…

Sehun kembali ke dalam ruangan setelah cukup lama menanti pesan dari Sopir Shim untuk memastikan Luhan sampai di rumah dengan selamat. Selama selang waktu itu Sehun belum mendapatkan pesan yang dinantikannya, menunjukkan bahwa Luhan belum mencapai rumahnya karena Sehun sudah memerintahkan Sopir Shim untuk memberinya kabar setelah mengantarkan Luhan. Bukan tanpa alasan Sehun berbuat demikian, Ia tidak ingin Luhan berbuat macam-macam jika tidak diawasi. Bisa saja Luhan memberontak melarikan diri karena tidak terima diperlakukan sedemikian kasar oleh Sehun, dan esoknya bisa dipastikan bahwa Sehun mendapatkan sakit kepalanya karena mendapat teguran oleh orangtuanya akibat sikapnya yang menyakiti Luhan itu.

Sehun tidak berharap kepalanya pening gara-gara si gadis kekanakan lagi!

Mengabaikan ponselnya, Sehun beranjak menuju salah satu temannya yang tengah berbincang dengan satu pasangan lain. Sehun bergegas menghampiri mereka, sudah lama Sehun tidak bertemu dengan teman masa kuliahnya itu.

"Sehun!" Satu-satunya sosok mungil bergender wanita diantara dua pria, memanggil Sehun hingga membuat dua pria yang tengah asyik berbincang ikut memandang Sehun.

"Hai Yeol, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo Noona. Bagaimana kabar kalian?" Sehun menjabat tangan masing-masing manusia yang ia sebut namanya. Park Chanyeol si pemuda tinggi, Kim Jongin si gelap, dan Do Kyungsoo yang kini namanya berubah menjadi Kim kyungsoo. Ya, Kyungsoo adalah istri Jongin, si pemuda berkulit tan yang memiliki profesi berbeda dari Sehun dan Chanyeol yang merupakan _business-man_ sementara dirinya adalah dokter umum.

"Aku baik.", jawab Chanyeol singkat dan meraih _wine_ di meja sebelahnya.

"Chanyeol tidak baik. kekasihnya tidak mau di ajak ke pesta jadi dia harus rela sendirian menikmati pesta.", ujar Jongin menggoda Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menanggapi dengan mengangkat bahu, tanda jika dirinya tidak ingin membahas tentang kekasihnya yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Kalau kau, Jongin-ah?" Sehun beralih pada Jongin.

"Kau tidak lihat ada Kyungsoo disini? Tentu saja aku baik selama ada dia. Aww!" Jongin meringis mendapatkan satu cubitan keras di pinggangnya. Sudah tidak heran lagi jika Jongin suka menggombal, tetapi Kyungsoo tidak suka mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum terutama di depan Sehun yang terlihat habis bertengkar dengan kekasihnya. Ah, mendadak Kyungsoo teringat gadis tadi yang belum sempat Sehun perkenalkan.

"Aku kira kau sudah pulang? Yang tadi itu kekasihmu, kan?", tanya Kyungsoo yang berhasil mengubah ekspresi Sehun. Rupanya kekacauan tadi memang menarik perhatian hampir seluruh pasang mata, tak heran jika Kyungsoo berhasil menebak gadis tadi adalah gadis Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk asal-asalan. Tiba-tiba Sehun teringat dengan kekacauan yang Luhan buat, dan ia bersyukur pecahan gelas kaca yang tadi berserakan telah dibersihkan dan sudah tidak ada yang membahas kekacauan tadi. Semuanya sibuk dengan perbincangan masing-masing, dan untuk Kim Yeon-hee, Sehun tidak melihat gadis itu.

"Yeon-hee pergi entah kemana. Saat aku bertanya, dia bilang, untuk apa dirinya masih ada disini sedangkan kau sudah pulang. Padahal kau masih disini sekarang." Tampaknya Kyungsoo terlihat tidak suka entah kenapa, dan Sehun berhasil menangkap ketidaksukaan itu.

"Kurasa ini bukan salah kekasihmu, Hun. Kalau aku jadi _dia,_ aku juga melakukan hal yang sama." Kyungsoo melanjutkan.

"Aku hanya tidak menyukai sifat manja dan kekanakannya, Noona. Hanya karena cemburu, _dia_ hampir merusak pesta seseorang."

"Kau benci kalau kekasihmu manja? Ya Tuhan, padahal aku selalu berharap kekasihku bersikap manja kepadaku. Pasti terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan!" Park Chanyeol ikut menyahut. Lelaki berpostur paling tinggi itu mengelus tengkuk malu ketika beberapa orang disekitar memandang dirinya dengan aneh. Bagaimana tidak aneh jika suara Chanyeol yang berat menyahut yang hampir mirip seperti pekikan.

"Kyungsoo benar, kau agak keterlaluan, Hun. Kekasihmu pasti melakukan tindakan tadi berdasarkan suatu alasan. Dan untuk sifat manja, bukankah seorang perempuan ditakdirkan seperti itu? Setidaknya dia manja kepadamu, bukan pada pria lain." Jongin menambahkan. Diantara mereka berempat, Jongin-lah yang paling dekat dengan Sehun. Mereka berteman sejak sekolah tingkat atas dan sudah seperti kakak beradik kemudian baru dipisahkan akhir-akhir ini saat Sehun sibuk dengan tugas barunya sebagai Presdir perusahaan, dan Jongin yang sibuk dengan pasien-pasiennya. Belum lagi dengan usia Jongin lebih tua beberapa bulan, membuat Sehun selalu percaya perkataan Jongin meskipun terkadang pria berkulit tan itu bersikap jahil dengan membohonginya.

Tapi, untuk kali ini Sehun tidak ingin disalahkan. "Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak menyukai perempuan dengan sifat manja, kekanakan, dan sering merepotkanku."

Jongin mengendikkan bahu. Salah satu sifat Sehun yang dihafalnya adalah pria itu tidak suka dibantah dan keras kepala. Mungkin jika berhadapan dengan bisnis ia bisa memenangkan tender besar dengan sifatnya itu, tapi akan lain cerita bila kasusnya melibatkan perasaan. "Entahlah. Aku tidak mau ikut campur."

Untunglah, dengan begitu Sehun tidak lagi merasa dipersalahkan. Ia memang sedikit menyesal membentak Luhan, namun sekali lagi ia tidak memiliki toleransi pada seseorang yang memiliki sifat yang dibencinya.

…

Luhan mencapai rumah dengan keadaan jauh lebih baik dibandingkan setelah keluar dari area pesta. Begitulah yang dapat Sopir Shim tangkap melalui ekor matanya pada kekasih majikannya itu. Tadi Luhan kembali dari café sesuai janjinya, yaitu dalam waktu sebentar. Dan dalam selang waktu 'membeli kopi sebentar' itu, Sopir Shim pertama kali melihat Luhan berhenti menangis dan kembali ceria. Sopir Shim tidak perlu tahu apa yang membuat kekasih majikannya itu kembali _mood up,_ yang jelas pria paruh baya itu bernafas lega. Setidaknya Luhan tidak menangis dalam mobil dan takutnya akan membuat kerepotan lain yang lebih besar dibandingkan berhenti di kedai kopi.

"Terima kasih, Pak Shim!", ujar Luhan sebelum keluar dari mobil.

"Sama-sama Nona."

"Oh ya!" Luhan menghentikan gerakannya untuk membuka pintu mobil. "Jangan bilang pada Sehun untuk tadi. Selama Pak Shim mengatakan langsung mengantar aku pulang, aku yakin Sehun tidak akan curiga. Sekali-kali berbohong tidak apa-apa, kan? Kkkkk!"

Luhan terkikik dan Sopir Shim tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Aku pergi Pak Shim. Hati-hati ya!" Lalu Luhan benar-benar keluar dari mobil dan memasuki pintu utama rumahnya bersamaan dengan Sopir Shim yang mengemudikan mobilnya keluar dari halaman luas keluarga Xi.

Luhan memasuki rumah bersamaan dengan Yixing yang juga membuka pintu. Dilihat dari penampilan rapi lelaki itu, bisa dipastikan ia akan pergi entah kemana.

"Mau kemana?", tanya Luhan. Tidak biasanya Yixing pergi malam begini, jikalau pergi ke suatu tempat bukankah seharusnya ia memberitahu sang kakak? Sedangkan Luhan tidak mendapat satupun notifikasi di ponsel dari adiknya.

"Latihan dance. Temanku mengajakku latihan untuk kompetisi bulan depan. Noona _kok_ sudah pulang? Mana Sehun Hyung?", tanya Yixing balik. Ia heran karena Luhan sudah pulang padahal baru pukul delapan malam. Tadi sore Yixing sempat bertanya kemana kakaknya itu akan pergi setelah mendengar keributan di kamar kakaknya.

"Hmmm." Gumaman menandakan Luhan malas menjawab pertanyaan adiknya. Tidak lucu jika ia bercerita bahwa Sehun _mengusirnya_ dari pesta dan pulang dengan diantar sopir. "Jangan pulang terlalu malam, oke? Kalau tidak, kau bisa menginap di rumah temanmu. Noona tidak mau kau mengendarai sepeda larut malam. Itu bahaya."

"Ya. Aku tahu. Jangan mengkhawatirkanku, Noona!" Luhan mengangguk meski tidak berjanji untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan adiknya. Sedikit banyak Luhan teringat dengan perasaan tidak enaknya tadi. Ia takut sesuatu buruk akan terjadi pada Yixing dan ia tidak bisa untuk tidak khawatir.

"Aku pergi, Noona!"

Luhan tersentak dan Yiing sudah melenggang menggunakan sepeda kayuhnya. Lelaki itu memang lebih sering bersama sepeda kayuhnya dibandingkan motor sport yang ia terima sebagai hadiah ulang tahun bulan lalu. Menurutnya itu lebih mengasyikkan, apalagi di temani alunan music dari _headphone_ kesayangannya.

Luhan masih terdiam beberapa saat sebelum ia memasuki rumah. Diam-diam berdoa agar sesuatu tidak menimpa adik kesayangannya itu.

…

Luhan tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Menemukan Sehun berdiri bersandar di mobil mewahnya adalah salah satu hal menggembirakan. Luhan mengintip, setelah Kepala Pelayan Seo memberitahu soal Sehun yang menunggunya di bawah, Luhan tidak langsung menghampiri pria itu. Luhan sengaja membiarkan Sehun duduk diam di ruang tamu sementara ia bergembira di balik pintu kamarnya. Kejadian itu berlalu setengah jam yang lalu, kemudian Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan dan tentu saja tidak dijawab apapun oleh Luhan. Dan berikutnya pria itu menyerah, namun tidak langsung memasuki mobil dan malah berdiri disamping mobilnya.

Luhan hanya tidak tahu jika Sehun menemukannya yang sedang mengintip dari jendela kamarnya. Hal itulah yang membuat Sehun mendesis malas dan menahan diri untuk tidak masuk mobil, kembali ke kantor, dan menggeluti berkas-berkas rumit yang tidak lebih rumit menghadapi perempuan berumur dua puluh tahun bernama Xi Luhan.

Sehun tidak habis fikir tentang apa yang direncanakan Luhan. Gadis itu sengaja mematikan ponsel, mengabaikan Sehun di ruang tamu, dan malah berdiam di jendela dengan ekspresi girangnya. Seharusnya Luhan tahu jika kekasihnya adalah orang yang sibuk, haruskah bermain-main dan menghabiskan waktu? Apakah merajuk dan kekanakan menjadi sebagian hidup Luhan?

Karena itu Sehun mendapati kesabarannya tinggal sedikit, dengan cepat ia men-dial satu nomor yang entah bagaimana tertulis nama ' _My Baby'_ sebagai nama kontaknya. Padahal Sehun tidak pernah memberi nama itu.

" _Hallo, Opp-"_

"Cepat turun atau ini terakhir kalinya aku berada disini!"

" _Tidak mau! Oppa saja yang kemari!"_

 _Dan kau tidak membukakan pintu lagi?_ _Sialan!_ Sehun menggeram menahan diri untuk tidak meneriakkan umpatannya. Kepalanya mendadak berdenyut nyeri.

"Cepat turun! Aku harus ke kantor setelah ini."

" _Apa urusan kantor lebih penting daripada aku?"_

 _Jawabannya iya! Haruskah kau bertanya?_

"Kumohon, Lu."

-Pada akhirnya Sehun memohon. Dan tidak ada yang lebih gembira dibandingkan sosok gadis di lantai atas. Dengan cepat Luhan berlari ke bawah, hanya memakai baju tidur bergambar Ikan Nemo yang sangat mencerminkan kepribadiannya – mirip anak kecil-. Beberapa detik kemudian, Luhan berdiri di hadapan Sehun lengkap dengan sandal rumah berbulu.

"Karena aku sedang baik, kau berhak mendapatkan maafku dengan mudah!", ujarnya dengan senyum merekah, melupakan fakta bahwa seharusnya dirinya yang meminta maaf atas kejadian tadi malam. Bagaimanapun Sehun tidak memiliki salah, kecuali membentak Luhan dan menelantarkannya bersama Sopir Shim.

"Aku harus pergi. Pekerjaanku sangat banyak di kantor." Sehun tidak perlu merasa _tersanjung_ mendengar perkataan Luhan. Mendapatkan maaf dengan mudah apanya? Sehun menghitung waktunya habis lima puluh menit demi menunggu Luhan keluar kamar dan menunjukkan diri seperti sekarang. Lihatlah, Luhan bahkan tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun dan malah terlihat bangga karena berhasil membuat waktu Sehun tersita sia-sia.

"Oke. Hati-hati ya!" Sehun mengangguk samar dan segera memasuki jok kemudinya.

Tidak ada salam perpisahan layaknya sepasang kekasih dan Luhan tidak berharap banyak Sehun melakukan hal _cheesy_ untuk dirinya. Melihat Sehun ada pagi ini, menyempatkan waktu, dan meminta maaf sudah sangat Luhan syukuri.

Mobil Sehun bergerak dan hanya Luhan yang melambaikan tangan tanda perpisahan, sementara Sehun mengemudikan mobilnya lebih cepat tanpa menghiraukan Luhan.

Mobil Sehun keluar dari halaman dan detik itu pula paras ceria Luhan beringsut menghilang. Tidak ada senyum cerah dan mata berbinar, Luhan berhasil _membohongi_ Sehun lagi kali ini. Yang tersisa hanyalah senyuman getir, menyadari Sehun tidak berniat menjalin pendekatan dengannya –seperti yang pria itu katakan saat ia menerima perjodohan dengan Luhan- memberi pukulan telak untuk Luhan.

" _Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun."_

Sehun tidak perlu tahu Luhan berucap dalam nada lirih, menyuarakan perasaannya tanpa diketahui seseorang yang dicintainya. Jika Luhan bisa membohongi Sehun, maka Luhan tidak dapat membohongi perasaannya. Gadis itu _sungguh_ mencintai Oh Sehun, tetap sama meskipun ratusan kali ia menyangkal. Mencintai semakin banyak dari hari ke hari, dan bolehkah ia berharap Sehun juga sama?

…

Lonceng berdenting menandakan seseorang membuka pintu kaca itu. Si penjaga kasir memberikan senyuman terbaik untuk menyambut pelanggan, yang tidak mereka sadari bahwa seseorang itu baru kemari enam belas jam yang lalu. Memesan cappucino, dan mengobrol sebentar dengan pemilik cafe.

Luhan, gadis itu nampak cantik luar biasa dengan blus berwarna hijau alpukat selutut tanpa memakai aksesoris kecuali kalung emas putih kesayangannya. Sederhana namun tetap mengagumkan seperti biasa. Yang berbeda hanyalah tangan kirinya yang menggenggam kantung berisi box makanan tidak terlalu besar, dan itu terlihat aneh untuk ukuran gadis kaya sepertinya. Untuk apa susah-susah membawa kotak bekal kalau selapis tipis kartu kredit bisa membeli makanan higienis hingga kekenyangan? Namun Luhan tak perduli karena box makanan itu bukan untuknya.

Sehabis Sehun mendatanginya tadi pagi, Luhan memang mendapat ide untuk membuatkan tunangannya itu makan siang. Selain untuk pengalaman pertamanya datang ke perusahaan Sehun, ia juga ingin Sehun tahu bahwa Luhan sudah memaafkannya. Sehun sepatutnya memberikan Luhan apresiasi, karena nyatanya makan siang itu Luhan buat sendiri dengan tangan mungilnya tanpa bantuan Kepala Pelayan Han ataupun yang lain. Kimbab sederhana yang cukup sukses untuk ukuran gadis yang sangat jarang menyentuh peralatan masak seperti Luhan. Ia tampak sangat antusias saat memasukkan gulungan nasi itu ke dalam box, serta merta membayangkan ekspresi Sehun untuk makanan yang berhasil dibuatnya. Apakah pria itu akan senang? Atau bangga?

"Apakah itu untukku?"

Luhan berhenti membayangkan ekspresi Sehun tatkala seseorang memaksanya kembali ke dunia nyata. Jin, pria tinggi memakai apron yang berdiri di samping Luhan sambil membungkuk. Luhan bertanya melalui pandangannya, dan Luhan segera mendekap box makanannya saat jari telunjuk Jin mengarah pada benda itu.

"Enak saja! Kau fikir kau siapaku?" Luhan cemberut dan membuat Jin menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi gadis itu dengan gemas. Astaga! Seandainya Jin tidak ingat kalau ia baru bertemu Luhan kedua kali, kecuali saat masa sekolah dulu, mungkin dia akan mencubit pipi menggemaskan itu tanpa ampun.

"Temanmu. Memang siapa lagi?", sahut Jin santai dan menduduki kursi di hadapan Luhan. Sama persis seperti semalam. Bedanya Luhan tidak lagi merasa jengah karena ada yang mengganggu privasinya.

"Ya. Dan aku tidak sebaik itu untuk memberi bekal untuk temanku."

Jin terhanyut dalam tawa dan Luhan cemberut. Memangnya ada yang salah dengan ucapannya? Oh, seharusnya Luhan masih ingat jika Jin sangat mudah tertawa untuk suatu hal sepele.

"Oke oke. Untuk kekasihmu kan? Oh! Kekasihmu beruntung sekali? Kalau aku memiliki kekasih pasti aku juga akan memintanya membuatkanku bekal dan kemari."

"Sayangnya kau belum memilikinya?" Luhan bertanya iseng dan dihadiahi delikan tajam Jin.

"Ya. Menyedihkan, bukan?" Jin menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Tapi yang penting hidupku bahagia. Percuma kan kalau aku memiliki kekasih tapi tidak bahagia?"

Luhan mengangguk setuju, namun tiba-tiba merasakan sentilan di dadanya. Kebahagiaan? Luhan rasa ia belum mendapat kebahagiaan nyata dari hubungannya dengan Sehun. Tidak ada _romance_ yang mampu menciptaan kebahagiaan di hatinya. Apa Luhan juga harus seperti Jin dan melepaskan Sehun? Tidak-tidak! Luhan sudah sejauh ini. Ia sudah bertahan dengan sikap dingin Sehun dan menutup mata dari kebencian pria itu, jadi kalau Luhan menyerah ia tidak akan mendapatkan apapun. Tidak Sehun, tidak juga kebahagiaannya. Luhan harus memilih salah satu dan tanpa ragu memilih Sehun sebagai pilihannya.

Karena Sehun adalah kebahagiaannya. Seseorang yang bisa membuatnya bahagia meskipun tak ada tindakan nyata pria itu dalam hidup Luhan.

"Aku pesan Iced Americano." Luhan kembali berucap dan Jin segera berhenti tertawa. Tampak linglung sebentar lalu berdiri dari kursinya.

"Okay, captain!"

"Jangan lupa Muffin Greantea-nya ya?"

"Tidak ada muffin greantea, tapi Cupcake cokelat. Mau?"

"Tidak masalah jika itu gratis. Dan kalau memang gratis, aku bersedia datang kemari setiap hari."

"Kau mau cafe-ku bangkrut?"

"Hahaha!"

...

Mampir selama setengah jam di cafe Jin, memesan Iced Americano, dan bercanda sebentar dengan lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu. Luhan merasakan mood-nya sangat membaik dan berharap respon Sehun nanti tidak merusak mood baik-nya. Luhan hafal betul bagaimana sifat Sehun terhadapnya dua bulan belakangan, itu tidak jauh-jauh dari kesan dingin dan kebencian terlihat jelas. Jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika Sehun tidak menyukai Luhan datang ke kantor-nya siang ini.

Tapi sekali lagi, Luhan menutup seluruh indera-nya. Tidak perduli bagaimana tanggapan Sehun nanti, Luhan tidak bisa berhenti. Toh, Luhan berhasil sudah biasa menghadapi pria itu.

Langkah Luhan terhenti tepat di depan meja resepsionis yang bersimbol Perusahaan Keluarga Oh. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk langsung mendatangi Sehun di ruangannya, karena itu ia ingin menanyakan ruangan Sehun kepada wanita dibalik meja resepsionis.

"Presdir Oh ada di ruangannya, Nona. Beliau tidak memiliki jadwal di luar kantor untuk hari ini."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu beritahu aku dimana ruangannya?", tanya Luhan kembali.

"Maaf Nona. Jika saya boleh tau, apa hubungan Anda dengan Presdir?"

"Aku..." Luhan mengulur jawabannya sejenak. Haruskah ia menjawab jujur? Well, tidak ada untungnya Luhan menyembunyikan statusnya karena semua karyawan Sehun sudah tahu siapa dirinya. Kecuali wanita ini, mungkin karena ia karyawan baru. "Aku tunangannya."

Ekspresi terkejut didapatkan Luhan dari wanita itu. "Maafkan saya, Nona. Saya tidak tahu. Mari saya antar ke ruangan Direktur."

"Tidak perlu.", tolak Luhan halus. "Aku bisa kesana sendiri. Tapi, pastikan Sehun tidak tahu kedatanganku."

"Baik, Nona." Syukurlah wanita itu tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Misalnya tentang alasan Luhan melarangnya memberitahu sekretaris Sehun tentang kedatangan Luhan. Alasannya? Sebagai kejutan dan... _agar Sehun tidak mengusirnya._

"Ruangan Presdir ada di lantai 15. Anda bisa menggunakan lift khusus Presdir di sebelah sana.", ucap resepsionis itu seraya memberitahu Luhan letak lift yang bisa ia gunakan.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih."

Luhan berlalu menuju lift, dengan tangan kiri yang menggenggam box makanannya dan tas kecil tersampir di lengan kanannya. Penampilan sederhananya sungguh terlihat seperti gadis sekolahan, bukan seorang gadis yang sudah bertunangan. Bertunangan dengan putra pemilik gedung bertingkat yang kini dipijaknya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Luhan untuk sampai di lantai 15. Begitu keluar dari lift, Luhan sudah bisa menebak dimana ruangan Sehun karena satu-satunya pintu yang berada di koridor bertuliskan Ruang Presiden Direktur yang terletak di atas pintu berkaca buram, lalu sebuah meja lengkap dengan berbagai peralatan kantor di luar ruangan itu. Luhan menduga itu adalah meja kerja sekertaris Sehun. Namun tidak ada orang di meja itu, jadi Luhan berinisiatif memasuki ruangan Sehun langsung. Toh, wanita tadi bilang jika Sehun ada di kantor seharian.

" _Bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu dengan siapa namanya? Luhan?"_

Luhan mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu. Telinganya yang masih normal mampu mendengar suara asing di dalam. Luhan bisa saja melangkah mundur dan kembali ke lobby saat mengetahui Sehun mendapat tamu. Ia masih memiliki sopan santun untuk tidak mengganggu urusan pekerjaan Sehun. Tapi, yang membuat Luhan enggan beranjak adalah, terselip nama Luhan dipertanyaan seseorang entah siapa itu. Dan jika dugaan Luhan benar, orang itu tengah membicarakan Luhan dengan Sehun.

Luhan berharap sekertaris Sehun tidak segera datang, dan Luhan bisa mendengar jawaban Sehun.

" _Jangan tanya. Aku sudah bosan mendengar rengekan Luhan setiap hari."_

Deg! Jantung Luhan mendadak bertalu, keringat dingin keluar dari telapak tangannya yang masih menggenggam gagang pintu.

Akhirnya Luhan mendengar kebencian Sehun secara langsung. Tapi nafas Luhan menyesak. Ia kira setelah mendengar pengakuan Sehun secara langsung akan melegakan, setidaknya Luhan benar akan keyakinannya selama ini. Namun ternyata tidak semudah itu, Luhan tidak sanggup mendengar pria yang dicintainya mengakui kebencian itu.

" _Lalu kenapa kau masih bertahan? Bukannya kau berhak menolak perjodohan itu?"_ Suara lelaki asing itu terdengar lagi, Luhan menguatkan hatinya untuk mendengar obrolan itu.

" _Bagaimana aku bisa menolak?"_ Suara Sehun meninggi. _"Gadis itu menempel padaku sepanjang waktu. Jika aku menolak, bisa-bisa dia bunuh diri dan mayatnya akan merepotkanku juga. Menjijikkan!"_

Deg!

Jantung Luhan kembali bertalu keras dan hatinya berdenyut kuat. Pendengarannya tidak salah, kan?

Menjijikan?

Sekotor apa perbuatan Luhan hingga pria itu mengucapkan kata menyakitkan itu dengan begitu ringan? Seolah yang dibicarakan adalah ramalan cuaca yang tidak penting sama sekali. Seolah tutup mata jika ucapannya bisa menyakiti hati seseorang. Seseorang yang kini berusaha keras menghalau air mata di pelupuk matanya dibalik pintu berkaca buram.

" _Ya Tuhan! Kau tega sekali, Hun?"_

Lelaki dengan suara asing itu berhasil mewakili pertanyaan Luhan yang sama. Kenapa Sehun tega sekali?

" _Sebenarnya aku tidak setega itu terhadap perempuan. Tapi, Luhan benar-benar kelewatan. Terutama kejadian semalam saat ia menghancurkan pesta YeonHee dan tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun atas kesalahan fatalnya. Dan itu Luhan lakukan karena cemburu pada YeonHee!"_

" _Aku tidak yakin paman dan bibi Xi bisa mendidik putri mereka dengan baik !"_

Brak!

Box makanan di tanan kiri Luhan terjatuh dan menimbulkan suara cukup keras. Luhan tidak memiliki perhatian lagi untuk Kimbab buatannya yang ia buat sepenuh hati. Untuk kali ini, Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa menahan luapan emosinya. Ia mendapat keberanian dan dalam satu dorongan ia membuka pintu ruangan Sehun. Dengan keras, hingga membuat dua pasang mata sangat terkejut melihatnya.

Terutama pria dengan memiliki wajah datar dari lahir. Oh Sehun, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikam keterkejutannya.

Menyadari sesuatu buruk akan terjadi, seorang pria asing yang menjadi teman obrolan Sehun lantas permisi untuk keluar. Tentu saja tidak ada yang menyadari kepergiannya, karena baik Sehun atau Luhan memilih untuk bertukar pandang dengan ekspresi masing-masing. Sehun yang shock dan Luhan yang tertutup kabut emosi.

"Luhan, kau-"

Plak!

Satu tamparan keras dari tangan mungil Luhan, Sehun mendapatkannya sebelum ia menyadari Luhan berjalan ke arahnya. Pria itu shock bukan main, bukan hanya tamparan keras di pipi kanannya tapi juga saat menatap wajah Luhan dihadapannya.

Asing. Sehun merasa asing dengan ekspresi Luhan saat ini. Jika biasanya wajah Luhan berbinar cerah dan senyuman tak lepas dari sudut bibirnya, maka sekarang wajah dingin dan memerah penuh emosi yang bisa Sehun tangkap dari Luhan. Yang semakin membuat Sehun asing, tidak ada satu tetes airmata-pun yang Luhan torehkan dipipi putihnya. Kilatan marah terlihat jelas, membuktikan bahwa Luhan dihadapannya bukanlah Luhan yang selama ini Sehun benci karena sifat manjanya.

"Kau puas, huh?" Kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Luhan. Ia berhasil mengumpulkan keberanian diantara emosinya yang meluap nyaris meledak. Sehun memegang pipi kanannya yang terasa panas, ia bingung untuk memulai ucapannya.

"Sudah puas? Jika belum, silahkan lanjutkan hinaanmu, cacianmu, kebencianmu dan RASA JIJIKMU kepadaku! Silahkan! Aku tidak akan marah ataupun merengek kepadamu!"

Sehun masih terdiam. Otaknya tumpul untuk merangkai kata-kata pembelaan diri yang sangat ia butuhkan.

"Kenapa diam? Apa berbicara dibelakangku lebih mengasyikkan dibandingkan mnghinaku secara langsung? Kau pengecut, Oh Sehun!", lanjut Luhan berusaha sesantai mungkin. Ia harus mengendalikan emosi sebelum semuanya kacau dan pada akhirnya Luhan akan menyesal untuk tidak membalas pria yang menghina orangtuanya. Orangtua yang bahkan selalu Luhan jaga perasaannya.

Luhan tidak pernah bermain-main jika berhubungan dengan orangtuanya. Baba dan Mama adalah orang yang selalu ingin Luhan bahagiakan seumur hidupnya. Luhan diberkati oleh Tuhan sebagai seorang perempuan, pemilik perasaan yang lebih sensitif dibandingkan laki-laki. Sensitifitas untuk mencegah orangtuanya tersakiti, Ia tidak akan membiarkan serangga-pun menyakiti orangtuanya. Apalagi karena sebuah hinaan dari mulut Oh Sehun. Bahwa orangtua Luhan tidak bisa mendidik putri mereka dengan baik.

"Cukup, Xi Luhan!" Rupanya kata 'pengecut' dari mulut Luhan berhasil menyulut emosi Sehun. Pria itu tidak ingin disalahkan, sebab obrolannya dengan Kim Jongin tadi bukan dimaksudkan untuk menghina tunangannya ini. Ia hanya menyampaikan keluh kesahnya kepada teman dekatnya, apa itu salah? "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Ya. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi aku punya ini," Luhan menunjuk telinganya sendiri dengan mata yang tajamnya tidak lepas dari mata elang Sehun. "Aku mendengar hinaanmu pada Baba dan Mama-ku! Berengsek kau, Oh!"

"LUHAN!"

"KENAPA?!" Luhan ikut menaikkan nada suaranya menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar sakit hati. Air mata menggenang di mata rusanya, sekali saja Luhan menunduk maka air matanya akan jatuh. Dan Luhan tidak ingin menunjukkan kerapuhannya terhadap pria yang tidak menghargai orangtuanya.

"Kenapa kau tega sekali? Bahkan Baba dan Mama-ku tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun kepadamu. Jika kau membenciku, maka bencilah aku. Kau bisa menghinaku sebanyak yang kau mau, menyiksaku, dan jika perlu membunuhku! Lakukan semua yang kau inginkan!"

"Tapi... jangan menghina orangtuaku! Mereka tidak bersalah. Mereka mendidik dan merawatku dengan baik, meskipun pekerjaan menahan mereka di perjalanan bisnis yang tak berujung. Kau tidak berhak menghina mereka karena kau tidak tahu apa-apa!"

Luhan tersengal, dadanya yang semula sesak semakin menjadi tidak normal. Karena itu ia ingin segera keluar, menghindari Sehun yang menciptakan kepulan asap memenuhi rongga dadanya hingga sesak. Entah bagaimana nasib perjodohan mereka, Luhan tidak perduli. Penghinaan Sehun sudah memberi petunjuk jika pria itu menolak perjodohan yang berhasil melibatkan perasaan Luhan di dalamnya. Tidak, Luhan tidak ingin memaksa Sehun lagi.

Dan juga, Luhan menanti permintaan maaf yang tak kunjung terucap. Tidakkah Sehun merasa bersalah sedikitpun?

Mengusap air mata yang berhasil menetes, Luhan mengumpulkan keberaniannya kembali untuk menatap wajah datar Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya membeku. Entah apa yang difikirkannya, Luhan tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu.

"Atas nama orangtuaku, aku minta maaf. Mungkin mereka memaksamu untuk menikahiku, tapi bukankah mereka memberimu kesempatan memilih? Kau bisa menolakku, dan semuanya berakhir. Kau bisa mencari seseorang yang sesuai dengan 'keinginan'-mu. Dan, ini belum terlambat, kita belum menikah. Aku akan bicara pada Ibu-mu nanti.", ucap Luhan dengan suara bergetar. Ia membenci dirinya yang lemah, sudah menyemangati batinnya tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan sisi lemahnya dengan baik.

"Aku membencimu, Oh Sehun." Suara Luhan melunak. "Tapi aku membenci diriku lebih banyak, karena tidak bisa membenci seseorang yang kucintai." Pelan, namun telinga tajam Sehun mampu mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Pernyataan dari Xi Luhan. Cinta. Sehun terjebak dengan pusaran rumit pikirannya setelah mendengar kata cinta itu. Awalnya Sehun berfikir jika Luhan tidak pernah mencintainya melainkan hanya rasa suka biasa. Sehun tidak menduga bahwa hubungannya dengan Luhan melibatkan 'cinta' layaknya pasangan normal.

"Aku pergi. Kumohon, jangan mengulanginya."

Jangan mengulangi menghina Baba dan Mama-ku, dalam hati Luhan.

Luhan mengambil langkah untuk keluar dari ruangan yang menyesakkan itu. Ruangan yang pertama dan terakhir kali Luhan datangi sebagai tunangan dari Presdir Oh Sehun. Tepat di pintu berkaca buram, Luhan berhenti. Mengatakan rangkaian kalimat yang berhasil membuat nafas Sehun menyesak dan rasa bersalah membumbung tinggi menyiksa batinnya,

"Dan jika aku bunuh diri, aku tidak akan membiarkan mayatku merepotkanmu. Aku akan meminta kepada siapapun sebelum aku mati, kalau aku tidak mengizinkanmu melihat mayatku barang sedetikpun!"

Selanjutnya Luhan pergi. Melangkahkan kaki berat menuju lift yang akan membawanya menjauh dari Sehun. Tapi gerakannya terhenti, ia perlu menenangkan diri sebelum turun dan bertemu dengan bawahan Sehun yang pasti menanyakan kondisinya. Kondisinya yang berantakan dan bukan tidak mungkin Luhan tidak sanggup menahan laju cairan bening di mata rusanya.

Maka dari itu Luhan berbelok, membuka sebuah pintu dengan simbol tangga. Ya, di tangga darurat. Satu-satunya tempat sepi untuk Luhan menumpahkan tangisnya. Ia duduk di salah satu anak tangga, menutup wajah dengan telapak tangan,dan menangis dalam diam. Entah sampai kapan ia akan berada disana.

.

.

.

 **_TBC_**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Ada yang mau bunuh Sehun? Silahkan, silahkan. Aku juga agak gedheg sama Sehun disini *lho*. Aku yg bikin story malah berasa rasain jadi Luhan. Ada yg mikir Luhan berlebihan pas Sehun menghina ortunya? Aku rasa sih biasa aja, soalnya gak semua story Romance selalu brhubungan sama cinta cowok-cewek, tp juga hub. dlm keluarga. Gak lucu kan kalo Luhan nggak marah pas Sehun bilang ortunya gk bisa didik dgn bener, walopun Luhan cinta sma Sehun? Kkkk!**

 **Hallo readerdeul! Akhirnya bisa fast update walopun gak panjang" amat. Aku gak janji bisa nambah apa enggak, soalnya aku udah nulis story-nya tinggal naro kata TBC di scene" yg pas. Tapi belum rampung jg sih. kkkkk!**

 **Ada yg bisa nebak apa yang Luhan sembunyikan dari Sehun? Kenapa dia bohong? Alasannya… ada di chapter depan waaakss! Dan knp aku pake cast Jin BTS bukannya salah satu member EXO? Alasannya karena aku kurang dapet feel kalo sama member exo lain kyak WYF, pdhl yg sering muncul d HunHan adl KrisHan. Trus gak mungkin jg pakek cast Trio Bangsat (selain Sehun tentunya), soalnya udah ada porsinya masing" di ff ini. Dan yg paling penting, kayak yg aku katakan di chapter sebelumnya, kalo aku lg demen sama Lead-vocal ini. Dan fisiknya jg mndukung bt jadi 'pengganggu'. Well, sbnernya bkn pengganggu juga sih. Lebih ke errrr... *ifyouknowwhatImean* . Kkkkk! Terus aku jg nggak mau masukin bias aku yg lain, Donghae a.k.a Ikan Mokpo karena Donghae cuma buat Yoona waaaaks (YoonHae shipper kumat!).**

 **Aku terima kasih bgt sama reader yg udah nyempetin waktu buat baca karyaku ini. Maaf bgt kalo gak sesuai sama harapan reader, krena story ini pure dari imajinasi aku, gak pake bantuan dr temen ato sodara. Tapi dapet inspirasi dr ff lain yg kubaca. Inspirasi lo ya! Bukan PLAGIAT! Jadi kalo menemukan kesamaan harap di maklumi. Thanks! *deep bow***


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bagi Sehun Luhan adalah gadis manja dan kekanakan. Namun kenyataannya Luhan lebih kuat dan mandiri dibandingkan apa yang Sehun bayangkan. Dan pada akhirnya, sesuatu menimpa dan penyesalan tidak dapat terelakkan.**_

 _ **~A Chance~**_

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **Previous…**_

" _Dan jika aku bunuh diri, aku tidak akan membiarkan mayatku merepotkanmu. Aku akan meminta kepada siapapun sebelum aku mati, kalau aku tidak mengizinkanmu melihat mayatku barang sedetikpun!"_

 _Selanjutnya Luhan pergi. Melangkahkan kaki berat menuju lift yang akan membawanya menjauh dari Sehun. Tapi gerakannya terhenti, ia perlu menenangkan diri sebelum turun dan bertemu dengan bawahan Sehun yang pasti menanyakan kondisinya. Kondisinya yang berantakan dan bukan tidak mungkin Luhan tidak sanggup menahan laju cairan bening di mata rusanya._

 _Maka dari itu Luhan berbelok, membuka sebuah pintu dengan simbol tangga. Ya, di tangga darurat. Satu-satunya tempat sepi untuk Luhan menumpahkan tangisnya. Ia duduk di salah satu anak tangga, menutup wajah dengan telapak tangan,dan menangis dalam diam. Entah sampai kapan ia akan berada disana._

…

 **Warning! Typo(s) detected!**

…

Setelah di kantor Sehun, menangis di tangga darurat, dan menghabiskan beberapa menit di toilet untuk membenahi penampilannya, Luhan memutuskan untuk keluar dari kantor perusahaan keluarga Sehun. Tak ia perdulikan siapapun yang menyapanya, termasuk wanita di meja resepsionis yang sempat ia tanyai tadi. Luhan sudah terlalu lelah, hingga rasanya membalas sapaan-pun adalah hal yang berat untuknya.

Dengan langkah kaki mungilnya, Luhan berjalan menyusuri taman kota yang letaknya cukup dekat dari kantor Sehun. Ia sengaja tidak menghubungi sopir pribadinya untuk menjemput, sebab Luhan masih ingin sendiri dan tidak di ganggu. Luhan memang lelah, namun ia membutuhkan suatu hiburan untuk mengusir kemarahannya pasca ia mendengar perkataan Sehun yang -sungguh- menyakiti hatinya. Bolehkah Luhan bertanya, dimana hati seorang Oh Sehun hingga ia setega itu?

Luhan menemukan satu bangku panjang yang kosong, disekitarnya-pun cukup sepi. Maklum saja, sekarang di musim semi dan akan memasuki musim panas, pasti orang-orang tidak ingin membakar kulit mereka dengan menghabiskan waktu di salah satu sudut taman kota yang tidak ada pohon peneduh ketika matahari tepat diatas kepala. Terkecuali Luhan. Gadis itu menduduki bangku tersebut tanpa perduli tubuhnya yang hanya menggunakan blus lengan pendek selutut yang nanti bisa membakar kulit putihnya. Luhan mati rasa, hatinya jauh lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan tubuhnya.

Memang tidak ada yang menarik kecuali rerumputan hijau dan kupu-kupu yang menghinggapi bunga warna-warni disekitarnya, namun Luhan juga tidak merasa tertarik. Pikirannya melayang tak tentu arah dan pandangannya kosong.

Tentang Oh Sehun, pria yang berhasil mengusik hidup Luhan sejak dua bulan belakangan. Memang, sejak awal, sejak Baba dan Mama memperkenalkan Sehun dihadapan Luhan, Luhan tahu ada yang berubah dari tubuhnya. Ada desiran aneh, ada perasaan hangat, dan ketertarikan untuk selalu memandang paras rupawan pria itu. Bukan hanya karena Sehun tampan, bukan itu. Luhan tidak jarang bertemu dengan pria berwajah tampan dari berbagai Negara, dan tidak ada yang _sama_ seperti Oh Sehun.

Xi Luhan adalah gadis yang buta urusan percintaan di awal-awal usia remaja. Disaat teman sebayanya sudah memiliki kekasih yang tidak terhitung, Luhan belum sekalipun merasakan indahnya memiliki seorang kekasih. Dunia remajanya sibuk dengan buku-buku _business management_ setebal balok kayu dan perpustakaan berpelitur cokelat di sudut sekolahnya. Luhan tidak menyukai keramaian, itulah yang menyebabkannya berteman dekat dengan sarang laba-laba perpustakaan, aroma khas buku pelajaran, dan mungkin lebih parah memiliki hubungan _khusus_ dengan penjaga perpustakaan dimana mereka lebih mengenal Luhan dibanding teman Luhan sendiri. Sifatnya pendiam, hanya bicara seperlunya, mandiri, dan ia sangat tidak suka merepotkan orang lain. Terkadang karena sifatnya itu, Luhan tidak memiliki banyak teman kecuali beberapa siswi yang menginginkan bantuan Luhan dalam hal pelajaran.

 _Bukan karena terlalu manja, seperti kata Oh Sehun._

Mengenai Oh Sehun, Luhan rasa tamparan telak di pipi Sehun dari telapak tangannya adalah hal yang pantas. Pria itu tidak tahu apapun mengenai Xi Luhan serta dua orang yang menghidupi Luhan -Baba dan Mama- yang sebenarnya. Luhan bukanlah seperti yang berada di otak pria itu, _sama sekali jauh berbeda!_

Pria itu terlanjur melihat Luhan dari segi sifat, dan sangat tidak beruntungnya sifat Luhan itulah yang membuat Sehun muak dan membencinya. Tapi tidak ada suatu tindakan yang tidak disebabkan oleh suatu alasan. Tentu Luhan memiliki alasan mengapa dirinya menyembunyikan sifat aslinya di hadapan Sehun.

Karena Luhan tahu sejak awal Sehun tidak menginginkannya. Pria itu hanya menerima perjodohan karena sebuah paksaan dari orangtuanya. Berbeda dengan Luhan, Sehun berhasil memenangkan hatinya di pandangan pertama. Jika Sehun tidak menginginkan, lalu bagaimana lagi? Luhan tidak mungkin memaksa Sehun dengan memberikan pilihan antara meminum racun tikus atau menerima perjodohan itu.

 _Yang bisa Luhan lakukan hanyalah menutupi kesedihannya dibalik topeng kegembiraan._

Sudah beberapa menit Luhan melamun di bangku taman hingga menyadari sesuatu di atas kepalanya yang mampu meneduhkannya dari terpaan sinar matahari.

"Apa yang dilakukan seorang gadis di tengah hari seperti ini?" Sebuah suara dari belakang. Luhan tersentak dan otomatis memutar kepalanya. Dibelakangnya berdiri seseorang dengan membawa sebuah map yang Luhan yakini sempat melindungi kepalanya barusan.

"Jin?"

"Syukurlah aku tidak salah orang." Jin mengambil duduk di samping Luhan dan mengamati raut wajah Luhan disampingnya seraya mengibaskan map ke arah wajahnya sendiri. Oh, Jin sungguh tidak kuat terkena matahari.

"Bagaimana kau ada disini?" Luhan tidak tahan untuk bertanya. Setau Luhan, cafe Jin cukup jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Dan Luhan juga tidak menemukan jawaban kenapa Jin bisa ke taman kota sesiang ini.

"Aku ada urusan dengan kakakku di dekat sini. Lalu aku melihat seseorang yang mirip denganmu, dan ternyata memang kau." Lelaki itu menunjukkan map di tangannya dan Luhan tidak perlu tahu hubungan urusan kakak-adik dengan map. Mungkin bisnis keluarga? Siapa tahu.

"Dan kau? Membolos kuliah?"

Luhan berdiam sebentar untuk mencari alasan yang tepat. Toh Luhan juga tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa berada di taman kota dan tidak pulang saja.

"Mencari udara segar.", jawab Luhan singkat. "Dan aku sedang tidak ada jadwal kuliah."

"Bohong. Anak kecil juga tahu udara tengah hari tidaklah segar." Jin mendapat satu pukulan kecil di lengan akibat perkataannya yang sangat benar.

Terbekatilah kau, Kim Seok Jin! Si gadis yang tadi menangis satu jam berhasil mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Kau habis menangis?"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya. Berusaha mengulur waktu agar tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah pasti jawabannya. Ya, Luhan memang menangis. Menghabiskan satu jamnya yang berharga untuk menangisi pria tak berperasaan bernama Oh Sehun.

"Tidak. Aku hanya... kepanasan."

"Ck! Itu karena kau bodoh!"

"Apa?"

Jin meraih tangan Luhan dengan tangannya yang bebas. Menarik tangan gadis yang mulai memerah dan untunglah pemilik tangan itu tidak protes saat Jin menariknya menuju mobil.

...

Jin berhenti dari acara tarik-menarik tangan Luhan setelah mencapai sebuah restoran yang tidak jauh dari taman kota. Pria tinggi itu mendesah lega saat tubuhnya diguyur udara dingin AC begitu masuk ke dalam restoran.

Jin sempat mendapati tangan Luhan meremas tangannya, dan ia cukup peka untuk tahu bahwa Luhan tidak ingin masuk kesana, entah karena apa. Jadilah mereka berdua berhenti di depan pintu kaca restoran dan terlalu banyak orang berseliweran disana.

"Kenapa?"

"A-aku mau pulang."

"Tapi kita baru sampai, dan bahkan belum mencari meja. Temani aku makan siang."

"Aku sudah kenyang. Kau bisa makan sendiri, kan?"

"Jangan bohong. Tenang saja, aku yang traktir."

"Aku juga bisa mentraktirmu, tapi aku tidak mau makan disini!"

Jin mendecak kesal. Seharusnya ia sadar gadis ini adalah si keras kepala. "Bagaimana kalau aku memaksa?"

"Aku juga akan memaksa untuk pulang! Ayolah, Jin. Aku tidak akan memintamu mengantarku, aku bisa menelpon sopirku."

"Ti-dak!" Jangan salahkan Jin jika pria itu juga tidak suka mengalah. Matanya melihat ke wajah Luhan yang memerah. "Kau bisa dehidrasi."

Jadilah Luhan terpaksa menyetujui keinginan Jin, toh dirinya memang butuh sesuatu yang menyegarkan tenggorokannya kendati tidak nafsu makan.

" _Lho,_ Nona Luhan?"

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, diikuti Jin yang berada dua langkah di depan Luhan.

Luhan bertanya melalui kernyitan dahinya, merasa pernah mengenal pria maskulin berkacamata yang barusan menyapanya.

"Aku Sekretaris Lee, jika Anda lupa."

"O-oh!" Luhan ingat! Dirinya memang sempat berkenalan dengan pria itu, kalau tidak salah saat Luhan ikut Baba untuk bertemu Sehun dan pria itu juga. Tapi sayangnya Luhan tidak melihat pria itu di meja kerjanya tadi.

"Nona bisa bergabung dengan kami, kebetulan Direktur Oh juga sedang makan siang."

Ya. Luhan tahu itu. Itulah alasan mengapa Luhan bersikeras untuk pulang pada Jin. Agar tidak bertemu dengan pria yang beberapa jam belakangan meletakkan Luhan dalam mood paling buruk.

Melihat Sehun apalagi makan siang satu meja dengannya bukanlah ide yang bagus, Luhan memilih pergi sekalian daripada moodnya kembali hancur.

"Maaf. Tapi gadis ini sudah saya _booking_. Permisi!"

Untuk kali ini Luhan berterimakasih pada Jin karena telah membawanya pergi. Kali ini Luhan tidak akan memarahi Jin karena membawanya sesuka hati. Syukurlah, dengan demikian Luhan hanya perlu mengucapkan maaf dan membungkuk pada Sekretaris Lee untuk menolak. Luhan tidak perduli bagaimana tanggapan Sekretaris Lee mengetahui Luhan menolak makan siang dengan tunangannya sendiri yang notabene Tuan Besar Sekretaris Lee.

Seharusnya begitu, tapi beda lagi jika Luhan justru mencuri pandang pada Oh Sehun yang berjarak dua meja dari tempatnya duduk. Seperti biasa, pria itu terlihat tampan luar biasa menggunakan kemeja hitam minus jas kantornya. Dan seperti biasa pula, berhasil mengoptimalkan kerja jantung Luhan berkali-kali lipat tidak perduli seberapa besarnya amarah Luhan terhadap pria itu.

"Luhan!"

Luhan tersentak saat tiba-tiba Jin menginterupsinya. "A-apa?"

"Kau mau pesan apa, _Sayangku_?", tanya Jin gemas setelah tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Luhan.

"Yak!", protes Luhan mendengar panggilan menggelikan dari Jin barusan. Sungguh! Apa lelaki itu habis terbentur sesuatu?

"Makanya kau mau pesan apa? Aku memanggilmu seribu kali, tahu!"

"Ck, berlebihan! Aku pesan jus tomat saja.", ucap Luhan dan segera di catat oleh waitress.

"Makanannya?"

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak lapar."

"Oke. Aku juga tidak makan kalau begitu."

"Apa-apaan? Kau bilang kau lapar jadi menculikku disini."

Jin mengendikkan bahu dan Luhan melengos. Tanpa sengaja Luhan melempar pandangan ke Oh Sehun,dan sengaja atau tidak, pria itu juga memandang ke arahnya. Luhan berpura-pura tidak memandangnya juga, meski ia setengah mati menahan debaran gila jantungnya.

Lalu Luhan tidak tahu harus bagaimana, saat pria yang sempat dibencinya itu berjalan ke arahnya lengkap dengan mata elang nan tajam ala Oh Sehun.

"Kalau kau tidak lupa, kita belum mengakhiri semuanya. Akhiri dulu, dan kau bisa berkencan sepuasmu."

Dan Luhan merasakan harga dirinya runtuh dan mood-nya kembali turun di level terendah. Lihatlah, bagaimana pria itu dengan mudah memberi isyarat untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Luhan, seolah hubungan mereka sebatas dua orang yang berkenalan di dalam bus lalu berpisah karena turun di halte berbeda. Ia juga -tetap- tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun pada Luhan dan berusaha mempertanggungjawabkan ucapannya tadi.

Oh Sehun memang ahli dalam menyakiti perasaan Xi Luhan.

...

"Luhan!"

Luhan tersentak dan mencoba fokus pada Jin yang berada disampingnya, ikut Luhan menunggu sopir pribadinya untuk menjemput. Lelaki itu menunjukkan telapak tangannya dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Lima kali. Kau sudah lima kali mengacuhkan panggilanku. Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?",tanyanya lalu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Luhan yang merasa bersalah hanya menunjukkan senyum paksanya. "Mian, Jin. Mood-ku sangat buruk, tidak seharusnya kau terkena imbasnya."

Jin menghembuskan nafas dan mengibaskan tangannya sekali. "It's okay. Aku juga salah telah membuat kekasihmu cemburu."

Mendengar itu Luhan sontak menoleh, seolah ucapan lelaki itu menggunakan bahasa planet yang tidak ia mengerti. Cemburu? Yang benar saja! Kalau saja Jin tahu kalau Luhan dan Sehun terlibat perjodohan dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan kandas, maka tidak mungkin ia berfikiran Sehun akan mengalami hal seperti itu –cemburu-. Well, Jin tidak perlu tahu karena Luhan merasa belum cukup dekat dengan Jin. Mereka hanya sebatas teman sekolah, yang kebetulan bertemu secara tidak sengaja, ditambah dengan sifat ramah Jin yang membuatnya dan Luhan terlihat akrab.

"Dia tidak akan cemburu. Tenang saja.", ucap Luhan.

 _Ya, dan sebaiknya jangan berharap Sehun akan cemburu, Luhan._ Hatinya memberontak memperingati.

"O-oh! Apa kalian…"

"Aku tidak ada hubungan dengannya lagi." Luhan mengalihkan fokus matanya ke arah lain selama tidak melihat Jin. Luhan tahu jawabannya tidak memuaskan rasa penasaran Jin. Akan tetapi Jin, yang memang tidak berniat mencampuri urusan Luhan dan kekasihnya, hanya mengendikkan bahu. Mau Luhan berhubungan atau tidak dengan pria tadi, Jin merasa itu bukan haknya untuk mencari tahu.

"Ah, jatuh cinta memang merepotkan. Itulah mengapa aku tidak ingin punya kekasih."

Luhan tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Jin. Luhan baru sadar bahwa lelaki itu sangat pintar menghibur Luhan dengan ucapannya yang asal-asalan. Mungkin Jin benar, jatuh cinta memang merepotkan. Apalagi mencintai seseorang yang tidak pernah mengharapkanmu untuk hadir di hidupnya.

Namun entah kenapa hati Luhan tidak menyesali perasaannya terhadap Sehun, meskipun yang Luhan dapatkan bukanlah kebahagiaan yang Luhan impikan.

…

Luhan memasuki rumah bak istana milik keluarganya yang tampak sepi. Orangtuanya masih belum pulang dari perjalanan bisnis di luar kota dan Yixing sepertinya asyik di kamarnya. Luhan tidak berniat melihat adiknya seperti yang selalu ia lakukan setiap malam. Entah mengganggu Yixing bermain game atau malah membantunya mengerjakan tugas sekolah, terlebih dengan penampilan dan raut wajahnya yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Luhan merasakan kelelahan disekujur tubuhnya. Ia segera menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang kesayangannya dan mencoba memejamkan mata. Mencoba mengusir rasa sesak yang masih bersarang diparu-parunya.

Tapi tidak berhasil, selanjutnya Luhan justru mengubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi meringkuk. Tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan tangisan mulai memenuhi ruangan kamar luas itu.

"Mama… aku harus bagaimana? Hiks…", gumamnya lirih. Isakan mulai terdengar dan bahunya bergetar. Luhan tidak menyukai dirinya yang lemah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hal yang membuatnya lemah hanyalah keluarganya dan Sehun. Oh Sehun, Luhan tidak habis fikir bagaimana bisa dirinya terjatuh begitu dalam pada lelaki tak berperasaan itu? Harusnya Luhan tidak selemah ini untuk menghabiskan air matanya demi lelaki yang tidak sedikitpun menaruh perhatian kepadanya.

Dan tiba-tiba Luhan menyesal kenapa perjodohan itu harus terjadi kepadanya. Seandainya dua bulan yang lalu tidak ada perjodohan, atau seandainya pria yang dijodohkan dengannya bukanlah Oh Sehun, Luhan yakin dirinya tidak akan sesakit ini. Oh Sehun terlalu sulit untuk Luhan gapai meskipun dengan jalan perjodohan sekalipun.

"Mama…"

Drrt… Drrt…

Seperti sebuah keajaiban, ponsel Luhan bergetar dan menampilkan nama sang Mama sebagai penelponnya. Luhan bergegas menghapus aliran air matanya dan mengatur suaranya sebaik mungkin agar sang Mama tidak mengetahui dirinya sedang menangis. Menangis karena pria yang diinginkan orangtuanya untuk mendampingi Luhan.

"Mama!", sapa Luhan dengan nada ceria dipaksakan.

" _Luhan-ah! Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

Jika seseorang pernah mengatakan bahwa ibu dan anak memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat, maka Luhan sangat menyetujuinya. Terbukti dari sang Mama yang tiba-tiba menelepon dan tanpa membalas sapaan Luhan langsung menanyakan kondisi Luhan. Membuat Luhan ingin menangis kembali, karena merasa bersyukur memiliki Mama, orang yang sebisa mungkin Luhan jaga perasaannya.

"T-tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa, Ma. Memangnya ada apa denganku?"

" _Syukurlah. Firasat Mama tidak enak, Mama kira terjadi sesuatu padamu."_

Luhan menggeleng pelan, dan ia sadar bawa Mama-nya tidak akan bisa melihat. Jika saja Mama tahu bahwa Luhan juga merasakan firasat buruk yang menghinggapi sejak kemarin. Tapi Luhan tidak ingin membuat Mama-nya memikirkan hal buruk yang belum tentu terjadi. "Mungkin hanya perasaan Mama saja."

" _Mungkin saja. Mama juga menelepon Yixing, dan adikmu bilang juga tidak apa-apa. Syukurlah!"_

"Hmm."

" _Yasudah. Mama jadi lebih tenang sekarang."_

Luhan terdiam cukup lama sebelum memutuskan untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya. Mulutnya gatal untuk bicara tetapi ia harus mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyampaikannya kepada sang Mama. "Ma…"

" _Hm? Ada apa sayang?"_

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Luhan menghela nafas. "Mengenai Sehun."

" _Oh ya!"_ Luhan mendengar Mama-nya memekik. _"Bagaimana keadaan Sehun? Dia baik juga, kan? Apa hubungan kalian semakin dekat?"_

Luhan meringis membayangkan ekspresi yang tercetak di wajah Mama, mendengar suara antusiasnya saja membuat Luhan yakin Mama-nya tidak menginginkan perjodohan yang telah disepakati menjadi berakhir. Luhan tidak ingin Mama kecewa tapi Luhan juga sudah tidak bisa membiarkan perasaannya tersakiti oleh orang yang sama berulang kali. Karena itulah, keinginan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sehun terus menyeruak di akal sehatnya walaupun dengan konsekuensi yang Luhan tahu pasti apa itu.

" _Luhan?"_

Luhan terkesiap. Sang Mama terdiam di ujung telepon, menandakan bahwa dirinya menunggu ucapan Luhan selanjutnya. "Bolehkah aku… _mengakhirinya saja?_ "

Mama terdiam cukup lama dan Luhan menunggu reaksi sang Mama dengan dada berdebar hebat. Apakah Mama akan menyetujui keputusannya, atau sebaliknya?

" _Kenapa, Lu?"_ ,tanya Mama dengan nada lirih.

"A-aku… aku tidak mencintainya lagi, Ma." Luhan mencoba berbohong meski tidak yakin Mama akan mempercayai ucapannya.

" _Jangan membohongi Mama, Luhan! Kau sangat mencintai Sehun. Katakan sejujurnya, hm?"_

"Mama… hiks!" Luhan tahu dirinya tidak akan mampu membohongi Mama. Mama lebih mengerti Luhan daripada

Luhan memahami dirinya sendiri. Luhan tidak sanggup menahan air matanya hingga ia kembali menangis. Tangisan Luhan seolah menjadi jawaban bagi Mama, bahwa putrinya mengalami kesedihan yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan melalui telepon. Putrinya membutuhkan pelukan sayang sebagai kekuatan, dan hal itu tidak bisa Luhan dapatkan hanya melalui telepon.

" _Sudah, jangan menangis, hm? Besok Mama dan Baba akan pulang, dan Mama janji akan mendengar cerita Luhannie sampai selesai, oke?"_

"Hmm…", gumam Luhan dan ia sontak teringat orangtuanya akan pulang besok. Luhan terlalu larut dengan kesedihannya hingga lupa sumber kebahagiaannya yang sangat ia rindukan selama berminggu-minggu akan kembali ke rumah.

" _Jangan terus memikirkannya, hm? Simpan kerisauanmu hingga besok. Tidurlah dengan nyenyak, jangan makan dan masuk kuliah. Jangan lupa tanggung jawabmu sebagai mahasiswi, hm?"_

"Arasseo."

" _Mama tutup, ya? Bye!"_

"Oke. Titip salam untuk Baba, Ma!"

KLIK!

Luhan meletakkan kembali teleponnya dan merubah posisinya menjadi telentang. Berbicara dengan Mama nyatanya mampu meringankan beban Luhan, dan itu sangat disyukuri oleh Luhan. Seperti biasa Mama selalu mengingatkan Luhan dengan tanggungjawabnya. Mama adalah seorang ibu yang lembut namun tegas, jika Luhan melepaskan tanggungjawabnya maka Luhan harus menyiapkan diri dari ketegasan sang Mama yang tidak main-main.

 _Apa yang kau maksud dengan tidak mendidikku dengan benar, Oh Sehun?_

…

" _Dan jika aku bunuh diri, aku tidak akan membiarkan mayatku merepotkanmu. Aku akan meminta kepada siapapun sebelum aku mati, kalau aku tidak mengizinkanmu melihat mayatku barang sedetikpun!"_

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya berulang kali, mencari posisi yang paling pas untuk menyambut mimpi, dan lampu disisinya juga sudah dimatikan. Seharusnya ia bisa lebih cepat terlelap akibat rasa lelahnya bekerja, tapi entah kenapa otaknya yang bekerja seharian tetap bekerja hingga sekarang. Bagaimana caranya terlelap jika otaknya tanpa perintah masih memproses kejadian yang ia alami hari ini, termasuk kedatangan Luhan yang tiba-tiba dan menumpahkan amarah.

" _Atas nama orangtuaku, aku minta maaf. Mungkin mereka memaksamu untuk menikahiku, tapi bukankah mereka memberimu kesempatan memilih? Kau bisa menolakku, dan semuanya berakhir. Kau bisa mencari seseorang yang sesuai dengan 'keinginan'-mu."_

" _Aku mendengar hinaanmu pada Baba dan Mama-ku! Berengsek kau, Oh!"_

"ARGGHH! SIALAN!"

Sehun melemparkan selimutnya dengan keras. Badannya terduduk dan ia tidak memiliki nafsu untuk tidur sedikitpun. Bayangan Luhan dengan ekspresi kecewa itu tergambar jelas di kepala Sehun, dan Sehun tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk mengenyahkan gadis itu dari pikirannya. Bahkan suara bergetar Luhan masih bisa Sehun dengar dengan jelas. Apa gadis itu tidak lelah terus berputar di pikiran Sehun sejak tadi siang?

Sehun menggeram kesal, bangkit dari ranjang dan beranjak menuju dapur. Ia memerlukan setidaknya satu gelas air mineral untuk menghilangkan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba merasuki rongga dadanya. Sehun merasakan itu, rasa bersalah yang belum pernah Sehun rasakan selama ia mengenal Luhan. Padahal selama ini Sehun sering melakukan tindakan yang lebih dari ucapan tajam, tapi detik ini Sehun merasakan bersalah setelah melihat genangan air mata Luhan dari ekor matanya.

"Oh, Tuan Muda." Seorang pelayan memergoki Sehun di dapur tengah malam. Pelayan wanita itu lalu menunduk dan berniat meninggalkan Sehun sebelum Sehun menahannya dengan kalimat perintahnya.

"Buatkan aku susu hangat. Dan antarkan ke kamarku."

"Baik, Tuan."

Sehun lantas pergi menuju kamarnya kembali. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya untuk memberikan segelas susu hangat sesuai perintahnya. Sehun menghabiskan susu itu dalam waktu singkat, dan berupaya untuk menggapai mimpinya kembali. Berharap agar susu hangat bisa membawanya tertidur tanpa perlu menenggak obat tidur. Sehun tidak memerlukannya.

" _Kalau kau tidak lupa, kita belum mengakhiri semuanya. Akhiri dulu, dan kau bisa berkencan sepuasmu."_

Dan berikutnya tetaplah sama. Dan kini Sehun semakin menyadari kebodohannya akibat ucapannya tadi di restoran. Bukannya meminta maaf telah menghina orangtua Luhan, Sehun justru menambah kesalahannya dengan bantuan mulut tajamnya. Entah apa yang membuat Sehun memberanikan diri untuk mendatangi Luhan dan menumpahkan kekesalannya yang tak beralasan. Sehun merasakan kakinya bergerak menuju Luhan tanpa sadar kala itu, tepat saat Luhan duduk berdua dengan lelaki yang tidak Sehun kenali.

"Arrghh!" Sehun kembali mengerang, merasakan kepalanya berdenyut seolah melarangnya untuk jatuh tertidur dan berujung menyiksa Sehun tanpa sadar. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Xi Luhan?!"

…

Esoknya Luhan kembali beraktifitas seperti biasa. Ia masih tidak bersemangat dan matanya masih nampak sembab, membuktikan bahwa Luhan tidak menuruti perintah Mama untuk tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Sudah siap Nona?", tanya sang sopir saat melihat Luhan keluar dari rumah lengkap dengan pakaian sopan dan tas kuliahnya.

"Hm." Luhan menjawab seadanya dan bergegas memasuki mobil sebelum seseorang mencegat lengannya. Mata Luhan membulat, lalu kembali memasang ekspresi datar.

"Ada apa, Oh Sehun?"

Tanpa sadar tangan Sehun mengepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Telinganya merasa asing saat Luhan mengucap nama lengkap Sehun dalam nada datar. Nada yang persis saat Luhan berada di kantornya kemarin siang.

"Aku ingin minta maaf, atas ucapanku kemarin.", ucap Sehun dengan kesungguhan di kedua matanya. Ia sungguh merasa bersalah, dan keinginan untuk meminta maaf ini murni dari otaknya yang tetap bekerja sepanjang malam dan melarangnya untuk tidur hingga pukul empat pagi. Tanpa paksaan dari orang tua Sehun yang memang tidak mengetahui masalah ini.

Luhan jelas menemukan binar kesungguhan di mata Sehun, tapi saat melihat pria itu Luhan kembali merasakan hatinya berdenyut. Ucapan tajam pria itu masih memenuhi pikiran Luhan.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku, tapi pada orangtua-"

"Bukan hanya soal orangtuamu, tapi juga tentangmu. Aku minta maaf." Sehun menyela.

Luhan tersenyum mengejek. Terus terang hatinya sedikit melambung mendengar permintaan maaf tulus Sehun. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku lama karena Luhan tidak terlalu berharap Sehun meminta maaf karena memiliki perasaan lain untuknya.

"Ya. Aku memaafkanmu.", ucap Luhan. "Bersabarlah, aku akan membujuk Mama dan Babaku dan setelah itu, aku akan mendatangi orangtuamu."

Ucapan Luhan sontak membuat Sehun terkejut. "Untuk?"

"Sudah jelas, bukan? Menyelesaikanurusan kita, atau lebih jelasnya mengakhiri perjodohan bodoh kita berdua."

.

.

.

 **TBC!**

.

.

I'm sorry for late post! *deep bow*

Fiuhh akhirnya nyampek chapter 4, maaf banget kalo nggak memuaskan karena bikinnya ngebut banget! Padahal kemaren bilangnya tinggal naruh TBC, ternyata ada beberapa scene yang aku ubah dan ujungnya harus merubah tulisannya juga.

Daaann REVIEWERS-nya udah nyampek 120+ huweee aku jadi terharuuu~~ *cry*. Aku gak nyangka yang minat banyak juga, padahal ff ini aku buat iseng dan belum nemu titik terangnya (?) alias endingnya gimana *hikseu*. Sumpah reader-nim sekalian, aku TERIMA KASIH BANGET! Aku thium thatu thatu yaa *kiss*

Keep RCL yaa~ aku seneng bgt kalo karyaku bisa dihargai. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bagi Sehun Luhan adalah gadis manja dan kekanakan. Namun kenyataannya Luhan lebih kuat dan mandiri dibandingkan apa yang Sehun bayangkan. Dan pada akhirnya, sesuatu menimpa dan penyesalan tidak dapat terelakkan.**_

 _ **~A Chance~**_

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **Previous…**_

" _Ya. Aku memaafkanmu.", ucap Luhan. "Bersabarlah, aku akan membujuk Mama dan Babaku dan setelah itu, aku akan mendatangi orangtuamu."_

 _Ucapan Luhan sontak membuat Sehun terkejut. "Untuk?"_

" _Sudah jelas, bukan? Menyelesaikan urusan kita, atau lebih jelasnya mengakhiri perjodohan bodoh kita berdua."_

…

 **Warning! Typo(s) detected!**

…

Satu menit, dua menit. Luhan dan Sehun masih bertatapan tajam sembari dikelilingi aura menegangkan. Mendapati Sehun bungkam tanpa merespon apapun, Luhan melepaskan cengkraman Sehun di lengannya dengan pelan. Kemudian Luhan memasuki mobil cepat-cepat untuk mencegah Sehun menahannya kembali. Ia tidak mau memberikan penjelasan pada Sehun tentang alasannya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perjodohan mereka. Sehun tidak perlu tahu karena apapun alasannya, Luhan yakin Sehun akan merasa senang sebab berita ini. Dan nyatanya Sehun tidak menahan ataupun melarang, dan tidak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata-pun dari bibirnya.

"Jalan, Pak!"

Meninggalkan Sehun yang mematung dengan berbagai pikirannya sendiri. Luhan menganggap keterdiaman Sehun adalah bentuk kegembiraan Sehun yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Luhan ragu apakah keputusan ini tepat atau tidak, tapi mengingat Sehun yang tidak menginginkannya, Luhan pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengalah. Sehun berhak bahagia dan kebahagiaan Sehun adalah hidup bebas tanpa dirisaukan oleh keberadaan Luhan sebagai pendampingnya. Luhan tidak pantas untuk menghalangi kebahagiaan Sehun itu.

Luhan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, memasok oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya yang sangat sesak. Air mata berlomba untuk turun dari mata rusa itu, Luhan menahannya hingga rasanya sangat sakit.

 _Kau menang, Oh Sehun. Ini kan yang kau inginkan?_

Disisi lain Sehun masih terdiam layaknya orang bodoh. Otaknya mendadak lamban untuk memproses ucapan Luhan apakah itu adalah suatu kabar buruk atau sebaliknya. Yang jelas Sehun tidak merasakan _euphoria_ itu, dimana Luhan telah menyerah dan tidak akan mengganggu hidup Sehun di kehidupan selanjutnya. Padahal ini adalah yang Sehun inginkan sejak lama, terlepas dari gadis manja dan kekanakan yang entah bagaimana bisa berubah terbalik menjadi dingin dalam waktu sehari.

…

Selama di dalam mobil, Luhan seperti kehilangan nyawanya. Ia memang tidak menangis, tapi juga tidak tersenyum ataupun mempertahankan keceriaan wajahnya. Luhan sudah kehilangan keceriaan itu, semenjak ia memutuskan untuk melepaskan Sehun sebagai hasil dari pemikirannya sepanjang malam. Memang terasa berat karena harus mengecewakan keinginan orangtuanya dan orang tua Sehun, dan lebih terasa berat untuk hati Luhan yang terlanjur menjadikan Sehun sebagai satu-satunya pria yang tersimpan disana.

Tapi keputusan untuk melepaskan Sehun sudah bulat, Luhan tidak ingin hubungannya dengan Sehun justru menghambat kebahagiaan sejati yang telah Tuhan persiapkan untuk keduanya masing-masing. Luhan mungkin akan bahagia memilik Sehun, namun bagaimana dengan pria itu? Pria yang tidak mengharapkan sebuah hubungan dengan Luhan dan murni hanya sebagai bentuk pengorbanan anak kepada orangtuanya. Ditambah lagi, perkataan menyakitkan dari mulut Sehun masih membekas jelas di otak dan hati Luhan. Membuatnya perlu berpikir ulang untuk mempertahankan pria bermulut pedas sepertinya.

Luhan terkesiap tatkala mobilnya berhenti tepat di depan gerbang Universitas. Luhan menyiapkan diri sebelum turun dari mobil, memastikan bahwa keadaannya baik-baik saja agar tidak ada yang tahu kondisinya sebenarnya.

"Jemput aku jam sebelas, Pak Lee!"

"Baik, Nona."

Luhan melambai singkat kepada sopir pribadinya lalu bergegas memasuki halaman Universitas yang cukup luas. Ia berjalan santai, mengingat perkuliahan akan dimulai jam setengah Sembilan. Masih ada waktu setengah jam yang bisa Luhan habiskan dengan bersantai mengitari halaman yang ditumbuhi bunga musim semi beraneka warna.

Berjalan kaki semakin membuat Luhan mengingat Sehun tanpa diperintah, mengingat pria itu menjemputnya sepulang kuliah di halaman ini. Ia akan berdiri bersandar di pintu mobil dan raut wajah yang sangat terpaksa. Sudah berulang kali Sehun menjemput Luhan, dan berulang kali pula Luhan mengetahui bahwa Sehun berdiri disana hanya karena dorongan dari orangtua, tidak ada ketulusan disana.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas lelah. Ia ke kampus untuk berkuliah, namun pria tak berperasaan itu masih membayang di ingatan Luhan. Seolah Sehun memiliki hak paten di otak Luhan untuk selalu memproses bayangan pria itu meski Luhan hanya melihat tempat yang biasanya digunakan Sehun untuk menunggunya.

Luhan masih menyusuri langkah dengan setengah melamun hingga pekikan heboh memasuki gendang telinganya.

"NONA AWAS!"

BRUK!

Luhan belum sempat menoleh ke belakang dan sebuah sepeda yang datang dari jalanan yang sedikit curam lebih dulu menabrak tubuhnya. Kecelakaan kecil itu akhirnya menimpa Luhan dan itu karena lelaki yang mengendarai sepedanya tanpa aturan.

"Aduh!", keluh Luhan saat pantatnya menyentuh jalanan yang kasar.

"Maaf Nona! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak tahu jika rem sepedaku putus. Maaf!" Lelaki itu mendekati Luhan setelah ia mendirikan sepeda kesayangannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

" _Aniyo!_ Aku oke."

Setelah itu si lelaki membantu Luhan berdiri. Bagaimanapun ini adalah salahnya yang terlalu mengebut dan tidak tahu jika rem-nya putus. Tahu begitu ia tidak akan membawa sepedanya untuk ke kampus yang jalannya agak berbukit itu.

"Akh!" Ia meringis menahan perih pada sikunya, benar saja disana terdapat luka goresan yang cukup lebar dan darah bercampur tanah. Lelaki itu terkejut dan segera memeriksa sesuatu yang membuat Luhan mengeluh sakit.

"Astaga! Kau terluka? Maafkan aku!"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya luka kecil. Kalau begitu aku pergi-"

"Tunggu Nona! Aku akan mengobati lukamu, ayo ke ruang kesehatan." Luhan menurut dan mengikuti lelaki yang kini mendorong sepedanya.

Luhan, yang tadi belum sempat melihat lelaki itu kini terkesiap saat ia menoleh ke lelaki itu. Ia merasa pernah bertemu lelaki berkulit sedikit gelap itu, namun dimana tepatnya Luhan tidak ingat.

…

"Akh!"

Luhan meringis saat merasakan perih di sikunya akibat cairan alkohol. Sebenarnya ia hanya perlu mencuci lukanya dengan air bersih dan memberikan sedikit obat merah, namun ternyata seseorang yang menabrak Luhan adalah seorang dokter yang tidak tinggal diam pada luka sekecil apapun. Menurutnya luka sekecil apapun akan menjadi besar jika tidak ditangani.

"Selesai." Si dokter lelaki itu membereskan alat-alatnya setelah selesai mengobati luka Luhan. Ia lalu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ah! Aku lupa belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Kim Jongin, aku baru beberapa hari bekerja disini untuk membantu menjaga ruang kesehatan."

Luhan membalas uluran tangan si lelaki bernama Jongin itu, dan lagi-lagi Luhan pernah mendengar nama itu melintas di indera pendengarannya. Wajah dan nama, dimana Luhan pernah mengetahuinya?

"Aku Luhan. Xi Luhan."

Dan kini gantian Jongin yang terkejut bukan main. Lelaki itu menatap Luhan dengan alis berkerut dan penuh selidik. Matanya tidak lepas dari Luhan untuk memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tidak salah. Ya, Jongin pernah mendengar nama itu saat salah satu temannya bercerita soal kekesalannya kepada seorang gadis. Oh Sehun, ya, Jongin mendengar nama familiar itu dari mulut Sehun dan terus terang Jongin belum tahu bagaimana sosok nyataLuhan yang Sehun ceritakan.

Jadi gadis ini yang namanya Xi Luhan? Entah kebetulan atau tidak jika Luhan berkuliah di Universitas tempat Jongin bekerja. Sebenarnya Jongin hanya sementara, yaitu untuk mengantikan dokter sebelumnya yang jatuh sakit. Jika bukan permintaan dari senior di Rumah Sakit, mungkin Jongin tidak akan berada disini sekarang dan memilih fokus dengan pekerjaannya di Rumah Sakit.

"Ada apa?", tanya Luhan bingung. Jongin tersentak dan mengembalikan ekspresi ramahnya.

"Aniyo! Aku sungguh minta maaf, karenaku kau terkena musibah.", jawab Jongin seraya menunjuk luka di siku Luhan dengan dagunya. "Aku merasa sangat bersalah. Ingatkan aku untuk tidak membawa sepedaku lagi besok!"

Luhan tersenyum kecil mendapati wajah Jongin yang masam luar biasa. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Lagipula kau yang mengobati lukaku, jadi kurasa kita impas." Luhan tersenyum dan itu membuat Jongin bertanya dalam hati, kenapa Luhan sangat dibenci oleh _nya_? Padahal jika dilihat sekilas-pun, Luhan tidak terlihat sebagai gadis menyebalkan seperti yang diceritakan. Kalaupun Luhan sempat mengeluh, itu wajar karena ia sedang kesakitan. Tidak ada yang salah, toh, bukannya perempuan adalah makhluk paling rapuh dan cengeng?

"Kurasa aku harus ke kelas." Luhan mengintip arlojinya lalu bergegas dan Jongin otomatis ikut berdiri. Membiarkan Luhan mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di atas meja kerja Jongin. "Lain kali berhati-hatilah. Bisa bahaya kalau kau menabrak orang selain aku."

Jongin hanya tersenyum kecut dan mengamini ucapan Luhan dalam hati. Untungnya bukan orang lain, karena Jongin tidak bisa menjamin dirinya akan selamat dari seseorang yang ditabraknya. Bisa-bisa Jongin diminta bertanggung jawab lebih dari mengobati luka korbannya.

Luhan membungkuk sekilas dan Jongin mengantarnya hingga ke depan pintu.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Luhan-ssi."

"Hmm. Aku ke kelas dulu. Permisi, Jongin-ssi."

Luhan yang beranjak pergi hingga menghilang di belokan koridor, tidak lepas sedikitpun dari pandangan Jongin. Bukan, bukan karena ia mengagumi tubuh mungil Luhan dari belakang, ia tidak tertarik dengan hal itu ditambah lagi ia memiliki seorang istri tercinta yang menunggu dirumah. Namun, kelakuan Jongin tersebut semata-mata karena ia belum menemukan satu alasan-pun kenapa gadis itu sangatlah di benci oleh Sehun. Jongin bahkan sampai terkejut setelah mendengar cacian Sehun kemarin, saat Jongin sengaja mampir untuk mengunjungi teman semasa SMA-nya itu.

…

Luhan memasuki ruang kelasnya yang cukup sepi. Hanya beberapa mahasiswi yang duduk di ujung belakang, sibuk bergossip seraya melihat-lihat majalah _Fashion_ keluaran minggu ini. Luhan tidak terlibat disana, tidak tertarik sekaligus tidak cukup dekat dengan teman satu kelasnya. Sekali lagi ia gadis yang pendiam, tidak akan berbicara jika tidak ada yang bertanya padanya.

Kecuali jika bersama Sehun, Luhan akan berubah menjadi Luhan si gadis ceria.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas kasar, tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara untuk mengusir Sehun dari otaknya. Kenapa sangat mudah bagi Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam hidup Luhan, tetapi begitu sulit untuk pergi begitu saja? Jika begini caranya, Luhan ragu untuk melupakan Sehun dalam waktu singkat.

Luhan menghela nafas lelah. Lelah, semuanya terlalu rumit dan sulit untuk diselesaikan menggunakan logika. Mungkin tidak akan serumit itu seandainya perasaan tidak terlibat didalamnya. Tapi Luhan terlanjur menikmati perasaan cintanya pada Sehun dalam kurun waktu dua bulan belakangan. Meskipun sifat Sehun sangatlah jauh dari keinginan Luhan, nyatanya Luhan tetap mengharapkan Sehun berada disekitarnya. Menjawab pertanyaan Luhan asal-asalan ataupun menghabiskan waktu dengan terpaksa. Luhan tetap menyukai itu.

…

"Katakan berapapun uang yang kau mau, dan segeralah menjauh dari putraku!"

Dia wanita paruh baya, menunjukkan keangkuhan khas kalangan atas beserta tampilan penuh kemewahan yang menyilaukan mata. Tangannya yang terawat menggeser selembar kertas berupa cek beserta bolpoin ke arah seorang gadis dihadapannya yang masih betah menunduk. Tangan gadis itu bergetar, namun ia menyembunyikan dibawah meja. Ia tidak berani mengangkat wajah meskipun wanita didepannya memberikannya sesuatu.

"Kau menolak seratus juta won yang kuberikan kepadamu kemarin. Itu kurang, kan? Maka tulis berapa banyak uang yang kau inginkan dan pergi sejauh mungkin dari putraku!"

Si gadis semakin menunduk dalam. Matanya memanas, ia ingin menangis namun tidak bisa. Ia sudah berjanji kepada putra dari wanita paruh baya itu untuk tidak menangis, dan tidak menyerah menghadapi apapun yang bisa mengganggu hubungan mereka. Bentakan dari wanita itu sungguh menyakiti hatinya. Ia memang gadis miskin, namun ia memiliki hati untuk tidak menukar sosok pria yang ia cintai dengan uang meski dengan jumlah tidak sedikit. Uang tidak akan membuatnya bertemu dengan sosok pria lain yang bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta sangat dalam seperti sekarang, ia yakin itu.

Hanya _dia,_ pria yang lahir dari rahim wanita kaya itu.

"Maaf. Saya tidak bisa." Sang gadis memberanikan diri berucap dan mengangkat wajahnya sedikit. Bagaimanapun wanita dihadapannya adalah seorang yang lebih tua darinya dan patut ia hormati, tidak perduli dengan kata-kata menyakitkan wanita itu untuk dirinya. Mata kecilnya mulai berkaca-kaca dan ia harus menahannya agar tidak jatuh. "Saya tidak akan melepaskan putra anda, Nyonya. Maafkan saya."

Si wanita mendecih, melipat tangannya di depan dada dan membalas ucapan gadis itu dengan mulut tajamnya yang sepertinya sudah terlatih untuk menghina gadis berwajah polos. "Kau- memangnya apa yang kau banggakan dari dirimu itu, hah? Kau tidak memiliki apapun dan kau sama sekali tidak pantas bersanding dengan calon pewaris keluarga Park!"

 _Jangan dengarkan siapapun. Cukup dengarkan kata hatimu dan percaya padaku, hm?_

Ingatan itu menyeruak dan gadis itu memejamkan mata. Mencoba melakukan ucapan sang kekasih untuk tidak mendengarkan perkataan menyakitkan dari siapapun. Ia tidak salah, hubungan mereka tidak salah. Takdir sedang bermain dan si gadis hanya cukup bertahan dari _siapapun_ itu.

"Setidaknya saya mencintai putra Anda dengan tulus."

BRAK!

"Persetan dengan cinta!" Wanita itu memukul meja dengan keras, menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup mengganggu bagi pengunjung café lain tempat mereka bertemu. Sang gadis semakin bergetar, sejujurnya ia sangat takut kendati ia menunjukkan ekspresi tegar. Hatinya mengucap nama orang yang sama berulang kali, seolah mengirim pesan melalui telepati agar nama yang disebutnya itu bisa datang untuk menolong dan membelanya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan keluarga Park memiliki menantu sepertimu! Menjijikan!" Si gadis hanya diam saat wanita paruh baya berdiri dan menunjuk wajahnya berulang kali dengan berang. "Kau jalang tidak tahu malu!"

Satu bulir air mata menetes tanpa bisa ditahan. Gadis itu merasa hatinya dicabik dengan kuat dan kakinya tidak mampu berdiri tegak. Harga dirinya sudah diinjak dibawah sepatu mahal wanita itu.

"Maafkan saya. Maaf." Hanya kata maaf yang bisa ia ucapkan sebab menyerukan kata pembelaan-pun dirasa percuma.

"Aku tidak butuh maafmu, jalang! Yang kuinginkan hanyalah kepergianmu dari sisi putraku! Lakukan atau-"

"Atau silahkan Anda yang pergi dari sini, Nyonya."

Wanita itu menoleh dengan cepat, memberikan tatapan penuh tanya pada seorang lelaki yang menginterupsi ucapannya. Awalnya ia berfikir bahwa putranya yang datang, namun dugaannya salah karena yang datang adalah lelaki asing.

"Kami minta maaf tapi pelanggan lain merasa terganggu dengan kemarahan Anda."

"Siapa kau?"

"Saya?" Lelaki itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Saya Kim Seok-jin, pemilik café tempat Anda membuat keributan. Karena saya tidak ingin pelanggan kami kabur, jadi, saya meminta Anda untuk meninggalkan tempat ini sekarang."

"Kau- mengusir pelangganmu?!" Wanita itu mendesis geram, seketika mengacuhkan si gadis yang mulai terisak parah dan beralih pada Jin yang memasang ekspresi tenang.

"Maafkan kami. Tapi kami lebih memilih menciptakan ketenangan di café kami daripada kehilangan satu pelanggan."

"Ya ampun! Dimana sopan santunmu anak muda?"

"Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, disana pintu yang bisa membawa anda keluar." Jin memasang senyum sembari mengangkat tangannya untuk menunjukkan pintu yang ia maksud.

Si wanita melenggang pergi tanpa mengucap sepatah kata-pun. Ketukan sepatu hak tingginya terdengar saat ia keluar dari café dengan perasaan dongkol. Ia bahkan lupa dengan sesosok gadis mungil yang menjadi bahan caciannya selama ini dan ia tinggalkan di dalam.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Fokus Jin teralih pada gadis yang terduduk lemah di kursi. Jin mampu mendengar isakan yang keluar dibalik telapak tangan yang menutupi wajah gadis itu dan Jin berinisiatif untuk memberikan segelas air putih untuknya.

"Minumlah."

Gadis itu menurut dan meminum air putih satu teguk. Penampilannya sangatlah berantakan dengan wajah memerah, basah, dan tubuh bergetar.

"Wanita itu sangat menakutkan! Kau mengenalnya?", komentar Jin berusaha mencairkan suasana. Ia menduduki kursi disamping gadis yang masih terisak meski telah berhenti menangis.

Jin membiarkan si gadis terdiam dan kembali menunduk. Ia tidak merasa tersinggung meski tidak ada jawaban dari gadis itu. Toh sebenarnya Jin sudah mendengar apa yang wanita paruh baya itu katakan, kendati Jin tidak sengaja menguping dari balik meja kasir.

"Sudahlah, jangan takut lagi, wanita itu sudah pergi." Jin mengibaskan tangannya diantara kepala si gadis yang menunduk. Tentu saja si gadis melihat tangan itu dan mendongak. "Aku Kim Seok-jin. Kau?"

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

…

Terik matahari sungguh menyengat. Luhan sangat membenci musim panas terlebih di pukul sebelas saat matahari bersinar dengan maksimal. Luhan harus merelakan pakaiannya basah ataupun surainya menjadi lembab dan bau. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa pergi untuk pulang dengan menaiki taksi karena sopir pribadinya pasti sudah di perjalanan untuk menjemput. Bagaimanapun Luhan masih memiliki hati nurani untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan kerja keras Tuan Lee untuk menjemputnya dalam waktu yang tepat.

Luhan masih berdiri di depan gerbang dengan peluh yang mulai keluar dari kelenjar keringatnya, hingga sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di depannya. Tanpa melihat sang pengemudi, Luhan sudah tahu siapa pemilik mobil mewah ini. Luhan sudah sering menaikinya dan ia sama sekali tidak berminat untuk menaikinya lagi di waktu sekarang.

"Masuklah!"

Oh Sehun, pria itu masih tampak datar seperti biasa. Tidak ada senyuman seperti yang biasanya ia torehkan ketika berada di sekitar teman-temannya. Tatapan mata elangnya mengarah ke Luhan dan selalu berhasil memberantakkan kinerja jantung Luhan menjadi berdebar tidak karuan. Jika sebelumnya Luhan sangat menyukai sensasi detakan jantungnya yang tidak normal, namun tidak untuk sekarang. Ia tidak ingin merasakan hal itu setidaknya untuk saat ini, meskipun tanpa diperintah jantungnya tetap saja berdebar. Luhan menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama tidak bersahabatnya dengan Sehun, terlihat dari tubuhnya yang tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri untuk melakukan perintah Sehun.

"Sampai kapan kau berdiri disana?", tanya Sehun melihat Luhan yang tidak kunjung memasuki mobilnya. Pertanyaan Sehun dijawab dengan gerakan kaki Luhan yang melangkah, namun tidak memasuki mobil Sehun melainkan ke arah mobil yang dikemudikan Tuan Lee yang baru saja tiba.

"Xi Luhan!" Sehun melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi pagi. Tangannya mencengkeram lengan Luhan hingga mampu menghentikan langkah panjang Luhan dalam sekali sentakan. Namun Luhan menyentak tangan Sehun di lengannya hingga terlepas, lalu berjalan kembali dan Sehun tidak membiarkan Luhan pergi begitu saja. Sehun sudah memutuskan untuk membicarakan sesuatu hal penting dengan Luhan, itulah yang membawanya kemari untuk menemui Luhan dan menyelesaikan semuanya tanpa perlu menundanya lagi.

 _Selesai? Apa maksudmu menyelesaikan perjodohan kalian, Oh Sehun? Bukankah sepanjang jam kantor pikiranmu hanya dipenuhi oleh ucapan Luhan yang ingin mengakhiri perjodohan? Katakan saja kalau kau tidak ingin Luhan melakukan ucapannya!_ Batinnya berbicara dan Sehun menggeram kesal. Tidak tahu bagaimana bisa kata batinnya sangat kontras dengan isi pikirannya.

"Katakan apa maumu." Luhan memandang lengannya dan Sehun segera melepas cengkramannya.

"Kita bicara. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Bagiku kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun!" Luhan mencoba bertahan dan seharusnya Sehun sedikit peka dengan getaran di suara Luhan. Tapi nyatanya, Sehun tidak perduli karena fokusnya hanya pada ucapan Luhan barusan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kurasa kau cukup paham karena aku juga mengatakan hal yang sama tadi pagi." Setelah sempat menunduk untuk mengumpulkan kepercayaan diri yang melayang entah kemana, Luhan mendongak. "Aku ingin kita berakhir. Tidak ada perjodohan, pertunangan, bahkan pernikahan seperti yang diinginkan orangtua kita."

Mata Sehun menajam, ingin tahu darimana Luhan mendapatkan keberanian untuk mengatakan hal itu.

"Kau egois, Xi Luhan.", ucapnya dalam nada rendah.

Luhan merasakan oksigen berhenti mengelilinginya. Paru-parunya menyesak dan butiran air mata sukses meluncur deras di kedua pipinya. Luhan sudah sering mendapat ucapan pedas dari Sehun, namun entah kenapa, kali ini Luhan sudah muak. Muak mengetahui Sehun sangat detail dengan kekurangannya sementara tidak ada satu kebaikan Luhan yang ia ingat.

"Aku tahu. Tapi keputusanku sudah bulat! Aku tidak akan-"

"Kau yakin? Bukankah kau mencintaiku?"

Luhan tertegun. Bahunya merosot dan rangkaian kata yang sudah ia persiapkan menghilang tak tersisa. Selaan Sehun berhasil menohok jantung Luhan dan membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Benar, Sehun sangat benar. Luhan mencintai Sehun dan melepas pria itu bukanlah hal yang mudah terutama melupakannya. Luhan harus mengalami pergolakan batin dan perdebatan rumit antara otak dan hatinya. Hati Luhan berbicara untuk tetap bertahan, tetapi otaknya memerintah untuk berhenti berharap.

Pada akhirnya Luhan memilih menuruti akal sehatnya, dengan berbekal pemikiran positif bahwa melupakan Sehun nantinya bukanlah hal yang sulit. Meskipun separuh jiwanya tidak yakin dengan pemikiran positif itu.

"Untuk apa aku bertahan pada orang yang kucintai, sedangkan orang itu tidak melihat padaku sedikitpun? Berterimakasihlah kepadaku karena -Akh!" Sehun kembali mencengkeram lengan Luhan lebih kuat, hingga memunculkan rintihan Luhan akibat cengkraman kuat Sehun menyentuh luka Luhan yang didapatkannya tadi pagi.

"Kau egois! Kau tidak memikirkan perasaan orangtuamu dan orangtuaku!" Sehun menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanku?" Sehun kontan terdiam. Dan demi Tuhan! Sehun lebih memilih Luhan menangis keras daripada menunjukkan ekspresi datar seperti sekarang. Sehun benar-benar tidak mengenal Luhan akhir-akhir ini. Kemana perginya Luhan yang selama ini nampak di mata Sehun? Kenapa yang Sehun lihat hanyalah sosok gadis bersifat dingin yang terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik mata beningnya. Gadis itu tidak lagi banyak bicara seperi dulu, setidaknya untuk beberapa hari ini.

Sehun tahu kesalahannya yang telah mencaci Luhan di belakang gadis itu. Sehun juga sadar bahwa tidak seharusnya ia mengatakan hinaan pada orangtua Luhan kala itu, dan ia sudah berusaha meminta maaf dengan tulus. Tapi apa mungkin Luhan berubah terbalik hanya karena hal itu?

"Ikut aku!"

Luhan mengizinkan Sehun menarik lengannya dan membawa Luhan ke dalam mobil. Mata tajam Sehun sempat menelisik ke sekitarnya sekilas, memergoki beberapa pasang mata sedang fokus mengamatinya dan Luhan. Mungkin mereka heran melihat pasangan yang terlihat serasi itu kini bertengkar hebat.

Sehun lalu mengemudikan mobilnya menyusuri jalan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tidak menghiraukan Luhan yang memintanya memelankan laju kendaraannya yang berpacu gila di tengah keramaian.

"Sehun stop! Kau bisa membahayakan kita!", seru Luhan yang teredam oleh mesin mobil dan guncangan saat mobil Sehun berbelok di tikungan. Sehun masih mampu mendengarnya, namun ia membiarkan kakinya menginjak pedal gas hingga akhirnya ia tiba di sebuah rumah megah.

Luhan tahu siapa pemilik rumah itu. Rumah keluarga Oh, Luhan pernah kesana beberapa kali untuk menghadiri jamuan keluarga ataupun sekedar menyanggupi permintaan Nyonya Oh untuk memasak bersama. Dulu Luhan sangat menyukai saat menginjakkan kaki di sini, ia akan disambut hangat oleh Nyonya Oh yang jiwa keibuannya mengingatkan Luhan pada Mama. Nyonya Oh akan mendengar semua perkataannya dan membuat Luhan seolah dimanjakan oleh wanita paruh baya itu. Namun kali ini Luhan sedang tidak ingin berada disini, sebab Luhan tahu pasti apa yang membuat Sehun membawanya kemari.

"Masuklah, dan katakan pada _Ibu_ apa yang kau inginkan!", ucap Sehun dingin dan Luhan mendengarnya dalam diam. Dugaannya benar, Sehun membawanya ke rumah keluarga Oh dengan alasan ini. Untuk menjelaskan bahwa Luhan memutuskan pengakhiri perjodohannya dengan Sehun.

Luhan mendadak khawatir dengan reaksi Nyonya Oh nanti. Ia tidak sanggup melihat kekecewaan di wajah wanita yang mirip dengan Mama-nya itu. Luhan tahu Nyonya Oh akan sangat bersedih, setiap waktu Nyonya Oh akan membahas tentang pernikahan dan sebelumnya Luhan akan merasa senang bukan main. Tapi kekhawatiran kini menjalar di hati Luhan, bagaimana jika Nyonya Oh akan kecewa dan kemudian membencinya?

"Apa yang kau tunggu?"

Luhan terkesiap. Gadis itu menyiapkan diri sebelum benar-benar keluar dari mobil Sehun dengan kaki bergetar. Luhan terdiam beberapa saat hingga suara mobil Sehun yang kembali dihidupkan menarik perhatiannya.

"Katakan pada Ibukalau aku masih ada pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan di kantor."

Luhan terkejut mendapati Sehun telah pergi bersama mobilnya, lebih terkejut lagi mengetahui Sehun meninggalkannya sendiri berbicara hal penting ini kepada Nyonya Oh, padahal pria itu ikut terlibat didalamnya.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas lelah. Entah sudah keberapa kali ia melakukan hal itu. Luhan hanya merasa lelah dan menginginkan dirinya bisa terlepas dari beban ini secepatnya.

Luhan memantapkan diri untuk menekan bel di depan pintu. Berusaha keras menata ekspresi wajahnya agar terlihat ceria seperti biasa. Ia tidak ingin Nyonya Oh melihatnya dalam keadaan menyedihkan, jadi ia harus tetap menjadi Luhan yang menyenangkan.

 _Setidaknya untuk terakhir kali, sebelum statusnya sebagai Calon Menantu tidak lagi terekat di namanya._

Pintu utama terbuka menampilkan sosok berseragam hitam-putih yang Luhan ketahui sebagai salah satu pelayan di kediaman keluarga Oh. Pelayan itu lalu mempersilahkan Luhan masuk dan segera menutup pintu.

"Nyonya ada di dapur Nona, biar saya antar.", ucap Pelayan yang sudah pernah melihat Luhan beberapa kali.

"Tidak usah, aku akan kesana sendiri. Selesaikan pekerjaanmu saja."

Pelayan itu mundur dan Luhan melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah dapur. Semakin mendekati Nyonya Oh, langkah Luhan semakin memberat. Kekhawatiran itu semakin menjadi-jadi dan ketika Luhan sudah berada di belakang wanita yang sibuk dengan masakannya itu rasanya Luhan ingin pergi saja.

"LUHAN!"

Senyum Nyonya Oh mengembang melihat keberadaan Luhan lengkap dengan raut keterkejutannya. Wanita berwajah mirip dengan Sehun itu lantas meletakkan pisaunya dan menghampiri Luhan.

"Ayo kita ke depan!"

Nyonya Oh mengajak Luhan setelah berbicara sesuatu dengan pelayannya. Mereka ke ruang keluarga Oh yang terlihat elegan. Luhan sempat mendengar jika Nyonya Oh ikut terlibat dalam mendesain ruangan ini dan hasilnya sangatlah menakjubkan untuk ukuran ibu rumah tangga.

"Oh! Ada apa dengan tanganmu?"

Luhan melirik sekilas siku-nya yang tertutup perban. "Hanya luka kecil karena kecerobohanku."

Nyonya Oh menggelengkan kepala tidak habis fikir. "Dengan siapa kemari? Tidak biasanya datang tanpa memberitahu Ibu."

Luhan menduduki salah satu sofa dan Nyonya Oh duduk disebelahnya. Ekspresi Nyonya Oh sangatlah bahagia, menurutnya Luhan adalah putrinya sendiri, dan mengingat Luhan adalah tunangan putra tunggalnya membuat Nyonya Oh tidak sabar untuk menjadikan Luhan sebagai menantunya.

"Dengan Se-, maksudku dengan Pak Lee." Luhan mengoreksi jawabannya. Akan menjadi masalah jika Luhan mengatakan Sehun yang mengantarnya kemari dan tidak berniat bertemu ibunya terlebih dahulu.

"Ah… baiklah kalau begitu." Nyonya Oh mengangguk paham. "Ibu sangat merindukanmu, Luhan-ah! Sepertinya ibumu sangat merawatmu dengan baik."

Nyonya Oh tersenyum lebar namun sebaliknya Luhan malah tersenyum miris. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus bereaksi seperti apa. Luhan tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk bertingkah ceria dengan bercerita panjang lebar kepada Nyonya Oh.

"Luhan juga, Ibu! Ngomong-ngomong Ayah dimana, Ibu?"

"Oh! Ayahmu sedang di taman belakang. Mungkin sedang bermain bersama Vivi."

Luhan mengangguk paham. Ya, Tuan Oh akhirnya bisa bernafas lega beberapa hari ini. Ia sudah tidak sesibuk dulu, meski ia masih membantu Sehun sebagai Presiden Direktur dalam beberapa hal. Kini Tuan Oh menikmati masa kejayaannya berkat kerja keras merintis perusahaannya sejak awal. Sama halnya dengan Nyonya Oh, Luhan juga bisa melihat sang Baba di diri Tuan Oh. Sama-sama seorang pekerja keras namun tetap hangat dengan anggota keluarganya.

Luhan lalu memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Nyonya Oh. "Ibu terlihat kurus. Apa ibu makan dengan baik?"

Nyonya Oh merasakan keanehan dari pernyataan Luhan lengkap dengan nada bicara gadis itu. Seperti ada yang disembunyikan, tapi beliau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Ibu harus makan yang teratur, istirahat yang cukup, dan jangan mengerjakan sesuatu yang terlalu berat."

Nyonya Oh mengernyitkan alis, dan saat akan bertanya Luhan lebih dulu berdiri. "Luhan ingin menghampiri Ayah dulu, Bu!"

Luhan beranjak cepat-cepat, tidak ingin melihat Nyonya Oh mengetahui jika dirinya berkaca-kaca nyaris menangis. Ia memejamkan mata singkat, berharap agar air mata sialan itu tidak berusaha keluar. Nanti, setelah Luhan mengatakan keputusannya lalu pulang, Luhan akan menumpahkan tangisan sedihnya. Dan berharap Mama sudah di rumah untuk memberinya kekuatan.

"Ayah!"

Tuan Oh menoleh begitu mendengar suara yang tidak asing di telinganya. Pria yang telah mencapai usia setengah abad itu lalu tersenyum, melepaskan si anjing kesayangannya demi menghampiri Luhan.

"Apa kabar menantu ayah? Pipi tembam-mu kenapa jadi lebih kurus?", tanya Tuan Oh seraya memeluk Luhan singkat. Luhan tersenyum getir mendengar kata panggilan itu. Panggilan yang tidak mungkin tersampir di pundak Luhan.

"Aku diet, Ayah! Apa aku lebih cantik?"

"Yaa untuk apa harus diet? Bagaimanapun Menantu Ayah tetaplah cantik, buktinya Sehun tidak menolak perjodohan dengannya!"

Luhan kontan terdiam. Kalimat terakhir Tuan Oh sangat menusuk di jantungnya. Kenyataannya Sehun tidak menginginkan perjodohan itu sedikitpun! Seandainya Tuan Oh tahu bahwa keputusan Sehun untuk menerima perjodohan itu hanyalah deminya. Demi sang ayah dan juga sang ibu.

"Ada apa?", tanya Tuan Oh bingung melihat Luhan hanya melamun.

"Aniyo! Ayah, maukah ayah berjanji padaku?" Tuan Oh menautkan alis namun akhirnya mengangguk. "Berjanjilah untuk selalu hidup sehat, jangan terlalu memikirkan pekerjaan sebab Sehun Oppa pasti mampu menyelesaikan pekerjaan itu dengan baik, dan berjanji untuk tidak mengingkari janji Ayah! Kalau tidak, Luhan akan marah!"

Sebenarnya Tuan Oh ingin bertanya lebih jauh, tetapi setelah melihat wajah polos Luhan yang menggemaskan membuat Tuan Oh tidak berkomentar lagi. Ditambah lagi Pelayan tiba-tiba datang dan mengatakan bahwa makan siang sudah siap.

"Dan Luhan juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Apa itu, sayang?"

Luhan tersenyum dan menarik tangan Tuan Oh ke dalam rumah. "Rahasia. Aku akan mengatakannya saat makan siang."

…

"Aku selesai."

Luhan menyingkirkan piring bekas makannya yang tetap utuh dari hadapannya. Luhan sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan makanan apapun sejak tiga hari belakangan. Nafsu makannya hilang, dan ia memasok energy dari minuman berkafein yang sangat tidak baik untuk tubuhnya. Itulah yang membuat tubuhnya sedikit lebih kurusan dalam waktu beberapa hari.

"Sayang, kenapa tidak habis? Apa makanan Ibu tidak enak?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Bukan itu Ibu! Luhan hanya tidak nafsu makan, dan sungguh bukan karena makanan Ibu tidak enak."

Luhan mencoba menjelaskan dan syukurlah Nyonya Oh tidak tersinggung. Lalu Luhan menunggu kedua orang tua di hadapannya itu menyelesaikan makan mereka sembari memikirkan kalimat paling tepat yang bisa ia ungkapkan.

Setelah selesai makan siang, ketiganya beranjak ke depan ruang keluarga. Luhan sempat mengecek ponselnya, melihat apakah ada pesan atau tidak dari Mama atau Baba-nya. Namun nihil, Luhan beranggapan bahwa Baba belum menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, hm?", tanya Tuan Oh dan Luhan merasakan tangannya mendadak berkeringat saking gugupnya. Tangannya yang berkeringat saling bertautan menjadi bukti keresahan Luhan.

"A-aku," Luhan berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya. "Maafkan aku Ayah, Ibu…"

Tuan dan Nyonya Oh tampak heran. Pasalnya Luhan meminta maaf pada kesalahan yang tidak diketahui apa itu.

"A-aku ingin berpisah dari Sehun." Luhan mendongak takut-takut, melirik pasangan suami istri yang terpaku di tempatnya masing-masing. "A-aku, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan perjodohan ini, Ibu. Maafkan aku, kumohon…"

Luhan sudah menduga jika mereka akan terkejut, tapi Luhan tidak mau melihat ekspresi kecewa itu. Terlebih Nyonya Oh, yang selalu menantikan status Luhan berganti menjadi istri seorang Oh Sehun. Luhan mulai terisak, jujur ini sangat sulit untuk dirinya. Melepaskan orang yang ia cintai dan orang-orang disekitarnya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarga.

"K-kenapa Luhan-ah?" Nyonya Oh mendekati Luhan dan menggenggam jemari gadis itu. Nyonya Oh memang menyayangkan hal ini terjadi apalagi disaat keduanya sudah bertunangan. Namun Nyonya Oh lebih ingin mengetahui alasan dibalik keinginan Luhan.

"Apa Sehun sudah mengetahuinya?" Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban Tuan Oh. Pria itu lalu menghembuskan nafas, seolah sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi melihat tidak ada perkembangan dari hubungan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Maafkan aku telah mengecewakan Ayah dan Ibu…" Luhan terisak semakin keras. Nyonya Oh berusaha menenangkan Luhan dengan mengusap bahu ringkih gadis itu pelan. Baginya ini adalah kabar buruk, namun apa yang bisa wanita itu lakukan jika ini adalah keinginan Luhan sendiri?

"Kita harus membicarakan ini bersama, Luhan. Bersama Sehun, bersama orangtuamu. Kita perlu bicara untuk mencapai satu keputusan yang benar-benar tepat.", ucap Tuan Oh bijak. Pria itu lalu beranjak pergi untuk memberikan space pada istri dan calon menantu yang mungkin tidak akan pernah menjadi menantunya itu untuk berbicara.

"Ibu, maaf membuatmu kecewa."

Nyonya Oh menggeleng dengan tangan tetap mengusap bahu Luhan. "Tidak, sayang. Kami tidak kecewa dengan keputusanmu. Kami hanya terkejut."

Luhan pantas bernafas lega ketika Nyonya Oh tidak menanyakan alasannya lebih lanjut. Luhan tidak ingin Sehun dikambinghitamkan disini, meski alasan utama terletak pada Sehun sendiri. Jika difikirkan, Sehun-lah yang seharusnya berada disini, bukan Luhan. Karena ini bukanlah keinginan dari hati kecil Luhan.

Deringan ponsel menginterupsi Luhan untuk kembali mengucapkan kata maaf dan tidak berniat untuk mengangkat telepon dari siapapun itu.

"Ponselmu." Nyonya Oh menyerahkan ponsel Luhan kepada pemiliknya. "Mungkin telepon penting."

Luhan menggeser layar hingga menghubungkannya dengan seseorang di seberang telepon. "Hallo?"

Satu kalimat, dua kalimat. Hingga kalimat ketiga, ponsel Luhan terjatuh bersama dengan Luhan yang berlutut lemah.

Merasakan takdir kembali mempermainkannya tanpa ampun.

…

Tak!

Bolpoin tidak bersalah itu kini berakhir menjadi dua bagian setelah Sehun menumpahkan emosinya disana. Menggeram layaknya binatang buas, Sehun melempar patahan bolpoin itu ke ujung ruangan, menciptakan suara kecil diantara keheningan ruangan kerja Sehun yang sangat luas. Pria berkulit putih pucat itu memijit pelipisnya, mencoba mengurangi denyutan menyebalkan dikepalanya.

"Sial! Apa yang terjadi dengan diriku?!"

Hari sudah menjelang sore, seharusnya Sehun sudah berada pada tahap akhir pekerjaannya. Tapi sepertinya setiap pekerjaan yang ia lakukan sepanjang hari tidaklah maksimal, karena itu Sehun meminta sekertarisnya untuk mengurus segala kekurangan yang ada.

Alhasil tinggalah Sehun sendiri bersama pikiran berkecamuk dan konsentrasi yang terus pada tiga hal. Perjodohan, orangtua, dan Luhan.

Seharusnya Sehun merasa senang, merasa lega sebab akhirnya ia hidup bebas setelah ini. Sebentar lagi tidak akan ada Xi Luhan yang mengganggu hari-hari Sehun, tidak ada Xi Luhan yang meramaikan ponsel Sehun dengan berbagai pesan berisi pertanyaan tidak penting. Seharusnya seperti itu, tapi Sehun merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, yang mencegahnya tersenyum lebar kendati kehidupan bebas sudah berada di depan mata. Sesuatu tak kasat mata yang Sehun sendiri tidak tahu apa itu.

Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa emosinya memuncak, padahal keinginan untuk mengakhiri perjodohan itu juga hadir di pikiran Sehun. Bahkan mungkin lebih dulu dan lebih besar dibandingkan Luhan. Emosinya yang membuat Sehun meminta Luhan pergi ke orangtuanya untuk mengatakan keputusan Luhan sendirian. Sehun terlalu pengecut untuk melihat ekspresi kekecewaan yang kemungkinan besar hadir di wajah orangtuanya.

Deringan di ponselnya semakin membuat Sehun mengambil ponselnya malas. Ada nama sang Ibu yang menjadi penelepon.

"Hallo?"

Tidak ada suara yang terdengar. Sehun harus menunggu beberapa lama untuk mendengar balasan di seberang.

"Ibu, ada apa?"

Hanya suara isakan yang Sehun dengar, dan hal itu mendadak membuat Sehun gusar. Pikirannya mulai dipenuhi pikiran buruk yang mungkin disebabkan oleh kedatangan Luhan kesana. Ketakutan terbesarnya adalah terjadi sesuatu buruk pada kondisi kesehatan ayah atau ibunya.

"Ibu, apa yang terjadi?!"

Sehun berteriak nyaring dan berhasil membuat sang Ibu berbicara tentang alasannya menelepon sekaligus mengapa ia menangis. Sehun terdiam untuk beberapa saat, lalu kerutan samar hadir di dahinya saat ia mencerna ucapan sang ibu yang masih diselingi oleh tangisan.

Begitu Sehun mengetahui sesuatu hal buruk terjadi, ia kontan bersandar lemah. Tubuhnya melemas dan ia menghembuskan nafas kasar. Rasa bersalah membumbung tinggi di udara dan berkeliling menyesakkan dada Sehun. Untuk pertama kalinya Sehun merasakan rasa bersalah yang begitu hebat memukul batinnya.

" _Sehun-ah, pulanglah sekarang! Orangtua Luhan terlibat kecelakaan dan… hiks! Dan mereka tidak selamat."_

…

 **_TBC_**

…

 **I know, it's really disappointing! Author nggak tau apa yang author tulis sebenarnya, karena dari awal author ngerasa ff ini terlalu rumit dan tidak mudah di pahami. Kkkkkk!**

 **Pasti kalian mikirnya ini ff apa sih? Membingungkan bgt! Sama, author yang nulis aja juga bingung. Author Cuma nulis apa yang ada dipikiran author, termasuk scene-scenenya yang membayang di orak author.**

 **Ada yg nonton EXOluxionINA? Wahh titip salam buat Chanyeollie yaa. Bias nih! YA ALLAH NYESEK GAK BISA DATENG, GAPUNYA DUIT, GAADA WAKTU, GADAPET IJIN ORTU, RUMAH JUGA JAUH DI UJUNG TIMUR JAWA OMAYAA! *maaf capslock gak bisa woles* Serius! Author suwediih bgt hikseuu T_T Padahal adek kos yg EXO-L udah otw ke JKT, dan author kapaaan? Huweee T_T**

 **Maaf, malah jadi curhat. Hikseu!**

 **Udah deh, gausa panjang2 curhatnya, entar komennya lebih panjang drpd ceritanya *nyindir diri sendiri***

 **Oh ya, author nggak sempet baca ulang, jadi kalo ada yang gak dimengerti bisa tulis di kotak review. Jangan lupa READ AND COMMENT YAA! Tengkyu *kiss bye***


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bagi Sehun Luhan adalah gadis manja dan kekanakan. Namun kenyataannya Luhan lebih kuat dan mandiri dibandingkan apa yang Sehun bayangkan. Dan pada akhirnya, sesuatu menimpa dan penyesalan tidak dapat terelakkan.**_

 _ **~A Chance~**_

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **Previous…**_

" _Ibu, apa yang terjadi?!"_

 _Sehun berteriak nyaring dan berhasil membuat sang Ibu berbicara tentang alasannya menelepon sekaligus mengapa ia menangis. Sehun terdiam untuk beberapa saat, lalu kerutan samar hadir di dahinya saat ia mencerna ucapan sang ibu yang masih diselingi oleh tangisan._

 _Begitu Sehun mengetahui sesuatu hal buruk terjadi, ia kontan bersandar lemah. Tubuhnya melemas dan ia menghembuskan nafas kasar. Rasa bersalah membumbung tinggi di udara dan berkeliling menyesakkan dada Sehun. Untuk pertama kalinya Sehun merasakan rasa bersalah yang begitu hebat memukul batinnya._

" _Sehun-ah, pulanglah sekarang! Orangtua Luhan terlibat kecelakaan dan… hiks! Dan mereka tidak selamat."_

…

 **Chapter 6**

…

 **Warning! Typo(s) detected!**

…

Luhan tidak tahu bagaimana bisa takdir mempermainkannya dengan sangat pintar. Semua kejadian datang beruntun dan hampir semuanya mampu menguras emosi Luhan tanpa menyisakan kebahagiaan sedikitpun. Luhan tidak pernah membenci takdir Tuhan yang telah digariskan untuknya, Luhan juga tidak berusaha melawan takdir yang entah bagaimana mampu mengubah hidupnya dalam hitungan jam. Namun untuk kali ini, Luhan merasakan ketidakadilan pada kehidupannya, tentang takdir yang telah Tuhan gariskan tanpa membiarkan dirinya menyentuh kebahagiaan sedikitpun. Jika Tuhan tidak mengizinkannya berbahagia dengan Sehun, tidak seharusnya Tuhan juga melarang Luhan bahagia dengan keluarga yang sangat dicintainya.

Kini, tidak ada suasana yang paling memilukan kecuali sebuah ruangan dengan dua foto berukuran besar yang dipenuhi oleh bunga Baby-breath terpampang di salah satu sisi. Isakan dan tangisan masih terdengar memilukan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Beberapa orang berpakaian hitam secara bergantian memberi penghormatan terakhir bagi sepasang suami istri yang merenggang nyawa di waktu dan tempat bersamaan itu. Beberapa dari mereka tidak langsung pulang, melainkan memberi sekedar pelukan dan kata-kata menguatkan untuk sang anggota keluarga yang ditinggalkan.

"Terima kasih sudah datang." Yixing membungkuk berterima kasih pada siapapun yang datang untuk menghormati mendiang ayah ibunya. Ia-lah yang menggantikan sang kakak untuk mengucapkan kata terima kasih, bersyukur bahwa remaja lelaki itu masih memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk menghargai setiap orang yang datang untuk berbela sungkawa ditengah kubangan kesedihan yang menjerat dirinya.

Ia baru pulang sekolah ketika Kepala Pelayan Seo tergopoh-gopoh memberitahukan perihal kecelakaan yang menimpa orangtuanya. Yixing kontan menjatuhkan setang sepedanya begitu saja, mengikuti Kepala Pelayan Seo memasuki taksi yang memang sedari tadi menunggu dirinya. Yixing tidak tahu apalagi yang ia rasakan kecuali ingin menangis dan menunggu taksi itu mencapai Rumah Sakit dengan tubuh bergetar. Di Rumah Sakit ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memeluk sang kakak yang terpuruk di atas lantai dingin Rumah Sakit dengan kondisi berantakan. Ia memeluk erat tubuh sang kakak, seolah membagi kesedihan yang bersarang dihati masing-masing. Untuk pertama kalinya Luhan menumpahkan air matanya dalam diam, memeluk Yixing tak kalah erat dengan tubuh lemasnya.

Yixing mengalihkan tujuan matanya pada sang kakak yang bersandar di dinding layaknya mayat hidup. Gadis itu tidak mengeluarkan tangisan sedikitpun, bahkan wajahnya tidak teraliri air mata kesedihan yang biasanya keluar sebagai bentuk rasa kehilangan pada orang yang disayangi. Nyatanya Luhan memiliki rongga hati yang cukup muat untuk menampung kesedihannya sendiri tanpa ia tahu bahwa kediamannya justru membuat setiap orang semakin takut dengan kondisi psikisnya.

Semua orang tentu sedih mengetahui kenyataan ini. Tidak ada yang percaya jika sepasang suami istri pekerja keras itu tewas dalam satu kedipan mata. Terlebih bagi Luhan yang selama dua puluh tahun hidup dipelukan kasih sayang orang tuanya, yang tidak pernah membiarkan Luhan ketakutan dalam menghirup udara kejamnya dunia.

"Xing-ah…"

Yixing mendudukkan diri di samping kakaknya, melihat sang kakak yang masih bersandar di dada seorang wanita yang Yixing ketahui sebagai calon mertua kakaknya. Wanita paruh baya itu tidak lelah memberi Luhan kekuatan melalui sentuhan keibuannya yang menenangkan. Luhan yang hanya terdiam dengan tatapan kosong membuat Yixing bersedih berkali-kali lipat. Jika boleh memilih, Yixing menginginkan sang kakak menangis histeris dibandingkan seperti saat ini. Yixing tahu Luhan hanya berusaha kuat, sedangkan Yixing lebih tahu bagaimana rapuhnya sang kakak mengetahui kejadian ini sebab Yixing juga merasakan hal serupa.

"Ada apa, Noona?"

"Bangunkan Noona dari mimpi ini secepatnya…", ucap Luhan lirih, tetapi dengan mata yang masih menatap kosong ke depan. Demi Tuhan! Yixing lebih merasa sakit dengan kondisi kakaknya daripada kondisinya sendiri.

"Noona! Ini semua bukanlah mimpi. Baba dan Mama sudah pergi, mereka sudah berbahagia di surga." Yixing mungkin masih berusia muda, namun pemikiran dewasa lelaki itu tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Luhan mengakui hal itu, yang membuatnya merasa payah menjadi seorang kakak untuk Yixing. Ia ingin menguatkan Yixing, namun ia bahkan tidak memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aniyo! Mereka tidak akan meninggalkan kita, Xing-ah! Mereka-"

"Luhan."

Luhan melirikkan matanya menuju seseorang yang barusan memotong ucapannya. Suara lelaki, dan lelaki itu langsung menghampiri Luhan yang masih terduduk lemah. Nyonya Oh melepaskan Luhan dari pelukannya, membiarkan lelaki itu mengambil alih untuk memeluk Luhan dan mengelus puncak kepala Luhan lembut.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Lelaki itu –Jin- kembali berdiri dan memberi penghormatan terakhir bagi mendiang orang tua Luhan. Dulu ia sering melihat mereka mengantar Luhan ke sekolah, dan sikap ramah yang mereka tunjukkan di masa lalu membuat Jin ikut terpukul begitu berita ini sampai di telinganya. Jin sangat menyayangkan kepergian mendadak pasangan yang telah menikah selama puluhan tahun itu, sebab ia yakin hal itu akan menjadi mimpi terburuk bagi Luhan selama hidupnya.

Setelah itu, Jin menghampiri Luhan dan memeluk gadis bertubuh ringkih itu cukup erat. "Luhan-ah," Jin berusaha keras mencari kata-kata yang bisa menenangkan Luhan. Namun ia tidak menemukan itu dan hanya memberikan ketenangan untuk Luhan melalui gesture tubuhnya. Luhan masih tidak bereaksi, tubuhnya tetap kaku dan pandangannya kosong. Nyawanya seperti tak berada di dalam tubuhnya.

"Kumohon jangan seperti ini."

"Jin-ah, bagaimana caranya aku bisa bangun dari mimpi ini…"

Itu bukanlah pertanyaan, melainkan bentuk kefrustasian Luhan dengan keadaan yang tidak berpihak kepadanya. Baginya ini adalah mimpi buruk, dimana dirinya membutuhkan seseorang itu bisa membantunya bangun dari mimpi buruk itu.

"Luhan!" Jin memaksa Luhan untuk menatapnya. "Jangan seperti ini! Ku mohon, kau akan membuat sedih Baba dan Mama-mu di surga!"

"Mereka masih hidup, Jin!" Tanpa sadar cairan bening itu mulai menganak sungai di pipi Luhan. "M-mereka hanya pergi sementara! Y-ya, sementara."

Jin tidak lagi berbicara. Ia tahu, sangat tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang disayangi. Jin pernah mengalami itu di umurnya yang ke tujuh belas dulu. Tapi setidaknya ia bisa melihat sang ibu untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum sebuah penyakit mengambil nyawa ibunya. Sedangkan Luhan? Ia sudah tidak bertemu orangtuanya beberapa hari, dan sekalinya bertemu mereka sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

Disisi lain, Nyonya Oh tengah berdiri bersama Tuan Oh, sesekali melirik Luhan yang masih tenggelam rengkuhan Jin yang memberikan kenyamanan untuknya. Mengetahui Luhan sudah bisa mengekspresikan kesedihannya, orang tua Oh Sehun itu sedikit bernafas lega. Setidaknya Luhan tidak memendam kesedihannya sendiri, meskipun teriakan memilukan gadis itu tetap berhasil menarik simpati orang-orang yang masih berada disana.

"Dimana Sehun?"

Tiba-tiba Tuan Oh bertanya membuat Nyonya Oh mendongak. Benar, ia belum melihat Sehun hadir disini. Seharusnya putra kebanggaannya itu sudah datang sedari tadi, mengingat Sehun adalah orang pertama yang diberitahu oleh Nyonya Oh mengenai berita ini. Nyatanya Sehun belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Jikapun kesibukan kantor sedang mencekik lehernya, tidakkah seharusnya ia meninggalkan sejenak kesibukan itu untuk memberi penghormatan kepada calon mertuanya? Hal itu membuat Tuan Oh menggeram marah. Kelakuan Sehun sudah diluar batas kesabarannya. Ia tidak mewariskan jabatannya kepada Sehun untuk membuat Sehun melupakan tunangannya, bukan itu!

"Katakan pada Sehun untuk menemuiku malam nanti. Aku harus menemui Dewan Direksi di depan."

Tuan Oh harus berbicara dengan Sehun secepatnya. Karena di hati kecil Tuan Oh, beliau mengharapkan Sehun-lah yang memberikan pelukan untuk Luhan, menenangkan gadis itu disaat seperti ini. Bukan lelaki lain.

"Itupun jika dia masih memiliki simpati untuk datang kemari."

Nyonya Oh meremas tangan suaminya sebentar sebelum membiarkan suaminya meninggalkannya ke depan. Tidak ada maksud lain, kecuali untuk mencoba meredamkan emosi suaminya yang pasti memuncak akibat Sehun. Nyonya Oh juga tidak kalah kecewa, namun ia berusaha sabar dan berfikir positif bahwa Sehun masih sibuk. Namun ketika kesabarannya menipis, Nyonya Oh segera mengeluarkan ponsel dan menelepon Sehun untuk beberapa kalinya. Berharap jika Sehun akan mengangkat telponnya, bukan terabaikkan seperti tiap kali ia berusaha menghubunginya.

…

Oh Sehun memang pengecut. Ia mengakui hal itu. Ia hanya mampu menunjukkan diri saat semuanya sudah pergi, padahal dirinya sudah datang sejak awal upacara pemakaman di mulai. Ingatan mengenai perilaku jahatnya pada Luhan membuat Sehun tidak memiliki banyak keberanian untuk muncul dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Ibunya atau Jin. Menenangkan dan menghibur Luhan, seperti yang dilihatnya diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

Dilihatnya benda tipis berbentuk segi empat di genggamannya, yang memperlihatkan puluhan panggilan dari nama yang sama. Sang ibu. Sehun tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui kenapa ibunya menelponnya berulang kali tanpa bosan. Alasannya karena gadis itu. Gadis yang baru kehilangan separuh kehidupannya.

Sunyi dan gelap. Sehun bisa saja pulang dan meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa membungkukkan sedikitpun tubuh sebagai bentuk penghormatan terakhirnya. Tetapi kakinya yang seolah memiliki tujuan berbeda dari Sehun, justru melangkahi lantai kayu cokelat dan menemukan sesuatu yang membuat hatinya seperti terjepit dengan beban berat. Menyesakkan.

Luhan. Gadis itu tengah tertidur, meringkuk di atas lantai kayu dan tanpa penerangan kecuali sinar rembulan yang mengintip di balik jendela kaca. Kondisinya benar-benar jauh dari kondisi baik-baik saja, sisa-sisa air mata dan isakan halus sesekali terdengar di indera Sehun dengan jelas. Langkah kaki Sehun memelan, sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara yang nantinya bisa membangunkan gadis rapuh itu dari mimpinya. Hingga saat keduanya berjarak satu langkah, Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya dan masih meminimalkan suara.

 _Tapi...jangan menghina orangtuaku! Mereka tidak bersalah! Mereka mendidik dan merawatku dengan baik, meskipun pekerjaan menahan mereka di perjalanan bisnis yang tak berujung. Kau tidak berhak menghina mereka karena kau tidak tahu apa-apa!_

Tangan Sehun yang menggenggam ponsel mendadak melemas. Bahunya merosot dan ia mencoba memulihkan kekuatan dengan menghela nafas panjang. Kalimat itu, kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Luhan tempo hari dan masih menjadi kelemahan Sehun di hadapan Luhan. Salah satu alasan mengapa dirinya merasa tidak pantas menenangkan Luhan yang tengah diliputi kehilangan dua orang berharga sekaligus. Dua orang yang sempat menjadi obyek hinaan Sehun melalui mulut tajamnya.

 _Aku mendengar hinaanmu pada Baba dan Mama-ku! Berengsek kau, Oh!_

Sehun memejamkan matanya kuat untuk beberapa saat. Untuk kali ini Sehun membenci kelebihan otaknya yang mampu merekam kejadian dengan baik, membuatnya harus bersusah payah untuk menghilangkan ingatan yang terus mengganggu perasaannya.

Ragu, Sehun mengangkat tangannya dan menggerakkan jemarinya di anak rambut Luhan yang sebagian menutupi wajah gadis itu. Menyingkirkannya hingga membuat Sehun mampu melihat betapa berantakannya Xi Luhan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Xi Luhan yang menurut Sehun hanya gadis manja yang terawat oleh bahan kimia salon, kini tidak lebih dari sebuah tubuh yang menanggung beban kesedihan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Jemari Sehun bergetar, ia urung menelusuri lekukan wajah Luhan karena takut akan membangunkan gadis itu. Gadis itu pasti bukan tidur dengan sengaja, melainkan terlalu lelah dan pada akhirnya tertidur.

"Maafkan aku."

Untuk pertama kalinya Sehun mengakui kesalahannya. Sudah cukup ucapan Luhan terngiang di kepalanya dan menjadi alasan kenapa Sehun kesulitan tidur akhir-akhir ini. Selalu saja, dan Sehun menduga itu semua karena Luhan belum memaafkan sepenuhnya.

Bagaimana Luhan bisa memaafkanmu sementara dirimu tidak sepenuh hati untuk meminta maaf, Oh Sehun?

…

Luhan terbangun saat merasakan tubuhnya lelah bukan main. Tubuhnya lemas, bahkan ia perlu bersusah payah untuk bangun dari lapisan kayu yang menjadi alasnya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat di seklilingnya adalah cahaya bulan yang menembus jendela kaca, dan ia mulai menyadari ada dimana dirinya sekarang. Ia ingat tadi ia sempat meminta Yixing dan yang lain untuk istirahat terlebih dahulu, menyakinkan bahwa dirinya masih ingin berada di dekat Ayah dan Ibunya yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Semula Luhan hanya bermonolog, menumpahkan segala yang ada di pikirannya dan yakin kedua orang berharganya akan mendengarnya. Mendengar segala hal yang ia alami termasuk keputusannya untuk membatalkan perjodohannya dengan Sehun. Luhan tahu Baba dan Mama disana tidak menghendaki keputusan itu, apalagi Luhan belum sempat membicarakan alasan sebenarnya mengapa ia sampai hati memutuskan hal itu.

Hingga Luhan tidak bisa menanggung kesedihan yang lama-kelamaan menumpuk dan ia tak kuasa menahannya lagi. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu, menghabiskan separuh malam untuk menangis dan menangis sampai akhirnya jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan dan kehabisan tenaga.

Luhan tersentak begitu menyadari ada pergerakan orang lain yang berada disekitarnya. Ia tidak mampu meihat karena kondisi ruangan yang terlalu gelap untuk mata sembabnya.

"Yixing?" Luhan mencoba memastikan bahwa orang itu adalah Yixing, nama yang pertama kali masuk ke fikirannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Luhan salah, orang itu bukanlah Yixing. Luhan hafal dengan suara remaja berumur tujuh belas tahun itu, dan itu sama sekali bukan suaranya. Namun sedetik kemudian Luhan kembali tersentak. Ya, akhirnya ia ingat pemilik suara itu. Hampir setiap hari Luhan mendengar suara itu, namun beberapa hari ini ia memang ingin menjauhi suara itu beserta pemiliknya.

"K-kau?"

"Ya, ini aku. Oh Sehun."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sehun-ssi?" Luhan tidak menyukai suaranya yang bergetar, salah satu bentuk kelemahannya bila dihadapkan dengan pria dingin bernama Oh Sehun. Getaran samar yang juga meliputi hatinya.

"Memberi penghormatan untuk calon Ayah dan Ibu mertuaku."

Luhan mendecih. Perkataan Sehun yang seolah masih menganggap hubungan mereka sebagai pasangan yang akan menikah membuat Luhan muak. "Mereka bukan 'calon Ayah dan Ibu mertuamu', jika aku boleh mengingatkan."

Sehun bertahan dengan tatapan elangnya yang menjurus ke mata sembab Luhan, belum berniat membalas ucapan tajam Luhan dengan sama tajamnya. Ia perlu mencari kata-kata yang lebih baik, yang sekiranya tidak menyakiti perasaan gadis rapuh yang pura-pura kuat dihadapannya.

"Kau harus ingat bahwa aku belum menerima keputusanmu.", balas Sehun lalu duduk bersila menghadap Luhan. Mengabaikan gadis dihadapannya yang seperti ingin menjaga jarak.

"Bukankah kau yang menginginkan ini semua?" Luhan menyeret tubuhnya menjauhi Sehun. Keberadaan Sehun didekatnya sungguh sangat mengganggu, terlebih lelaki itu yang sanggup meningkatkan denyut jantung Luhan tanpa perlu melakukan apapun.

"Kau salah. Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kuinginkan."

Luhan membuang muka. "Jika maksudmu aku harus berubah seperti yang kau mau, maka maaf, aku tidak bisa."

"Justru aku ingin kau menjadi dirimu sendiri."

Sehun memandang Luhan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Memandang mata sembab itu dengan intens tanpa berkedip hingga nyaris meruntuhkan pertahanan Luhan untuk membangun benteng untuk Oh Sehun.

"Tahu apa kau tentang diriku? Bukankah selama ini kau tidak menyukai keberadaanku?!"

"Kau salah menilaiku."

"Aku salah menilai?" Luhan tersenyum remeh. "Katakan itu pada lelaki yang selalu bersikap dingin kepadaku, namun sangat ramah pada orang lain. Lelaki yang menganggapku sebagai pajangan berdebu tanpa diperhatikan sedikitpun dan… menganggapku menjijikan.", tambahnya dengan mata yang berkilau menyimpan air mata.

Sehun menghela nafas. Membiarkan Luhan berbicara mengenai dirinya yang seratus persen benar. Ya, Sehun memang sekejam itu pada Luhan, namun Sehun menyadari bahwa sekarang bukan waktunya untuk membalas Luhan. "Haruskah kita bertengkar di depan mereka?"

Luhan sontak terdiam. Amarah yang menguasai dirinya mulai meluruh hingga di tingkat terendah. Sehun benar, mereka tidak mungkin bertengkar di tempat yang seharusnya menjadi tempat untuk saling mengucapkan maaf.

"Kau boleh pergi." Luhan bangkit, menghampiri sebuah lilin yang sudah memendek di antara kedua foto orangtuanya. Luhan menggantinya dengan yang baru, menyalakan korek api, dan akhirnya lilin itu berkobar kecil memperjelas mata sembab Luhan untuk memandang paras damai orangtuanya didalam foto.

Mendengar usiran secara halus yang diperuntukkan untuknya, Sehun kemudian ikut bangkit dan menghampiri Luhan yang masih tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf."

Luhan yang mengira Sehun sudah pergi hanya diam mematung, sedangkan hatinya bertanya-tanya apakah Sehun bersungguh-sungguh meminta maaf kali ini.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kepadamu," Sehun maju dua langkah hingga bersebelahan dengan Luhan, dengan tujuan mata yang sama. "Dan juga kepada mereka."

Luhan terdiam kaku, kontras dengan detak jantungnya yang selalu menggila setiap Sehun berada dalam lingkupan matanya. Sementara Sehun juga tidak bergerak, namun dalam hatinya masih menunggu Luhan untuk menerima permintaan maafnya.

"Aku menyesal. Menyesal atas semua yang pernah kulakukan padamu, dan menyesal atas ucapanku yang kau dengar tempo hari. Aku sungguh-"

"Oh Sehun." Sehun sontak berhenti berucap saat Luhan memotong ucapannya. "Aku tidak butuh rasa kasihanmu."

DEG!

Sehun merasakan sesuatu tak kasat mata menyayat hatinya berulang-ulang dan menyakitkan. Ia tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Kasihan? Sehun sedikitpun tidak memikirkan bahwa dirinya merasa kasihan dengan keadaan keluarga Luhan saat ini. Tidak, sama sekali tidak! Sehun sungguh merasa bersalah atas perilakunya yang tidak menunjukkan ketegasan seorang lelaki kepada Luhan selama ini. Mungkin memang terlambat, terlebih kesadaran itu Sehun dapatkan setelah kepergian orangtua Luhan.

"Jangan mengasihanku. Lebih baik kau membenciku seperti sebelum-sebelumnya daripada mendekatiku karena mengasihaniku." Luhan terisak. Sungguh banyak yang ada di pikirannya hingga rasanya ingin meledak. Ia butuh mengeluarkan emosinya sekarang.

"Kau pulanglah. Aku harus istirahat untuk acara pemakaman besok pagi.", ucap Luhan sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terpaku dan memandang Luhan dengan sorotan mata yang tidak bisa Luhan artikan dengan jelas.

Luhan beranjak pergi dengan langkah tertatih. Begitu banyak beban yang berada dipundaknya, dan ia membutuhkan setidaknya pelukan hangat dari Mama atau kecupan dari Baba.

Luhan sangat membutuhkan itu semua.

…

Luhan mendudukan tubuhnya di atas ranjang empuk miliknya. Cahaya temaram dari bulan menjadi temannya saat ini, membiarkan dirinya hanya terdiam dalam kegelapan.

Luhan menangis dalam diam. Meluruhkan semua air mata yang sempat ditahannya di hadapan Sehun. Sungguh, ia akan mengingat hari ini sebagai hari paling mengerikan yang pernah ada dalam hidupnya. Ia hancur karena kematian orangtuanya, dan semakin hancur saat perasaannya kepada seorang lelaki tak terbalas. Luhan seharusnya tidak mengalami hal ini di waktu yang sama, namun kedatangan Sehun untuk mengasihaninya membuat Luhan semakin hancur.

Sebuah ingatan menyelubungi otaknya seperti video yang berputar. Sangat jelas, bahkan hingga Luhan mampu mengingat kata per kata yang Mama ucapkan tiga bulan yang lalu.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Luhan sedang berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya yang besar sambil menyisir rambut ketika Mama datang membawa satu kotak bekal untuk putri kesayangannya. Mama meletakkan kotak bekal itu di tas Luhan, lalu menyeret Luhan untuk duduk di depan meja rias yang hanya dipenuhi oleh sisir, bedak, dan berbagai jepitan rambut. Mengambil alih untuk menyisir rambut kecoklatan Luhan dengan lembut. Luhan menikmatinya, sangan suka dengan perlakuan Mama sebab ia ikut merasakan kehangatan seorang Ibu pada setiap perlakuan Mama dirambutnya._

" _Besok Mama akan membelikan satu paket alat make-up untuk putri Mama tercinta."_

 _Luhan memandang wajah sang Ibu dari kaca rias dengan bingung. "Alat make-up? Untukku?"_

" _Ya, sayang. Mulai sekarang, anak Mama harus tampil semakin cantik dihadapan kekasihnya. Tidak lucu kan, kalau Sehun mengajak kencan tetapi kekasihnya tidak berdandan cantik."_

" _Ibu!" Luhan tersenyum, muncul titik-titik kemerahan di pipi putihnya yang hanya terpolesi oleh bedak tipis. "Bahkan Oh Sehun belum memutuskan untuk menerima perjodohan ini atau tidak."_

" _Oppa, Luhan! Kau harus memanggilnya Sehun Oppa!" Mama mengoreksi dan Luhan memutar bola matanya malas._

" _Apa bedanya sih? Mama kan tahu aku tidak mau melakukan hal-hal yang berbau manja seperti itu."_

 _Selesai. Rambut Luhan yang kecoklatan dan berkilau –hasil paksaan Mama untuk perawatan di salon- tergerai dengan indah. Mama selalu pandai merias diri dan juga Luhan, sedangkan Luhan tidak memiliki keahlian itu. Satu-satunya keahlian Luhan dalam hal ini adalah memilih jepitan rambut yang lucu, dan juga satu-satunya hal yang membuat Luhan terlihat seperti perempuan pada umumnya. Alhasil meja riasnya penuh dengan pernak pernik lucu yang sebenarnya Mama tidak tahu apa fungsi dari benda itu._

" _Tapi tetap saja, Luhan! Sehun lebih tua darimu. Kau harus memanggilnya seperti itu."_

" _Tapi, Mama-"_

" _Janji atau Mama akan marah?", ancam Mama._

" _Ugh, oke." Luhan mengalah daripada mendapati Mama marah karena dirinya yang selalu tidak menuruti perintah sang Ibu._

" _Nah! Itu baru putri Mama yang paling cantik!" Mama mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya yang membuat Luhan melotot tidak percaya._

" _Mama! Lulu tidak mau memakai lipstick!", tolak Luhan dan langsung berdiri dari kursinya untuk kabur seolah sang Ibu membawa jarum suntik raksasa di tangannya._

" _Ayolah, Lu! Tadi sudah berjanji pada Mama, kan?"_

" _Aku tidak!" Luhan menggeleng berulang kali. Ia ingin berlari namun ternyata kalah cepat dari gerakan Mama yang langsung menyeret tangan rantingnya kembali._

" _Duduklah! Mama hanya mengolesinya sedikit!" Luhan tidak bisa menolak, membiarkan Mama mengolesi bibir tipisnya dengan lipstick berwarna pink cerah yang kontras dengan wajah putihnya. "Seharusnya gadis berusia dua puluh tahun itu sudah memakai make-up, sayang. Bukan hanya menggunakan bedak tipis dan lip-balm saja.", ucap Mama yang menyindir putri kesayangannya. Padahal beliau sudah sering mewanti Luhan untuk lebih berdandan layaknya perempuan, tetapi mungkin pada dasarnya Luhan memang tidak berbakat untuk menunjukkan sisi feminimnya. Dan Mama tidak bisa mentolerir lagi, sebab sebentar lagi Luhan akan bertunangan dengan seorang lelaki yang menurutnya sangat pantas bersanding dengan putrinya. Oh Sehun._

" _Hmm." Luhan membalasnya dengan gumaman. Berdecak melihat ada yang asing dari wajahnya sendiri. "Tapi Lulu bukan gadis seperti biasanya, Mama!"_

" _Ya, Mama sangat tahu. Putri Mama sangatlah berbeda. Xi Luhan adalah gadis yang tidak mau berbicara lembut, bertingkah manja, dan selalu dingin pada siapapun." Bibir Luhan mengerucut kesal, namun membenarkan ucapan Mamanya._

 _Mama memutar kursi Luhan hingga berhadapan dengannya. Raut wajahnya berubah serius. "Tapi Luhan, kau harus merubah segalanya dari awal. Jadilah Xi Luhan yang memberi perhatian penuh kepada tunangannya, jangan membuat Sehun menolak perjodohan itu hanya karena kekasihnya sendiri tidak menganggapnya."_

" _Jadi, Lulu harus bagaimana?"_

 _Mama tersenyum. Jenis senyuman menenangkan yang berfungsi baik untuk Luhan. "Bersikaplah manja kepadanya. Sehun tidak akan marah meski kau bertingkah seperti remaja pada umumnya. Yang ada Sehun akan merasa beruntung memiliki seorang gadis yang bisa ia perhatikan. Bukankah setiap laki-laki seperti itu?"_

" _Mama…" Luhan menatap Mamanya ragu. Mengubah sikap bukanlah hal yang mudah untuknya, terlebih dengan sikap yang seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dengannya._

" _Berjanjilah pada Mama, oke?"_

 _Luhan mengangguk tanpa ragu. Mengangkat jari kelingkingnya dan menyematkannya pada jari kelingking sang Ibu. Luhan sudah berjanji, dan ia akan melakukannya selama itu bisa membuat Mama bahagia._

" _Jadi, besok ikut Mama ke pusat perbelanjaan, oke?"_

 _Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan._

 _ **FLASHBACK OFF**_

Tanpa sadar Luhan tertidur dengan kepala menelungkup di ranjang, sementara tubuhnya merosot di atas lantai yang dingin.

" _Mama, maafkan Lulu. Seharusnya aku tidak mengingkari janji untuk bersikap lebih baik."_

…

Satu minggu telah berlalu. Semuanya perlahan berjalan normal kembali seperti sedia kala. Tidak ada yang berusaha membahas kecelakaan tragis ataupun kematian dua orang yang berharga bagi seluruh penghuni rumah mewah itu. Semuanya selesai, tepat ketika prosesi pemakaman berlangsung dan berakhir khidmat dengan dua gundukan tanah basah. Segala kesedihan dan tangisan sudah ditumpahkan di sana, mengiringi pemakaman hingga berakhir dengan kelopak bunga mawar putih yang bertebaran di sekitar dua makam yang berdampingan.

Yixing sudah mulai masuk sekolah kembali dan pelayan Seo juga kembali bertugas untuk memberi instruksi kepada pelayan-pelayan lainnya seperti hari biasanya. Hampir semuanya berjalan normal, kecuali sesosok gadis bertubuh mungil yang keluar dari kamar dengan penampilan yang siap pergi tapi dihiasi dengan kantung mata tebal dan wajah mendung dari kamarnya dan menduduki kursi makan. Mengambil setangkup roti gandum dan segelas susu putih. Dua hari ini Luhan memang memaksakan diri untuk memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya, setelah satu minggu ia berhasil menurunkan berat badannya drastis tanpa sengaja akibat pola makan yang tidak terurus. Ia selalu tidak mampu menelan makanan ketika bayangan keluarganya tengah makan bersama memasuki pikirannya tanpa diperintah.

"Noona, kau tidak apa-apa?",tanya Yixing. Pertanyaan yang sama setiap Luhan mendatangi meja makan dengan kondisi yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Yixing tentu memahami perasaan kakaknya, karena ia juga mengalami hal serupa. Namun melihat kondisi sang kakak yang masih terpuruk, tak jarang Yixing merasa khawatir dengan kondisi kakaknya. Takut-takut Luhan akan jatuh sakit jika terus memikirkan sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah dilupakan.

"Noona tidak apa-apa." Luhan menggigit rotinya satu kali tanpa repot-repot menambahkan selai cokelat kesukaannya disana. Ditambah satu tegukan susu, Luhan rasa cukup untuk menjadi sumber energinya hari ini.

"Noona harus berangkat."

Luhan menyambar tasnya, sekilas mengusak rambut Yixing dan cepat-cepat pergi, sampai sempat ditanyai Pelayan Seo tentang kepergiannya yang terburu-buru. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa menjawab dan melesak memasuki pintu jok pengemudi mobil.

"Nona sudah mau pergi? Akan saya antar.", tanya Pak Lee yang melihat Luhan memasuki mobil dan sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Tidak usah Pak Lee. Aku bisa mengemudi sendiri. Lagipula urusanku tidak lama, _kok_!" Luhan tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Pak Lee.

"Nona yakin?"

"Tentu. Aku sudah memiliki lisensi. Jadi Pak Lee tenang saja."

Selanjutnya Pak Lee tidak bertanya lagi dan berpamitan untuk kembali mengurusi beberapa hal sebab tugasnya bukan hanya menjadi sopir pribadi Luhan.

Ponselnya berdering untuk ketiga kalinya dan Luhan baru mengangkatnya setelah sebelumnya mendapat interupsi dari Pak Lee. Ia tidak ingin siapapun tahu tentang kemana dirinya akan pergi, termasuk siapa penelpon yang tidak lelah untuk menghubungi nomor ponselnya.

"Hallo?"

"…"

"Aku segera kesana."

"…"

"Ya. Aku tahu."

Klik!

…

Hari senin. Tidak banyak orang yang menyukai hari itu ditambah dengan cuaca panas yang menyambut sejak pagi. Sehun salah satu pria yang membenci hari ini, meski lebih tepatnya membenci setiap waktu ketika dirinya menjadi Oh Sehun yang bernafas dengan rasa bersalah menemani oksigennya.

"Kau terlihat sangat mengerikan, kau tahu?"

Sehn mendongak dari jendela lebar di sisi kirinya, menaruh perhatian sebentar pada dua buah botol kecil yang disodorkan di atas meja kerjanya. Matanya lalu bergulir ke arah pria berkacamata bening yang kini menduduki sofa di sudut ruangan kerja Sehun yang luas.

"Tidak biasanya kau kemari sepagi ini.", komentar Sehun. Meletakkan dua botol kecil vitamin tadi ke dalam laci dan menghampiri Jongin setelah meminta sekretarisnya membawakan minuman via telepon.

"Aku libur hari ini. Tugasku di kampus sudah selesai, dan Sunbae memberi hari libur untukku." Kepuasan tercetak jelas di wajah Jongin. Satu hari libur sama saja dengan surga untuknya. Sebuah hari keberuntungan untuk seorang dokter yang selalu menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh di Rumah Sakit atau minimal klinik kesehatan.

Seorang _office boy_ datang membawa satu cangkir teh dan satu cangkir kopi hitam pekat. Jongin memandang minuman pekat itu dengan bergidik. "Sejak kapan kau minum kopi?", tanya Jongin. Ia masih ingat Sehun selalu menolak untuk meminum minuman berkafein tinggi itu, dengan alasan bahwa kopi sangat tidak baik untuk tubuhnya. Tapi sekarang?

"Ini lebih baik daripada minum obat tidur setiap malam." Sehun menyesap kopi pahitnya dalam diam. Merasakan pahitnya kopi yang baru disadari sangat menenangkan untuk tubuhnya.

"Kau minum obat tidur? Setiap malam?" Jongin tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut. Satu kenyataan baru yang membuatnya tidak habis fikir dengan apa yang ada di otak jenius Oh Sehun hingga dirinya tidak bisa hidup dengan baik. Tidak bisakah Sehun hidup dengan normal tanpa membuat teman dokternya terkejut bukan main?

Sehun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Jongin dengan meminta pria itu untuk meminum tehnya. Tanpa Jongin tahu jika Sehun tersenyum miris dalam wajah datarnya.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku! Ada masalah apa?"

Tentu saja Jongin tidak bisa dibodohi. Ia sudah mengenal Oh Sehun sejak sekolah tingkat pertama, tentu ia tahu jika Sehun tidak akan bicara dengan mudah tanpa paksaan.

Dan Sehun, yang juga mengenal Kim Jongin sebagai sosok pria yang tidak ada kata mengalah dalam hidupnya, hanya mengendikkan bahu dan mengulur waktu dengan mengeluarkan sebatang rokok yang ia simpan di saku jasnya.

"Tidak, Oh Sehun!" Jongin membuang rokok itu sebelum Sehun sempat membakar ujung nikotinnya. "Jangan membuatku menjadi dokter yang gagal untuk sahabatnya!"

Sehun membungkam, meremas rambut hitam kelamnya dengan kuat tanpa Jongin tahu mengapa ia melakukan hal itu. Satu-satunya hal yang Jongin mampu lakukan adalah menunggu Sehun berbicara dan bercerita sebanyak mungkin tentang apa yang bergumul di otak dan hatinya hingga Sehun terlihat mengerikan dari segi fisik dan emosinya.

"Sehun-"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku sebodoh ini." Ucapan pertama meluncur dari bibir Sehun yang mengekpresikan isi hatinya. "Seharusnya aku bisa menjadi pria yang berhati manusia, bukannya membenci seseorang tanpa alasan yang jelas dan berujung menyakiti orang itu."

Sedetik saja Jongin sudah tahu siapa yang Sehun maksud. Gadis itu, gadis yang Jongin temui lebih dari seminggu yang lalu dan tidak lagi berada dalam pandangan matanya sejak saat itu. Padahal Jongin berniat menanyakan pada Sehun tentang keberadaan Luhan yang tidak pernah terlihat di kampus meski gedung fakultas Luhan berada di sebelah gedung utama, tempat Jongin menjaga ruang kesehatan. Lalu melihat kondisi Sehun yang tidak baik dan Luhan berperan sebagai objeknya, membuat Jongin urung dan lebih memilih mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada dua manusia itu.

Jongin bukan bermaksud mencampuri, namun Sehun dengan kondisi tidak biasa akibat seorang gadis untuk pertama kali, membuat Jongin berhak menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku yang mengacuhkannya dan aku pula yang tidak terima ia membatalkan pertunangan kami. Aku yang membencinya, dan aku pula yang menyesal telah bersikap buruk padanya."

Jongin mengambil tempat duduk yang lebih dekat dengan Sehun. Meremas bahu lebar sahabatnya sebagai bentuk simpati.

"Aku kehilangan kehidupan normalku. Luhan sudah merusaknya dengan semena-mena masuk ke dalam otakku tanpa berniat keluar. Aku harus memaksanya keluar dengan meminum obat tidur. Menyedihkan sekali."

Jongin baru menyadari jika keadaan Sehun lebih pada menyedihkan daripada mengerikan. Ia mengenal Sehun sebagai pribadi yang kuat dan tidak pernah terpuruk, namun kali ini Jongin melihat sisi Oh Sehun yang lain dari biasanya.

"Dia bahkan menganggapku kasihan padanya. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menunjukkan harga diriku sebagai lelaki yang menjadi tunangannya –ah! Tidak. Mantan tunangannya." Dan Jongin benar-benar mengetahui perasaan Sehun saat ini.

"Sehun, berusahalah menemuinya. Bicarakan dengan baik-"

"Tidak ada gunanya aku menemuinya. Tidak perduli berapa kali aku berusaha menemui dan menginginkan waktu untuk berbicara, ia akan tetap menjauhiku. Menganggapku seperti sampah yang tak diinginkan."

 _Tanpa sadar jika kaulah yang menganggap Luhan seperti itu, Oh Sehun._

…

Cklek!

"Luhan?"

Nyonya Oh membuka pintu utama dan langsung menuju ke dapur untuk meletakkan beberapa kotak makanan yang dibawanya ke atas meja. Wanita itu memasukkan kotak makanan itu ke dalam lemari es, dengan maksud menyimpan makanan itu hingga siang nanti dan pelayan hanya perlu menghangatkannya.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Nyonya Oh rutin mengunjungi kediaman milik mendiang sahabat baiknya itu. Tujuan utamanya adalah untuk menengok keadaan Luhan dan Yixing serta memastikan bahwa kakak beradik yang sudah yatim piatu itu bisa makan dengan baik. Kedatangan Nyonya Oh selalu membawa beberapa kotak makanan buatannya, meskipun beiau sudah tahu jika Pelayan Seo tidak akan membiarkan Luhan dan Yixing kelaparan.

"O-oh, Nyonya! Selamat pagi."

Nyonya Oh tersenyum ketika Kepala Pelayan Seo memasuki dapur dan tampak sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangannya.

"Apa Luhan kuliah hari ini?", tanya Nyonya Oh yang memang belum melihat keberadaan Luhan.

"Sepertinya ya, Nyonya. Tapi saya tidak yakin."

Nyonya Oh menutup pintu lemari es begitu seluruh kotak makan yang dibawanya sudah tersimpan rapi disana. Ia segera mendekati Kepala Pelayan Seo. "Kenapa?"

Pria paruh baya yang bekerja puluhan tahun di keluarga Xi itu hanya memainkan tangannya, ragu dengan pendapat yang ada dipikirannya.

"Katakan saja.", perintah Nyonya Oh yang melihat keraguan Kepala Pelayan Seo.

"Tadi pagi Nona Luhan berangkat terburu-buru, bahkan hanya sempat memakan segigit roti dan susunya hanya berkurang sedikit."

"Mungkin Luhan hanya takut terlambat masuk kuliah." Nyonya Oh berkomentar.

"Awalnya kami mengira demikian. Namun setelah Nona Luhan pergi sendiri menggunakan mobil, saya menjadi khawatir. Padahal biasanya Nona Luhan akan meminta Pak Lee untuk mengantarkannya kemanapun."

"Luhan pergi sendiri? Menggunakan mobil?" Nyonya Oh tak kuasa menahan keterkejutannya. Ia sangat ingat saat mendiang sahabatnya mengatakan bahwa mereka masih belum mengizinkan Luhan membawa mobil karena belum memiliki surat lisensi di usia dua puluh tahun. Tuan dan Nyonya Xi beranggapan bahwa Luhan belum perlu membawa mobil sendiri karena akan ada sopir yang selalu mengantarnya kemanapun. "Tapi Luhan belum memiliki lisensi."

Nyonya Oh cepat-cepat mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas. Mencari deretan angka dan mendialnya hingga berulang kali karena tidak ada jawaban di seberang telepon.

"Ya Tuhan, Sehun. Angkatlah!", gumam Nyonya Oh tak sabar. Ia sungguh khawatir dengan Luhan, alih-alih dengan mengendarai mobil sendiri tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Nyonya Oh yakin Luhan tidak berangkat ke kampus, karena Luhan tidak mungkin bertindak bodoh tanpa memikirkan keselamatannya di jalan.

"Ya Tuhan, semoga tidak terjadi apapun pada Luhan kami."

…

 **TBC!**

…

 **Hallo? Still remember me? Kayaknya enggak, soalnya author udah lama nggak update ff ini *hikseu!***

 **Alesannya masih sama, yaitu sibuk sama tugas kuliah dan ditambah dengan mood nulis yang timbul tenggelam terutama sama fict yg hurt. Jadi maaf banget kalo chapter ini membingungkan atau bikin males baca. Tapi author udah berusaha sekuat tenaga buat lanjut, walau telat banget, satu bulan bruh!**

 **Jadii, author mau minta maaf atas keterlambatannya. Sebagai gantinya ada yg di ubah sama fict ini. ada yg nyadar? Yap! Ratednya jadi M! *claps* beruntunglah kalian yg sukanya sama yg rated M karena author sudah menggantinya meski gatau kapan rated Mnya akan terlihat. Wkwk!**

 **Ah ada yg lupa. Kemaren ada yg sempet tanya kenapa di ff ini Yixing jadi cowok bukan GS. Alesannya karena author dari awal emang mikirnya Yixing jadi adeknya Luhan, cowok, yang bisa jagain kakaknya. Dari awal juga author gak berniat ada cast SuLay buat fict ini. jadi maaf *lagi* buat yg ngerasa aneh menemukan cast Yixing bukan jadi GS di sini. *bow***

 **Finally, see you at the next chap!**

 **^^ *XOXO***


	7. Chapter 7

_**endahulBagi Sehun Luhan adalah gadis manja dan kekanakan. Namun kenyataannya Luhan lebih kuat dan mandiri dibandingkan apa yang Sehun bayangkan. Dan pada akhirnya, sesuatu menimpa dan penyesalan tidak dapat terelakkan.**_

 _ **~A Chance~**_

 **Chapter 7**

…

 **Warning! Typo(s) detected!**

…

"Apa dia tertidur?"

Pintu berwarna cokelat gelap itu terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan sosok pria bertubuh jangkung yang bersedekap bersandar di daun pintu. Tatapannya masih tertuju pada satu point dimana seorang pria lain tengah tertidur pulas di atas ranjang kamar pribadinya sendiri.

"Aku memaksanya tidur. Dia benar-benar butuh waktu tidur untuk beberapa menit." Jongin membereskan peralatan dokternya ke dalam tas. Sebuah keberuntungan bahwa dirinya tidak pernah absen membawa peralatan dokter bahkan sewaktu hanya memberikan vitamin untuk sahabatnya. "Aku masih harus menyelidiki berapa banyak obat tidur, kopi, dan rokok yang dia konsumsi selama ini."

Jongin menutup pintu, membiarkan Sehun terlelap setelah mengkonsumsi suplemen darinya. Jongin tahu betul yang Sehun perlukan adalah istirahat secara alami, dan bukan hal yang mudah dilakukan oleh Jongin untuk memaksa Sehun istirahat di hari yang masih pagi, terlebih Sehun masih mementingkan pekerjaannya. Namun akhirnya ia berhasil membujuk Sehun dengan embel-embel dokter dibelakang namanya. Dan sebagai dokter, tentu ia bertanggung jawab untuk kesehatan pasiennya, masa bodoh dengan pekerjaan yang sudah mengantri di meja kerja sang Presdir.

"Sehun mengkonsumsi semua itu?" Chanyeol -si pria jangkung- jelas terkejut. Yang ia tahu Sehun bukan tipe pria yang sulit menyelesaikan masalah hingga membahayakan tubuhnya. Pria itu terlahir dengan kecerdasan dan ketegasan nyata keluarga Oh, yang bila dipikir kembali tidak akan ada masalah yang tidak mampu ia hadapi.

"Ya. Dan dia tetap bersikeras meski aku melarangnya."

"Dia benar-benar keras kepala." Chanyeol berkomentar. Ia hanya kebetulan datang ke kantor Sehun untuk menyerahkan dokumen kerjasama dengan perusahaan sahabatnya itu, dan juga kebetulan menemukan sahabatnya yang lain juga berada di tempat yang sama.

"Sepertimu.", balas Jongin singkat sambil menduduki sofa yang sebelumnya ia duduki. Chanyeol duduk di hadapannya, berdecak malas.

"Aku tidak!", sangkalnya.

"Katakan itu pada pria dewasa yang berani menentang orangtua demi gadis pujaannya." Jongin terkekeh sementara Chanyeol menghembuskan karbondioksida banyak-banyak.

"Kau tidak akan merasakan jadi diriku yang mencintai seseorang dengan sebegitu dalamnya namun terhalang restu."

Jongin menggelengkan kepala, menyadari kedua sahabatnya berada dalam masa kritis urusan percintaan yang sama. Yang satu mencintai tanpa restu orangtua, yang terakhir mendapat restu sepenuhnya namun belum sadar jika saling mencintai. Yeah, dunia memang sekejam itu.

Terberkatilah Jongin yang mendapat ilmu berharga dari guru besarnya di waktu kuliah dulu tentang menganalisis pikiran pasiennya, hingga membuatnya bisa membaca dan menganalisis apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam hati Sehun. Pada akhirnya Jongin bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Sehun mencintai tunangan yang telah tersugesti untuk dibencinya selama ini. Sehun menunjukkannya terlalu jelas, bahkan Jongin berani bersumpah jika orang yang tidak mendapat ilmu analisis kedokteran masih mampu mengetahui perasaan Sehun yang belum disadari pemiliknya itu.

Rasa mencintai, bukan hanya rasa bersalah. Itulah yang Jongin tangkap dari pembicaraannya dengan Sehun satu jam lalu.

Dan tentang Chanyeol, entah sudah keberapa kali Jongin mendengar hal yang sama berulang kali. Tentang keluarga Park yang menentang keras hubungan Chanyeol dan kekasih mungilnya -Byun Baekhyun-. Terutama Nyonya Park, yang sudah beberapa kali mendatangi Baekhyun untuk meminta gadis mungil itu untuk meninggalkan pewaris tunggal perusahaan keluarga Park itu. Dan entah bagaimana, Chanyeol selalu berhasil meyakinkan sang kekasih untuk tetap bertahan tanpa menyudahi semuanya. Namun lagi-lagi tidak bertahan lama jika Nyonya Park kembali meminta Baekhyun untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol. Hal itu sudah terjadi berulang kali, namun entah bagaimana caranya, sepasang kekasih itu masih bisa bertahan hingga sekarang.

Terlalu rumit. Beruntunglah Kim Jongin yang tidak mengalami hal serupa dalam urusan percintaan hingga kini ia bisa menikah dengan gadis tercintanya. Do Kyungsoo.

"Aku ikut simpati, kawan." Jongin terkekeh, bukan bermaksud mengejek Chanyeol tetapi lebih ke mencairkan suasana.

"Aku butuh vitaminku."

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. Menjadi sahabat dua manusia keras kepala memang tidak mudah, dan entah sejak kapan jabatannya beralih menjadi dokter pribadi dua pria itu.

"Aku tidak menyediakan Baekhyun di kotak obatku."

"Sial!" Jongin nyaris mendapat timpukan bantal sofa dari tangan Chanyeol.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

-sebelum perhatiannya teralihkan pada seseorang yang barusan mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk!"

Sekertaris Lee memasuki ruangan Sehun sembari membungkuk pada sahabat atasannya itu. Lalu pria yang berumur beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Sehun itu mencari keberadaan Sehun yang tidak terlihat. Bukankah Sehun tidak memiliki jadwal diluar?

"Presdir Oh sedang istirahat. Katakan padaku jika ada hal penting.", ucap Chanyeol menyadari tingkah Sekertaris Lee yang mencari atasannya. Jikapun masalah penting perusahaan, Chanyeol masih bisa berpeluang untuk mengatasi dibandingkan Jongin. Dan lagipula, keadaan Sehun sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk menyelesaikan masalah apapun itu.

"Maaf, Tuan. Sebenarnya saya ingin memberitahu jika Nyonya Oh meminta saya untuk memanggil Presdir Oh. Ada yang perlu beliau katakan, karena ponsel Presdir Oh tidak aktif."

Chanyeol dan Jongin saling bertatapan sebentar. "Biarkan aku yang berbicara dengan Bibi Oh."

"Baik, Tuan."

Jongin segera menghampiri meja kerja Sehun, tempat telepon kantor diletakkan. Hanya beberapa detik, ia bisa mendengar suara Nyonya Oh diseberang sana.

" _Hallo, Sehun?"_

"Ini aku Bibi, Jongin. Sehun sedang tidur sekarang, aku memaksanya istirahat."

" _O-oh, Jongin-ah. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Sehun?"_ Terdengar suara seorang Ibu yang khawatir di seberang sana. Jongin sedikit tersenyum untuk membunuh kekhawatiran Nyonya Oh terhadap putranya.

"Tidak, Bibi. Aku hanya menyuruhnya istirahat, sepertinya ia terlalu memfosir tubuhnya bekerja akhir-akhir ini." –dan memikirkan calon menantu Bibi, tandas Jongin dalam hati.

" _Benarkah Sehun tidak apa-apa? Syukurlah! Bibi sangat merindukannya."_

Jongin tersenyum kecut, menyadari satu fakta jika kini Sehun tidak lagi tinggal bersama orangtuanya. Semenjak satu minggu ini, Sehun memutuskan untuk pindah ke apartment yang sudah dari dulu dimilikinya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sehun ketika memutuskan hal itu, langsung pergi dan hanya mengatakan pada Ibunya bahwa ia akan sering-sering datang ke rumah, alih-alih mengatakan alasan kepindahannya.

Mungkin agar tidak ada yang tahu tentang kondisinya yang tidak baik-baik saja. Mungkin.

"Bibi jangan khawatir. Aku akan tetap mengawasi kesehatan Sehun." Jongin mendengar helaan nafas lelah dari Ibu sahabatnya itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang ingin Bibi katakan pada Sehun? Aku bisa memberitahunya setelah ia bangun nanti."

" _Oh ya. Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang membuat Bibi cemas."_

"Apa itu, Bi? Bibi bisa mengatakannya padaku."

" _Mengenai Luhan."_

"Luhan?" Jongin mempertajam pendengarannya begitu nama yang sangat familiar itu disebut.Jongin tidak habis fikir, kenapa nama itu sering sekali masuk ke pendengarannya padahal ia hanya bertemu gadis itu dua kali.

" _Kau mengenalnya, kan? Dia tunangan Sehun –tidak! M-maksud Bibi mantan tunangan Sehun."_

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya, sedangkan hatinya berharap cemas semoga Sehun tidak terbangun terlebih dahulu dan mendengar sesuatu yang mungkin membuat Sehun jauh lebih cemas dibandingkan ibunya.

"Aku mengenalnya, Bi. Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?"

" _Luhan pergi entah kemana. Ia membawa mobil sedangkan ia belum memiliki lisensi. Ia tidak mengatakan kemana ia akan pergi. Bibi cemas, takut terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan ditambah kondisinya yang belum pulih dari kesedihan."_

Mata Jongin membulat satu detik setelah ia mendengar ucapan Nyonya Oh. Ia segera membalikkan tubuh untuk memastikan Sehun masih terlelap. Syukurlah, pintu kamar pribadi Sehun masih tertutup, tidak rapat memang, tapi setidaknya Sehun tidak menunjukkan diri untuk keluar.

"Ada apa?", cicit Chanyeol yang cukup penasaran dengan perubahan ekspresi di wajah Jongin.

Jongin tidak menjawab dan kembali fokus ke telepon. "Bibi jangan khawatir. Aku akan berusaha menemukannya."

" _Jongin, kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Kau hanya perlu mengatakannya pada Sehun. Bibi tidak ingin merepotkanmu, Jongin-ah."_

"Tidak, Bi. Sama sekali tidak merepotkan." Justru Jongin akan lebih kerepotan jika Sehun mengetahui hal ini. "Aku akan mencarinya sebentar lagi, kebetulan aku sedang libur bekerja hari ini."

" _Ya Tuhan, terima kasih Jongin-ah. Bibi sangat berharap kepadamu."_

"Aku akan memberitahu bibi jika berhasil menemukan Luhan."

" _Terima kasih Jongin-ah."_

"Ya, Bi. Sama-sama."

Trek!

Jongin mengembalikan telepon tu ke tempat semula. Ia menghembuskan nafas sejenak, sebelum menghampiri Chanyeol yang memandangnya dengan tanda tanya besar.

"Luhan menghilang. Bibi Oh sangat khawatir dan aku harus segera mencarinya."

Akhirnya Chanyeol mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Meski belum pernah bertemu secara langsung seperti Jongin, Chanyeol sudah mendengar nama Luhan beberapa kali dan ia cukup tahu bagaimana gadis itu mempengaruhi kehidupan sahabatnya selama seminggu ini.

"Apa kau harus bekerja? Aku butuh seseorang untuk menjaga pria mengenaskan di dalam sana." Jongin menyesap teh dihadapannya yang sudah mendingin untuk terakhir kali. _Pria mengenaskan._ Jongin memberi julukan baru untuk Sehun sebagai bentuk kekesalannya karena Sehun tak kunjung memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Luhan yang juga berimbas pada hidup Sehun yang tidak lagi seperti dulu.

"Sayang sekali aku kemari hanya untuk memberikan proposal kerja sama perusahaan kami. Aku harus memimpin rapat, tidak seperti Sehun yang hari ini hanya memiliki satu jadwal nanti sore.", tukas Chanyeol dan mengikuti Jongin yang berdiri dari kursinya. Darimana ia tahu jadwal Sehun? Tentu ia sudah bertanya pada Sekertaris Lee saat Jongin tengah bertelepon dengan Nyonya Oh. Dan untunglah Sekertaris Lee tidak perlu mengosongkan semua jadwal sang Presdir yang tengah dalam kondisi yang perlu diawasi.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain kalau begitu." Tepat saat Sekertaris Lee izin memasuki ruangan untuk menyerahkan beberapa dokumen di meja sang penguasa, Jongin menahan langkahnya.

"Sekertaris Lee, bisakah kau mengawasi Presdir Oh selama kami pergi? Aku sudah menyiapkan obatnya di meja dalam kamar. Beritahu Sehun setelah ia sadar nanti." Sekertaris Lee mengangguk paham. "Oh ya, dan pastikan Presdir Oh tidak mengonsumsi kopi terlebih dahulu, atau jika kau berani, jangan biarkan dia menyulut rokok lagi."

"Baik, Dokter Kim."

"Kala begitu, aku dan Chanyeol harus pergi."

Ketiga pria dewasa itu saling membungkuk sopan sebelum meninggalkan ruangan seorang Presdir Oh dalam kesunyian. Pintu kamar Sehun masih tertutup rapat, namun tidak ada yang tahu jika penghuninya sudah terbangun bahkan ketika seseorang masih berbicara di telepon.

Ya, Sehun mendengar semuanya. Perihal kepergian Luhan yang tanpa diketahui siapapun, Sehun mendengarnya. Hatinya bergejolak dan ia ingin segera memastikan bahwa tidak terjadi pada Luhan.

 _Kenapa ia harus bangun pada waktu yang tidak tepat?_

Jika sudah begini, Jongin-pun tidak akan mampu melarang Sehu untuk tidak khawatir pada mantan tunangannya. Sehun tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk berfikir. Tubuhnya segera bangun tanpa diperintah, turun dari ranjang dan mengambil kunci mobil yang terletak sembarangan di atas meja.

"Argh! Sial!", keluhnya saat tiba-tiba pandangannya terganggu dan kepalanya berputar. Sehun harus menyangga tubuhnya di sisi tembok jika tidak ingin tubuhnya merosot jatuh dan membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang tengah Jongin lakukan di luar sana. Kondisinya yang sudah buruk semakin diperburuk dengan kekalutan yang tampak jelas diwajahnya. Jongin benar, bahwa Sehun-lah yang mengalami kekhawatiran lebih besar dibandingkan Nyonya Oh sendiri. Sebuah kemustahilan mengingat perilaku Sehun selama ini terhadap Luhan dan kini justru dirinya-lah yang tersiksa oleh perilakunya sendiri. _Karma, huh?_

Oh Sehun tidak tahu apakah karma sedang menjalankan tugasnya saat ini. Yang jelas, ini pertama kalinya Sehun merasakan suatu kekhawatiran yang menyusup hingga ke paru-parunya terlebih karena seorang gadis yang tidak pernah terfikir akan berpengaruh besar padanya detik ini. Dulu Sehun tidak pernah merasakan kekhawatiran seperti sekarang, alih-alih dirinya sendiri yang meninggalkan Luhan tanpa rasa bersalah. Sedangkan sekarang? Mungkin Tuhan tengah tertawa melihat Sehun berusaha mati-matian untuk mengumpulkan tenaga demi Luhan dan memastikan tidak apapun yang mengganggu jengkal kulit gadis itu.

Sehun tidak memikirkan hal lainnya kecuali Luhan yang entah sedang apa diluar sana. Diabaikannya kondisi kepalanya yang pusing ataupun perutnya yang terlilit oleh asam lambung dari kopi hitam pekat yang disesapnya. Yang ada difikirannya adalah menemukan Luhan dalam kondisi yang baik-baik saja.

Ya, hanya itu. Setelahnya ia akan pergi menghindar dan bersembunyi penuh rasa bersalah seperti biasanya.

Masa bodoh dengan Luhan yang membencinya.

Masa bodoh dengan Luhan yang ingin menjauhinya.

Sehun hanya perlu melakukan tugasnya sebagai sosok pria yang ingin menebus kesalahannya di masa lalu.

 _Atau mungkin juga melindungi sosok gadis yang memasuki hatinya tanpa disadari._

…

Hari masih memasuki waktu pagi. Jika dalam kurun waktu satu minggu ini Luhan habiskan dengan merenung dan keluar kamar dengan kantung mata yang setebal mata panda, maka pagi ini berbeda. Luhan sudah duduk manis di dalam sebuah restoran yang buka 24 jam. Penampilannya lebih segar daripada biasanya, meski buruknya kondisi matanya -sembab dan berkantung- tidak mampu disembunyikan oleh riasan tipisnya.

Luhan tidak perduli. Toh tujuannya kemari bukan untuk menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa dirinya sudah berhasil bangkit akibat kepergian orangtuanya. Lebih tepatnya, Luhan datang karena seseorang yang memintanya bertemu tanpa melibatkan orang lain.

Namun saat sudah berhadapan dengan seseorang yang terus menelponnya untuk segera datang, Luhan justru tidak tahu apa maksud dari orang itu untuk meminta bertemu sepagi ini dan tanpa diketahui siapapun. Ia tidak pandai menduga-duga, terlebih orang itu tidak kunjung mengatakan tujuannya untuk bertemu.

"Jadi," Luhan mulai menyerukan rasa penasarannya. "Apa maksudmu menyuruhku datang kemari?", tanyanya _to the point._

Pria 26 tahun dihadapan Luhan tertawa seolah pertanyaan Luhan adalah lelucon. "Oh santai Luhan! Kita bahkan belum menanyakan keadaan masing-masing. Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu, adik sepupuku yang cantik?"

Luhan mendecak malas. Tangannya mencengkeram erat pegangan cangkir keramik yang berisi setengah Hot Americano. Cairan kental yang tidak seharusnya menghampiri lambung Luhan sepagi ini.

"Waktuku tidak banyak, Byun Taehyung-ssi! Jika ada sesuatu, cepat katakan dan aku harus segera pergi."

Udara disekitar sungguh memuakkan bagi Luhan. Ia tidak menyukai pertemuan ini, terlebih dengan kakak sepupu yang bahkan tidak hadir di pemakaman Paman dan Bibinya seminggu yang lalu.

Pria itu memang saudara sepupu Luhan atau bisa dikatakan sepupu yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Byun Taehyung adalah anak tiri Bibi Luhan sebagai hasil pernikahan keduanya, dan Bibi Luhan adalah adik kandung dari Ayah Luhan yang sama-sama berdarah China. Dari awal Bibi Luhan menikah -sekitar satu tahun yang lalu- Luhan memang tidak pernah mengenal dekat saudaranya itu, terlebih mereka tinggal di kota yang berbeda. Luhan di Seoul, dan pria itu di Incheon. Namun sedikit banyak Luhan tahu saudara prianya itu bukan orang baik-baik, terlalu banyak masalah yang dilakukan oleh Byun Taehyung dan ketika menemukan Taehyung menyeringai licik dalam duduknya, Luhan tahu ada sesuatu yang buruk dipikiran pria itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Pria itu menghembuskan asap rokoknya diudara, merusak udara segar yang diciptakan oleh pepohonan asri yang tumbuh disekitar mereka. "Aku ingin bicara soal warisan ayahmu."

Taehyung berhasil mengumpulkan perhatian Luhan sepenuhnya. Luhan memandang Taehyung dengan dahi berkerut, berbagai pertanyaan terlihat jelas dimatanya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan mengenai hal itu.", ucap Luhan datar. Inilah salah satu topik yang membuat Luhan jengah. Warisan dan warisan.

Manusia memang tidak bisa lepas dari harta yang mampu membutakan akal sehat. Namun bagi Luhan hal itu tidak perlu menjadi kepentingan utama ditengah kubangan kesedihan yang belum menghilang. Luhan sama sekali belum memikirkan harta peninggalan ataupun perusahaan milik ayahnya yang kini masih ditangani oleh wakil Direktur yaitu ayah dari pria dihadapan Luhan sekarang.

"Aku sangat menanti kesempatan ini." Pria itu menaikkan sudut bibirnya -menyeringai. "Menemukan ayahku sebagai pemilik tunggal perusahaan Xiao Group sebentar lagi."

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan pemilik tunggal perusahaan ayahku?" Luhan tentu mengerti, ia bukan gadis bodoh yang menyerap setiap ucapan orang tanpa ia tahu. Pemilik tunggal perusahaan? Luhan mencemooh dalam hati. Tidak mungkin perusahaan yang Babanya rintis dari nol dengan mudah diganti kepemilikan oleh orang lain, terlebih sosok Paman yang tidak memiliki darah setetespun dengan Babanya.

"Ayahmu sudah mati, lalu siapa yang menjadi pemilik tunggal perusahaan itu, hm? Tentu bukan seorang gadis kecil yang bahkan belum lulus kuliah, kan?"

"Dan tentu saja bukan ayahmu ataupun kau.", tandas Luhan dengan kepala yang mulai pening akibat amarah. Ia memang gadis biasa, namun bukan berarti Luhan tidak bisa membenci seseorang ketika orang itu berusaha mengambil apa yang sudah dimilikinya. Lebih jelas, milik mendiang ayahnya. Yang Luhan sendiri tahu dengan matanya sendiri, kerja keras Babanya dari awal hingga perusahaan Xiao Group menjadi sebesar kini. Sebagai seorang putri, Luhan tentu tidak ingin perjuangan Babanya dibalas dengan pengkhianatan oleh adik iparnya sendiri.

"Terimalah kenyataan, Luhan. Jika bukan ayahku siapa lagi? Justru tidak akan ada yang mempercayakan perusahaan itu kepadamu."

Luhan menggeram dalam hati. Benar, pria dihadapannya sangatlah benar. Luhan masih terlalu muda dan bahkan belum tamat kuliah bisnis untuk merintis perusahaan menggantikan ayahnya. Belum lagi pengalaman kerja yang tidak pernah Luhan dapatkan semakin mempermudah Byun Taehyung untuk mengejek dirinya.

"Jadi, berbaik-baiklah kepada kami mulai saat ini. Kalau tidak, kau akan tahu akibatnya." Tersirat nada mengancam di setiap perkataannya.

"Paman Byun mungkin bisa menggantikan jabatan Babaku, tapi jangan harap bisa memiliki seluruh asetnya." Tanpa sadar suara Luhan bergetar. Ia membenci dirinya yang masih belum pulih dari kematian orangtuanya, dan kini dihadapkan oleh masalah lain yang sama peliknya.

Taehyung menyadari getaran itu, membuatnya semakin menyunggingkan senyum licik di sebelah sudut bibirnya. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Luhan. Siapa yang tahu, jika di masa depan Ayahku berhasil mengembangkan perusahaan 'yang katanya' milik Ayahmu hingga benar-benar sukses dan keberadaanmu tidak lebih dari debu yang mengotori lantai."

BRAK!

"Dengarkan aku, Taehyung-ssi! Perusahaan itu milik Babaku, SAMPAI MATI HANYA MILIK AYAHKU! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN PERUSAHAAN BABAKU JATUH DI TANGAN ORANG ASING SEPERTI KALIAN!" Luhan menumpahkan emosinya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Luhan bangkit dari kursinya dan melenggang pergi tanpa repot-repot mengucapkan salam sebagai bentuk kesopanannya pada seseorang yang lebih tua darinya. Masa bodoh! Luhan sudah muak dengan orang-orang asing yang memasuki kehidupan keluarganya.

"Kau terlalu bodoh, Xi Luhan. Lihat saja nanti, siapa yang akan menjadi 'orang asing' disini.", desis Taehyung seraya menghembuskan asap nikotinnya di udara.

…

Café, kedai kopi, taman, dan beberapa tempat lain yang masuk ke otaknya sudah Jongin kunjungi. Ia tidak terlalu mengenal Luhan dan kebiasaan gadis itu dalam menghabiskan waktunya, namun otak cerdasnya berfikir bahwa kemungkinan gadis pendiam seperti Luhan akan menghabiskan waktunya sendirian tanpa di ganggu orang lain. Dan dalam waktu setengah jam Jongin belum mendapatkan hasil yang berarti.

Jongin curiga Luhan memang tidak berniat keluar. Kemungkinan besar gadis itu sedang menyembunyikan diri di suatu tempat yang juga sepi dan tentunya tidak perlu dikhawatirkan. Namun dimana tepatnya, tentu Jongin tidak tahu.

Ponselnya yang terletak di atas dashboard berbunyi nyaring dan Jongin langsung mengambilnya.

"Ada apa Sekretaris Lee?"

" _Gawat, Dokter Kim!"_

Jongin mendengar nada gusar di seberang sana. Sedetik saja ia menebak ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dari _pria mengenaskan_ yang ia tinggal setengah jam yang lalu.

"Kenapa Sehun?"

" _Presdir Oh pergi terburu-buru. Saya ingin menahannya namun beliau tidak menggubris sama sekali. Dan saat Presdir Oh pergi…"_

"Lalu?" Kini Jongin tidak kalah gusarnya. Ia menepikan mobilnya untuk lebih jelas mendengar ucapan Sekertaris Lee yang mungkin penting.

" _Langkahnya tidak teratur dan nyaris ambruk. Saya sudah melarangnya pergi, tapi beliau tetap bersikeras hingga akhirnya saya tidak bisa memaksanya lagi. Maafkan saya, Dokter Kim."_

Jongin memijit pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba pening. Sungguh, Jongin ingin menandai hari ini sebagai hari yang paling bersejarah untuknya. Bagaimana tidak, semula ia merasakan kebahagiaan karena hari libur yang telah Sunbae-nya berikan untuk hari ini. Ia sudah membayangkan dirinya bisa menghabiskan waktu di rumah bersama Kyungsoo –sang istri yang sangat dicintainya. Ia sudah membayangkan bagaimana hari ini akan ia habiskan untuk menggoda Kyungsoo dan bermesraan tanpa diganggu oleh pasien-pasien di Rumah Sakit. Namun ekspektasi sangat jauh dari kenyataan. Nyatanya ia malah terjebak di satu pasien yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Bermula hanya untuk memberikan suplemen rutin, lalu dilanjutkan dengan mengetahui masalah percintaan rumit Sehun, mendapat tugas untuk mencari Luhan, dan terakhir, Sehun pergi tanpa diketahui tujuannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sekertaris Lee. Kembalilah bekerja, aku akan mencari keberadaan Sehun dan berdoalah untuk tidak mendengar kabar kecelakaan tentang Presdirmu itu." Jongin sudah terlanjur kesal, nampak dari caranya menutup panggilan dan melempar kembali ponselnya ke atas dashboard. Belum berhasil menemukan Luhan, dan sekarang ia juga harus menemukan Sehun dengan kondisi tubuh dan hati yang sama-sama mengenaskannya.

"Kurasa kalian berdua berjodoh. Sama-sama menyusahkan dan membuat kepala pening.", gumam Jongin sebelum kembali menjalankan mobilnya menembus pusat kota untuk mencari keberadaan dua manusia yang saling mencintai namun juga tak menyadari.

…

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Seoul sepagi ini?"

Sekaleng cola tersaji secara kasar dihadapan pria yang tengah membuka bungkus rokoknya tanpa perlu menjawab pertanyaan gadis mungil dihadapannya. Sementara si gadis mendengus dan langsung mematikan AC serta membuka jendela flat-nya lebar-lebar sebelum tercemar oleh asap rokok dari pria yang sangat tidak beruntung menjadi kakak kandungnya.

"Ada suatu urusan.", jawab si pria dan meneguk cola dihadapannya.

"Jika maksudmu urusan untuk meminta uang adikmu, maka pulanglah karena kau tidak akan mendapatkannya sepeserpun."

"Tenang, adik kecil. Mulai hari ini aku tidak akan meminta uangmu untuk membeli minumanku lagi." Si pria tertawa seolah gadis di sebelahnya sedang melucu. "Lagipula sepertinya wanita tua itu belum memberimu uang bulan ini. apa restorannya sudah bangkrut?"

"Jaga mulutmu, berengsek!"

"Apakah kau juga diajari mengumpat oleh wanita tua itu? Menyedihkan sekali."

"Kau yang menyedihkan. Setidaknya Ibuku lebih baik daripada Ayahmu yang tukang berselingkuh itu!" Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa berbicara kasar tentang ayah kandungnya sendiri. Tapi mengingat kelakuan ayahnya yang berselingkuh, bercerai dari ibunya, dan memilih menikahi wanita selingkuhannya membuat Baekhyun tidak sungkan lagi membenci ayahnya seperti membenci seekor katak yang mengotori rumahnya.

"Setidaknya dia berselingkuh dengan wanita kaya, bukan setia dengan wanita miskin yang tinggal di desa."

Baekhyun mendengus dan memilih bungkam daripada membalas ucapan Taehyung. Percuma meladeni Taehyung yang pasti membela sang Ayah tidak perduli seberapa besar luka yang ditorehkan di hati ibunya satu tahun silam. Pria itu pasti mendapat uang yang banyak dan berhura-hura seperti yang ia inginkan. Tidak heran jika ia memilih ikut dengan sang Ayah yang menikahi seorang janda kaya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun seorang perempuan, tentu ia tahu sakit hati yang ibunya rasakan pasca ditinggal seseorang yang dicintai demi wanita lain. Karena itulah, ia lebih memilih tinggal bersama ibunya di rumah kecil di pinggir kota, sebelum sang ibu memutuskan untuk kembali ke desa untuk memulai hidup baru disana. Tepatnya, membuka restoran warisan keluarganya. Baekhyun tentu ingin membantu ibunya bekerja, namun sang Ibu ingin putrinya tetap berpendidikan tidak seperti putranya yang terlanjur berhenti sekolah hingga SMA. Tuntutan pendidikan membuatnya harus tetap tinggal di Seoul, bedanya kini ia tinggal di flat kecil yang berjarak dekat dengan Universitas impiannya.

"Pantas saja tidak ada yang mau membiarkan anaknya berkencan dengan gadis miskin sepertimu."

Taehyung masih tetap berbicara tak perduli jika adiknya tengah menahan diri untuk tidak membunuhnya. Jika membunuh adalah perbuatan legal, maka Baekhyun tidak perlu berfikir dua kali untuk menjadi pembunuh dan menjadikan mayatnya untuk menjadi makanan singa kelaparan, lalu membiarkannya hidup di neraka bersama sang Ayah yang tega menyakiti hati ibunya.

"Jika tidak ada yang kau katakan lagi, sebaiknya kau pergi."

-tapi sayangnya Baekhyun masih memiliki perasaan dan _secuil_ rasa sayang untuk Ayah dan kakak lelakinya.

"Sayangnya aku masih memiliki kabar baik yang belum kukatakan."

Taehyung membuang puntung rokoknya sembarangan keluar jendela.

"Ucapkan selamat pada Ayahmu yang sebentar lagi menjadi pemimpin perusahaan Xiao Group."

"Apa?"

Baekhyun jelas terkejut. Setahunya sang Ayah hanya mengelola satu restoran milik istri barunya dan bukan perusahaan besar seperti yang Taehyung katakan.

"Jangan terkejut seperti itu." Taehyung menyulut rokoknya kembali, entah batang ke berapa untuk hari ini. "Ayah memang berhasil menjabat sebagai wakil Direktur Xiao Group, dan sekarang pemilik utama perusahaan itu sudah mati. Jadi, jangan menyesal karena memutuskan menjadi gelandangan seperti ini, hm?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Tidak, ini tidak bisa dipercaya! Bagaimana bisa sang Ayah dengan mudah menjabat sebagai Wakil Direktur dalam waktu kurang dari setahun? Baekhyun mendadak teringat obsesi ayahnya dulu yang ingin menjadi pemilik perusahaan ternama. Ketika itu Baekhyun masih berupa gadis imut berusia lima belas tahun.

' _Apa cita-cita Ayah?'_

' _Ayah ingin membuat perusahaan besar yang gedungnya sangat besar. Ayah ingin orang-orang hormat dan tunduk kepada Ayah.'_

' _Bagaimana kalau tidak tercapai?'_

' _Ayah akan mencapainya, Sayang. Bagaimanapun caranya! Meskipun harus melukai-dilukai ataupun membunuh dan dibunuh. Ayah akan mendapatkannya kelak!'_

DEG!

Entah kenapa dari sekian obrolan ringan itu, justru kalimat terakhir yang Baekhyun ingat jelas adalah ucapan sang Ayah yang sangat menunjukkan obsesinya.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya pelan-pelan. Mendadak tubuhnya bergetar dan ia kesulitan bernafas. "Apa kalian membunuh _nya_?"

Taehyung tidak langsung menjawab dan justru menyeringai. Tidak tahu jika Baekhyun was-was menunggu jawabannya dan memastikan bahwa ucapan ayahnya dulu tidak benar-benar dilakukan. Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun tidak ingin menjadi anak pembunuh, sudah cukup ia dikenal sebagai adik dari pembuat onar dan korban _broken home_. Tidak untuk julukan buruk lainnya.

Dan kemudian jawaban Taehyung membuat Baekhyun ingin melepas marga Byun di depan namanya.

"Begitulah kau harus menjalankan hidup, Byun Baekhyun."

…

Luhan tidak sadar bagaimana ia bisa berakhir disini. Pergi untuk bertemu dengan pria pembuat masalah, dan kini kembali menatap dua gundukan yang mulai menghijau terselimuti rumput liar. Genggamannya di dua bucket bunga _baby breath_ mengerat, membuktikan bahwa sebenarnya ia belum siap kembali kesini setelah satu minggu lalu meluruhkan seluruh tangisnya di tempat yang sama.

"Selamat pagi, Ma, Ba!" Luhan berjongkok diantara dua gundukan batu nisan orangtuanya, meletakkan bunga _baby breath_ di masing-masing batu nisan yang masih sangat baru itu.

"Apa Lulu terlalu pagi kemari?", tanya Luhan. Hatinya yakin jika Mama dan Baba mendengar pertanyaannya. Entah itu di surga ataupun di sampingnya dalam wujud arwah.

Hembusan angin sejuk menjadi jawaban Luhan atas pertanyaannya. Mendadak, hatinya ikut menyejuk meski angin itu hanya melalui pori-pori kulitnya.

"Lulu ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Air matanya mendesak ingin keluar. Bahkan kedua matanya sudah memerah dan bahunya bergetar. Luhan selalu lemah jika dihadapkan dengan kenyataan menyakitkan ini, walaupun ia masih memiliki secuil kekuatan untuk menjadi tidak mencemaskan orang lain dengan kesedihannya yang masih menumpuk.

"Tadi aku bertemu Byun Taehyung." Luhan memulai ceritanya. "Kami sudah tidak lama bertemu. Tepatnya, ini pertemuan kedua kami setelah untuk pertama kalinya bertemu di pernikahan Bibi Xi Liang. Tapi anehnya, bukannya memperbaiki hubungan persaudaraan kami, aku malah meninggalkannya dan mengumpat kepadanya."

"Maafkan Lulu, Ma, Ba. Lulu hanya terbawa emosi dan Lulu akan meminta maaf padanya lain kali. Tapi Lulu marah karena ada satu alasan. Karena Lulu tidak ingin mereka mengambil apa yang sudah Baba dapatkan dengan susah payah. Tapi Baba dan Mama jangan khawatir. Luhan akan berusaha agar perusahaan itu tetap atas nama Baba. Bukan orang asing itu ataupun yang lainnya!"

…

Satu jam sepertinya sudah cukup bagi Luhan untuk mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya. Meskipun tanpa ada tanggapan, meskipun hanya hembusan angin yang sesekali menyapanya, bagi Luhan hal ini lebih baik daripada ia memendamnya sendiri. Tidak dengan Yixing yang pasti sudah sibuk dengan sekolahnya, Luhan tidak ingin Yixing mengetahui permasalahan ini terlebih dahulu.

Setidaknya Luhan sudah lega. Untuk hari ini ia sudah mendapatkan ketenangan diri, namun entah esok hari. Luhan masih belum menerima kenyataan jika akhirnya asset berharga sang Ayah jatuh ke tangan orang asing dengan mudahnya.

"Lulu pulang dulu, Ma, Ba. Besok Lulu harus kuliah, sudah terlalu banyak pelajaran yang Lulu tinggalkan satu minggu ini. Terima kasih sudah mendengarkan Lulu, dan Lulu berjanji akan sering kemari untuk mengunjungi Mama dan Baba. Hhhh, sepertinya Lulu sudah membuat semua orang di rumah khawatir." Luhan tersenyum kecil di akhir kalimatnya.

Setelah itu, Luhan meraih tasnya dan melangkah pergi dari kawasan pemakaman yang tampak sepi. Langkah gadis itu menjadilebih ringan dibandingkan awal ia datang. Hembusan angin yang telah menjadi sahabat Luhan hari ini, mengantar gadis itu hingga ia sampai di pintu masuk pemakaman. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya demi mencari kunci mobil yang ia letakkan di tas, tanpa menyadari langkah seseorang yang datang dari arah belakangnya.

"Ternyata kau disini."

Tring!

Kunci mobil Luhan terjatuh bersamaan tubuhnya yang menegang. Kepalanya sulit untuk digerakkan, meski hanya untuk menoleh ke belakang dan memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tidak salah.

 _Ia mendengar suara Sehun._

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja."

Sehun tahu Luhan terkejut mendengar suaranya. Karena itu ialah yang berinisiatif untuk berjalan dan berdiri di hadapan Luhan.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Suara dan hati yang bergetar. _Lagi_.

"Mencarimu. Kau pergi dan membawa mobil tanpa memiliki lisensi.", ucap Sehun dengan binar kelegaan yang tampak di wajah tegasnya. Dan entah penglihatannya yang salah atau memang terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun, Luhan melihat Sehun tengah meringis menahan rasa sakit walaupun berusaha di tutupi.

Luhan yang melihat ada yang tidak beres dengan Sehun, berusaha bertanya. "Sehun-ssi, kau baik?" –tanpa melupakan panggilan formalnya yang membuat Sehun lebih sakit. Dihatinya.

"Y-ya. Hanya sedikit tidak enak badan." Sehun berdehem untuk mengembalikan konsentrasinya. "Sebaiknya kita pulang, Ibu sangat khawatir dan sudah menunggu. Mobilmu biarkan disini, aku akan meminta seseorang untuk mengambilnya."

Luhan bohong jika dirinya tidak terenyuh dengan perhatian Sehun yang ditujukan untuknya. Bagaimanapun ini pertama kali bagi Luhan mengetahui Sehun rela meninggalkan pekerjaan demi mencari keberadaannya. Ia masih sangat mencintai pria itu, sangat mencintainya.

Sedikit saja ia akan menorehkan senyum sebelum sesuatu menamparnya dengan keras. _Sehun mencariku karena permintaan Ibunya. Bukan karena khawatir atas dasar hatinya._

Luhan refleks menghempaskan tangan Sehun saat pria itu menggenggam tangannya. Sementara Sehun tidak menyalahkan Luhan jika nyatanya Luhan masih tidak ingin berdekatan dengannya.

"Maaf."

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf." Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Akulah yang harus meminta maaf. Aku membuatmu khawa – _ani,_ maksudku membuat Ibu khawatir."

Sehun tak mampu mengucap sepatah katapun. Ternyata Luhan menganggap jika keberadaannya disini karena sang Ibu, tanpa Luhan tahu jika sang Ibu justru melarang Sehun untuk mencarinya sebab Sehun sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik. Tanpa Luhan tahu juga Sehun berjuang keras untuk tidak terlibat kecelakaan lalu lintas. _Karena Luhan._

"Dan aku bisa mengendarai mobilku sendiri. Aku akan berhati-hati. Dan," Luhan menghembuskan nafas berat. "Aku ingin mengingatkan jika kita sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi. Semuanya selesai. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku lagi, kau masih menjadi putra keluarga Oh yang menghormati orangtua tanpa harus mengasihaniku-"

"Luhan!" Tanpa sadar Sehun menaikkan nada suaranya demi menghentikan setiap perkataan Luhan yang berhasil menggores hatinya sedikit demi sedikit. Tentu saja Luhan terdiam dan mata rusanya memberanikan diri menatap mata elang Sehun yang menyendu. Pria itu sudah menyerah dengan keadaan. Ia tidak perlu menyembunyikan kekosongan dirinya selama seminggu ini. Membiarkan Luhan melihat betapa kacaunya dirinya dengan mata rusa itu.

"Kau –kau tidak berhak berbicara sesuatu tanpa kau tahu kebenarannya." Susah payah Sehun berucap, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang mendera kepala dan lambungnya. "Kau-"

BRUK!

Tidak terdengar suara Sehun untuk melanjutka kata-katanya, justru kini Luhan yang berteriak nyaring mendapati Sehun pingsan di pelukannya.

"SEHUN!"

 _Kau tidak tahu kalau ini semua bukan karena Ibu. Aku, aku yang menginginkanmu untuk tetap baik-baik saja! Aku Luhan! Kutarik kata-kataku dulu, bahwa 'aku tidak mungkin mencintaimu'. –Oh Sehun-_

…

 **TBC!  
…**

 **Hallo? Lagi-lagi telat update. Fiuhhh! Maaf yaa readers, maaf banget. Sebenernya chapter ini mau Rae publish kemaren, pas ultahnya Lulu eonni *eh* Oppa maksudnya. Tapi apalah daya jika deadline laporan harus dikumpulkan jam lapan malem dan abis itu langsung tepar dikasur. Pengen bgt sebenernya kalo bisa update minimal dua minggu sekali. Sayangnya, (tugas) kuliah menyita sbgian besar waktu sampe jam tidur juga.**

 **Bagi yg nanya Baekhyun itu ada hbungannya sama HunHan apa ndak, Rae udah ngasih tau di chapter ini. lebih jelasnya bisa liat di chap selanjutnya yg dipublish… (doakan) di bulan April, sbg persembahan buat HunHan month sebelum berakhir.**

 **Akhir kata, terima kasih buat yg masih setia baca ff gajelas ini. keep review yaa *chooo~**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bagi Sehun Luhan adalah gadis manja dan kekanakan. Namun kenyataannya Luhan lebih kuat dan mandiri dibandingkan apa yang Sehun bayangkan. Dan pada akhirnya, sesuatu menimpa dan penyesalan tidak dapat terelakkan.**_

 _ **~A Chance~**_

 **Chapter 8**

…

 **Warning! Typo(s) detected!**

…

 _ **Previous chapter…**_

" _Luhan!" Tanpa sadar Sehun menaikkan nada suaranya demi menghentikan setiap perkataan Luhan yang berhasil menggores hatinya sedikit demi sedikit. Tentu saja Luhan terdiam dan mata rusanya memberanikan diri menatap mata elang Sehun yang menyendu. Pria itu sudah menyerah dengan keadaan. Ia tidak perlu menyembunyikan kekosongan dirinya selama seminggu ini. Membiarkan Luhan melihat betapa kacaunya dirinya dengan mata rusa itu._

" _Kau –kau tidak berhak berbicara sesuatu tanpa kau tahu kebenarannya." Susah payah Sehun berucap, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang mendera kepala dan lambungnya. "Kau-"_

 _BRUK!_

 _Tidak terdengar suara Sehun untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya, justru kini Luhan yang berteriak nyaring mendapati Sehun pingsan di pelukannya._

" _SEHUN!"_

…

"Oh Sehun! Kumohon bangunlah!"

Luhan masih mengguncangkan bahu Sehun berharap pria itu akan membuka matanya yang tertutup rapat. Tidak berguna, Luhan beralih membangunkan pria itu dengan cara menepuk pelan pipi albinonya yang terasa hangat di tangan Luhan.

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya, berharap ada seseorang yang bisa membantunya untuk membawa tubuh lemah Sehun ke dalam mobil. Namun sayangnya kawasan pemakaman itu sangat sepi dan tidak ada seorangpun yang melintas.

"Ya Tuhan!" Luhan menggumam gusar. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat, merasakan kecemasan yang memenuhi rongga dadanya. Seharusnya Luhan sadar dari awal jika Sehun bukan sekedar tidak enak badan seperti yang pria itu katakan.

Drrttt drrtt!

Luhan merasakan ada getaran samar dikulitnya. Ia-pun segera memastikan dan menemukan getaran itu berasal dari saku celana Sehun. Meski awalnya ragu, pada akhirnya Luhan mengambil ponsel yang menyebabkan getaran itu dan membaca siapa peneleponnya.

"Jongin?"

Merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu, tapi Luhan tidak mampu mengingat dalam keadaan yang kalut seperti saat ini. Dipikirannya hanya ada Sehun dan ia menggeser telepon itu hingga tersambung dengan si penelepon.

" _Yak! Sehun bodoh! Kau ada dimana sekarang?! Perhatikan kondisimu dan tidak perlu mencari Luhan! Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri bodoh!"_

Luhan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ucapan bernada tinggi yang didengarnya seolah memberitahunya bahwa sejak awal Sehun memang memaksakan diri untuk mencari dirinya.

" _Hallo? Sehun-ah, kau masih hidup kan? Oh Sehun!"_

"M-maaf." Luhan mencoba mengumpulkan suaranya.

" _Eh? K-kau? Apa kau Luhan?"_

"Y-ya. Sehun berhasil menemukanku. Tapi,"

Luhan memandang Sehun yang masih tak sadarkan diri di pangkuannya. "Bisakah kau datang kemari? Sehun tiba-tiba pingsan dan aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

…

Jongin tak kunjung berhenti menggerakkan bibirnya, mengomel pada pria yang baru saja ia pasangkan selang infuse di pergelangan tangannya. Setelah itu ia memperbaiki letak selimut Sehun dan membiarkan pria itu melanjutkan tidurnya, sementara Jongin melangkah keluar dan mendapati Luhan terduduk lemah di sofa. Dari awal Luhan memang tidak ikut masuk ke kamar Sehun, ia memutuskan untuk menunggu diluar. Alasannya, ia terlalu takut melihat kondisi Sehun yang seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dari seminggu yang lalu, ketika terakhir kali Sehun menampakkan diri dihadapannya.

"Sehun baik-baik saja, jangan terlalu khawatir."

Luhan terlonjak sedikit, namun ia kembali merilekskan duduknya saat Jongin ikut duduk di sisi sofa yang lain.

"S-sebenarnya, ada apa dengan Sehun?", tanya Luhan dengan suara yang masih belum normal. " _Sedikit_ tidak enak badan tidak akan membuatnya pingsan, kan?"

Jongin mengangguk membenarkan. "Kondisi badan luarnya memang tidak terlalu buruk, tapi tidak dengan kondisi 'organ dalam'nya."

"Apa maksudmu, Jongin-ssi?", tanya Luhan menyadari bahwa pria yang baru ia ingat pernah ia temui di Ruang Kesehatan Universitas itu tengah bermain teka teki dengannya. Ya, akhirnya Luhan tahu kenapa nama Jongin tidak asing di telinganya. Ia ingat Jongin yang menabraknya dengan sepeda kayuh dan kemudian mengobatinya juga. Namun yang Luhan tidak tahu adalah kenyataan bahwa Sehun dan Jongin saling mengenal dan mengatasnamakan mereka dengan hubungan sahabat.

"Obat tidur, rokok, kopi, minuman keras. Tebaklah berapa racun yang masuk ke dalam tubuh Sehun akhir-akhir ini. Ditambah lagi, asupan makannya sangat tidak teratur."

Penjelasan Jongin tak ayal membuat mata rusa Luhan membulat sempurna. Terkejut, pasti. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah menduga jika Sehun menjalani hidup dengan seburuk itu. Luhan kira Sehun masih menjalani aktivitasnya seperti dulu, dan yang Luhan tahu, Sehun sangat anti dengan hal-hal semacam itu.

"Kenapa Sehun menyiksa dirinya seperti itu?", tanya Luhan, terlebih pada dirinya sendiri yang selalu beranggapan bahwa Sehun adalah pihak paling diuntungkan karena membatalan pertunangan itu. Jikapun bukan masalah itu, lantas apa masalah pelik lainnya hingga Sehun harus menanggung dirinya terbaring lemah saat ini.

"Yang aku tahu Sehun dalam kondisi buruk selama seminggu ini. Aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang ada dipikirannya, tapi jika aku boleh menebak, _itu_ semua karenamu."

Entah sudah berapa kali Luhan mengalami keterkejutan yang sama untuk hari ini. "Aku? Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku hanya melakukan hal yang seharusnya aku lakukan sebagai _orang asing_ untuknya."

Jongin bangkit dan membereskan peralatan dokternya. Ia tidak berhak mencampuri urusan kedua manusia itu lebih jauh. Toh, dirinya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk membantu Sehun, sebagai sahabat dari pria itu dan sebagai Dokter yang bertanggung jawab pada kesembuhan pasiennya.

"Terkadang apa yang kau fikirkan tidaklah sama seperti kenyataan, Luhan-ssi. Kau mungkin menganggap jika dengan menjauhi Sehun maka Sehun akan kembali seperti dulu. Tapi, kau lihat, kan? Kini Sehun tidak lebih dari sesosok _pria mengenaskan_ yang melarikan diri pada sesuatu yang membahayakan tubuhnya.", Ucap Jongin yang langsung membuat bibir Luhan terkatup rapat.

"Satu-satunya yang tahu jawabannya adalah kau sendiri. Apakah Sehun dan kau _baik-baik_ saja karena keputusanmu?" –adalah kata terakhir Jongin sebelum ia pamit untuk pulang. Membiarkan Luhan terpaku dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya.

Tak perlu Jongin membongkar perasaan Sehun yang sebenarnya. Jongin menganggap dua manusia itu sudah cukup dewasa untuk memahami jika perasaan ada untuk diungkapkan, bukan untuk disembunyikan dibalik tangan.

…

 _Langit menebar kanvasnya yang berwarna biru. Angin menyapa melalui dedaunan kering yang beterbangan di atas rumput hijau keemasan akibat pantulan sinar matahari. Sehun berdiri disana, di tengah hamparan rumput pendek yang menyegarkan mata. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa datang di tempat seindah ini tanpa ada satupun orang berada disekelilingnya._

" _Sehun…"_

 _Suara lembut menyapa pendengaran Sehun. Sangat lembut, membuat Sehun ingin memutar tubuhnya demi mengetahui siapa yang memanggil namanya. Namun, terasa ada yang aneh dengan kedua tungkai kakinya yang enggan beranjak semili-pun._

" _Sehun…" Sehun masih berusaha keras berbalik saat namanya kembali diserukan, namun lagi-lagi tak ada gerakan berarti seolah syaraf kakinya tidak berfungsi._

" _Oh Sehun, menantuku…"_

 _Baru setelah itu, cahaya menyilaukan menyapu pandangan Sehun dari hamparan luas rerumputan. Ia harus menyesuaikan pandangannya lagi, dan setelah menjelas, bola matanya nyaris keluar melihat sepasang manusia yang tidak asing di otaknya tengah berdiri, dengan tangan yang saling bertautan._

" _Aboeji, eommonim…"_

 _Sehun tidak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan orangtua Luhan yang telah meninggal akibat kecelakaan? Bahkan Sehun tahu persis jika ia melihat jenazah keduanya lenyap ditelan tanah. Lalu, kenapa Sehun masih bisa bertemu dengan mereka? Dengan binar paras mereka yang sangat cerah, secerah pakaian putih yang mereka kenakan._

" _Sehun," Seorang pria, yang Sehun ketahui sebagai Xi Aboeji memanggil Sehun dengan suara merdunya._

" _A-aboeji…" Sehun kehilangan kata-kata. Ia tidak mampu berfikir jernih tatkala dua orang itu melangkah seringan hembusan angin mendekatinya._

" _Sehun, terima kasih sudah mencintai putri kami.", ucap Tuan Xi, menimbulkan kerutan samar di dahi Sehun setelah mendengarnya._

" _Aku? Mencintai Luhan? Itu tidak mungkin…"_

" _Itu mungkin, Sayang…" Nyonya Xi menyela. Sehun beralih menatap sosok ibu yang melahirkan Xi Luhan dari rahimnya. Sehun bahkan mampu melihat mata rusa beliau yang sangat mirip dengan putri kesayangannya. "Percayalah, kalian saling mencintai. Luhan mencintaimu, dan kau hanya perlu waktu untuk menyadari perasaanmu."_

 _Sehun bungkam. Banyak hal yang memasuki fikirannya, terutama tentang bagaimana bisa Tuan dan Nyonya Xi tahu perasaan Sehun sementara Sehun sendiri tidak mengetahuinya. Yang Sehun tahu, ia hanya merasa bersalah dengan kondisi Luhan saat ini., yang jika dipikir lebih lanjut, Sehun ikut andil dalam membuat gadis itu menderita._

" _T-tidak! Aku hanya merasa bersalah. Ya, hanya itu.", elak Sehun. Namun dari nada suaranya, kentara sekali bahwa Sehun juga tidak yakin dengan ucapannya._

" _Jangan pernah membohongi perasaanmu sendiri, Sehun. Coba fikirkan baik-baik. Jangan sampai kau terlambat menyadari perasaanmu saat Luhan benar-benar menjauh darimu."_

 _Luhan? Menjauh? Sehun merasakan tendangan kecil dihatinya. Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa hatinya tiba-tiba terasa sesak? Perlahan Sehun mengingat kesehariannya dalam seminggu ini. Hidupnya perlahan tidak senormal dulu. Ia kehilangan nafsu makan, waktu tidur, dan hampir seluruh waktunya terampas untuk memikirkan gadis bermata rusa yang seminggu lalu memutuskan untuk menjauhinya._

 _Apakah Sehun akan mengalami hal yang sama seandainya Luhan menjauh lebih lama lagi?_

" _A-apa aku benar-benar mencintainya?"_

 _Keraguan titu tampak jelas dimata Sehun. Ia memang cerdas dalam urusan bisnis, namun dalam hal cinta, Sehun tak ubahnya seorang manusia purba yang perlu petunjuk untuk mencari jalannya._

" _Kami sudah memberitahumu. Namun untuk lebih jelas, hanya kau sendiri yang bisa memastikannya." Senyuman terpatri di wajah tegas milik Tuan Xi. Ia memaklumi keheranan Sehun._

" _Kami tidak ingin memaksamu mempercayainya, Sehun. Tapi bisakah kami meminta sesuatu darimu? Tolong jaga Luhannie untuk kami, jauhkan dia dari dua orang yang tamak harta, dan jangan membuatnya bersedih lebih dalam. Sudah cukup Luhannie kehilangan kami, jangan sampai ia kehilangan seseorang yang sungguh dicintainya. Bisakah kau berjanji?"_

 _Sehun kembali bungkam. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, dan saat itu pula ia memandang kristal bening menyeruak keluar dari mata yang mengingatkannya pada Luhan. Nyonya Xi menangis, seolah dari air matanya ia memohon pada Sehun untuk menyanggupi permintaannya. Permintaan terakhirnya sebagai sosok Ibu untuk putrinya yang terakhir kalinya._

" _Tidak ada kata terlambat saat kau mencintai seseorang. Namun kau tidak bisa menyalahkan keadaan jika keterlambatanmu akan menciptakan penyesalan di kemudian hari."_

 _Butuh waktu yang lama untuk Sehun berfikir. Berfikir untuk membaca hatinya sendiri hingga ia tidak sadar jika keberadaan dua orang di depannya mulai tersamarkan oleh cahaya putih menyilaukan. Ya, mungkin Sehun harus percaya ucapan mereka. Toh Sehun sempat berfikir hal yang sama, meski keraguan lebih mendominasi._

" _Berjanjilah, Sehun. Hanya kau yang bisa kami percayai untuk menjaga Luhannie."_

 _Sehun sontak tersadar tatkala suara itu semakin mengecil di telinganya. Begitu mendongak, Sehun disuguhkan oleh cahaya menyilaukan hngga ia harus menutupi matanya dengan tangan. Sampai beberapa detik kemudian, cahaya itu menghilang bersamaan dengan sepasang suami istri yang menjemput ajalnya bersama, dan kini melangkah menuju surga dengan bersamaan pula._

 _Sehun tersenyum, berharap dua sosok itu masih bisa mendengar ucapannya yang lirih, "Aku berjanji, Eommonim, Abeonim. Aku akan menjaga dan mencintai Luhan sepenuh hatiku."_

…

Sehun sontak terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Dahinya dipenuhi oleh peluh dan nafasnya terengah seolah ia baru menyelesaikan lari marathon.

Mimpi itu benar-benar jelas. Suara merdu, bisikan angin, dan cahaya menyilaukan itu, Sehun seolah mengalami itu di dunia nyata. Dan diantara semua itu, yang paling diingat Sehun adalah saat ia menyadari suatu hal penting yang tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

Rasa cintanya, terhadap Luhan.

Mencari sesuatu, Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya diseluruh penjuru kamarnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Luhan berada disana, ataupun benda milik Luhan yang menandakan Luhan masih di tempat yang sama dengannya.

"Luhan!"

Sehun menyingkap selimutnya, menarik selang infuse yang menancap di punggung tangannya dengan kasar, sedikitpun tidak perduli dengan luka yang mungkin ditimbulkan olehnya. Yang ada di fikirannya hanyalah satu. Luhan. Jangan sampai Luhan pergi sebelum Sehun mengungkapkan perasaannya. Sehun yakin Luhan akan sulit untuk ia temui setelah ini. Karena pasti Luhan akan mencari cara untuk menghindari Sehun bagaimanapun caranya.

"Luhan!"

"K-kau sudah bangun?" Luhan sedikit tersentak saat berbalik dan menemukan Sehun di belakangnya. Entah apa yang telah Sehun lakukan barusan hingga Luhan mampu melihat dada pria itu naik turun dan nafas terengah-engah. Lalu saat Luhan menurunkan pandangannya, ia mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke satu arah.

"T-tanganmu berdarah."

Sehun beralih pada punggung tangannya yang terdapat darah segar mengalir disana. Oh, ia ingat bagaimana ia melepas jarum infus di tangannya demi memastikan Luhan tidak meninggalkannya -lagi. Melihat Luhan masih berdiri di depannya, dengan kain apron melekat di tubuh mungilnya, membuat Sehun lega bukan main hingga tidak merasakan perih sedikitpun di punggung tangannya.

Gadis itu lekas meraih selembar tissue di meja makan dan -sedikit ragu- membungkus tangan Sehun agar darahnya berhenti mengalir. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun merasakan halusnya tangan Luhan di syaraf kulitnya. Dulu ia memang beberapa kali menggenggam tangan itu, namun tak pernah ia merasakan kelembutan nan hangat yang sampai menembus jantungnya.

"Berhentilah membuatku khawatir." Suara Luhan memang sangat kecil, namun Sehun mampu mendengar dengan jelas bahwa Luhan mengkhawatirkannya. Hatinya menghangat, menggantikan hatinya yang sebelumnya membeku jika berkaitan dengan Xi Luhan.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

Gerakan tangan Luhan terhenti. Luhan lantas melepaskan kontak tangannya dengan Sehun dan kembali memunggungi pria itu. Berpura-pura sibuk dengan masakannya meski tujuan utamanya agar Sehun tidak tahu jika dirinya sibuk menyumpahi kerja mulutnya hingga Sehun menanyai hal yang tidak perlu dijawab itu.

Sedangkan Sehun menatap punggung sempit Luhan dengan cara yang tidak biasa. Ia cukup tahu jika Luhan masih belum memaafkan sepenuhnya, namun melihat gadis itu repot-repot memasakkan sesuatu untuknya membuat Sehun berpikir keras. Apa hati Luhan memang selembut itu untuk ukuran gadis yang telah disakiti cukup banyak?

Satu menit berselang, Luhan menyelesaikan makanannya dan menyusunnya di meja makan. Ia segera melepas lilitan apron dan dengan enggan meminta Sehun untuk makan siang dari makanan yang Luhan siapkan.

"Aku memasak makan siang untukmu. Makanlah.", ucap Luhan dengan pandangan yang tidak fokus kepada Sehun. Menyibukkan diri dengan blazer dan tasnya yang ia letakkan di salah satu kursi makan.

"Apa kau akan pergi setelah ini?", tanya Sehun lirih. Hanya dihadapan Luhan, ia sudah kehilangan sosok Sehun yang tegas dan berwibawa. Kenyataannya kini Sehun tidak lebih dari pria pengemis kata maaf yang tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara agar Luhan memaafkan dan tidak lagi membencinya.

"Aku harus pulang. Orang dirumah pasti mencariku. Dan jangan lupa meminum obatmu dari Dokter Kim."

Sehun tidak menghiraukan ucapan Luhan yang terakhir. "Bagaimana jika aku memberitahu mereka keberadaanmu aman di sini. Bersamaku?" -dengan maksud melarang Luhan untuk pergi.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah tidak dibutuhkan-"

"Bagaimana jika aku yang membutuhkanmu?"

Seluruh pergerakan Luhan terhenti dan mulutnya terkatup rapat. Susah payah ia memberanikan diri untuk melihat mata elang milik Oh Sehun yang selalu menjadi kelemahannya. Penglihatannya tidak salah kan? Kenapa mata Sehun berair? Dan kenapa bahu tegapnya sedikit bergetar?

"Aku membutuhkanmu. Apa aku harus berlutut untuk memintamu tetap tinggal disampingku?"

Masih terdiam. Luhan tidak bisa menggerakkan bibirnya dan sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa. Sejujurnya Luhan juga tidak ingin meninggalkan Sehun dalam keadaan sakit, namun sekali lagi Luhan mengingatkan hatinya untuk menjauhi Sehun sebab hubungan mereka telah berakhir. Tidak perlu ada sandiwara lagi.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan."

Bruk!

"Sehun!"

Untuk kedua kalinya Sehun limbung dihadapan Luhan. Namun berbeda dari kejadian pingsannya, kini Sehun jatuh atas kemauannya sendiri. Berlutut di hadapan sosok gadis yang detik ini ia sadari sebagai pemilik hatinya. Biarlah harga dirinya menghilang, Sehun tidak membutuhkan semua itu.

"Sehun, berdirilah." Luhan mengguncang bahu Sehun. Memintanya untuk berdiri meski Sehun masih tetap pada pendiriannya. Tak terasa mata Luhan memanas. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa semuanya berakhir seperti ini. Awalnya ia berpikir jika dengan meninggalkan Sehun maka semua akan berjalan lancar seperti sedia kala -sebelum mereka saling mengenal-. Namun nyatanya hal itu tidak mudah bagi Luhan dan tanpa diduga juga sulit dihadapi oleh Sehun sekalipun. Berharap Sehun akan bahagia tanpa dirinya, tapi kenyataan sangat jauh dari apa yang Luhan harapkan.

Sehun juga sama tersakiti, seperti dirinya.

"Maafkan aku, Luhan. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku..."

Sehun kembali menyerukan permintaan maafnya berulang kali. Luhan tak mengelak jika ia mampu merasakan ketulusan Sehun pada setiap kata maaf yang diucapkannya. Namun Luhan juga tidak bisa membohongi hatinya jika ia masih merasa kecewa dengan perilaku Sehun di masa lalu, terutama kata-kata pedas yang ditujukan untuk Mendiang orangtuanya.

"Luhan, aku memang bersalah. Aku akan menebus kesalahanku. Tapi kumohon, jangan meninggalkanku."

Luhan lalu mengambil satu langkah maju. Menunduk hingga mampu melihat rambut hitam legam milik Sehun dan bahu tegap pria itu. Masih bergetar.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Dulu aku memperlakukanmu seperti sampah, aku meninggalkanmu, bahkan mencacimu tanpa perasaan. Tapi mengetahui kau menjauhiku, aku tidak bisa, aku-"

Luhan membeku saat Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di perut Luhan dan membenamkan wajahnya disana.

"S-sehun lepaskan!" Luhan meronta, tapi Sehun semakin kuat memeluk perutnya. Luhan tidak tahu apa maksud Sehun melakukan demikian, namun detik selanjutnya Luhan merasakan dingin pada kulit perutnya.

Sehun menangis? Dugaannya tidak salah, kan?

"S-sehun..."

"Aku sungguh menyesal, Luhan. Sungguh! Dan ada satu hal yang harus kau tahu, bahwa aku, Oh Sehun..."

Suara Sehun teredam oleh perut Luhan berlapis kemeja, meski begitu Luhan tetap mampu mendengar ucapan Sehun dengan jelas. Luhan diam menunggu. Setiap untaian kata Sehun berhasil menembus detak jantungnya. Luhan tidak perlu ragu lagi kali ini. Sehun memang bersungguh-sungguh merasa bersalah dan menyesal atas perbuatannya dimasa lalu. Dan ditambah dengan perkataan Jongin yang melekat kuat di otaknya, Luhan berjanji untuk melupakan kesalahan Sehun dulu termasuk rasa kecewanya terhadap pria itu. Ya, sudah cukup Luhan menghukum Sehun meski lebih jelasnya, Sehun yang menghukum dirinya sendiri.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

 _Final._ Sehun telah mengungkapkan apa yang seharusnya ia ungkapkan dari awal. Sebelum ia menyakiti Luhan, sebelum Luhan pergi, dan sebelum Sehun dilingkupi oleh perasaan bersalah yang mendasar di dalam hati dinginnya karena membiarkan Luhan terluka.

Sehun harus berterima kasih pada dua sosok yang menghadirkan Luhan ke dunia. Mungkin tanpa mimpi itu, Sehun tidak akan mampu mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengungkapkan segalanya.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah buliran air mata yang ikut merembes di pelupuk mata rusa Luhan. Hanya dua kata itu, mampu membuat Luhan seolah dialiri oleh air dari lembah. Sangat menyejukkan.

"Maaf aku terlambat menyadarinya. Seandainya aku menyadarinya dari dulu, mungkin kesulitan ini tidak akan hadir. Kau tidak akan menangis karenaku, kau-"

Bruk!

Luhan ikut terjatuh di atas lututnya, membuat Sehun terpaksa melepas lingkaran tangannya. Kepala Sehun menunduk, menyembunyikan tangisan bodohnya yang tidak juga menghentikan aliran liquid bening dari mata elangnya. Sehun membenci dirinya yang selemah ini, seharusnya ia tidak perlu menangis hanya urusan cinta. Tapi, jika itu Luhan, Sehun rela menghabiskan seluruh air matanya demi meyakinkan gadis pujaannya atas perasaan tulusnya.

"Sehun, Oh Sehun." Luhan mencoba meraih rahang Sehun agar menatapnya. Sehun menolak, ia tetap bertahan dengan posisi awalnya. Menunduk dalam. "Jangan mengucapkan kata cinta jika kau hanya ingin mendapatkan maafku. Aku memaafkanmu Sehun, sungguh. Kau tidak perlu membohongi perasaanmu kepadaku."

Sehun menggeleng kuat, membiarkan tangan Luhan mengikuti arah kepalanya yang tak tentu arah. Membiarkan Luhan tahu jika ia tidak semata-mata mengungkapkan perasaannya demi menyenangkan hati Luhan. Bukan itu! Sehun tidak berniat untuk menyakiti Luhan lagi dengan kebohongannya.

"Demi Tuhan, Xi Luhan. Aku mencintaimu!", ujar Sehun mantap tanpa keraguan.

Pancaran ketulusan dari mata elang Sehun yang memerah menjadi jawaban Luhan jika dirinya tidak perlu meragukan perasaan Sehun kepadanya. Pria itu benar-benar mencintainya, tulus, bukan karena rasa bersalah telah membiarkan Luhan menderita dengan perasaan satu arahnya terlalu lama.

Menyadari Luhan masih belum sepenuhnya percaya, Sehun membawa tangan bergetar Luhan ke dadanya. Membiarkan Luhan tahu bagaimana detak jantungnya yang menggila saat Luhan berada didekatnya. Dulu Sehun tidak pernah menghiraukan hal itu. Menganggapnya hanya sebagai bentuk kecanggungan karena pertemuan mereka yang cukup singkat untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih dalam ikatan pertunangan. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari jika perasaannya adalah bentuk dari frasa cinta.

"Kau merasakannya?" Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Ku harap detakan ini _masih_ bisa kau rasakan di jantungmu juga. _Karenaku…_ "

Luhan lantas mengangguk, tidak mampu mengeluarkan suara dari tenggorokannya. Semua terlalu tiba-tiba, tapi sangat melegakan hingga rasanya Luhan ingin mengingat hari ini sebagai hari paling mengesankan untuknya.

Sehun menarik Luhan dalam dekapannya. Erat, seolah tidak ingin Luhan menjauh satu jengkalpun darinya. Mengetahui Luhan masih menyimpan perasaan cinta untuknya, Sehun tidak tahu hal apa lagi yang membuatnya bisa sebahagia ini. Luhan membalas tidak kalah eratnya. Membuktikan bahwa ia menginginkan hal ini sejak lama. Mendapati Sehun membalas cintanya.

"Terima kasih untuk tetap mencintai pria bodoh sepertiku, Luhan."

Sehun melepas pelukannya, beralih menarik tengkuk Luhan untuk menyatukan kening mereka. Saling berpandangan dalam jarak dekat, tidak perduli dengan lelehan air mata di wajah keduanya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan air mata Sehun yang memperlihatkan rasa bersalahnya, dan air mata Luhan yang menunjukkan kelegaan dalam hatinya. "Dan terima kasih atas satu kesempatan yang kau berikan untukku…"

" _Aku berjanji, Eommonim, Abeonim. Aku akan menjaga dan mencintai Luhan sepenuh hatiku."_

…

 _Cklek!_

"Chanyeol?"

Katakan adakah hal yang lebih membahagiakan selain melihat kekasihmu berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyum secerah mentari. Baekhyun sangat beruntung karena mendapatkan hal itu.

"Hallo, _Bee!_ Apa aku mengganggu? Kurasa tidak!"

Chanyeol menerobos masuk _flat_ kecil itu tanpa harus meminta ijin kepada penghuni _flat._ Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak habis fikir dengan kelakuan aneh sang kekasih yang bertelinga lebar itu.

"Tidak biasanya kau kemari sepagi ini.", komentar Baekhyun dan memposisikan duduknya di sebelah Chanyeol sambil mengamati kesibukan Chanyeol bersama dengan kantung plastik yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Pria itu mengeluarkan dua _cup_ berisi cairan hitam pekat _Iced Americano_ dan satu _cup_ lagi berisi _Iced green tea_ favorit Baekhyun.

"Aku dari kantor Sehun. Kurasa tidak masalah untuk mampir ke _flat_ kekasihku sebentar.", ucap Chanyeol dan menyerahkan _cup Iced green tea_ kepada pemiliknya.

"Mana ada seorang Direktur yang membolos bekerja demi minum segelas _Iced Americano?_ "

"Ada, aku!"

Baekhyun mendecak malas. Mengabaikan Chanyeol dan kembali menelungkup di karpet bersama gunungan tugas kuliah yang sempat ditinggalnya sebentar.

" _Bee?_ "

"Hm?"

"Ck! Kau tahu aku tidak suka di acuhkan."

"Siapa yang mengacuhkanmu?"

"Sosok gadis bermata _puppy_ yang cerewet."

"Ck!"

Chanyeol terkekeh dan ia membawa tubuhnya untuk berbaring disamping sang kekasih yang masih mengacuhkannya demi lembaran-lembaran kertas dengan gambar pakaian berbagai desain. Ya, Baekhyun memang tertarik dengan dunia _fashion_ sejak kecil. Ia selalu tersenyum puas saat berhasil mendesain sebuah pakaian dan setelah itu ia membayangkannya dalam bentuk pakaian yang nyata. Karena ketertarikannya itulah, Baekhyun tidak masalah jika harus bekerja _part-time_ demi mengumpulkan lembaran won sebagai bekal untuk mewujudkan mimpnya sekaligus membantu sang ibu yang berjuang di desa demi menyambung hidup dan kuliahnya.

Meskipun semenjak kenal dan menjalin hubungan dengan Park Chanyeol, seorang pria pewaris perusahaan ternama, sedikit demi sedikit terjadi perubahan dalam hidup sederhananya. Tak jarang ia memergoki Chanyeol diam-diam memasukkan sesuatu dalam lemari pakaiannya, seperti baju ataupun sepatu kets kegemaran Baekhyun yang harganya cukup untuk makan Baekhyun dalam satu bulan. Dan setelah itu, Baekhyun yang sudah tercipta dengan kepala sekeras batu, mengembalikan _sesuatu_ itu kepada pemiliknya tanpa berniat mengambilnya. Bagi Baekhyun, selama ia mampu membeli barang-barang keperluannya, ia tidak membutuhkan pemberian dari siapapun, termasuk sang kekasih yang berlatar belakang memiliki harta berlimpah.

"Kau terlihat berbeda. Apa terjadi sesuatu?", tanya Chanyeol yang menyadari sebuah keanehan di wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang biasanya ceria, kini mengingatkan Chanyeol dengan wajah Sehun yang dilihatnya tadi. Muram, dan terlihat ada masalah.

"Tidak." Baekhyun menyangkal. Menyibukkan diri dengan tugas kuliahnya meski fokusnya tidak berada di sana. Tiga per empat pikiran Baekhyun masih tertuju pada perbincangannya dengan sang kakak tadi pagi.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong, _Bee!_ "

Baekhyun mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk dan menyesap _iced green tea_ -nya tanpa suara. Merasa diacuhkan, Chanyeol mengikuti posisi Baekhyun dan memandang manik mata Baekhyun, mencoba membaca pikiran kekasihnya.

"Apa Ibu menemuimu lagi?", tanya Chanyeol. Seketika ia mengingat sang Ibu jika Baekhyun mulai mengacuhkannya. Chanyeol sudah terlanjur hafal, karena kejadian dimana sang Ibu datang ke Baekhyun untuk menentang hubungan mereka sudah terjadi berulang kali. Setidaknya tiga kali yang Chanyeol ketahui. Sisanya, Chanyeol tidak tahu karena Baekhyun tidak akan bercerita dan Chanyeol sendiri yang mengetahuinya.

Baekhyun menggeleng. Diletakkannya _cup_ miliknya ke meja, dan tidak berniat memberi tahu apapun yang membuat kekasihnya mati penasaran.

"Lalu?"

Chanyeol mendecak saat Baekhyun kembali bergelut dengan tugas-tugas menyebalkan. Sayangnya Chanyeol tidak tahu jika mata Baekhyun tidak fokus pada pekerjaannya, ia malah merasakan matanya mulai berkabut tanpa diperintah.

"Ayolah, _Bee!_ Jangan membuatku penasa- eh? Kau menangis?!" Chanyeol mendadak kalang kabut oleh mata _puppy_ Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca. Ditariknya Baekhyun untuk duduk, dan Chanyeol segera memeluk sang kekasih dengan erat. "Maafkan aku, hm? Aku janji tidak akan memaksa jika kau memang tidak ingin bercerita. Maaf!"

Melihat perlakuan Chanyeol yang selalu minta maaf meski ia tidak tahu kesalahannya, justru membuat Baekhyun semakin kacau. Ia merasa perbandingan antara dirinya dan Chanyeol semakin jauh. Chanyeol dengan kesempurnaannya, sedangkan Baekhyun tidak pantas bersanding dengan kesempurnaan Chanyeol yang menyilaukan. Dan ditambah kenyataan, bahwa Ayah dan Kakaknya menjadi seorang pembunuh hanya karena harta.

"H-hiks…" Satu-satunya yang mampu Chanyeol lakukan hanyalah mengelus punggung Baekhyun lembut dan penuh cinta. Berharap kekasihnya akan kembali tenang dan tidak lagi terganggu oleh masalah apapun yang membuatnya kembali menangis. Chanyeol memang tidak tahu apa-apa, namun tugasnya adalah menenangkan Baekhyun dan membuat gadis itu kembali nyaman.

"Haruskah kita ke kamar?", tanya Chanyeol lembut. Tangan besarnya mengusak kepala Baekhyun tak kalah lembut, dan anggukan dari kepala itu menjadi jawaban Chanyeol untuk mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan lengan kokohnya dan membawanya ke dalam kamar.

Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun di tepi ranjang. "Tunggu sebentar.", gumamnya lalu beranjak pergi dan selang beberapa detik ia kembali bersama dengan _cup iced green tea_ Baekhyun yang masih berkurang sedikit.

"Minumlah dulu." Baekhyun menyesap minumannya satu kali, lalu membawa tubuhnya berbaring di atas ranjang sempitnya. Chanyeol yang baru saja meletakkan minuman Baekhyun di atas meja kecil, ikut membaringkan tubuhnya menyamping menghadap Baekhyun. Tidak perlu diingatkan, ia sudah tahu jika tubuhnya tidak akan muat sepenuhnya di ranjang Baekhyun. Karena itulah, Chanyeol berbaring menyamping lalu menyelipkan lengannya di tengkuk Baekhyun, menjadikannya sebagai bantal.

Chanyeol sangat menyukai ketika Baekhyun melesak masuk ke dalam dadanya erat. Jika sudah begini, maka Chanyeol hanya bertugas untuk menenangkan Baekhyun melalui pelukan hangatnya dan perlu waktu beberapa lama untuk membuat Baekhyun kembali tenang.

"Masih ingin menangis?", tanya Chanyeol setelah sepuluh menit menunggu Baekhyun untuk berbicara. Terus terang, ia sangat penasaran dengan sesuatu yang mengganggu Baekhyun hingga menangis seperti saat ini. jika bukan karena Ibu Chanyeol, lantas apa lagi?

Baekhyun menggeleng lalu menampakan wajah sembabnya setelah melepas pelukannya di dada Chanyeol. Nafasnya sedikit tidak beraturan akibat tangisan, namun ia juga tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya tentang pendapat Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?"

"Hm?" Chanyeol menunggu dengan sabar.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, jika orang yang kau cintai menjadi anak seorang pembunuh? Apa kau akan membencinya?", tanya Baekhyun dengan kristal bening yang lagi-lagi menuruni mata cantiknya. Chanyeol, yang tidak siap dengan pertanyaan aneh Baekhyun hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Bukannya memikirkan jawaban yang tepat, Chanyeol justru bingung dengan maksud Baekhyun bertanya tentang hal seperti itu.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"A-aku hanya ingin tahu. Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Chanyeol berfikir sejenak, mencari jawaban yang pas dan sekiranya mampu menyenangkan hati Baekhyun. Chanyeol memang tidak tahu siapa yang Baekhyun maksud, tapi melihat air mata Baekhyun, Chanyeol tahu pertanyaan Baekhyun bukan hanya keingintahuan semata.

"Aku? Hmm, aku tidak akan membenci orang yang kucintai itu.", jawab Chanyeol mantap.

"Kenapa seperti itu?"

"Karena itu bukan salah _nya_. Untuk apa aku membenci orang yang tidak bersalah? Jika yang bersalah adalah orangtuanya, bukan berarti anaknya bersalah juga kan?"

"Tapi banyak orang akan menghujatmu juga."

"Lalu, apa masalahku? Apa ada hukum yang melarangku untuk berhubungan dengan anak seorang pembunuh? Tidak ada, kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Sedikit kepercayaan diri sudah ia raih karena Chanyeol. Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak perlu meragukan Chanyeol. Sosok pria perhatian, baik, dan tentunya tidak mendengarkan hujatan yang dilayangkan kepada mereka karena hubungan mereka yang terbatasi oleh harta dan kini di tambah dengan kenyataan baru jika Baekhyun adalah putri dan adik dari dua manusia yang dibutakan oleh harta. Seharusnya Baekhyun lebih percaya diri karena bagaimanapun Chanyeol tidak akan melakukan hal yang ditakutkannya.

"Jadi, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan refleks menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ayahmu bukan pembunuh, kan?"

Terkesiap adalah reaksi pertama yang Baekhyun berikan setelah Chanyeol menyampaikan pertanyaannya. Melihat reaksi Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum dan menggerakan ujung jarinya untuk menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang mengotori _puppy eyes_ kekasihnya.

"Jikapun ayahmu memang pembunuh, aku tidak menyesal untuk mencintai putrinya. _Aku akan tetap mencintaimu,_ _Bee!"_

…

Sehun bergerak kecil sebelum matanya terbuka untuk bangun. Diliriknya jendela besar di sisi kiri, memperlihatkan langit yang sudah menggelap. Jam digital di meja nakasnya menunjukkan angka 19.02.

Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya sudah luar biasa baik, peningnya tak lagi tersisa, dan tenaganya terasa pulih setelah melewati masa penuh haru saat ia mengungkapkan perasaannya terhadap Luhan dan meluruhkan semuanya dengan tangisan bersama gadis yang kini resmi menjadi miliknya. Tadi, setelah saling menumpahkan tangisan di atas lantai dingin dapur, Luhan menarik Sehun untuk memakan makan siangnya. Hanya 3 suapan, Sehun menyerah untuk lidahnya yang pahit. Selanjutnya gantian Sehun yang menarik Luhan untuk ke kamarnya. Membawa Luhan berbaring dan memasuki dekapannya, dengan dalih ia membutuhkan Luhan untuk menemaninya istirahat meski sejujurnya ia hanya ingin menikmati lagi detakan indah yang tercipta di jantungnya karena Luhan.

Mengingat itu, Sehun tersenyum kecil. Ia sungguh tak menyangka pilihannya jatuh kepada Luhan, sosok gadis yang pernah disakitinya di masa lalu, namun telah menjadi prioritasnya mulai detik ini. Kebesaran hati Luhan untuk memaafkannya mengingatkan Sehun untuk menyanggupi permintaan orangtua Luhan seperti di mimpi Sehun. Mulai detik ini, biarkan Sehun membuktikan jika dirinya benar-benar berubah haluan, mencintai dan menjaga Luhan sebanyak Ia menyakiti dan mengacuhkan Luhan di masa lampau.

Mengenai Luhan, mata Sehun membulat ketika menyadari Luhan tidak ada di sebelahnya. Lalu dimana Luhan sekarang?

Serta merta Sehun menyibak selimutnya, persis ketika ia terbangun dari mimpinya tadi siang. Membalut kakinya dengan sandal rumah, Sehun berjalan keluar kamar dan mulai menyusuri setiap sudut apartment-nya. Kamar mandi, tidak ada. Ruang TV, nihil. Sehun lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, menemukan sebuah suara yang berasal dari sana. Samar pada awalnya, lalu semakin jelas saat Sehun berjalan lebih dekat.

Luhan memang berada disana. Dengan posisi membelakangi pintu membuatnya tidak menyadari jika Sehun ada di depan pintu. Mendengarnya yang tengah mengangkat telepon.

"Tidak bisakah, paman?"

Suara Luhan terdengar putus asa, Sehun menyadari hal itu. Rasa penasaran membuat Sehun tidak mencoba mengganggu Luhan dengan seseorang di seberang telepon. Ia tetap berdiri di tempatnya.

"Perusahaan itu milik Baba, aku hanya tidak ingin mereka memanfaatkan kematian Baba untuk merebut perusahaan beserta kepemilikannya."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Berbagai pertanyaan mulai muncul di otak cerdasnya. Kata "perusahaan" lantas membuat Sehun semakin di dera penasaran. Yang ia tahu, perusahaan mendiang Ayah Luhan memang sedikit mengalami penurunan, sebagian besar diakibatkan oleh kematian mendadak pemimpin utama dari perusahaan itu.

"Setidaknya, tidak adakah orang lain selain Paman Byun? Dia bukan orang baik-baik. Aku yakin paman."

Luhan menghembuskan nafas lelah. Tidak mudah mencurigai seseorang tanpa bukti, namun berkat Taehyung yang menemui Luhan tadi pagi, Luhan yakin pasangan Ayah dan anak itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Ucapan Taehyung yang menyombongkan diri bahwa sang Ayah akan menjadi pemimpin baru menggantikan Tuan Xi, seolah semuanya sudah di atur sedemikian rupa oleh mereka berdua.

"Terima kasih paman. Kumohon pertimbangkan sekali lagi. Aku tidak ingin kerja keras Baba jatuh pada orang yang salah."

"..."

"Iya paman."

Klik!

Luhan menghembuskan nafas sambil memejamkan matanya erat. Masalahnya dengan Sehun sudah berakhir, namun entah kenapa permasalahan lainnya belum juga berhenti mengalir. Luhan belum bisa bernafas dengan benar, sebelum perusahaan Babanya di tangani oleh orang yang sepantasnya. Sayangnya, ia belum pantas menjadi pemimpin perusahaan untuk menggantikan Babanya.

"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ini?"

Luhan menggumam, belum menyadari jika Sehun berdiri di belakangnya dan mendengar apapun yang Luhan katakan di telepon. Hanya beberapa baris kata, otak cerdas Sehun mampu menyimpulkan sesuatu. Terjadi sesuatu dengan perusahaan Xiao Group. Sehun harus memastikannya.

"S-sehun..."

Sehun tersentak begitu Luhan mengetahui keberadaannya. Tidak ingin Luhan mengetahui jika ia mendengar semuanya, ia lantas mendekati Luhan seraya berdehem kecil.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disini?", tanya Luhan dengan nada mengintrogasi.

"Baru saja. Aku bangun karena haus.", bohong Sehun. Ia bersiap mengambil gelas di counter dan menuangkan air mineral dari kulkas, sebelum Luhan mencegat tangannya.

"Kau masih sakit. Tidak baik minum air dingin.", ujar Luhan memperingati. Ia mengambil air mineral biasa dan menyerahkannya pada Sehun.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Sehun meneguk airnya lalu duduk di kursi makan, baru tahu jika Luhan sudah memasak makan malam dan menghidangkannya ke meja.

Memastikan, Luhan meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Sehun, diam sebentar, lalu mengangguk. "Ya, kau sudah tidak demam. Tapi kau tetap harus minum obat, dan itu artinya kau harus makan malam juga. Cha~ aku sudah memasak untukmu!"

Sehun memandang makanan di meja makan sekilas, lalu menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang tak mampu di artikan oleh Luhan. Mata tajam Sehun serasa menembus hatinya, membuat titik-titik kemerahan muncul di wajah Luhan. Terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Luhan tidak tahu saja, bahwa pikiran Sehun jatuh ke masa lalu. Seandainya dulu ia 'melihat' Luhan sedikit saja, seandainya dulu Sehun tidak mengabaikan Luhan serta perhatiannya. Terlalu banyak kata 'seandainya', dan sebanyak itu penyesalan dan rasa bersalah yang masih Sehun rasakan.

"Sehun," Sehun tidak sadar dengan tatapannya yang menyendu dan tentu Luhan sadar mengapa raut wajahnya berubah.

"Lupakan, oke? Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa di masa lalu. Melihatmu bersamaku sekarang, itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Luhan tersenyum menenangkan. Ia menduduki kursi di sebelah Sehun, meletakkan tangannya di pundak bidang pria itu, lalu mengecup dahinya singkat. Meninggalkan jejak cintanya disana.

"Sekarang makan makananmu. Dan aku harus pulang."

Luhan mengambil semangkuk nasi dan meletakkan beberapa sayuran dan lauk di atasnya. Setelahnya, ia membawa makanan itu di hadapan Sehun yang kembali murung.

"Haruskah kau pulang?"

Luhan mengerti Sehun tidak ingin ia tinggalkan, namun ia tidak ingin membuat orang rumah memcemaskannya. Meski tadi Sehun sempat menelepon Ibunya, memberitahu keberadaan Luhan baik-baik saja, tapi tetap Luhan harus pulang. Terlebih Yixing, Luhan tidak ingin adiknya cemas karena mengetahui sang kakak yang pergi tanpa izin.

"Ya. Maaf. Tapi aku akan menemuimu besok."

"Janji?"

"Hm. Janji."

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar, aku akan menelpon Pak Shim."

"Sehun, kau lupa aku membawa mobil?"

"Dan kau lupa, kau masih illegal mengendarai mobil? Aku akan meminta Pak Shim untuk mengantarmu."

Sehun ada benarnya, tapi tentu Luhan tidak ingin merepotkan Pak Shim terlebih di malam hari seperti ini.

"Tapi-"

"Ya, atau tidak pulang sama sekali?"

Kalau sudah begini Luhan tidak bisa menolak. Membantah Sehun sama artinya dengan membuang tenaga, -tak berguna. Pada akhirnya Luhan menyanggupi keinginan Sehun untuk pulang tanpa mobilnya.

"Dan kau harus makan dulu."

Luhan hanya pasrah saat Sehun menarik tangannya untuk duduk di kursi sebelah Sehun, dan gantian Sehun yang mengambilkan mangkuk nasi untuk Luhan.

"Makanlah yang banyak. Kulihat tubuhmu semakin kurus."

…

Luhan baru saja pulang setengah jam yang lalu dengan di antar Pak Shim. Sisa-sisa makan malam masih berserakan, beberapa _maid_ masih akan datang besok pagi untuk membereskan semuanya. Sehun tidak membiarkan Luhan untuk membereskan semuanya, mengingat Luhan tidak istirahat sedikitpun seharian ini.

Sehun menduduki sofa, menyibukkan diri dengan sambungan telepon dengan Sekretaris Lee untuk memeriksa pekerjaannya yang di ambil alih oleh Sekretarisnya sehari ini. Beruntung tidak ada suatu kendala apapun, meski hari ini Sehun tidak terlalu memikirkan pekerjaan segunung di atas meja kerjanya.

"Oh ya, aku memerlukan bantuanmu untuk mencari tahu."

"…"

"Aku menginginkan informasi tentang Calon Direktur Xiao Group. Pastikan tidak ada yang terlewat termasuk masa lalu pria itu!"

…

 **_TBC_**

 **Akhirnya bisa update di hari terakhir di HUNHAN MONTH *yey!* dan akhirnya A CHANCE buat Sehun sudah diberikan juga, jadi mulai Chapt depan HunHan gak akan kepisah lagi kkkkk!**

 **Yang minta Rae buat nambah words-nya, maaf, Rae Cuma bisa bikin story dengan rata-rata words 5k. bukannya gak mau menghargai readers, tapi Rae emang gak bakat buat nulis panjang2. Tiap liat words-nya mendekati 5k, semangat nulis tiba2 berkurang drastis. Mungkin udah jodohnya di words 5k kali yaa kkkkk!**

 **Maaf kalo (lagi2) chapter ini nggak memuaskan hati para readers. Rae juga gak sempet baca ulang. Jadi mohon koreksinya~ *bow***

 **Jangan lupa** _ **review**_ **-nya yaa~~**


	9. Chapter 9

_**bBagi Sehun, Luhan adalah gadis manja dan kekanakan. Namun kenyataannya Luhan lebih kuat dan mandiri dibandingkan apa yang Sehun bayangkan. Dan pada akhirnya, sesuatu menimpa dan penyesalan tidak dapat terelakkan.**_

 _ **~A Chance~**_

 **Chapter 9**

…

 **Warning! Typo(s) detected!**

…

Jam silver di dinding ruangan menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Jika hari biasanya Sehun masih sibuk dengan kancing kemeja dan tautan dasi sebelum berangkat ke kantor demi mengumpulkan pundi-pundi uangnya, maka hari ini ia tidak melakukan hal serupa. Sosok Presiden Direktur itu nampak berbeda dari kesehariannya, terlihat dari penampilan khas bangun tidur lengkap dengan piyama dan wajah sembab _._ Jauh berbeda dari kesan angkuh dan maskulin yang seolah merekat kuat dalam dirinya.

Oh, jangan lupakan senyuman yang enggan pergi dari wajah tampan Sehun. Alasannya? Yang pertama, karena ia menikmati jadwal cuti _paksa_ seperti yang sempat sekertarisnya katakan tadi malam. Awalnya Sehun berniat ke kantor karena kondisi tubuhnya memang tidak separah yang orang bayangkan karena jika ditilik lebih lanjut, sakitnya bukan dari fisik melainkan tekanan batin. Namun memiliki teman baik seorang dokter tidak selamanya menyenangkan. Terbukti dari perintah Kim Jongin yang meminta Sekertaris Lee mengosongkan jadwal Sehun dan membiarkan Sehun beristirahat paling tidak untuk satu hari penuh di apartment-nya.

Alasan yang kedua, karena Sehun memikirkan satu nama manusia dan menanti gadis itu untuk menepati janji untuk menemuinya lagi. Yeah, Xi Luhan.

Sehun tidak tahu apa takdir yang membawanya detik ini, hingga membuatnya menjadi satu dari daftar pria berotak cerdas yang menjadi bodoh hanya gara-gara satu hal –cinta-. Takdir yang membuatnya tidak bisa berlari bahkan melangkahkan kaki untuk menjauh dari sebuah rasa yang tidak bisa dipahami logika. Padahal jika ditilik lebih lanjut, Sehun tidak memiliki cukup waktu untuk menjadi sosok pria pemuja cinta dan tersenyum seperti orang idiot. Pekerjaannya sebagai pejabat tertinggi perusahaan mampu menghabiskan waktunya dua puluh lima jam dalam sehari. Dan kini, ditambah dengan pikirannya tentang sosok gadis yang dicintainya, maka otak cerdasnya tidak akan beristirahat sedetikpun.

Hanya ada dua di pikiran Sehun. Membahagiakan orangtuanya melalui usahanya dalam mengembangkan perusahaan, dan sosok gadis mungil berhati kuat bernama Luhan.

Ingatkan Sehun untuk menandai hari kemarin sebagai hari yang bersejarah dimana Sehun mampu menumpahkan semua emosinya dan mengakhiri kata _pecundang_ di akhir namanya.

Ya, kemarin. Ketika Oh Sehun yang dulunya seorang pecundang, beralih menjadi sosok pria yang bertekuk lutut dan menangis menyedihkan demi gadis yang perlahan memasuki hatinya. Tanpa disangka, mengingat perilaku Sehun yang dulu tidak pantas dianggap sebagai kekasih, meski dulu Sehun tentu memiliki alasan mengapa ia berperilaku demikian.

Anggapannya tentang Xi Luhan yang bersikap manja dan kekanakan, telah membutakan seluruh pikiran Sehun termasuk hati dinginnya. Oh Sehun bukan tipe pria yang akan bersenang hati menerima kelakuan perempuan berbuat manja dan kekanakan, alih-alih membenci sifat menyebalkan itu. Alhasil segala sesuatu yang Luhan lakukan tidak pernah benar dimatanya. Tanpa ia tahu dan berusaha mencari tahu, bahwa sikap itu bukan murni bersarang pada diri Xi Luhan.

Lalu kemudian, takdir menertawai kebodohannya melalui kejadian dimana dirinya melihat sang gadis dengan pita hitam di lengan tangannya. Gadis manja dan kekanakan seolah lenyap begitu saja, tergantikan oleh sosok gadis yang mempertahankan laju air matanya demi membangun kekuatan untuk orang disekitarnya. Sehun masih mampu bertahan, sebelum seorang lelaki memeluk _gadisnya_ dengan bisikan-bisikan menguatkan yang entah apa itu, Sehun tidak mampu melihatnya. Hatinya menyesak dan tangannya terkepal kuat tanpa diperintah.

Sejak saat itu, kebencian Sehun perlahan sirna. Amarah yang selalu timbul saat menemukan Luhan disekitarnya memadam dengan sendirinya. Dan sejak saat itu pula, Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang lain dari biasanya. Perasaan membingungkan yang membuat Sehun ingin menarik tubuh lelaki itu, tidak ingin Luhan berada dipelukan lelaki lain selain dirinya.

Anggap saja Sehun egois. Menginginkan kembali sesuatu hal yang telah dibuangnya tanpa perasaan. Tapi apapun itu, Sehun tidak perduli. Yang jelas ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan Luhan untuk kesekian kalinya.

TING! TONG!

Suara bel membangkitkan Sehun dari sofa malasnya. Mata elang itu nampak berbinar cerah dan langkah kakinya begitu ringan ketika membuka pintu apartment-nya.

"Sehun, aku dat-"

GREP!

Luhan mematung di tempat. Tangannya refleks membalas pelukan Sehun yang sangat mendadak untuknya. Ia baru saja datang. Seharusnya Sehun hanya perlu membukakan pintu untuknya dan membiarkannya masuk, bukan malah tiba-tiba memeluknya di depan pintu seperti ini. Jangan lupakan dengan detakan jantung Luhan yang berdebar cepat dengan mendadak pula.

"Sehun, lepas!"

Sehun menggeleng dalam pelukan eratnya.

"Sehun, biarkan aku masuk!" Luhan tidak menyerah.

"Tssk! Aku kira kau tidak jadi datang", ucap Sehun setelah terpaksa melepas pelukannya akibat dorongan tangan Luhan yang terus menerus. Si pria menggeser tubuh, membiarkan Luhan melepas _flat shoes_ berwarna _Tosca_ yang sebelumnya menempel indah dikakinya.

"Aku bukan tipe orang pengingkar janji.", balas Luhan lalu beranjak masuk, diikuti Sehun dibelakang setelah menutup pintu dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Aku membawakan makanan untukmu. Makanlah dan minum obatmu setelah ini." Perhatian Luhan semakin membuat senyuman Sehun mengembang. Pria itu bahkan tidak masalah dengan Luhan yang memanggil namanya tanpa panggilan 'Oppa' seperti yang Luhan lakukan dulu, bahkan kini justru berperan sebagai seorang ibu yang menasehati putranya yang sedang sakit.

"Ternyata _kekasihku_ memang penepat janji."

Detakan jantung Luhan bekerja tak terkendali. Kekasih? Apakah Sehun menganggap hubungan mereka sebagai pasangan kekasih? Luhan berdehem tanpa suara untuk mengembalikan fokusnya.

"Aku hanya membawa _sandwich_ daging asap dan susu. Apa itu oke?"

"Oke."

Sehun menyetujui tanpa berfikir panjang. Mengetahui Luhan berada dilingkup matanya sudah membuat Sehun bahagia hingga tidak tahan untuk menyembunyikan senyumannya. Sungguh keajaiban bagi seorang pria yang tidak memiliki banyak waktu dengan perempuan seperti Sehun untuk mendapat kebahagiaan dengan seorang perempuan. Dulu, satu satunya hal yang membahagiakan bagi Sehun adalah menemukan sang ayah dan ibu tersenyum bangga dengan kerja kerasnya.

"Setelah ini jangan lupa meminum obatmu."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Menyelesaikan sesi sarapannya dengan sekotak susu dan segelas air untuk menemani obatnya. Beberapa butir obat yang sangat pahit namun tentu Sehun tidak mampu menolak perintah Luhan.

"Aku akan mencucinya nanti. Dan sekarang aku harus pergi.", ujar Luhan sembari membawa bekas peralatan makan Sehun di bak cuci piring.

Sehun jelas terkejut. Ia pikir Luhan akan tinggal lebih lama untuk menemani dan membunuh kesepiannya, tapi ternyata sebaliknya. "Jadi kau kemari hanya untuk mengantarkan sarapanku?", suaranya terdengar ketus.

Luhan, yang memang sejak awal sudah menduga Sehun akan protes dengan kedatangannya yang hanya sebentar, hanya menghela nafas. Jauh dilubuk hatinya ia juga ingin bersama dengan Sehun, menghabiskan waktu setelah hubungan mereka membaik dan sebelum Sehun sibuk dengan urusan kantornya esok hari. Tapi, Luhan juga memiliki urusan lain yang tidak bisa ia tinggalkan. Tugas kuliah sudah menanti dirinya yang satu minggu lebih mangkir dari kewajibannya sebagai seorang mahasiswi. Ia perlu bertemu dengan beberapa dosen untuk mengurus materi dan tugas kuliahnya yang sempat tertinggal.

"Aku harus ke kampus. Sudah satu minggu aku tidak masuk kuliah, itu sangat buruk.", ucap Luhan mencoba meyakinkan Sehun. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya di hadapan Sehun yang berdiri, menggigit bibirnya saat melihat Sehun nampak kecewa.

"Maafkan aku, hm?", pinta Luhan sungguh-sungguh. Tidak ingin membiarkan hubungannya dengan Sehun kembali buruk dalam waktu singkat.

Sehun memaku pandangannya pada raut bersalah Luhan. Otak cerdasnya berfikir cepat, mencoba menemukan pilihan yang tepat untuk dirinya. Haruskah dirinya marah atau justru sebaliknya, membiarkan Luhan pergi menyelesaikan urusannya.

Lama berfikir membuat Sehun tidak menyadari jika Luhan satu langkah lebih dekat dengannya. Tangan ranting gadis itu menyelip dan melingkar ragu di pinggang Sehun. Sehun terkesiap, terlebih saat Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sehun dan pelukannya yang mengerat.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun. Aku tidak mungkin melupakan kewajibanku.", ucap Luhan lagi.

"Apa tidak boleh besok? Aku sungguh merindukanmu, Lu." Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan tidak kalah erat, melingkarkan lengan berototnya disekitar tubuh Luhan yang mungil dan sangat ingin dilindungi.

"Aku juga, Sehun. Aku juga ingin tinggal bersamamu seharian." Luhan lekas menggigit bibirnya lagi, merasa aneh dengan lidahnya yang tidak biasa mengungkapkan perasaannya secara gamblang. Tentu Sehun mendengar ucapan Luhan, dan itu mampu menorehkan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Baiklah."

Luhan lantas mendorong tubuh Sehun. "Apa?"

"Kau boleh pergi. Tapi aku yang akan mengantar dan menjemputmu nanti." Sehun mencuri satu kecupan di kening Luhan. "Nah, tunggu disini. Aku akan berganti baju."

Dan hampir satu menit Luhan tetap berdiri ditempatnya. Linglung. Tidak percaya jika Sehun dengan mudah membiarkannya pergi.

Tanpa Luhan tahu jika Sehun berubah pikiran sebab merasa bangga pada Luhan yang tidak melupakan kewajibannya hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Meski harus merelakan waktu berharga itu, Sehun tidak masalah. Toh, masih ada hari esok dan esoknya lagi untuk memandang Luhan sepuas hatinya.

"Kenapa masih disitu? Tidak jadi pergi?" Luhan terkesiap saat Sehun telah kembali dan dirinya masih terdiam di dapur. Segera Luhan menyambar tasnya dan melangkah mendahului Sehun.

"A-ayo pergi." Entah kenapa Luhan dilanda kegugupan mendadak. Kemungkinan terbeaar adalah ketika mata rusanya menangkap tubuh Oh Sehun yang sangat menawan dalam balutan kemeja biru laut yang dengan kancing rendah, lengannya digulung hingga siku dan dilengkapi celana jeans, sangat berbeda dari keseharian Sehun sebagai pemegang jabatan tertinggi di perusahaan yang lebih sering dengan setelan jas dan celana kain membosankan. Tampilannya yang terkesan santai membuat Luhan memerah saking terpesonanya.

"Lu," Sehun memanggil Luhan dengan nada santainya. Ia cukup tahu dengan kegugupan Luhan termasuk mengapa wajah cantik itu mendadak memerah.

Sedangkan sosok yang dipanggil tidak mengindahkan sedikitpun, sibuk dengan flat shoesnya dan sebisa mungkin tidak menoleh ke belakang untuk menghindari matanya bertemu dengan obyek indah yang menyaingi keindahan pemandangan laut favoritnya.

"Ayo, Sehun. Kita sudah ter-"

"Kita tidak akan berangkat sebelum kau membalikkan tubuhmu.", sela Sehun sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Menunggu Luhan berbalik sehingga ia mampu melihat wajah merah merona nan menggemaskan Luhan.

"K-kenapa?" Luhan memang berbalik namun tidak memandang Sehun tepat di mata elangnya. Matanya bergulir kemanapun selama tidak memandang Sehun yang berujung pada melemahnya titik syarafnya.

"Kenapa tidak menatapku? Apa penampilanku aneh?", tanya Sehun menyebabkan Luhan refleks menatap Sehun dan kerja jantungnya semakin tidak terkendali.

 _Ya Tuhan, Sehun benar-benar tampan!,_ hati Luhan bersorak. Luhan tidak percaya jika pria tampan inilah yang kemarin berlutut, menangis, dan mengemis cinta kepadanya dengan tulus dihadapannya.

Bukankah Luhan sangat beruntung?

"T-tidak. Kau hanya... sangat tampan." Kepalanya tertunduk malu.

Senyuman Sehun mengembang. Langkahnya otomatis mendekati si gadis dan mengangkat dagunya.

"Oh Tuhan, kau sangat menggemaskan!" Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang sempit Luhan. "Kau sungguh lucu saat malu. Dan terima kasih atas pujiannya."

Diam-diam Luhan ikut tersenyum. Hanya gadis tidak normal yang tidak akan jatuh pada ketampanan absolut milik Oh Sehun dan segala pesonanya. Tapi, mungkin hanya Luhan yang malu saat mengungkapkan ketampanan pria itu sebab sejak awal dirinya bukan tipe gadis yang dengan mudah membeberkan isi hatinya.

Matanya terpejam untuk merasakan kenyamanan tak terkira dari lengan Sehun di sekitar tubuhnya. Ia akan menambahkan pelukan Sehun sebagai salah satu hal favoritnya setelah ini.

"Astaga, aku sangat ingin mengurungmu di apartment, berdua denganku dan tidak mengizinkanmu pergi barang sedetikpun."

Luhan mendorong dada Sehun dan melotot lucu. "Ayo pergi. Kau membuatku terlambat."

"Kau sendiri yang membuat dirimu terlambat, Lu." Sehun terkekeh mengingat Luhan yang justru menikmati pelukannya hingga bermenit-menit berlalu.

…

"Sehun, aku ingin membeli kopi sebentar."

"Kopi tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, Lu." Sehun –sok- bernasehat, meski beberapa hari belakangan kopi seolah menjadi temannya. Luhan yang tentunya masih ingat dengan penjelasan Jongin tentang kebiasaan Sehun selama ia pergi, hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku tahu. Tapi setidaknya aku tidak mengonsumsi berlebihan hingga pingsan di depan pemakaman.", sindir Luhan dan menyebabkan sosok lain dalam mobil menoleh cepat kearahnya. Dengan segera mobil itu berhenti di depan sebuah café, dimana Sehun sering menemukan Luhan pergi ke sana atau mungkin sudah menjadi pelanggan tetap disana.

"Cepatlah, hanya lima menit."

Kontan saja Luhan bersorak dalam hati. "Kau tidak ingin?", tanyanya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau pingsan saat menyetir." Luhan terkekeh pelan, lalu mengecup singkat pipi kanan Sehun. Dan seolah tak bisa tertinggal, pipinya kembali merona tanpa diperintah.

"Aku hanya bercanda."

 _Blam!_

Sepergian Luhan, Sehun mengelus bekas kecupan Luhan di pipi kanannya. Tampaknya sudah ada kemajuan dengan hubungan keduanya, meski Luhan masih canggung dan malu untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya. Well, tidak masalah. Setidaknya Sehun memiliki _satu kesempatan_ untuk tetap di samping Luhan dan tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu.

…

Luhan memasuki pintu kaca itu dan tersenyum lega merasakan udara menyejukkan dari Air Conditioner yang sangat berjasa untuk mengurangi panasnya musim panas yang belum berakhir. Baru saja ia tersenyum, dua detik kemudian senyumnya kandas oleh betapa ramainya pengunjung café yang di datanginya. Ia tidak yakin bisa keluar dalam waktu lima menit jika antrian lumayan panjang. Tidak ada pilihan lain, Luhan berjalan ke arah kasir dan mengantri di baris kelima. Ada dua kasir, dan Luhan memilih barisan pertama yang dilayani oleh kasir sekaligus pemilik café ini.

"Dua _moccacino, please?"_

"Baik. Totalnya delapan ribu won, Nona.", ucapnya sopan namun tanpa mendongak menatap sang pembeli yang tengah menahan tawa.

"Terima kasih, Jin _Sajangnim._ "

Barulah mata si penjaga kasir terbelalak lebar. "Luhan?!"

…

Sudah sepuluh menit Sehun menunggu dan belum ada tanda-tanda Luhan akan kembali di kursi sampingnya. Dari luar café itu memang terlihat ramai, tapi tidak akan menghabiskan waktu lama untuk membeli satu cup kopi kan?

Sedangkan di dalam café, Luhan tengah duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong, bersama teman masa kecilnya yang Luhan lihat dari raut wajahnya, terlihat kaku terhadapnya.

Mungkin jika Sehun tahu apa yang menyebabkan Luhan lama di dalam, maka ia tak segan untuk menyusul Luhan dan membawanya pergi sehingga tidak lagi berbincang dengan seorang lelaki.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu. Bagaimana keadaanmu?", tanya Jin, sedikit ragu. Tentu ia tahu Luhan tidak baik-baik saja, setidaknya untuk beberapa minggu lalu. Masih Jin ingat bagaimana Luhan menangis sesenggukan dalam dekapannya saat kejadian buruk menghantam gadis itu dan keluarganya. Ia juga ingat bagaimana bersalahnya ia ketika tidak bisa menenangkan Luhan lagi setelah hari itu, dikarenakan oleh kesibukan mengurus cafe barunya yang baru diresmikan. Namun melihat Luhan yang sudah bersinar cerah seperti sekarang, sepertinya Jin tidak perlu menanyakannya lagi.

"Aku baik. Setidaknya aku harus bangkit, kan?" Luhan tersenyum kecil. Tidak ada gurat kesedihan yang tampak jelas di paras cantiknya. Kalaupun dalam hati rasa sedih itu masih ada, Luhan mampu menyembunyikan dengan baik.

"Syukurlah kalau memang begitu." Jin bernafas lega, memandang gadis dihadapannya yang asyik meminum salah satu cup _moccacino_ -nya tanpa suara.

Jin tidak bisa membayangkan jika Luhan masih terpuruk dan parahnya tidak ingin menjalankan kehidupan normalnya lagi. Sudah cukup Jin melihat teman masa kecilnya itu menangis tersedu di depan makam orangtuanya waktu itu, ketika Jin ikut mengantarkan jenazah keduanya di pemakaman.

"Oh ya, selamat atas café barumu!", ujar Luhan menghancurkan keheningan.

"Terima kasih, Lu."

Luhan melebarkan senyumnya. Memperlihatkan binar mata rusanya yang cerah dan mampu mengalihkan perhatian para lelaki untuk menikmati paras cantiknya.

" _Ehm!"_

Suara deheman berhasil mengejutkan Luhan hingga ia refleks berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Matanya membola ketika menemukan Sehun berdiri tiga langkah di belakangnya lengkap dengan wajah muram tak bersahabat.

 _Sejak kapan ia ada disini?,_ Luhan bertanya dalam hati. Melihat tatapan tajam Sehun membuat ketakutan menjalar di tubuh Luhan hingga rasanya ia ingin menghilang begitu saja.

"Oh, hai. Selamat datang di café kami! Kau bisa memesan sesuatu disini." Jin berseru ramah di belakang Luhan, tidak gentar dengan tatapan setajam milik binatang buas yang beralih padanya. Sehun memberinya tatapan penuh peringatan, seolah mengatakan jika Luhan adalah miliknya dan tidak ada satupun lelaki lain yang boleh mendekati Luhan _nya._

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku tidak berminat."

"Sehun!"

Oh, tentu Jin tidak memasukkan kata-kata pedas itu dalam hatinya. Beruntung ia diberkati sebagai lelaki lembut yang tidak mudah tersulut emosi. "Tidak masalah. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu Luhan-ah!"

"Hn, selamat bekerja kembali."

Jin telah pergi, menyisakan dua sosok manusia yang baru kemarin berbaikan dan kini kembali memulai satu aksi perang dingin. Sebenarnya hanya satu pihak, sedangkan pihak lainnya hanya berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Tidak mau membela diri?" Si pria bertanya, dengan masih mempertahankan ketajaman matanya dalam menatap si gadis mungil yang menunduk.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Jin temanku, dan aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya." Tidak percaya Luhan mampu menjawab dengan nada tenang.

"Ya. Temanmu. Teman-pria-mu." Itulah kata terakhir yang Sehun ucapkan sebelum melangkah lebar-lebar berbalik dan keluar.

"Sehun!"

Dan diikuti Luhan yang mengejar dengan langkah mungilnya. Melupakan dua gelas kertas berisi _moccacino_ yang hanya tersentuh beberapa mili.

…

"Baekhyun, bisakah kau mengantar pesanan di meja 27? Aku harus menemui Manager Han."

Baekhyun, gadis mungil itu lantas mengangguk saat salah satu rekan kerjanya meminta bantuan. Diletakkannya kain lap dan alat pembersih kacanya di tempat khusus penyimpanan, dan membawa nampan berisi pesanan menuju meja 27.

"Selamat menikmati, Nyonya.", ujarnya ramah sambil meletakkan pesanan di atas meja.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, Nona Baekhyun."

Deg!

Jantung Baekhyun berdentum kencang ketika pendengarannya mendengar suara yang tidak asing di telinganya. Suara wanita yang seolah menjadi kelemahannya. Dan dugaannya benar, saat perlahan kepalanya terangkat hingga membuatnya menatap sosok wanita itu.

Wanita yang melahirkan pria yang dicintainya.

"Duduklah."

Baekhyun menduduki kursi dihadapan wanita itu dengan ragu. Tangan bergetarnya saling menggenggam dan kepala menunduk, pasrah dengan apapun kata kata kasar dari mulut wanita itu yang akan ditujukan untuknya. Seperti sebelum sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Baekhyun semakin menguatkan genggamannya. "Apakah aku harus memuji keberanianmu atau malah semakin membencimu. Kau tidak mendengar satu-satunya permintaanku untukmu."

"Maaf, Nyonya." Hanya kata maaf yang bisa Baekhyun ucapkan. Ia harus menjunjung tinggi nilai kesopanan yang telah Ibunya ajarkan sejak kecil, meski hati kecilnya ingin menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar bahwa dirinya sampai kapanpun tidak akan menyerah bersama Chanyeol. Jika sang ibu adalah mentarinya, maka Chanyeol adalah mata air bagi Baekhyun. Tanpa sinar matahari dan air, manusia tidak akan mampu bertahan. Sama seperti Baekhyun yang tidak ingin kehilangan keduanya jika ia ingin tetap hidup. Walaupun setiap langkah yang diambilnya selalu dihiasi dengan duri penderitaan.

"Aku tidak butuh maafmu!" Si wanita paruh baya menaikkan nada suaranya. "Aku hanya menginginkan agar kau menjauhi putraku!"

"Maaf, tapi saya tidak bisa.", jawab Baekhyun tepat saat Nyonya Park menutup mulutnya. Ini adalah kekuatan terakhir Baekhyun. Ia harus bisa menepati janji untuk mampu bertahan bersama Chanyeol- _nya,_ dengan atau tanpa restu orang tua Chanyeol. "Saya sangat mencintai putra Anda. Saya tidak ingin kehilangan Park Chanyeol seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Saya sudah berjanji akan hal itu.", lanjutnya.

Nyonya Park terhenyak. Tidak percaya dengan keberanian gadis yang menurutnya tidak pantas bersanding dengan putra kebanggaannya itu. Byun Baekhyun tidak terlihat seperti yang Nyonya Park ketahui sebelumnya. Kemana perginya gadis yang nyaris menangis dan tubuh bergetar hebat itu?

"Baiklah jika itu memang pilihanmu. Tapi ingat, jangan menyalahkanku jika hidupmu akan berantakan sebentar lagi!"

"Anda tidak perlu berbuat demikian, Nyonya."

 _Ibu, maafkan Baekkie..._

"Karena sebelum itu, hidup saya sudah lebih dulu berantakan. Dan satu-satunya hal yang membuat hidup saya _semakin_ berantakan adalah kehilangan Chanyeol untuk kesekian kalinya. Saya tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, meski Anda mengancam saya bahkan membunuh saya."

Kemudian Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Menyebabkan cairan bening jatuh bebas di paras cantiknya yang memerah parah. Berulang kali hatinya meneriakkan hal yang sama. _Ibu, maafkan Baekkie. Baekkie harus melawan keinginan orangtua. Baekkie tidak bisa memenuhinya permintaannya, Ibu!_

"Sudah cukup, Ibu!"

Mata _puppy_ Baekhyun otomatis terbuka lebar hingga pandangannya beradu dengan sosok tinggi tegap disampingnya. Refleks gadis mungil itu berdiri dan memandang Chanyeol dan Nyonya Park secara bergantian.

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun menggumam lirih. Berusaha memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh kepada ibunya. Chanyeol nampak kacau di mata Baekhyun dan tentu kacau pula emosinya. Beberapa orang mulai melihat ke arah mereka, dan Baekhyun mencoba meredam emosi Chanyeol dengan menyentuh lengan pria itu.

"Lepaskan, Baek. Kali ini jangan melarangku lagi.", ucap Chanyeol tanpa repot memandang Baekhyun. Satu tujuannya adalah agar ia tidak luluh dengan kesedihan di mata _puppy_ itu dan berujung pada kegagalannya dalam berbicara serius dengan sang Ibu.

Baekhyun terisak dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak! Chanyeol tidak boleh membenci Ibunya. Sebesar apapun kekecewaan Chanyeol terhadap Ibunya, tetap saja Baekhyun tidak menginginkan adanya pertengkaran. Pertengkaran yang berujung pada hilangnya keharmonisan Ibu dan anaknya.

Baekhyun tentu tidak ingin penderitaannya dialami oleh Chanyeol pula.

" _Bee_ …" Suara Chanyeol melunak, namun Baekhyun justru beringsut masuk ke pelukan Chanyeol. Memeluk pria itu seerat mungkin demi meredam emosinya.

Satu-satunya sosok yang masih terdiam adalah Nyonya Park. Wanita itu lagi-lagi terhenyak dengan reaksi Baekhyun yang diluar ekspektasinya. Ia kira Baekhyun akan menangis ketakutan, ataupun berlutut agar Nyonya Park tidak meluruskan ancamannya. Tapi, apa yang terjadi? Baekhyun justru melawannya tanpa rasa takut dan kini berusaha meredam emosi putranya agar tidak meledak.

"Ibu lihat, kan?" Chanyeol kembali berucap dan semakin mengerat pula pelukan Baekhyun ditubuhnya. "Ibu telah membuat gadis yang kucintai ini menangis ketakutan. Bukan, bukan takut karena Ibu akan membuat hidupnya berantakan, tapi takut jikalau aku akan membenci Ibu setelah ini."

"Aku tidak tahu ini keberuntungan atau bukan. Yang pasti, secara tidak sengaja menemukan Ibu kembali memaksa Baekhyun untuk berpisah denganku, sudah cukup memenuhi kekecewaanku terhadap Ibu."

"Aku mencintai Baekhyun, Ibu. Sejak pertama kali, sejak aku melihat Baekhyun sebagai gadis yang berbeda dari gadis lainnya. Gadis yang masih tetap bekerja meski aku diam-diam menyelipkan satu credit card-ku di dalam dompetnya. Gadis yang selalu marah saat aku membelikan pakaian baru untuknya. Gadis yang tidak menganggapku sebagai Direktur Perusahaan ternama, melainkan menganggapku sebagai Park Chanyeol, pria bodoh yang terus mengejar cintanya tanpa lelah."

"Hiks…" Chanyeol merasakan kemeja bagian depannya basah.

"Jika Ibu fikir Baekhyun tidak memiliki apapun, maka Ibu salah besar. Baekhyun memiliki kelembutan dan kebaikan hati yang tidak dimiliki oleh gadis-gadis pilihan Ibu di luar sana. Dia sosok yang sederhana dan apa adanya, tidak memakai topeng untuk menutupi segala kekurangannya ataupun merasa malu dengan itu semua. Itulah mengapa aku tetap memilih Baekhyun dalam apapun kondisinya. Mungkin Baekhyun bukan dari keluarga kaya, tapi, rasa cinta bukan berdasar dari berapa saham dan uang yang keluarganya miliki. Ibu harus ingat itu."

Prok! Prok! Prok!

Chanyeol tidak tahu berapa pasang mata yang mengawasi, namun saat mendengar sorakan dan tepuk tangan menggema disekitarnya, Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas dalam. _Final._ Chanyeol sudah mengatakan semuanya, apapun yang mungkin bisa menggerakan hati sang Ibu untuk tidak lagi mengurusi masalah percintaannya ataupun melarang hubungannya lagi.

Sementara itu Nyonya Park tidak mampu berkata-kata. Pita suaranya tidak berfungsi dan tubuhnya sulit digerakkan. Tidak menyangka jika putranya yang biasanya tidak pernah berbicara sepanjang itu kepadanya, kini berbalik arah hanya karena ingin mempertahankan hubungan percintaannya.

"Dan, satu lagi, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Baekhyun bahkan jika Ibu mengancamku untuk keluar dari anggota keluarga Park."

"Tutup mulutmu, Chanyeol! Bagaimana bisa kau berbicara seperti itu pada Ibu? Dan bagaimana mungkin kau keluar dari anggota keluarga Park sementara Ayah dan Ibu sangat bergantung padamu!"

"Tapi Ayah tidak mempermasalahkan hubunganku dengan Baekhyun. Justru disini Ibu yang gencar memutuskan hubungan kami. Ada apa? Apakah Baekhyun pernah melakukan kesalahan pada Ibu?" Chanyeol menyela dengan nada yang dibuat sesantai mungkin.

"Cukup! Baiklah, jika ini memang keinginanmu. Terserah! Ibu tidak akan mencampuri lagi. Ibu anggap kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk memilih mana perempuan yang pantas untukmu!"

Setelah itu, Nyonya Park melenggang pergi. Menyisakan satu pasangan yang masih saling berpelukan dan puluhan pasang mata lain yang mengawasi. Chanyeol mengurai lingkaran tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Ayo kita pergi."

Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Baekhyun sebelum gadis itu sempat bertanya kemana Chanyeol akan membawanya. Meninggalkan puluhan pasang mata yang terharu dengan perjuangan pasangan kekasih itu.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobilnya, sementara ia menduduki kursi kemudi.

"Hei, jangan menangis lagi.", ucap Chanyeol lembut, selembut usapannya di surai kehitaman Baekhyun.

"Apakah sudah berakhir?", tanya Baekhyun dengan suara sumbangnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan membenahi rambut Baekhyun yang berantakan. "Kau ingin kita berakhir?"

Gelengan lemah dan bibir mencebik menjadi jawaban Baekhyun. Tidak, tentu ia tidak menginginkan dirinya dan Chanyeol berakhir begitu saja.

"Kalau begitu, kita masih bersama." Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya dalam rengkuhannya. "Selalu bersama."

Saling tersenyum penuh kelegaan.

Ya, semoga setelah ini benar-benar berakhir _penderitaannya._

…

"Sehun."

Langkah kaki Luhan bersusah payah mengikuti langkah lebar Sehun. Tungkai kakinya yang tidak terlalu panjang cukup menyulitkannya dalam menyusul Sehun.

"Sehun..." Sementara itu bibirnya tidak berhenti menggumamkan kata yang sama. Sehun. Berharap pria itu akan berbalik dan tidak meninggalkannya di belakang.

"Seh-"

Bruk!

"Ugh..."

"Apa?"

"Huh?", tanya Luhan linglung. Kepalanya tidak sengaja menubruk punggung tegap Sehun saat pria itu menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa terus memanggil namaku?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya berfikir. Ya, tadi dirinya memang menggumamkan nama Sehun untuk memanggil pria itu agar berhenti. Dan sekarang Sehun sudah berhenti, malah Luhan bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Aku..."

Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat. "Kau?"

"Ingin... ingin minta maaf.", lanjutnya dengan terbata-bata dan kepala menunduk.

"Untuk?"

"Bertemu dengan lelaki lain saat kau menungguku."

"Kau bilang dia temanmu?"

"Tapi Oh Sehun tetap tidak menyukainya."

Sehun melipat bibirnya demi menghalau senyuman tampil di wajah datarnya. "Oh Sehun akan memberimu maaf jika kau mau melakukan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

Sehun menyelipkan satu seringaian dalam wajah tampannya. "Cium aku."

"A-apa?" Luhan otomatis mendongak dan wajahnya mulai diselimuti titik-titik merah.

"Cium Oh Sehun. Sekarang. Dan kau mendapatkan maafmu detik itu juga."

"D-disini?" Si gadis menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, sedikit ragu dengan permintaan pria dihadapannya.

"Ya. Singkat saja, setelah itu-"

Cup!

"S-sudah."

Wajah Luhan memerah sempurna hingga ke telinga. Sangat cantik.

Berbeda dengan Sehun yang mengerjap tidak percaya. Sesingkat itu? Bahkan ia belum sempat merasakan bibir cherry mungil itu. "Ulangi."

"Apa?"

"Aku belum merasakannya. Itu terlalu singkat."

"Sehun, ini di tempat umum."

"Aku tidak perduli."

Sepertinya Luhan perlu bersabar. Ia menghela nafas untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan menyembunyikan detakan jantungnya yang tidak normal.

Perlahan kakinya berjinjit dan menyangga tubuhnya dengan meletakkan tangannya di bahu Sehun.

Cup!

Sedetik bibirnya mendarat di bibir Sehun, maka detik selanjutnya Sehun mendekap tubuh Luhan, melarangnya untuk menjauh. Sehun mengambil tugas Luhan dan memberinya ciuman manis untuk bibir cherry itu. Deru nafas Luhan terasa di wajahnya, membuat keberanian Sehun semakin tinggi untuk melumat bibir mungil itu tak kalah manisnya. Luhan hanya menerima perlakuan bibir Sehun di atas bibirnya. Membalasnya sesekali layaknya seorang gadis yang baru mengetahui rasanya berciuman. Demi Tuhan, ini adalah ciuman pertamanya, tidak menyangka jika Sehunlah yang terpilih untuk memilikinya.

Satu menit kemudian, ciuman manis dan memabukkan itu terlepas. Menyisakan nafas terengah dan bibir serta wajah memerah Luhan yang tampak menggemaskan seperti biasa.

"Hah, ini pertama kalinya kita berciuman, dan di depan umum pula.", ujar Sehun. Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mencubit gemas pipi Luhan. "Baiklah, maaf diterima."

Luhan perlu mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya. Bahkan saat Sehun menggenggam tangannya untuk kembali ke mobil, Luhan masih terdiam kaku. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

Dilihat oleh pengguna jalan sih tidak terlalu dipusingkan oleh Luhan, namun jika berhadapan dengan Sehun, Luhan tidak tahu harus menyembunyikan wajahnya dimana. Sangat memalukan.

...

Katakanlah Sehun seperti orang bodoh. Senyum bahagia tidak juga luntur di paras tampannya meski sesuatu yang manis tadi sudah berakhir dan ia dalam perjalanan pulangnya.

Ting!

"Ini dia orangnya!"

Sehun tersentak kaget begitu memasuki apartmennya dan menemukan dua manusia berada di sana. Jongin dan sekretaris Lee duduk santai di ruang tengah seolah Sehun adalah seorang tamu disini.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?", tanya Sehun sebal. Diletakannya kunci mobil di atas meja dan memposisikan tubuhnya di sofa depan dua orang itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Apa yang kau lakukan diluar? Aku tidak memberimu libur untuk berkeliaran tanpa tujuan.", tanya Jongin balik.

"Aku tidak berkeliaran, aku hanya mengantar Luhan ke kampusnya.", sahut Sehun, tidak terima dengan pendapat Jongin tentang alasannya tidak berada di apartment di masa istirahatnya.

Jongin berdecak malas. Tetap saja kepergian Sehun tanpa bisa dihubungi harus membuat sekretaris Lee kerepotan mencari si atasan hingga berinisiatif datang langsung ke apartment-nya. Untung saja Jongin datang disaat yang tepat, ketika menemukan Sekretaris Lee berdiri di depan pintu apartment Sehun dan belum juga dibuka oleh penghuninya. Dan untung pula, Jongin tahu password apartment Sehun hingga ia dan Sekretaris Lee tidak perlu menunggu diluar seperti pengemis.

Namun detik berikutnya, pria yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu tersenyum penuh arti. Ia berdiri dan menghampiri Sehun hingga membuat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kurasa 'penyakit parah'mu sudah sembuh. Apa yang kau lakukan hingga Luhan mau kembali padamu?"

Kening Sehun kembali ke semula tergantikan oleh senyum misterius yang sangat jarang hadir di wajah tampannya. Jangankan orang lain, Jongin yang selaku sahabat Sehun, sangat jarang menemukan senyuman dan air muka bahagia disana. Tapi lihatlah sekarang?

"Aku curiga kau terkena gangguan jiwa,"

Dan terdengar suara Sekretaris Lee yang terkikik di tempatnya. Sangat tidak sopan sebenarnya, namun ucapan ringan Jongin tidak bisa membuatnya diam saja.

"Maksudmu? Kau mau gajimu kupotong?"

Tidak hanya Jongin yang terkejut, sekretaris Lee juga sama pucatnya. Tapi Jongin hanya membalas dengan kekehan dan menepuk singkat bahu Sehun.

"Well, aku senang kondisimu benar-benar pulih. Kalau saja aku tahu dari awal jika Luhan sangat berpengaruh padamu, mungkin aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berbicara menyakitkan tentang Luhan."

Jongin masih ingat beberapa waktu lalu ketika ia mengunjungi Sehun di kantornya dan Sehun berbicara tentang tunangannya dengan nada kebencian. Dan tentunya Jongin juga ingat bagaimana bersalahnya ia saat melihat Luhan mendengar percakapannya dengan Sehun, lengkap dengan kemarahannya.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir. Aku dan Luhan sepakat melupakan masa lalu kami. Termasuk kesalahanku yang sebenarnya tidak pantas untuk dimaafkan."

Jongin menghela nafas dan meraih tas kerjanya. "Luhan memang gadis paling baik kedua yang pernah kutemui selain Kyungsoo. Jangan pernah menyia-nyiakannya lagi karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu sekarat seperti kemarin. Dan, aku harus pergi ke Rumah Sakit sekarang."

"Hm. Jadi kau kemari hanya untuk melihat kondisiku?"

"Ya. Meskipun alasan kuatnya adalah ingin tahu bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu dengan Luhan. Kau tahu, memikirkanmu dan Luhan membuatku merasa seperti berselingkuh di belakang Kyungsoo."

Sehun tertawa kecil dan ikut berdiri. "Terima kasih, _bro_! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya diriku tanpa bantuanmu."

"Ck! Aku tahu. Well, selamat membicarakan bisnis yang tidak kumengerti bersama Sekretarismu." Jongin berbalik ke Sekretaris Lee yang sempat diacuhkannya. "Aku pergi dulu, Lee Joon Hyung."

Jongin pergi beberapa detik kemudian, menyisakan atasan dan bawahan yang sama-sama berekspresi serius. Sehun tahu kedatangan Sekretarisnya bukan hanya untuk menyelesaikan masalah perusahaan, tetapi mungkin ada satu hal lain yang sejak semalam ditunggu oleh Sehun.

"Jadi?"

"Saya sudah mendapatkan apa yang Presdir cari."

Sehun menyeringai. Ternyata dugaannya benar. "Sekarang, jelaskan padaku."

Sekretaris Lee mengangguk dan membuka map berisi data yang diperolehnya.

"Namanya adalah Byun Seung Ho, suami dari adik Mendiang Tuan Xi Li Qiang yaitu Nyonya Xi Li Juan. Beliau memiliki seorang putra dan seorang putri, hasil dari pernikahannya pertamanya yang gagal sebelum menikah dengan Nyonya Xi Li Juan dan putranya juga ikut dengannya. Pekerjaan lamanya masih belum jelas, dan banyak yang mengatakan jika dulu dirinya adalah seorang penjudi di daerah asalnya, Incheon."

' _Setidaknya, tidak adakah orang lain selain Paman Byun? Dia bukan orang baik-baik, aku yakin paman.'_

Seketika Sehun mengingat ucapan Luhan tadi malam. Tapi, darimana Luhan tahu jika suami Bibinya itu bukan orang baik-baik?

"Putranya, Byun Taehyung, juga sering terlibat masalah dan berulang kali menjalani pemeriksaan di kepolisian."

"Lalu putrinya?"

"Saya hanya mendapat informasi jika putri Tuan Byun ikut dengan Ibunya setelah orangtuanya bercerai. Saya belum mengetahui siapa nama dan dimana gadis itu berada."

"Oke, lanjutkan."

"Setelah menikah dengan Nyonya Xi Li Juan, Tuan Byun ikut mengurus restoran istrinya dan menjabat sebagai pemilik disana. Namun hanya beberapa bulan, restoran itu kembali ke tangan istrinya sementara beliau mulai bekerja di Xiao Group menjadi Wakil Manager Pemasaran."

"Wakil Manager Pemasaran? Secepat itu?" Sehun tidak kuasa berkomentar. Sungguh, pertama mendengar profil Paman kekasihnya itu sudah membuat Sehun mengendus sesuatu yang aneh darinya.

"Ya, Presdir. Itulah yang menjadi pertanyaan beberapa pegawai Xiao Group, dan rumor yang beredar adalah karena adanya campur tangan Nyonya Li Juan yang meminta sang kakak atau Tuan Li Qiang yang merupakan pemilik perusahaan untuk memberikan jabatan itu."

Drrt drrt…

Getaran ponsel Sehun menyebabkan si pemilik kehilangan konsentrasinya. Disambarnya si ponsel dari atas meja dan melihat siapa pengirim pesannya.

 _Sehun, kau dimana sekarang?_

Kening Sehun berkerut tatkala membaca pesan dari Chanyeol itu. Kenapa Chanyeol mengirim pesan sementara pria itu tidak suka mengetik pesan dan lebih memilih menelepon secara langsung? Belum selesai keterkejutan Sehun, ponselnya kembali bergetar dan menampilkan nama yang sama.

 _Jawab pesanku, bodoh! Aku tidak bisa menelepon karena takut membangunkan Baekhyun. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu._

"Presdir Oh.", panggil Sekretaris Lee dengan hati-hati.

"Hm?" Sehun menjawab dengan gumaman sementara ia mengetik sesuatu pada Chanyeol.

"Saya baru mendapat informasi tentang nama putrinya. Namanya adalah Byun Baekhyun dan sekarang tinggal di Seoul untuk meneruskan kuliahnya."

Gerakan jemari Sehun refleks berhenti. Tatapannya menajam pada sang sekretaris yang bingung dengan perubahan ekspresi atasannya itu.

"Siapa namanya?", tanya Sehun.

"Byun Baekhyun, Presdir."

Sehun dengan cepat menghapus pesannya dan menelepon Chanyeol untuk memastikan dugaannya tidak salah.

' _Hallo? Kubilang jangan telepon, Baekhyun-'_

"Chanyeol, siapa nama marga kekasihmu?"

' _Kenapa? Kenapa kau bertanya hal itu?'_

"Cepatlah, atau aku tidak akan membantumu."

' _Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."_

…

 **_TBC_**

…

 **Bye! *run***


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bagi Sehun, Luhan adalah gadis manja dan kekanakan. Namun kenyataannya Luhan lebih kuat dan mandiri dibandingkan apa yang Sehun bayangkan. Dan pada akhirnya, sesuatu menimpa dan penyesalan tidak dapat terelakkan.**_

 _ **~A Chance~**_

 **Chapter 10**

…

 **The Previous Chapter…**

"Presdir Oh.", panggil Sekretaris Lee dengan hati-hati.

"Hm?" Sehun menjawab dengan gumaman sementara ia mengetik sesuatu pada Chanyeol.

"Saya baru mendapat informasi tentang nama putrinya. Namanya adalah Byun Baekhyun dan sekarang tinggal di Seoul untuk meneruskan kuliahnya."

Gerakan jemari Sehun refleks berhenti. Tatapannya menajam pada sang sekretaris yang bingung dengan perubahan ekspresi atasannya itu.

"Siapa namanya?", tanya Sehun.

"Byun Baekhyun, Presdir."

Sehun dengan cepat menghapus pesannya dan menelepon Chanyeol untuk memastikan dugaannya tidak salah.

' _Hallo? Kubilang jangan telepon, Baekhyun-'_

"Chanyeol, siapa nama marga kekasihmu?"

' _Kenapa? Kenapa kau bertanya hal itu?'_

"Cepatlah, atau aku tidak akan membantumu."

' _Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."_

…

 **Warning! Typo(s) detected!**

…

"Presdir, haruskah saya lanjutkan?"

Sehun berfikir keras hingga melupakan Sekretaris Lee yang menunggu perintahnya. Apakah dugaannya benar? Nama Byun Baekhyun ada puluhan di Korea, tapi kenapa Sehun yakin sekali jika Byun Baekhyun itu adalah kekasih Chanyeol?

"Tidak. Aku akan membacanya sendiri nanti.", ucap Sehun, masih belum bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya atas fakta baru yang diketahuinya. Jika benar Byun Baekhyun _itu_ adalah putri Tuan Byun, itu artinya ia dan Luhan masih merupakan saudara sepupu tiri secara tidak langsung.

Dunia benar-benar sempit.

Sekretaris Lee mengangguk paham. Ia bersiap untuk kembali ke kantor dan menghandle tugas sang presdir selama Sehun masih berada dalam masa cuti. "Kalau begitu saya akan kembali ke kantor."

"Oh ya Hyung," Sehun menahan langkah Sekretaris Lee hingga berhenti. "Jangan beritahu perihal aku yang mencari informasi ini kepada siapapun. Meskipun itu Jongin dan Chanyeol sekalipun."

"Tentu, Presdir."

Sekretaris Lee membungkuk singkat sebelum keluar dari apartment Sehun dan meninggalkan pemiliknya dengan kening berkerut tajam dan berbagai pikiran di otaknya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, bel pintu apartment Sehun berbunyi dan tanpa menebak Sehun sudah tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Lama sekali. Dimana kamarmu?", tanya Chanyeol tepat saat pintu dibuka oleh Sehun. Si pemilik apartment hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan menunjuk salah satu pintu.

"Bukakan pintunya, bodoh!", perintah Chanyeol dan lagi-lagi disambut decakan oleh Sehun. Sehun tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain membukakan pintu dan membiarkan Chanyeol yang tengah menggendong Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya. Well, bukan kamar utama sebenarnya, melainkan kamar tamu yang tidak pernah ditempati Sehun.

Sehun pergi dan membiarkan Chanyeol meletakkan tubuh Baekhyun yang tertidur pulas, bahkan tidak bangun meski Chanyeol telah menggendongnya dari parkiran hingga apartment Sehun di lantai tiga. Tapi tentunya Chanyeol tidak merasa keberatan sedikitpun, bahkan cukup sedih mengetahui bahwa tubuh Baekhyun terlalu ringan dilengannya.

Chanyeol menutup pintu pelan-pelan dan menghampiri Sehun di sofa. Pria itu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar hingga Sehun mampu mendengar nafas dari pria itu.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?", tanya Sehun.

"Hm. Ibuku mendatangi Baekhyun lagi. Ibu marah-marah dan nyaris membuat Baekhyun pingsan. Untung saja aku datang tepat waktu.", jawab Chanyeol dengan pikiran yang terbayang dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan jika ia tidak datang tadi. Mungkin Ibunya akan mengambil langkah yang lebih parah daripada mengancam Baekhyun untuk memberantakan hidup gadis itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau membawanya kemari?"

"Aku tidak tahu kunci flatnya dan tidak mungkin membawanya ke apartmentku. Bisa payah jika Ibu kesana dan kembali mengganggu Baekhyun."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. Jadi menurut Chanyeol apartmentnya adalah tempat mengungsi, begitu?

"Kau tidak mau menyerah pada Bibi Park?"

"Maksudmu memutuskan Baekhyun? _Hell, no!_ Ibuku tidak berhak ikut campur dengan urusan percintaanku."

Sehun tidak habis fikir dengan jalan pikiran Chanyeol. Pria itu nekad membantah ibunya demi sang kekasih yang belum tentu menjadi jodohnya. Sedangkan menurut Sehun, seberat apapun ia tidak akan mengecewakan Ibunya seperti yang telah Chanyeol lakukan.

Well, itu karena Sehun tidak pernah merasakan pedihnya mencintai seseorang yang tidak direstui.

Mungkin jika Sehun berada di kondisi yang sama, ia juga tidak akan melepaskan Luhan dari sisinya.

"Ternyata benar, pria menjadi sangat bodoh jika berurusan dengan wanita yang dicintainya.", komentar Sehun dan dibalas dengan seringaian di bibir Chanyeol.

"Koreksi, pria bodoh itu hanya dirimu saja."

"Mwo?!"

"Aku benar, kan? Mana ada pria bodoh yang tidak menyadari perasaannya terhadap seorang gadis selain dirimu?"

Sehun berdecak kesal (sebab Chanyeol sangat benar) dan Chanyeol tertawa lebar. Menghibur diri yang sedikit memendam rasa bersalah kepada sang Ibu yang dikecewakannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana hasilnya? Apa Bibi Park sudah merestui kalian berdua?"

Tawa Chanyeol serta merta menghilang dari wajahnya. Kini ia hanya tersenyum kecut dan mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana watak ibuku yang tidak mudah menyerah itu."

Sehun memberikan tepukan simpati di bahu Chanyeol, hal yang selalu mereka (Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Jongin) lakukan ketika salah satu mendapat masalah.

Namun hanya bertahan beberapa detik, sebelum Sehun mengatakan sesuatu yang mampu membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan kening.

"Kalau begitu biarkan Baekhyun disini beberapa waktu. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya."

...

Luhan mendesah kecil saat dinginnya jus dalam kaleng menyentuh kerongkongannya. Siang ini masih terasa panas seperti biasa, meski suhu mulai menurun saat musim gugur mulai mendekat.

Luhan berdiri di depan halte bis, memutuskan untuk pulang menaiki bis alih-alih menelepon Sehun atau sopirnya untuk menjemputnya. Ia hanya mengirimkan pesan pada Sehun atas kepulangannya. Entah kenapa hari ini Luhan ingin merasakan naik bis kembali, setelah cukup lama ia tidak menaiki transportasi umum itu.

Bus berwarna hijau berhenti di depannya. Dengan semangat Luhan melangkah masuk dan bernafas lega melihat kondisi bus yang cukup sepi. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi belakang dan di dekat jendela, sembari mendengarkan lagu dari earphone putih kesayangannya.

Suasana hati Luhan sangat bagus hari ini. Hal itu dikarenakan oleh keberadaan Sehun yang kembali melingkupi mata rusanya. Dan berbeda, tidak ada lagi goresan perih saat menemukan Sehun di dekatnya. Sehun benar-benar memiliki penawar untuk menyembuhkan sakit hati Luhan beberapa waktu lalu.

Kendati setiap didekat Sehun akan membuatnya malu dan berdegub setengah mati, Luhan sangat menyukainya. Ia terlanjur mencintai si pria dengan hati dingin itu hingga tidak tersisa kebencian sedikitpun dihatinya.

Luhan tersentak saat laju bis tiba-tiba memelan dan banyak kendaraan berhenti di luar. Hal itu berlangsung cukup lama hingga bis kembali berhenti di halte untuk menaikkan dan menurunkan penumpang.

"Apa ada sesuatu terjadi?", tanya Luhan pada seorang wanita muda yang baru saja menaiki bus dan kini duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada kecelakaan. Mobilnya menabrak pembatas jalan dan tertabrak hingga dua orang penumpangnya meninggal di tempat. Astaga, mengerikan."

Deg!

Sebuah ingatan menghantam alam sadarnya dengan kuat.

 _Luhan, Baba dan Mama-mu kecelakaan. Mereka menabrak pembatas jalan dan mobilnya terbakar. Sampai... sampai mereka meninggal di tempat, Luhan. Hiks..._

Luhan otomatis memucat dan keringat dingin mulai turun di dahinya. Tangannya bergetar dan seketika telinganya tidak mendengar apapun dari earphonenya.

"Hhh...hhh..."

Nafas Luhan mulai tidak beraturan. Ingatan yang susah payah dilupakannya hingga ia kembali bangkit, perlahan mulai muncul kembali ke permukaan. Membuatnya harus mengingat kembali realita bahwa sang Baba dan Mama pergi dengan kisah yang sama. Mengingat kembali betapa tersiksanya ia menghadapi hari tanpa mereka.

"Agashi, kau tidak apa apa?"

Rupanya perubahan raut Luhan terlihat jelas oleh wanita muda yang ditanyai oleh Luhan tadi. Luhan hanya menggeleng pelan, tidak ingin merepotkan wanita muda itu ataupun orang lain disekitarnya. Oleh karena itu, ia cepat cepat menutupinya dengan senyuman palsu yang sayangnya tidak dipercaya begitu saja oleh wanita disampingnya.

Wanita itu lantas mengeluarkan botol air minum dari tas tangannya dan memberikan kepada Luhan. "Minumlah air putih dulu."

"Terima kasih." Luhan meneguk air yang disodorkan wanita itu. Sial! Luhan tidak menyangka pengaruhnya akan sehebat ini. Padahal kecelakaan itu tidak ada hubungannya sedikitpun dengan kecelakaan orangtuanya. Tapi kenapa hatinya tetap saja sakit dan sedih? Apalagi bayangan tentang reaksi keluarga korban ikut terlintas dipikirannya.

Sementara si wanita hanya mengangguk dan menatap Luhan dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. "Apa kau memiliki trauma pada kecelakaan?", tanya wanita itu secara blak-blakan. Mengesampingkan sikap sopan yang harusnya ia lakukan pada seseorang yang baru dikenalnya, apalagi hanya di kendaraan umum.

"Aku tidak tahu, Agashi. Tapi kecelakaan itu mengingatkanku pada mendiang orangtuaku." Entah kenapa Luhan merasa nyaman bercerita kepada wanita yang baru dikenalnya itu. Rasanya wanita itu adalah wanita yang ditakdirkan Tuhan untuk bertemu dengannya agar ia bisa bercerita. Luhan ingat, ia tidak memiliki satupun teman wanita yang bisa mendengar keluh kisahnya.

Meskipun sedikit aneh bercerita pada orang asing, terlebih di kendaraan umum.

"Apa orangtuamu –maaf, meninggal karena kecelakaan?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan. Ia mengembalikan botol air minum milik wanita itu yang sempat ia minum tadi. Kepalanya mendadak pusing tanpa sebab, ia berharap bus itu akan sampai di halte dekat rumahnya dengan cepat.

"Kau mengalami _secondary trauma._ " Luhan lantas menoleh kaget. "Jangan kaget seperti itu. Hal itu wajar dialami oleh keluarga korban kecelakaan. Kau hanya perlu banyak bercerita tentang perasaanmu kepada orang terdekatmu, tentu kau memilikinya, kan?"

Luhan terdiam. Tidak mengangguk ataupun menggeleng. Matanya yang menyembunyikan keraguan nyatanya mampu ditangkap oleh wanita itu.

"Kalau tidak ada, kau bisa bercerita padaku." Wanita itu mengeluarkan secarik kartu nama dari dalam dompetnya. "Kau bisa datang kapan saja ke kantorku, dan aku akan mendengar apapun yang kau ingin katakan. Oh ya, namaku Kyungsoo. Kim Kyungsoo. Maaf aku harus turun lebih dulu karena rumahku di dekat sini. Bye!"

"Ya. Terima kasih, Agashi."

Wanita itu beranjak dan tiba-tiba menghadap Luhan kembali. "Siapa namamu?"

"Luhan. Xi Luhan."

"Baiklah. Sampai berjumpa kembali!"

Si wanita bernama Kyungsoo itu kembali berbalik dan segera turun dari bus. Meninggalkan Luhan dengan kernyitan didahinya saat membaca tulisan yang tertera di kartu nama itu.

"Kim Kyungsoo. Seorang psikolog?"

…

Deru nafas disampingnya yang berhasil membangunkan Baekhyun dari tidur lelapnya. Mata _puppy_ gadis itu mengerjap dan tangannya bergerak untuk merilekskan tubuhnya. _Ugh!_ Sudah berapa lama ia tertidur?

Sedikit demi sedikit matanya terbuka, dan terkejut ketika disuguhkan dengan pemandangan menakjubkan dari sosok pria tampan yang tengah merajut mimpi.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia menunduk untuk melihat dirinya dan Chanyeol yang tengah berpelukan itu. Satu lengan pria itu jatuh di pinggang Baekhyun, sementara lengan yang lain menjadi bantal kepalanya sendiri. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit, dan karena posisinya yang sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun, membuat nafasnya langsung menerpa wajah Baekhyun tanpa terkecuali.

Namun diantara itu semua, Baekhyun lebih terkejut dengan kenyataan tentang dimana ia berada sekarang. Ruang kamar ini begitu asing di mata _puppy-_ nya. Seingatnya, interior kamar Chanyeol tidak asing dan tentu saja bukan kamarnya sendiri dengan perabotan mewah seperti ini.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tiba tiba Chanyeol bertanya lengkap dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur. Pria itu lantas menarik Baekhyun semakin mendekat padanya sementara matanya kembali terpejam rapat.

"T-tunggu Chan. Kita ada dimana sekarang?"

"Ditempat tidur, _Bee._ Dimana lagi? –aw!"

"Maksudku tempat kita berada sekarang. Kurasa ini bukan apartmentku ataupun flatku." Baekhyun terlihat tidak bersalah setelah jari lentiknya mencubit pinggang Chanyeol karena jawaban sembarangan pria itu.

"Di apartment Sehun. Aku mengungsikanmu kemari."

"Apa?!" Baekhyun langsung bangkit terduduk. "Apa maksudmu mengungsikanku? Di apartment Sehun?!"

"Tenanglah, _Bee_!" Chanyeol ikut terduduk meski matanya seolah diberi lem perekat yang melarangnya untuk bangun. "Aku hanya tidak ingin mengambil resiko untuk Ibu yang kembali mengganggumu dan melakukan hal yang lebih ekstrim. Kau bisa menginap disini selama beberapa hari."

"Apa?!", teriak Baekhyun hingga beberapa oktaf. Kepalanya didera pusing mendadak oleh kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol membawanya kemari karena alasan yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal.

Bukankah Nyonya Park sudah mengatakan untuk tidak mengurusi hubungan mereka lagi? Bukankah Nyonya Park tidak akan mengganggu lagi? Lantas kenapa Chanyeol masih merasa takut dan Baekhyun yang lega bukan main? Bahkan hingga membuatnya berhasil tertidur lelap tanpa mimpi setelah dihantui rasa takut kehilangan Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu maksudmu, _Bee._ Tapi setelah ku pikir kembali dan melihat watak ibuku yang keras dan tidak pantang menyerah, membuatku kembali ragu. Aku takut Ibu akan semakin berbuat lebih kepadamu." Chanyeol berusaha menjelaskan dengan kalimat yang sekiranya tidak membuat Baekhyun takut dan kembali berfikir yang tidak-tidak.

Tapi, sepertinya tidak berhasil. Karena yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah mata _puppy_ Baekhyun yang berkaca-kaca dan nyaris menjatuhkan kristal beningnya. Chanyeol yang melihatnya kontan terkejut bukan main, rasa kantuknya hilang tak tersisa.

" _B-bee…"_

"Ah, tidak seharusnya aku terlalu bahagia tadi. Kau benar, Ibumu pasti sangat obsesif, mirip seperti putranya. Dan seharusnya aku tidak percaya dan merasa lega begitu saja. Harusnya aku tetap dilanda ketakutan jika suatu saat Nyonya Park akan mendatangiku dan bahkan mungkin akan membunuhku." Suara Baekhyun merendah dan tentu Chanyeol memahami sesuatu akan terjadi setelahnya.

Benar, setelah mengucapkan dua kalimat itu Baekhyun langsung berdiri. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru dan menemukan tas kecil yang sempat dibawanya sebelum pergi bersama Chanyeol tadi. Ia bersiap pergi sebelum tangan Chanyeol dengan kuat mencekal lengannya.

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku, _Bee._ Aku-"

"Aku tahu, Chan. Sekarang aku harus pulang. Aku tidak mungkin merepotkan Sehun untuk memberiku tumpangan, lagipula aku sudah siap jika tiba-tiba bom meledak di depan flatku dan aku mati-"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar bentakan keluar begitu saja dari mulut Chanyeol. Seketika kristal beningnya jatuh bebas membasahi pipi semi _chubby-_ nya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menghapus aliran air mata di pipinya, secepat langkahnya pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mengutuk kerja mulutnya.

 _Sial!_ Padahal Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun tipe gadis yang tidak suka dibentak dan dikasari.

"ARGHH! Kau sungguh bodoh Park Chanyeol!", teriaknya kepada dirinya sendiri. Mengacak rambutnya dan memilih untuk membiarkan Baekhyun sendiri terlebih dahulu. Ia tidak ingin semakin menurunkan _mood_ Baekhyun saat ini.

…

Pukul lima sore yang sudah gelap. Rupanya musim mulai berganti menjadi musim gugur yang memiliki siang yang lebih singkat dan sejuk di malam hari.

Sebuah mobil berhenti di pekarangan rumah Keluarga Xi yang luas. Sepuluh detik kemudian, seseorang muncul dari dalam mobil seraya menggenggam ponselnya. Sehun, yang menganggap dirinya bukan tamu yang harus menekan bel rumah demi dibukakan pintu utama, langsung memasuki rumah besar itu. Sudah lama Sehun tidak datang kemari, mungkin dua atau tingga minggu yang lalu? Yang jelas sebelum hubungannya dan Luhan baik seperti sekarang.

Ia sudah melewatkan waktu bertemu Luhan, bahkan tidak sempat menjemput Luhan dari kampusnya. Lebih tepat, Sehun tidak tahu kapan urusan Luhan akan berakhir sedangkan saat Sehun bertanya, ternyata Luhan sudah di rumahnya dan pulang menaiki bus.

Sehun sedikit jengkel, bagaimanapun ia berjanji untuk menjemput Luhan sementara gadis itu menyelesaikan urusannya. Namun ternyata, Luhan malah pulang sendiri tanpa menghubungi Sehun ataupun sopir pribadinya.

 _Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu dan kebetulan aku ingin naik bus umum. Sudah lama aku tidak menaiki bus, jadi aku merindukannya._ Begitu kira-kira isi pesan Luhan yang ia kirimkan tadi. Membuat Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, heran dengan keinginan Luhan yang menurutnya aneh itu. Untuk apa panas-panasan naik bus umum jika ada Sehun yang bersedia menjemputnya?

Kedatangannya disambut oleh Kepala Pelayan Seo bersama dua pelayan lain, dan Sehun tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Oh, Tuan Muda Sehun."

Seketika Kepala Pelayan Seo dan dua pelayan lainnya membungkuk hormat tatkala menemukan seorang pria yang berstatus -masih dipikiran mereka- sebagai tunangan Nona Xi Luhan, anak majikan mereka. Selanjutnya kedua pelayan beringsut mundur dan membiarkan Tuan Seo berbicara dengan Sehun.

"Apa Luhan sudah pulang?", tanya Sehun tanpa basa-basi. Menyerukan tujuannya datang ke rumah megah itu.

"Ya, Tuan Muda. Nona Luhan sudah datang sekitar satu jam lalu, dengan kondisi yang tidak baik.", jawab Tuan Seo jujur, sejujurnya menurut apa yang ia lihat ketika menemukan Nona Besarnya berjalan tertatih menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Tuan Seo sempat bertanya dan jawabannya hanyalah gelengan lemah. Karena itu Tuan Seo berinisiatif untuk mengantar Luhan ke kamarnya untuk menghindari kemungkinan gadis itu akan pingsan di anak tangga.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun kembali bertanya. Dan kini terlihat gurat kekhawatiran di wajah tampannya.

Ada apa dengan Luhan? Bukankah dia baik-baik saja saat pagi tadi?

"Saya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi Nona Luhan datang sudah dengan wajah pucat dan berkeringat dingin. Saya menduga jika Nona Luhan terlalu lelah. Jadi, saya memintanya beristirahat."

Sehun mengangguk paham. Ia bergegas ke kamar Luhan sebelum suara Tuan Seo kembali menginterupsi.

"Tuan muda, ada yang ingin saya berikan kepada Anda."

Langkah Sehun berhenti bersamaan dengan munculmya kernyitan di dahinya. Setahu Sehun, ia tidak memiliki urusan apapun dengan Tuan Seo selama ini.

Mengetahui Sehun dilanda kebingungan, Tuan Seo bergegas mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci di dekat ruang tamu, mengeluarkan dua buah map yang tidak bisa Sehun tebak apa isinya.

"Apa ini?"

"Itu adalah informasi-informasi penting dari Rumah Sakit dan Kepolisian. Sebenarnya saya sudah mendapatkannya sejak dua hari yang lalu, tapi saya masih tidak tega jika harus memberikannya kepada Nona Luhan. Bagaimanapun kondisi Nona Luhan masih naik turun dan saya tidak ingin menambah pikiran Nona Luhan dengan memberikan berkas itu."

Sehun mengangguk beberapa kali. Berkas itu adalah salah satu hal penting yang ia perlukan untuk menyelidiki kecelakaan yang terjadi menimpa orangtua kekasihnya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Terima kasih, Paman. Terima kasih sudah memberikannya kepadaku. Keputusan Paman adalah yang paling benar."

Sehun sedikit meringis memikirkan bagaimana jadinya jika Luhan kembali murung dan tidak bersemangat akibat kembali mengingat kematian mengetahui apa yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu terjadi. Tidak, Sehun tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi pada gadis itu.

"Tapi, bisakah kau memberikannya nanti? Aku harus segera melihat Luhan dan mengetahui kondisinya."

Tuan Seo mengangguk. "Baik, Tuan Muda."

"Oh ya, satu lagi. Katakan padaku jika ada sesuatu hal yang kau ketahui tentang kejadian itu. Karena mulai sekarang, aku yang akan menyelidiki semuanya."

...

Cklek!

Pintu terbuka perlahan, menyebabkan mata elang Sehun langsung tertuju pada satu gundukan selimut di tengah ranjang. Sehun melangkah setenang mungkin meski keinginan untuk memeriksa Luhan sangatlah menyiksanya. Haruskah Sehun menelepon Jongin sekarang? Sepertinya kondisi Luhan benar-benar tidak baik dilihat dari selimut yang menutupi keseluruhan tubuhnya.

"Luhan-ah...", panggil Sehun pelan sambil mendudukkan diri di tepian ranjang Luhan. Membuka selimut itu perlahan hingga menampilkan wajah merah dan basah Luhan oleh air mata. Mata rusa gadis itu mengerjab dan langsung mendudukkan diri, terkejut menemukan Sehun di sampingnya. Sehun yang tersenyum namun juga tersirat kekhawatiran disana.

"Kenapa menangis, hm? Apa ada sesuatu atau seseorang yang mengganggumu?", tanya Sehun dan tangannya terangkat untuk menghapus air mata yang lagi-lagi turun di pipi mulus kekasihnya. Entah sejak kapan Luhan menangis, yang pasti, mata sembab itu menunjukkan bahwa Luhan sudah menangis berjam-jam.

Sehun merasakan sentilan di hatinya. Seharusnya ia datang lebih awal, agar bisa menemani Luhan menumpahkan tangisnya ataupun menenangkan gadis itu.

Luhan menggeleng kuat. Keinginan untuk menangis tiba-tiba menyeruak kembali dan ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memeluk leher Sehun hingga ia bersembunyi disana.

"Ssssh... Tenanglah, hm? Aku ada disini sekarang."

Suara Sehun begitu lembut ditelinga Luhan, hampir sama dengan elusan tangan Sehun di punggungnya. Lembut, hangat, dan menenangkan.

Luhan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Baginya pelukan Sehun yang paling ia butuhkan saat ini. Pelukan itu, rasanya sudah menjadi candu bagi Luhan. Disana, di dada Sehun yang memperdengarkan detak jantung pria itu, Luhan menemukan kenyamanan dan rasa terlindungi.

Pelukan itu berlangsung cukup lama. Sehun dengan elusan lembutnya, dan Luhan yang terisak dan nafas terputus-putus tanpa Sehun ketahui penyebabnya. Percayalah, Sehun sangat penasaran tentang apa yang terjadi pada Luhan, apa yang menimpa gadis itu selama Sehun tidak ada disisinya. Namun Sehun tidak ingin memaksa Luhan untuk bercerita. Ia tentu masih ingat bahwa Luhan adalah gadis tertutup dan sulit mengungkapkan perasaan dan isi hatinya.

Sehun hanya perlu menunggu Luhan untuk mempercayainya dan berkata jujur setelahnya.

Lalu saat Sehun menyentuh tengkuk Luhan, ada hal yang membuatnya terdiam dan membulatkan matanya.

Tubuh Luhan panas, namun basah oleh keringat dingin. Sehun dapat merasakan suhu tinggi itu mengenai syaraf perabanya ketika ia menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi basah Luhan. "Ya Tuhan, Lu. Kau demam."

Sehun cepat-cepat membaringkan tubuh Luhan dan menarik selimut hingga lehernya. Saat ia bersiap berdiri untuk meminta pelayan memanggilkan dokter, Luhan justru meraih tangan Sehun. Melarangnya untuk pergi.

"Jangan pergi, Sehun.", ucapnya dalam suara serak.

"Aku hanya ingin pelayan memanggil dokter, Lu. Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi, hm?"

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak perlu dokter."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengambilkan obat penurun demam."

Gelengan kepala Luhan menjadi alasan Sehun untuk menghela nafas berat, menuruti keinginan Luhan untuk tetap disisi gadis itu. Pria itu beringsut memasuki selimut, lantas membawa Luhan ke dalam dekapannya -lagi-.

Tidak menyadari jika Luhan tengah menegang hebat. Ada satu hal yang menyebabkan Luhan bertingkah demikian, dan itu tidak lain dikarenakan oleh helaan nafas Sehun yang sempat di dengarnya.

Tentu Luhan tidak pernah lupa dengan kebencian Sehun terhadap tingkah manjanya dulu. Dan mungkin, Sehun kembali jengah dengan keinginan Luhan yang melarang pria itu pergi sebentar mengambil obat untuknya.

Meski kenyataannya Luhan memang bertingkah demikian jika ia sedang sakit. Baginya seseorang yang menemaninya hingga tertidur lebih baik dibandingkan efek yang ditimbulkan dari obat yang diberikan dokter. Ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemaninya dan memberikan perhatian untuknya.

"Hiks..."

Luhan kembali menangis, namun berbeda alasan. Kini ia merasa bersalah pada Sehun.

"Ssst... Jangan menangis lagi. Aku disini. Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun." Sehun memberikan tepukan pelan di pinggang sempit Luhan yang dipeluknya. Mencoba menghentikan tangis Luhan walaupun ia tidak yakin akan berhasil, sebab ia tidak pandai untuk menghadapi seorang gadis yang menangis dan sedang sakit pula.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun..."

Sehun tidak tahu kenapa Luhan harus meminta maaf kepadanya, sedangkan ia merasa tidak ada sesuatu yang membuatnya kecewa terhadap Luhan. Yang ada ia sangat khawatir untuk meninggalkan Luhan dalam kondisi bersedih dan sakit seperti itu.

"Ya. Sekarang tidurlah. Aku akan menginap disini malam ini."

Luhan bernafas lega. Setidaknya Sehun tidak membahas perilaku manjanya tadi. Ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa Sehun akan menginap untuk menjaganya, berhasil membuat Luhan diserang kelegaan mendalam dan perlahan rasa kantuk menyerangnya. Ia jatuh tertidur beberapa detik kemudian.

...

"Lu, bangun Lu."

Luhan merasakan sesuatu mengelus pipinya lembut hingga mampu mengganggu tidurnya. Dahinya mengernyit dan beberapa saat kemudian kelopak matanya terbuka.

"Waktunya makan malam. Kau harus makan malam dulu."

Luhan terdiam untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang memasuki matanya. Hal yang pertama tertangkap di mata rusanya adalah sosok Sehun yang duduk disebelahnya sambil mengawasi pergerakan Luhan. Tangan pria itu membantu Luhan untuk bangun dan mempersiapkan bantal untuk menyenderkan punggung Luhan agar bisa duduk.

Rasa pusing menyerang Luhan begitu ia terduduk. Namun ia hanya diam menanggapinya.

Oh, Luhan baru ingat jika Sehun masih di rumahnya. Dan menurut ucapan Sehun, maka pria itu akan menginap disini malam ini. Untuk menjaga Luhannya yang sedang demam tinggi.

Seketika wajah Luhan memanas. Jika Sehun menginap untuk menjaganya, bukankah ia dan Sehun akan bersama sepanjang malam? Luhan menatap Sehun. Pria itu sudah mengganti pakaiannya lebih santai dengan t-shirt dan celana training. Luhan tidak tahu darimana Sehun mendapatkan pakaian itu, tapi sepertinya pakaian itu adalah milik Sehun sendiri. Sementara rambut pria itu sedikit basah menandakan ia baru saja mandi, mungkin sebelum membangunkan Luhan.

"Lihat, wajahmu memerah. Demammu akan semakin parah kalau kau tidak makan. Ayo, aku suapi."

Luhan semakin memerah malu, syukurlah kalau Sehun menganggapnya sebagai ciri-ciri demam.

Sehun menyuapkan sesendok bubur di mulut Luhan secara perlahan. Luhan mengernyit, merasakan pahit pada lidahnya saat mencecap bubur itu. Kepalanya menggeleng disuapan ketiga. Ia tidak mampu makan lebih banyak lagi.

"Sudah?", tanya Sehun lembut. Tidak berusaha memaksa Luhan untuk makan lebih banyak.

Luhan mengangguk pelan. Kepalanya kembali pusing dan itu terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang menahan sakit. Tentu Sehun bisa membaca perubahan ekspresinya, lantas meletakkan mangkuk bubur di atas meja nakas dan beralih dengan dua butir obat serta air putih.

"Minum obat dulu lalu beristirahatlah."

Sehun menuntun Luhan untuk menelan butiran obat itu secara bergiliran. Luhan mengernyit saat merasakan lidahnya yang pahit menjadi semakin pahit. Tapi perlahan memghilang oleh air putih yang diteguknya.

Sehun kembali menuntun Luhan untuk berbaring dan menutupi tubuh Luhan dengan selimut. Diletakkannya punggung tangannya di dahi Luhan untuk mengukur suhu tubuhnya. Masih sangat panas.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan meletakkan peralatan makan ini di dapur dulu."

"Kau juga harus makan Sehun. Bagaimanapun kau juga baru sembuh."

Sehun tersenyum mendengar kekhawatiran Luhan. Padahal justru kondisi dirinya sendiri yang perlu di khawatirkan.

"Hm, aku tahu. Selamat tidur."

"Sehun?"

"Ya?"

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak ada dokter yang memeriksaku."

Sehun tersenyum tipis lalu berbisik, "Dan berjanjilah untuk tidur dan beristirahat total malam ini."

Luhan tersenyum dan memejamkan mata saat Sehun mengecup dahi panasnya sekilas. Ia tidak membuka mata lagi dan efek obat mulai mempengaruhinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lu."

-namun Luhan masih mampu mendengar ucapan terakhir Sehun. Membuatnya tersenyum sekilas dalam perjalanan menuju mimpinya.

...

Sehun menuruni tangga seraya sibuk dengan ponselnya. Besok ia sudah mulai bekerja dan Sekretaris Lee sudah membawa beberapa file dan laptop kerjanya tadi, saat Sehun menyuruhnya mengambil pakaian ganti.

"Kau masih di apartment-ku?"

Sehun berbicara di telepon, dan pria tinggi bernama Chanyeol adalah lawan bicaranya.

"..."

"Kau bisa menginap disana, aku tidak akan pulang malam ini."

"..."

"Hm. Luhan sakit. Aku tidak tega meninggalkannya sendiri. Well, meski ada pelayan tapi tidak mungkin mereka akan menjaga Luhan sepanjang malam."

"..."

"Ya. Aku yang meminta Lee Joon hyung untuk mengambilkanku pakaian termasuk pakaian kantorku."

"..."

"Oke. Aku tutup."

Klik!

Sehun meletakkan ponsel ke dalam sakunya. Kini ia tengah duduk di sofa, menghampiri laptop dan beberapa file yang akan membuat kepalanya pusing seperti yang sudah-sudah. Sehun berniat membawa 'senjata perang'nya itu ke dalam kamar Luhan, sehingga ia bisa mengerjakannya seraya menemani Luhan-nya.

Gerakan Sehun terhenti dan ia tertegun saat menemukan map diantara file perusahaannya. Itu adalah berkas yang Tuan Seo berikan kepadanya tadi sore, berkas yang berisikan hasil pemeriksaan Kepolisian dan Rumah Sakit. Sehun segera menyembunyikan map itu diantara yang lain, untuk mencegah Luhan mengetahui dan kembali memikirkan hal yang seharusnya sudah ia lupakan demi kelanjutan hidupnya.

"Hyung,"

Sehun tersentak hingga refleks mengikuti arah suara yang memanggilnya. Itu Yixing, berdiri di depan pintu dengan penampilan seragam lengkap dan tas ransel di punggungnya.

"Xing-ah, kau baru pulang?", tanya Sehun lalu berdiri menghampiri keluarga inti satu-satunya Luhan itu.

"Hm. Aku baru selesai mengikuti latihan dance bersama teman-temanku." Yixing meletakkan tasnya di atas sofa diikuti dengan tubuhnya yang lelah. "Hyung, sebenarnya Hyung kemana selama ini?"

Bibir Sehun terkatup rapat. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa sementara Yixing sedang menunggu jawabannya. "Memangnya ada apa?", tanya Sehun akhirnya. Memilih untuk mengalihkan fokus Yixing terhadap pertanyaannya.

"Aniyo. Hanya saja kepergian Hyung menyebabkan sesuatu yang berbeda."

"Maksudmu?", tanya Sehun tidak mengerti. Ia berinisiatif duduk di samping Yixing dan menatap bingung lelaki itu.

"Luhan Noona, ia berubah menjadi gadis yang sangat pendiam. Mungkin ia masih perhatian kepadaku, tapi aku sebagai seorang adik yang sejak kecil mengenalnya, aku tahu perhatian Luhan Noona tidak sehangat dulu. Ia hanya akan bicara jika di tanya dan ia tidak lagi menanyakan tentang tugas sekolahku. Aku benar-benar kehilangan jiwa dalam raganya."

Bibir Sehun kembali terkatup rapat. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar perubahan Luhan yang diakibatkan oleh dirinya.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih pada Sehun hyung. Sebelum bertemu Sehun hyung, Noona-ku sangatlah pendiam, tertutup, dan tidak perduli pada penampilannya. Bahkan Mama sering memarahi tingkah Luhan Noona itu. Tapi sejak bersama Sehun hyung, Luhan noona menjadi lebih ceria dan bahagia. Matanya selalu bersinar dan ia menjadi terbuka kepada kami, bercerita panjang lebar tentang Hyung dengan semangat. Dari situ saja, aku sudah tahu kalau kehadiran Sehun hyung sangat mempengaruhi Luhan Noona."

Sehun terhenyak mendengar penuturan remaja polos seperti Yixing. Ia tidak menyangka jika dia ikut membawa perubahan pada diri Luhan. Kenyataan itu berhasil membuat sudut-sudut bibir Sehun tertarik hingga membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Tapi kemudian, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, Sehun Hyung tidak pernah datang lagi kemari, bahkan di hari pemakaman Mama dan Baba."

Senyuman Sehun lenyap berganti menjadi ekspresi penuh penyesalannya. Ia tidak menyangka kehadirannya sudah menjadi _kebiasaan_ bagi keluarga Xi, meskipun pertemuannya dengan keluarga itu tidak lebih dari tiga bulan lamanya.

"Maafkan Hyung, Xing-ah. Hyung sungguh patut dipersalahkan waktu itu.", ucap Sehun mengutarakan maaf tulusnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Hyung. Yang penting sekarang Hyung kembali kepada Luhan Noona. Aku senang melihat Noona kembali tersenyum dan semangat karena Sehun Hyung. Terima kasih, Hyung."

Sehun tersenyum dan mengusak kepala Yixing dengan gemas. Syukurlah tidak ada masalah yang berarti antara Sehun dan keluarga Xi yang tersisa. Sehun lega bukan main.

"Oh ya, Paman Seo bilang Luhan Noona sakit?"

"Ya. Dia sedang beristirahat sekarang. Kakakmu bersikeras untuk tidak diperiksa Dokter, apa setiap sakit dia selalu seperti itu?"

Yixing terkekeh pelan. Sudah ia duga Sehun akan menanyakan hal ini, sebab kekasih kakaknya itu tidak tahu kebiasaan yang satu itu. "Hm. Luhan Noona benci apapun yang berbau Rumah Sakit termasuk jas putih milik Dokter dan peralatannya. Tapi anehnya, penyakit Luhan Noona akan sembuh dengan sendirinya. Ah, satu lagi. Luhan Noona sangat suka ditemani saat tidur. Katanya itu bisa menjadi obat penyembuh alami untuk sakitnya. Ck!"

Sehun dan Yixing tertawa kompak. Sepertinya Sehun harus bertanya lebih banyak kepada Yixing tentang kebiasaan-kebiasaan Luhan.

"Sepertinya sudah malam. Kau harus beristirahat juga.", ucap Sehun.

"Hm. Aku juga sudah lelah. Hyung juga, beristirahat."

"Ya. Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini. Selamat tidur."

"Aku ke kamar, Hyung." Yixing menggendong tas ranselnya dan berjalan malas menuju kamarnya sambil sesekali menguap.

Sepergian Yixing, Sehun membereskan semua dokumennya dan membawa ke atas, ke kamar Luhan. Sesuai perkataan Yixing, Luhan sangat suka ditemani meski sedang tidur sekalipun. Karena itu ia berinisiatif menyelesaikan pekerjaannya seraya menemani Luhannya.

...

Pukul sepuluh malam, mata Sehun masih fokus di hadapan layar laptop yang menampilkan laporan keuangan perusahaannya. Sebagai perusahaan besar, tentu Sehun tidak bisa lepas tanggung jawab begitu saja. Ada banyak hal yang harus ia periksa dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Ia bekerja sambil menemani Luhan yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sesekali Sehun akan mengganti handuk untuk mengompres kening Luhan, memeriksa suhu gadis itu menggunakan termometer, dan ia bernafas lega saat obat demam mulai menunjukkan efeknya untuk menurunkan suhu tubuh Luhan. Posisinya duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang, tepat di samping Luhan dengan laptop menyala di pangkuannya. Rupanya Sehun cukup nyaman dengan posisinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ranjang sedikit bergerak menunjukkan tanda Luhan temgah terbangun. Mata gadis itu terbuka perlahan, dan pandangannya langsung tertuju pada Sehun disampingnya.

"Sehun?", tanya Luhan memastikan.

"Kau bangun? Apa aku mengganggumu?", tanya Sehun dan langsung menutup laptop serta berkas-berkas pentingnya di atas meja nakas. Termasuk berkas yang diberikan oleh Kepala Pelayan Seo.

"Aniyo. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku harus memeriksa beberapa berkas dan laporan bawahanku."

"Apa sudah selesai?"

"Hm. Baru saja. Apa ada yang kau inginkan?"

Luhan menggeleng namun Sehun melihatnya seperti tengah menginginkan sesuatu. Bibir gadis itu digigit dan tangannya meremas satu sama lain.

"Katakan padaku." Sehun memisahkan tangan Luhan yang saling meremas lalu meraih telapak tangan kanannya untuk ia cium. Merasakan suhu yang hangat mengenai kulitnya.

Tidak ada jawaban Luhan setelahnya. Mata gadis itu menatap Sehun, namun Sehun menyadari jika fokus gadis itu tidak kepadanya. Mata gadis itu menerawang jauh, tidak membiarkan Sehun menyelami isi pikirannya.

Ssmentara Luhan masih mempertimbangkan keputusannya.

"A-aku... Aku... B-bisakah kau memelukku?" Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak memahami maksud perkataan Luhan. Memeluk? Bukankah Luhan bisa memeluknya lebih dulu?

"M-maksudku, aku tidur, dan kau..."

Sehun tertawa kecil mengetahui maksud dari keinginan Luhan. Ia lalu masuk ke dalam selimut dan berbaring telentang, sementara lengan kirinya terbuka ke samping. "Kemarilah. Aku akan memelukmu selama yang kau inginkan."

Ragu, Luhan beringsut membaringkan tubuhnya. Perlahan ia mendekati Sehun dan pria itu langsung menyambutnya dengan pelukan yang Luhan inginkan. Pelukan nyaman yang disadari atau tidak telah menjadi candu untuk Luhan.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Hm. Sangat hangat dan nyaman.", jawab Luhan jujur. Kepalanya semakin tenggelam di dada Sehun hingga pria itu mampu merasakan nafas hangatnya.

"Berjanjilah untuk sembuh setelah ini. Sungguh, aku tidak suka melihatmu sakit seperti ini." Tangan Sehun mendarat di rambut kecoklatan Luhan dan memberi elusan lembut disana.

"Itu yang kurasakan saat kau sakit kemarin.", balas Luhan dan diakhiri dengan kekehannya. "Melihatmu pingsan, nyaris membuatku mati ketakutan."

"Kalau kau mati ketakutan, maka aku akan mati karena kehilanganmu."

Cup!

Satu kecupan hadir di kening Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum dalam diam. Ia sungguh menyukai perhatian dan kelembutan yang Sehun tawarkan untuknya. Tak pernah terbayangkan dalam hidup Luhan, jika pada akhirnya ia kembali di pelukan sosok pria yang dulu pernah menyakiti hatinya. Sosok pria yang pernah Luhan panggil dengan nama 'berengsek' di akhir namanya.

"Sehun, ada yang ingin kuberitahu padamu." Keheningan terpecah oleh kalimat pernyataan Luhan.

"Apa itu?"

"Alasan aku menangis tadi."

"Mau berbagi denganku?"

Awalnya Luhan tidak berniat membagi isi pikirannya. Tapi, bukankah Sehun berhak tahu? Pria itu sudah berhasil menenangkan Luhan meski ia tidak tahu alasan mengapa Luhan menangis.

"Tadi dijalan," Luhan bersuara di tengah keheningan beberapa menit kemudian, dengan suara yang sarat akan tangis. "Aku melihat ada kecelakaan, dua orang, dan mereka meninggal di tempat. Entah kenapa aku langsung teringat dengan Baba dan Mama, aku... aku..."

Kata "aku" yang diucapkan berulang-ulang dan isakan setelahnya, membuat Sehun semakin yakin jika Luhan belum seenuhnya melepaskan kepergian orangtuanya. Hatinya masih rapuh, remah oleh sesuatu yang mengganggunya.

Lengan Sehun semakin erat melingkar di tubuh Luhan lengkap dengan elusan lembutnya. Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan, tidak mungkin Sehun membawa orangtua Luhan kembali demi menghapus kesedihan di hati rapuh itu. Itu mustahil, sangat mustahil.

Setidaknya Sehun ingin membuktikan bahwa kepergian orangtua Luhan bukan berarti gadis itu akan kehilangan orang di sampingnya. Masih ada Sehun, pria yang meneguhkan hati untuk mencintai Luhan dan melindungi gadis itu. Pria yang berjanji untuk tidak mengulang kesalahannya di masa lalu.

"Luhan…"

"Hiks…"

"Ayo kita menikah."

…

 **_TBC_**

…

Thanks for **25.750 views** , 578 reviews, 303 follows, and 297 favorites ^^v


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bagi Sehun, Luhan adalah gadis manja dan kekanakan. Namun kenyataannya Luhan lebih kuat dan mandiri dibandingkan apa yang Sehun bayangkan. Dan pada akhirnya, sesuatu menimpa dan penyesalan tidak dapat terelakkan.**_

 _ **~A Chance~**_

 **Chapter 11**

…

 **The Previous Chapter…**

" _Luhan…"_

" _Hiks…"_

" _Ayo kita menikah."_

…

 **Warning! Typo(s) detected!**

…

"..."

Luhan membeku dalam sekejab. Mata rusanya yang masih memerah akibat demam, berpendar lurus di mata tajam Sehun. Mencari celah canda disana dan -sayangnya- ia tidak menemukannya di paras tampan itu.

Apa Sehun sedang dalam mode serius?

Atau, Luhan yang salah dengar? Ia sedang sakit dan kemungkinan besar inderanya tidak berfungsi dengan baik untuk mencerna ucapan Sehun. Mungkin Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk 'tidur' bukan 'menikah' seperti yang Luhan dengar. Ya, mungkin seperti itu.

"S-sepertinya aku salah dengar."

"Aku serius, Lu. Aku ingin menikahimu. Dan kau tidak salah dengar."

Dan disaat Luhan tengah bingung dengan isi pikirannya, maka Sehun seolah menyiram bensin dalam bara api. Pria itu memperjelas lagi, menunjukkan bahwa dirinya tidak salah minum obat ataupun mabuk atau Luhan yang salah dengar.

Nyatanya Luhan sama sekali tidak salah dengar. Sehun serius ingin melamarnya. Melamar Luhan. Melamar gadis yang tengah sakit itu untuk menikah dengannya.

Otomatis jantung Luhan berdetak tak terkendali. Pipinya semakin hangat dan merona. Tidak menyangka Sehun akan melamarnya, biarpun ketika ia sendiri tengah berbaring di atas ranjang dan di samping Luhan yang terserang sakit.

Tapi bagaimana cara Sehun melamarnya tidaklah berarti. Yang terpenting adalah bagaimana Sehun membuktikan kesungguhannya untuk mencintai dan melindungi gadis itu tanpa terkecuali.

"Aku tahu hubungan kita masih singkat, bahkan terlalu singkat. Tapi aku hanya ingin berdiri dihadapanmu, melindungimu, dan selalu ada saat kau membutuhkanku."

Luhan kehilangan deretan kosa kata dalam otaknya. Pikirannya terasa buntu. Terus terang Luhan tidak tahu bagaimana menanggapi perkataan Sehun itu. Merasa bahagia? Tentu. Siapa yang tidak bahagia mendapat lamaran dari sosok pria yang menjadi ekspektasi Luhan selama ini? Siapa yang tidak bahagia ketika sebentar lagi menikah dengan pria yang kau cintai?

 _Tapi..._

Air muka Luhan berubah muram tatkala sebuah ingatan menendang keras ekspektasi indahnya. Ingatan tentang kerumitan-kerumitan yang masih ada dihidupnya saat ini.

Ada banyak masalah yang masih harus Luhan selesaikan. Mengetahui secara detail penyebab kedua orangtuanya, sebab Luhan belum mendapat titik terang satupun dari pihak berwajib. Belum lagi masalah tentang perusahaan Ayahnya yang akan jatuh ke tangan orang lain. Belum lagi kemungkinan besar ia harus meninggalkan Yixing sendiri demi mengikuti Sehun tinggal, Luhan belum siap melakukannya. Luhan membutuhkan waktu mempersiapkan diri untuk menjadi seorang istri, dan tidak mungkin dalam waktu dekat.

Satu hal lagi, bagaimana cara Luhan menjelaskan pada Sehun tentang keraguan yang tersisa _-secuil-_ dihatinya. Bagaimanapun ia dan Sehun baru berbaikan dalam kurun waktu dua hari. Bukankah terlalu cepat dan terkesan terburu-buru untuk mengambil satu keputusan besar itu?

"Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku, Lu." Tiba-tiba Sehun beringsut memeluk Luhan lebih erat. Luhan tersentak mendengar permintaan maaf itu. Apa Sehun menyesal telah mengajaknya menikah?

"Tidak seharusnya aku melamarmu dalam kondisi sakit seperti ini. Harusnya aku memikirkan waktu yang paling tepat.", lanjut Sehun, menyadari kesalahan dalam kata-katanya untuk mengajak gadis yang baru resmi menjadi kekasihnya beberapa hari yang lalu itu. Rupanya keterdiaman Luhan membuat Sehun menyadari kesalahannya.

Tak urung kalimat selanjutnya Sehun membuat Luhan lega bukan main. "Maaf, aku belum bisa menjawab _nya_."

"Sssst... Tidak perlu difikirkan. Lebih baik sekarang kita tidur. Badanmu masih perlu istirahat yang cukup."

Luhan mengangguk dan membiarkan tubuhnya kembali ditarik Sehun lebih dekat hingga Luhan mampu mendengar detakan jantung Sehun yang sama sepertinya. Keras, cepat, namun menenangkan.

"Selamat tidur, Lu. Aku mencintaimu."

Luhan tersenyum tipis. Pernyataan Sehun berhasil membuat Luhan menyambut mimpinya dan tidak lagi memikirkan perkataan Sehun seperti yang pria itu ucapkan.

...

 _Tap... tap... tap..._

Satu langkah Baekhyun ambil, maka satu langkah pula Chanyeol menggerakkan kakinya. Dijarak dua meter, Chanyeol masih mampu mendengar isakan kecil dari bibir Baekhyun yang berjalan didepannya. Sesekali gadis itu akan mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap air mata atau ingusnya dengan kasar. Membuat Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tidak menghentikan perilaku Baekhyun yang akan menyakiti wajahnya sendiri itu.

Sayangnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk hanya mengekori Baekhyun di belakang, alih-alih meminta Baekhyun berhenti dan mendengarkan penjelasannya seperti yang selalu ia lakukan. Kali ini Ia berfikir untuk sedikit lebih dewasa dalam menghadapi Baekhyun dan hubungan mereka, setelah Chanyeol menyadari jika ia selalu mengikuti egonya ketika bertengkar dengan Baekhyun di waktu lalu.

Setidaknya Chanyeol harus pintar pintar mengendalikan emosinya agar tidak ikut tersulut emosi seperti Baekhyun. _Well_ , biarpun tidak mudah tetapi Chanyeol bersikeras untuk merubah sikap lamanya yang mudah meledak, demi hubungannya dan Baekhyun yang selalu berdiri di tepi jurang perpisahan.

"Berhenti mengikutiku, Park Chanyeol!", seru Baekhyun tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Chanyeol garang. Diikuti Chanyeol dari belakang membuat Baekhyun risih, terlebih Chanyeol tidak mengejar dan membujuknya seperti yang Chanyeol selalu lakukan ketika mereka bertengkar.

Biasanya Chanyeol akan berusaha meminta maaf, atau lebih parahnya pria itu ikut tersulut emosi dan berujung pada kata 'putus' yang langsung disesali oleh keduanya. Bukan justru bersikap santai dan seolah membiarkan Baekhyun berdiri dengan kepala mendidih siap menyerukan kekesalannya.

Bukan, bukan karena Baekhyun menginginkan bertengkar atau putus dengan Chanyeol. Jujur saja ia sudah lelah putus nyambung dengan Chanyeol dan semuanya karena alasan yang sama. Tapi Baekhyun sangat paham jika Chanyeol adalah sosok yang tidak mudah menahan emosi, sama seperti dirinya. Berlanjut pada sikap keduanya yang mempertahankan ego masing masing dan menyesal beberapa saat kemudian.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau sampai di flatmu dengan aman.", jawab Chanyeol dengan suara yang dibuat sesantai mungkin. Tangannya tersimpan di saku celana dan ia tersenyum. Senyum yang mampu membuat kening Baekhyun berkerut.

Benarkah pria itu adalah Chanyeol yang ia kenal?

"Kenapa berhenti? Kau ingin pulang, kan?", tanya Chanyeol, tertawa dalam hati melihat raut kebingungan di wajah Baekhyun.

Tak lama Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas dan kembali berbalik untuk melangkah. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Jangan mengikutiku lagi.", ucapnya dalam suara kecil yang untungnya masih di dengar oleh Chanyeol yang tertinggal di belakang.

"Sudah kubilang aku hanya ingin memastikan kau selamat sampai flatmu."

Sementara Chanyeol tersenyum lebar tanpa suara dan tanpa suara kembali mengekori Baekhyun kemanapun gadis itu melangkah. Bahkan hingga Baekhyun menaiki bis dan menduduki kursi penumpang, Chanyeol ikut naik dan duduk di kursi paling belakang. Tak jarang Baekhyun mencuri pandang ke arah Chanyeol dan pria bertubuh tinggi itu akan tersenyum manis memperlihatkan deretan giginya. Benar-benar menunjukkan 'sisi lain' dari dirinya yang tenang dan menghiraukan wajah sembab Baekhyun sama sekali.

"Pulanglah, Chan.", ucap Baekhyun untuk ketiga kalinya meminta Chanyeol untuk berhenti mengikutinya. Saat ini mereka sudah turun dari bus dan berdiri di depan sebuah gang kecil tempat flat Baekhyun berada. "Kau punya pekerjaan yang lebih penting daripada mengikutiku tanpa bicara dan melakukan sesuatu seperti itu."

 _Setidaknya membujuk pacarmu ini agar tidak menangis, bodoh!,_ batin Baekhyun memberontak. Ia terbiasa dengan ledakan emosi Chanyeol dan pelukan pria itu setelahnya, sembari menggumamkan kata maaf yang otomatis meredakan emosi dan tangisan Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol tidak bergeming untuk melangkah lebih dekat.

"Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?", tanya Chanyeol, satu langkah mendekati kekasih mungilnya.

Mata Baekhyun kembali mengembun. Haruskah Chanyeol bertanya padahal Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol tahu jawabannya.

"Apa kau ingin aku berbicara sesuatu?" Chanyeol mengambil dua langkah.

Mata Baekhyun semakin memberat oleh desakan kristal beningnya.

"Jawab aku, Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengambil langkah ketiganya, bersamaan dengan dua aliran sungai yang mengalir di pipi mulus Baekhyun. Tangan Chanyeol bertahan disisi tubuhnya sementara matanya menatap lurus di mata berairBaekhyun yang berada di jarak satu langkah dengannya.

"Memelukku.", jawab Baekhyun dengan suara tercekat. Sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban yang keluar dari pita suaranya sendiri.

"Kau mendapatkannya." Langkah terakhir Chanyeol membawa dirinya berdiri tepat dihadapan Baekhyun. Segera kedua tangannya melingkar di lengan Baekhyun, memenjarakan tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang kontras dengan tinggi tubuhnya yang menjulang. Sementara Baekyun menyerukkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol sembari meremas kemeja biruyang dipakai lelaki itu. Membasahi bagian depan si kemejadengan air matanya yang tak kunjung berhenti.

 _Heol._ Kenapa ia menjadi cengeng akhir-akhir ini?

"Sshh… berhenti menangis, _Bee._ " Chanyeol sedikit menggerakan tubuh dan mengayunkan Baekhyun ke kanan dan ke kiri sembari menyelipkan sedikit senyum. Sejujurnya Chanyeol tidak mampu melihat Baekhyun-nya menangis sejak awal, tapi ia berpura-pura untuk tidak perduli terhadap itu.

"Byun Baekhyun, aku tidak akan mengulang ucapanku untuk kedua kalinya, jadi dengarkan baik-baik.", ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak merespon apapun. Hanya diam. "Pertama, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu selalu khawatir karena ibuku. Kemarin, saat Ibu pada akhirnya melepas kita berdua, aku sama leganya dengan dirimu. Aku bahagia, Baek. Sangat bahagia. Aku tidak menyangka hari itu akhirnya datang kepada kita."

"Dan kemudian aku menyadari sesuatu. Ibuku adalah sosok yang tidak mudah menyerah akan keinginannya, itulah yang aku ketahui selama sebagian besar hidupku mengenalnya. Ibuku memiliki jutaan ide cerdik yang aku-pun tidak mampu mengetahuinya. Dan ia, tidak akan semudah itu mengatakan kata 'terserah', terlebih untuk urusan putra tunggalnya."

"Tapi ada satu hal yang harus kau ingat. Tidak perduli seberapa gilanya ibuku bertindak buruk kepadamu nanti, tidak perduli bagaimana cara Ibuku untuk memisahkan hubungan kita besok, aku akan tetap melindungimu. Percayalah aku berada didepanmu untuk melindungimu dan berada dibelakangmu untuk mengawasimu. Demi Tuhan, aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku, Baekhyun."

Remasan dari tangan yang bergetar di kemeja Chanyeol menjadi respon Baekhyun. Gadis itu tidak mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun untuk membalas Chanyeol. Ia _speechless._ Emosinya terbang entah kemana bersama angin yang barusaja berhembus pelan.

"Kedua. Ibuku memang tidak memiliki kosa kata menyerah dalam hidupnya. Begitupun dengan putra yang mewarisi sifatnya, aku. Aku tidak akan menyerah di kaki Ibuku, demi kau dan demi hubungan kita."

Perlahan remasan tangan Baekhyun terlepas, dan kini kedua ranting tangannya tergerak memutari tubuh Chanyeol. Mempertemukan jemarinya di punggung Chanyeol, sama seperti yang pria itu lakukan pada tubuhnya.

"Dan ketiga, kau harus tahu betapa susahnya aku menahan diri untuk tidak ikut terbawa emosi sepertimu. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan bagaimana watak kerasku? Aku takut akan mengulang hal yang sama jika lagi lagi ikut emosi dan bertengkar denganmu."

 _Mengulang hal yang sama._ Baekhyun sangat paham apa maksud kalimat itu. Apalagi kalau bukan perpisahan? Karena nyatanya Ia dan Chanyeol bukan tipe manusia yang mudah mengalah.

"Aku menahan diri bahkan hingga harus mengabaikan tangisanmu. _Mianhae._ ", lanjut Chanyeol.

"Kau menyebalkan!", ujar Baekhyun dengan tangan kembali terurai dan terkepal memukul dada Chanyeol. "Kau membuatku berfikir bahwa itu tadi bukan dirimu!"

"Benarkah? Apa aktingku sangat bagus? –akh!"

Satu cubitan diperut harus diterima Chanyeol sebagai akibat dari ucapannya. Meringis sebentar kemudian tertawa kecil, dan mau tidak mau Baekhyun ikut tersenyum. Menghilangkan seluruh udara permusuhan yang sempat dihembuskan oleh gadis itu.

Chanyeol kembali membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Mengelus lembut punggung gadis itu dan menghantarkan kehangatan diantara hembusan angin musim gugur. Baekhyun yang sudah berhenti menangis hanya menikmati elusan tangan Chanyeol dipunggungnya.

"Haruskah kita disini semalaman?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak masalah. Selama kau tetap dipelukanku."

 _Dugh!_

"Akh! Sakit, Baek!"

Baekhyun meleletkan lidahnya dan berlalu begitu saja, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang kesakitan di belakangnya akibat tendangannya di tulang kering Chanyeol. Ia berjalan hingga mencapai depan _flat_ -nya sambil terus tertawa.

"Aku menunggumu sejak tadi dan kau malah sibuk berpacaran."

Tawa Baekhyun lenyap, tergantikan oleh keterkejutan yang terlihat jelas. "T-taehyung?"

"Seleramu cukup tinggi juga, adik kecil." Taehyung bersiul menemukan sosok pria yang mengikuti Baekhyun di belakang. Dari penampilannya saja Taehyung sudah menduga adiknya menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang berharta melimpah.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangan disisi tubuhnya. Untuk apa lagi lelaki ini datang kepadanya?

"Jika tidak ada sesuatu yang penting sebaiknya kau pergi!", ucap Baekhyun penuh menekanan. Ia terlanjur membenci sosok pria ini dan menyesalkan keadaan kenapa ia harus memiliki kakak seorang pembunuh.

"Oh, santai adik kecil." Taehyung mencoba menyentuh pundak Baekhyun namun Baekhyun lebih dulu menepisnya. "Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu. Dan ternyata kau masih sangat sehat hingga berhasil menemukan pria kaya."

"Aku tidak butuh komentarmu." Baekhyun segera menarik Chanyeol sebelum pria itu membuka mulut untuk bertanya siapa pria yang sempat berbincang dengan kekasihnya.

 _Brak!_

Menutup pintunya dengan keras tanpa perduli dengan kemungkinan ia akan merusakkan pintu.

"Siapa pria tadi?", tanya Chanyeol dengan nada penuh kecurigaan.

Baekhyun memilih untuk duduk di ranjangnya dan memejamkan mata sejenak. "Kakakku.", jawabnya singkat.

"Kau mempunyai kakak? Kenapa kau membiarkannya diluar? Kenapa tidak menyuruhnya masuk? Kenapa-"

"Aku memang memiliki kakak laki-laki dan aku tidak sudi menyuruhnya masuk."

"Tapi-"

"Chan, _please._ Jangan membicarakannya sekarang dan aku akan menjelaskannya besok. Aku mengantuk."

Baekhyun memunggungi Chanyeol dan Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas. Tidak mengerti kenapa _mood_ Baekhyun berubah buruk secepat kilat padahal beberapa menit lalu masih tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" _Arasseo._ Tidurlah. Aku akan menjagamu kalau kakak-yang-tidak-ingin-kau-temui itu memaksa masuk."

Chanyeol beringsut berbaring di belakang Baekhyun dan memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Menyamankan diri untuk ikut menyambut mimpi di atas ranjang Baekhyun yang sempit.

...

Pukul dua pagi. Waktu yang masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun, namun mata Sehun harus terpaksa terbuka oleh sesuatu yang mengusik tidurnya. Nyawanya masih belum terkumpul kendati ia menyadari sesuatu yang memgusiknya berasal dari Luhan yang dipeluknya.

Apa? Luhan?

"Mama...Ssshh…"

Desisan Luhan berhasil membuat rasa kantuk Sehun hilang dalam sekejab. Lelaki itu lantas menjauhkan tubuhnya untuk memperjelas pendengarannya tidak salah.

"Mama..."

Tangan Sehun terangkat memeriksa kening Luhan dan matanya melotot mengetahui suhu tinggi disana. Belum lagi peluh yang membanjiri sebagian besar wajah Luhan membuat hati Sehun digerogoti kekhawatiran luar biasa.

"Dinginhh..."

"Kita ke Rumah Sakit. Sekarang."

"J-jangan... Ku-kumohon Sehunh..."

Tangan Luhan terangkat, menggapai udara seakan meminta Sehun untuk kembali memeluk dan memberi kehangatan untuknya. Tubuh Luhan terasa dingin bukan main, meski tubuh luarnya tetap panas. Kondisi ini sangatlah menyiksanya dan menyiksa Sehun lebih parah.

Dengan lembut Sehun menyeka peluh di kening Luhan. Gadis itu tetap menggigil dan mengigau kacau. Sehun berfikir keras menemukan cara yang terbaik selain membawa Luhan ke Rumah Sakit di pagi buta seperti ini. Meminta Jongin untuk datang, Sehun juga tidak sampai hati untuk mengganggu jam tidur sahabatnya itu.

Alhasil Sehun hanya turun untuk mengganti air kompresan Luhan dengan air dingin baru. Itupun ia tidak tega meninggalkan Luhan meski sebentar dengan badan menggigilnya. Berniat mengompres kening panas dan berpeluh Luhan dengan air yang dibawanya.

"Tuan Muda?"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya di tangga dan menoleh ke asal suara. Sosok wanita berumur enam puluh tahunan berdiri seraya membawa nampan yang tidak Sehun ketahui isinya.

"Bibi Jung?" Sehun ingat nama wanita itu, seorang pelayan senior yang sudah bekerja selama setengah hidupnya disini. "Aku hanya ingin mengganti air untuk mengompres Luhan. Apa yang Bibi lakukan malam-malam seperti ini?"

"Apa Nona Luhan belum membaik?", tanya Bibi Jung, lalu melangkah mendekati Sehun yang mengernyit bingung. "Saya hanya tidak bisa tidur. Keadaan Nona Luhan membuat saya tidak bisa tenang. Karena itu saya berniat melihat keadaan Nona Luhan dan membawakan teh ginseng ini untuknya."

"Terima kasih, Bi. Kalau begitu biar aku yang membawanya ke atas. Bibi istirahat saja.", tawar Sehun.

"Baik, Tuan Muda." Sehun meletakkan ember kecil berisi kompresan di sebelah cangkir dan Bibi Jung menyerahkan nampan itu ke tangan Sehun.

Wanita itu lalu membungkuk sopan sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Sehun.

Sehun menaiki tangga dengan langkah pelan. Ia juga meminimalisir gerakannya saat membuka pintu kamar Luhan. Matanya langsung tertuju pada tubuh Luhan yang bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya, seakan merasakan kedinginan luar biasa dalam lindungan selimut itu.

Sehun semakin mendekat dan meletakkan nampan di atas meja nakas. Menduduki ranjang di samping Luhan yang kosong.

"Luhan-ah, bangun sebentar.", ujar Sehun lembut dan mengusap kembali peluh di kening kekasihnya. Luhan bergerak pelan, mata sayu dan wajah pucat pasinya tertangkap oleh pandangan Sehun.

Tidak ada kata terucap, namun Sehun bergerak untuk membantu Luhan bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan bantal sebagai sandarannya. Luhan kembali menggigil hingga gemeletuk giginya terdengar jelas di telinga Sehun.

"Minumlah teh hangat ini." Luhan menurut dan menyesap teh itu pelan dengan tangan Sehun yang memegang cangkirnya.

"Sudah?"

Luhan mengangguk dan kembali berbaring, masih dengan bantuan Sehun pada tubuh lemahnya.

Dengan sabar Sehun meletakkan cangkir itu di atas meja nakas dan memeras kain kompres untuk diletakkan di dahi Luhan. Ia kemudian kembali di tempatnya semula dengan posisi Luhan dalam dekapannya.

Luhan kembali tenang dan tidak menggigil separah tadi, setidaknya dalam waktu dua puluh menit. Tepat ketika Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali terlelap, Luhan kembali bergerak dan menggulung tubuhnya lebih parah. Detik itu juga Sehun tidak merasakan kantuk ataupun keinginan untuk istirahat sama sekali.

"Luhan, Luhan-ah... katakan padaku mana yang sakit?", tanya Sehun dalam keadaan cemas bukan main. Sungguh, kalau saja Luhan tidak memohon dan memelas dengan wajah sayunya untuk tidak membawanya ke Rumah Sakit, mungkin Sehun akan nekat mengendarai mobil ke Rumah Sakit sendiri dan membiarkan Luhan mendapatkan perawatan intensif disana.

"D-dingin Sehun... sangat dingin..."

Sehun mengecek mesin AC di sudut ruangan untuk memastikan bahwa ia sudah mematikannya tadi. Benar, AC sudah mati tapi bagaimana mungkin Luhan masih merasakan kedinginan?

Satu-satunya solusi sempat melintas dipikiran Sehun. Ia memandang Luhan cukup lama, seolah mempertimbangkan apakah keputusannya kali ini benar? Butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum Sehun tersentak mendengar rintihan Luhan memenuhi indera pendengarannya.

Tidak ada pilihan lain.

Sehun cepat-cepat membuka t-shirtnya hingga menampilkan bagian atas tubuhnya yang kurus tapi berotot. Sementara ia melempar t-shirtnya ke sembarang arah, ia mengerahkan tangan kanannya untuk membuka selimut Luhan dan melepaskan kancing-kancing piyama gadis yang masih merintih kedinginan itu. Si gadis tidak menolak dan pasrah pada tubuhnya yang masih lemas. Ia membiarkan Sehun melakukan apapun selama itu bisa 'menyelamatkannya' dari siksaan suhu tubuhnya.

Sehun berhasil meluruhkan piyama atasan Luhan hingga Luhan berakhir bertelanjang/ Melihat Luhan nyaris bertelanjang, tidak serta merta membuat nafsu kelelakian Sehun meningkat, ia tidak menyisakan otaknya untuk berfikiran kotor sedikitpun.

Satu-satunya tujuan dirinya adalah mengembalikan kondisi Luhan seperti awal mula.

Menghangatkan tubuh Luhan dengan tubuhnya. Itulah yang sempat dipikirkan Sehun, setelah ia pernah mendapat perlakuan yang sama dari sang Ibu ketika ia kecil dulu. Ia melakukan hal sama pada tubuh Luhan, memeluk tubuh mungil gadis itu hingga benar-benar menempel dengan tubuhnya.

"Kumohon cepatlah sembuh...", bisik Sehun lirih. Tidak dipungkiri jika hatinya benar-benar sakit melihat Luhan-nya seperti ini.

...

Kicauan burung dan tiupan angin sejuk menyapa jendela besar sebuah kamar dengan dua penghuni di dalamnya. Sinar mentari bersinar dengan cerahnya, mengintip dan membias cahayanya hingga berhasil mengusik tidur seorang gadis yang bergelung nyaman di pelukan seorang pria yang tidak tidur semalaman demi menjaga gadis itu.

"Sudah bangun?"

Mata rusa Luhan mengerjap begitu mendengar kalimat pertanyaan itu. Ia sedikit mendongak untuk menatap Sehun yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan teduh. Wajahnya sudah kembali merona, berbeda dari wajah pucat yang semalam Sehun lihat.

"Hm.", jawabnya dengan gumaman.

Sehun mengangkat punggung tangannya di kening Luhan untuk memeriksa suhu tubuh Luhan, hal yang ia lakukan puluhan kali selama pagi buta tadi.

"Apa ada yang masih sakit?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan. Matanya masih setia menatap Sehun, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Kau tidak tidur, ya?", balasnya dengan kalimat pertanyaan.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Syukurlah kalau tidak ada yang sakit. Dan juga, demammu sudah turun." Bibir Sehun mengembang penuh kelegaan. Luhan tidak perlu tahu betapa cemasnya Sehun tadi malam hingga kehilangan sebagian waktu tidurnya. Yang pasti, melihat kondisi Luhan yang jauh lebih baik dari semalam membuat Sehun lega bukan main.

"Terima kasih sudah menjagaku, Sehun." Tangan Luhan meraba permukaan wajah Sehun pelan dan berhenti pada kantung mata pria itu. Mengusapnya perlahan seolah berusaha menghilangkan kantung mata yang mengganggu ketampanan seorang Oh Sehun.

Mata Sehun terpejam menikmati sentuhan tangan Luhan diwajahnya. Ia bisa saja tidur kalau tidak ingat sekarang sudah pagi dan ia harus kembali bekerja.

Oh ya, bekerja.

Kontan mata Sehun kembali terbuka dan melirik jam digital di meja nakas. Pukul setengah tujuh, dan ia harus sudah di kantor pukul delapan.

Dengan malas Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi untuk merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku, terutama lengan kirinya yang tidak berhenti menjadi bantalan kepala Luhan. Sementara Luhan, hanya mengawasi pergerakan Sehun dengan kening berkerut tajam.

Aneh, pikir Luhan dalam hati. Ia merasa aneh pada Sehun tapi ia tidak tahu apa itu. Keningnya masih berkerut meski Sehun sudah bangun dan memperlihatkan tubuh atasnya yang telanjang.

Apa? Telanjang?

Cepat-cepat Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke lain arah. Jadi ini yang membuat Sehun terlihat aneh dimatanya? Karena Sehun bertelanjang dada? Kenapa Sehun harus bertelanjang meski hanya menemaninya tidur?

Dan Kenapa Luhan tidak menyadarinya dari awal? Termasuk menyadari jika tubuhnya juga bertelanjang di bagian atas tubuhnya.

"Ada apa, Lu?" Sehun bertanya meski ia tahu jawabannya. Sekarang tinggal menunggu bagaimana respon Luhan setelah mengetahui dirinya juga setengah telanjang di balik selimut.

"T-tidak. Hanya…"

"Luhan, tatap aku." Sehun menjepit dagu Luhan dengan jemarinya, memaksa si gadis untuk menatap mata tajamnya. "Dengarkan penjelasanku baik-baik, oke?"

Luhan mengangguk walaupun ia tidak tahu apa yang perlu dijelaskan Sehun.

"Aku tahu ini akan mengejutkan untukmu, dan aku tidak tahu pasti responmu setelah ini. Tapi, aku minta maaf dan biarkan aku jujur tentang alasanku melakukan ini. Sebab aku tidak bisa berfikir jernih saat melihatmu kedinginan tadi malam. Dan tiba-tiba aku ingat jika ibuku pernah melakukan hal yang sama padaku ketika masih kecil. Jadi, _yeah,_ aku melakukan hal yang sama. Kuharap kau tidak marah kepadaku."

Mata rusa Luhan berkedip berulangkali dan keningnya mengkerut. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan Sehun. Melakukan apa? Kenapa ia harus marah?

Mengetahui Luhan masih tidak paham dengan 'kode' yang diberikan, Sehun hanya menghela nafas dan mengecup singkat kening Luhan yang berkerut. Ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu lagi untuk menuntaskan rasa penasaran Luhan dan menjelaskan lebih jelas.

"Kau akan segera mengetahuinya. Aku akan mandi dulu."

Sehun menyibak selimut yang membungkus bagian kakinya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Baru saja ia menutup pintu, teriakan terdengar dari luar dan Sehun tidak perlu mengeceknya.

"Maaf, Lu.", gumamnya sambil tersenyum geli.

...

Senyumam enggan pergi dari wajah tampan Sehun yang biasanya terkenal dengan watak dinginnya. Jika biasanya ia datang ke kantor dengan aura dingin dan penuh ketegasan, maka pagi ini para pegawainya dapat bernafas lega karena sang Presdir justru menampilkan sisi bersahabatnya. Membalas setiap sapaan dan senyuman pegawai yang ditujukan untuknya.

 _Presdir Oh sedang dalam mood yang baik._ Mungkin itu adalah satu kalimat yang dipikirkan hampir setiap orang yang melihat Sehun hari ini.

Mereka tidak tahu saja kalau Oh Sehun sedang mengingat kejadian lucu yang dialaminya tadi pagi. Terdengar tidak punya hati memang. Saat Luhan dalam kondisi yang masih sakit dan Sehun –setelah mandi- justru menertawakan kegugupan gadis itu dan ekspresi terkejutnya yang menggemaskan serta bagaimana cantiknya Luhan saat wajahnya memerah sempurna hingga ke telinga.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. Tidak, ia harus fokus bekerja hari ini. Ada banyak pekerjaan dan segunung file yang harus ia periksa sebelum dibubuhi tanda tangan sebagai persetujuannya. Belum lagi memeriksa pekerjaan Sekretaris Lee selama Sehun mengambil jatah cutinya kemarin. Intinya tidak ada waktu istirahat bagi Presdir Oh Sehun hingga waktu kerjanya berakhir dan mungkin ditambah dengan waktu lembur.

"Yeah, semangat Oh Sehun!", ucapnya menyemangati diri sendiri. Mulai menyalakan computer dan melepas jas kantornya di sandaran kursi kebesarannya.

Mata tajam Sehun mulai menelusuri satu persatu file yang tertumpuk manis di mejanya. Hingga tidak sengaja matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah map yang ikut tertumpuk di antara file perusahaannya.

Sebuah map yang Sehun dapatkan dari Kepala Pelayan Seo kemarin.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Sehun mengambil map itu diantara file lain yang perlu ia koreksi dan membuka isinya. Memperlihatkan beberapa lembar kertas dengan symbol Rumah Sakit dan satu lembar lain yang beratasnamakan Kantor Kepolisian Seoul. Kening pria itu berkerut membaca setiap kata pada lembar per lembar kertas disana.

"Daftar panggilan ponsel?", gumam Sehun ketika membaca satu lembar lain. Lembaran yang tertulis daftar panggilan di ponsel milik Tuan Xi. Dengan cepat Sehun menyambar ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Hallo?"

"…"

"Selidiki pemilik nomor ponsel yang kukirimkan. Dan cari tahu tempat yang dikunjungi Tuan Xi sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi."

"…"

"Ya. Secepatnya."

Klik!

Sehun memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pening, lalu menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja kerjanya yang terlihat sibuk. Entah kenapa setelah membaca file itu sekilas, pikiran Sehun langsung tertuju pada Luhan. Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Luhan setelah membaca file ini.

Tidak, Luhan tidak boleh mengetahui akan hal ini. Sehun tidak ingin melihat Luhan kembali murung teringat kepergian orangtuanya yang pergi dengan cara tragis. Sehun harus menyembunyikan hingga nanti di waktu yang tepat.

"Kantor bukan tempat tidur, jika aku boleh mengingatkan."

Suara di depan pintu memaksa Sehun mengangkat kepala dan ia mendecih malas menemukan sosok pria berkulit tan yang ditakdirkan sebagai sahabatnya.

"Perasaanku saja atau kau memang sangat sering datang menemuiku? Ada apa lagi kali ini?", tanya Sehun dan menghampiri Jongin di sofa.

Gantian Jongin yang mendecih. "Kau fikir aku sudi datang kemari? Kalau bukan karena Kyungsoo aku tidak mungkin ada disini dan meninggalkan pekerjaanku di Rumah Sakit.", jawab Jongin malas. Meski ia sedikit berbohong karena nyatanya shift kerjanya dimulai sore nanti yang berarti ia _free_ pagi ini.

"Kyungsoo Noona? Kenapa dia menyuruhmu menemuiku?"

"Dia ingin mengundangmu makan malam di rumah besok malam. Itupun kalau kau tidak sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu atau kekasih barumu."

"Oh, apa kau sudah naik pangkat?"

Bantal sofa terlempar di wajah tampan Sehun dan pria itu tertawa. Wajah masam Jongin menjelaskan bahwa dirinya tidak mungkin naik jabatan di tahun keduanya ia menjadi dokter.

"Serius. Dalam acara apa kalian mengundangku makan malam?"

"Merayakan kehamilan Kyungsoo yang ke sepuluh minggu."

"Kyungsoo Noona hamil?!", tanya Sehun tidak percaya.

"Ya. Dan kami baru tahu kemarin malam. Jadi, ya, kami memutuskan untuk merayakannya."

"Suami macam apa yang tidak tahu istrinya sedang hamil?" Jongin melotot dan berpura pura melempar bantal sofa untuk kedua kalinya.

" _Well_ , aku kesini tidak untuk mendengar ceramahmu. Sebaliknya aku akan menceramahimu jika kau berani untuk tidak menyanggupi undangan istriku."

"Akan kuusahakan."

"Serius, akan kupenggal kepalamu nanti!"

Sehun kembali tertawa. Mood baiknya ternyata masih bertahan hingga sekarang meski sempat sedikit memburuk beberapa menit yang lalu. "Arasseo. _Well_ , selamat atas kehamilan putra pertama kalian."

Sehun menepuk bahu Jongin dengan lumayan keras. Hatinya merasa terharu mengetahui sahabat masa remajanya itu telah tumbuh menjadi calon ayah dalam waktu dekat.

"Terima kasih. Ku harap kau segera menyusul."

Mata Sehun membola dan ia kembali ke tempat duduknya. Berdehem pelan untuk menutupi kegugupan yang sayangnya terlihat jelas di mata Jongin.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mencoba melamarnya?", tanya Jongin penuh rasa penasaran. Jongin memang tahu hubungan Sehun dan Luhan masih terhitung hari, namun pria berstatus sebagai dokter itu yakin keduanya sudah waktunya melangkah ke pernikahan, terlebih mereka sudah berulang kali mengalami kisah sulit sebelum berakhir bersama seperti sekarang.

"Masih terlalu cepat untukku. Kau tahu sendiri hubungan kami masih sangat singkat.", jawab Sehun, sesuai seperti yang diduga Jongin. Tapi rasanya tidak perlu bercerita pada Jongin tentang semalam dimana ia sudah mengajak Luhan menikah.

"Lalu kenapa kalau masih singkat? Toh kalian terlihat sudah siap. Umurmu, pekerjaanmu, restu orang tuamu, lalu apa lagi? Sudah saatnya kau menjalani hidup yang sama sepertiku saat ini."

Ya, Jongin sepenuhnya benar. Tapi ia melupakan fakta bahwa kemungkinan besar Luhan masih meragukan keseriusan Sehun, walaupun dalam porsi yang kecil. Sehun memerlukan waktu yang lebih panjang untuk membuktikan pada Luhan bahwa ia benar-benar serius untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahannya di masa lampau. Lagipula Luhan belum menamatkan kuliahnya dalam waktu dekat.

"Luhan masih kuliah. Menurutmu apa yang difikirkan seorang mahasiswi yang masih disibukkan dengan kuliah dan harus menambah kesibukan sebagai seorang istri?"

Jongin mengendikkan bahu. Baru saja ia ingin berbicara, sesuatu lebih dulu menyerobotnya.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Ketukan pintu seolah menjadi penyelamat Sehun dari pembicaraan tentang 'pernikahan' yang menguras fikirannya.

"Masuk."

Sekretaris Lee muncul dari pintu berkaca buram itu. Kehadirannya dianggap Jongin sebagai sebuah usiran halus untuknya. Bagaimanapun sahabatnya adalah seorang Presiden Direktur perusahaan yang tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk berbincang lebih lama dengannya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi." Jongin berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Kau boleh tidak datang besok. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika Kyungsoo akan marah seumur hidup padamu. Oh ya, jangan lupa mengajak Luhan juga. Dia juga perlu berkumpul dengan kita. Aku pergi dulu."

" _Arasseo_.", respon Sehun dan membalas dengan lambaian tangan pada pria yang mulai beranjak itu.

Sekretaris Lee membungkuk sejenak pada Jongin sebelum dokter itu pergi keluar dari ruangan Sehun.

"Ada apa?", tanya Sehun setelah pintu benar-benar tertutup dan ia menghampiri meja kerjanya. Muncul rasa penasaran pada Sehun saat melihat raut berbeda Sekretaris Lee.

"Saya mendapat informasi mengenai Xiao Group." Raut Sehun menegang saat nama itu disebut.

"Pengalihan jabatan Presiden Direktur akan dilakukan dalam waktu dekat mengingat jabatan tertinggi itu kosong hampir satu bulan lamanya. Kandidat Presiden Direktur yang terkuat sejauh ini adalah Byun (...) yang merupakan Wakil Presiden Direktur, akan tetapi pengangkatan beliau masih menjadi perdebatan dewan direksi."

"Wae?", tanya Sehun. Diotaknya tersirat bayangan ekspresi sedih Luhan mengingat gadis itu sangat menentang nama Byun Seung Ho menjadi pengganti ayahnya. Meski Sehun belum berhasil menebak kenapa gadisnya sangat membenci pria yang menjadi pamannya itu.

"Alasan pertama karena beliau tidak memiliki pengalaman untuk memimpin perusahaan. Dilihat dari Profilnya, Tuan Byun Seung Ho hanya berpengalaman sebagai Pemilik Restoran. Banyak kabar yang beredar, jabatannya saat ini didapatkan karena bantuan orang dalam."

"Yang kedua?"

"Alasan kedua, ada kandidat lain yang tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri. Beliau adalah Tuan Hwang Ki Hyun, yang juga merupakan salah satu pemilik saham terbesar di Xiao Group."

"Tuan Hwang Ki Hyun? Kenapa ia mengundurkan diri?"

"Tidak ada yang mengetahui alasan beliau dengan jelas. Kabarnya ia mendapat ancaman meskipun kabar itu belum dapat dibuktikan kebenarannya."

Ancaman? Sehun tidak habis fikir tentang pihak yang berusaha mengancam Tuan Hwang. Tapi entah kenapa, pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Byun Seung Ho yang dimana memiliki latar belakang buruk, seperti informasi yang ia dapatkan kemarin.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Hwang Ki Hyun. Buatkan jadwal pertemuan pribadi dengan Tuan Hwang secepatnya.", perintah Sehun.

"Baik, Presdir."

"Lalu, apa ada informasi lain?"

"Ada satu lagi, Presdir. Kekosongan jabatan Presiden Direktur berpengaruh pada lancarnya kerja perusahaan. Sampai saat ini, pengaruh yang paling terlihat adalah penurunan harga saham dan keuangan perusahaan yang turun meskipun tidak terlalu drastis. Namun jika keadaan ini berlangsung lebih lama, maka Xiao Group bisa mengalami kerugian dan terancam bangkrut."

"Jadi intinya, pemilihan kandidat Presiden Direktur dan pengangkatannya harus dilakukan dalam waktu singkat?"

"Benar, Presdir."

"Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi. Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu."

"Baik, Presdir."

Sekretaris Lee membungkuk dan keluar dari ruangan Sehun. Meninggalkan si Presdir muda dengan pikiran berkecamuk.

Penuturan Sekretaris Lee membuat Sehun dilanda kebingungan bukan main. Sebagai orang luar, dalam artian bukan bagian dari Xiao Group, Sehun tentu tidak tahu urusan internal di perusahaan itu. Ia tidak berhak mencampuri urusan perushaan lain termasuk perusahaan milik keluarga kekasihmu sekalipun.

Tetapi saat mengingat Luhan, mengingat bagaimana Luhan seolah ingin melindungi perusahaan orangtuanya dengan tangan ringkihnya, membuat Sehun berfikir jika dirinya ikut bertanggung jawab untuk Luhan. Untuk membantu memenuhi keinginan gadis itu dengan bagaimanapun dan apapun caranya. Karena Sehun tahu, Luhan hanya menginginkan perusahaan ayahnya jatuh ke tangan orang yang benar dan kembali bangkit menuai kesuksesan.

Saat sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya, mata Sehun tidak sengaja melirik ke arah ponsel di atas meja, bersandingan dengan tumpukan file yang belum tersentuh sama sekali. Ia menyambar ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi seseorang yang dipikirkannya.

'Halo?'

Suara perempuan diseberang membuat Sehun tersenyum. Xi Luhan memang mampu mengubah mood Sehun menjadi lebih baik meski hanya suaranya saja.

'Sehun, ada apa menelepon?'

"Apa tidak boleh?"

'Aniya. Tapi kau sedang bekerja.'

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bekerja di perusahaanku, jika kau lupa."

Luhan mendecak di seberang telepon. 'Tetap saja tidak boleh seenaknya!'

Tanpa sadar Sehun terkekeh. Pria berkulit albino itu menyandarkan punggung tegapnya di sandaran kursi. Menyamankan tubuhnya sembari mendengar gerutuan Luhannya.

"Arasseo. Aku akan bekerja lagi setelah bertanya kepada kekasihku. Jadi, bagaimana kondisimu?"

'Aku baik. Demamku benar-benar sudah turun. Aku sedang istirahat sekarang.'

"Gadis pintar.", puji Sehun diselimuti kelegaan luar biasa.

'Ibu ada disini.' Bibir Sehun terkatup saat mengetahui siapa yang Luhan maksud. 'Ibu sangat cemas mengetahui kondisiku. Melihat ekspresi cemasnya membuatku mengingat raut cemasnya dirimu kemarin sore. Kalian benar-benar sangat mirip.'

Sehun tidak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapinya. Ia sudah lama tidam berinteraksi ataupun bertemu dengan Ibunya. Satu minggu? Atau dua minggu?

'Sehun? Kau masih disana?', tanya Luhan saat menyadari Sehun tidak menanggapinya.

"Hm. Ya sudah, aku harus kembali bekerja, Lu. Aku akan mengunjungimu nanti sore."

'Baiklah. Selamat bekerja, Presdir Oh.'

"Arasseo. Aku merindukanmu, Lu. Sampai nanti."

Klik!

Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya. Mungkin jika ia adalah sebuah robot mungkin ia sudah meledak dengan kepala penuh asap. Sayangnya ia hanyalah manusia biasa yang hanya merasakan pusing luar biasa.

Oh, tidak. Sehun tidak boleh terfokus pada rasa pusingnya. Masih ada banyak pekerjaan yang menantinya.

Sehun kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menggunggam mpenyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Semangat, Oh Sehun."

...

Sehun menepati janjinya untuk mengunjungi Luhan setelah ia usai bekerja. Mobilnya baru terparkir di halaman luas kediaman keluarga Xi ketika mentari baru saja menenggelamkan diri, menyisakan semburat jingga yang menyambut kedatangan Oh Sehun.

Pria itu membuka pintu utama dan tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan di ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk langsung ke lantai atas dimana Luhannya kemungkinan berada.

Cklek!

Pintu itu terbuka perlahan seiring tangan Sehun yang mendorongnya. Ia melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam dan jangkauan matanya tidak menemukan apapun.

"Luhan?", panggilnya pelan sambil membuka pintu kamar Luhan hingga terbuka lebar.

"Oh, kau sudah datang?"

Sebuah suara datang dari ujung ruangan dimana Luhan sedang duduk di depan meja rias dan tengah menyisir rambut panjangnya. Gadis itu lantas menghentikan aktivitasnya dan beralih menghampiri sang kekasih.

Satu kecupan di bibir berlipgloss Luhan dari Sehun. Pria itu membawa Luhan dalam dekapannya, sempat bersyukur karena suhu tubuh Luhan kembali normal, sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Huh? Ada apa dengan wajahmu?", tanya Luhan bingung ketika Sehun menunjukkan wajah terkejut.

"Kau berniat pergi ke suatu tempat?", tanya Sehun balik. Mata tajamnya menjurus ke tubuh Luhan yang dibalut pakaian semi formal, yaitu gaun sederhana selutut.

"Ya. Aku ingin pergi bersamamu. Ku harap kau tidak terlalu lelah."

"Ingin pergi kemana? Biarpun sudah sembuh tapi kau harus tetap istirahat. Setidaknya tunggu hingga besok.", ucap Sehun menyiratkan kepedulainnya terhadap kesehatan kekasihnya. Bagaimana jika Luhan kembali drop?

"Please, Sehun. Aku sudah janji untuk pergi malam ini." Kedua telapak tangan Luhan tertangkup di depan dada, mencoba bernegosiasi.

"Tidak, Lu!", tolak Sehun tegas.

"Kenapa? Apa kau sangat lelah? Baiklah, aku bisa berangkat sendiri-"

"Oke. Aku mandi dulu." Sehun bergegas melepaskan ikatan dasinya dan membuang jasnya, membuat Luhan sedikit bersorak dalam hati. "Jangan harap kau bisa pergi tanpaku.", ujarnya sebelum berlalu ke kamar mandi.

Luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ternyata sifat keras kepalanya berfungsi dengan baik. Lagipula Luhan tidak mungkin pergi jika Sehun tidak ikut pergi dengannya.

...

"Jadi, kemana kita akan pergi sebenarnya?", tanya Sehun, saat ia memutar kunci mobil dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya membelah jalanan kota Seoul.

Sementara Luhan hanya tersenyum dan meminta Sehun untuk tetap berjalan lurus sebelum ia memberikan instruksi.

Gadis itu beberapa kali melirik ke arah Sehun. Tidak henti-hentinya ia memuji ketampanan sosok pria yang menjadi kekasihnya. Sehun, dengan kemeja abu-abu dengan ujungnya dimasukkan ke dalam celana kain berwarna hitam. Ia menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga ke siku dan poni rambutnya dibiarkan menutupi dahinya. _Casual,_ tapi tetap sopan dan rapi.

Tanpa tahu saja kemana Luhan akan mengajaknya. Sehun hanya menuruti keinginan Luhan.

"Belok kiri, Hun.", instruksi Luhan dan Sehun berbelok ke kiri.

"Serius, Xi Luhan. Aku ingin tahu kemana kita akan pergi.", ucap Sehun. Benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaran lebih lama lagi.

"Janji untuk tidak berbalik arah dan pulang."

"Ya. Janji."

"Ke rumah Ayah dan Ibu."

…

_TBC_

…

Masih bulan Syawal, kan? Saya mengucapkan MINAL AIDIN WAL WAIDZIN Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin. Terutama kesalahan Rae yang selalu telat update *deep bow*.

Serius, Rae minta maaf banget buat kalian yang ngerasa di PHP *hiks*. Rae emang lagi libur kuliah, tapi beberapa hari sebelum lebaran Rae mengalami kecelakaan tunggal. Itu bikin Rae gak bisa ngapa-ngapain sampe Lebaran dan word yang baru Rae tulis masih 1k *hiks*. Sumpah, Rae gak bohong. Sekarang aja Rae masih dalam tahap pemulihan tapi nyempetin buat lanjutin ff ini meski satu bulan ditelantarin T_ T

Tapi makasih buat yang udah PM dan review minta Rae cepet update. Makasih juga buat 701 reviews, 367 followers dan 354 favorites. Terima kasih banget, guys! ^_^

See you in the next chapter(s)…


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bagi Sehun, Luhan adalah gadis manja dan kekanakan. Namun kenyataannya Luhan lebih kuat dan mandiri dibandingkan apa yang Sehun bayangkan. Dan pada akhirnya, sesuatu menimpa dan penyesalan tidak dapat terelakkan.**_

 _ **~A Chance~**_

 **Chapter 12**

…

 **The Previous Chapter…**

" _Serius, Xi Luhan. Aku ingin tahu kemana kita akan pergi.", ucap Sehun. Benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaran lebih lama lagi._

" _Janji untuk tidak berbalik arah dan pulang."_

" _Ya. Janji."_

" _Ke rumah Ayah dan Ibu."_

…

 **Warning! Typo(s) detected!**

…

"..."

Sehun kontan terdiam seolah lem baru saja melekatkan kedua belah bibirnya. Sementara wajahnya tidak memperlihatkan perubahan yang berarti. Sehun memang pandai mengatur ekspresi wajahnya.

"Aku sudah tidak lama bertemu Ayah. Aku sudah sangat merindukannya."

Luhan tidak menyadari jika ucapannya berhasil menohok hati Sehun. _Lama tidak bertemu_. Seolah menegaskan pada Sehun jika pria itu tidak pernah mengunjungi kedua orangtuanya.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang."

"Kau janji untuk tidak pulang!", seru Luhan. Gadis cantik itu mulai kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya ke jalanan yang lumayan padat. "Kenapa kau harus menjauhi mereka?"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Luhan!"

"Maka dari itu aku ingin tahu!" Si gadis menjerit. Sehun segera mengambil lajur kanan dan memakirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan yang menurutnya cukup sepi. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko yang membahayakan nyawa dirinya dan Luhan jika ia memaksa untuk menyetir disaat kondisi memanas seperti ini.

"Luhan-"

"Kenapa kau menjaga jarak pada Ayah dan Ibu? Kenapa kau harus pindah ke _apartment_ kalau bukan menghindari mereka? Apa kesalahan yang mereka perbuat?" Wajah Luhan mulai memerah dan ia tahu itu bukan hal yang baik karena kemungkinan besar hal yang dibenci Sehun akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Luhan menangis.

Benar, kristal bening mulai menggantung di mata rusa Luhan setelah ia menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Sehun hanya terdiam. Takut salah bicara dan semakin melukai Luhannya.

"Mereka merindukanmu, Sehun. Setiap Ibu datang ke rumah, dia selalu menanyakanmu. Menanyakan kabarmu kepadaku, apa kau makan teratur, apa pekerjaanmu lancar, dan apa kau sangat sibuk sampai tidak pernah mengunjungi mereka? Dan Ibu bilang bahwa Ayah selalu menunggu kedatanganmu untuk pulang. Hiks…" Satu tetes air mata sukses meluncur membasahi pipi kiri Luhan yang tersapu oleh make-up natural. _Eyeliner_ yang susah payah dipakainya berantakan dan meninggalkan jejak di pipinya. Namun Luhan tidak menyisakan tempat dipikirannya untuk memikirkan hal itu.

"Bagaimana bisa… bagaimana bisa kau menganggap mereka tidak ada sementara aku sangat menginginkan hidup sepertimu? Hidup bersama dengan orang tua yang masih bisa kau lihat setiap haritanpa takut merasakan kerinduan setengah mati!"

Sehun membeku begitupun otaknya. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana sementara hatinya seperti ditikam dengan pisau tajam. Sangat menyakitkan ketika memikirkan orang tuamu dan kekasihmu yang kau telah kau sakiti.

Rasa bersalah menggerogoti hati Sehun tanpa ampun. Rasa bersalah kepada Ayah dan Ibunya, dan rasa bersalah pada sosok gadis tegar yang lagi-lagi ia lukai.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku, kenapa kau menjaga jarak dengan mereka? Katakan yang sebenarnya, Sehun.",ucap Luhan, memelankan volume suaranya.

Lagi-lagi Sehun terdiam. Mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian yang tersisa didirinya. Jika Oh Sehun tampak sebagai pria yang memiliki keberanian dan ketegasan yang tinggi di kantor, maka sekarang ia tak ubahnya bocah pengecut yang bersembunyi di ketiak ibunya.

"Aku… aku telah membuat mereka kecewa." Suaranya pelan. Lebih terdengar seperti bisikan. Namun Luhan mampu mendengar lebih jelas, termasuk getaran samar sarat akan tangis itu.

"Mereka menginginkanmu, mereka menyayangimu, mereka menggangapmu sebagai seorang putri yang mereka kasihi. Lalu apa yang aku lakukan? Aku… aku menyakitimu. Aku membuatmu menangis. Dan… dan aku nyaris membiarkanmu pergi dari mereka selamanya. Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan hal bodoh itu…"

"Sehun…"

"Setiap melihat mereka aku selalu teringat kepadamu... Aku selalu teringat bagaimana aku memperlakukanmu dengan buruk hingga membuatmu menangis. Rasa bersalah itu selalu muncul di mimpiku, dan semakin parah ketika aku harus bertatapan langsung dengan mereka. Aku bahkan diam diam mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Ibu sangat bersemangat bercerita tentang pernikahan, dan Ayah yang membalas dengan seulas senyum bahagia. Tanpa tahu jika putranya nyaris menghancurkan harapan mereka denga keegoisan yang kumiliki saat itu."

"Karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk pergi dan tinggal di a _partment_ yang Ayah beri sebagai hadiah ulangtahunku dulu. Aku merasa menjadi seorang putra yang buruk bagi mereka."

Luhan mendengar semuanya. Mendengar dengan hati tersayat dalam setiap untaian kata dari mulut Sehun. _Jadi ini semua karena dirinya?_ Luhan tersenyum miris. Menyadari jika dirinya adalah akar dari merenggangnya hubungan keluarga itu. Dirinya yang dengan egois memutuskan untuk membatalkan pertunangan antara dirinya dan Sehun pertama kali.

Tapi… bukankah semua itu tidak lagi penting sekarang? Luhan sudah memantapkan hati untuk memaafkan Sehun dan kembali disisi pria itu. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan, karena Luhan kembali karena ada perasaan cinta yang menghubungkan dirinya dengan Sehun. Tanpa paksaan dan melupakan semuanya yang telah terjadi dimasa lalu.

"Lalu, apa akhirnya kau membiarkanku pergi?", tanya Luhan, mencoba memulai pembicaraan di tengah keheningan. Sehun terhenyak, jelas ia tahu bahwa Luhan tidak pergi dari sisinya. Sehun menggeleng pelan. Tidak, ia tidak akan membiarkan Luhan pergi sampai kapanpun.

"Jadi," Luhan beringsut lebih dekat. Meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di rahang lancip Sehun. Menatap pria itu dengan senyuman menawan dibalik wajah basahnya. "Jangan mengingat masa lalu kita lagi. Kau hanya 'nyaris' kehilanganku, bukan benar-benar kehilanganku. Buktinya aku masih disini, masih di depanmu. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah kepada Ayah dan Ibu, karena kau berhasil mewujudkan harapan mereka untuk menerimaku, dan mencintaiku sebagai bonusnya."

Kedua sudut bibir Sehun tertarik. Membentuk sebuah senyuman yang dipastikan membuat para wanita berlutut kepadanya. Penuturan Luhan berhasil mencerahkan hatinya, benar, Sehun tidak perlu terus merasa bersalah karena kesalahannya adalah masa lalu. Yang penting sekarang adalah ia dan Luhan kembali bersama tanpa paksaan apapun.

"Maafkan aku, Lu.", ucap Sehun seraya menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Beruntungnya ia jatuh cinta dan memiliki gadis dengan hati sebersih malaikat disampingnya.

"Kumaafkan." Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan memberikan kecupan kilat di sudut bibir pria itu. Rupanya Luhan sudah bertekad untuk lebih berani mengekspresikan perasaannya. "Percayalah kau bukan putra yang buruk untuk mereka."

Sehun mengangguk. Ya, ia akan selalu percaya akan hal itu.

"Nah, sekarang kita harus segera pergi. Ayah dan Ibu pasti sudah menunggu." Sehun membalas dengan gumaman dan mulai melajukan mobilnya kembali. "Sementara itu, aku harus memperbaiki penampilanku terlebih dahulu."

Sehn tersenyum lebar dan mengusak puncak kepala Luhan dengan gemas.

…

Sudah pukul tujuh malam dan Nyonya Oh masih sibuk menata makanan di atas meja. Senyuman bahagia tidak lepas dari sudut bibirnya dan tak henti ia melirik jam dinding besar di sudut ruangan. Menanti kedatangan sang putra dan calon menantunya yang akan datang sebentar lagi. Semula Nyonya Oh tidak yakin Sehun bersedia untuk datang, terlebih sudah cukup lama Sehun tidak datang ke rumah yang menjadi saksi biksu masa kecilnya itu. Tapi Luhan baru saja mengirimkannya pesan bahwa ia dan Sehun sedang dalam perjalanan dan akan tiba sebentar lagi. Membuat wanita paruh baya itu tidak sabar menunggunya.

"Duduklah, _yeobo._ Melihatmu berkeliling membuatku pusing.", ucap Tuan Oh yang sibuk dengan sebuah tablet. Melihat perkembangan perusahaannya yang kini tengah di pimpin oleh putra tunggalnya. Seulas senyum terlukis di bibirnya, mengetahui jika Sehun benar benar berjuang keras hingga membuat perusahaannya semakin sukses.

"Ck! Salah sendiri tidak menunggu di kamar saja.", sahut Nyonya Oh, tidak sedikitpun terselip nada kemarahan di suaranya. Sebaliknya, Nyonya Oh sudah terbiasa dengan sifat suaminya yang suka mengomentari segala perilakunya.

 _Ting tong!_

"Ah! Itu mereka datang!", seru Nyonya Oh semangat. Ia berjalan cepat ke depan tepat setelah maid-nya membuka pintu utama.

"Ibu!" Bukan suara Sehun, melainkan Luhan yang langsung berlari kecil ke ibu kandung kekasihnya itu. Memeluk wanita paruh baya itu seolah tidak bertemu selama bertahun-tahun, meski nyatanya Nyonya Oh baru mengunjunginya tadi pagi. Sehun mengekori di belakang, sedikit ragu namun ia tetap melangkah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sayang? Sudah lebih baik?", tanya Nyonya Oh dan Luhan mengangguk.

"Hm. Sehun sangat pintar merawatku.", jawab Luhan. Mengucapkan nama Sehun membuatnya teringat oleh Sehun yang tadinya berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Ibu," Sehun akhirnya bersuara, meski dalam suara yang terlampau kecil. Tapi tentu Nyonya Oh sangat peka mendengar putra kandungnya itu memanggilnya sedikit ragu.

" _Aigoo_ Sehun-ah!" Nyonya Oh maju beberapa langkah dan memeluk Sehun penuh rasa rindu. Rasa rindu yang ditahannya sebagai seorang Ibu yang tidak melihat putranya dalam waktu yang cukup lama perlahan sirna oleh pelukan itu. Nyonya Oh bersyukur akhirnya ia kembali memandang wajah tampan putranya lagi.

"Aku merindukan Ibu.", ucap Sehun. Tetap pelan namun karena wajahnya berada tepat di samping telinga Nyonya Oh, wanita paruh baya itu mampu mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Hm. Ibu juga sangat merindukanmu, Sehun-ah!" Nyonya Oh melepas pelukannya dan membiarkan matanya menelusuri tubuh tinggi putranya dari atas hingga bawah. "Syukurlah kau tetap sehat. Tapi badanmu sedikit kurus, apa kau tidak makan teratur?"

Luhan melihat pancaran kesedihan di mata tajam itu. Tapi ia tidak berani menyela, membiarkan Sehun berbicara lebih banyak dengan Ibunya sementara ia berjalan pelan menuju dapur tanpa diketahui sepasang Ibu dan anak itu.

Luhan menghampiri meja makan dan ia tersenyum lebar ketika menemukan punggung tegap Tuan Oh dari belakang. Pria paruh baya itu masih tampak sibuk dengan tabletnya, mengabaikan sosok gadis yang berjalan mengendap-endap dibelakangnya.

"Jangan berjalan seperti pencuri, Luhan-ah!", ucap Tuan Oh tiba-tiba hingga membuat Luhan menjadi terkejut. Padahal dirinya yang berniat mengejutkan Tuan Oh.

"Ck! Bagaimana Ayah bisa tahu?", tanya Luhan tidak lagi berjalan mengendap endap.

"Ayah mendengar suara kedatanganmu.", jawab Tuan Oh menahan senyum.

Meletakkan barang yang semula dibawanya ke atas meja, ia lantas memeluk Tuan Oh dari samping dengan posisi Tuan Oh yang masih duduk. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Ayah…"

"Hmm. Ayah juga. Tunggu, kau pergi sendiri?"

Luhan menggeleng. Diam-diam tersenyum karena ia tahu Tuan Oh juga menanti kehadiran Sehun, bukan hanya dirinya.

"Lalu dimana Sehun?"

"Aku disini, Ayah."

Tuan Oh menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan sosok putra kebanggaannya berjalan dengan tangan di apit oleh istrinya. Tuan Oh tersenyum saat Sehun menghampirinya, senyuman yang menurut Luhan sangat mirip seperti senyuman Sehun.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, putraku."

Sehun mengangguk dan ia kembali memeluk Tuan Oh sekali lagi sebelum melepaskannya karena sang Ibu kembali menyeretnya seperti ketika di depan tadi.

"Ayo Sehun-ah, Luhan-ah. Ibu sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kalian.", ujar Nyonya Oh. Kentara sekali rona kebahagiaan wanita paruh baya itu melihat anggota keluarganya kembali lengkap, dan ditambah bonus dengan kehadiran gadis cantik yang sangat dicintai dikeluarga ini.

"Jadi makanan ini bukan untukku?", canda Tuan Oh membuat tawa meledak seketika.

"Kkaja!", bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan dan membawa gadisnya duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Menyeret ke belakang kursi itu hingga Luhan bisa langsung duduk.

"Terima kasih, Sehun-ah.", balas Luhan tersenyum malu. Ini pertama kali Sehun memperlakukannya bak putri di depan keluarga Oh.

"Hah… melihat kalian membuat Ayah teringat masa lalu.", gumam Tuan Oh dan disambut dengan decakan malas Nyonya Oh. "Kau tahu, Sehun? Dulu Ibumu sangat pemalu, bahkan lebih pemalu di banding Luhan. Tapi setelah menikah dan melahirkanmu, rasa malunya menghilang entah kemana."

Tawa kembali terdengar di penjuru ruangan. Memiliki pribadi ramah sebagai Kepala Keluarga membuat Tuan Oh mampu menciptakan suasana hangat, walaupun hanya di meja makan. Sehun tertawa hingga memperlihatkan gigi taringnya ketika Tuan Oh kembali berbicara, sementara Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia sangat menikmati kehangatan keluarga ini, tapi…

Tiba-tiba Luhan teringat dengan keluarganya dulu. Ayahnya yang memiliki sifat tidak jauh beda dengan Tuan Oh. Begitupula Ibunya yang memiliki aura keibuan layaknya Nyonya Oh. Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa sentimental. Entahlah, semula ia sangat bahagia melihat kebahagiaan terpancar disekitarnya. Namun tanpa bisa dicegah, kerinduan itu muncul ke permukaan hatinya, hingga tanpa sadar menggigit bibirnya untuk meredam tangis yang bisa menghancurkan suasana hangat itu.

Luhan merindukan Ibunya dan Ayahnya, duduk di kursi makan bersama Yixing, berdoa, dan menikmati makan malam dengan penuh canda dan keceriaan. Suatu ketika sang Ibu memarahi Yixing karena nilainya yang menurun, ketika sang Ayah akan membela Yixing setelahnya, dan ketika Luhan hanya mengejek adik lelakinya dengan leletan lidah. Hal sederhana itulah yang membuat Luhan lagi-lagi teringat keluarga utuhnya dulu.

Meskipun ia telah dianggap sebagai anggota keluarga Oh, tapi tetap saja, tidak ada yang mampu menggantikan kehangatan keluarga Xi, dimana Luhan dilahirkan dan dibesarkan dalam waktu dua puluh tahun ini.

"Sudah! Sudah! Jangan membahas itu lagi! Sekarang waktunya makan malam!", tandas Nyonya Oh yang merasa dipojokkan oleh suaminya yang sering jahil itu.

"Baiklah."

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya saat Sehun meremas tangannya dari bawah meja. Sepertinya Sehun menyadari perubahan ekspresi kekasihnya, tapi ia tidak tahu alasannya. Luhan memandang Sehun dan Sehun memberikan senyuman menenangkan. Pria itu kemudian membalikkan mangkuk nasi Luhan membuat Luhan semakin tersadar jika ia melamun di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Ada apa, Lu? Apa badanmu sakit lagi?", tanya Nyonya Oh khawatir. Sebenarnya ia sudah khawatir sejak awal, tapi mendengar jawaban jika Luhan baik-baik saja, rasa khawatirnya sedikit berkurang.

"Ti-tidak Ibu.", elak Luhan dan berdehem pelan, berusaha mengembalikan sisi cerianya seperti pertama kali ia datang tadi.

Luhan mengambil makanan dan mulai memakan tanpa suara. Sama seperti yang lainnya, tengah sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing. Meski ujung mata Sehun masih melirik Luhan dengan mulut mengunyah makanan kesukaannya yang dibuatkan special oleh sang Ibu. Entah kenapa Sehun merasa ada sesuatu yang Luhan sembunyikan darinya. Ia terus menatap Luhan, berusaha mencari tahu apa hal yang mengganggu kekasihnya. Apa ia melakukan hal yang salah, tadi? Bukankah Luhan masih baik-baik saja saat datang kemari?

"Perhatikan makananmu, Sehun. Luhan tidak akan pergi kemanapun.", tegur Tuan Oh sedikit risih dengan perilaku putranya yang memandang Luhan tanpa berkedip. Sehun tersentak dan berpura-pura sibuk dengan makanan di mangkuknya.

"Luhan-ah, kenapa, sayang?", tanya Nyonya Oh lagi. Sedangkan Luhan menggeleng beberapa kali dan ia tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya.

"A-aku ke toilet dulu. Aku permisi.", pamit Luhan, cepat-cepat pergi sebelum ada yang menyadari jika ia ingin menangis.

Di dalam toilet, Luhan terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia selemah ini? Kenapa ia harus bersedih disaat Sehun berbahagia? Kenapa ia harus menangis?

Jawabannya mungkin hanya satu.

Karena ia _terlalu_ merindukan Ayah dan Ibunya.

Luhan memandang bayangan dirinya di depan wastafel. Melihat wajahnya yang memerah dan air mata yang siap jatuh di pipinya. Untung saja ia pamit ke toilet di waktu yang tepat, tepat sebelum air mata mengalir deras.

Seperti sekarang. Luhan sengaja menyalakan air keran untuk menyamarkan suara tangisnya yang mulai terdengar di telinganya sendiri. Dadanya terasa sesak, dan aliran yang berasal dari mata rusanya itu enggan berhenti mengalir.

Luhan menghabiskan waktu yang lebih lama di toilet dibandingkan orang normal pada umumnya. Ia baru keluar setelah dua puluh menit berlalu, setelah dirasa tangisannya cukup dan membereskan kekacauan di wajahnya, seperti tadi di mobil. Wajahnya masih terlihat sedikit sembab tapi Luhan berusaha menutupinya.

"Luhan!"

Luhan baru saja menutup pintu toilet dan Sehun adalah orang yang pertama kali dilihatnya. Lelaki itu tampak cemas luar biasa, takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Luhan di dalam toilet karena gadis itu terlalu lama. Entah apa yang Luhan lakukan, Sehun tidak tahu.

"Ada apa denganmu, hm?"

Luhan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menunduk tetapi Sehun memaksa gadis itu untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Mau tidak mau Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan berdoa dalam hati agar Sehun tidak tahu kalau ia habis menangis.

"Kau… menangis?"

Sayangnya doa Luhan tidak terkabul, karena detik pertama Sehun menatapnya, maka detik berikutnya Sehun menyadari wajah sembab Luhan. Alhasil lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya, tidak menemukan satupun alasan kenapa Luhan-nya menangis.

"Sehun," Bukan Luhan, melainkan Nyonya Oh yang baru datang. Wanita paruh baya itu semula penasaran karena Sehun belum juga kembali setelah berniat menyusul Luhan agar melanjutkan makan malamnya. Dan tadi dari kejauhan ia mendengar jika Luhan menangis, membuat Nyonya Oh tidak bisa tinggal diam.

"Ayah memanggilmu di ruang kerja. Mungkin ada yang ingin Ayahmu bicarakan.", ucap Nyonya Oh. Ia tidak berbohong jika suaminya memang meminta Sehun untuk menemuinya di ruang kerja. Sehun hanya menghela nafas, padahal ia sangat ingin tahu kenapa Luhan menangis.

"Tapi Ibu-"

"Pergilah. Ayah sudah menunggumu."

Sehun berdecak dan berniat pergi. Sebelumnya ia mencium kening Luhan sekilas dan meminta gadis itu untuk menunggunya di ruang tengah.

"Kau belum menghabiskan makan malammu, Sayang.", ucap Nyonya Oh lembut. Luhan mengangguk membenarkan dan berusaha membuat suaranya senormal mungkin.

"Tapi aku sudah kenyang."

Nyonya Oh menggeleng. Jelas ia tahu Luhan hanya makan seperempat nasinya. "Tidak sayang, kau harus menghabiskan makananmu. Ibu tidak ingin kau kembali sakit. Ayo, Ibu akan menemanimu."

Luhan tak kuasa menolak dan membiarkan Nyonya Oh membawanya ke ruang makan kembali.

…

Cklek!

Sehun membuka pintu ruang kerja Ayahnya. Menemukan sang Ayah berdiri menghadap rak-rak tinggi berisi buku koleksinya.

"Ayah mencariku?", tanya Sehun. Tuan Oh berbalik, dan dari ekspresi tegangnya membuat Sehun tahu jika ayahnya ingin berbicara serius dengannya.

"Hm. Apa kau tidak merindukan tempat ini?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Tiba tiba ia mengingat masa kecilnya yang sangat suka mendatangi kantor ayahnya saat dirumah itu. Ia menyukai aroma buku yang terjejer rapi, suasana sunyi, dan paling menyukai ekspresi sang Ayah yang serius dengan berkas berkas penting duduk di kursi kekuasaannya. Kebiasaan memandang ayahnya itulah yang membuat Sehun bertekad untuk bisa menjadi seperti Ayahnya, memiliki tekad kuat untuk sukses dan disegani banyak orang.

"Sangat merindukannya." Mata Sehun berpencar ke segala arah, menemukan benda benda di setiap sisinya tidak banyak berubah. Masih tetap dengan suasana yang menyenangkan bagi Sehun.

"Apa ada yang ingin Ayah katakana padaku?", tanya Sehun, mengetahui jika tujuan sanga Ayah menyuruhnya kemari bukan hanya untuk mengenang masa kecil Sehun.

"Tentang Luhan."

Sehun sedikit menegang saat nama itu disebut. Tentu Sehun tidak bodoh menyadari bahwa yang dimaksud bukanlah Luhan, melainkan masalah yang menimpa Keluarga Xi.

"Ayah tahu kau berusaha menyelidiki kematian orangtuanya."

Sehun mengangguk. Ia tidak mungkin berbohong karena nyatanya sang Ayah masih memiliki 'mata-mata' untuk mengawasi pekerjaannya di kantor. Lagipula tidak ada untungnya juga ia berbohong pada Ayahnya sendiri.

"Apa menurutmu itu bukan kecelakaan semata?"

"Awalnya aku tidak yakin, Ayah. Tapi melihat hasil tes Rumah Sakit, aku sedikit meragukannya. Aku akan menyelidikinya lebih jauh nanti." Sehun berjalan ke arah sofa dan mendudukkan dirinya disana.

"Tes Rumah Sakit?" Tuan Oh mengikuti langkah putranya dan duduk tepat di hadapan Sehun.

"Ya. Kepala Pelayan keluarga Xi yang memberikannya padaku. Beliau mengatakan jika sebaiknya memberikan berkas itu kepadaku daripada semakin menambah beban Luhan."

"Apalagi yang akan kau selidiki?"

"Entahlah, Ayah." Sehun menghembuskan nafas lelah. Terus terang pikirannya terlalu lelah untuk terbagi dua. Satu adalah perusahaannya sendiri dan kedua adalah perusahaan Xiao Group. Keduanya sama-sama menguras otak dan energinya. Namun ketika mengingat Luhan, Sehun tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari permasalahan Xiao Group yang secara tidak langsung juga melibatkan dirinya sebaga salah satu orang terdekat Luhan.

Tuan Oh yang mengetahui putranya sedang mengalami kegundahan, mendekatinya, dan memberikan tepukan pelan di bahu bidang Sehun. Memberi kekuatan pada putra tunggalnya yang tidak pernah berhenti membuatnya bangga. Beliau yakin selelah apapun diri Sehun, putranya itu tidak akan menyerah. Sama seperti dirinya yang tidak akan menyerah sebelum sesuatu berhasil digenggamnya. Apalagi itu demi Luhan, sosok gadis yang sangat Tuan Oh syukuri bisa hadir di tengah mereka dan menjadi kekuatan utama Sehun untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan-permasalahannya.

"Apa yang bisa Ayahmu ini lakukan, Sehun? Ayah akan melakukan apapun demi mendiang sahabat Ayah, dan putri kecilnya…" Sehun mendongak, hatinya terasa lega karena ternyata sang Ayah mendukungnya bahkan menawarkan bantuan untuk Sehun. Ya, Sehun sangat membutuhkan Ayahnya terlebih beliau mengenal lebih lama Xiao Group dibandingkan Sehun sendiri.

"Dan yang terpenting yang harus kau lakukan adalah menjadikan Luhan sebagai milikmu secepatnya. Jangan pernah menganggap bahwa kau tidak bisa menikahinya hanya karena hubungan kalian masih sangat singkat. Ayah yakin, Luhan adalah gadis yang hadir untuk ditakdirkan untukmu." Tuan Oh menepuk bahu putranya sekali lagi. "Ayah merestui kalian berdua, _nak_."

…

Sehun keluar dari ruang kerja Ayahnya dan langsung menuju ruang tengah. Tetapi Luhan tidak ada disana dan Ibunya-pun entah kemana. Sepi, Sehun mencari ke ruang utama juga nihil. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Luhan berada disana.

"Luhan-ah!", panggilnya mengitari lantai dasar rumahnya yang cukup luas. Kesunyian membuat suaranya memantul dan tidak ada sahutan dari Luhan.

"Tuan muda," Seorang pelayan memanggil Sehun, dan Sehun langsung menanyakan keberadaan kekasihnya.

"Dimana Luhan?"

"Ada di kamar Anda, tuan. Nyonya Oh juga berada disana. Beliau meminta saya untuk memberitahu anda."

"Baiklah."

Pelayan itu berlalu pergi dan Sehun juga melangkah cepat menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Ia tidak sabar untuk melihat kondisi Luhan lebih jelas. Apakah tadi Luhan benar-benar habis menangis? Lantas apa alasannya? Sehun mempercepat langkahnya dan akhirnya tiba di depan pintu kamarnya.

Cklek!

Sehun membuka pintu cukup kasar, keinginan untuk melihat Luhan sudah berada di ubun-ubun.

"Sssst! Jangan berisik, Sehun!", tegur Nyonya Oh dengan suara ditahan.

Sehun segera membungkam bibirnya saat mendengar teguran Ibunya. Ia masuk kamarnya dengan perlahan lalu pandangan matanya jatuh pada satu hal di hadapannya.

Luhan tertidur lelap di paha Nyonya Oh, sementara wanita itu mengelus lembut surai Luhan sembari bersandar di kepala ranjang. Nafas Luhan terdengar teratur dan wajahnya menyiratkan kedamaian. Sehun melangkah lebih dekat dan duduk di ranjang, bersebelahan dengan kaki Luhan yang menekuk tidak nyaman namun kontras dengan tidurnya yang sangat nyaman.

"Sejak kapan Luhan tertidur?", tanya Sehun ke Ibunya, dengan tangan yang mengelus lembut pipi Luhan yang lembab. Sepertinya gadis itu kembali menangis dan sekarang mengering dengan sendirinya.

"Baru saja. Dia menangis cukup lama dan akhirnya kelelahan lalu tertidur. Untung Ibu berhasil menenangkannya."

"Menangis?" Sehun tidak habis fikir tentang alasan Luhan menangis kali ini. Tidak mungkin Luhan masih marah kepadanya perihal Sehun yang tidak ingin bertemu orangtuanya, kan?

"Hm. Merindukan Baba dan Mama-nya."

Lidah Sehun terasa kelu mendengar satu kalimat Ibunya itu. Luhan sedang merindukan orangtuanya. Merindukan orangtuanya…

 _Shit!,_ umpat Sehun dalam hati teruntuk dirinya sendiri yang sangat bodoh tidak mengetahui kekasihnya sangat merindukan mendiang orangtuanya hingga menangis.

"Ibu memintanya mengungkapkan semuanya tadi. Dan dari sana Ibu tahu, jika Luhan masih belum siap kehilangan orangtuanya. Luhan masih sering merindukan orangtuanya tiba-tiba. Jika seperti itu, maka ia hanya bisa menangis seorang diri."

"…"

"Lalu tadi, Luhan tidak lagi mampu menahan kesedihannya. Menangis diam-diam adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan. Terlebih, Luhan tidak ingin membuat kita khawatir semakin banyak."

"Ya Tuhan…" Paru-paru Sehun terasa terhimpit oleh sesuatu tak kasat mata. Dadanya sesak dan mata tajamnya tidak berpaling dari gadis cantik yang masih bermimpi itu. Mendadak ia teringat ucapan Luhan ketika mereka masih di dalam mobil tadi.

" _Bagaimana bisa… bagaimana bisa kau menganggap mereka tidak ada sementara aku sangat menginginkan hidup sepertimu? Hidup bersama dengan orang tua yang masih bisa kau lihat setiap hari tanpa takut merasakan kerinduan setengah mati!"_

Sehun merasa bodoh. Sangat bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak bisa membaca ekspresi sedih di mata rusa itu? Bagaimana mungkin ia melupakan fakta jika Luhan adalah gadis biasa, yang kapan saja merindukan orangtuanya terlebih mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu kembali selamanya.

"Sehun-ah, biarkan Ibu meminta satu hal darimu." Sehun terdiam, menunggu apa yang ingin Nyonya Oh inginkan darinya. "Jangan lelah untuk mencintai Luhan. Sudah terlalu banyak masalah yang menimpanya, Ibu ingin ada satu kebahagiaan yang tersisa untuknya. Dan itu adalah dirimu. Luhan sangat membutuhkanmu, Sehun."

"Aku mengerti. Aku janji, demi Ibu dan Luhan.", ujar Sehun. Tidak ada keraguan terselip di kalimatnya.

…

Sehun membaringkan tubuh Luhan dengan hati-hati di ranjangnya. Awalnya Nyonya Oh meminta Sehun untuk menginap saja di rumah, namun Sehun menolaknya dengan alasan ia harus mengantar Luhan ke rumah. Nyatanya Sehun berubah pikiran saat dalam perjalanan, tidak jadi mengantar Luhan ke rumah dan justru membawa gadis itu ke apartment-nya.

Gadis itu menggeliat kecil, mencoba menyamankan posisinya. Tidak terusik sedikitpun meski Sehun menggendongnya dua kali, pertama ketika menggendong Luhan ke mobil untuk pulang, dan kedua ketika menggendong Luhan dari lapangan parkir hingga kamar. Sehun melepas flat shoes yang di pakai Luhan lalu memakaikan selimut hingga sebatas leher Luhan. Setelah itu Sehun ke kamar mandi, mencuci mukanya dengan air wastafel dan kembali dengan celana training panjang dan T-shirt.

Lelaki itu beringsut memasuki selimut yang sama dengan Luhan. Dengan hati-hati menyelipkan lengannya ke perpotongan leher Luhan dan menarik gadis itu lebih dekat dengannya. Ia sangat menyukai bagaimana Luhan tertidur pulas, dengan bulu mata lentik dan bibir terbuka selebar jari kelingking serta deru nafas yang menggelitik leher Sehun. Meski kali ini kelopak matanya terlihat lebih tebal oleh tangisan, Sehun tetap menyukainya.

" _Jaljayo… saranghae…_ "

Sehun mengecup sekilas dahi Luhan dan memulai petualangan mimpinya dengan Luhan yang berada dipelukannya.

…

Pagi yang cerah namun sedikit berawan. Di pukul tujuh kurang sepuluh menit, Luhan yang semula meringkuk nyaman di dada Sehun perlahan menggerakkan tubuhnya. Mata rusanya mengerjap pelan, merasakan perih dan berat di bagian kelopak matanya. Ah, Luhan baru sadar jika tadi malam menangis cukup lama hingga ia kelelahan dan jatuh tertidur. Tapi ia tidak memiliki bayangan bagaimana ia bisa tidur di ranjang milik Sehun yang dikenalnya Luhan tersentak saat ada pergerakan lain yang berada disampingnya.

"Morning, _Baby._ ", ucap Sehun dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur. Mata tajamnya mencoba beradaptasi dengan sinar matahari yang memasuki retinanya dengan cepat.

"Morning, Oh Sehun.", balas Luhan dengan suara serak pula. Bisa dipastikan pipinya merona sekarang, setelah mendengar sapaan ' _Baby'_ dari Sehun yang terasa asing ditelinganya. "Dan jangan memanggilku ' _Baby'_." –agar aku tidak terus merona malu dihadapanmu.

"Kenapa? Aku menyukainya." Sehun terkekeh, sangat suka menggoda Luhan termasuk wajah meronanya.

"Aku hanya merasa asing. Kau tidak pernah memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu."

"Maka dari itu, aku akan memanggilmu setiap hari, agar kau terbiasa. _Got it, baby_?", tukas Sehun eraya mencubit gemas hidung Luhan. Sengaja tidak menghiraukan wajah bengkak Luhan karena ia tidak ingin membahas kesedihan di pagi ini.

" _Arasseo_." Sehun kembali terkekeh dan membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hahh… seandainya kita bisa di ranjang seperti ini seharian.", gumam Sehun mengusakkan hidungnya di puncak kepala Luhan.

Luhan mendorong bahu Sehun sambil mendelik tajam. Gadis bermata rusa itu lantas terbangun dan mencepol asal rambut panjangnya di atas kepala. "Sayangnya aku tidak mau.", ujar Luhan lalu berlalu ke kamar mandi untuk siap siap berangkat ke kampus. Meninggalkan Sehun dengan kekehannya di atas ranjang. Diam diam bernafas lega karena Luhan tidak lagi murung seperti tadi malam.

…

"Kau kuliah sampai jam berapa?"

"Jadwalku hingga pukul tiga sore. Itupun jika Mrs. Kwon berbaik hati tidak memberikan tugas dengan _deadline_ mendadak."

Luhan berdecak kesal dan Sehun sangat menyukai ekspresinya.

Dan juga menyukai kenyataan dimana Luhan menjadi lebih banyak bicara dan terbuka kepadanya.

"Haruskah aku datang ke rumahnya untuk merayu agar kekasihku bisa pulang tepat waktu?"

"Silahkan saja, _Tuan perayu_."

"Kau lucu jika sedang cemburu, _Baby._ "

Luhan kembali berdecak dan ia berjalan mendatangi Sehun yang kerepotan dengan jas dan dasi yang belum terpasang. Luhan telah selesai memasukkan buku bukunya ke dalam tas dan berdandan singkat.

"Biar aku pasangkan." Luhan mengambil paksa dasi Sehun dan memakaikannya di kerah pria itu. Perilakunya seperti seorang istri yang akan mengantar suaminya bekerja. Luhan tersipu malu ketika pikiran itu melintas di kepalanya.

Tanpa Luhan tahu jika Sehun juga berfikiran hal yang sama. Hal yang membuat Sehun teringat penuturan Ayahnya tadi malam yang meminta Sehun untuk segera menjadikan Luhan sebagai miliknya secara sah di mata agama dan hukum. Namun itu juga bukan hanya keinginan Tuan Oh semata, karena Sehun juga mengharapkan hal itu terjadi. Mengharapkan dirinya bisa menjadi satu-satunya untuk Luhan dan tidak membiarkan siapapun merebut Luhan darinya.

"Selesai.", ucap Luhan setelah memasangkan dasi dan merapikan bagian depan kemeja biru langit miliki kekasihnya. Ia mendongak, menangkap basah Sehun sedang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Mata tajam itu seolah menembus hati Luhan hingga ia kesulitan berucap untuk menanyakan apa isi pikiran Sehun ketika melihatnya saat ini.

Dan jawabannya bukan kata-kata melainkan perlakuan mengejutkan dari bibir Sehun yang tiba-tiba melumat bibirnya. Dalam, lembut dan mendebarkan. Perlahan Luhan mulai menikmati dan tanpa sadar mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun, meminta pria itu untuk semakin dalam mencumbu dirinya. Sehun mengerti permintaan kekasihnya, menarik pinggang Luhan posesif hingga tubuh keduanya nyaris menempel. Menciptakan getaran menyenangkan bagi keduanya.

Tiga menit yang mendebarkan itu berakhir saat Luhan kehilangan pasokan oksigen dalam paru-parunya. Ia terengah, dengan kening masih saling menempel dan Sehun yang sesekali mencuri kecupan di bibirnya.

Nafas yang saling beradu namun Sehun lebih dulu memulai perkataannya.

"Dengar, Xi Luhan. Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali dan kuharap kau benar-benar mendengarnya." Luhan mendongak dengan keadaan jantung berpacu menunggu Sehun mengatakan sesuatu yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat serius kali ini.

"Aku tahu hubungan kita masih sangat singkat. Aku tahu kesalahanku yang pernah kuperbuat masih membuatmu belum memaafkanku secara sempurna. Aku-pun juga tahu, aku belum pantas menjadi sosok pria yang kau idamkan dalam hidupmu." Luhan menahan nafas.

"Tapi, aku tidak perduli dengan umur hubungan kita. Aku akan berusaha menghapus semua kesalahanku dan membuktikan bahwa aku pantas untuk kau maafkan, aku pantas untuk kau cintai. Aku akan berusaha, Luhan."

Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca, tapi sungguh ia tidak ingin menangis detik ini.

"Jadi Luhan, aku meminta satu permintaan padamu."

Mata elang Sehun semakin menajam dan Luhan nyaris kehilangan pasokan oksigennya kembali. Luhan merasakan elusan lembut di kedua punggung tangannya, yang berasal dari ibu jari Sehun.

"Menikahlah denganku."

…

_TBC_

…

Suka banget gantungin kalian pas scene kayak gini. Kkkk! Rae gak sempet baca lagi, jadi kalo ada kata-kata gak sinkron bin aneh, mohon dimaafkeun. Mumpung masih bulan Syawal. Kkkk!

Wanna REVIEW?


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bagi Sehun, Luhan adalah gadis manja dan kekanakan. Namun kenyataannya Luhan lebih kuat dan mandiri dibandingkan apa yang Sehun bayangkan. Dan pada akhirnya, sesuatu menimpa dan penyesalan tidak dapat terelakkan.**_

 _ **~A Chance~**_

 **Chapter 13**

…

 **The Previous Chapter…**

" _Dengar, Xi Luhan. Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali dan kuharap kau benar-benar mendengarnya."Luhan mendongak dengan keadaan jantung berpacu menunggu Sehun mengatakan sesuatu yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat serius kali ini._

" _Aku tahu hubungan kita masih sangat tahu kesalahanku yang pernah kuperbuat masih membuatmu belum memaafkanku secara -pun juga tahu, aku belum pantas menjadi sosok pria yang kau idamkan dalam hidupmu."Luhan menahan nafas._

" _Tapi, aku tidak perduli dengan umur hubungan kita. Aku akan berusaha menghapus semua kesalahanku dan membuktikan bahwa aku pantas untuk kau maafkan, aku pantas untuk kau cintai. Aku akan berusaha, Luhan."_

 _Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca, tapi sungguh ia tidak ingin menangis detik ini._

" _Jadi Luhan, aku meminta satu permintaan padamu."_

 _Mata elang Sehun semakin menajam dan Luhan nyaris kehilangan pasokan oksigennya kembali. Luhan merasakan elusan lembut di kedua punggung tangannya, yang berasal dari ibu jari Sehun._

" _Menikahlah denganku..."_

…

 **Warning! Typo(s) detected!**

…

"..."

 _Deja vu._ Luhan merasa pernah mengalami situasi ini beberapa waktu lalu setelah Sehun mengucapkan kata terakhirnya. Sudah dua kali Sehun menyatakan hal serupa, dan dua kali pula Luhan menganggap ini adalah mimpi. Mimpi tentang dirinya yang akan menikah dengan seseorang yang Luhan idamkan dan cintai.

Tidak ada kata yang terucap dari bibir berlekuk itu. Semula Luhan kehilangan seluruh oksigennya dan kini pita suaranya yang lenyap entah kemana. Sementara mata rusa bening miliknya tidak berkedip, tetap menjurus pada bola mata pemuda yang baru saja melamarnya.

Sekali lagi, melamar Luhan di pagi yang cerah di musim gugur. Dengan lamaran yang tak pernah direncanakan sebelumnya.

"Aku belum mempersiapkan cincin sebelumnya. Maaf." Tidak ada senyum untuk membalas senyuman tipis Sehun. "Aku hanya tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk memilikimu. Memilikimu menjadi kekasih sejatiku, istriku, dan ibu dari anak-anakku. Jadi Xi Luhan, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Belum ada jawaban. Sehun kembali memantapkan hati dan lebih bersabar menanti jawaban Luhan.

"Jujur, aku tidak ingin lagi melihatmu menangis karena merindukan mereka yang tidak lagi bisa kau temui. Aku ingin selalu berada di sampingmu, selalu ada kapanpun kau merindukan mereka. Meminjamkan ini untuk menjadi tempatmu bersandar kapanpun kau mau." Dengan lembut Sehun membawa tangan Luhan menuju dadanya. Dada bidangnya yang kini tengah bergerak seiring dengan detakan jantungnya yang menggila.

"S-sehun... tapi... tapi ada banyak masalah yang harus kuselesaikan-", ucap Luhan dengan terbata setelah sekian lama terdiam. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak ingin mengungkapkan alasan ia ragu menerima lamaran Sehun, namun ia harus tetap mengungkapkannya meski dengan susah payah dan tenggorokan yang tercekat. "Kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi... ada suatu masalah besar yang harus tidak bisa memikirkan kebahagiaanku sebelum... sebelum aku menyelesaikan masalah itu."

Sehun tentu mengerti kenapa Luhan nampak ragu menerima lamarannya. Bagaimanapun kekasihnya adalah gadis baik-baik, gadis yang mendahulukan kepentingan orang lain diatas kebahagiaannya sendiri. Karena itu Sehun membawa kedua tangan Luhan digenggamannya ke atas, menciumnya dengan penuh perasaan yang terlihat dari bola matanya. "Bukan masalahmu, tapi masalah 'kita'. Mari kita menyelesaikanya bersama-sama. Kalaupun aku tidak tahu masalah apa itu, tapi aku akan berusaha mencari tahu untuk membantu menyelesaikannya."

Luhan kembali terdiam. Entah kenapa sangat sulit mengatakan 'ya', sementara tidak ada satupun alasan logis untuk menolak Sehun karena ia juga menginginkan Sehun untuk menjadi pendampingnya.

"Katakan yang kau inginkan, Luhan. Kau berhak memberi keputusan untuk memilih. Aku akan menerima apapun jawaban darimu." Bohong jika Sehun tidak kecewa seandainya Luhan belum menerima lamarannya kali ini. Tentu ia merasa kecewa, terlebih kepada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa membuat Luhan percaya akan kesungguhannya. Biarpun kemudian Sehun menyadari jika ia tidak berhak memaksa Luhan untuk mengambil keputusan.

" mau, Oh Sehun."

Dan jawaban Luhan setelah beberapa waktu terdiam seolah menjadi oase di gurun pasir. Memberikan Sehun rasa kelegaan yang teramat hingga lelaki itu tidak percaya. Tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri.

Tubuh Sehun serasa terbius oleh mata rusa yang berkilau oleh genangan air mata itu. Gadis itu tersenyum melihat respon Sehun yang lebih dari yang ia duga. "A-apa? Bisakah kau mengatakannya lagi?"

"Ya. Aku mau menikah denganmu..." Satu kalimat itu yang membawa Luhan memasuki pelukan Sehun dengan eratnya .Lelaki itu tidak sanggup berkata-kata, ternyata kecemasannya tidak terbukti. Luhan menerimanya. Menerimanya tanpa perlu pembuktian karena Luhan sepenuhnya percaya pada lelaki itu telah berubah. Bahwa lelaki itu tidak akan pernah mengecewakannya. _Lagi._

"Ya Tuhan…" Sehun tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara mengekspresikan rasa senangnya. Tidak menyangka jika satu kalimat sederhana itu berefek besar pada moodnya hari ini.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kau kembali menolakku, _Baby_." Luhan teringat momen ketika Sehun mengajaknya menikah pertama kalinya beberapa waktu lalu, yang tidak ia jawab karena keadaannya yang tidak memungkinkan untuk berfikir jernih.

"Dan ternyata aku tidak menolakmu.", balas Luhan tersenyum. Rasa haru itu masih terasa namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak menangis. Terlalu banyak waktu yang ia gunakan akhir-akhir ini untuk menangis dan ia tidak mau menangis untuk kebahagiaannya kini. "Meski sedikit mengecewakan karena lamaranmu sangat tidak romantis."

Sehun tersedak dalam tawanya."Ya, mungkin ini pertama kalinya di dunia mendapati seorang pria melamar gadisnya di pagi hari ketika akan pergi, tanpa cincin, dan permulaan yang sangat tidak aku, Baby."

Lelah mengekspresikan euforianya, Sehun beralih mengecupi seluruh sisi wajah Luhan dengan lembut. Mengatakan rasa terima kasihnya karena Luhan telah menerima lamarannya. Luhan menikmati segala perlakuan Sehun hingga kemudian matanya membola ketika mendengar bisikan Sehun di telinganya.

"Kita menikah. Awal bulan depan. Dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu."

...

Mata rusa itu tidak berkedip selama hampir satu menit. Menatap mata tajam dihadapannya untuk menemukan kebohongan, namun Luhan tidak mendapatkannya. Hanya ada keseriusan yang berhasil mengejutkan Luhan dua kali di pagi ini.

Apa? Bulan depan? Apa kepala Sehun terbentur sesuatu? Bulan Agustus akan berakhir sebentar lagi dan jika bulan depan, bukankah itu berarti satu minggu lagi? Mata Luhan mengerjap tak percaya. Ia memang menerima lamaran Sehun, tapi bukan berarti secepat itu kan? Luhan tentu masih harus mempersiapkan diri matang-matang sebelum menggunakan marga Oh di belakang namanya.

"Tapi... bukankah itu terlalu cepat?", tanya Luhan tidak mengerti alasan kenapa Sehun begitu ingin mengikatnya dalam waktu singkat. Apalagi Luhan masih harus menyelesaikan kuliahnya beberapa semester lagi.

"Aniya. Aku sudah memikirkannya dan kurasa aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Lagipula bukan masalah besar jika kita melaksanakan pemberkatan pernikahan terlebih dahulu. Kita bisa melakukan resepsi pernikahan lain waktu.", jawab Sehun. Tersirat keseriusan di wajah tampan itu, membuat Luhan tahu jika Sehun tidak akan mengingkari ucapannya. Yang perlu Luhan lakukan adalah mempersiapkan diri jika satu minggu lagi Sehun benar-benar akan mengajaknya ke gereja untuk melakukan pemberkatan.

"Jangan memikirkan apapun. Aku yang akan mempersiapkannya.", sambung Sehun, mencoba melunturkan segala keraguan Luhan atas keputusan Sehun yang tergolong tergesa-gesa itu.

Luhan mengangguk, walaupun kecemasan muncul dihatinya tanpa ijin. Bagaimana jika semua tidak sesuai harapan? Bagaimana jika Luhan belum benar-benar siap menghadapi minggu depan? Namun Luhan berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran itu dengan cepat. Membiarkan Sehun mendekati wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut sebelum mengajaknya untuk berangkat kuliah dan Sehun yang pergi bekerja di kantornya.

...

" _Dan yang terpenting yang harus kau lakukan adalah menjadikan Luhan sebagai milikmu secepatnya. Jangan pernah menganggap bahwa kau tidak bisa menikahinya hanya karena hubungan kalian masih sangat singkat. Ayah yakin, Luhan adalah gadis yang hadir untuk ditakdirkan untukmu." Tuan Oh menepuk bahu putranya sekali lagi. "Ayah merestui kalian berdua, nak."_

 _Sehun berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya yang sempat tercekat. "A-ayah... apakah aku harus menikahi Luhan?" Bukannya Sehun tidak ingin, namun baginya semua terlalu terburu-buru. Selama ini Ia membiarkan hubungannya dan Luhan mengalir pelan tapi pasti, hingga nanti mereka akan tiba di muara suatu saat nanti. Dan itu bukanlah dalam waktu dekat._

" _Ya., Sehun. Banyak orang-orang mengincar harta perusahaan keluarga Xi, dan Ayah takut Luhan akan menjadi korbannya._ _Ayah ingin kau bisa melindungi Luhan dari orang-orang jahat pengila harta disekitarnya._ _Bagaimanapun Luhan adalah seorang gadis dan ia tidak memiliki banyak kekuatan untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri."_

 _Sehun kembali bungkam. Sebagian besar hatinya menyetujui penuturan ayahnya mengenai ia yang harus melindungi Luhan. Namun sekali lagi, sebagian hatinya masih meragukan langkah yang Ayahnya inginkan yaitu menikahi Luhan. Disini bukan hanya melibatkan Sehun, tapi juga Luhan yang kemungkinan masih belum siap menghadapi pernikahan di usia belianya._

" _Aku akan tetap melindungi Luhan meskipun kami tidak harus menikah sekarang." Sehun memilih untuk mengutarakan keraguan hatinya._

" _Percayalah pada Ayah jika itu tidaklah sama. Kau tahu, dulu Ayah dan Ibu sebelum menikah juga terlibat masalah keluarga yang sangat pelik. Pamanmu menggelapkan uang perusahaan hingga perusahaan kakekmu nyaris bangkrut. Tapi Ayah tetap menikahi Ibumu ketika masalah itu terjadi, karena Ayah ingin menjadi tameng bagi ibumu yang disalahkan karena kesalahan kakaknya. Ayah ingin berdiri di depan ibumu untuk melindunginya. Menerima tamparan yang harusnya diterima ibumu. Memberinya kekuatan saat Ibumu mulai putus asa, dan selalu mempercayai jika masalah itu akan terselesaikan secepatnya. Dan Ibumu juga melakukan hal yang serupa kepada Ayah saat Ayah mengalami masalah lain." Tuan Oh menghela nafas panjang, tidak menyangka beliau kembali membuka luka lama kepada putranya sendiri._

 _Sehun hanya membisu. Tidak menyangka dibalik keharmonisan orangtuanya ternyata dulu mereka juga mengalami masalah besar._

" _Semua tidak akan sama seandainya Ayah tidak menikahi ibumu. Disaat Ayah sangat ingin melindungi Ibumu, tapi Ayah tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mencampuri urusan keluarga lain."_

 _Mencampuri urusan keluarga lain? Satu kalimat itu berhasil membuat Sehun menatap lekat Tuan Oh memahami arti tatapan Sehun itu._

" _Ya, tanpa ikatan pernikahan maka kau hanyalah orang lain di keluarga Xi, Sehun. Orang-orang tidak akan melihat usahamu untuk menyelesaikan masalah besar itu karena bagi mereka kau hanyalah orang lain. Orang-orang gila harta itu juga tidak akan takut padamu, karena kau hanyalah 'orang lain' yang tidak pantas untuk mereka takuti."_

" _Karena sejatinya, pernikahan akan menyatukan dua keluarga. Dimana kau akan menjadi bagian di keluarga Xi dan sebaliknya, Luhan akan menjadi bagian keluarga kita."_

 _Sehun seperti kehilangan pita suara hingga hanya merespon saja sulit. Tuan Oh berhasil membungkam mulut putranya dengan berbagai pemikiran di kepala pria tampan itu. Sehun tidak tahu lagi harus menanggapi seperti apa. Otaknya seperti telah terprogram untuk membuat keputusan yang sama seperti yang diinginkan Ayahnya. Sedangkan keraguan-keraguan itu lenyap entah kemana._

 _Tepukan di bahu untuk ketiga kalinya menyedot perhatian Sehun. Ia kembali mendongak, menatap Ayahnya yang memberi tatapan menenangkan khas seorang Ayah. "Tapi, sekali lagi, Ayah tidak akan memaksamu, Sehun. Kau berhak membuat keputusan yang menurutmu terbaik untuk kalian berdua. Karena itu lebih penting dibandingkan memutuskan menikahi Luhan dengan tujuan menyelesaikan masalah perusahaan, bukan untuk menyatukan hati kalian berdua."_

 _Tidak tahukah jika penuturannya tadi telah berhasil membuat putranya mengambil keputusan?_

" _Aku sudah membuat keputusan untuk menikahi Luhan.", ucap Sehun tanpa gentar sedikitpun. Sang Ayah tersentak kaget. Ia fikir Sehun masih perlu memikirkannya lebih matang._

" _B-benarkah?", tanya Tuan Oh tidak percaya. Ya, bagaimana bisa percaya jika beberapa menit yang lalu putranya itu masih ragu dengan keinginannya?_

" _Aku mencintai Luhan, ada alasan ragu untuk menikahi gadis yang kucintai."_

 _Tuan Oh tersenyum, begitu bangga pada putra tunggalnya itu. "Kalau begitu, Ayah ingin cepat-cepat mengetahui kapan tepatnya hari sakral itu terjadi."_

...

Tepat pukul empat sore, jam kuliah Luhan berakhir. Gadis bermata rusa nan jernih itupun memperbaiki letak syal putih gading yang menutupi lehernya. Angin musim gugur menerbangkan dedaunan dan aroma hujan mulai tercium di inderanya. Luhan berharap hujan tidak turun terlalu cepat sebab ia harus berdiri sendirian di depan gerbang demi menunggu sopirnya datang menjemput.

Bibir Luhan mulai bergetar samar. Kakinya ia gerakkan untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yang mulai menembus kulitnya yang hanya tertutupi oleh sweater tipis bergambar Bambi. Seandainya Luhan tahu cuaca hari ini tidak bersahabat mungkin ia bisa memakai sweater yang lebih tebal dan tentunya lebih menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depan Luhan. Luhan hafal dengan mobil itu namun ia tidak menyangka Sehun-lah yang menjemputnya, bukan Pak Lee.

"Ayo masuk!"

Sehun menurunkan kaca mobilnya seraya tersenyum membalas senyum itu dan memasuki mobil Sehun yang sejak awal sudah dihafalnya.

"Aku kira pekerjaanmu belum selesai.", ucap Luhan setelah menutup pintu mobil dan Sehun menaikkan suhu AC hingga Luhan tidak lagi merasa kedinginan. Gadis itu bisa duduk dengan nyaman sekarang.

"Aku sudah selesai sejak jam tiga tadi."

"Oh benarkah? Tidak biasanya."

Sehun mengelus puncak kepala Luhan benar, Sehun sangat jarang pulang lebih awal. Biasanya jam pulang Sehun adalah jam lima sore, itupun jika tidak ada lembur hingga larut. Pantas saja, Sehun adalah pion penentu keberhasilan perusahaannya. Ia harus berfikir lebih keras dibandingkan pekerja lainnya dan itu sangat menguras tenaga dan waktunya.

 _Well_ , Luhan tidak perlu tahu apa yang Sehun lakukan dalam waktu satu jam sebelum Sehun menjemputnya tadi. Karena nyatanya Sehun pergi ke rumah Ayah dan Ibunya, menjelaskan bahwa dirinya sudah melamar Luhan dan Luhan telah menerimanya. Juga mengutarakan keinginannya untuk menikahi Luhan dalam waktu dekat.

Sehun sangat ingat bagaimana ekspresi gembira dan terkejut milik Ibunya. Wanita paruh baya itu merasa sangat bahagia hingga memeluk putranya dengan erat dan menangis sesenggukkan. Responnya berkebalikan dengan ekspresi bangga yang ditunjukkan oleh Tuan Oh. Tuan Oh yang memang sudah mengetahui segalanya sejak tadi malam sengaja tidak memberitahu istrinya agar Sehun sendiri yang memberitahunya.

Dan keterkejutan Tuan Oh terjadi saat Sehun mengatakan bahwa akan menikahi Luhan seminggu lagi. Beliau tidak tahu jika Sehun memutuskan tanggal secepat itu. Tetapi demi kebahagiaan putranya, Tuan dan Nyonya Oh sepakat membantu Sehun mempersiapkan semuanya dalam jangka waktu satu minggu itu.

"Apa ada yang kau rencanakan setelah ini?", tanya Luhan membuat Sehun mengalihkan sedikit fokusnya dari jalanan. Luhan meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam tas setelah membaca pesan dari Pak Lee tentang beliau yang tidak jadi menjemput karena Sehun telah melarangnya. Pesan itu sudah terkirim di ponsel Luhan dari tadi namun gadis itu baru mengetahuinya.

"Apa aku belum mengatakan jika Jongin mengundang kita makan malam dirumahnya?"

Luhan terdiam untuk mengingat-ingat. "Kau belum memberitahuku."

"Benarkah? Maaf. Aku tidak mengingatnya." Luhan mendengus sementara Sehun terkekeh. Tangan kanannya beralih menggenggam jemari Luhan dan menciumnya sementara tangan kirinya fokus mengendalikan stir.

Sehun dan Luhan tiba ketika hari mulai menggelap dan gerimis kecil mulai berjatuhan. Perjalanan yang biasanya hanya dua puluh menit harus dilalui dua kali lipat akibat jalanan kota Seoul yang macet ketika jam pulang kantor. Tapi Sehun tidak masalah, selama disampingnya ada Luhan sehingga ia memiliki kesempatan untuk mencium jemari Luhan yang tidak terlepas dari genggamannya.

"Aku akan menjemputmu satu jam lagi."

"Hm. Aku akan bersiap-siap dulu. Hati-hati di jalan." Luhan tersenyum dan berniat membuka pintu namun Sehun lebih dulu menghentikannya.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu."

Luhan terlihat bingung. Ia yakin tidak melupakan apapun karena ia tidak membawa apapun selain tas kuliahnya. "Apa?"

"Kau lupa memberiku ini." Sehun menyentuh permukaan bibirnya, membuat wajah Luhan seketika merona. Gadis itu tersipu hingga terlihat salah tingkah, Sehun yang melihatnya menjadi gemas bukan main. Tahu sang calon istri masih terlalu malu untuk memulai, maka Sehun yang mendekati gadisnya yang tidak bergerak.

 _Cup!_

Satu kecupan singkat yang Sehun akhiri dengan senyuman tampannya. Lagi-lagi menyukai ekspresi terkejut dan rona merah di pipi Luhan, hingga ia tak kuasa untuk memberi kecupan yang sama untuk kedua, ketiga, dan keempat kalinya.

"Nah, selesai." Luhan tidak juga terbebas dari rasa malunya. Oh, padahal ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk terbiasa dengan perilaku Sehun yang satu itu.

"Tidak mau turun?" , tanya Sehun dengan nada menggoda.

"I-ini aku turun." Luhan cepat-cepat membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari sana. Masih dengan salah tingkah, Luhan melambaikan tangan sementara Sehun mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Sepergian Sehun, Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya. Berdekatan dengan Sehun memang selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar, namun ketika Sehun memulai _skinship_ dengannya maka detak jantungnya berdebar cepat berkali-kali lipat. Luhan berdehem pelan dan berbalik untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

Berbeda dengan Luhan, Sehun memasuki apartment-nya dengan senyum yang terlukis di bibirnya. Pria yang menjadi pewaris perusahaan di usia muda itu tak bosan mengingat satu nama di setiap langkahnya. Xi Luhan, gadis yang nantinya akan menjadi istri sahnya.

"Permisi, Tuan muda."

Seseorang menginterupsi Sehun hingga membuatnya tersentak. Ia berbalik dan melihat pelayan rumah tangga datang dengan sesuatu besar di tangannya.

"Apa itu?"

"Seorang wanita menitipkan paket ini untuk diserahkan kepada Anda. Beliau berpesan untuk menghubunginya apabila Anda suda menerima paket ini."

Sehun menerima paket itu dengan mata berbinar. Sepertinya ia tahu siapa wanita yang di maksud.

"Terima kasih, Bibi."

"Sama-sama, Tuan. Saya pergi dulu. Tadi saya sudah mengisi penuh lemari es seperti yang Tuan muda perintahkan."

"Ya."

Pelayan itu membungkuk hormat sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sehun dengan kotak paket besar di tangannya. Sehun kemudian membawa kotak itu menuju kamarnya dan meletakkan di atas meja kerja dan bersebelahan dengan berkas-berkas kantornya yang ia bawa pulang. Ia akan melihatnya nanti, setelah mandi terlebih dahulu untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang berkeringat selama satu hari penuh.

Bruk!

Terlalu bersemangat, Sehun tidak sengaja menabrak sebuah file hingga terjatuh di bawah kakinya. Sehun membungkuk untuk mengembalikan file itu ke tempat semula namun tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti.

"File ini..."Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk mandi dan memilih duduk di atas ranjangnya seraya membawa file yang dijatuhkannya. Entah apa yang difikirkannya saat membaca salah satu lembar didalamnya.

Sehun ingat dirinya belum membaca secara lengkap isi dari file itu. Haruskah ia membacanya sekarang?

Sehun mulai membaca file berisi hasil pemeriksaan kepolisian dan rumah sakit itu secara teliti, takut ada satu hal penting yang terlewati. Ya, file itu adalah file yang diberikan oleh kepala pelayan Seobeberapa hari yang lalu.

"A-apa? O-obat tidur?", gumam Sehun terkejut saat membaca satu baris kalimat berisi pernyataan tentang obat tidur yang dikonsumsi Tuan Xi dalam jumlah cukup banyak sebelum melakukan perjalanan.

Aneh. Tentu saja aneh. Siapapun tidak akan mengkonsumsi obat tidur saat akan melakukan perjalanan, bahkan istilah mengantuk harus dihindari untuk menghindari kecelakaan. Tapi, kenapa Tuan Xi harus meminum obat tidur sementara ialah yang menyetir mobil. Kecuali…

Kecuali ada orang tak bertanggung jawab yang membuat Tuan Xi meminumnya.

Sehun tersentak. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan nomor telepon yang terakhir kali di hubungi oleh Tuan Xi. Sehun lantas mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang dengan tangan bergetar.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan siapa nama pemilik nomor telepon itu?"

'Maaf, Bos. Kami masih belum bisa mengetahuinya karena nomor itu sudah tidak digunakan lagi, Bos. Tapi saya akan berusaha lagi.'

"Sial. Kau harus menemukan secepatnya dan beritahu aku."

'Baik, Bos. Apa ada lagi yang harus kulakukan?'

"Ya, ada satu hal lagi. Cari tahu tempat terakhir yang dikunjungi Tuan Xi atau tempat menginapnya termasuk rekaman cctv disekitar tempat itu."

'Baik, Bos. Saya akan mencari tahu dan mengirimnya ke e-mail Bos segera.'

"Bagus."

Klik!

Sehun melemparkan ponselnya sembarangan di atas ranjang. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh perkiraan siapa yang tega melakukan hal bodoh itu hingga Tuan Xi dan istrinya harus menjemput maut. Satu-satunya nama yang terlintas adalah Byun Seung Ho, namun ia tidak terlalu yakin karena dari awal hanya Luhan yang berspekulasi demikian. Entah darimana Luhan bisa berpikiran seperti itu, yang perlu Sehun lakukan adalah menemukan bukti yang sebenarnya.

Drrt... drrt...

Ponsel Sehun bergetar, menampilkan satu ID caller yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Hallo? Ada apa, Hyung?"

'Aku berhasil membuat janji pertemuan dengan Tuan Hwang. Beliau baru kembali dari China besok malam, jadi kau bisa menemuinya lusa.', ucap Sekretaris Lee diujung telepon dengan bahasa non-formal. Sehun sendiri yang meminta sekretaris pribadinya itu untuk berbicara informal saat mereka hanya berdua. Toh Sekretaris Lee hanya lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Sehun.

"Bagaimana dengan orang yang kukatakan kemarin?"

" _Beliau_ juga sudah mengosongkan jadwalnya lusa untuk menemuimu."

"Benarkah? Arasseo."

'Oh ya, Sehun-ah...'

"Wae?"

'Tuan Oh mengatakan padaku jika kau sudah melamar Luhan dan akan menikahinya seminggu lagi.'

Tatapan tajam Sehun bergulir menjadi lebih lembut ketika nama Luhan dan rencana pernikahannya disebut. "Ya, Hyung."

'Dan kenapa harus satu minggu lagi? Kau yakin akan mempersiapkan semuanya dengan cepat dalam waktu sesingkat itu?'

"Karena itu, Hyung. Aku juga membutuhkan bantuanmu."

Sehun terkekeh dan menutup telponnya setelah Sekretaris Lee pamit untuk menutup telepon lebih dahulu. Ia meletakkan ponsel itu di sampingnya dan membuka kembali lembar demi lembar kertas penting itu.

" _Tunggu sebentar, Luhan-ah. Aku akan mencoba menyelesaikan semuanya. Sebentar lagi..."_

...

Sehun datang lebih lambat dari waktu yang telah ia janjikan untuk menjemput Luhan, sebab ia harus melakukan suatu kepentingan terlebih dahulu. Meskipun hanya lima belas menit dan Luhan tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, tetap saja ia merasa bersalah karena harus membuat Luhan menunggunya.

Hal itu membuatnya tidak banyak bicara selama perjalanan dan Luhan hanya membiarkan Sehun fokus pada laju mobilnya hingga tak terasa mobil hitam mewah itu telah sampai di depan rumah minimalis berwarna putih salju milik keluarga Kim Jongin.

"Kita sampai." Sehun mematikan mesin mobilnya dan keluar, sementara Luhan ikut keluar dan berdiri disamping lelaki itu.

"Ayo masuk.", ajak Sehun sembari meraih jemari Luhan untuk ia genggam.

"Sehun,", sela Luhan membuat langkah Sehun terhenti. Lelaki itu diam saja saat Luhan membebaskan jemarinya, mengangkat dua jari telunjuk untuk dibawa ke setiap sudut bibir Sehun dan menariknya saling menjauh. Membentuk sebuah senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Kau menakutkan kalau terdiam dan cemberut.", ujar Luhan tersenyum membuat Sehun tertular oleh senyum menawannya. Lelaki itu berhasil menarik sudut bibirnya tanpa harus dipaksa oleh jemari Luhan.

"Tampan sekali." Luhan menggumam tanpa sadar. Gumamannya terdengar ditelinga Sehun dan lelaki itu mengamati penampilan Luhan dari atas hingga ke bawah dan menyadari jika Luhan semakin terlihat cantik oleh pakaian terusan. Terusan sederhana selutut berwarna pastel yang cocok di kulit putihnya.

"Kau juga sangat cantik, _Baby_.", bisik Sehun membuat wajah Luhan memerah hingga ke telinga. Sehun kembali menarik tangan Luhan, mengajak gadis itu untuk masuk karena Jongin dan istrinya pasti sudah menunggu di dalam.

 _Ting tong!_

Sehun memencet bel dan tidak lama seorang pelayan membuka pintu untuknya.

"Tuan Kim sudah menunggu Anda, Tuan.", ucap pelayan itu dan Sehun mengangguk, lalu mengajak Luhan mengikuti pelayan itu hingga ke meja makan berbentuk melingkar yang telah dipenuhi oleh masakan menggugah selera.

"Nah, itu dia.", ujar Jongin saat matanya menangkap dua manusia yang saling bergandengan tangan menghampirinya. Ia-pun berdiri untuk menyambut kedatangan sepasang kekasih itu di rumahnya.

"Kami datang!" Sehun tersenyum lebar menyapa sahabatnya dan Luhan tersenyum malu di sampingnya. Jelas saja, ini pertama kalinya Luhan mendapat undangan dari teman dekat Sehun. Meski telah mengenal Jongin dan tahu tentang Chanyeol sudah agak lama.

"Kau terlambat empat belas menit, Presdir Oh. Lebih lambat enam menit dari Presdir Park.", sindir Jongin kepada kedua sahabatnya yang terlambat datang, tapi, tentu saja hanya sebuah gurauannya saja.

"Dan, kita bertemu lagi, Nyonya Oh.", tambah Jongin kepada Luhan, berhasil membuat pipi gadis itu bersemu merah setelah ia mendapat panggilan baru dari Jongin.

"Ck! Berhenti menggodanya atau kau akan membuatnya pulang karena malu.", sahut Chanyeol yang berdiri si seberang meja. Ia-pun tersenyum ramah kepada Luhan yang memang belum pernah ia temui secara langsung. "Annyeong haseyo, Chanyeol imnida. Sepertinya kita belum pernah bertemu langsung sebelumnya, walaupun aku sering mendengar namamu disebut oleh _magnae_ kami."

Sehun berdecak dan Luhan memberikan senyuman ramah serupa milik Chanyeol. Bedanya lebih cantik hingga membuat genggaman tangan Sehun ditangannya mengerat. "Luhan imnida. Senang bertemu denganmu, Chanyeol-ssi."

"Well, silahkan duduk dulu." Jongin nyengir, baru sadar jika ia tidak meminta tamunya untuk duduk di kursi dan membiarkannya berdiri.

"Oh ya dimana Kyungsoo Noona?", tanya Sehun setelah memundurkan kursi untuk Luhan hingga kedua sahabatnya menggoda perbuatan romantis Sehun.

"Oh, dia masih di dapur bersama Baekhyun. Sepertinya belum selesai. Oh ya, Baekhyun adalah kekasih Chanyeol.", jawab Jongin sekaligus memberitahu membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut. Bukankah seharusnya ia juga ikut membantu para perempuan mempersiapkan makan malamnya.

"Kami sudah selesai, Jongin-ah." Tiba-tiba muncul seorang wanita muda bermata bulat dari dapur yang dibatasi oleh sekat. Tak lama seorang lainnya juga muncul seraya membersihkan tangannya dengan tissue. Kedua perempuan itu berjalan ke arah pasangan masing-masing.

"Oh, selamat datang Sehun-ah!", sapa Kyungsoo lalu mata bulatnya bergulir pada gadis di samping Sehun. "Hai, kau Luhan ya? Tapi- tunggu!"

"K-kyungsoo-ssi?"

"Apa kau mengenal Luhan, sayang?", bisik Jongin pada istrinya. Pertanyaan yang hampir mirip juga ditanyakan oleh Sehun pada Luhan yang nampak terkejut.

"Kami pernah bertemu di bis beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku tak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi, Luhan-ssi." Kyungsoo tersenyum ramah, sama seperti saat menyapa Luhan di dalam bis kala itu.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya, berdoa dalam hati agar Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai pertemuan mereka di dalam bis. Pertemuan dimana Kyungsoo yang seorang psikolog mengetahui kondisi kejiwaan Luhan yang masih terguncang pasca kematian orangtuanya. Luhan tidak ingin membuat Sehun khawatir untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Benarkah? Kebetulan sekali.", ucap Jongin membuat orang lainnya mengangguk membenarkan.

"Dan-" Mata Luhan beralih pada sosok gadis lainnya. Gadis mungil yang nampak tidak banyak bicara, mirip seperti Luhan yang pendiam namun menyimpan keramahan dalam dirinya.

"Aku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Senang bertemu denganmu, Luhan-ssi.", ucap Baekhyun dengan mata puppy kebanggaannya.

Byun Baekhyun. Byun? Luhan sedikit tersentak saat ia tiba-tiba mengingat nama marga yang sama yaitu milik sang Paman tiri. Apa mereka ada hubungan darah? Akan tetapi Luhan cepat-cepat mengusir pikiran itu sebab pemilik marga Byun tidaklah hanya satu di Korea.

"Aku juga.", balas Luhan sekaligus menorehkan senyumnya kembali.

Sesi perkenalan ditutup dengan jabatan tangan tanda perkenalan dari ketiga gadis, disaksikan oleh pasangan masing-masing yang saling bertatapan penuh kebahagiaan, merasa senang luar biasa karena dari ketiga sahabat itu telah memiliki pasangan seluruhnya.

Keenam manusia itupun duduk saling berhadapan mengelilingi meja berbentuk lingkaran yang cukup luas.

"Kami mengundang kalian makan malam kali ini adalah untuk merayakan kehamilan Kyungsoo yang berjalan delapan minggu.", ucap Jongin memulai pembicaraan. Matanya menatap sang istri dan mengelus pelan perut Kyungsoo yang masih terlihat datar namun menjadi tempat makhluk kecil tumbuh di dalamnya. "Selain itu kami meminta doa kalian untuk keselamatan calon bayi kami hingga proses persalinan nanti."

Kontan sisa orang selain si sepasang suami istri disana serempak berseru gembira. Tak terkecuali Luhan dan Baekhyun meski tidak seheboh Sehun dan Chanyeol. Kebahagiaan terpancar jelas di setiap pasang mata yang berada disana.

"Selamat atas kehamilanmu, Kyungsoo-ssi, Jongin-ssi. Semoga putra kalian akan lahir dengan selamat dan sehat kelak.", ucap Luhan dengan bahagia. Luhan tersentak kaget saat tangan Sehun diam-diam menggenggam tangannya erat di bawah tepat setelah ia menuntaskan ucapannya. Ia refleks menatap Sehun dan melihat pria itu tersenyum tampan -penuh arti. Untungnya tidak ada yang menyadari interaksi Sehun dan Luhan.

"Selamat juga Kyungsoo-ssi, Jongin-ssi, kalian akan segera menjadi orangtua sebentar lagi." Baekhyun menambahi dengan mata puppy-nya yang berbinar cerah.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun-ssi, Luhan-ssi.", ujar Kyungsoo merasakan kebahagiaan berkali-kali lipat dengan kehadiran para gadis yang merupakan pasangan dari sahabat suaminya. Ia yakin kedua gadis itu adalah pilihan yang tepat meskipun mereka belum memiliki ikatan yang lebih serius.

"Jongin-ah, aku tidak menyangka kau akan menjadi seorang ayah..." Chanyeol berkata dramatis dan Sehun langsung membenarkan. Padahal dulu Jongin terlihat yang paling kekanakan diantara ketiganya.

"Dan, apa kalian tahu apa maksud kami mengundang kalian makan malam secara privat daripada merayakannya diluar dengan rekan kerja kami?" Pertanyaan Jongin terdengar misterius, ditambah dengan senyuman tak kalah misteriusnya membuat empat pasang mata lain mengerutkan kening. Tentu Kyungsoo tahu jawabannya.

"Karena... aku ingin bertanya pada kedua sahabatku ini, kapan akan menikahi gadisnya dan segera menyusulku?"

Wajah Luhan dan Baekhyun kompak memerah serta Sehun dan Chanyeol salah tingkah. Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya dan melihat ke segala arah selain Baekhyun dan Jongin. Sementara Sehun hanya terdiam kaku dan menggerakkan ibu jarinya di jemari Luhan yang masih berada di genggamannya.

"Hey, _rilex_ , man..." Jongin terkikik geli dan memandang istrinya yang juga tersenyum lebar melihat ekspresi masing-masing dari tamunya.

"Jongin kan hanya bertanya, tidak meminta.", tambah Kyungsoo semakin menggoda habis-habisan dua pasangan itu.

"Sebentar lagi." Semua pasang mata tertuju pada Sehun. Nada suaranya yang tenang semakin menimbulkan tanda tanya besar terlebih pada Jongin. Diantara ia dan Chanyeol, memang Jongin yang lebih tahu kisah antara Sehun dan ia tahu Sehun dan Luhan masih terlalu singkat menjalin hubungan.

"Kami akan menikah sebentar lagi. Atau bisa dibilang satu minggu dari sekarang."

"Apa?!", koor Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol secara bersamaan. Sedangkan Baekhyun menatap kekasihnya, tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol harus seterkejut itu mendengar kabar pernikahan sahabatnya. Maklum saja, Chanyeol tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang Sehun dan kehidupannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Kau bercanda? Kalian bahkan baru bersatu dalam beberapa hari.", tukas Jongin tak percaya. "Dan masih segar diingatanku saat kau sakit dan beberapa hari kemudian kalian berbaikan."

"Memangnya ada larangan untuk kami menikah di usia hubungan yang singkat? Tidak, kan?", balas Sehun tidak gentar sedikitpun. Tentu ia paham betul hubungannya dengan Luhan masih terlampau singkat untuk maju ke jenjang baginya itu bukanlah masalah yang berarti. Ia dan Luhan masih bisa saling mengenal saat sudah menikah nanti.

"Lagipula Luhan menerimanya dan kami sudah siap." Sehun melirik Luhan yang terdiam kaku sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Luhan.

"Arasseo. Kalau begitu tidak ada alasan untuk tidak berbahagia mendengar kabar mengejutkan ini. Selamat, Luhan-ah, Sehun-ah.", ucap Kyungsoo pertama kali mengucapkan selamat, membuat Luhan perlahan mendongak dan tersenyum tipis.

"Selamat Luhan-ssi." Kali ini Baekhyun. Ia turut berbahagia pada sepupu tirinya itu.

Ya, Baekhyun berhasil memberi kesan kepada semuanya jika ini adalah kali pertama ia bertemu dengan Luhan. Tapi ia tidak pernah lupa jika Luhan adalah keponakan dari istri baru ayahnya. Putri sulung keluarga Xi, yang baru kehilangan orangtuanya karena kecelakaan. Kecelakaan yang hingga saat ini masih diam-diam Baekhyun selidiki, apakah benar itu adalah campur tangan kakaknya atau hanya gurauan Byun Taehyung semata.

Dan beruntung Luhan tidak tahu siapa dirinya. Kalau Luhan tahu jika Baekhyun adalah putri dari pria yang akan merebut perusahaan keluarganya, mungkin Luhan tidak akan seramah itu menyapa Baekhyun.

Luhan menggumamkan kata terima kasih pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Kebahagiaan Luhan bertambah dengan adanya dukungan dan restu dari orang-orang terdekat Sehun.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Chanyeol-ah?" Beralih pada Chanyeol, Jongin bertanya dengan nada menggoda. Tidak biasanya Chanyeol pendiam malam ini, padahal dirinyalah yang paling berisik dibandingkan Jongin dan Sehun.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" Chanyeol balik bertanya, mencoba mempertahankan ekspresinya agar tidak terlihat gugup. "Kalian akan tahu, nanti."

 _Nanti?_

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya ke arah sang kekasih. Sedikit bingung dengan kata 'nanti' yang diucapkan Chanyeol dan seketika membuat hatinya berdebar. Apa Chanyeol juga berencana melamarnya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Nyonya Park yang seperti belum sepenuhnya melepas sang putra menjalin hubungan dengan Baekhyun?

"Arasseo. Kami akan menunggu kapan tepatnya 'nanti' yang kau maksud. Nah, sebelum malam berganti pagi dan makanan ini membusuk, mari kita memulai acara makan malamnya.", ucap Kyungsoo menginterupsi hingga membuat orang selain dirinya ikut menyadari jika terlalu asyik mengobrol di antara masakan buatan Kyungsoo yang memang ahli memasak.

...

"Hujan lagi."

Luhan menggumam pelan saat rintik-rintik hujan mulai membasahi kaca mobil Sehun. Pasangan itu memang dalam perjalanan untuk pulang setelah menghadiri undangan makan malam dari Jongin. Dan di tengah perjalanan ini, hujan mulai turun dan semakin deras tak lama kemudian.

"Hm. Apa kau kedinginan?"

"Ya. Sedikit."Sehun meningkatkan suhu mobilnya hingga Luhan merasa hangat. Gadis itu menggumamkan terima kasih dan Sehun membalasnya dengan elusan lembut di puncak kepala Luhan.

Hujan deras membuat laju mobil Sehun melambat, Memang Sehun tidak ingin ambil resiko menyetir di kecepatan tinggi di tengah hujan. Itu bisa mengancam keselamatannya terlebih Luhannya.

"Bagaimana jika kau menginap di apartment-ku malam ini?", tanya Sehun memandang gedung apartment-nya yang terlihat di kejauhan.

"Lagi? Aku tidak membawa pakaian."

"Kau bisa memakai kemejaku."

"Tapi Yixing akan menungguku di rumah."

"Ayolah, Lu." Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan memohon -sekilas sebelum ia kembali berkonsentrasi mengendalikan mobil. "Aku akan memberitahu Yixing via telepon."

"Tapi tadi malam aku sudah menginap di apartment-"

"Kumohon, Lu. Aku hanya meminta satu hal darimu, tapi kau tidak mau mengabulkannya?" Luhan tidak tahu jika ternyata Sehun yang terkenal sebagai pria dingin dan angkuh ternyata bisa merajuk.

Akhirnya Luhan menghela nafas, mengalah, dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Baiklah. Aku akan menghubungi Yixing kalau aku menginap di tempatmu."

Sehun bersorak dalam hati sementara Luhan sibuk dengan telponnya. Otak Sehun mulai membayangkan hal-hal manis yang bisa ia lakukan dengan Luhan nanti, mungkin menonton film bersama? Sangat terdengar manis.

"Terima kasih, sayang.", bisik Sehun setelah Luhan selesai menghubungi Yixing. Gadis itu pura-pura kesal namun kemudian tersenyum kecil.

Tak lama mobil Sehun telah sampai di basement. Namun hujan tak kunjung berhenti membuat mereka tidak bisa langsung memasuki gedung apartment Sehun yang area parkirnya terpisah dari gedung. Mereka perlu menggunakan payung dan sayangnya,

"Sial.", umpat Sehun saat tak menemukan benda yang dibutuhkannya."Aku lupa memasukkan payung ke jok belakang."

"Huh? Lalu bagaimana kita bisa masuk jika hujan sederas ini dan tanpa payung?"

Sehu berfikir sebentar dan kemudian ia melepas jasnya. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menerobos hujan. Berdiam di mobil hingga hujan reda juga bukan ide yang bagus. "Kau bisa berlari, kan?"

Luhan mengangguk, sepertinya paham apa yang akan Sehun lakukan dengan jas yang ia sampirkan diatas kepalanya. "Oke, aku keluar dulu."

Sehun berlari ke kursi yang diduduki Luhan, membuka pintu dan menarik Luhan ke dalam lindungan jasnya, lalu berlari setelah ia memastikan bahwa ia sudah mengunci mobilnya.

Mereka berlari menerobos hujan hingga akhirnya berhenti di depan lift yang akan membawa ke lantai atas dimana Sehun tinggal. Meskipun jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh, namun berlari di tengah hujan deras nyatanya berhasil membuat rambut dan terusan Luhan basah hingga ia sedikit menggigil kedinginan, dan Sehun cukup peka dengan keadaan Luhan. Membuatnya berinisiatif untuk merangkul Luhan hingga gadis itu merapat di tubuhnya yang juga cukup basah, selagi menunggu pintu lift terbuka.

Tidak ada suara yang tercipta. Sehun hanya terdiam dan Luhan tidak berniat bertanya sesuatu. Alhasil mereka hanya diam hingga Sehun membuka pintu apartment-nya dengan suatu kode dan membiarkan Luhan masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Mandilah dulu, aku akan menyiapkan pakaian untukmu.", ucap Sehun singkat sebelum melangkah menuju kamarnya.

 _Aneh_ , pikir Luhan. Ada apa dengan Sehun sebenarnya? Bukannya tadi ia baik-baik saja? Tapi kenapa sekarang ia tidak ingin menatap Luhan ketika bicara?

Luhan tidak ingin berpikir lebih banyak. Gadis itu lalu mengikuti Sehun ke kamarnya dan Sehun segera menyerahkan baju handuk, kemeja panjang putih, dan _hotpants_ yang terlipat ke hadapan Luhan.

"Mandilah dengan air hangat, sebelum kau kedinginan."

Dan Sehun kembali berlalu tanpa mengucapkan sesuatu lagi. Membiarkan Luhan berperang dengan pikirannya, tentang apa yang telah terjadi pada Sehun yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari ketika di mobil.

...

Cklek!

Luhan baru saja melipat pakaian yang ia pakai sebelumnya ketika Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan _bathrobe_ melekat ditubuh tegapnya. Luhan refleks menoleh, dan detik berikutnya ia terpesona oleh pemandangan kekasihnya sendiri yang berdiri dengan rambut basah dan aroma daun _mint_ segar menyapa indera penciuman Luhan.

Luhan kira Sehun dengan setelan kantornya adalah yang terbaik, tapi melihatnya hanya memakai _bathrobe_ membuat Luhan menyimpulkan jika Sehun juga terlihat mempesona dengan tampilan segar seperti itu.

"Apa kau oke dengan kemeja itu?"

Luhan tersentak, lalu menunduk malu karena Sehun pasti memergokinya menatap Sehun tanpa berkedip dalam beberapa detik.

"Y-ya." Luhan berusaha menetralkan suaranya dan teringat sesuatu. " _Ngomong-ngomong,_ darimana kau mendapatkan _hotpants_ ini?"

"Aku sengaja membelinya untuk seorang gadis yang mungkin menginap disini."

 _Oh Sehun telah kembali,_ seru Luhan dalam hati. senang karena akhirnya Sehun kembali berbicara dengan mata tajam mengarah ke arahnya. Bukan seperti tadi ketika Sehun berbicara tanpa menatap Luhan.

Mata Luhan memicing tidak suka dengan kata 'seorang gadis' yang Sehun katakan. "Ada berapa gadis yang sudah datang kemari?"

Nada cemburu mengintip di setiap kata Luhan, membuat Sehun menyeringai lalu mendekati Luhan tanpa memakai pakaiannya terlebih dahulu. Laki-laki itu kemudian mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya membentuk huruf V. "Dua."

"Dua?! Kau-"

"Satu bibi pelayan, dan kedua adalah gadis yang sekarang memakai pakaian yang memang kusiapkan untuknya." Sehun mengecup sudut bibir Luhan sekilas, membuatnya mengerang dalam hati akibat rasa hangat dan lembut dari bibir Luhan telah menjeratnya dan ia menginginkannya lagi dan lagi.

Jadilah Sehun kembali menghujani bibir Luhan dengan ciuman lembut darinya. Ciuman lembut yang kemudian berubah menjadi lumatan dalam, seolah menjelaskan bahwa Sehun tidak ingin berhenti dari aktivitasnya kali ini. Aktivitasnya untuk mencumbu bibir tipis berlekuk milik Luhan yang selalu menjungkirbalikkan akal sehatnya.

Jika saja Luhan tidak memukul dada Sehun dengan kepalan kecil tangannya, mungkin Sehun masih betah melahap bibir manis itu. Namun Luhan juga butuh oksigen untuk mengisi paru-parunya, karena Sehun telah menutup akses udaranya membuat Luhan terengah-engah dengan bibir dan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

Sehun merasa tidak mampu mengendalikan diri lagi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Rasanya ia harus menyerah, menyerah dengan pertahanan yang ia bangun sekokoh mungkin dan semua hancur saat Luhan berdiri di sampingnya dengan rambut basah, wajah memerah –kedinginan-, dan terusannya yang menempel di tubuh Luhan membentuk tubuh gadis itu dengan jelas.

 _Tadi, setelah berlari menerobos hujan dan mereka berdiri di depan pintu lift._

Sehun laki-laki, pertahanannya tidak sekuat baja ketika gairahnya melecut naik karena seorang gadis, terlebih gadis itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Tapi ia tidak menyerah untuk mempertahankan diri, meskipun caranya yaitu dengan mencoba menjaga jarak dengan Luhan dan tidak berbicara dengannya. Berharap dengan demikian, gairahnya akan meredup dan ia berhasil bertahan.

Tapi nyatanya… Sehun gagal.

Kini ia justru melihat Luhan dengan kemeja miliknya yang kebesaran di tubuh mungil Luhan. Warnanya yang putih membuat Sehun melihat sesuatu mengintip di balik kemeja itu, serta _hotpants_ yang memperlihatkan hampir seluruh kaki jenjang nan putih Luhan. Kali ini Sehun mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak berfikir panjang mencari pakaian yang lebih pantas untuk Luhan dan tentunya untuk dilihat oleh pria dua puluh empat tahun sepertinya. Pria yang pasti memiliki tempat di otaknya untuk memikirkan hal-hal berbau dewasa.

"Sehun, ada apa?" Pertanyaan dari mulut Luhan terdengar seperti lantunan lagu gereja di telinga Sehun. Ia menatap lekat Luhan yang memancarkan kebingungan di mata jernihnya. "Kau terlihat aneh sejak kita sampai disini."

Seharusnya Luhan tidak berucap lebih banyak, karena itu bisa berdampak buruk bagi Sehun yang langsung mengalihkan tatapannya pada bibir manis yang dipujanya. Detik kemudian, Sehun kembali membungkam bibir Luhan dengan ciuman yang sama. Namun lebih menuntut dan panas, memperlihatkan jika Sehun telah mengibarkan bendera putih akan gairahnya yang kembali berkobar pada sang calon istri.

Luhan hanya membalas seadanya. Jujur ia tidak pandai berciuman, apalagi dengan tempo yang menuntut seperti saat ini, ia hanya mampu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun.

"Aku… hh… hanya berusaha menahan diri…" Sehun berucap setelah tiga menit ia melumat habis bibir Luhan yang kini tidak hanya memerah namun juga membengkak. Luhan tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui apa yang Sehun maksud, termasuk kilatan di mata tajam itu. Luhan sudah mendapatkan jawaban dari ciuman Sehun yang terasa berbeda dari biasanya. Memang masih terasa lembut, namun sangat posesif dan panas. Dan Luhan tahu jika gairah ikut terlibat di ciuman mereka kali ini.

"Bolehkah...?", tanya Sehun dengan suara berat dan mata menggelap, mengirimkan jutaan sengatan listrik di sekujur tubuh Luhan yang didekap erat oleh lengan kokoh Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk yakin, dengan nafas yang masih saling bersahutan dengan milik Sehun. Yakin dengan perasaannya yang mengatakan jika Sehun tidak akan mengecewakannya.

"Aku menginginkanmu."

"Aan aku mengabulkan keinginanmu..."

...

 **_TBC_**

…

 **Ada yang nunggu NC? Mungkin beberapa ada yg nunggu soalnya udah 13 chapter belum ada scene yang satu itu. Maklum, Rae fokus pada 'masalah'nya dulu dan HunHan juga baru baikan. Jadi.. harus sabar ya kkkkk! Ditambah lagi ini pertama kali dalam beberapa tahun stay di fluffy story (yg penasaran, Rae dulu pernah nulis ff YoonHae dan udah pernah di post) dan kini banting setir di rated M.**

 **Sekali lagi, late update *hiks*. Semua karena mood sialan yg suka naik turun, jadinya harap maklum kalo ada beberapa scene yg gaenak dibaca, ato mungkin semuanya? *lmao***


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bagi Sehun, Luhan adalah gadis manja dan kekanakan. Namun kenyataannya Luhan lebih kuat dan mandiri dibandingkan apa yang Sehun bayangkan. Dan pada akhirnya, sesuatu menimpa dan penyesalan tidak dapat terelakkan.**_

 _ **~A Chance~**_

 **Chapter 13**

…

" _Bolehkah...?"_

Luhan mengangguk yakin. Yakin dengan perasaannya yang mengatakan jika Sehun tidak akan mengecewakannya.

"Ya, Sehun. Aku mengabulkan keinginanmu-"

Mata Sehun menyiratkan kelegaan sebelum Luhan berucap lagi. "Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

Luhan tersenyum dan mencoba menghilangkan kernyutan di dahi Sehun dengan ujung jemarinya. "Satu minggu lagi. Kumohon untuk menahannya hingga kita benar-benar sah di hadapan Tuhan dan keluarga kita."

Kernyitan di dahi Sehun semakin dalam dan matanya melebar, ucapan Luhan mampu menghilangkan seluruh bayangan romantis di otaknya sekaligus gairahnya. Gairahnya lenyap, nafsunya telah dipadamkan tiba-tiba oleh dua kalimat sederhana Luhan, layaknya kobaran api yang tanpa sengaja tersiram oleh air es.

"A-apa?"

Tenggorokan Sehun-pun bahkan tercekat. Tubuhnya terdiam dan Luhan menganggap itu sebagai bentuk kekecewaan Sehun yang tidak berhasil mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun. Aku mendapat nasehat dari mendiang ibuku dan berjanji padanya untuk tidak memberikan 'milikku' sebelum menikah kepada siapapun, sekalipun untuk orang yang kucintai. Dan aku sendiri adalah tipe gadis kuno yang mengutamakan sebuah komitmen dibanding kesenangan pribadi. Jadi, maaf." Luhan meraih tangan Sehun yang sebelumnya terlingkar di pinggangnya. Mengelus lembut dengan ibu jarinya serta mata yang tak lepas dari mata tajam Sehun. Tatapan penuh penyesalan terlihat di binar matanya. "Kau pasti kecewa, atau marah kan?"

Sehun tidak mampu berkata-kata. Ia tidak kecewa, sungguh. Apalagi marah pada Luhan hanya karena Luhan menolak untuk memberikan _miliknya yang berharga_ kepada Sehun yang memang belum sah menjadi suaminya.

Padahal bukan itu yang sebenarnya. Sehun hanya tidak mampu memberi respon selain terkejut dan merutuki kebodohan dirinya yang tidak mampu mengendalikan diri dan memilih mengesampingkan akal sehatnya.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau tidak lagi marah? Aku akan melakukan semuanya semampuku, tapi aku tetap tidak akan melanggar batas itu."

Sehun sadar jika dirinya terlalu lama berdiam diri, membiarkan Luhan bersama rasa bersalahnya dengan cukup lama. Karena itu, ia kembali melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan hingga gadis itu berakhir di pelukannya. Membungkuk untuk mencapai daun telinga Luhan dan berbisik lirih, "Maafkan aku, Lu. Ini adalah kesalahanku yang tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku dengan baik. Seharusnya aku bisa menunggu sedikit lagi."

Perlahan ketegangan Luhan yang mengira Sehun akan marah dan tidak mau bicara kepadanya mulai luntur. Ia bernafas lega dan mulai tersenyum.

"Aku seharusnya tidak melewati batas. Terima kasih sudah memperingatkanku."

Pelan, Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga mereka berdua berakhir berhadap-hadapan dan mata yang saling menyelami satu sama lain. "Aku senang kau tidak marah padaku."

"Aku tidak seberengsek itu hanya karena kau tidak menyanggupi keinginanku. Dan sebaliknya, aku merasa bersyukur memiliki gadis penepat janji sepertimu. Kuharap kau juga tidak mengingkari janji kita di hadapan Tuhan _nanti_."

Keduanya saling tersenyum dan Sehun yang pertama kali menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan ke arah ranjang. "Tidur sambil berpelukan. Itu tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Luhan sempat tertawa sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya imut. Ia lantas bergelung ke dada Sehun ketika lelaki itu berbaring, dan Sehun menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal bagi kekasihnya.

" _Jaljayo, Baby."_

...

Suasana kantor masih terlalu sepi di pukul enam pagi seperti ini. Embun masih menggantung di jendela kaca besar yang menghadap hiruk pikuk kota Seoul yang tidak pernah sepi. Tidak ada suara kehidupan selain suara Cleaning Service yang menggunakan alat kebersihan mereka. Membersihkan setiap sudut ruangan sebelum karyawan kantor mulai berdatangan untuk aktivitas hari ini.

 _Tap... tap... tap..._

Langkah seorang pria menggema di sebuah gedung berlantai tiga itu. Ia berjalan ke arah suara Cleaning Service itu, dan menemukan seorang pria seumuran dengannya baru mengunci pintu Ruang Divisi Pemasaran. Pria itu tersentak kaget akan kedatangannya.

"Oh, s-selamat pagi Tuan Byun."

Petugas CS itupun membungkuk hormat kepada salah satu petinggi perusahaan itu. Dihatinya tersimpan pertanyaan mengapa pria itu datang sepagi ini di kantor. Tidak biasanya.

"Beri aku kunci ruangan Presdir.", perintah Byun Seung Ho dengan nada angkuhnya.

"M-maaf Tuan Byun, saya tidak diperkenankan untuk memberikan kunci ruangan Presdir kepada siapapun.", ucap pria itu dengan mimik ketakutan. Ia sering mendengar dari petugas CS yang lain jika Tuan Byun ini sangat kasar dan tidak bisa di bantah. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi? Pria itu tidak ingin ditegur oleh atasannya karena melanggar peraturan.

"Aku tidak butuh alasanmu! Cepat berikan kunci itu!"

Pria itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Merasa ingin menolak namun takut secara bersamaan.

"Cepat berikan! Kau mau kupecat?!"

Pada akhirnya pria petugas CS itupun memberikan sebuah kunci yang berada di kantong celananya dengan tangan bergetar dan langsung disambar oleh Seung Ho. Biarlah ia mendapat teguran dari atasannya, yang penting ia tidak dipecat. Mau diberi makan apa anak dan istrinya nanti?

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Seung Ho lantas pergi dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran pria itu hingga niat datang pagi-pagi untuk memasuki Ruang Presdir yang jarang dibuka semenjak kepergian pemilik jabatan itu untuk selama-lamanya, selain saat ada sesuatu hal yang diperlukan. Hanya Sekretaris Han dan Cleaning Service yang biasanya memasuki ruangan penuh kenangan mendiang Presdir Xi itu.

Cklek!

Seung Ho membuka pintu berkaca buram itu perlahan. Ruangan luas itu masih nampak gelap di pagi seperti ini namun Seung Ho berhasil menemukan saklar lampu.

Ruangan-pun menjadi terang menderang. Suara gema terdengar seiring langkah Seung Ho yang mendekati meja kekuasaan Xiao Group. Pria paruh baya itu kembali menyeringai, menelusuri meja penuh benda-benda penting itu dengan ujung jarinya. Sekretaris Han memang yang meminta untuk tidak membereskan benda-benda Tuan Xi, sebelum ada seseorang yang menjadi penerus jabatan itu nantinya.

"Sebentar lagi. Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Aku akan segera menduduki kursi ini dan menguasai semuanya. Hahaha." gumam Seung Ho tidak lupa dengan tawa licik sambil menduduki kursi yang diagungkan itu.

Seringaian enggan luntur dari wajahnya dan ia mulai membayangkan dirinya setelah berhasil mendapatkan gelar Presdir dihadapan namanya. Membayangkan ratusan orang akan bertekuk lutut dihadapannya, takut kepadanya, dan tidak akan berani macam-macam lagi. Ia sudah muak dan gatal ingin membunuh siapapun yang selama ini menggunjingnya sebagai pria yang menghasut istrinya demi jabatan tertinggi. Meskipun sepenuhnya benar, tentu Seung Ho tidak menginginkan kenyataan itu akan memperburuk citranya.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan disini?"

Bayangan Seung Ho lenyap, terganti oleh keterkejutan yang hanya bertahan dalam beberapa detik. Setelah tahu siapa yang memergokinya, ia lantas tersenyum licik.

"Bagaimana? Bukankah aku sudah pantas menduduki kursi ini dan menjadi atasanmu?"

Sekretaris Han yang berdiri di depan pintu berkaca buram, hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi. Ia ingin berteriak bahwa Seung Ho tidak boleh seenaknya memasuki ruangan penting itu, namun ia tidak memiliki kuasa untuk mengusir pria itu.

"Maaf. Tapi tidak ada yang boleh mendatangi kursi itu selain Presdir."

Tawa Seung Ho terdengar memuakkan di telinga Sekretaris Han. Setelah mendengar dari Luhan bahwa Byun Seung Ho bukan orang baik-baik, ia langsung mempercayai ucapan putri atasannya itu. Ia tahu Luhan tidak mungkin sembarangan men-cap sifat seseorang tanpa alasan. Alhasil ia tidak terlalu menyukai Seung Ho meski sekali lagi ia tidak memiliki hak untuk membenci atasannya.

"Kau lupa aku akan menjadi Presdir tidak lama lagi?"

"Itu belum tentu, Tuan Byun. Masih ada calon Presdir lain yang menjadi pemegang saham terbesar di perusahaan ini. Dan juga Dewan Direksi belum mengambil keputusan tentang hal itu.", ucap Sekretaris Lee tanpa sadar telah melibatkan kekesalan di setiap perkataannya.

Seung Ho berjalan mendekati Sekretaris Han yang mulai bergetar takut. Mengutuk mulutnya yang telah lancang berucap seperti itu padahal ia berhadapan dengan Byun Seung Ho, pria yang paling terobsesi untuk menyandang gelar Presiden Direktur Xiao Grup.

Seung Ho melangkah penuh percaya diri hingga kesan yang tertangkap adalah sebuah kesombongan yang besar. Langkahnya terhenti tepat dua langkah di hadapan Sekretaris Han, seraya memberi tatapan menusuk yang membuat tubuh Sekretaris Han semakin bergetar. "Tutup mulutmu, berengsek! Jangan kau fikir kau tahu apapun! Kau hanya seorang sekretaris disini dan kau tidak berhak ikut campur urusanku! Lihat saja, aku akan memecatmu setelah aku berhasil duduk disini!"

Seung Ho berlalu pergi tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun lagi. Syukurlah, kalau tidak, Sekretaris Han bisa pingsan saking takutnya ia menghadapi pria berwatak kasar itu.

Sekretaris Han sama sekali tidak takut jika Seung Ho benar-benar memecatnya. Yang ia takutkan adalah, jika nanti mengetahui kenyataan jika Byun Seung Ho berhasil memenuhi obsesinya. Maka Sekretaris Han tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana masa depan Xiao Group di tangan pria itu.

Perusahaan yang sudah susah-susah ia kembalikan kondisinya setelah menurun pasca meninggalnya Tuan Xi, dengan mengembalikan kepercayaan client-clientnya meskipun ia tidak memiliki hak untuk berbuat lebih dari itu. Dan jika perusahaan diambil alih oleh orang yang bahkan tidak memiliki pengalaman memimpin perusahaan, mungkin lebih baik Sekretaris Han berhenti bekerja dan menikmati sisa hidupnya di rumah.

Walaupun sampai kapanpun hal itu tidak terjadi. Sekretaris Han tidak akan meninggalkan perusahaan yang telah menyokong hidup keluarganya selama hampir sepuluh tahun itu. Ia akan berjuang demi mendiang Tuan Xi dan putri kecilnya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai putrinya sendiri.

"Paman akan berusaha mengembalikan semuanya, Luhan-ah." Pria itu mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon satu nomor yang sempat menghubunginya kemarin.

"Sekretaris Lee, bisakah aku bertemu Presdir Oh hari ini?"

'...'

"Apakah beliau memiliki jadwal yang padat?"

'...'

"Baiklah. Katakan pada Presdir Oh jika aku akan pergi kekantornya saat jam makan siang. Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan beliau secepatnya."

'...'

"Baiklah. Terima kasih."

Klik!

Sekretaris Han memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku jasnya. Ia sempat menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum keluar dan menutup pintu itu tanpa lupa menguncinya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Byun Seung Ho kembali menyentuh barang-barang almarhum Tuan Xi.

...

"Kuliahmu sampai jam berapa hari ini?", tanya Sehun sambil mengancingkan lengan kemejanya di hadapan sebuah cermin besar di sudut ruangan. Sementara matanya tidak lepas dari Luhan yang terlihat di pantulan cermin, duduk di ranjang seraya memoleskan lipstick merah muda kesayangannya.

Luhan memang bangun lebih terlambat dibandingkan Sehun yang sekarang sudah bersiap ke kantor. Semua karena pelukan Sehun yang sangat nyaman hingga membuat Luhan terlena oleh mimpi panjangnya dan terbangun tepat ketika Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi. Kemudian Luhan membersihkan diri selagi Sehun mempersiapkan dokumen yang akan dibawanya ke kantor.

"Jadwalku kosong. Mungkin aku hanya akan ke perpustakaan kota nanti siang.", jawab Luhan turun dari ranjang lalu melangkah ke arah Sehun. "Butuh bantuan?"

Sehun menyerahkan dasi berwarna biru pekat kepada Luhan, dan Luhan tersenyum paham.

"Bagaimana jika nanti makan siang bersama?"

Tak perlu lama berfikir, Luhan mengangguk. "Dimana?"

"Kita bisa memikirkannya nanti."

"Bagaimana kalau di cafe Jin? Mereka memiliki beberapa menu makanan yang enak dan aku sudah lama tidak-"

Luhan memotong ucapannya melihat mata tajam Sehun dan aura tidak mengenakkan berhembus di sekitarnya. Sial, seharusnya Luhan tidak keceplosan mengatakan hal yang tidak disukai Sehun. Tentu Luhan masih ingat Sehun yang marah saat cemburu oleh Jin dan meminta Luhan menciumnya di tengah keramaian sebagai syarat agar Sehun tidak lagi marah. Luhan tidak akan mengulang hal memalukan itu lagi.

"O-oke, kau yang memilih tempatnya." Luhan memilih menyerah dan mulai sibuk dengan dasi di tangannya. Sembari menggigit bibir, ia berjinjit di atas kaki telanjangnya, menaikkan kerah kemeja Sehun sebelum melingkarkan ujung dasi itu di sekitar kerah. Luhan lalu menyimpulkan dasi itu dengan mudah dan selesai beberapa detik kemudian. "Selesai."

Ia menghadap Sehun yang masih tidak bergeming. Mata lelaki itu masih menjurus tepat di mata rusa Luhan yang kini berpendar ke sembarang arah -kikuk-. "T-tunggu apa lagi? Kau bisa terlambat ke kantor."

"Luhan,"

"Hm?" Sehun menyentuh dagu Luhan, memaksa gadis itu untuk mendongak ke arahnya. "Kau bisa datang kesana dulu, aku akan segera menyusulmu setelah pekerjaanku selesai."

Luhan melongo. Apa Sehun serius? Serius membiarkan Luhan datang ke cafe Jin sendirian dan otomatis akan bertemu lelaki yang dicemburui Sehun?

"D-dimana maksudmu?", tanya Luhan memastikan.

"Kau bilang di cafe milik temanmu? Kau sudah lama tidak kesana, kan?"

Luhan mengangguk kecil. Otaknya masih bertanya-tanya tentang alasan Sehun yang tidak terlihat keberatan sedikitpun. Padahal waktu itu Sehun terlihat seolah mengibarkan bendera perang kepada Jin.

"Y-ya. Tapi..."

"Ssst, tidak ada tapi-tapian. Ah ya, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

Sehun lantas menarik pergelangan Luhan dan membawa gadis itu menuju tempat ia menyimpan sesuatu itu. Di bawah meja kerjanya, sebuah kotak berukuran besar terlihat dan kening Luhan mengerut tanda ia penasaran apa isi di dalamnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Buka saja." Luhan meraihnya dari tangan Sehun dan membuka bagian atasnya pelan-pelan. Dan saat penutup itu terbuka, mata rusa Luhan membulat saking terkejutnya.

"Se-sehun..."

"Aku mendapat paket itu kemarin. Jessica merancang khusus gaun itu untukmu."

"Jessica?" Percayalah, Luhan tidak asing dengan nama itu. Dulu Mama memang sering membicarakan nama itu, meskipun Luhan tidak yakin ia adalah orang yang sama.

"Ya. Wanita yang merancang gaun saat pertunangan kita dulu." Mata rusanya kembali terpaku pada gaun itu dan ia tergoda untuk melihat gaun itu lebih detail dengan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Cantik sekali." Luhan berpaling pada Sehun dan Sehun membalasnya dengan senyuman bangga. Bangga telah berhasil menerbitkan senyum bahagia Luhan dengan begitu indahnya.

"Benar. Jessica sangat pandai merancang baju yang cocok untukmu." Itu adalah kalimat pujian untuk gadis lain tetapi Luhan tidak sedikitpun cemburu, ia justru membenarkannya. "Aku tidak sabar melihatmu memakainya enam hari lagi."

Semburat merah otomatis menjalar di pipi mulus Luhan. Gadis itu teringat dengan kegilaan Sehun yang satu itu. Ayolah, mempersiapkan pernikahan selama kurang dari seminggu tidaklah mudah, ditambah lagi dengan Sehun yang tetap sibuk dengan perusahaannya dan Luhan dengan perkuliahannya.

"Kau yakin bisa menyelesaikan semuanya dalam waktu enam hari?" Terlintas sebuah keraguan dimata Luhan. Ia takut apabila semua dilakukan terburu-buru maka tidak akan mendapatkan hasil yang maksimal.

"Aku yakin. Aku bisa mempersiapkannya.", tandas Sehun mencoba menghapus keraguan Luhan. Sehun maklum, dan sejujurnya ia tidak terlalu yakin dengan keputusan -sangat- mendadaknya itu.

Tapi sekali lagi, ini demi Luhan.

"Bagaimana jika nanti tidak berjalan lancar?"

"Percayalah aku bisa mengatur semuanya, Lu. Ada seratus anak buahku yang bisa ku beri tugas, ada ayah dan ibu yang bersedia membantu dan jangan lupakan jika hal terpenting di pernikahan kita sudah berada di tanganmu sekarang."

Luhan melirik gaun pengantin di tangannya. Benar, apalagi yang perlu ia ragukan? Sehun bukan lelaki biasa yang harus mengurus apa-apa dengan terjun langsung ke lapangan. Ada puluhan bawahan -karena ratusan terlalu berlebihan- yang bisa menggantikan Sehun untuk mengurus detil-detil persiapan pernikahan sementara lelaki itu sibuk mencari pundi-pundi uang di perusahaan.

"Cha~ ayo kita pergi."

Luhan mengangguk. Dengan hati-hati memasukkan kembali gaun indah itu ke tempatnya semula.

"Bagaimana jika kita sarapan dulu sebelum mengantarmu pulang?"

Luhan mengangguk kecil, memilih untuk tidak bertanya macam-macam yang akan membuat Sehun kesal. "Oke."

Sehun lantas mengambil jas abu-abu, tas kantor, serta kunci mobilnya. Sementara Luhan mengambil tas kecilnya yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas dan berjalan lebih dulu dari Sehun yang berniat menutup pintu apartment-nya.

...

Pluk!

Luhan baru saja meletakkan buku-buku yang tadi dibacanya ke rak nomor empat. Menyusunnya dengan rapi seperti sedia kala dan kembali ke bangku kayu yang didudukinya selama hampir tiga jam. Ia sedikit merenggangkan otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku sebelum merogoh tas untuk mencari ponselnya, melihat pukul berapa sekarang dan ia terkejut saat menyadari jam makan siang akan segera tiba sementara dirinya belum beranjak dari perpustakaan kota. Terlalu menikmati satu buah novel yang tidak sengaja ditemukannya saat ia cukup jenuh dengan deretan angka-angka di buku manajemen bisnisnya.

Luhan bergegas meletakkan ponselnya ke dalam tas dan beberapa detik kemudian melesat keluar dari perpustakaan kota. Tidak lupa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada wanita penjaga perpustakaan sebelum ia berdiri di halte untuk menunggu bis umum.

Luhan tahu terakhir kali ia naik bis bukanlah momen yang baik, tapi ia tidak mungkin meminta Pak Lee menjemputnya dalam waktu sekian menit. Lagipula cafe Jin cukup dekat, Luhan hanya perlu melewati dua pemberhentian sebelum turun di halte di depan Cafe Jin.

Hanya beberapa menit, bis yang ditunggu akhirnya muncul. Luhan segera naik dan menduduki kursi dideretan paling belakang. Merogoh ponselnya ketika ia merasa perlu bertanya apakah Sehun mengingat cafe itu.

To : Sehun

Sehun, kau ingat tempatnya, kan?

Send!

Luhan mengalihkan atensinya pada jalanan dari jendela samping sembari menunggu balasan dari Sehun. Hampir tiga menit menunggu, lelaki itu tak kunjung menjawab. Mungkin kesibukannya belum bisa ditinggalkan walaupun hanya perlu menyisihkan waktu sebentar untuk membalas pesan Luhan.

Drrt... drrt...

Luhan tersentak merasakan getaran pada ponselnya. Nama Sehun tertera di sana.

"Hallo?"

'Maafkan aku, Lu. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu makan siang. Aku ada urusan penting yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan.'

"Oh..." Hanya itu yang menjadi respon Luhan saat Sehun mendadak membatalkan acara makan siang mereka. Secercah rasa kecewa menghampiri, namun apa lagi yang bisa Luhan lakukan? Seharusnya ia sudah paham dengan kesibukan Sehun dengan urusan bisnisnya bahkan di jam makan siang sekalipun.

'Luhan? Aku mohon maafkan aku. Aku tau ini memang mendadak, tapi-'

"Aku mengerti." Luhan berusaha menetralkan nada suaranya agar terdengar biasa saja. "Hanya membatalkan makan siang, kan? Lagipula aku masih di perpustakaan dan nanti aku bisa mengajak Yixing bersamaku."

Luhan berharap Sehun tidak mendengar suara laju bis di seberang sana.

'Bukannya Yixing masih di sekolah?'

"Sekolah memberikan kebebasan kepada siswanya untuk makan siang di luar selama jam istirahat."

'Hmm, baiklah. Sayang sekali aku harus mengingkari janji kita.'

" _Gwaenchana_. Yang terpenting adalah, jangan melupakan makan siangmu juga."

'Ya, aku mengerti. Sampaikan salamku pada Yixing."

"Oke."

Haahh!

Karbondioksida mengepul di udara saat Luhan menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam. Bis yang ditumpanginya sudah berhenti di pemberhentian pertama, dan kini mulai berjalan kembali menuju pemberhentian berikutnya, tempat dimana Luhan akan turun dan menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya sendirian.

Ya, sendirian. Mungkin Yixing sedang menikmati makan siang dengan teman-temannya dan Luhan tidak ingin mengganggu adik kesayangannya itu hanya untuk menemani kakaknya yang sendirian.

...

Sambungan telepon dengan Luhan telah terputus. Sehun kembali menyimpan ponselnya di dalam saku jasnya dan fokus pada seseorang di hadapannya.

"Apa Anda memiliki janji dengan Nona Luhan?"

"Ya. Hanya makan siang bersama, tapi kami sudah membatalkannya."

"Maafkan saya karena telah meminta bertemu Anda secara tiba-tiba."

"Tidak apa-apa, Tuan Han. Luhan tentu mengerti dengan kesibukanku." Sehun membenarkan posisi duduknya."Jadi, apa yang ingin Tuan Han bicarakan?"

Sekretaris Han menghela nafas. Hatinya berdoa agar keputusannya kali ini adalah benar dan pada waktu yang tepat. "Sebenarnya ada dua orang yang saya ajak untuk bertemu dengan Anda juga. Beliau sekarang masih ada di mobil."

Kening Sehun berkerut. "Siapa?", tanyanya bingung.

"Beliau akan datang sebentar lagi."

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Sekretaris Han memberi tatapan 'mungkin itu orangnya' saat Sehun bertanya melalui pandangan matanya. Sehun lalu mengalihkan atensinya pada pintu ruangannya. "Masuk."

"Selamat siang, Tuan Oh Sehun."

Seseorang datang dan mengucapkan salam pada Sehun. Sosok pria empat puluh tahunan dengan setelan jas elegan dan mewah menandakan dirinya bukanlah orang kalangan biasa saja. Seseorang itu membawa tas kerja di tangan kirinya.

"Ya. Silahkan duduk." Sehun mengalihkan atensinya pada Sekretaris Han. Ekspresinya menunjukkan jika ia ingin tahu siapa orang didepannya. Sementara Sekretaris Han memberikan senyuman tenang, mengisyaratkan bahwa Sehun akan mengetahui pria itu sebentar lagi.

"Perkenalkan, saya Choi Siwon, pengacara pribadi mendiang Tuan Xi. Ada satu hal yang harus saya sampaikan kepada anda." Pria dengan perawakan sempurna itu -Choi Siwon-, mengeluarkan sebuah map cokelat dari tasnya, membuat Sehun mengerutkan dahinya semakin bingung.

"Ini adalah surat wasiat yang ditulis Tuan Xi dan memberikannya kepada saya beberapa hari sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi."

Dan kebingungan Sehun terjawab oleh perkataan Siwon, namun keterkejutan tidak lepas dari raut wajahnya.

"Surat wasiat?", tanya Sehun tidak percaya. Lebih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan bahwa Tuan Xi sudah mempersiapkan wasiat itu seolah beliau tahu peristiwa mengerikan itu akan terjadi kepadanya.

"Ya, Tuan Oh. Sebelum Pengacara Choi membacanya, izinkan saya memperkenalkan satu orang lagi kepada Anda."

Sehun mengangguk tanpa banyak berkomentar. Kepalanya sudah pusing oleh rasa penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Semuanya terlalu mendadak dan Sehun tidak mampu menebaknya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk."

Pintu kembali terbuka dan seorang wanita masuk dengan langkah yang terlihat berat dan wajah menunduk dalam. Sehun tidak bisa melihat siapa pemilik wajah itu, tapi sepertinya ia pernah melihat postur tubuh itu.

" _A-anyeong haseyo_ , Xi Li Juan imnida." Wanita itu memperkenalkan diri seraya mengangkat wajahnya.

Sehun mengenalnya! Ia hanya beberapa kali bertemu namun ia tahu siapa wanita itu! Sehun berdiri, sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran Nyonya Xi Li Juan yang merupakan adik kandung Tuan Xi. Seharusnya Sehun tidak terkejut jika pembacaan surat wasiat memang harus melibatkan anggota keluarga yang bersangkutan, meskipun untuk kali ini Sehun-lah yang mewakili Luhan karena dari awal Sehun tidak tahu menahu pertemuan ini. Tapi, yang menjadi masalah adalah- kenapa wajah Nyonya Xi terlihat membiru dengan luka lebam di sudut bibirnya? Apa yang telah terjadi pada wanita itu?

"A-anda baik-baik saja?", tanya Sehun, sangat khawatir dengan luka lebam Nyonya Xi yang bisa dikatakan parah itu.

"Saya baik-baik saja." Nyonya Xi berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan selendang yang dibawanya. "Pengacara Choi, silahkan membacakan surat wasiat kakakku."

Sehun kembali duduk di sofanya setelah mempersilahkan Nyonya Xi duduk juga, dan ia melirik singkat ke arah Sekretaris Han. Pria paruh baya itu tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata-pun. Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu tentang apa yang terjadi dengan adik mendiang Presdir-nya dan ia tidak ingin berkomentar karena itu bukanlah urusannya.

"Baiklah, saya akan membacanya." Ketiga orang lainnya terdiam, mempersiapkan diri untuk mengetahui keputusan Tuan Xi. " Aku, Xi Li Qiang , menulis surat wasiat ini tanpa paksaan dan ancaman dari pihak manapun. Menyatakan bahwa aku akan memberikan seluruh saham perusahaan atas namaku kepada putriku Xi Luhan. Dengan kata lain, aku mempercayakan putriku yang memimpin perusahaan Xiao Group dan tidak menginginkan siapapun menggantikannya dengan alasan apapun. Sementara Xi Yixing, putraku akan meneruskan kepemimpinan Xiao Group di masa depan."

"Dan untuk adik perempuanku, Xi Li Juan, aku memberikan aset kepemilikan tanah dan bangunan pribadiku di Gangnam untuknya. Juan-ah, aku harap kau baik-baik saja dengan keputusanku ini. Tertanda, Xi Li Qiang."

Begitu selesai dibacakan, hanya helaan nafas yang terdengar. Sehun mencoba memahami situasi, terlebih ekspresi datar yang ia tangkap dari Nyonya Xi. Nyonya Xi tidak menanggapi apapun meskipun surat itu ada hubungan dengannya. Bukankah seharusnya ia setidaknya menunjukkan ekspresi gembira, atau justru sedih dengan keputusan kakaknya? Namun Sehun tidak mampu membaca ekspresi wanita yang masih menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan selendang itu.

"Ini adalah keputusan Tuan Xi. Anda keberatan atau tidak, surat wasiat ini tetap tidak dapat diubah karena Tuan Xi telah membubuhkan tanda tangan beliau disini. Dengan kata lain, tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain menerima keputusan beliau.", ucap Siwon seraya menatap orang-orang disana satu persatu. "Bagaimana, Nyonya Xi? Apakah anda keberatan?"

"Tidak.", jawab Nyonya Xi Li Juan tegas, seraya menerbitkan sebuah senyum di sudut bibirnya. "Aku tidak keberatan sedikitpun. Justru aku lega, karena perusahaan bisa di pimpin oleh orang yang tepat."

"Syukurlah jika seperti itu. Dan, Sekretaris Han, apa ada yang ingin anda tanyakan?"

"Tunggu, apa itu artinya, nona Luhan sudah bisa memimpin perusahaan dalam waktu dekat?", tanya Sekretaris Han.

"Benar. Sebenarnya tidak ada batasan umur seseorang dalam memimpin perusahaan. Selama nona Luhan bisa mengikuti pelatihan dan masa magang dengan baik, saya rasa nona Luhan bisa segera menggantikan jabatan mendiang ayahnya."

Sekretaris Han kemudian menatap Sehun. Ada sebuah kebahagiaan yang dapat Sehun tangkap di matanya. Ia tahu apa arti kebahagiaan itu.

"Nona Luhan pasti sangat bahagia mendengar kabar ini, Tuan Oh.", ucap Sekretaris Han dengan ekspresi kebahagiaan yang belum enggan pergi dari wajahnya. Dan mungkin, saat ini Sekretaris Han-lah yang paling lega dan bersyukur. Ia patut bersyukur, setidaknya bukan Byun Seungho yang akan menempati kursi jabatan tertinggi seperti yang diinginkan oleh pria itu. Dengan demikian ia tidak akan melihat Byun Seung Ho duduk di kursi kebesaran Xiao Group seperti tadi pagi. Sampai kapanpun.

Sehun tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang juga menyiratkan kebahagiaan, namun juga ada keraguan terselip di dalamnya. Bukan ragu jika Luhan akan gagal memimpin perusahaan, namun ragu bahwa dirinya tidak mampu melindungi Luhan dari ancaman yang mungkin mulai saat ini akan semakin besar mengintai calon istrinya.

Sebenarnya bukan sesuatu yang patut menjadi keraguan. Toh, sejak awal Sehun sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk memberi pelajaran kepada siapapun yang berani menyakiti Luhan dan membawa gadis itu dalam kondisi bahaya.

"Bukankah seharusnya Luhan tahu secara langsung?"

"Itu benar, Tuan Oh. Pembacaan surat wasiat memang harus dihadiri oleh anggota keluarga. Dan tujuan saya meminta Pengacara Choi untuk membacakannya sekarang adalah untuk memastikan sesuatu."

"Memastikan kalau suamiku tidak mendapatkan apapun di Xiao Group." Suara wanita menginterpusi membuat ketiga pasang mata menatap obyek yang sama. Nyonya Li Juan, satu-satunya wanita dalam ruangan itu. "Aku benar, kan?"

"Ny-nyonya…"

"Aku tahu, Sekretaris Han. Keberadaan suamiku memang membuatmu merasa takut jika Xiao Group akan jatuh kepadanya. Aku juga awalnya takut, tapi syukurlah, kakakku membuat pilihan yang sangat tepat untuk tidak mewujudkan keinginan–ah bukan, obsesi suamiku."

Tidak hanya Sekretaris Han yang merasakan keanehan dari kalimat Nyonya Xi Li Juan baru saja, namun Sehun juga demikian. Hanya wanita gila yang tidak mengharapkan keinginan suaminya terwujud dan bahkan sangat bersyukur. Dan kalaupun tidak gila, pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan antara Nyonya Li Juan dan Byun Seung Ho –suaminya- yang tidak diketahui siapapun.

"Apa maksud anda, Nyonya Xi?", tanya Sehun, sebuah pertanyaan yang juga mewakili kebingungan Sekretaris Han.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Tapi, terima kasih sudah mengundangku untuk datang kesini." Wanita itu berdiri, membungkuk singkat sebelum pergi dengan langkah sedikit tertatih.

Sehun ingin menahannya, dan memaksa wanita itu untuk mengatakan maksud ucapannya. Sebelum itu terjadi, Sekretaris Han lebih dulu menahan lengannya dan berucap, "Saya akan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Pasti ada rahasia yang membuat Nyonya Li Juan terlihat sangat senang dengan isi surat wasiat itu."

"Baiklah.", ucap Sehun. "Dan jangan lupakan dengan luka-luka diwajahnya. Aku curiga itu adalah bekas pukulan."

…

"Hai, Jin!"

"Luhan-ah!"

Luhan tersenyum melihat ekspresi terkejut Jin yang melihatnya tiba-tiba. Awalnya lelaki itu sedang sibuk di meja kasir, dan Luhan berhasil mengagetkannya seperti tempo hari. Lelaki itu berbisik sebentar pada salah satu karyawannya dan karyawan itu pergi seperti perintah atasannya.

"Greentea latte?"

Luhan tertawa. "Sepertinya kau sangat hafal dengan favoritku."

"Tentu saja. Setiap kemari kau selalu memesan minuman itu."

Luhan duduk disebuah kursi dan tak lama Jin datang bersama dengan secangkir greentea late pesanan Luhan. Gadis itu menggumamkan kata terima kasih dan mulai menikmati minumannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Ah, aku belum sempat berbicara banyak denganmu tempo hari."

Luhan tersenyum kecut. Ya, ia tahu apa yang membuat Jin tidak sempat berbicara banyak dengannya. Apalagi kalau bukan kehadiran Sehun yang tiba-tiba dan menarik tangannya untuk pergi?

"Aku baik-baik saja. Dan, maaf untuk hari itu. Aku tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal."

Luhan tahu Jin adalah tipikal lelaki yang santai. Terbukti saat lelaki itu justru tertawa dan mengibaskan tangannya di hadapan wajah. "Santai saja. Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika kekasihku berbincang dengan seorang pria."

Luhan mengangguk dan meminum green tea late-nya untuk yang kedua kali.

"Lelaki itu… Sehun, kan?" Dan Luhan sukses terbatuk mendengar pertanyaan Jin yang tidak diduganya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?", tanya Luhan setelah berhasil mengendalikan diri.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Dia yang pernah membuatmu menangis dulu, kan?"

Luhan meringis saat ia teringat dengan Sehun di masa lalu. Ya, Jin sangat benar jika Sehun pernah membuatnya menangis. Tidak hanya sekali, namun juga berulang kali.

"Tapi dia yang membuatmu tersenyum dan bahagia sekarang. Aku benar juga, kan?"

"Kau peramal, ya?"

Jin sontak tergelak dan menggeleng berulang kali. "Tidak-tidak. Aku hanya menebak dan yeah, mengintip saat kalian berciuman di depan café-ku."

Jangan salahkan Luhan jika sekarang wajahnya memerah malu. Salahkan Sehun yang dengan bodohnya meminta Luhan untuk menciumnya di tempat umum hanya agar lelaki itu tidak marah lagi.

"Sudah, sudah. Kenapa jadi membicarakanku?", elak Luhan dan Jin kembali tertawa.

"Oke, oke. Apa kau tidak mau memesan makanan? Aku ada menu baru sejak tiga hari yang lalu."

Luhan mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku mau."

"Oke, tunggu sebentar."

Jin beranjak pergi dan Luhan memfokuskan diri pada suasana disekitarnya yang lumayan ramai. Pantas saja, sekarang jam makan siang.

Luhan memandang sekeliling sebelum matanya terpaku pada obyek diluar café Jin, tepatnya di sebelah kanan dimana ada kaca besar yang memperlihatkan pemandangan di luar. Seharusnya Luhan tidak harus terkejut seandainya hanya orang-orang yang mengobrol seperti biasa. Tapi yang membuat Luhan mencoba memastikan penglihatannya adalah ia mengenali seorang lelaki dan perempuan itu. Mereka kan…

"Baekhyun-ssi, dan… Taehyung?"

…

_TBC_

…

 **Rae tau ini terlalu pendek, berantakan, tidak jelas, dan sangat lama mempublish. Dan belum ada NC-nya pula. Awalnya memang ada niat buat NC di scene paling atas, tapi setelah dipikir dan membaca review dari kalian, lebih baik Rae bikin rated M pas HunHan udah married. Kapan marriednya? Mungkin chapter depan yang mungkin terlambat di publish lagi.**

 **Rae gak tahu seberapa berantakannya chapter ini karena buatnya juga ngebut dan belum di editing lagi. Mohon maaf banget, atas masa hiatus yang cukup panjang kemarin. Silahkan salahkan pada tugas, praktikum, kuis, dan kesibukan anak kuliahan lainnya yang gak bisa ditinggal.**

 **Anyway, bye! Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Bagi Sehun, Luhan adalah gadis manja dan kekanakan. Namun kenyataannya Luhan lebih kuat dan mandiri dibandingkan apa yang Sehun bayangkan. Dan pada akhirnya, sesuatu menimpa dan penyesalan tidak dapat terelakkan.**_

 _ **~A Chance~**_

 **Chapter 15**

…

Hari masih terbilang pagi saat sebuah tempat sudah ramai dengan berbagai kesibukan yang berbeda. Puluhan orang disana sudah _stand by_ untuk mengerjakan apa yang sudah menjadi tugasnya, menyiapkan satu persatu hal yang diperlukan dengan rinci dan berharap tidak ada yang cacat sedikitpun. Ada cacat sedikit saja, maka bisa dipastikan mereka akan menerima konsekuensi pemotongan gaji atau bahkan lebih parahnya kehilangan pekerjaan. Dan tidak ada satupun yang mengharapkan hal itu terjadi.

Jika diluar dipenuhi kesibukan, maka ada satu ruangan yang terbilang sunyi. Hanya ada satu sosok yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapan sebuah cermin besar, memperlihatkan tubuh mungilnya yang dibalut dengan gaun pernikahan yang anggun dan sangat mewah.

Luhan, adalah gadis itu. Gadis yang tak lama lagi melepas masa lajangnya demi menjadi pendamping hidup lelaki yang dicintainya, Oh Sehun. Berdiri merasakan kegugupan dan kebahagiaan di detik ini sama sekali tidak dipikirkan Luhan. Baginya itu adalah harapan yang terlalu tinggi. Dan ia tidak ingin kecewa seandainya harapan itu tidak pernah bisa nyata.

Tapi kali ini adalah kenyataan. Bukan kekecewaan yang ia dapat karena kenyataan indah itu sudah berada di genggaman tangannya. Hanya perlu waktu sedikit lagi, maka Luhan tidak akan menyesali masa lalunya yang terbilang menyedihkan oleh kisah cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Jika pada akhirnya Sehun tetap berlabuh disampingnya, Luhan mungkin akan bersyukur karena memiliki hati besar untuk memberi satu kesempatan bagi Sehun yang saat itu menyakiti hatinya.

 _Klek!_

Luhan melirik dari cermin saat pintu terbuka. Seorang wanita muda dengan perut yang sedikit membuncit masuk dengan senyum lebar.

"Kyungsoo Eonni!"

"Hey, Lu! Selamat atas pernikahanmu."Kyungsoo membawa Luhan dalam pelukannya. Peran sebagai kakak begitu terasa bagi Kyungsoo, seolah ia melihat adik kandung perempuannya yang akan menikah."Kau terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun ini."

"Terima kasih, Eonni." Hal yang sama juga dipikirkan Luhan. Ia merasa menjadi adik Kyungsoo sungguhan dan ia bahagia dengan hal itu. Sikap Kyungsoo yang ramah memang membuatnya sangat beruntung telah mengenal istri Kim Jongin itu."Apa kau datang sendiri?"

"Tidak, Jongin ada di luar. Atau mungkin tengah menemui sahabatnya yang akan menikah di ruang sebelah. Dan aku cukup tahu diri untuk tidak menguping apa yang dibicarakan oleh para pria disana."Kyungsoo lalu terkikik melihat ekspresi kegugupan tampak jelas di wajah Luhan yang dipoles make up natural. "Kau terlihat sangat gugup. Hey, rileks-lah sedikit."

Luhan mengangguk malu. Ia mempersilahkan Kyungsoo duduk di sebuah kursi yang semula diduduki Luhan ketika dirias oleh perias professional. Wanita muda itu tampak lelah dan sedikit berkeringat.

"Ah, jadi begini rasanya jadi ibu hamil. Mudah lelah dan tidak kuat berdiri terlalu lama.", gerutu Kyungsoo membuat Luhan sedikit tersenyum.

"Tapi kau pasti bahagia kan, Eonni?"

"Tentu, Lu. Kau harus membuat beberapa Sehun junior juga untuk menemanimu dan menjadi teman anakku nanti." Luhan berdehem, merasa malu dengan ucapan Kyungsoo yang cukup vulgar itu.

Seseorang kembali membuka pintu. Seorang perias membawa veil dan tiara perak, Luhan menurut saat perias itu memintanya duduk di kursi lain di dekat Kyungsoo dan memasangkan veil dan tiara itu di kepalanya.

"Kemana Baekhyun? Kenapa dia belum datang juga?"

Luhan lantas menatap Kyungsoo dari pantulan cermin. Baekhyun? Benar, jika Kyungsoo bisa datang ke ruangan ini, tentu Baekhyun juga. Keduanya tentu mendapat _free pass_ dari pasangan masing-masing untuk mengunjungi mempelai wanita, dan Sehun juga tidak memiliki alasan untuk melarang. Toh, Sehun pikir dengan adanya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, Luhan bisa sedikit rileks menjelang pemberkatan pernikahan mereka.

Tubuh Luhan mendadak menegang saat nama Baekhyun disebut oleh Kyungsoo. Dalam beberapa hari ini Luhan tidak mendengar nama itu sekalipun, dan Luhan juga tidak ingin memikirkan apapun yang bisa membuatnya stress. Walaupun berbagai pertanyaan dengan topik yang sama selalu berputar di kepalanya setiap waktu. _Apa hubungan Baekhyun dan Taehyung sebenarnya?_

" _Annyeong haseyo."_

"Ah! Akhirnya kau datang juga, Baek."

Luhan tersentak saat Kyungsoo berucap cukup keras dan berdiri untuk menyambut seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu. Melalui pantulan cermin, mata Luhan berpadu dengan iris _puppy_ Baekhyun yang menyipit karena ia sedang tersenyum. Dan Luhan tersenyum tipis sebagai balasannya.

"Hai,"

"Hai."

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Eonni."

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun-ssi." Luhan tersenyum tulus. Ia memerintah otaknya untuk tidak memikirkan hubungan Baekhyun dan Taehyung untuk saat ini. Tidak untuk di hari bahagia ini.

"Kapan kau akan memakai gaun ini juga?", tanya Kyungsoo berhasil menggoda Baekhyun membuat pipi gadis itu bersemu merah.

"Aku belum memikirkannya, Eonni.", ujar Baekhyun sedikit menunduk. Rasa malunya semakin bertambah ketika ia mulai membayangkan dirinya akan memakai gaun pernikahan, menunggu saatnya tiba dengan jantung bertalu, dan mengucapkan janji suci dengan lelaki yang dicintainya. Park Chanyeol.

"Hah, baiklah. Yang jelas kau harus memberitahuku dan Jongin jauh-jauh hari. Aku tidak mau menerima berita mendadak lagi.", sindirnya membuat Baekhyun terkikik dan Luhan tertawa kecil.

"Selesai, Nona.", ucap si penata rias, membuat Luhan menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin."Pemberkatan akan dimulai dua puluh menit lagi, Nona bisa menunggu disini sampai saatnya tiba.", tambahnya setelah mendapat informasi melalui pesan di ponselnya.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti dan perias itu keluar dari ruangan. Ia diam duduk menghadap cermin, berusaha membuat dirinya nyaman meskipun debaran jantungnya tidak bisa di ajak berkompromi. Tetap saja, kegugupan itu tidak bisa Luhan hindari.

"Kami harus ke gereja, Lu. Jongin dan Chanyeol pasti sudah menunggu disana.", ucap Kyungsoo, membuat Luhan teringat jika ia tidak sendiri di ruangan itu. Ada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang menatap Luhan penuh kekaguman dari belakang.

"Ah, benar. Pergilah, Eonni, Baekhyun-ssi." Luhan memberikan senyum mempesonanya untuk dua perempuan itu.

"Kami menunggumu, Nyonya Oh.", bisik Kyungsoo berhasil membuat rona merah merekah di pipi Luhan. Baekhyun terkikik mendengar bisikan Kyungsoo yang berusaha mencairkan ketegangan di ekspresi Luhan.

"Kami pergi dulu, Eonni.", ucap Baekhyun sebelum ia dan Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Luhan sendiri di ruangan itu.

Ya, sendirian. Keadaan itu membuatnya meringis.

Seandainya ada sang Mama, mungkin Luhan tidak akan merasa sendiri seperti sekarang. Mungkin Mama akan menemaninya hingga Baba datang untuk menjemputnya sebelum berjalan beriringan ke dalam gereja. Dan mungkin, jika ada Baba, Luhan akan mendapat pelukan dan bisikan kata-kata menenangkan dari pria itu.

Lagipula, hanya gadis gila yang tidak merasa kesedihan yang teramat sangat ketika tidak ada sosok orangtua di hari paling bersejarah dikehidupannya. Hari dimana seharusnya orangtua bersedih dan berbahagia bersamaan untuk melepas gadis kesayangannya.

"Hhh..." Luhan menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh menangis. Menangis hanya akan membuat dirinya terlihat lemah dan rapuh. Luhan tidak ingin itu terjadi atau orang-orang akan berbelas kasihan padanya.

Luhan tahu dirinya cukup kuat untuk tidak menangisi ketiadaan orangtuanya dan membuat Sehun ikut bersedih. Ah, sebenarnya bukan hanya Sehun, tetapi juga Tuan dan Nyonya Oh yang begitu menyayangi Luhan sebagai putri kandungnya. Itu akan membuatnya berperan seperti orang jahat yang tega menggores kebahagiaan orang disekitarnya dengan kesedihan itu.

Lagipula, Luhan percaya bahwa Baba dan Mama turut berbahagia di surga sana. Mereka akan tersenyum untuk kebahagiaan sang putri kecilnya yang akan akan menjadi seorang istri sebentar lagi.

"Apa yang Noona pikirkan?"

Luhan tersentak saat sebuah tangan berlabuh di pundaknya. Luhan mendongak, tiba-tiba ingin _kembali_ menangis saat bayangan Yixing memantul di cermin.

"Ying-ah..."

Lelaki itu tersenyum, memperlihatkan lesung pipitnya yang sangat tampan. "Jangan menangis. Nanti riasan Noona rusak."

Yixing benar, tetapi Luhan tidak bisa menahan laju sebulir air mata menggores riasan di pipi , riasan itu baik-baik saja.

Luhan meletakkan kedua tangannya bersilangan untuk bisa menggenggam tangan adiknya."MaafkanNoona, Xing-ah..."

"Maaf?"

Luhan melepas tangannya sebelum memutar kursinya menghadap Yixing. Jemarinya terangkat untuk menyusuri wajah Yixing yang dipenuhi ekspresi kebingungan.

"Maaf. Karena aku tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu. Maaf karena aku egois mementingkan kebahagiaanku sendiri. Maaf-"

"Sssst..." Yixing membungkuk dan memeluk kakaknya untuk menenangkannya. Ucapan Luhan otomatis berhenti, ia menggigit bibirnya agar tidak menangis semakin banyak.

"Aku sama sekali tidak pernah berfikir jika Noona memiliki kesalahan padaku. Justru aku-lah yang harus meminta maaf, karena telah menjadi beban untuk Noona selama ini. Banyak hal yang harus Noona tanggung setelah kematian Baba dan Mama, sedangkan aku hanya bersantai di sekolah."

Luhan kontan melepaskan pelukan mereka, menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. "Jangan pernah bicara seperti itu lagi. Kau sudah menjadi tanggungjawab Noona sepenuhnya. Dan Noona berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu bahkan setelah Noona menikah."

"B-benarkah?"

"Heum!Sehun hyung mengizinkan Noona tetap tinggal di rumah kita. Apa kau senang?"

Senyum bahagia terbit begitu saja di wajah Yixing. Lelaki itu kemudian mengecup pipi kakaknya cukup lama dan tertawa setelahnya.

"Setidaknya aku tidak kesepian di rumah sebesar itu."

Luhan mengangguk dan membawa Yixing kembali ke pelukannya. Ah, Luhan sangat merindukan momen ini. Momen ketika ia dan Yixing sangat dekat dan saling menguatkan satu sama lain.

"Ehm!" Suara deheman membuat sepasang kakak beradik itu melepas pelukan dan kompak menatap ke arah pintu, tempat suara itu berasal."Maaf sebelumnya, tapi pengantin wanita harus segera ke gereja."

"Ayah,"

"Paman,"

Tuan Oh terkekeh dan menghampiri Luhan dan Yixing. Pria yang merupakan ayah kandung Oh Sehun itu lalu mengulurkan sebuket bunga lili ke arah Luhan dan Luhan menyambutnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Bukan karena ia tidak bahagia, namun sebaliknya, Luhan sangat bahagia mengetahui jika Ayah Sehun sendiri yang akan mengantarkannya menghadap pendeta. Hal itu yang membuatnya terharu dan tidak tahu caranya untuk tersenyum.

"Ayo.", ajak Tuan Oh dan Luhan langsung melingkarkan lengannya di lengan calon mertuanya. Ia menoleh pada Yixing seolah mengajak Yixing untuk pergi bersamanya juga.

"Oh ya, Yixing-ah." Tuan Oh tiba-tiba menginterupsi membuat langkah ketiganya berhenti. "Jangan memanggilku Paman. Panggil saja Ayah, oke?"

Yixing tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lelaki itu tampak tak kalah bahagia dari sang kakak yang tersenyum kepadanya.

 _Noona, kau harus tahu, bahwa kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku juga. Tidak berbeda ketika kau bersedih, maka itu juga menjadi kesedihanku. Satu hal yang harus kau ingat, Baba dan Mama di surga telah mengikat kita menjadi satu. Karena itulah kita memiliki satu kebahagiaan dan juga kesedihan yang sama._

…

Sekali lagi, Sehun mengusap bulir-bulir keringat di pelipisnya. Kegugupan membuat keringat dingin berlomba-lomba keluar dari lapisan kulitnya. Wajah boleh saja datar, tetapi tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana gugupnya Sehun menjelang moment paling bersejarah dihidupnya kecuali sang sahabat karib. Hal itu yang membuat Jongin dan Chanyeol terkikik geli di sebuah bangku panjang yang mereka bagi bersama pasangan masing-masing. Bangku yang terletak dibarisan nomor dua dari depan.

"Lihat Sehun. Sepertinya dia akan mati gugup jika harus menunggu lebih lama lagi."

Ucapan Jongin membuat Chanyeol terkikik geli. "Kau bahkan dulu lebih gugup dari itu.", ejeknya.

"Eyy enak saja! Wajar bukan kalau pengantin pria gugup setengah mati? Ck, itu karena kau belum pernah merasakannya."

"Memang bagaimana rasanya menunggu disana?"

"Itu lebih mengerikan daripada menunggu pasien nenek-nenek sadar setelah operasi."

Sepasang sahabat itu saling tertawa. Sedikit kejam mengingat satu sahabatnya lagi harus merasakan jantung berpacu di depan sana sementara yang lain menonton di bangku sambil bercanda.

"Sehun sangat tampan.", gumam Kyungsoo membuat sang suami yang berada disampingnya seketika menoleh dan tawanya luntur. Mata bulat gadis itu menatap Sehun penuh puja. Mengagumi fisik Sehun yang saat ini tampak semakin maskulin dengan rambut hitam tersisir rapi, pakaian formal berwarna putih gading yang membentuk tubuh proporsionalnya, dan jangan lupakan rahang tajam bebas dari bulu halus milik lelaki itu yang membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengaguminya walaupun sang suami duduk tepat disebelahnya.

"Apa?", tanya Jongin mengertakan giginya. Chanyeol yang duduk disebelah Baekhyun terkikik geli melihat wajah masam Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahu acuh, berpura-pura tidak tahu jika sang suami tengah menahan cemburu."Hey, aku tidak bohong. Baekhyun juga pasti memikirkan hal yang sama soal Sehun. Iya kan, Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya, membuat gadis itu mengulum senyum.

"Ck! Tetap saja aku yang paling tampan bagi Baekhyun.", ujar Chanyeol membanggakan dirinya. Baekhyun berdecih malas namun dalam hati menyetujuinya. Sebenarnya lelaki itu juga tidak kalah mempesona dengan setelan jas hitam dengan kemeja merah pekat sebagai dalamannya. Hanya saja, Baekhyun terlalu malu untuk jujur dan ia tidak terbiasa untuk mengutarakan ketampanan Chanyeol.

"Terlalu percaya diri!", sindir Jongin dan Kyungsoo menepuk paha lelaki itu agar diam.

"Sudah, sudah. Loncengnya sudah berbunyi.", ucap Kyungsoo menghentikan obrolan diantara mereka.

Semua orang terdiam saat lonceng gereja berbunyi dan mars pernikahan dimulai kemudian. Tak lama, pintu gereja dengan dua daun pintu kayu terbuka lebar membuat berpasang-pasang mata yang hadir disana memusatkan pandangan pada satu obyek yang calon pengantin wanita.

Dua orang gadis kecil melangkah terlebih dahulu seraya menyebarkan kelopak bunga mawar putih di jalan yang akan dilalui sang pengantin wanita. Dibelakangnya, Luhan melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Tuan Oh, berjalan perlahan hingga di balik veil-nya, Luhan mampu melihat sosok lelaki menunggu di atas altar dan menyunggingkan senyum singkat. Sangat singkat, bahkan mungkin hanya Luhan yang melihat senyuman itu karena fokus orang-orang masih tidak berpaling dari calon pengantin wanita yang sangat sempurna.

Langkah demi langkah terlalui dengan jantung yang berpacu, Luhan akhirnya sampai dihadapan Sehun dan dengan hati-hati Tuan Oh mengarahkan jemari Luhan kepada Sehun yang lebih dulu mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Kuserahkan putri kecilku padamu, Oh Sehun. Kami berdoa semoga kalian selalu berada dilindungan Tuhan dan tidak ada satu hal apapun yang mampu memutus ikatan cinta kalian.", ucap Tuan Oh tegas.

Entah bagaimana, Luhan merasakan tendangan kecil dihatinya saat Tuan Oh berperan sebagai ayahnya. Pengendalian dirinya sedikit goyah ketika bayang-bayang wajah sang Ayah hadir menggantikan wajah Tuan Oh dalam beberapa detik. Ada sedikit harapan dihatinya, untuk melihat Baba sendiri yang berucap demikian. Tapi itu mustahil, Luhan tidak mengelak dari kenyataan.

"Aku mengerti, _Abeonim_."

 _Tidak, jangan menangis, Luhan!,_ ucap Luhan dalam hati untuk menguatkan diri.

Luhan berjengit saat Sehun meremas lembut tangannya. Tatapan lelaki itu sedikit khawatir, dan sebelum pendeta memulai, Sehun berbisik, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan memberikan senyum paling meneduhkan yang ia punya untuk menenangkan Sehun. "Heum. Aku baik."

 **Sementara itu…**

" _Ada apa dengan ekspresi Luhan? Kenapa dia terlihat aneh?"_

" _Kurasa itu wajar."_

" _Huh?"_

" _Luhan pasti mengingat orangtuanya di saat seperti ini. Hanya orang dengan psikologis terganggu yang tidak berharap Ayah kandungnya mengantarnya kedepan bertemu calon suaminya. Tidak perduli seberapa baik Tuan Oh menjalankan perannya sebagai wali Luhan, Luhan tetap berharap itu adalah ayahnya sendiri."_

" _Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?"_

" _Tentu saja. Kurasa Luhan adalah gadis yang kuat." Kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum lalu melanjutkan, "Dan dia adalah gadis baik, yang tidak akan tega membuat orang disekitarnya bersedih karena memikirkan kondisi hatinya."_

…

Kata ' _Aku bersedia_ ' telah terucap tanpa ada keraguan oleh keduanya. Semua orang yang menyaksikan tersenyum bahagia, tak terkecuali Nyonya Oh yang menyatakan kebahagiaannya dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya. Akhirnya moment yang ditunggu wanita paruh baya itu terjadi. Moment yang ia tunggu selama hampir dua tahun, tidak sia-sia karena semuanya telah terjadi dengan indah dan penuh khidmat.

Namun rasa bahagia itu harus sedikit terkikis ketika ia mengingat sang sahabat yang merupakan orangtua menantunya tidak bisa bersukacita disini, disampingnya. Hal itu yang membuatnya semakin tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Luhan, sementara dirinya merasakan kesedihan yang tak terkira. Dan Luhan pasti jauh lebih menderita, meskipun senyuman indah enggan pergi sedetikpun dari wajahnya.

Nyonya Oh benar, disini Luhan-lah yang paling menderita. Saat tatapannya tertuju pada Tuan dan Nyonya Oh yang kini resmi menjadi mertuanya, wajah mendiang Baba dan Mama langsung memenuhi pikirannya. Otaknya tanpa diperintah langsung memutar _scene_ saat untuk terakhir kali, Luhan bercengkrama dengan mereka sebelum esoknya mereka pergi untuk perjalanan bisnis yang berakhir dengan penyesalan tiada akhir.

Hanya saja Luhan memilih untuk tidak terlarut dalam pusaran kesedihan terlalu dalam. Sekuat tenaga ia mengusir pikiran itu dan kembali menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. Mensugesti dirinya sendiri jika Baba dan Mama kini sedang tersenyum bahagia meskipun raganya tidak berada disini melainkan di surga.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?", bisik Sehun membuat Luhan menyadari jika tingkah lakunya diperhatikan oleh Sehun. Lelaki itu tersenyum lega dengan acara pemberkatan yang lancar tapi tetap saja terlihat khawatir, meskipun berulang kali Luhan meyakinkan dirinya jika ia baik-baik saja.

"Kau." Luhan ikut berbisik.

"Huh?"

"Kau yang mengganggu pikiranku."

"Ck! Sejak kapan kau pintar menggombal?"

Luhan tersenyum kecil. Mungkin ini adalah pilihan terbaik bagi Luhan untuk tidak membawa dirinya hanyut dalam kubangan kesedihan. Ia hanya ingin meraih kebahagiaan tanpa perlu melupakan orangtuanya yang sudah tenang di alam yang berbeda dengannya.

"Lu,", panggil Sehun setelah acara pemasangan cincin selesai dilakukan. Mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan, dengan Sehun yang perlahan-lahan membuka veil yang menutupi wajah Luhan. Lelaki itu terlihat sangat terpesona dengan kecantikan istrinya, selama beberapa detik ia tidak bergerak dan kemudian tersentak ketika Luhan menyahutnya.

"Hm?"

"Persiapkan nafasmu."

"Apa?"

Luhan tidak perlu jawaban karena setelah sebuah instruksi meminta sang mempelai pria mencium mempelai wanita, Sehun memberikan jawaban yang ditunggu Luhan melalui perilakunya. Lelaki itu mendekat satu langkah dan meraih dagu Luhan sebelum melumat bibir _cherry_ itu dengan lembut. Detik pertama, Luhan sedikit terkejut dan malu ketika orang-orang menyoraki di bangku masing-masing seraya bertepuk tangan. Lalu perlahan ia mulai menghiraukan semuanya, memejamkan mata dan menikmati sapuan bibir Sehun dibibirnya. Sehun tidak main-main, ia tidak membiarkan Luhan bernafas selama hampir dua menit dan membuat gadis itu terengah-engah. Tadinya ia memang belum siap dengan _serangan_ Sehun.

Pasangan tersebut kemudian menghadap para tamu undangan, membungkuk selama beberapa detik dan kembali berdiri dengan rangkaian senyum lebar di bibir masing-masing.

"Terima kasih, Lu.", bisik Sehun dan menghadap Luhan dengan tangan masing-masing yang bertaut erat.

 **Di lain tempat…**

"Hey! Kenapa kau menangis, yeobo?"

"Aku tidak!"

"Jangan berbohong. Kau tidak pandai berbohong, terutama padaku. Apa kau merasa terharu?"

"Hm, sangat terharu! Masih jelas di ingatanku bagaimana brengseknya Sehun dulu pada Luhan yang saat itu sangat tulus mencintainya. Lalu sekarang, Sehun benar-benar terlihat bahagia dengan gadis yang sempat dibencinya itu."

"Itulah hidup, Kim Jongin-ssi. Kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana takdir masa depanmu meskipun kau sudah merencakannya sejak awal. Sekuat apapun kau mengelak, Tuhan-lah yang menentukan kemana arah hidupmu." Kyungsoo mengelus sayang pipi suaminya dan menatap mata pria itu yang sedikit berkaca-kaca. "Setidaknya Sehun sudah _berubah_ total, kan?"

Jongin mengangguk dan tanpa sengaja melihat Chanyeol yang duduk cukup jauh darinya karena dibatasi oleh Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Lelaki bertelinga peri itu-pun tidak kalah terharu, tampak dari wajah memerah dan nafas panjangnya menahan tangis. Jangan lupakan Baekhyun yang mengelus lembut pundak kekasihnya untuk memberi kekuatan. Ia memahami isi hati Chanyeol yang tidak jauh dari apa yang Jongin rasakan.

"Chanyeol-ah.", panggil Jongin membuat Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya.

"Apa?"

"Setelah ini giliranmu." Chanyeol tentu tahu yang dimaksud Jongin dengan _giliran_. Ia tentu paham dan sebenarnya pikiran itu sudah ada di benaknya.

"Aku tahu.", balas Chanyeol singkat, dan detik berikutnya ia menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Chanyeol tidak tahu harus berbicara apa, maka ia hanya menggenggam jemari Baekhyun dengan erat dan tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang baru saja menikah mulai melangkah beriringan pergi keluar gereja seraya melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum lebar.

"Aku berjanji akan berjuang lebih keras, Baek.", ucap Chanyeol lirih saat Baekhyun fokus pada pasangan pengantin yang masih berjalan. Walaupun sorakan disekitarnya mengganggu pendengaran Baekhyun, tetapi Chanyeol tidak tahu jika Baekhyun mendengar ucapannya.

" _Aku juga akan berjuang, Chan. Berjuang untuk bisa merasakan hal yang sama seperti Luhan eonni.",_ balasnya dalam hati seraya menggenggam jemari Chanyeol lebih erat dan pandangan yang tidak lepas dari sosok Luhan. " _Dan juga berjuang untuk menyampaikan kebenaran yang ada.",_

...

Malam telah larut. Bahu pegal, kelopak mata yang memberat, dan kegembiraan menjadi penutup pesta keluarga yang dilakukan sepanjang hari di kediaman keluarga Oh. Pesta yang dihadiri kerabat dekat itu menjadi pengganti acara resepsi yang memang belum direncanakan untuk digelar dalam waktu dekat. Masih banyak hal penting yang perlu diutamakan, jadilah Sehun memutuskan untuk membuat acara yang menyangkut kerabat dekatnya itu tanpa perlu resepsi pernikahan. Bukankah mereka bisa melakukannya lain waktu? Setidaknya Sehun bisa mengenalkan Luhan lebih dekat dengan keluarganya ataupun sahabatnya meskipun Jongin dan Chanyeol sudah mengenal terlebih dahulu. Namun sayangnya, Jongin dan Kyungsoo harus pulang lebih awal mengingat kondisi Kyungsoo yang mengandung mengharuskan wanita muda itu untuk bersitirahat cukup setelah seharian tidak merilekskan punggungnya.

Di pukul dua belas malam, pesta berhenti dan sepasang pengantin baru itupun juga harus mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Sehun dan Luhan saling bergandengan tangan memasuki sebuah kamar yang telah di pesan dan di desain sedemikian rupa khusus menyambut pasangan pengantin baru itu. Semerbak mawar langsung menjalar di indera penciuman begitu pintu terbuka lebar. Kelopak mawar di atas ranjang, cahaya kuning remang-remang, dan lilin-lilin kecil menghiasi kamar hotel dengan begitu indah dan romantis, membuat titik-titik merah menjalar di pipi Luhan secara otomatis. _Apakah kali ini ia sungguh memberikan miliknya yang paling berharga kepada suaminya?_ Memikirkan itu, membuat debaran jantung Luhan tak terkendali.

"Aku atau kau yang mandi dulu, Lu?"

Luhan tersentak, ia lantas menoleh ke samping dan menemukan Sehun sudah melepas jas putihnya serta dua kancing teratas kemejanya. Sepertinya lelaki itu terlihat kepanasan.

"K-kau duluan saja. Aku harus melepas aksesorisku terlebih dahulu." Luhan berjalan kikuk ke arah meja rias. Sial, ia tidak bisa bersikap biasa saja. Kegugupannya tidak bisa di tolerir lagi.

"Kau butuh bantuan?" Sehun mengekori Luhan yang kini duduk di depan meja rias.

"Tidak perlu, Sehun. Mandilah, aku bisa memberesinya sendiri."

"Hm, baiklah."

Sehun berjalan santai ke kamar mandi. Entah ia menyadari atau tidak kegugupan Luhan, tapi Luhan bernafas lega Sehun tidak bertanya akam sikapnya yang aneh.

Luhan melepas satu persatu aksesoris yang melekat ditubuhnya. Dilepasnya dengan telaten, mahkota dan jepit-jepit rambut kecil hingga rambutnya berakhir menjuntai bebas di punggung sempitnya. Tidak lupa kalung, anting, dan gelang dengan aksen putih berkilau ia lepaskan juga. Menatanya rapi di atas meja rias hingga hanya tersisa sebuah cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya.

Cincin pernikahannya dengan Sehun beberapa jam yang lalu.

Cincin yang menjadi simbol bahwa kini hidupnya telah berubah. Bukan sebagai Xi Luhan, melainkan Oh Luhan. Istri dari seorang lelaki yang sejak dulu selalu Luhan bayangkan menjadi pangeran hidupnya. Dan ternyata Tuhan mengabulkan doa Luhan setelah gadis itu mengalami ujian terberat di hidupnya.

Cklek!

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi tepat saat Luhan menyelesaikan acara melepas aksesorisnya. Melihat Sehun keluar dengan baju handuk lengkap dengan rambut setengah basah, Luhan tiba-tiba diserang kegugupan kembali.

"Aku sudah selesai.", ucap Sehun memberitahu Luhan.

"Y-ya. Aku akan mandi sekarang."

Luhan berjalan gugup ke kamar mandi. Gaun panjangnya membuat Luhan sedikit sulit berjalan disaat ia sibuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat kesulitan. Aku akan membantumu."

"T-tidak perlu, Hun. A-aku bisa sendiri."

Sehun tersenyum maklum melihat Luhan yang bergerak tidak nyaman di dekatnya. Sehun bukan pria bodoh yang tidak mengetahui jika Luhan masih malu untuk berbagi satu kamar dengannya. Luhan memang tak lebih dari seorang gadis polos yang ditakdirkan untuk menikah diusianya yang masih tergolong muda.

Bunyi kran yang mengeluarkan air mulai terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi. Entah sejak kapan Sehun melamun hingga tidak sadar Luhan telah masuk ke kamar mandi dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Sehun mengendikkan bahu dan duduk di tepi ranjang, memeriksa ponselnya dan ada beberapa pesan disana. Salah satu yang ia pilih adalah pesan dari Jongin, karena Sehun sangat mengerti jika Jongin tidak akan mengirim pesan jika tidak ada hal yang penting.

 **From : Jongin**

 _Eomonim memintaku membawa pakaianmu dan Luhan kesana saat kami pulang lebih awal tadi. Aku sudah meletakkannya di dalam lemari kecil dalam kamar mandi. Semoga malam-mu menyenangkan, Brother!_

"Ck!" Sehun berdecak setelah membaca kalimat terakhir Jongin. Ia bukan lelaki bodoh yang tidak tahu maksud dari kalimat itu, dan sejak tadi pagi –di ruang pengantin pria-pun Jongin sudah memberikan _arahan_ mengenai hal yang harus dilakukan Sehun di malam pertamanya. Ingat, Jongin lebih berpengalaman mengenai urusan itu.

Tapi sayangnya, Sehun tidak berharap terlalu jauh. Ia tahu Luhan sudah sangat lelah, dan ia tidak mungkin memaksa Luhan untuk melakukan ritual malam pertama mereka, meskipun dalam hati Sehun sangat mengharapkan kesempurnaan dalam malam pertamanya dengan sang istri.

Cklek!

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka setelah lima belas menit. Hampir sama seperti Sehun, Luhan keluar dengan rambut basah dan hanya memakai jubah handuk yang sayangnya tidak bisa menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Ia hanya ingin bertanya pada Sehun tentang baju yang bisa ia pakai. Tidak mungkin jika ia tidur dengan memakai jubah handuk, kan? Tapi Luhan harus kembali merasakan kegugupan saat Sehun masih belum mengganti baju handuknya menjadi pakaian yang sekiranya bisa mengurangi detak jantung Luhan yang bertalu-talu membayangkan _malam ini_.

"Bajumu tersimpan di lemari di kamar mandi. Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang membawanya kemari.", ucap Sehun yang menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Luhan.

"O-oke." Gadis itu lalu berbalik, kembali ke dalam kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Cklek!

"A-aku sudah selesai. Kau bisa ganti baju sekarang.", ucap Luhan setelah keluar dari kamar mandi. Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, hanya menggumam tanpa mengangkat kepalanya. Baru setelah ia membalas pesan dari beberapa karyawannya yang mengucapkan selamat, Sehun mendongak. Dan pada detik itu, ia kehilangan nafasnya.

Seharusnya Sehun tidak perlu seterkejut itu hanya untuk mendapati Luhan berdiri kikuk dengan pakaian melapisi tubuhnya. Seharusnya Sehun hanya perlu masuk ke kamar mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya sendiri.

Tapi Sehun tidak bisa. Ia terlanjut terpaku oleh penampilan Luhan yang terlihat… _ugh! Seksi._

Sebenarnya Luhan hanya berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun untuk _menggoda_ Sehun. Namun yang menjadi pusat perhatian mata tajam Sehun adalah piyamanya. Itu bukan piyama biasa, melainkan piyama tipis berbahan sutera dengan tali lengan spaghetti yang hanya menutupi sebagian paha putih Luhan. Terkutuklah piyama itu hingga membuat Sehun melihat jelas pakaian dalam yang Luhan pakai dibaliknya.

Membuat gairahnya meletup setelah lama tersembunyi.

Sehun melangkah menghampiri Luhan dengan tatapan mata intens tak berkedip, membuat Luhan semakin gugup mengalahkan rasa gugupnya di dalam gereja tadi. Tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya, meremas piyama sutera itu hingga sedikit tertarik ke atas dan membuat pahanya semakin terekspose.

"A-apa aku terlihat aneh? Kalau begitu aku akan ganti –hmpppptt!"

Sehun mencium Luhan seperti tiada hari esok. Bibir lelaki itu melumat bibir Luhan dengan intens, dalam, dan kuat. Tangannya merayap di punggung Luhan, membelainya lalu mengurung tubuh Luhan dengan lengan miliknya. Sementara tangan yang lain berada di tengkuk Luhan, tidak mengizinkan gadis itu untuk melepas penyatuan bibir keduanya yang terasa kian memanas dan melecutkan gairah. Tangan Luhan mengalung di leher Sehun, sesekali meremas rambut belakang lelaki itu untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan bibir Sehun di bibirnya.

Pasokan oksigen yang kian menipis membuat Luhan terpaksa mendorong dada Sehun meskipun ia tidak ingin berhenti. Nafas terdengar bersahutan dan mata keduanya yang sudah tertutup gairah-pun saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Ini adalah… hh… hadiah dari Kyungsoo Eonni.", ucap Luhan dengan deru nafas yang belum teratur.

"Benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Aku… hh… hanya ingin menghargai pemberiannya."

"Aku sangat berterimakasih pada Kyungsoo." Sehun tersenyum miring. "Dan… apakah kali ini aku mendapatkan keinginanku?", tanyanya seduktif dan menunduk untuk menelusuri leher Luhan dengan lidah hangatnya.

Luhan mendesah kecil. Mengangguk singkat sebelum Sehun menggendongnya ke atas ranjang mereka. Ranjang yang akan menjadi saksi biksu keromantisan pasangan baru itu.

...

Dinginnya udara tak lagi dirasakan Luhan. Perlahan suhu tubuhnya mulai meningkat drastis, jantungnya perpacu seiring dengan sentuhan Sehun yang semakin intens di permukaan kulitnya. Dalam gerakan lambat bibir Sehun menelusuri leher Luhan hingga membuat Luhan mendongak memberi jalan untuk Sehun dan satu desahan lolos dari bibir mungilnya yang basah oleh saliva. Gerakan lambat itu yang menciptakan jejak panas tanpa terkecuali, membuat tubuh Luhan terasa terbakar seluruhnya.

Ini kali pertama untuk Luhan, dan juga yang pertama untuk Sehun. Namun dengan insting tajamnya, Sehun begitu ahli memberikan kenyamanan yang diinginkan Luhan ditubuhnya.

"Ahhh..." Luhan kembali mendesah saat Sehun tidak hanya menyentuh, namun juga memberi gigitan dan tanda di leher putih Luhan yang mulai dibasahi keringat gairah. Sementara siku kanan Sehun menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak menindih Luhan, maka tangan lainnya sibuk menyentuh Luhan di bagian lain tubuhnya. Perlahan memasuki piyama sutera tipis Luhan dan menemukan sesuatu yang dibungkus oleh bra.

Sret!

Piyama tipis tak berdosa itu-pun tersobek dengan paksa. Sehun tidak memikirkan itu karena otaknya sudah tertutup oleh kabut gairah. Matanya menggelap, melihat jelas bagaimana payudara Luhan terhimpit di dalam bra-nya, seolah meminta Sehun untuk melepas kaitan dibalik punggung Luhan sehingga Sehun bisa menuntaskan rasa penasarannya.

Perlahan tangan Sehun menyusup di belakang tubuh Luhan. Luhan memberikan respon positif dengan mengangkat tubuh bagian atasnya tinggi-tinggi untuk mempermudah pekerjaan Sehun melepas kaitan bra-nya. Begitu kaitannya terlepas, Sehun seketika menyerukkan wajah di antara dua buah dada Luhan dan menghirup aroma gadisnya disana.

Rasa nyeri di antara kedua kakinya, Sehun tahan demi menikmati wajah Luhan yang berkeringat dan memerah. Sangat cantik sekaligus menaikkan gairahnya hingga tingkat tertinggi. Ditambah lagi dengan desahan merdu yang memenuhi indera pendengarannya.

Sehun memang berniat untuk bermain lembut, agar Luhan selalu menyimpan kenangan percintaan perdana mereka di otaknya dengan baik-baik.

"Sehunh..." Luhan mengerang saat Sehun mulai menggerakkan mulutnya di payudara kirinya dan meremas payudara kanannya yang sudah menegang. Secara bersamaan, dada Luhan membusung akibat rasa nikmat dari gerakan mulut Sehun membasahi dua sisi payudaranya bergantian.

Gerakan Sehun semakin turun dan turun, tidak lupa memberikan tanda kemerahan -kissmark- yang kontras dengan kulit putih Luhan di manapun otaknya memerintah. Setiap inchi lidah Sehun bergerak, maka Luhan akan mendesah berat sebagai gantinya.

Sehun berhenti tepat di depan pusat tubuh Luhan berbalut celana dalam hitam. Kembali menatap Luhan dari tempatnya, sementara kedua tangannya perlahan-lahan menarik celana dalam itu ke bawah. Hingga Sehun benar-benar melihat keindahan seorang wanita untuk pertama kalinya.

Dan Luhan memerah panas mengetahui dirinya telah berakhir telanjang bulat di hadapan suaminya.

Tidak membiarkan sedetikpun Luhan diam tanpa mendesahkan namanya, Sehun mulai melakukan aksinya. Luhan seketika mengerang keras, saat lidah basah dan hangat Sehun menyentuh pusatnya yang sebelumnya sudah basah oleh permainan Sehun di bagian atas tubuhnya. Lalu saat lelaki itu menggerakkan lidahnya semakin intens, Luhan seolah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Ia menjerit, refleks meliukkan tubuhnya membuat Sehun semakin gencar memasukkan lidahnya tanpa merusak lapisan tipis di dalam sana.

"Ahhh..." Hingga kemudian, Luhan menegang, sesuatu memaksa untuk terbebas dan Luhan membiarkannya terbebas. Orgasme pertama seumur hidup Luhan, dan ia mendapatkannya berkat suami yang dicintainya.

Luhan masih terengah-engah. Tubuhnya juga melemas pasca orgasme hebat yang menghantam tubuhnya untuk yang pertama kali. Sehun tentu mengetahui hal itu. Setelah ia membersihkan cairan Luhan dengan lidahnya, ia membiarkan Luhan berdiam sebentar. Sementara Sehun membuka simpul baju handuk di tubuhnya yang telah basah oleh keringat hingga tubuhnya berakhir telanjang seperti Luhan.

Luhan membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam. Ia sudah cukup waktu untuk mengendalikan kerja jantungnya menjadi lebih normal. Pandangannya langsung bersibobrok dengan mata tajam Sehun dan tanpa sadar menurunkan pandangannya ke bawah.

Tubuh Sehun memang sedikit kurus, tetapi ia memiliki bahu lebar dan kokoh, sementara perutnya dihiasi oleh otot-otot hasil olahraga di gym-nya yang rutin. Tubuhnya seputih susu, hampir mirip dengan Luhan yang juga memiliki kulit putih yang sama. Lalu saat matanya semakin turun, ia refleks mengalihkan pandangan. Pipinya semakin memerah, dan jantungnya kembali bertalu untuk satu detiknya melihat kebanggaan Sehun yang keras dan tegak seolah menantang kewarasan Luhan sebagai seorang gadis yang baru mendapat pengalaman pertamanya di atas ranjang bersama lelaki.

Cup!

Kecupan kecil di bibirnya membuat Luhan tersadar. Ia kembali menatap Sehun yang entah sejak kapan sudah melingkupinya lagi. Sehun melumat lagi bibir tipis berlekuk itu, seolah tidak ada kata bosan dalam kamusnya untuk menyentuh bibir itu lagi dan lagi. Luhan membalasnya, sedikit demi sedikit mulai ahli mengikuti alur yang Sehun buat dalam ciuman panas mereka.

"Aku akan datang.", bisik Sehun di telinga kiri Luhan setelah mengakhiri ciuman panas mereka dan Luhan mendesah untuk ciuman penuh gairah itu. "Kau boleh menyakar punggungku jika kau kesakitan."

Suara Sehun terdengar sensual dan berat membuat tubuh Luhan bergetar. Dan semakin bergetar saat rasa sakit perlahan datang seiring dengan milik Sehun yang menerobos masuk di bawah sana.

"Akh!" Luhan berteriak nyaring saat Sehun menghentakan pinggulnya sekali lagi sampai kejantanannya tertanam sempurna di vagina Luhan. Sehun merasakan sedikit cairan merah merembes di area bawah, membuat Sehun tersadar bahwa dirinya berhasil menembus selaput dara Luhan.

Dan tersadar jika Luhan telah menjadi miliknya -sepenuhnya.

Jika Luhan berteriak maka Sehun meringis. Meringis sakit karena kuku tajam Luhan yang menancap di punggungnya, dan meringis pula melihat raut kesakitan hadir di wajah istrinya.

Sehun jauh lebih merasa bersalah dibandingkan merasakan sakit di punggungnya. Luhan pasti merasakan sesuatu yang jauh lebih sakit yang mungkin untuk pertama kali menghujam pusat tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku, Lu." Sehun tidak mampu menemukan kata-kata lain selain meminta maaf. Ia begitu bersalah dan merasa jika dirinyalah yang menyakiti Luhan saat ini. Sementara Luhan hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi menahan sakit namun tetap tersenyum.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Sehun." Luhan mencoba menenangkan Sehun, memberikan pengertian pada Sehun jika ia baik-baik saja. Rasa sakit itu tentunya wajar untuk pertama kali bagi seorang wanita. Ya, Luhan telah menjadi seorang wanita saat ini.

"Bergeraklah, Sehun."

Mata tajam Sehun bergerak gelisah seolah ia ragu. Takut menyakiti Luhan karena nafsu kelelakiannya yang sedang dalam tingkat tertinggi.

"Aku sudah tidak sakit." Luhan mengangguk saat Sehun masih belum menggerakkan pinggulnya. Berinisiatif, Luhan menggerakkan pinggulnya mencoba memancing Sehun. Meskipun dengan rasa malu yang cukup membuat wajahnya semerah tomat. Sedikit menahan perih, Luhan merasakan sakit itu tidak separah awal tadi.

Inisiatif Luhan berhasil, karena Sehun sudah mulai mencari kenikmatannya dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun. Mata tajamnya menatap wajah Luhan yang di penuhi keringat dan memerah. Perpaduan sempurna yang membuat Sehun berfikir tidak akan mampu berhenti mengagumi keindahan istrinya.

"Kau membuatku gila, Lu.", bisik Sehun seraya mengecup singkat daun telinga Luhan.

"Ahhh... Sehunhh... " Luhan mendesah tak terkendali. Rasa sakit yang semula masih dirasakan, perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang, menipis, dan melebur tak tersisa. Tergantikan oleh rasa nikmat yang Sehun tawarkan melalui gerakan pinggulnya yang semakin cepat dan tepat mengenai titik kenikmatan Luhan di dalam sana. Kenikmatan yang menyebar ke seluruh syaraf ditubuhnya.

"Ahh... sssh..." Sehun mendesis samar. Merasakan otot-otot kewanitaan Luhan yang mencengkeram miliknya begitu kuat dan hangat. Seolah memaksa Sehun untuk cepat-cepat mengeluarkan laharnya.

Tempo semakin cepat, desahan memenuhi ruangan, dan tubuh yang dipenuhi peluh. Luhan kembali mendapatkan orgasme, sementara Sehun masih belum ada tanda-tanda akan meraih puncak kenikmatan. Tubuh Sehun masih setia bergerak di atas Luhan yang sudah melemas, tenaga gadis itu telah tersedot habis oleh dua kali pelepasan dahsyat yang ia alami. Ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun, meminta lelaki itu untuk menciumnya dan tentu saja Sehun tidak menolak. Lidahnya menelusuri isi mulut istrinya sementara gerakan di bawah tidak berhenti sedikitpun.

Oh, Sehun memang ahli membagi konsentrasi.

Hingga tiba saat Luhan merasakan kejantanan Sehun yang membesar, gerakannya yang semakin tidak terkendali menyebabkan ranjang berderit semakin keras, dan lelaki itu mendesah tertahan dengan suara beratnya.

"Hahhh..." Sehun datang, memejamkan mata sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Luhan yang beraroma mawar dan campuran keringat.

Cairan milik Sehun terasa hangat bagi Luhan. Mengalir hangat menuju rahimnya yang akan membentuk Sehun-Luhan kecil nanti. Luhan tersenyum di antara tenaganya yang terkuras habis setelah beberapa waktu lalu mendapatkan pelepasannya yang ketiga. Melelahkan, namun rasa bahagia itu tidak bisa dihitung oleh banyaknya angka.

"Terima kasih, Lu."

Luhan mengangguk kecil sebelum mendesah saat Sehun melepas penyatuan mereka. Sehun beralih di samping kanan Luhan, membawa Luhan ke dalam dekapannya dengan tangan kirinya menjadi bantalan bagi Luhan yang benar-benar kehilangan tenaga. Nafas keduanya masih terdengar bersahutan pasca penyatuan perdana mereka.

"Terima kasih, Lu." Sehun kembali mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya sekali lagi.

"Kau sudah mengatakan terima kasih seribu kali hari ini." Dan dibalas Luhan dengan suara malas karena ia nyaris menyambut mimpinya.

Sehun terkekeh. Mengecup dahi Luhan setelah mengusap keringatnya dengan penuh cinta. "Aku tidak akan lelah mengucapkan terima kasih."

Cup! Satu kecupan lagi.

"Terima kasih sudah datang ke hidupku."

Cup! Kecupan lagi.

"Terima kasih telah memberiku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita."

Cup! Satu kecupan yang ke tiga kali.

"Dan terima kasih telah bersedia menjadi istri dan calon ibu dari anak-anakku."

Tidak ada balasan yang berarti dari Luhan. Gadis itu telah menyambut mimpi akibat rasa lelahnya yang luar biasa.

Dengkuran halusnya bahkan terdengar, Sehun tersenyum, memberi kecupan yang panjang untuk terakhir kali sebelum ia menarik Luhan lebih dekat dengannya. Lalu ia ikut menyusul Luhan menyambut mimpi sebelum esok hari terbangun dengan status keduanya yang sudah berbeda.

...

 **_TBC_**

…

Adegan NC PERDANA! Maap kalo kurang hot soalnya aku masih awam sama gitu2an. Sebenernya mau les privat sama GURU-GURU BESAR PERMESUMAN FF HUNHAN di grup (Catet, gurunya ada 2, soalnya ada banyak yg udah senior dalam dunia perNCan :D), tapi… gajadi kkkkk!


	16. Chapter 16

_**Bagi Sehun, Luhan adalah gadis manja dan kekanakan. Namun kenyataannya Luhan lebih kuat dan mandiri dibandingkan apa yang Sehun bayangkan. Dan pada akhirnya, sesuatu menimpa dan penyesalan tidak dapat terelakkan.**_

 _ **~A Chance~**_

 **Chapter 16**

…

Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan mungil Baekhyun yang sedikit dingin. Keduanya tengah berjalan santai, menikmati kerlipan lampu dari kejauhan dan suasana tenang di tepian sungai Han. Ya, setelah menghadiri pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan di gereja, Baekhyun meminta mampir ke sungai Han lebih dulu. Awalnya Chanyeol tidak setuju, karena ia tahu Baekhyun kelelahan setelah ia bekerja dan izin pulang ketika akan berangkat. Awalnya Chanyeol menolak karena tahu kekasihnya perlu istirahat, tapi Baekhyun selalu memiliki cara untuk memaksa Chanyeol memenuhi keinginannya. Dengan sebuah perjanjian kalau hanya jalan-jalan sebentar, jadilah mereka disini sekarang.

" _Bee_ ,"

"Hm?"

"Kapan terakhir kali kita berkencan?", tanya Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menatap langit untuk berfikir.

"Entahlah. Kita terlalu sibuk bekerja hingga tidak berpikiran untuk berkencan."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Walaupun sebenarnya ia sedikit tidak menyetujui bahwa mereka berdua terlalu sibuk bekerja, karena nyatanya Baekhyun-lah yang terlalu bekerja keras sementara Chanyeol tidak seekstrim Baekhyun dalam urusan pekerjaan. Atau mungkin karena pekerjaan Chanyeol yang cukup ringan sebagai CEO perusahaan dibandingkan Baekhyun yang hanya sebagai pelayan cafe?

"Kemarin aku tak sengaja melihatmu di sebuah cafe dan memakai seragam pelayan.", ucap Chanyeol dengan nada dingin. Baekhyun melebarkan mata puppy-nya. Jangan bilang kalau Chanyeol... "Dan cafe itu berbeda dari tempatmu bekerja selama ini."

"Ah, itu..."Baekhyun gelagapan mencari alasan. Tidak mungkin ia bercerita jujur pada Chanyeol kalau ia bekerja part time di dua tempat sekaligus.

"Apa ibu membuatmu dipecat lagi?"

"T-tidak."

"Lalu? Kau bekerja di dua tempat sekaligus?"

Baekhyun menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya. Tebakan Chanyeol seratus persen benar dan ia tidak tahu harus membela diri seperti apa.

"Dan tidak meminta izinku?"

Bibir Baekhyun yang terkatup rapat membuat Chanyeol mendesah kecewa. Ia menganggap keterdiaman Baekhyun adalah jawaban _ya_. Dan kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun tidak meminta izin atau bahkan memberitahunya itulah yang membuatnya cukup kecewa.

Kekecewaan Chanyeol beralasan. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun terlalu memfosir diri untuk bekerja sementara ia masih menjadi mahasiswi aktif. Kalau saja Baekhyun meminta izinnya terlebih dahulu, mungkin Chanyeol bisa memberi pengertian pada gadis itu sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi akibat kekeraskepalaannya.

"Kau seharusnya meminta izinku terlebih dahulu, Baek!" Tanpa sadar, kekecewaan membuat nada bicara Chanyeol meninggi dan terdengar kasar bagi Baekhyun. Dan nada suara itu bukanlah yang ingin Baekhyun dengar. Baekhyun tidak suka nada kasar atau bentakan, karena itu akan mengingatkannya pada sang ayah yang selalu berbuat demikian ketika mabuk.

Mendadak emosi Baekhyun tersulut. Dua detik sebelum Chanyeol berbicara kasar padanya, Baekhyun sudah berniat membuka mulut untuk meminta maaf. Namun tiga detik berikutnya, bukan kata maaf yang ia utarakan, melainkan, "Kau bukan siapa-siapaku! Kau bukan ayahku, kau bukan kakakku! Jadi untuk apa aku meminta izin padamu?!"

"BAEKHYUN!"

Baekhyun tersentak. Alih-alih semakin tersulut emosi, Baekhyun justru melangkah mundur dengan takut. Kakinya bergetar, dan bibir tipisnya yang juga bergetar menahan isakan. Emosinya tiba-tiba padam, tergantikan oleh ketakutan parah saat Chanyeol berteriak, tepat didepan wajahnya.

"AKU BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPAMU KAU BILANG? APA ARTINYA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MENGANGGAPKU? APA SELAMA INI AKU HANYA BAYANGAN BAGIMU, BYUN BAEKHYUN?!"

Chanyeol lepas kendali. Ia seolah lupa jika yang menjadi lawan bicaranya saat ini adalah Byun Baekhyun, seorang gadis yang memiliki kenangan menyakitkan ketika mendengar seseorang berbicara kasar padanya. Chanyeol tidak tahu darimana ia mendapatkan satu keberanian untuk membentak kekasihnya, dimana hal itu selalu ia hindari dan memilih mengalah atas pertengkaran mereka sebelum-sebelumnya.

Namun untuk kali ini Chanyeol tidak bisa mengalah. Sudut hatinya terlanjur tergores oleh perkataan Baekhyun yang seolah menganggapnya tidak berarti, yang menganggapnya hanya orang lain yang _kebetulan_ menjadi kekasih gadis itu. Tentu siapa saja akan merasakan apa yang saat ini dirasakan Chanyeol. Kesal, marah, kecewa. Bercampur aduk hingga teriakan kecewa harus ia keluarkan demi menyampaikan amarahnya.

Hanya saja Chanyeol tidak tahu, jika perlahan jarak Baekhyun semakin jauh dari dirinya. Nyali gadis itu menciut, sedangkan rasa penyesalan melambung besar karena kesalahan kata yang ia lontarkan adalah penyebab utama mengapa Chanyeol bisa semarah sekarang. Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat sisi Chanyeol yang penuh emosi seperti saat ini.

"Chan, kau salah paham." Baekhyun mencoba bicara dengan suara yang ia kumpulkan dengan susah payah. Ia memberanikan diri untuk mendekat, namun tingkat keberaniannya terlalu rendah untuk menatap manik mata Chanyeol yang tertutup kabut emosi. Alhasil Baekhyun hanya menunduk, memandangi sepatu fantofel mahal milik Chanyeol yang menurutnya lebih menarik timbang menatap pemiliknya. Atau lebih tepatnya, lebih tidak menakutkan dibandingkan Chanyeol sendiri. "Kumohon tenanglah."

Sunyi beberapa saat. Chanyeol seolah menyadari kesalahannya yang telah membuat Baekhyun ketakutan terhadapnya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas, bagaimana raut ketakutan itu dan getaran samar pada bahu mungil kekasihnya. Tapi tetap saja, ia berusaha tidak perduli. Kekecewaan terlanjur mengalir di arterinya dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

"Ya, aku tahu.", sela Chanyeol dengan suara yang kelewat rendah. Sudah dipastikan seberapa besar rasa kecewa lelaki itu namun ia tidak bisa meluapkan emosinya. Tidak untuk _gadisnya_ yang membenci bentakan atau teriakan keras. "Aku hanya lelaki gila yang mengejarmu tanpa lelah."

 _Tidak, Chanyeol!_

"Aku hanya lelaki bodoh yang selalu membelamu kapanpun Ibu berusaha menjatuhkanmu."

 _Kau tidak bodoh, Park Chanyeol!_ Baekhyun menggeleng keras.

"Dan mungkin aku memang tidak ada artinya untukmu."

 _Kumohon, Chan! Cukup!_ Baekhyun menggeleng semakin kuat. Ia ingin bicara tetapi tenggorokannya seolah terikat.

"Tapi kau harus tahu satu hal, Byun Baekhyun. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku tidak ingin kau terlalu memfosir dirimu terlalu jauh untuk bekerja. Kau juga manusia, Baek. Tenagamu bukan tenaga kuda yang bisa kuat menahan beban pekerjaan sepanjang waktu, belum lagi kuliahmu. Aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan, jatuh sakit, dan itu lebih membuatku tersiksa dibandingkan masalah kita dengan Ibuku."

Air mata Baekhyun meleleh deras. Kalimat lembut yang Chanyeol lontarkan rupanya berakibat buruk pada hatinya yang tergores. Sama seperti ia yang menyakiti hati Chanyeol dengan kata-kata kasarnya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Di satu sisi, Baekhyun terenyuh ketika Chanyeol memperhatkan dan mengkhawatirkannya. Namun di sisi lain, Baekhyun juga marah, marah kepada dirinya sendiri yang tidak menghargai kepedulian Chanyeol dan justru mengatakan jika Chanyeol bukan siapa-siapa untuknya.

Seharusnya Baekhyun ingat, jika Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang perduli dengannya. Jauh lebih perduli dibandingkan Ayah atau Kakaknya yang memilih hidup di atas sokongan wanita kaya.

"Chan… maaf… maafkan aku… aku-"

"Baek,"

Baekhyun mendongak dan mencoba menatap mata Chanyeol yang entah mengapa membuat Baekhyun memiliki firasat buruk.

"Kurasa kita perlu berjalan sendiri dulu."

Dan air mata Baekhyun kembali menetes. Semakin parah karena Baekhyun menganggap ini adalah jawaban dari firasat buruknya.

"Kau perlu memahami siapa aku untukmu, dan sebaliknya." _Aku tidak mau berpisah. Aku tidak mau, Chan!_

"Aku akan memberimu waktu, dan kau bisa datang kapanpun jika kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya. Dan aku janji untuk tidak mengganggumu di saat itu."

"Chan-"

"Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Baekhyun tidak memiliki kesempatan bicara, dan Chanyeol seolah buta dengan kondisi Baekhyun yang penuh air mata.

...

"Bertengkar dengan kekasih disaat hari kebahagiaan sepupumu bukanlah hal yang bagus, sayang."

Bertemu dengan Taehyung di depan pintu flat-nya bukanlah pilihan baik untuk Baekhyun. Ia tahu Taehyung tidak akan mengunjunginya jika lelaki itu tidak menginginkan sesuatu, namun Baekhyun sangat ingin cepat-cepat mencapai kamarnya, mengunci diri, dan bersembunyi dalam selimut untuk menangis sejadi-jadinya. Menangisi sebentuk kesalahan besar yang telah ia lakukan pada Chanyeol hingga hubungan keduanya menjadi kacau.

"Minggir! Aku tidak butuh nasehatmu!"

"Hey! Hey! Sopan-lah sedikit pada kakakmu, Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun mengerang kesal saat Taehyung melarangnya untuk masuk ke dalam flat dengan cara mencengkeram tangannya.

"Kau bahkan tidak pantas untuk menjadi seorang kakak!"

"Hey! Jaga bicaramu adik kecil!"

"Cepat katakan apa maumu datang kemari!"

"Ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Apa? Jangan bertele-tele.", ucap Baekhyun berusaha tenang dalam kondisi _mood_ yang turun drastic, dan kini ditambah dengan kehadiran sang kakak yang membuatnya berspekulasi bahwa ada hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi.

"Aku ingin menanyakan tentang…" Taehyung menyeringai, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang adik yang diam tanpa ekspresi. "Seorang wanita yang kau temui di restoran. Dua hari yang lalu."

Satu detik kemudian, mata Baekhyun membulat. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba menegang dan tangannya refleks mendorong Taehyung menjauh dari tubuhnya. "A-apa maksudmu?"

Taehyung tertawa. Suatu jenis tawa yang meremehkan dan terdengar jahat ditelinga Baekhyun. "Jangan berbohong padaku, Baekhyun. Aku tahu kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

Dan Baekhyun terdiam, berfikir keras bagaimana caranya ia bisa terbebas dari topik satu itu.

Karena ia ingin menjaga keselamatan seseorang yang saat ini bersembunyi di flatnya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Taehyung.

…

 **[FLASHBACK]**

 **2 hari yang lalu…**

 **Hujan mengguyur tepat saat Baekhyun keluar dari restoran tempat kerjanya sore itu. Padahal langit masih cerah beberapa menit yang lalu, namun entah kenapa justru hujan deras yang menyambut Baekhyun untuk pulang.**

" **Apa** _ **Doggaebi**_ **sedang bersedih?", gumam Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan sebuah payung lipat dari tasnya. Ia menggunakan payung itu dan mulai berjalan menembus hujan agar ia cepat sampai di halte bus. Hujan yang deras membuat Baekhyun harus sedikit merundukkan kepala, dan…**

 **BRAK!**

" **Akh!" Baekhyun mengeluh untuk tubuhnya yang tertabrak bahu seseorang dan membuatnya harus terjatuh di atas jalan yang basah. Baekhyun ingin mengumpat, terlebih tubuhnya tidak lagi terlindungi payung karena payung itu terlempar cukup jauh setelah Baekhyun terkejut.**

" **M-maaf. Maafkan aku."**

 **Namun Baekhyun tidak jadi mengumpat. Karena selain seseorang yang menabraknya adalah seorang wanita, ia juga seperti mengenal wajah wanita itu, disamping kondisi penuh lebam dan rambut berantakan wanita itu.**

 **Ya, Baekhyun yakin pernah melihat wanita itu, dan ketika Baekhyun mengingatnya, mata** _ **puppy**_ **itu melebar.**

" **Anda… anda Nyonya Li Juan, kan?"**

 **Wanita itu tersentak saat Baekhyun mengetahui namanya. Ketakutan kembali melanda dirinya dan ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.**

" **Kumohon, jangan beritahu suamiku. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya, maksudku, untuk sekarang. Kumohon, Nona.", mohon Li Juan dengan ekspresi takut luar biasa. Baekhyun jelas terkejut dan penasaran. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Li Juan dengan suaminya, yang berarti itu adalah ayah kandung Baekhyun?**

" **Ny-nyonya, sebaiknya kita berteduh dulu. Ayo." Baekhyun menuntun wanita itu dengan hati-hati menuju ke restoran tempatnya bekerja. Setidaknya Baekhyun bisa membawakan minuman hangat untuk menenangkan Li Juan yang gemetar ketakutan itu.**

 **Lima menit Baekhyun mempersiapkan teh hangat untuk Li Juan. Ia kemudian duduk di hadapan Li Juan dan mulai mengamati dalam diam, dari atas ke bawah selagi wanita itu meminum tehnya.**

 **Baju kotor, rambut berantakan, dan luka lebam di sekitar bibirnya. Bibir Baekhyun terasa gatal untuk bertanya, namun ia menahan rasa penasaran itu sebab itu bukanlah urusannya. Satu-satunya hal yang berputar di pikiran Baekhyun yaitu, apa ayahnya menjadi penyebab dari kondisi buruk Li Juan saat ini? Mengingat sang ayah memang memiliki watak keras dan mudah melayangkan pukulan.**

 **Beberapa menit kemudian, Li Juan nampak jauh lebih tenang dari pertama kali Baekhyun melihatnya. Baekhyun bersyukur, ia sempat membawa sebah handuk kecil di dalam tasnya sehingga ia bisa meminjamkannya kepada Li Juan, sekedar mengeringkan sedikit tubuhnya.**

" **Apa anda sudah baik?", tanya Baekhyun dan Li Juan tersenyum tipis. Ya, dirinya sudah lebih baik dan semua berkat gadis yang baru ia temui namun entah darimana bisa mengetahui namanya.**

" **Jauh lebih baik, terima kasih** _ **Agashi.**_ **", jawab Li Juan, lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Li Juan."**

 **Baekhyun membalas uluran tangan itu. "Aku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun.", dengan sedikit ragu menyebut nama marganya.**

 **Sepertinya Li Juan tidak menyadari nama marga Baekhyun yang sama dengan suaminya. "Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Dan, bolehkah aku tahu sesuatu?"**

" **Ya?"**

" **Darimana kau tahu namaku?"**

 **Baekhyun kontan terdiam. Ia bingung, haruskah ia mengatakan sejujurnya? Mengatakan jika ia adalah putri kandung Byun Seung Ho dan otomatis menjadi anak tiri wanita itu.**

" **Apa kau mengenal suamiku? Sungguh, aku rasa ini kali pertama kita bertemu.", tambah Li Juan penuh rasa penasaran.**

 **Sepertinya, Baekhyun harus jujur kali ini. "A-aku adalah putrinya."**

" **Apa?!" Keterkejutan tampak jelas di wajah Li Juan. Wajar saja, ia tidak menyangka jika gadis dihadapannya adalah putri dari suami barunya. Dengan kata lain, Baekhyun adalah anak suaminya selain Taehyung. "Apa… apa kau serius?"**

" **Ya. Aku adalah putri kandung Byun Seung Ho."**

" **K-kenapa aku baru tahu, maksudku, Taehyung…"**

" **Ya, Taehyung adalah kakakku. Aku memang memilih diasuh ibuku dibandingkan ayah. Aku sudah lelah dengan perlakuan kasar ayah dan- oh! M-maaf." Baekhyun seketika membungkam mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Tidak sepantasnya ia mengumbar keburukan sang ayah di masa lalu pada istri barunya. Bukan tidak mungkin jika sang ayah sudah berbahagia dengan wanita ini.**

" **Apa memang ayahmu seperti itu?", tanya Li Juan membuat Baekhyun mendongak. Gadis itu mengangguk dengan ragu.**

" **Maaf.", cicitnya merasa bersalah.**

" **Apa** _ **dia**_ **juga melakukan hal itu pada ibumu?"**

 **Dahi Baekhyun mengernyit, tidak mengerti maksud** _ **hal itu**_ **yang dimaksud Li Juan. "H-hal itu?"**

" **Berbicara kasar, memukul, menampar untuk menumpahkan emosinya?"**

" **Ny-nyonya…"**

" **Hiks…"**

 **Baekhyun refleks berdiri dan mendatangi wanita itu lebih dekat. Meminjamkan bahunya untuk bersandar Li Juan yang saat ini menangis dan terisak cukup keras. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, kecuali memberi elusan lembut agar wanita itu lebih tenang.**

 **Meskipun dirinya sendiri tidak kalah kalut dengan berbagai pikiran yang memenuhi otaknya. Sebentar saja, Baekhyun sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi dengan Li Juan. Tentang mengapa wanita itu berlarian, dengan pakaian basah kuyup, kondisi berantakan dan penuh luka lebam.**

 **Ayahnya. Pasti ayahnya yang berada dibalik semua ini. Tentu Baekhyun masih ingat bagaimana perlakuan ayahnya dulu, saat pulang dengan bau alkohol dan tubuh sempoyongan, memukuli ibunya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Hanya saja Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa ayahnya berbuat demikian pada istri barunya.**

" **Sshh, tenanglah Nyonya…" Baekhyun mencoba membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan.**

" **Bawa aku pergi, Baekhyun-ssi.", ucap Li Juan sambil terisak.**

" **Huh?" Baekhyun berharap telinganya tidak salah mendengar ucapan Li Juan.**

" **Aku tidak ingin bertemu ayahmu, untuk sekarang. Kumohon, hanya kau yang bisa menlongku, Baekhyun-ssi."**

" **Tapi…" Baekhyun ragu karena ia tidak ingin ikut campur lagi urusan ayah ataupun kakaknya yang tidak jauh dari kata kelicikan.**

" **Kumohon, aku tidak ingin mendapat perlakuan kasarnya lagi."**

 **Baekhyun luluh. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya ada seseorang yang meminta bantuannya hingga memohon seperti itu. Mungkin Li Juan benar, hanya Baekhyun yang bisa melindunginya.**

 **Dan mungkin ini kesempatan Baekhyun untuk menolong seseorang yang berkaitan dengan perilaku kasar ayahnya, setelah dulu ia hanya bisa menangis melihat ibunya menderita.**

" **Baiklah, Nyonya. Kau bisa menginap di rumahku sampai kapanpun kau mau."**

 **[FLASHBACK OFF]**

…

"Ah, maksudmu ibu tirimu?" Baekhyun balik bertanya. Mencoba bersikap santai untuk menghindari kecurigaan Taehyung bahwa ia-lah yang menyembunyikan _wanita itu_. "Aku hanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya."

"Cih, kau tidak pandai berbohong Byun Baekhyun.", ujar Taehyung meremehkan.

"Kau fikir aku berbohong?" Baekhyun tanpa sadar menaikkan anda suaranya. "Aku memang tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya. Dengan luka lebam dan kondisi berantakan. Sebenarnya apa yang ayah _mu_ lakukan pada wanita itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Okay. Aku tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu dan sejak awal aku memang tidak berniat mencampuri apapun yang kau dan ayah _mu_ lakukan. Tapi apa? Kau tetap saja datang ke _flat_ -ku dan bicara seolah hubungan kita sangat dekat."

"Seharusnya kau senang aku masih perhatian padamu. Coba perlihatkan bentuk perhatian wanita tua itu, apa yang kau dapatkan? Kau bahkan harus tinggal di tempat sekumuh ini."

"Setidaknya aku tidak melakukan hal licik untuk mendapatkan rumah bagus dan uang banyak!"

PLAK!

Dalam sepersekian detik, Baekhyun merasakan pipi sebelah kirinya memanas berkat tangan Taehyung. Ia mengusap pipinya kasar, dan mengumpat dalam hati. Cih, ternyata buah tidak jauh dari pohonnya.

Byun Taehyung sukses membuat emosinya meledak tak karuan. "JANGAN MENDATANGIKU LAGI, BAJINGAN!"

Luhan tidak perduli jika orang-orang akan terganggu dengan teriakannya di tengah malam. Ia hanya ingin mengekspresikan kekesalan dan kemarahannya. Kemarahan yang berbuntut dari pertengkarannya dengan Chanyeol dan ditambah dengan olokan secara tidak langsung kepada ibunya.

BRAK!

Baekhyun menutup pintunya dengan keras. Tubuhnya langsung luruh di depan pintu dan ia menyembunyikan tangisnya di antara lengannya.

Baekhyun merasa dirinya tidak pernah berbuat sangat jahat di masa lalu, tapi kenapa Tuhan seolah tidak lelah memberi ujian untuknya?

…

Pukul empat pagi. Waktu yang masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun, namun Sehun terpaksa membuka kedua kelopak matanya karena suatu suara mengganggu tidurnya.

Mata tajamnya terbuka pelan. Perlu lima detik bagi Sehun untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya temaram dari sebuah lampu tidur di sebelahnya, dan detik berikutnya ia menyadari jika Luhan tidak berada dalam pelukannya.

"Luhan?", panggil Sehun dengan suara khas baru bangun tidur. Tidak ada jawaban, lelaki itu memutuskan untuk mencari Luhan dan turun mengambil pakaiannya di atas lantai.

Sehun ingat bahwa sesuatu yang membangunkannya adalah suara-suara gemericik air. Dan benar, suara itu memang berasal dari kamar mandi yang berada di ujung kamar.

Baru saja Sehun ingin mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, untuk memastikan Luhan didalam, pintu kamar mandi itu terlebih dahulu terbuka dan menampilkan sebuah tubuh yang hanya berbalut handuk yang menutupi daerah dada hingga paha atasnya. Sedangkan rambut panjang itu tampak basah dengan titik-titik air masih turun melewati kulitnya yang terbuka, membuat jejak mengkilap yang membuat Sehun menelan ludah kasar.

"S-sehun? A-apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau sudah bangun?", tanya Luhan penuh keterkejutan. Tidak menyangka ia sudah disambut dengan keberadaan Sehun saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuh dari jejak percintaannya dengan Sehun semalam.

Pertanyaan Luhan membuat Sehun tersentak. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke lain arah selama tidak memandang tubuh Luhan yang luar biasa mengganggu kelelakiannya. Apalagi saat ini gadis itu berusaha menutupi tubuhnya dengan lengan rantingnya dengan kikuk.

"Aku hanya ingin mencarimu karena kau tidak ada di pelukanku."

Jawaban Sehun kontan membuat Luhan tertawa dan mengurangi keterkejutannya. "Aku hanya ingin mandi. Tubuhku lengket dan tidak nyaman."

Lengket dan tidak nyaman? Seketika Sehun mengingat momen berharganya dengan Luhan beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia tahu pasti apa yang membuat tubuh Luhan lengket, apalagi kalau bukan karena keringat dan jejak cairan cinta mereka berdua.

Dan mengingat itu bukanlah hal yang bagus karena Sehun merasakan bagian selatannya berkedut menginginkan sesuatu yang tidak jauh dari tubuh Luhan yang masih berdiri kikuk tanpa berniat mengganti handuknya.

"Sehun? Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa berkeringat?"

Oh, Sehun bahkan tidak sadar jika butir keringat mulai menghiasi dahinya. Sehun harus menahan nafas saat Luhan mengusap butir-butir keringat itu tanpa tahu suaminya tengah susah payah menahan gairahnya agar tidak meletup. Bagaimana tidak, Luhan mengangkat sebelah tangannya sementara tangan lainnya memegang ujung handuk agar tidak terjatuh. Pemandangan yang terlihat begitu seksi di mata Sehun.

"Aku akan berganti baju dahulu. Tunggulah di ranjang sebentar.", ucap Luhan kemudian menarik tangannya dan berniat berbalik. Namun baru satu langkah dan ia belum sampai memasuki kamar mandi lagi, sebuah tangan lebih dulu menahannya. Menahannya dengan rengkuhan kuat dan ditambah lagi dengan sapuan nafas hangat di leher Luhan membuat tungkai kaki gadis itu serasa membeku di tempat.

"Apa sudah tidak sakit?", tanya Sehun sedikit tidak jelas karena suaranya teredam oleh rambut basah Luhan. Rupanya lelaki itu tengah asyik menghirup aroma mawar dari tubuh istrinya.

"A-apanya yang sakit? Aku tidak sak- oh!" Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Sepertinya ia baru memahami bagian mana dari tubuhnya yang merasa sakit dan menjadi arah pertanyaan Sehun. Lalu tiba-tiba saja, wajah Luhan memerah malu. Ia hampir melupakan jika tugasnya sebagai istri untuk melayani suaminya tidak hanya untuk tadi malam. Ia harus menyiapkan tubuhnya kapanpun Sehun mau. Dan _mungkin_ , sekarang.

"S-sudah tidak. Aku baru saja berendam di air hangat jadi rasa sakitnya berku- ahh…" Setelah mendapat jawaban Luhan, secepat kilat Sehun menyeringai dan menyentak handuk yang melilit tubuh Luhan dan membuangnya sembarangan. Sebelum menangkup dada Luhan dari arah belakang dengan sebelah tangannya sementara tangan lain menahan tubuh Luhan yang nyaris terjatuh akibat perlakuannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Sehunhh ahh…" Luhan mendesahkan nama Sehun saat lelaki itu semakin gencar meremas dada Luhan dengan tempo cepat dan bibir yang tidak berhenti mengeksplor leher Luhan yang sebelumnya telah dihiasi bekas kemerahan sisa malam panas mereka. Posisi mereka yang terlalu dekat membuat Luhan merasakan sesuatu menusuk bagian belakangnya, dan pipinya semakin memerah membayangkan apa _sesuatu_ itu.

Sadar jika posisi mereka tidak cukup bagus, Sehun berjalan mundur dan membawa tubuh Luhan untuk ia baringkan di ranjang.

Sehun menghentikan aktivitasnya setelah tubuh Luhan terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang. Nafas gadis itu terdengar berkejaran, seolah ia baru saja melakukan lari marathon yang menguras tenaga. Padahal tidak demikian, karena kelakuan Sehun-lah yang membuat Luhan menjadi tidak memiliki tenaga lagi.

Selagi membiarkan Luhan mengatur nafas, Sehun kembali melepas kaos dan celananya yang baru ia pakai beberapa menit yang lalu. Melepasnya hingga ia kembali telanjang seperti Luhan yang kini mulai mengurangi rasa malunya. Ia tidak mungkin malu terus-terusan di hadapan Sehun, kan?

Sehun lalu menindih Luhan dan terdiam beberapa detik untuk mengagumi paras mengagumkan milik istrinya. Bagi Sehun, Luhan terlihat jauh lebih cantik dengan wajah memerah dan keringat membasahi setiap jengkal tubuhnya.

"Kau sangat cantik, Lu." Sehun mencuri satu kecupan di bibir manis Luhan yang belum sempat ia jamah dari tadi. Setelahnya, Sehun tidak memberi kesempatan Luhan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih karena lelaki itu lebih dulu membungkam bibir manis itu dengan ciuman panjang nan memabukkan. Mencecap, melumat, dan memasukkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Luhan untuk berperang lidah. Luhan akui, Sehun memang ahli berciuman hingga membuatnya tidak ingin melepaskan tautan yang berhasil membuat dadanya berdebar kencang, perut bergejolak dan kepalanya pening oleh gairah.

Dua menit kemudian, ciuman itu terlepas dan meninggalkan jejak berupa lelehan saliva yang bercampur menjadi satu. Meskipun demikian, Sehun tidak berniat menjauhkan wajahnya dan memilih menempelkan kening berkeringat mereka berdua. Sehun menghadiahi sebuah kecupan sayang di kening istrinya yang membuat mata rusa gadis itu menatap sayu.

"Apa kau ingin tidur?", tanya Sehun disertai jilatan ringan di tulang selangka Luhan.

"Emmh…" Lenguhan menjadi jawaban Sehun atas pertanyaannya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, sayang…", bisik Sehun semakin seduktif dengan memperlebar jangkauan lidahnya di sekitar leher Luhan dan perlahan menurun.

"Emmh… tidak- akh!" Luhan menjerit. Matanya berkunang-kunang dan ia kehilangan seluruh fungsi tubuhnya. Jemari Sehun begitu lihai bermain di bawah sana. Menggoda dan menarik ulur kewarasan Luhan dengan mendorong masuk dua jarinya semakin dalam hingga mengenai titik terdalam yang membuat Luhan menggelinjang bagai cacing kepanasan. Luhan tidak lagi memahami definisi dari rasa perih pusat tubuhnya karena ia tidak merasakan apapun kecuali… rasa nikmat yang teramat.

"Shh…" Sehun mendesis. Merasakan jemarinya terjepit kuat oleh otot-otot kewanitaan Luhan membuat fantasinya meliar. Membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika _miliknya_ yang menggantikan jari itu ke dalam sana?

"Apa masih sakit, Lu?", tanya Sehun terlebih dahulu, tidak ingin nafsu kelelakiannya membuat Luhan tersakiti. Tentu Sehun lebih memilih menahan nafsu daripada harus melihat Luhan kesakitan karena keperawannya yang baru terenggut malam tadi, dan Luhan harus kembali merasakannya.

Gerakan jemari Sehun yang nyaris meleburkan jiwa Luhan terhenti. Perlahan Luhan membuka matanya yang semula tertutup, menatap sayu Sehun yang terlihat ragu untuk melakukan keinginannya.

"Aku tidak sakit Sehun. Tidak sedikitpun.", jawab Luhan penuh ketegasan. Ia jujur, karena ia percaya rasa sakit itu akan memudar dengan sendirinya. "Berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku.", tambahnya seraya tersenyum lembut.

Senyum yang membuat Sehun luluh dan bernafas lega.

"Baiklah." Sehun terkekeh. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya tepat di atas Luhan dan perlahan menurunkan pinggulnya.

"Lagipula…" Sebelum Sehun meluncur, Luhan kembali mencicit. Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunggu gadis itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Lagipula?"

"Lagipula aku juga menginginkanmu…"

Sehun menyeringai. Sangat senang karena akhirnya Luhan berani mengungkapkan isi hatinya, meski dengan wajah memerah menahan malu. Tingkah lakunya membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan dan membuat Sehun tidak mampu menahan diri lagi.

"OH!"

Dalam sekali sentakan, Sehun memasukkan dirinya ke dalam lubang hangat Luhan. Pekikan menjadi respon Luhan saat merasakan sesuatu yang keras, panjang dan panas memasuki pusat dirinya yang telah basah oleh permainan jemari Sehun sebelumnya. Lengan Sehun menjadi pelampiasan Luhan untuk mengekspresikan kenikmatan yang mendera setiap sel tubuhnya.

Sehun menggeram rendah. Sesuai fantasi liarnya, Sehun benar-benar merasakan dinding vagina Luhan mencengkeram miliknya dengan begitu kuat. Ia memejamkan mata, meresapi kenikmatan itu dan sungguh! Sehun tidak ingin berhenti. Pinggulnya terus bergerak maju dan mundur, berusaha menemukan apa yang ia butuhkan untuk meleburkan gairah keduanya menjadi abu.

…

Pukul lima lebih tujuh belas menit, keduanya selesai dengan nafas terengah dan badan super lengket oleh keringat. Perlahan Sehun melepas penyatuan mereka dan membawa Luhan yang lemas kehabisan tenaga ke dalam rengkuhan hangatnya. Mengelus surai Luhan yang masih basah karena Luhan baru saja mandi pukul empat tadi.

"Rambutmu masih basah.", ucap Sehun sambil terkekeh geli.

"Aku memang baru mandi dan mencuci rambut." Luhan mendengus. "Tetapi seseorang tidak mengizinkanku untuk mengganti baju dan mengeringkan rambutku."

"Oke, maafkan aku, sayang." Sehun tertawa dan Luhan tidak memiliki banyak tenaga untuk ikut tertawa. "Sekarang tidurlah."

"Hmm." Sehun mengelus punggung telanjang Luhan, selagi istrinya itu berusaha memasuki alam mimpi. Tidak terlalu sulit untuk mengundang rasa kantuk karena sejak awal Luhan memang sudah kelelahan pasca acara pernikahan kemarin.

"Sehun," gumam Luhan dengan deru nafas yang menabrak langsung dada Sehun. "Berjanjilah."

"Berjanji untuk?"

"Untuk tidak mengotoriku lagi setelah aku mandi nanti. Untuk yang ketiga kalinya."

Sehun tersenyum gemas dan mengecup puncak kepala Luhan. "Aku tidak bisa berjanji, Sayang."

"Ck!"

"Sekarang tidurlah. Nanti kita harus memberi penghormatan kepada Ayah dan Ibu."

…

"Luhan, kenapa Ibu tidak melihat Bibimu datang di pernikahan kalian kemarin?"

Kunyahan Luhan berhenti dan ia mendongak. Benar, ia sudah memikirkan hal tersebut dari kemarin. Kemana bibinya? Kenapa tidak ada satupun anggota keluarga dari orangtuanya yang datang? Meskipun Luhan tidak mengharap kehadiran Byun Seung Ho, paling tidak ia tidak ingin terlihat _sendiri_.

Sehun dan Luhan saat ini tengah berada di kediaman keluarga Oh, setelah pagi tadi mereka mengunjungi pemakaman tempat peristirahatan Tuan dan Nyonya Xi. Masih teringat jelas saat Sehun menenangkan Luhan yang tak kunjung berhenti menangis pagi tadi. Sudah jelas, Luhan pasti merasakan kesedihan dan rasa haru yang sama besar ketika berdiri di antara makam orangtuanya dalam status yang berbeda. Sehun membutuhkan waktu tiga jam untuk merenguh tubuh istrinya, membisikan kata-kata menenangkan dan membuat Luhan kembali ke kondisi semula, dan itu artinya mereka baru tiba di kediaman keluarga Oh saat tengah hari. Dan setelah upacara kecil, semuanya berkumpul di tengah meja makan untuk makan siang.

"Aku tidak tahu, Ibu. Aku sudah memberitahunya, tapi entah kenapa beliau tidak datang. Beliau juga tidak memberikan alasannya.", jawab Luhan dengan ekspresi yang sedikit murung.

Ah, Sehun baru mengingat hal itu juga. Terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Bibi Luhan –Nyonya Li Juan- satu minggu yang lalu, saat beliau datang ke kantornya untuk mendengar pembacaan surat wasiat Tuan Xi.

"Mungkin beliau sedang sibuk.", tambah Sehun.

"Sampai melupakan acara pernikahan keponakannya?" Mata rusa Luhan yang berkaca-kaca beralih ke Sehun. Pandangan mata itu seolah memberi pertanda bagi Sehun bahwa sesuatu akan terjadi jika ia tidak menghentikannya segera.

"Sssst… jangan dipikirkan." Sehun melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Luhan dan mengelusnya pelan, mencoba untuk tidak membuat Luhan menangis lagi karena ia tahu Luhan sudah terlalu lelah menangis.

"Sehun benar, Lu. Sebaiknya kau berfikir positif. Itu lebih baik daripada harus berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, padahal belum tentu bibimu sengaja melupakannya.", tukas Tuan Oh.

Luhan mengangguk dalam pelukan Sehun. Perlahan ia memposisikan tubuhnya seperti semula dan menangkis air mata yang nyaris terjatuh di matanya.

"Cha! Ayo habiskan makananmu. Ibu sudah susah payah membuatkan semua makanan ini.", ucap Nyonya Oh mencairkan suasana.

Luhan kembali tersenyum cerah, dan Sehun bersyukur untuk itu. Tangan lelaki itu menggenggam erat jemari Luhan di atas pahanya dan mengusapnya pelan.

" _Syukurlah kau tidak lagi membahasnya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jika kau tahu bahwa bibimu sedang bersembunyi di tempat Baekhyun."_

…

 **_TBC_**

…

 **Wish untuk tahun depan, SEMOGA ADA KEAJAIBAN BAGI HHS DAN HHHS AGAR HUNHAN BISA KETEMUAN, TAKING SELCA, DAN KETANGKEP DISPET (?) LAGI BERDUAAN. KKKKK!**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR, ALL! ^^**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Bagi Sehun, Luhan adalah gadis manja dan kekanakan. Namun kenyataannya Luhan lebih kuat dan mandiri dibandingkan apa yang Sehun bayangkan. Dan pada akhirnya, sesuatu menimpa dan penyesalan tidak dapat terelakkan.**_

 _ **~A Chance~**_

 **Chapter 17**

…

 **[FLASHBACK]**

 **Wedding Day…**

 **Sehun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi yang berada dalam ruangan khusus pengantin pria. Kegugupan pra pemberkatan membuat kantung kemihnya terasa penuh dengan cepat dan ia perlu waktu berlama-lama dalam kamar mandi untuk mempersiapkan diri lebih baik lagi. Dan ketika ia keluar, ruangan itu kosong. Tidak ada satupun yang menemani Sehun di ruangan itu, setelah Chanyeol dan Jongin berpamitan untuk pergi ke gereja terlebih dahulu serta seorang pegawai Wedding Organizer yang entah pergi kemana.**

 **Sehun menduduki sofa, menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Sungguh, Sehun baru merasakan kegugupan yang teramat dalam sejarah kehidupannya. Kegugupan yang jauh lebih besar dibandingkan dengan pertama kali Sehun menjabat sebagai pimpinan perusahaan.**

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

 **Sehun tidak bergeming, mengira seseorang yang mengetuk pintu itu adalah pegawai Wedding Organizer sehingga ia tidak mengalihkan fokusnya dari jam tangan yang menunjukkan waktu sebelum ia harus keluar dan menunggu di depan altar.**

" **Oh Sehun-ssi."**

 **Untuk suara perempuan yang memanggilnya, Sehun menoleh. Pintu sudah terbuka lebar dan Sehun jelas terkejut mendapati siapa perempuan itu. "Baekhyun-ssi?", tanya Sehun memastikan.**

 **Gadis itu tidak bergeming. Sehun mempersilahkannya duduk di sofa, berhadapan dengannya. "Apa kau mencari Chanyeol? Sepertinya dia sudah ke gereja bersama Jongin.", ucap Sehun dan Baekhyun menggeleng.**

" **Aku sudah bertemu Chanyeol dan pamit ke toilet untuk bertemu denganmu.", ucap Baekhyun, tanpa sadar memainkan tangannya yang basah oleh keringat dingin.**

" **Bertemu denganku?" Sehun tentu saja bingung, sebab selama ini ia tidak memiliki urusan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Baekhyun. Terlebih, Sehun tidak mengenalnya dekat, hanya tau dari Chanyeol dan sekretarisnya yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu paman Luhan.**

" **Ya. Ada satu hal yang ingin aku bicarakan. Ah, tidak. Mungkin ada dua hal."**

" **Katakan," Sehun melirik pintu yang saat ini masih tertutup. "Sebelum seseorang datang."**

 **Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan bibir tipisnya terbuka dengan ragu. "Sebenarnya… sebenarnya aku adalah sepupu tiri Luhan eonni. Ayahku menikahi bibi Luhan eonni beberapa bulan yang lalu, namun aku tidak ikut dengan ayah, alhasil Luhan eonni tidak mengenaliku sebagai sepupu tirinya." Baekhyun mengakui satu hal yang menurutnya adalah sebuah rahasia yang belum pernah ia sampaikan secara langsung. Tanpa ia tahu jika Sehun sudah lebih dulu mengetahuinya.**

" **Lantas?" Sehun yakin bukan hanya itu yang ingin Baekhyun sampaikan, jadi ia tidak bisa menunggu hal lain yang akan disampaikan Baekhyun.**

 **Mata** _ **puppy**_ **Baekhyun** __ **membola. Kenapa Sehun tampak tidak terkejut sama sekali? "K-kau sudah tahu sebelumnya?"**

 **Sehun mengangguk ringan. Raut wajahnya terlihat santai, terlepas dari dirinya yang akan menghadapi momen sacral sebentar lagi. "Aku sudah tahu cukup lama. Saat itu aku sedang mencari tahu tentang Ayahmu, dan satu kejutan yang kudapat yaitu ternyata kau adalah putri bungsunya yang di asuh mantan istrinya."**

 **Seharusnya Baekhyun tahu jika Sehun bukanlah lelaki biasa-biasa saja. Sehun pasti memiliki wewenang untuk memerintah bawahannya untuk menyelidiki masa lalu sang Ayah. Tapi, kenapa Sehun harus mencari tahu Ayahnya? Apa berhubungan dengan Luhan?**

" **Kurasa kau tahu kenapa aku menyelidiki Ayahmu.", ujar Sehun seolah menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dikepalanya. "Entah kenapa, Luhan sangat membenci Ayahmu sampai harus meminta sekretaris mendiang ayahnya untuk tidak membiarkan ayahmu menjadi pemimpin perusahaan."**

 **Baekhyun tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya ia tahu jawaban mengapa Luhan membenci Ayahnya. Dan Baekhyun tidak menyalahkan Luhan karena pada kenyataannya, Baekhyun sama bencinya dengan sang Ayah meski dengan alasan yang berbeda.**

" **Apa ada hal lain lagi?" Baekhyun sontak kembali dari lamunannya.**

 **Diam sesaat. Entah kenapa Baekhyun mulai ragu untuk mengatakan satu rahasia lainnya. "Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu, ini masalahmu atau bukan. Tetapi aku tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakannya pada siapa. Hanya kau yang bisa menolongku, Sehun-ssi."**

 **Sehun jelas penasaran dengan apa yang Baekhyun ingin katakan. "Apa itu?"**

" **Aku menyembunyikan seseorang di kamar** _ **flat**_ **-ku.", ucap Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi. Ia tahu waktunya tidak lama untuk bicara dengan Sehun.**

" **A-apa?"**

" **Nyonya Li Juan, kau mengenalnya, kan? Aku menyembunyikannya dari tangan ayahku yang sudah melakukan tindakan kekerasan kepadanya."**

 **Sehun tidak bisa bersuara. Tiba-tiba ingatannya berlabuh pada hari dimana ia dan Nyonya Li Juan bertemu dan ia memang menyimpan satu pertanyaan mengenai luka di wajah wanita itu. Dan akhirnya Sehun mendapat jawaban mengenai siapa yang melakukan tindakan itu, alih-alih percaya bahwa luka itu didapat karena terjatuh seperti yang Li Juan katakan tempo hari.**

" **Lalu, apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?"**

" **Mengawasi ayahku. Aku takut, dia memiliki rencana buruk pada Luhan eonni. Selama ini, Nyonya Li Juan yang diam-diam mengawasi ayahku, dan sekarang beliau tidak bisa melakukannya."**

" **Rencana buruk?"**

" **Dari dulu, ayah memiliki obsesi besar untuk bisa memimpin sebuah perusahaan. Dia akan melakukan segala cara untuk bisa mencapai impiannya, termasuk mendekati wanita kaya seperti Nyonya Li Juan." Di kalimat terakhir, Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Dan sekarang, posisinya sebagai wakil direktur sangat memungkinkan untuk ayah memenuhi obsesinya. Satu hal yang aku takutkan, bukan tidak mungkin jika ayah merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk, mengingat Luhan eonni yang jelas menghalangi niatannya itu."**

 **Kalau saja bukan Baekhyun yang berbicara, mungkin, Sehun tidak akan percaya dengan mudahnya. Namun berbeda jika itu adalah Baekhyun. Tentu gadis itu tahu ayahnya lebih jauh dibandingkan Sehun sendiri. Dan rasa takut mulai menelusup di hati Sehun, dan dengan segera ditepisnya.**

 **Tidak, Sehun tidak boleh takut akan sesuatu buruk yang mungkin bisa menimpa Luhan. Karena satu-satunya hal yang boleh ia lakukan adalah, melindungi gadis itu.**

 _ **Apapun yang terjadi.**_

…

Enam hari kemudian…

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Sehun kembali bekerja setelah seminggu melimpahkan semua pekerjaan kantornya kepada Sekretaris Lee. Sebagai sosok direktur yang bertanggung jawab, Sehun tentu tidak akan membiarkan sekretarisnya pusing lebih lama lagi. Lagipula sebaik apapun kinerja Sekretaris Lee, Sehun tetap saja dibutuhkan untuk mendatangani berbagai kontrak kerja sama ataupun laporan bawahannya serta memimpin rapat.

Lelaki itu mengambil jas dan dasi dari dalam lemari sebelum meluncur ke dapur untuk menyapa istrinya, Luhan, yang kini berusaha total menjadi istri impian. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak masalah jika Luhan bangun di waktu yang sama dengannya dan membiarkan pelayan menyiapkan sarapan, namun dengan tegas Luhan menolak. Luhan menolak dengan alasan ia ingin menjadi istri yang mandiri. Meskipun tidak lepas dari bantuan pelayan, setidaknya Luhan tidak hanya memerintah dan ikut terjun di dapur.

"Selamat pagi.", sapa Sehun seraya melingkarkan tangannya di perut Luhan hingga membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget.

"Sehun!" Luhan menoleh ke belakang sekilas, tatapannya bertemu langsung dengan mata tajam Sehun. Titik-titik merah di pipi Luhan tidak bisa terhindarkan saat ia menyadari posisinya dan Sehun cukup intim. "A-aku sedang sibuk. Tunggulah di meja makan.", tambahnya sebelum pura-pura sibuk di depan _counter_ dapur.

"Bukannya sudah selesai? Menu sarapan sudah dihidangkan di atas meja.", bisik Sehun di telinga kanan Luhan, membuat gadis itu seketika menoleh dan Sehun benar, beberapa menu sudah dihidangkan ke meja. Siapa yang membawanya secepat itu? Dan kemana para pelayan yang membantunya?

"Aku menyuruh mereka pergi sebentar."

"Kenapa kau mengusir mereka?"

"Agar bisa berdua denganmu?" Sehun terkekeh dan mengecup leher Luhan sekilas. Kepala gadis itu yang menoleh membuat jenjang lehernya terlihat menggiurkan di mata Sehun, jadilah ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memberi kecupan di sana.

"Sehuun!" Luhan mengerang kecil atas kecupan-kecupan ringan yang hadir di lehernya. Tidak hanya sekali, namun berulang kali. Luhan tidak bisa mengelak jika ia menikmati perlakuan lembut Sehun dan aroma tubuh lelaki itu, membuatnya seketika melupakan aktivitas yang sebelumnya ia lakukan. Menutupi beberapa sayuran dengan _plastic wrap_ sebelum disimpan kedalam lemari es _._

"Su-sudah!" Seolah mendapatkan kesadarannya, Luhan segera berbalik. Tubuh Sehun mengungkungnya dan senyuman lelaki itu tidak luntur sedikitpun. Entahlah, sejak bersama Luhan, Sehun seolah menemukan berjuta alasan untuk tersenyum.

"Beri aku _morning kiss._ " Itu bukan permintaan, tetapi perintah yang terdengar sangat lembut dan harus dipenuhi oleh Luhan. Lagi, gadis itu menunduk malu. Tidak tahu saja jika tingkah lugu-nya membuat Sehun tidak hanya menginginkan _morning kiss,_ tetapi sesuatu yang lebih dari itu.

"Selamat pagi!"

Tapi sepertinya Sehun harus mengubur segala keinginannya dengan cepat. Secepat Luhan yang mendorong bahunya dan melangkah ringan menuju sang adik yang sudah siap dengan seragam, tas sekolah, dan _skate board_ kesayangannya _._

Dan seharusnya Sehun harus mencatat di kepalanya jika di rumah ini bukan hanya ada dirinya dan Luhan, tetapi juga Yixing.

Ya, sesuai keinginan Luhan, Sehun harus mengalah untuk tidak memboyong Luhan ke rumah orangtuanya. Alasan pertama, Luhan selalu teringat dengan keberadaan Yixing. Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan adik kesayangannya itu hanya karena Luhan harus mengikuti dimana Sehun tinggal. Dan alasan kedua, Luhan tidak ingin meninggalkan rumah peninggalan ayah dan ibunya yang sudah menjadi saksi kehidupan mereka lebih dari dua puluh tahun. Lagipula, bagaimana dengan para pekerja seandainya Luhan ikut membawa Yixing ke rumah orang tua Sehun?

Sebagai gantinya, Sehun harus mengalah dan tinggal di rumah peninggalan mertuanya. Tidak masalah bagi Sehun, toh, lokasi rumah ini cukup dekat dengan kantornya.

"Pagi, Yixing-ah!", seru Luhan ceria. Ia lalu menarik tangan Yixing menuju salah satu kursi makan. "Hari ini Noona memasak makanan favoritmu."

"Noona sendiri yang memasak?" Mata Yixing berbinar. Lelaki remaja itu menduduki sebuah kursi dan takjub melihat berbagai macam makanan tersedia di atas meja, berbeda dengan sarapan sebelum-sebelumnya yang tergolong sederhana. "Sup rumput laut?"

" _Saengil chukkae, nae dongsaeng!"_ , seru Luhan dengan nada bahagia. Gadis cantik itu memeluk Yixing dengan ceria dan tersenyum sehangat mentari.

"Terima kasih, Noona." Luhan mengangguk kecil dan mengecup puncak kepala Yixing berulang-ulang. Di kecupan yang terakhir, Luhan sengaja berlama-lama untuk melantunkan sebait doa demi kebahagiaannya dan Yixing di masa depan. Harapan agar keduanya tetap bersama dan saling menguatkan apapun yang terjadi nantinya, seperti badai yang telah mereka lalui sebelumnya.

Sehun tahu, dibalik mata Luhan yang tertutup, gadis itu tengah berdoa. Senyum lelaki itu tersungging tampan, ikut mendekati Luhan yang masih belum melepaskan rengkuhan tangannya di leher Yixing.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Yixing-ah.", ucap Sehun memberi selamat.

"Terima kasih, Hyung.", balas Yixing dengan senyuman cerah memperlihatkan lesung pipinya yang dalam.

"Nah, ayo kita sarapan."

Sehun belum pernah melihat Luhan yang ekstra semangat seperti kali ini. Sehun mengamati tingkah Luhan setelah ia menduduki sebuah kursi. Tingkah istrinya yang sibuk meletakkan beberapa jenis makanan di dalam mangkuk seraya bersenandung kecil.

Mangkuk berisi nasi terulur di hadapan Sehun dan pria itu tersenyum menggumamkan terima kasih.

"Yixing-ah, apa kau menginginkan sesuatu sebagai hadiah?", tanya Sehun disela mengunyah makanannya.

"Ck, Yixing tidak pernah meminta hadiah apapun sejak dulu.", sela Luhan mengingat Yixing memang tidak pernah meminta sesuatu di hari ulangtahunnya. Kecuali jika Luhan sudah membeli sebuah hadiah dan memaksa memberikannya pada Yixing, maka tidak ada pilihan lain selain Yixing harus menerimanya.

"Siapa tahu Yixing menginginkan sesuatu." Sehun mengendikkan bahu dan mengalihkan atensinya pada Yixing. "Yixing-ah, katakan padaku kalau kau menginginkan sesuatu."

Yixing mengangguk. Ia sedikit mempermainkan sumpitnya seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sesaat kemudian ia mendongak. "Aku memiliki satu keinginan."

Luhan dan Sehun kompak mendongak dari makanan saling bertatapan dan Sehun yang bertanya terlebih Luhan meneguk air putih untuk mendorong makanannya masuk. "Apa itu?"

"Keponakan perempuan-"

 _Uhuk!_ Luhan tersedak.

"-apa aku bisa mendapatkannya?"

Luhan tersedak semakin parah. Wajahnya memerah dan ia kembali meneguk air putih dengan terburu-buru. Sehun mengelus leher gadis itu untuk merilekskannya.

"Kau baik?", bisik Sehun. Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika ia ikut shock dengan pernyataan Yixing. Tapi Sehun tahu, dibanding dirinya, Luhan lebih shock dan tentunya malu. Lihatlah wajah cantiknya yang merona hebat dan itu bukan karena tersedak.

Luhan mengangguk tetapi ia memilih bungkam. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, jadi ia membiarkan Sehun menjawabnya.

"Kami akan berusaha, Xing-ah... Kami kan masih baru menikah."

Yixing tersenyum lebar. " _Arasseo._ ", dan kembali menekuni sarapannya.

Berbeda dengan kedua insan yang sibuk sendiri. Luhan mendelik setelah mendengar jawaban Sehun dan Sehun terkekeh lalu berbisik, "I wanna daughter too, baby."

...

Baekhyun baru saja menutup pintu kamarnya dan siap untuk berangkat kuliah dan dilanjutkan bekerja setelah itu. Ia berjalan malas ke arah dapur yang dibatasi oleh sekat tipis. Di ruang sempit itu, Baekhyun menemukan sebuah punggung wanita tengah sibuk dengan entah apa itu, Baekhyun tidak bisa melihatnya. Lalu tak lama, punggung itu terbalik dan menampilkan sosok wanita yang tersenyum lebar menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun.

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyun-ah.", sapa Li Juan tersenyum hangat. Dalam waktu lebih dari seminggu, luka-luka di wajahnya semakin pudar dan ia mulai semakin dekat dengan Baekhyun. Bukan hal yang sulit untuk menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan Baekhyun. Terlepas dengan perilakunya yang lebih pendiam akhir-akhir ini, Baekhyun sangatlah perhatian pada Li Juan. Gadis itu akan pulang dengan membawa bungkusan makanan, dan memberikannya kepada Li Juan dan berujung pada makan bersama. Baekhyun juga dengan sabar mengoleskan obat demi menyembuhkan luka-luka yang didapat Li Juan akibat ayahnya.

Baekhyun hanya merasa bertanggungjawab atas perlakuan bejat ayahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Ibu."

Dan satu hal lagi, Baekhyun memanggil Li Juan dengan sebutan ibu. Bukan hal yang aneh sebenarnya, mengingat bagaimanapun Li Juan adalah istri ayahnya. Dan Li Juan sendiri yang meminta Baekhyun memanggilnya demikian. Sejujurnya, wanita itu sangat menginginkan seorang putri.

"Ibu membuatkanmu kimbab untuk kau bawa di tempat kerja.", ucap wanita itu, menyerahkan sebuah kotak makan lengkap dengan sumpit yang diletakkan dalam _paper bag_ berukuran sedang.

"Kenapa Ibu harus repot-repot?" Baekhyun jelas merasa tidak enak. Tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri jika Baekhyun terharu. Sudah lama ia tidak dibawakan bekal sebelum pergi, mengingat sang ibu yang menetap di desa.

Li Juan menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Justru akulah yang sangat merepotkanmu selama ini."

"Jangan mengatakan itu lagi. Aku sangat senang bisa membantu Ibu." Baekhyun tersenyum sebelum menerima _paper bag_ itu dari tangan Li Juan. Sementara itu, Li Juan terdiam menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Mungkin Li Juan bingung, mengapa Baekhyun masih bisa berbuat baik padanya. Karena jika dilihat, Baekhyun tidak ingin mencampuri kehidupan ayahnya lagi, dimana Li Juan termasuk didalamnya.

"Aku harus pergi, Bu.", ucap Baekhyun membuat Li Juan kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Kau tidak sarapan? Ibu sudah membuatkanmu sarapan."

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan penuh rasa bersalah. " _Mianhae_. Tapi aku harus berangkat sekarang. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan mendapatkan bus."

 _Karena sudah tidak ada Chanyeol yang akan menjemputku dan memaksa mengantarku_. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas kasar. Kesal pada dirinya yang tidak bisa mengusir Chanyeol dari pikirannya semenjak lelaki itu menginginkan hubungan keduanya berakhir.

"Arasseo. Tapi kau harus makan bekal itu nanti, oke?"

"Baik, Ibu. Ibu juga harus makan yang banyak."

Baekhyun melambaikan tangan dan beranjak pergi. Namun hanya dua langkah ia berbalik, "Ibu ingat pesanku, kan? Selalu mengunci pintu dan jangan membuka siapapun yang mengetuknya. Aku sudah punya kunci rumah sendiri."

" _Ara_... Berangkatlah, dan hati-hati."

Baekhyun tersenyum sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Li Juan di flat-nya yang sempit. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu khawatir, karena telah memberi pesan pada Li Juan untuk tidak membukakan pintu kepada siapapun. Dan setidaknya, kekhawatirannya mengenai Taehyung yang bisa menemukan Li Juan sedikit berkurang sehingga ia bisa pergi dengan lebih tenang.

Cklek!

Baekhyun menutup dan mengunci pintu _flat_ -nya. Ia melirik jam mungil di pergelangan tangan kirinya dan memekik. "Celaka! Aku akan terlambat!"

Dengan langkah terburu-buru, Baekhyun menelusuri jalanan kecil berbatu di lingkungan sekitar _flat_ -nya untuk segera mencapai halte dan menaiki bus yang akan membawanya menuju kampus. Kakinya yang mungil cukup menyulitkan dirinya untuk memburu waktu, alhasil Baekhyun sampai di halte dengan keringat yang bermunculan mengotori dahinya.

Tapi gurat kelelahan tidak bertahan lama, senyumnya terbit tatkala sebuah bus terlihat dari kejauhan. Ia memasang _earphone_ kesayangannya –pemberian dari Chanyeol- sebelum menaiki bus berwarna hijau itu.

Baekhyun hanya tidak tahu, jika setiap gerakannya sejak ia keluar dari _flat_ hingga menaiki bis, diamati oleh sepasang mata yang melihat dari kejauhan. Sepasang mata yang menatapnya penuh arti.

...

Luhan menutup _Macbook_ -nya setelah dua jam berkutat dengan tugas kuliah yang belum sempat diselesaikannya. Ia baru saja pulang dari kuliah pukul satu siang, langsung menuju ruang kerja mendiang ayahnya yang kini menjadi tempatnya belajar dan mengerjakan tugas. Cukup lelah, Luhan merenggangkan otot lehernya sekaligus melirik jam dinding di sudut ruangan. Sudah pukul tiga, itu berarti Sehun akan pulang dari kantor satu jam lagi. Ia sudah mengingat jadwal Sehun itu cukup lama.

Memikirkan itu, Luhan tersenyum. Diotaknya mulai membayangkan menu apa yang harus ia siapkan untuk makan malam nanti. Apalagi hari ini masih merupakan hari ulangtahun Yixing. Haruskah Luhan membeli kue ulang tahun terlebih dahulu?

"Haruskah?", gumam Luhan sebelum tersenyum dan menyetujui usulannya sendiri. Lagipula Sehun masih pulang agak nanti, jadi Luhan bisa pergi dengan ditemani sopir pribadinya.

Luhan membereskan buku-buku materi kuliah dan _Macbook_ -nya dalam satu tumpukan di atas meja. Kemudian menyambar ponsel dan dompetnya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tas sampingnya. Luhan keluar dan menutup pintu, tidak sadar jika seseorang diam-diam berdiri di belakangnya. Hingga saat Luhan berbalik,

"Omo!", jerit Luhan kaget. Pipinya terantuk pada dada seseorang itu dengan cukup keras dan ia mendongak. "Sehun? Astaga, kau mengagetkanku!"

"Apa kau berencana untuk pergi?", tanya Sehun setelah menggumamkan kata maaf karena telah mengagetkan istrinya.

Luhan masih terdiam, cukup terkejut dengan keberadaan Sehun yang ternyata pulang lebih awal daripada biasanya. "Aku… aku ingin membeli kue ulang tahun untuk Yixing. Kenapa kau pulang lebih awal?"

Satu rengkuhan di pinggangnya membuat Luhan terdorong ke depan, pipinya kembali menabrak dada Sehun yang kokoh. "Aku merindukanmu. Apa tidak boleh?"

Bisikan Sehun membuat tubuhnya meremang. Rona merah menjalar dengan cepat di pipinya dan Luhan mendengus untuk menutupi rasa malunya. "Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda." Sehun terkekeh dan mencuri kesempatan untuk mengecup bibir istrinya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau bilang ingin membeli kue ulang tahun untuk Yixing?"

"Eum!" Luhan mengangguk dan tangannya sibuk melepas dasi Sehun yang simpulannya sudah berantakan. Lelaki itu-pun sudah melepas jas kantornya sejak tadi. "Kau bisa istirahat selagi aku keluar. Kau terlihat lelah.", ucapnya sembari mengusap wajah Sehun yang sedikit berminyak dan menemukan gurat kelelahan disana. Tentu, Sehun pasti sangat sibuk hari ini, terutama untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang ia tinggal beberapa hari.

"Kita pergi bersama. Aku tidak lelah sedikitpun. Lagipula," Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, menunggu Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya. "Lagipula aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Kemana?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Sehun tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Luhan sekali lagi. "Aku akan mandi dulu."

Luhan mengangguk paham dan membiarkan Sehun pergi ke kamar mereka untuk membersihkan diri. Selagi menunggu, Luhan mengambil jas dan tas kantor Sehun yang diletakkan sembarangan di atas sofa, lalu membawanya ke kamar.

Di kamar, Luhan disambut oleh suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi. Sebuah meja panjang berkaki pendek menjadi tempat Luhan meletakkan tas dan berkas-berkas penting perusahaan Sehun. Meja itu sudah penuh dengan segala warna map, sebuah laptop, sekotak kacamata baca, dan berlembar-lembar kertas berisi laporan bulanan yang belum Sehun koreksi. Di hari pertama Sehun pindah, Luhan menawarkan untuk berbagi bekas ruang kerja sang ayah dengan dirinya, namun lelaki itu menolak. Penolakannya beralasan karena Sehun tidak ingin mengganggu Luhan saat bercengkerama dengan tugas-tugas kuliah yang tentunya tidak mudah. Lagipula, Sehun tidak terlalu rajin untuk membawa pekerjaannya pulang sejak dulu.

"Oh!" Luhan memekik tertahan. Siku tangannya tidak sengaja menyenggol map-map itu hingga berakhir mengenaskan di lantai. Beruntung, laptop Sehun berada di sisi yang cukup jauh sehingga tidak ikut terjatuh.

" _Mianhae,_ Sehun.", gumam Luhan, merasa bersalah telah mengacaukan susunan map-map Sehun yang mungkin harus Sehun kerjakan nanti malam. Dengan teliti ia mengembalikan map-map itu ke tempat semula, namun kemudian ia berdecak karena membuat lembar-lembar kertas dalam map itu berhamburan keluar.

"Aish!"

Luhan mengais kertas itu satu persatu, sebelum tanpa sengaja fokusnya teralih pada judul sebuah kertas di bagian atasnya. Mata rusa Luhan membulat secara otomatis.

 _Berkas itu adalah apa yang ia cari selama ini…_

…

"Ini kan… rumah Paman Han?", tanya Luhan memastikan. "Kau mengajakku untuk bertemu Paman Han?"

Sehun memilih bungkam. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah Sekretaris Han yang tidak terlalu luas. Begitu mesin mobilnya terhenti, ia lalu keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk Luhan yang masih memandanginya, seolah meminta jawaban mengapa Sehun mengajaknya kemari.

Luhan memang ingin bertemu dengan Sekretaris Han, menanyakan kabar perkembangan perusahaan Xiao Group namun tidak bersama Sehun. Luhan tidak berharap Sehun ikut terlibat denga urusan Xiao Group, karena lelaki itu pasti sudah terlalu banyak disibukkan dengan perusahaannya sendiri.

"Kenapa kita kesini?"

"Ayo! Kau akan tahu nanti.", jawab Sehun yang sayangnya tidak memenuhi rasa penasaran Luhan.

Luhan hanya menurut saat Sehun menggandeng tangannya untuk berdiri di depan pintu dan tanpa memencet bel, pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang pelayan.

"Tuan Han telah menunggu anda. Mari saya antar,"

Dengan tangan saling menggenggam, Sehun dan Luhan membuntuti pelayan itu dan akhirnya mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan. Di detik pertama mereka masuk, mereka sudah menduga jika itu adalah ruang kerja Sekretaris Han, dengan buku-buku tebal berjejer rapi di lemari kayu dan satu set sofa disudut ruangan.

"Oh, kalian sudah datang?" Sekretaris Han muncul dan langsung menyalami Sehun lalu memeluk Luhan. Jujur saja, ia merindukan putri mendiang Presdirnya setelah terakhir kali bertemu di acara pemberkatan pernikahan seminggu yang lalu. Itupun ia hanya mengucapkan selamat secara singkat, karena ia harus segera pergi untuk mengurusi perusahaan yang akan menjadi milik Luhan nantinya.

"Bagaimana kabar Paman?", tanya Luhan dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca. Entah kenapa, setiap melihat Sekretaris Han selalu berhasil memproduksi air mata di mata rusa Luhan. Mungkin karena Luhan terharu oleh kesetiaan Sekretaris Han hingga detik ini. Bahkan pria paruh baya itu tidak sedikitpun mengeluh dengan permasalahan yang datang silih berganti pasca meninggalnya Tuan Xi.

"Paman baik-baik saja." Mata dengan kacamata tebal itu menatap Luhan dan Sehun secara bergantian. "Paman rasa tidak perlu bertanya. Kau terlihat sangat baik semenjak bersama Sehun."

Luhan sedikit merona dan Sekretaris Han terkekeh pelan. "Duduklah, Luhan-ah, Sehun.", ucapnya mempersilahkan Luhan dan Sehun untuk duduk di hadapannya.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita bahas? Demi Tuhan, aku tidak bisa menebak apapun, Paman."

Ekspresi Sekretaris Han berubah. Ia hanya tersenyum paksa dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah Sehun, seolah bertanya 'Apakah harus sekarang?' kepada Sehun yang tidak berkata apapun. Sebagai jawabannya, Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Tunggu sebentar." Sementara itu, Sekretaris Han beranjak dan mengambil sesuatu dari meja kerjanya. Sebuah map yang langsung terulur di hadapan Luhan.

"Apa ini?" Luhan bertanya pada dua pria disana, memandang bergantian.

"Bacalah sendiri, Lu.", balas Sehun, membiarkan Luhan mengetahui sendiri apa yang ada dalam map itu. Luhan terlanjur penasaran dengan isi map itu hingga ia tidak sadar jika Sehun meraih tangan kirinya untuk digenggam. Genggaman Sehun-pun mengerat saat Luhan membaca sebuah kertas yang ada disana. Sungguh, Sehun tidak bisa menebak bagaimana respon Luhan setelah ini. Gadis itu masih membaca tanpa ada satupun ekspresi yang tertangkap oleh Sehun.

"I-ini…" Luhan tak mampu berucap. Lidahnya kelu dan tubuhnya terasa kaku. Mata rusanya bertumbukan dengan mata tajam Sehun, seolah lelaki itu tahu jika Luhan akan bertanya kepadanya mengenai isi dari selembar kertas itu.

"Ya, itu adalah surat wasiat Ayah.", jawab Sehun, meruntuhkan segala keraguan Luhan yang tampak jelas di paras cantiknya.

"Bagaimana mungkin, ayah sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, sebelum… sebelum…"

Secepat daun kering berjatuhan di musim gugur, Luhan merasakan tubuhnya ditarik dan langsung berhadapan langsung dengan jakun Sehun dan kepalanya bersandar di leher lelaki itu. Matanya berakhir basah dan bodohnya, Sehun-lah yang lebih dulu menyadari hal itu dibanding dirinya.

"Kami juga tidak tahu, Luhan. Mungkin Presdir Xi hanya ingin mempersiapkan lebih awal agar kau mendapatkan hakmu memimpin perusahaan." Sekretaris Han menghembuskan nafas kasar. Sekretaris Han sudah menduga hal itu akan dipertanyakan oleh Luhan, namun ia tidak bisa menemukan jawaban yang pasti. Ia hanya bisa menduga-duga, apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh Tuan Xi.

"Sssstt jangan menangis. Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi, kan?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan sedikit isakan. Mengingat ucapan Sehun tempo hari ketika memintanya untuk tidak lagi menangis. Bagi Sehun, Luhan perlu melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa bayangan menyakitkan masa lalu.

" _Ara…_ "

Sehun tersenyum lega, tidak terkecuali Sekretaris Han yang diam-diam saling berpandangan dengan Sehun. Rupanya Luhan menjadi setingkat lebih dewasa dan berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat semenjak kehadiran Sehun.

"Kau sudah memahami isinya?", tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk.

"Kau tidak bisa mengulurnya lebih lama lagi." Sehun menjauhkan tubuh Luhan dan menatap mata rusa itu dalam-dalam. "Kau harus bisa memimpin perusahaan, Luhan."

"Sehun benar, hanya kau yang bisa memimpinnya, Luhan. Dan tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menggantikanmu, kecuali Yixing, sesuai dengan isi surat wasiat Presdir Xi. Dan Yixing tidak mungkin memimpin perusahaan di usianya yang sekarang.", ucap Sekretaris Han, berusaha membujuk Luhan yang masih tampak ragu.

"Paman, bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa?"

"Paman akan membantumu, Lu.", jawab Sekretaris Han tegas dan memberikan senyuman menenangkan layaknya senyum seorang ayah kepada putrinya. "Lagipula sebelum dilantik, kau harus mengikuti _training_ selama dua bulan. Di waktu dua bulan itu kau bisa mempelajari apapun mengenai Xiao Group dan bisnis seperti yang telah kau pelajari."

Keraguan itu tidak serta merta enyah dari hati Luhan. Tentu saja ia tetap memikirkan bagaimana masa depan Xiao Group jika Luhan gagal? Bagaimana jika ia tidak bisa menjaga Xiao Group dari kebangkrutan? Dan berbagai pertanyaan _bagaimana_ sebagai bentuk pikiran negatif yang tidak bisa berhenti dipikirkan Luhan.

Keraguan yang tercetak dengan jelas di ekspresi wajah Luhan. Sekretaris Han tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari bentuk keraguan yang sangat besar itu. Sekretaris Han-pun merasa maklum dengan pilihan Luhan yang tidak langsung menerima jabatan itu. Toh Luhan juga perlu berfikir matang sebelum menjalankan tugasnya sesuai amanat sang ayah yang memberinya seluruh saham miliknya.

"Pikirkan baik-baik, Lu. Paman tidak bermaksud untuk memaksamu, tapi, paman hanya mengikuti isi wasiat Presdir Xi, dan itu berarti merupakan keinginan ayahmu. Percayalah, kau bisa melaluinya dengan baik."

"…"

"Paman akan memberimu waktu untuk berfikir dan katakan keputusanmu pada paman secepatnya. Sebelum… sebelum kau menyesal karena perusahaan ayahmu jatuh pada seseorang yang salah."

…

"Aku belum bisa, Sehun."

"Kau belum mencobanya, Lu." Sehun menggenggam jemari Luhan dengan erat dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kiri mengendalikan laju mobil. "Itu sudah menjadi hak sekaligus kewajibanmu sebagai pemimpin perusahaan. Kau tahu sendiri-kan isi dari wasiat Ayah?"

"Tapi aku belum siap. Aku belum menyelesaikan kuliahku dan-"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, hanya perlu melakukan pelatihan selama beberapa waktu seperti yang dikatakan Paman Han. Lagipula tidak ada yang bisa menentang isi wasiat Ayah meskipun kau belum taman kuliah." Ibu jari Sehun memberikan usapan lembut pada jemari Luhan. Merilekskan otot-otot Luhan yang terasa kaku di dekatnya.

"Tapi... tapi aku takut, aku..."

"Ssstt..." Telunjuk Sehun mendarat sempurna di bibir Luhan, memaksa gadis itu untuk diam dan tidak lagi mendebat dengan bibir berlekuknya. Mungkin jika tidak sedang mengendara, dengan senang hati Sehun akan menggantikan jari telunjuk dengan bibirnya.

"Jangan pernah takut. Kau tidak lupa bahwa aku selalu di belakangmu, kan?"

Luhan menggeleng. Ia melepas sentuhan tangan Sehun dan beralih melingkupinya. "Jangan ada di belakangku, Sehun. Tapi… di sampingku. Menemaniku…"

Senyuman terukir begitu tampan di bibir Sehun. Meletakkan tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh Luhan ke pipi gadis itu, dan mengusapnya lembut. "Apa itu berarti kau akan segera memulai masa pelatihanmu?"

Luhan mengangguk. Kali ini seribu persen lebih yakin dan berbanding terbalik dengan keraguannya selama ini.

 _Selama itu ada Sehun di sampingnya, maka Luhan akan baik-baik saja._

…

_TBC_

…

Chapter paling _no feel_ dari sekian banyak chapter A CHANCE yang ada T_T

Miaaaan~ semua gara2 mood author yg juga setinggi pohon taoge. Rendah banget T_T

BTW, Ff gak jelas ini juga di publish barengan sama **AUTHOR-AUTHOR KECE BADAY yang sukanya ngaku polos Lolipopsehun, BaekBeeLu, Baby Aery HHS, dan Dark Eagle Eyes [lu apdet juga gak nitt?]. bolehlah di datengin ff2nya ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Bagi Sehun, Luhan adalah gadis manja dan kekanakan. Namun kenyataannya Luhan lebih kuat dan mandiri dibandingkan apa yang Sehun bayangkan. Dan pada akhirnya, sesuatu menimpa dan penyesalan tidak dapat terelakkan.**_

 _ **~A Chance~**_

 **Chapter 18**

…

 **Satu minggu kemudian…**

Malam masih menggantung di ujung langit bersama kerlipan bintang dan temaram cahaya bulan. Di pukul tiga pagi itu, dingin masih mengudara dengan sangat kurang ajar, membuat sebuah tubuh mungil semakin meringkuk dalam rengkuhan lengan yang menawarkan kehangatan kepadanya. Selimut-pun seolah angkat tangan menjalankan tugasnya di pagi buta itu.

Semestinya Luhan bisa lebih lama terlelap dalam lingkaran lengan Sehun dan menikmati aroma tubuh suaminya. Tapi, kandung kemihnya yang terasa penuh memaksa Luhan untuk memotong sejenak mimpi indahnya serta kenyamanan tak ternilai untuk ke kamar mandi. Berjalan sempoyongan setelah menemukan sebuah kemeja untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang sebelumnya telanjang bulat, sama seperti tubuh Sehun di balik selimut.

Butuh waktu sekitar delapan menit bagi Luhan untuk kembali di atas ranjang dan menelusup di dada suaminya kembali. Matanya masih terasa perih, menandakan ia masih membutuhkan waktu tidur yang lebih banyak sekaligus mengumpulkan tenaganya yang terkuras pasca kegiatannya semalam bersama Sehun yang mengharuskannya tertidur pukul dua belas malam.

Kegiatan yang melelahkan namun juga _menyenangkan_ hingga membuat Luhan kehilangan pengendalian diri untuk tidak tersenyum aneh. Meskipun demikian, tetap saja senyum Sehun yang paling bersinar bahkan dalam tidurnya ia-pun tetap tersenyum, seolah menemukan mimpi yang sangat indah menemani malamnya.

 _Ting!_

Suara yang berasal dari ponsel membatalkan niat Luhan untuk menutup mata. Itu ponsel Sehun, Luhan menduganya karena nyala ponsel itu berada di belakang Sehun, sedangkan ponselnya terletak cukup jauh dari sana. Luhan bisa saja menghiraukan nada dering pesan itu dan menganggapnya sebagai pesan spam semata. Namun, entah kenapa hati Luhan terdorong untuk mengintip isi pesan itu. Bagaimana jika itu adalah pesan penting? Lagipula membuka ponsel suami sendiri bukan sebuah dosa, kan?

Berharap Sehun tidak bangun terlebih dahulu, perlahan Luhan meraih ponsel Sehun di atas meja nakas. Bertumpu pada siku dan memanjangkan tangannya menyeberangi bahu Sehun, akhirnya Luhan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Dengan dahi mengernyit, Luhan membuka pesan itu dan membaca beberapa kalimat yang tertera disana.

From : _unknown number_

 _Saya sudah menemukan siapa pemilik nomor telepon itu, Bos. Maaf membuat Anda menunggu terlalu lama._

"Huh?" Kening Luhan semakin berkerut ketika ia tidak memahami apa maksud dari isi pesan itu. Bos? Apa pengirim itu adalah orang suruhan Sehun? Lalu kenapa orang itu harus mengirim pesan di pagi buta seperti ini? Dan, kenapa Sehun harus menyuruh orang untuk mencari nomor telepon seseorang?

Luhan masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, tanpa menyadari jika Sehun menggerakkan kelopak matanya. Rupanya lelaki itu terganggu dengan cahaya ponsel yang saat ini di pegang Luhan.

"Kau sedang apa?", tanya Sehun, dengan suara berat khas bangun tidur. Matanya bahkan terlalu malas untuk terbuka. Sedangkan Luhan, gadis itu sempat terkejut dengan Sehun yang tiba tiba terbangun, sebelum ia kembali bersikap tenang dan mengatakan yang jujur kepada Sehun.

"Ponselmu berdering dan aku melihat ada pesan." Luhan menunjukkan layar ponsel Sehun yang menyala kepada sang pemilik yang otomatis memejamkan matanya yang silau. "Tapi nomornya tidak diketahui. Dan juga, aku tidak mengerti dengan maksud pesannya."

"Begitukah?"

Luhan mengangguk dan membiarkan Sehun mengambil ponsel itu untuk membaca pesan yang dimaksud Luhan. Satu detik kemudian, mata tajam Sehun membola dan keterkejutan tampak jelas di wajah sembabnya.

"Apa kau mengenal nomor itu?", tanya Luhan, menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sehun meskipun hanya terlihat oleh cahaya lampu tidur.

"Tidak, kurasa." Sehun berdehem pelan. Mengubah ekspresinya dan berharap Luhan tidak mencurigai kebohongannya. Ya, Sehun memilih untuk berbohong dengan berpura-pura tidak mengenal siapa pengirim dari pesan itu dan maksud pesannya. Tentu saja Sehun tahu, karena dirinya sendiri yang menyuruh seseorang menyelidiki pemilik nomor telepon yang terakhir kali menghubungi Tuan Xi sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Dan Sehun harus menyembunyikannya, demi kebaikan Luhan. "Mungkin hanya salah kirim."

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm. Ah, aku masih sangat mengantuk, _Baby._ ", ucap Sehun lalu meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke tempat semula dan menyamankan posisi Luhan dalam pelukannya. Mengalihkan pembicaraan mungkin menjadi pilihan terbaik untuk saat ini.

"Aku juga. Ayo kita tidur lagi."

Beruntung, Luhan tidak bertanya lebih jauh dan percaya begitu saja.

Mungkin kali ini Sehun _selamat_. Entah kapan Luhan akan tahu bahwa dirinya diam-diam menyelidiki kematian sang Ayah, yang jelas Sehun berharap Luhan tidak akan marah karena tidak melibatkan gadis itu.

…

"Apa hasil yang kau dapatkan?" Sehun bertanya sambil sesekali melirik pintu kamar mandi. Luhan di dalam sana, membersihkan tubuh sambil sesekali bersenandung kecil di antara suara percikan air _shower._

Perginya Luhan ke kamar mandi menjadi satu kesempatan bagi Sehun untuk menghubungi orang suruhannya, orang yang mengirimkan pesan pagi buta tadi dan dianggap Luhan sebagai nomor salah kirim. Sebenarnya Sehun bisa lebih leluasa mendengar laporan orang suruhannya itu di kantor, tanpa takut Luhan tiba-tiba memergokinya, tetapi lelaki itu terlanjur penasaran dan ingin mengetahui secepatnya.

Sehun tidak bisa mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi.

" _Pemilik nomor telepon yang Bos minta. Saya sudah mendapatkannya.",_ ucap seseorang di seberang telepon.

"Baiklah. Siapa namanya?", tanya Sehun _to the point._

" _Byun Taehyung, Bos."_

Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut terkejutnya saat mendengar nama itu disebut. Tentu, belakangan ini ia memang tidak asing dengan nama itu. "Byun Taehyung?! Kau yakin?"

" _Sangat yakin, Bos. Saya sudah mencoba memastikannya dan memang benar nama itu adalah yang terdaftar sebagai pemiliknya."_

Sehun mengangguk mengerti dan mata tajamnya kembali melirik pintu kamar mandi. Belum ada tanda-tanda Luhan akan keluar dari pintu kayu itu. "Lalu apalagi yang kau dapatkan?"

" _Saya berhasil mendapatkan salinan rekaman CCTV yang diletakkan pada bangunan di sekitar hotel. Saya mendapatkan file rekaman dari malam saat Tuan Xi tiba di hotel itu hingga esok harinya. Dan juga, saya menemukan sesuatu, Bos."_

"Apa itu?"

" _Salah satu CCTV merekam sesosok pria mendekati mobil Tuan Xi. Tingkahnya terlihat mencurigakan, Bos. Tetapi, kondisi basement gelap dan mobilnya terletak cukup jauh dari CCTV, sehingga identitas pria itu belum bisa dikenali."_

"Aku mengerti. Kirimkan filenya di emailku. Aku akan memeriksanya sendiri nanti."

" _Baik, Bos. Apa ada hal lain yang bisa saya lakukan?"_

"Kembali ke tugas yang kuberikan padamu beberapa waktu lalu. Awasi gerak gerik Byun Seung Ho, dan laporkan padaku jika pria itu bertindak sesuatu yang mencurigakan.", ucap Sehun final. Tentu Sehun tidak lupa dengan permintaan Baekhyun untuk mengawasi ayah gadis itu. "Dan satu lagi, jangan biarkan Byun Seung Ho mendekati Luhan ketika di kantor. Pastikan Luhan selalu berada dalam pandangan matamu, tanpa terkecuali."

" _Baik, Bos."_

"Baiklah, aku tutup."

Cklek!

"Sehun, kau masih disini?"

Luhan keluar tepat saat Sehun meletakkan ponselnya di dalam saku celana. Lelaki itu berdehem, sedikit gelagapan dengan kehadiran Luhan yang tiba-tiba. "Aku menunggumu."

"Kau bisa menungguku di bawah." Luhan berjalan dan duduk di kursi riasnya. Ia sudah berpakaian rapi dengan kemeja maroon dengan ujung yang dimasukkan ke dalam rok ketat hitam selutut. Penampilannya terlihat sangat cantik dan elegan, namun tetap tidak bisa membohongi wajah imutnya.

"Aku hanya ingin turun bersama istriku." Sehun mengekori sebelum menjatuhkan dagunya di pundak Luhan dan memandang gadis itu melalui pantulan kaca. "Kau cantik."

Hal yang paling Sehun suka adalah ketika pipi Luhan merona karena mendapat pujian darinya. Luhan tetaplah sosok gadis yang polos, meskipun kini ia mulai terbiasa dengan _skinship_ yang Sehun lakukan.

"Kau juga tampan.", balas Luhan malu-malu. Tingkahnya terlihat menggemaskan hingga Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup pipi merah itu dari samping.

"Ah, aku ingin sekali bolos bekerja dan mengurungmu di kamar seharian.", ujar Sehun main-main. Membiarkan Luhan sibuk dengan kegiatan merias dirinya, meskipun hanya sekedar memoleskan bedak, _liptint,_ dan menata rambut sepunggungnya dengan satu kunciran rapi.

"Aku baru _training_ satu minggu dan harus membolos? Wow!"

Luhan berdecak, pura-pura marah demi mengikuti permainan Sehun. Ia tahu sekali Sehun hanya bergurau dan menggodanya.

"Tidak masalah, sebab kau adalah pemimpin utama perusahaan. Ya kan, Presdir Oh Luhan?"

"Ck! Sehun!"

Tapi tetap saja Sehun selalu berhasil menggodanya.

"Lu,"

"Hm?"

"Aku sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku waktu itu."

"Ucapanmu yang mana?" Luhan selesai dengan merias diri dan menghadap suaminya. Rasanya sudah ratusan kali, tetapi Luhan tidak pernah bosan mengatakan jika Sehun sangatlah tampan, terutama dengan setelan kantor yang melekat sempurna di tubuh ideal-nya. Jas, dasi dan celana kain berwarna abu-abu serta kemeja putih menjadi pilihan Sehun sebagai setelannya hari ini. Membuat lelaki itu semakin tampan dan Luhan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dengan mudah.

"Seorang bayi."

"Bayi?" Luhan harus memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tidak salah. Tidak, pendengarannya tidak salah sedikitpun karena Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, memberi jawaban bahwa Luhan tidak salah dengar.

"Ya, bayi yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Aku selalu membayangkan memiliki seorang putra yang tampan, ataupun putri yang cantik dan kuat seperti ibunya, yaitu kau, Lu." Mata Luhan yang jernih berkedip lambat, selambat otaknya yang tiba-tiba kehilangan fungsi untuk berfikir. Sial, Luhan tidak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa. Dan nampaknya Sehun terlalu serius untuk dikira bercanda.

Lagipula Sehun memang sama sekali tidak bercanda.

"Tapi, Sehun," Luhan menggigit bibirnya ragu dan memberanikan diri menatap iris tajam suaminya. "Kita masih dua minggu, kurasa… kurasa kita masih terlalu cepat. Lagipula… lagipula tidak semudah itu untuk mendapatkan bayi."

" _Arasseo_. Aku akan _berjuang_ lebih keras untuk mendapatkan _mereka._ " Sehun terkekeh melihat mata rusa Luhan yang melebar. "Hanya bercanda. Lagipula, kau masih perlu meniti kariermu, dan aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan saat harus memimpin perusahaan ketika kau hamil, belum lagi urusan kuliahmu yang belum selesai. Lebih baik memang seperti ini dulu, kan?"

Luhan mengangguk ragu, meskipun dalam hati ia meyakini bahwa ucapan Sehun tidak sepenuhnya candaan. Dari tatapannya Luhan tahu, jika Sehun benar-benar menginginkan sesosok buah hati untuk melengkapi pernikahan mereka yang sebenarnya masih berumur singkat.

Tapi Luhan diam-diam juga mengerti, bahwa Sehun mengesampingkan keinginannya itu demi melihat Luhan berhasil dengan karier-nya sebagai pewaris perusahaan.

"Ayo kita sarapan. Lima belas menit lagi kita harus berangkat dan mungkin Yixing sudah menunggu di bawah.", ajak Sehun membuat Luhan sedikit tersentak.

"O-oke. Kkaja!" Gadis itu lalu mengikuti langkah Sehun untuk turun ke ruang makan setelah meraih tas ransel yang berisi keperluan yang ia butuhkan selama menjalani pelatihan di calon perusahaannya.

…

"Sebenarnya, ada hal yang membuatku penasaran." Taehyung menggosok dagunya dengan jari telunjuk, matanya menatap lurus ke arah jendela yang baru saja ia tutup gordennya.

Cangkir berisi kopi yang tinggal separuh diletakkan di atas meja. "Apa itu?"

"Apa yang dilakukannya disini setiap hari? Melihatnya sungguh membuatku muak."

Melirik keluar sekilas, Seung Ho menyeringai kecil. "Bukan hanya kau yang menyimpan pertanyaan itu. Aku juga penasaran dengan apa yang direncanakan gadis itu."

"Jangan sampai dia dan sekretaris bodoh itu merencanakan sesuatu yang merugikan kita."

"Sebaiknya aku bertanya pada sekretarisku." Seung Ho bangkit ke meja kerjanya, menekan tombol telepon satu kali. "Masuklah ke ruanganku."

Tak lama, pintu terketuk tiga kali dan seorang wanita muncul dari luar.

"Permisi, Tuan. Apa ada hal yang bisa saya bantu?", tanya sekretaris itu sopan.

"Jelaskan padaku, kenapa Luhan bisa berada disini setiap hari?", tanya Seung Ho tanpa basa-basi. Rasa penasaran sudah menguasai otaknya dan ia terlalu malas untuk berfikir.

"Untuk masalah itu, saya mendapat informasi bahwa Nona Luhan sedang melakukan pelatihan di sini, Tuan."

"Pelatihan? Maksudmu?", tanya Taehyung.

"Ya, Tuan Muda. Pelatihan itu biasanya ditujukan untuk memperkenalkan seluk beluk perusahaan sebelum seseorang memimpin perusahaan tersebut."

"Tunggu! Maksudmu gadis itu akan segera melangkahiku?"

Si sekretaris menganggukkan kepalanya dengan takut. Takut jika penjelasannya dapat memunculkan kembali emosi mengerikan dari diri Bosnya itu. Sudah terlalu sering ia membuat Seung Ho marah dengan alasan yang tidak ia ketahui –padahal ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan baik-, dan ia tidak ingin untuk kesekian kalinya ia menerima kemarahan itu.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Masuk!", ucap Seung Ho dari dalam ruangan.

"Permisi Tuan Byun, Nona Luhan ingin bertemu dengan anda."

Choi Sooyoung, seorang kepala Divisi Pemasaran memasuki ruangan Seung Ho dengan Luhan yang mengekor di belakangnya. Ekspresi Luhan tidak terbaca, namun didalam hati ia menyimpan kemarahan oleh bau asap rokok di dalam ruangan itu.

Ia sudah menduganya. Menunjukkan bahwa Byun Seung Ho dan putranya adalah tipikal orang tidak berpendidikan, bukan?

"Baiklah. Silahkan kalian berdua keluar." Sekretaris wanita –yang diam-diam bernafas lega- dan Choi Sooyoung membungkuk hormat sebelum berlalu dan menutup pintu. Meninggalkan Luhan bersama dua orang pria yang membuatnya muak andaikan ia tidak ingat tujuannya kemari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Duduklah disini, adikku yang manis!"

Bagaimanapun ramahnya Byun Taehyung berucap, Luhan terlanjur menyimpan kebencian yang besar dalam dirinya. Karena itulah, ia hanya memutar bola mata dan duduk di sofa di hadapan dua pria itu tanpa banyak bicara.

"Kurasa kalian cukup berpendidikan untuk tidak merokok di ruangan ber-AC.", ujar Luhan dengan sedikit terbatuk.

Kedua pria itu saling berpandangan dan salah satunya mengendikkan bahu. Dia adalah Taehyung. "Dan kurasa itu bukan urusanmu."

"Itu urusanku karena ruangan ini termasuk milik perusahaan Ayahku."

"Tapi nyatanya ayahmu sudah mati untuk bisa memarahiku."

Luhan menghembuskan karbondioksidanya kuat-kuat. Bukan hanya udara berbau asap rokok yang mengganggunya, tetapi juga udara kebencian yang mampu menyesakkan paru-parunya. Tapi Luhan bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah menyerah, karena dirinya belum mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya bertemu dengan sepasang ayah dan anak penuh obsesi itu.

"Oke. Ayahku memang sudah mati." Luhan menyilangkan kakinya, berusaha menaikkan kepercayaan dirinya. "Tapi, aku masih hidup. Dan itu artinya, perusahaan ini adalah milikku."

Tawaan keras adalah tanggapan yang Luhan dapatkan. Ia duduk tanpa ekspresi, membiarkan Seung Ho dan Taehyung menertawakannya. Atau mungkin mengoloknya?

"Ayah, kurasa kepala keponakanmu ini terbentur sesuatu.", ucap Taehyung, dan diikuti dengan tawa yang mengesalkan kembali. Pria itu lalu bangkit, berjalan ke arah Luhan dan mengapit dagu Luhan dengan jemarinya agar mendongak. Sedetik kemudian, Luhan menghempaskan jemari itu. "Hei adik manis! Jangan pernah kau berfikir bisa bermain-main dengan kami."

"Bermain-main? Apa aku terlihat bermain-main?" Luhan berdecak dan menyeringai. "Bukankah kalian sudah tahu kenyataannya? Wanita barusan, memberi informasi, kan?"

Ekspresi terkejut bertahan beberapa detik sebelum Taehyung berdecak. "Well, ya. Tapi menurutmu, kau bisa menjadi Direktur dengan mudah dengan usiamu yang masih-"

"Jangan membahas usiaku!" Luhan menyela dengan nada meninggi. Ia sudah bertekad untuk melawan Seung Ho dan Taehyung yang tidak tahu malu itu. Lagipula, mereka tidak akan berbuat macam-macam kepada Luhan di dalam kantor.

Setidaknya Luhan masih aman.

"Ya, usiamu memang lebih matang dariku." Tatapan tajam Luhan menjurus pada Seung Ho. "Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa memimpin perusahaan Ayahku begitu saja. Kau, atau bahkan kalian, bukanlah seseorang yang berhak menggantikan Ayahku!"

"Hey, tahan emosimu, Sayang. Kenapa harus marah-marah di kantor? Bagaimana kalau pegawaiku takut?" Seung Ho bangkit, mendekati Luhan seperti yang telah Taehyung lakukan. Alhasil dua pria itu memenjarakan Luhan yang masih duduk di atas sofa.

"Yeah, aku memang bukan siapa-siapamu. Tapi aku memiliki saham terbesar disini. Bukankah secara otomatis, akulah yang mendapatkan jabatan itu, hm?"

Kadar kemuakan Luhan sepertinya sudah di level teratas. Tapi sekali lagi, ia tidak mau menyerah. "Kau salah. Ayahku yang memiliki saham itu."

"Lalu dimana Ayahmu? Dia sudah mati-"

"Dan saham itu akan segera menjadi namaku.", sela Luhan dengan mata yang sudah memerah. Antara amarah atau kesedihan oleh ingatan menyakitkan, Luhan tidak tahu mana yang memiliki porsi yang lebih banyak. Yang pasti untuk saat ini, air matanya mendesak meminta keluar. Meskipun Luhan menahannya agar kedua pria itu tidak lagi memandang remeh dirinya. "Dengan begitu, akulah yang akan memimpin perusahaan ini. Bukan kau, Bibi Li Juan, ataupun paman Hwang. Tetapi aku, Xi Luhan. Seseorang yang kalian anggap tidak pantas untuk memimpin perusahaan ayahku sendiri."

Luhan berdiri, menguraikan genggaman tangannya yang sebelumnya terkepal kuat. Meninggalkan ruangan beserta dengan orang-orang yang membuat Luhan muak hingga ke ujung jemarinya.

 _Brak!_

Pintu tertutup cukup keras.

"Cih, dia sama-sama merepotkan seperti bibinya.", gerutu Seung Ho lalu menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Haruskah kita melancarkan rencana yang terakhir?", gumam Taehyung, dan tak lama diiringi dengan seringaian mengerikan milik sang Ayah.

...

"Bagaimana pelatihanmu hari ini?", tanya Sehun, menyangga kepalanya dengan sebelah lengan dan tubuh menghadap ke samping di atas ranjang. Ia menghadap Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi lalu duduk di depan kaca rias. Aroma manis sabun menguar, mengusik indera penciuman Sehun, dan juga mengusik bagian lain dari dirinya yang selalu bereaksi karena Luhan.

"Sangat baik. Ada Sooyoung Eonni yang membantuku memeriksa biodata pegawai agar aku bisa lebih mengenal mereka.", jawab Luhan sembari mengoles krim malam beraroma lemon di bagian wajahnya.

Luhan memutuskan untuk menyebunyikan fakta jika dirinya bertemu dengan Seung Ho. Baginya itu tidak terlalu penting untuk menjadi bahan pembicaraan. Cukup dirinya saja yang terbawa emosi hingga harus bersembunyi di toilet untuk menangis dan menenangkan diri, tidak untuk menambah beban bagi Sehun.

"Sooyoung?" Sehun bangkit dan menghampiri Luhan. Tangannya meraih handuk kecil kering dan menggosokkannya pada rambut panjang Luhan yang basah.

"Hm. Ketua Divisi Pemasaran. Dia tetap membantuku meskipun itu bukanlah tugasnya." Luhan menatap Sehun dari pantulan cermin. Ia tersenyum dan berakibat buruk pada pengendalian diri Sehun yang kian menipis. "Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu di kantor?"

Menggeleng, Sehun berusaha mengusir pemikiran bodohnya. "Baik-baik saja. Meskipun salah satu pegawaiku menghilangkan proposal kerjasama dengan _client_. Tapi beruntung dia sudah menemukannya."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku?"

"Hm. Kau tidak marah, kan? Maksudku, membuat pegawaimu merasa ketakutan. Kau tahu itu akan membuat mereka tidak senang melakukan pekerjaannya."

Senyum tampan Sehun adalah apa yang Luhan dapatkan. Lelaki itu lalu menghentikan pekerjaannya pada rambut Luhan, membalikkan tubuh gadis itu, dan merapikan rambutnya yang sudah mengering. Kedua tangannya berada di dua sisi tubuh Luhan dan sedikit membungkuk.

" _Ara_ , Presdir Lu." Sehun terkekeh oleh pukulan tangan Luhan dibahunya. Gadisnya itu selalu malu jika Sehun membahas jabatan Luhan yang tidak lama lagi tersemat di depan namanya. "Aku tidak marah dan tidak membuat pegawaiku ketakutan. Lagipula, mereka sangat paham dengan watak Bos-nya."

"Yang dingin dan jarang tersenyum?"

"Hmm." Sehun menggumam, sebab Luhan sepenuhnya benar. Mungkin sifat dingin yang ia miliki itulah yang menjadi poin plus sehingga Sehun berhasil memimpin perusahaan warisan sang ayah, karena membuatnya lebih disegani dan ditakuti oleh pegawainya. Meskipun nilai minusnya, ia terlihat tidak ramah kepada siapapun dan tidak jarang membuat beberapa pegawainya takut berterus terang.

"Setidaknya kau menjadi dirimu sendiri. Berpura-pura hanya akan membuatmu kesulitan."

"Hm, aku tahu." Satu kecupan singkat berlabuh di bibir Luhan. Kedua pasang mata itu saling berpandangan. Berlomba-lomba mengungkapkan perasaan yang membuncah di hati masing-masing.

Untuk sejenak, untuk sebentar saja mereka ingin melupakan permasalahan yang melambai di luar sana.

Dan kemudian bibir Sehun mendarat sempurna di permukaan bibir Luhan. Melumatnya dengan lembut dan sesekali menggigit dengan gemas. Tidak perduli dengan posisinya yang tidak nyaman –membungkuk-, Sehun tetap mencium istrinya hingga kemudian Luhan mendorong bahunya dengan bibir yang merah dan bengkak.

Luhan selalu menyerah mengimbangi cumbuan Sehun yang memabukkan.

Ciuman yang juga menyiratkan gairah diri Sehun yang membara.

"J-jangan disini." Sehun kira Luhan berniat mengakhiri apa yang Sehun inginkan setelah ini, namun cicitan Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum kecil.

Ternyata Luhan juga menginginkan- _nya_.

"Jadi, dimana?"

"E-entahlah…" Tingkah Luhan yang gugup dan tidak fokus menatap Sehun, seolah menjadi hiburan tersendiri. Lelaki itu kemudian tertawa renyah sebelum memposisikan kedua lengannya untuk menggendong Luhan. Lengan kiri di punggung dan lengan kanan di lipatan lutut gadis itu.

"Sehun!", jerit Luhan, terkejut dengan perlakuan Sehun yang tiba-tiba. Tidak lama, keterkejutannya berubah menjadi senyum malu-malu dan membiarkan Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

Di atas ranjang, Sehun kembali mencium Luhan. Dengan lebih intim, panas, dan dalam. Seolah Sehun menyampaikan seluruh nafsu dan gairahnya pada sang istri dengan tingkat yang tidak pernah kecil.

Besar gairahnya pada Luhan memang tidak main-main.

Dan Luhan-pun bukan hanya menjadi pihak yang pasif. Ia berusaha menendang jauh-jauh rasa malu saat berbagi kehangatan dengan Sehun dan lebih agresif dengan caranya sendiri.

Sehun mengungkungnya. Luhan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun, sesekali menyisir rambut hitam legam itu dengan jemarinya. Satu menit, dua menit, dan beberapa menit berikutnya terlalui dengan keintiman yang terasa hingga ke ujung jari. Pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya telah menipis, Luhan mendorong bahu Sehun dan menghirup udara di sekitarnya kuat-kuat. Sehun hanya terkekeh, alih-alih ikut terengah seperti Luhan. Latihan renang sewaktu masih sekolah dulu memang membantunya untuk urusan seperti ini.

Sementara sang istri sibuk dengan sistem respirasinya, tangan Sehun bergerak membuka ikatan jubah mandi milik Luhan. Perlahan, lalu menyentaknya hingga tubuh Luhan yang berbalut pakaian dalam menggoda gairahnya.

Tubuh Luhan sangat bagus. Kulitnya seputih kertas, halus, tubuhnya ramping dan berlekuk, menandakan jika Luhan mengurus tubuhnya dengan baik. Sehun harus merasakan tenggorokannya kering.

Nafas Luhan kembali normal, namun tidak dengan jantungnya. Tatapan lapar Sehun telah membuat detakan jantungnya tidak terkendali.

Selalu seperti itu.

Mengendalikan diri adalah hal yang paling sulit ketika Sehun menatapnya dengan mata tajam itu. Apalagi saat mata itu semakin mendekat, lalu terpejam, sebelum bibir Sehun kembali mendarat di bibirnya dan memulai sebuah ciuman yang panjang dan memabukkan. Bahkan untuk mengendalikan gerakan jemarinya, Luhan tidak mampu. Pikirannya terlanjur melayang oleh perlakuan Sehun, hingga tidak sadar jika jemarinya membuka satu per satu kancing piyama Sehun. Tidak hanya sampai disitu, jemarinya juga meraba permukaan tubuh Sehun yang sempurna. Mengirimkan jejak-jejak panas yang membuat Sehun terbakar sepenuhnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Lu…" Sehun mendesis sebelum melempar apapun yang melekat di tubuhnya. Sungguh, tubuhnya benar-benar panas hingga rasanya tidak betah dengan memakai apapun. Ia juga memperlakukan hal yang sama pada pakaian dalam Luhan, membuangnya kemanapun selama tidak _mengganggunya._

Keduanya berakhir dengan ketelanjangan lengkap dengan nafsu dan gairah yang membumbung di udara.

Dan untuk ketiga kalinya Sehun kembali menjadikan bibir Luhan sebagai tujuannya. Namun tak sampai dua menit, Sehun menurunkan bibirnya, menelusuri ceruk leher Luhan yang dihiasi lelehan keringat. Lenguhan berat lolos dari bibir Luhan, merasakan lidah panas Sehun ikut mengerjai lehernya, lalu semakin turun dan berhenti di atas payudaranya. Berhenti bukan berarti Sehun berhenti menggerakkan mulutnya, ia justru semakin gencar mengulum ujungnya bergantian dan Luhan mendesah keras.

Kepala Luhan pening menerima _service_ yang selalu memuaskan dari Sehun. Pikirannya melayang dan gelenyar-gelenyar hebat merasuki setiap sel di tubuhnya tanpa terkecuali. Hingga kemudian, Sehun meluncur menuju pusat dirinya yang basah dan hangat, Luhan mendesah semakin keras. Kewanitaannya terasa penuh dan nikmat pada waktu yang bersamaan.

Sehun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Mengawasi gerak gerik Luhan pada setiap gerakan dorongannya yang konstan. Sehun terkekeh melihat Luhan yang memejamkan mata erat-erat, lalu mendorong _dirinya_ masuk lebih dalam dalam sekali sentakan.

"AH!" Jeritan Luhan terdengar indah di telinga Sehun. Sehun kembali bergerak dan kali ini mempercepat temponya hingga Luhan terhentak pasrah di bawahnya.

Sehun menggeram layaknya binatang buas, menikmati pijatan kuat dinding vagina Luhan yang hangat dan licin pada kejantanannya. Dahinya berkerut dan bulir keringat mengalir melalui lehernya yang mendongak.

Rasanya terlalu nikmat untuk diakhiri.

Segala kenikmatan membuat otaknya gila dan nyawanya nyaris terlepas, tidak berbeda dengan Luhan yang menyerah lalu membiarkan gairahnya melebur menjadi abu.

Luhan terengah, terlalu sibuk dengan nafasnya hingga tidak perduli lagi dengan Sehun yang masih berusaha mencari puncak kenikmatannya sendiri. Yang bisa Luhan lakukan hanya pasrah, membiarkan Sehun bergerak lebih brutal namun tidak sampai menyakitinya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Sehun datang. Menyemburkan cairannya sementara ia mengais kewarasannya kembali.

"Hh… Kau selalu menyerangku setelah ku mandi.", ucap Luhan dengan nafas memburu. Sehun terkekeh seraya menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan, menarik selimut, dan membawa gadis itu di pelukannya.

"Aromamu sangat wangi. Ingatkan aku untuk membeli selusin sabun yang sama untukmu."

Jawaban asal Sehun membuat Luhan tersenyum dan mendorong tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Sehun. Menyembunyikan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Sehun dan mencium aromanya.

Aroma Sehun yang maskulin dan menenangkan. Meruntuhkan sebagian besar rasa lelahnya akibat Sehun pula.

"Selamat malam, _Baby._ "

Sebuah gumaman adalah jawaban Luhan. Ia memejamkan matanya seraya tersenyum. Tersenyum karena bersyukur dicintai dengan begitu besarnya oleh Sehun, dan tersenyum juga untuk satu hal…

Untuk Sehun yang mengelus perut ratanya seolah lelaki itu mengharapkan kehadiran sebuah nyawa di dalam sana.

Seorang bayi perempuan. Sehun sangat menginginkan itu.

Dan Luhan sama menginginkannya. Lelaki ataupun perempuan, Luhan tidak mengharapkan terlalu muluk.

…

 **Dua minggu kemudian…**

"Selamat makan!"

Tutup panci berukuran kecil itu terbuka, asapnya mengepul dan mengeluarkan aroma masakan yang menggugah nafsu makan Baekhyun setelah sejak pagi berkuliah dilanjutkan dengan kerja part time-nya hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

"Ah... aromanya membuatku lapar!"

"Makanlah."

Li Juan menggeser beberapa makanan yang ia buat ke hadapan Baekhyun. Gadis itu terlihat cerah dan mengambil _kimchi jjigae_ menggunakan sumpit.

"Apakah enak?"

"Masakan Ibu memang luar biasa."

"Kalau begitu makanlah semuanya, hm?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. Ia hanya sempat memakan roti isi bacon tadi siang, selebihnya ia tidak memasukkan apapun ke dalam perutnya sebelum Li Juan menjadi penyelamat baginya. Atau lebih tepatnya, penyelamat bagi perut kosong Baekhyun.

Bukannya tidak memiliki uang untuk membeli makanan, hanya saja Baekhyun memiliki tingkat kemalasan yang sangat tinggi, terlebih ketika ia sudah terjun dalam kesibukannya di bangku kuliah atau pekerjaan. Ia akan menolak atau hanya bergumam malas, hingga dulu sering membuat Chanyeol jengkel akibat kekeraskepalaannya.

Yeah, Park Chanyeol. Tapi sayangnya, lelaki itu sudah tidak ada. Tidak berada di pandangan Baekhyun, dan tentunya tidak akan memiliki waktu untuk 'mantan' kekasihnya. Lelaki itu sudah disibukkan dengan perusahaannya yang total pendapatannya sangat berbanding terbalik dengan rekening Baekhyun.

"Kenapa melamun, Baek?", tanya Li Juan, serta merta membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Rupanya bayangan Chanyeol terlintas di kepalanya, dan itu selalu menjadi sebab Baekhyun sering melamun hingga suatu kali pernah ditegur oleh temannya.

Bagaimanapun Baekhyun mencoba melupakan, sosok Park Chanyeol tetap tidak enyah dari pikirannya sekalipun.

"A-aniya. Ayo kita makan." Jemari lentiknya yang menggenggam sumpit bergerak dan memakan sedikit nasi dalam mangkuk, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau bisa mengatakan kepada Ibu, Baekhyun." Kunyahan Baekhyun refleks berhenti. Ia mendongak, berhadapan dengan raut penasaran Li Juan dengan apa yang selama ini menjadi beban pikiran Baekhyun. "Kau punya masalah dengan kekasihmu?"

Li Juan hanya sekedar menebak. Tanpa ia tahu jika pertanyaannya memberikan efek besar bagi Baekhyun. Nafsu makan gadis itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Tapi ia tetap melanjutkan kunyahannya, bermaksud untuk tidak membuat Li Juan bersedih karena ia tidak menyentuh makanan itu.

"Kami sudah putus." Baekhyun mulai berbicara setelah berperang batin, apa ia harus bercerita dan mencurahkan segala isi hatinya? Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berbicara, toh, tidak ada ruginya juga, kan? "Cukup lama, tetapi aku tidak bisa melupakannya begitu saja."

"Kau masih mencintainya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa ragu. Lagipula, sejujurnya, jauh di dalam hatinya, Baekhyun tidak menginginkan perpisahan itu terjadi. Chanyeol terlalu berharga untuknya, dan kenangan akan lelaki itu tidak pernah lepas dari ingatannya. Membekas, seperti coretan bolpoin di atas kertas putih.

"Lalu mengapa kalian berpisah?"

Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum. Bukan jenis senyum yang biasanya diperlihatkan oleh Byun Baekhyun yang ceria, melainkan senyuman paksa yang terasa asing oleh Baekhyun sendiri. "Terlalu besar jurang yang memisahkan kami. _Ah, tidak._ Kami bukan hanya sekedar dua tempat yang terpisah oleh jurang, tetapi lebih pantas di sebut dengan langit dan bumi. Park Chanyeol adalah langit yang tak akan bisa di capai oleh Byun Baekhyun."

Li Juan terdiam membeku. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, sementara otaknya berfikir keras. Memikirkan satu nama yang disebut Baekhyun baru saja.

 _Park Chanyeol?_

"Sudahlah. Ibu tidak perlu ikut memikirkannya. Aku baik-baik saja.", ucap Baekhyun sembari tersenyum. Senyum palsu yang selalu bisa membohongi orang disekitarnya, atau mungkin juga membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ia mengambil sebuah mangkuk kecil dan mengisinya dengan kuah sup _kimchi jjigae_ sebelum meletakannya di hadapan Li Juan. "Ibu juga harus makan. Ibu harus kuat jika suatu saat Ayah dan Taehyung mengetahui keberadaan ibu disini, bersamaku."

"Baekhyun…" Hati Li Juan terasa seperti tersiram oleh air es. Menyejukkan hingga dasar hatinya, sampai membuatnya tidak mampu berkata apapun.

Seharusnya, ini bukan waktu yang tepat bagi Baekhyun untuk menghibur Li Juan. Bagaimanapun, Li Juan tahu, Baekhyun-lah yang mengalami kehidupan yang lebih berat dibandingkan dirinya. Tapi yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya, Baekhyun selalu mementingkan kebahagiaan orang di atas kebahagiaannya sendiri.

"Maaf. Ibu membuatmu ikut terseret dalam masalah-"

"Jika Ibu membahasnya lagi, aku akan marah.", sela Baekhyun cepat. Baekhyun sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, berusaha kembali mencairkan suasana yang mulai berkabut. Ia sudah lelah untuk bersedih, menghindari pembahasan mengenai Ayahnya dan segala kejahatan pria itu adalah opsi terbaik.

" _Arasseo._ " Li Juan memberi gesture menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat yang membuat Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Ia lalu kembali melahap makanan meskipun nafsu makannya tidak sebesar tadi.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ketukan pintu membuat acara makan malam itu kembali terhenti. Keduanya serempak menoleh ke arah pintu sebelum berpandang-pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

"Siapa itu?"

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahu. Mendadak, Baekhyun melihat ekspresi Li Juan yang berubah menegang. Tangan wanita itu yang memegang sumpit bergetar dan sepertinya Baekhyun langsung memahami apa yang terjadi dengannya.

Keberadaannya yang mungkin telah terendus oleh suaminya jelas menjadi sumber ketakutan Li Juan detik ini.

"Ibu disini saja, biar aku yang membuka pintu."

"Baek…"

"Ibu tenang saja. Kurasa dia adalah pemilik flat ini.", ucap Baekhyun menenangkan Li Juan, dan mungkin menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun-pun merasakan keringat dingin mengalir deras di kulitnya. Ia tidak yakin, tetapi firasat buruk menjalar di hatinya.

Mengusir segala firasatnya, Baekhyun meninggalkan Li Juan dan menghampiri pintu. Dengan jantung yang berdebar, Baekhyun memutar kenop pintu seraya berdoa dalam hati jika ketakutannya tidak beralasan.

Dan…

 _Tuhan tidak mengabulkan permintaannya._

Karena dibalik pintu yang telah terbuka, sosok Taehyung berdiri dan menyeringai.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku?" Seringaian Taehyung terlihat semakin menyebalkan dan ia mendorong pintu itu hingga benar-benar terbuka. "Aku ingin menjemput Ibuku yang telah kau sembunyikan selama satu bulan lamanya."

…

 **_TBC_**

…

 **Seperti biasa, gak sempet ngedit. Semoga ada yg berniat mengoreksi dengan memberi review ^^v**

 **Terus terang, author sedikit (atau banyak?) sedih kalo liat kolom review yg semakin menipis tapi siders merajalela. At least cuma 5% dari reader yg review, selebihnya aku gatau, mungkin Cuma readers ghoib yg tempat tinggalnya di kayangan bareng mimiperi huehehe ^^v**

 **BTW, INI SPECIAL MALJUM. *smirk* *smirk* *smirk***


	19. Chapter 19

_**Bagi Sehun, Luhan adalah gadis manja dan kekanakan. Namun kenyataannya Luhan lebih kuat dan mandiri dibandingkan apa yang Sehun bayangkan. Dan pada akhirnya, sesuatu menimpa dan penyesalan tidak dapat terelakkan.**_

 _ **~A Chance~**_

 **Chapter 19**

…

"Apa anda baik-baik saja?"

Luhan mengangguk atas pertanyaan Sooyoung yang terdengar cemas. Ia membiarkan Sooyoung menuntunnya ke sebuah sofa yang terletak di ruang Divisi Pemasaran yang cukup sepi. Begitu sampai, Luhan langsung menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa dan dengan senang hati Sooyoung mengambilkan segelas air mineral untuknya.

"Minumlah dulu, Nona."

Luhan memaksakan tubuhnya untuk terbangun. Meneguk air dalam gelas sebanyak dua kali sebelum kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lemas bukan main. Matanya terpejam rapat, merasakan sisa-sisa pusing yang masih menghampiri kepalanya.

Setidaknya sudah tiga kali Luhan bolak-balik ke toilet dalam waktu satu jam sejak ia datang ke kantor. Bukan karena pencernaannya yang bermasalah, melainkan rasa mual tiba-tiba yang memaksanya harus memuntahkan isi perut. Kali pertama, ia memuntahkan sarapannya yang belum terdigesti sempurna, dan dua kali berikutnya hanya air berasa pahit yang ia keluarkan di atas _closet._

Seingat Luhan, ia tidak salah memakan sesuatu. Ia juga tidak merasakan sesuatu yang buruk kemarin, sebelum tadi pagi setelah bangun tidur, rasa pusing langsung menyambutnya.

"Saya rasa anda kelelahan, Nona.", duga Sooyoung. Tangannya yang kurus memberi pijatan kecil pada tungkai kaki Luhan agar lebih rileks.

Luhan menggumam setuju. Mungkin Sooyoung benar, Luhan hanya terlalu kelelahan untuk aktivitasnya yang cukup padat sehari-hari. Ia harus berkuliah, pergi ke kantor setelah waktu kuliahnya selesai, lalu disambut dengan kewajiban lain yang menuntutnya untuk ikut berfikir dan bekerja keras demi kemajuan perusahaan.

"Saya akan memberitahu Tuan Han mengenai kondisi anda."

Luhan membuka matanya, sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya dan menahan Sooyoung dengan gelengan kepala. "Tidak perlu, Sooyoung-ssi. Aku tidak ingin menambah beban pikiran Paman Han, ia sudah terlalu sibuk menjadi wakilku."

Lagipula Luhan juga tidak berniat memberitahu Sehun. Itu hanya akan mengacaukan pekerjaan Sehun dan termasuk Sekretaris Han.

"Tapi Nona-"

"Lebih baik kau membantuku berjalan ke ruang kesehatan. Aku bisa beristirahat disana sebentar."

"Baik, Nona."

…

Baekhyun terbangun. Cicitan burung di ranting-ranting pohon menyambutnya kembali ke alam sadar. Mata _puppy_ -nya mengerjap, berusaha beradaptasi dengan sinar matahari yang cukup terik menembus jendela kecil di salah satu sisi flatnya.

Ia berusaha bangkit, menyangga tubuhnya dengan lengan kirinya yang terasa kaku dan semakin terasa sakit ketika Baekhyun memaksanya untuk terduduk sempurna. Dan satu detik kemudian, Baekhyun menyadari jika dirinya tidak tidur di kasurnya.

Baekhyun mengernyit. Mencoba mengumpulkan satu persatu memorinya, tentang mengapa ia bisa berada di atas lantai kayu di depan pintu dengan tubuh yang sakit bukan main. Perlahan tapi pasti, Baekhyun mengingatnya.

Mengingat waktu dimana Taehyung datang, memaksa masuk, menyeret ibunya keluar, lalu Baekhyun tidak mengingat apapun lagi selain rasa sakit yang menghantam punggungnya dan tamparan keras di pipinya hingga ia tak sadarkan diri. Hingga ia menyadari bahwa ia terbangun di pagi ini dengan suasana rumah yang tidak lagi sama.

"IBU!", panggilan Baekhyun menggema di _flat_ -nya yang sepi. Tidak ada jawaban, sebuah kenyataan yang menampar keras Baekhyun bahwa keajaiban tidak berpihak kepadanya.

Wanita itu memang telah tidak ada disana.

"I-IBU!" Tapi rupanya Baekhyun tidak menyerah. Ia memeriksa setiap ruangan yang dibatasi oleh sekat dengan langkah kaki tidak seimbang dan punggung sakit yang berusaha ditahannya. Berharap Li Juan berada di salah satu ruangan itu dan tersenyum mengatakan ia baik-baik saja.

"IBU!"

Air mata merembes di kedua pipi Baekhyun tanpa dicegah. Harapannya musnah. Tidak ada tanda-tanda sang ibu _tiri_ masih satu atap dengannya. Taehyung telah membawanya pergi, dengan kekerasan dan pemaksaan yang teringat jelas di otak Baekhyun sebelum tak sadarkan diri.

"ARRGHHH!"

Baekhyun terjatuh. Tubuhnya lemas dan luruh begitu saja di atas lantai kayu yang keras. Tangannya terkepal kuat di kedua sisi tubuhnya, menunjukkan bahwa amarah telah menguasai diri Baekhyun hingga ke aliran darahnya.

"KAU BODOH, BAEKHYUN!"

Dibandingkan dengan marah dengan lelaki yang jelas menyebabkan kekacauan itu terjadi, Baekhyun jauh lebih marah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menganggap dirinya tidak mampu menjaga Li Juan untuk tetap aman disampingnya.

Baekhyun tidak perduli bahwa ia dan Li Juan tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Jika kenyataannya, satu bulan hidup bersama telah berhasil mengubah _mindset_ Baekhyun yang menganggap Li Juan telah merebut sang ayah. Sebuah pikiran bodoh Baekhyun –dulu-, yang sayangnya tidak terbukti dan justru dalam waktu satu bulan itu, membuat Baekhyun menyadari bahwa wanita itu sama berarti untuknya, seperti sang ibu yang kini tinggal di sebuah desa. Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan kehangatan seorang Ibu yang ditawarkan Li Juan untuknya.

Dan sepertinya, penyesalan adalah kabut yang paling menyiksa bagi Baekhyun saat ini. Seandainya selama ini ia lebih waspada dan berhati-hati. Seandainya tadi malam ia tidak membuka pintu ketika Taehyung mengetuk pintu. Seandainya ia tidak pingsan hingga ia berakhir tidak bisa menyelamatkan Li Juan dari iblis berwujud ayah dan kakaknya.

Terlalu banyak kata _seandainya_ di kepala Baekhyun. Pikiran dan hatinya sama-sama berkecamuk hingga rasanya nyaris meledak. Baekhyun tidak berhasil mengendalikan diri. Ia meringuk, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sementara air matanya mengalir deras. Keputusasaan jelas menguasai diri Baekhyun, terlebih ia tidak mampu memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk menyelamatkan Li Juan dengan bahunya yang ringkih. Tentu ia tidak bisa mengalahkan ayah dan kakaknya serta obsesi gila mereka.

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan adalah berdoa. Berharap untuk kedatangan seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantunya menghadapi masalah ini dan membawa sang _ibu_ pulang dengan selamat.

Lantas siapa orang itu?

Selama ini Baekhyun telah menyembunyikannya dengan baik meskipun entah darimana, Taehyung mampu mengendus persembunyiannya. Lagipula, Baekhyun juga tidak dekat dengan banyak orang, kecuali …

"Oh Sehun?"

Ah ya, Sehun.

Satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui keberadaan Li Juan selama satu bulan ini, dan mungkin bisa Baekhyun percayai untuk menolongnya.

…

"Berhentilah minum setiap malam. Kau hanya akan menyiksa tubuhmu." Jongin meletakkan kantung kertas di hadapan Chanyeol yang berisi vitamin dan tambahan beberapa butir suplemen untuk sahabatnya yang sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik akhir-akhir ini.

Anggap saja Jongin adalah sahabat yang pengertian. Ia selalu menjadi pihak yang paling memahami kondisi buruk sahabatnya dan berusaha tidak membuat _nya_ semakin buruk dengan ilmu medis yang ia ketahui. Dulu Sehun, dan sekarang Chanyeol. Dengan permasalahan yang hampir mirip, yaitu mengenai perempuan. Dan Jongin bersyukur, setidaknya ia hanya menghadapi Kyungsoo yang sedang mengalami kehamilan trisemester pertama yang merepotkan. Meskipun bukan hal yang mudah juga, mengingat istrinya yang sudah sensitive di kehidupan sebelumnya, menjadi semakin sensitive karena kehamilan.

"Dengan minuman keras akan membuatku tertidur nyenyak dan bermimpi indah." Chanyeol menyilangkan kakinya, menyesap satu kali kopi hitamnya yang selalu menjadi menu favorit ketika ia dan Jongin mengunjungi kantor Sehun.

"Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri, Yeol. Aku tahu kau tetap tidak bisa tidur meskipun mabuk berat. Byun Baekhyun tetap berputar dikepalamu, bukan?"

Chanyeol meletakkan cangkir kopinya dengan sedikit keras. "Kurasa Kyungsoo adalah psikolog disini, bukan dirimu. Jadi berhentilah menganggap bahwa kau mengerti semuanya."

"Dan kurasa aku adalah temanmu disini. Jadi jangan menganggap bahwa aku tidak mengerti semuanya."

"Brengsek."

Jongin terkekeh melihat Chanyeol yang mendengus mendengar debatannya. Hey, jangan salahkan Jongin karena memiliki bakat untuk melumpuhkan lawan bicaranya dengan debatan menyebalkan.

"Kau yang lebih brengsek. Bisa-bisanya memutuskan kekasihmu secara sepihak dan menghindar seperti pengecut padahal kau masih mencintainya. Aku benar kan, Sehun-ah?"

Jongin beralih menghadap ke meja kerja Sehun. Ya, ini kali pertama Sehun membiarkan kedua temannya berbincang di sofa sementara ia bergelut dengan setumpuk map. Padahal biasanya ia akan ikut duduk disana, ikut menyesap kopi meskipun pertemuan itu hanya dalam waktu yang singkat karena kesibukan masing-masing.

Tapi, entah kenapa, hari ini Sehun lebih sedikit bicara dibandingkan hari-hari biasanya. Ia bahkan hanya menggumamkan terima kasih saat Jongin datang untuk memberikan vitamin untuknya.

"Yak, Sehun-ah!", panggil Jongin ketika ia tidak mendapat tanggapan apapun dari Sehun. Jongin bertukar pandang dengan Chanyeol, seolah menanyakan _apa yang terjadi pada Sehun?_ Chanyeol hanya memberikan gelengan karena ia juga tidak tahu.

"Aku bisa pusing jika harus memikirkan kalian berdua lebih lama lagi."

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk memikirkanku."

Kini gantian Jongin yang berdecak. Tanpa banyak bicara, Jongin bangkit dan menghampiri Sehun yang masih tidak bergeming.

"Sekarang ceritakan padaku, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?", ucap Jongin, lebih ke arah memerintah daripada bertanya.

"Tidak ada.", balas Sehun singkat dengan mata tak lepas dari map di mejanya.

"Ayolah, kau-"

Deringan telepon kantor berhasil menginterupsi Jongin hingga membuat lelaki itu berdecak dan kembali ke kursinya. Membiarkan Sehun membahas sesuatu di telepon yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Tidak! Aku yang akan ke bawah!", ujar Sehun lalu menutup teleponnya.

-Ah, tidak sepenuhnya Jongin membiarkan. Karena setelah Sehun berujar demikian seraya menampakkan raut terkejut dan tiba-tiba bangun dari kursinya, Jongin tahu ada sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi.

"Ada apa?", tanya Jongin saat dengan langkah lebar Sehun menghampirinya dan Chanyeol.

"Tunggulah disini. Ada hal penting yang harus ku urus.", jawab Sehun, lalu keluar begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan kedua sahabatnya.

Untuk saat ini, ada satu hal penting yang memang harus Sehun selesaikan.

Satu hal yang terus menerus mengganggu pikirannya semalaman.

"Cih, dia kira aku juga tidak punya kesibukan?", gumam Chanyeol lalu meraih kunci mobilnya di atas meja. Tugasnya sebagai CEO perusahaan juga tidak kalah sibuk dari Sehun. Hanya saja ia memang berniat mendatangi kantor Sehun di antara kepadatan jadwalnya. Berkumpul dengan kedua sahabatnya yang sama-sama super sibuk adalah sebuah solusi untuk merilekskan isi otaknya yang dipenuhi oleh pekerjaan dan nama Baekhyun yang tidak bisa terlepas begitu saja.

"Kau akan kembali ke kantor?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku pengangguran?", balas Chanyeol acuh.

Sementara Jongin hanya geleng-geleng kepala dengan tingkah menyebalkan Chanyeol yang sudah terjadi beberapa hari belakangan. Lelaki itu menjadi mudah meledak-ledak, sensitive, dan entahlah, Jongin tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan pasti. Yang jelas, Chanyeol memang sedikit berbeda semenjak tidak bersama Baekhyun.

" _Well,_ terima kasih atas vitaminmu."

Chanyeol melenggang pergi, tanpa perlu menunggu Jongin meskipun lelaki itu juga harus kembali ke Rumah Sakit.

"Yak! Tunggu aku!"

…

Ini pertama kalinya bagi Baekhyun mendatangi perusahaan Sehun. Duduk di lobby, dengan tangan yang saling meremas, memperhatikan karyawan yang berlalu lalang dan berharap Sehun cepat-cepat datang.

"Akh!" Dan sesekali Baekhyun meringis ketika gelombang rasa sakit menghampiri punggungnya. Itu sangat menyakitkan, tapi Baekhyun berusaha menahannya. Ia tidak boleh mengeluh di saat genting seperti ini.

"Baekhyun-ssi!"

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menunggu, Sehun datang dengan langkah lebar dan nafas terengah-engah. Baekhyun berdiri perlahan dan bermaksud mengutarakan apa yang membuatnya nekat datang langsung pada Sehun.

"Lebih baik kita tidak bicara disini." –tetapi Sehun lebih dulu menginterupsi dan Baekhyun mengangguk. Tentu, mereka tidak mungkin membicarakan hal ini diantara banyaknya orang yang mungkin bisa mendengar.

Tanpa tahu bahwa alasan Sehun yang sebenarnya adalah-

"Baekhyun?"

-Chanyeol yang kini berdiri di depan lift dengan raut terkejut bukan main.

Keterkejutan yang sama juga terjadi pada Sehun, ataupun Jongin yang baru keluar dari lift yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Dan pula Baekhyun yang seketika menelan ludah kering.

 _Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa ada disini?_ , batin Baekhyun bertanya dan ia langsung mendapatkan jawabannya. Tentu saja, Chanyeol adalah sahabat Sehun yang bisa kapan saja mendatangi Sehun tanpa Baekhyun ketahui. Tetapi yang menjadi masalah, _kenapa waktunya sangat tidak tepat?_

Di waktu Baekhyun dan Sehun harus membahas masalah penting, ataupun di waktu Baekhyun mendapat luka memar di sudut bibirnya dan langkahnya yang sedikit tertatih.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling bertatapan dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Saling menyimpan pertanyaan di kepala masing-masing, dan juga saling menahan kerinduan yang meluap dari diri dua manusia itu.

Baekhyun tidak bohong. Ia memang sangat merindukan lelaki itu. Hanya saja Baekhyun belum siap bertemu dengan Chanyeol, sosok yang telah melepaskannya satu bulan lalu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian berdua sembunyikan?", tanya Chanyeol, dengan nada dingin dan menusuk. Langkahnya semakin mendekat dan Baekhyun menahan nafas karenanya. Sejujurnya, Baekhyun asing mendengar nada suara itu. Chanyeol tidak pernah menunjukkan nada suara ataupun ekspresi dingin itu kepada Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun tidak perlu berfikir keras untuk mengetahui jika Chanyeol sangat marah kepadanya. Meskipun Baekhyun tidak yakin, mengapa Chanyeol harus semarah itu ketika mereka sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu nanti.", potong Sehun, mencoba menyelamatkan keadaan Baekhyun yang dilihat dengan mata tertutup sebelah-pun, sangat terlihat buruk. Sehun tahu, fisik dan psikis gadis itu tengah terguncang.

"Kenapa harus nanti? Aku ingin tahu sekarang."

"Kali ini aku setuju dengan Chanyeol. Apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan hingga kita harus tahu nanti?" Jongin yang sedari tadi berdiam diri, ikut menanggapi.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas berat. Semuanya berjalan semakin rumit dan rasa pusing langsung menghantam kepalanya. Sehun menatap Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan juga Jongin bergantian. Kedua sahabatnya tengah menatap dirinya seolah Sehun adalah mangsa yang siap disantap, membuat Sehun tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengungkapkan kebenaran.

"Aku akan memberitahu kalian.", ucap Sehun, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun. "Setelah Baekhyun-ssi mengatakan alasannya menemuiku."

…

Kondisi Luhan tidak kunjung membaik. Ia masih berbaring lemas di atas matras di ruang kesehatan. Memejamkan mata dan menikmati rasa pusing ataupun mual yang kembali mengaduk isi perutnya.

"Luhan-ah, ayo, paman akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit.", ucap Sekretaris Han yang hanya disambut gelengan lemah dari Luhan. Pria paruh baya itu baru pulang dari pabrik ketika Sooyoung mengatakan jika Luhan tengah beristirahat di ruang kesehatan. Ia-pun langsung menghampiri ruang kesehatan dan menemukan Luhan berbaring lemah tanpa pengobatan yang berarti.

"Kau harus mendapatkan pengobatan, Lu. Fasilitas disini sangat tidak memungkinkan." Sekretaris Han mengusap kepala gadis itu dengan lembut, menyusupkan rasa sayang dan khawatir yang sama besar. Khawatir karena dokter penanggung jawab ruang kesehatan itu masih belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Lagi-lagi Luhan menggeleng. Sungguh, ia tidak menyukai apapun yang berbau rumah sakit. Phobianya terhadap rumah sakit telah mengeraskan kepalanya menjadi batu.

"Baiklah. Paman akan memanggil dokter kalau begitu."

Luhan tidak bergeming, menandakan bahwa itu adalah satu-satunya ide terbaik yang membuatnya tidak perlu mendatangi rumah sakit.

"Tidurlah dulu selagi Paman menelepon dokter."

Sekretaris Han melangkah keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Luhan untuk kembali memejamkan matanya.

Baru sekian menit Luhan menyambut mimpi, ia lebih dulu terganggu dengan guncangan kecil di lengannya. Pelakunya adalah sekretaris Han, yang memang berniat membangunkan Luhan karena seorang dokter perempuan akan memeriksanya.

"Selamat pagi, Nona."

Senyuman tipis menjadi balasan Luhan atas sapaan dokter perempuan itu. Ia lalu memperbaiki letak tubuhnya selagi dokter itu mempersiapkan peralatan untuk memeriksanya. Detik berikutnya Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sekretaris Han, mengamati tingkah pria itu yang sedikit gelisah dari gesture tubuhnya.

"Pergilah, Paman." Luhan terkekeh melihat Sekretaris Han yang bingung oleh ucapannya. "Kurasa sedang ada hal penting yang harus paman selesaikan. Paman bisa meninggalkanku, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Lu,"

"Ada dokter Kwon disini. Lagipula aku akan segera tidur setelahnya."

Luhan benar. Lagipula Sekretaris Han tidak bisa mengabaikan pekerjaannya begitu saja. "Baiklah. Paman pergi dulu, Lu. Kau bisa menelepon paman jika ada sesuatu."

"Heum."

Luhan mengangguk singkat dan Sekretaris Han pamit untuk pergi. Tinggallah Luhan dan dokter dengan name tag Kwon Yuri. Perempuan itu lalu memeriksa Luhan, dan ia tersenyum tipis.

"Sejak kapan Nona merasa pusing dan mual-mual?", tanya Dokter Kwon seraya mengalungkan stetoskop di lehernya.

"Aku tidak yakin. Aku sering tiba-tiba pusing akhir-akhir ini, tetapi untuk mual dan muntah baru pagi tadi hingga sekarang.", jawab Luhan, lalu memasang ekspresi heran ketika dokter Kwon justru tersenyum lebih lebar.

Apa sakitnya pantas untuk ditertawakan?

"Apa ada sesuatu terjadi padaku?", tanya Luhan menyerukan keheranannya. Sungguh, ia masih tidak memahami maksud senyuman itu.

Dokter Kwon menggeleng cepat-cepat. Ia berdehem pelan dan kembali memperbaiki ekspresi wajahnya. "Saya hanya ingin memastikan. Dan, ada beberapa hal lagi yang ingin saya tanyakan."

"Apa itu?"

"Apa Nona merasa sangat lelah akhir-akhir ini?"

Luhan berfikir sebentar sebelum mengangguk kecil. "Ya."

"Lalu, apa Nona merasa ada yang berubah dengan jadwal makan?"

Luhan mengangguk lagi. Tingkahnya membuat Dokter Kwon kembali tersenyum. Senyum yang lagi-lagi membuat Luhan heran bercampur penasaran setengah mati. "Tidak ada yang berubah. Tapi kurasa, nafsu makanku bertambah akhir-akhir ini."

"Dan pertanyaan terakhir, kapan Nona terakhir kali datang bulan?"

Luhan terpaku. Bibirnya terkatup saat itu juga, satu detik setelah Dokter Kwon mengatakan pertanyaan yang seolah memberikan setitik cahaya bagi Luhan untuk memahami apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiran Dokter Kwon. Dan mungkin, apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya.

"A-apa, apa aku…" –bahkan tenggorokan Luhan tercekat untuk meneruskan ucapannya.

"Jika jawabannya Nona belum datang bulan, maka kemungkinan besar, ya." Dokter Kwon kembali menorehkan senyum mempesonanya, meraih telapak tangan Luhan dan membawanya ke perut rata Luhan. "Nona hamil."

Dan kini Luhan benar-benar kehilangan kemampuan untuk berbicara. Hanya matanya saja yang mulai berair dan tanpa sadar mengelus lembut permukaan perutnya yang masih datar.

"S-sungguh?" Ia bahkan belum mempercayai kenyataan itu. Kenyataan bahwa ia akan menjadi seorang ibu. Sebentar lagi. Tetapi air mata kebahagiaan tetap merembes di mata rusanya.

"Melihat gejala-gejala yang Nona rasakan, maka saya yakin Sembilan puluh persen. Tapi untuk memastikan umurnya, Nona bisa menceknya di rumah sakit."

Rumah sakit. Entah kenapa, untuk kali ini, nama itu tidak lagi terdengar menakutkan bagi Luhan. Ia justru berharap agar bisa ke tempat itu sekarang untuk memastikan bahwa perkataan Dokter Kwon adalah benar adanya.

"Dokter?"

"Ya, Nona?"

"B-bisakah kau mengantarku ke rumah sakit?"

Dokter Kwon tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Tentu, Nona."

 _Ya, bayi yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Aku selalu membayangkan memiliki seorang putra yang tampan, ataupun putri yang cantik dan kuat seperti ibunya, yaitu kau, Lu._

Dan Luhan tersenyum saat mengingat ucapan Sehun kala itu. Membuat Luhan ingin segera mengatakan kabar yang ditunggu Sehun selama ini.

Luhan terlampau bahagia membayangkan hal itu.

Meskipun ekspektasi yang diharapkan kadang tak sesuai realita nanti.

…

Ketegangan itu masih terasa hingga di ujung kaki. Kedua tangan itu masih saling meremas, memilin ujung kemeja lusuhnya hingga kusut, dan kepala menunduk, terlalu takut berhadapan dengan sosok lelaki yang kini terdiam menatap dingin dirinya.

"Kami terpaksa menyembunyikan ini dari siapapun. Bahkan Luhan-pun tidak tahu bahwa selama ini bibinya kabur dari rumah dan tinggal bersama Baekhyun.", ucap Sehun, seolah menutup penjelasannya untuk kedua sahabatnya. Baekhyun tidak sedikitpun bicara, ia hanya memberikan anggukan atau gelengan ketika Sehun bertanya kepadanya.

"Lalu kenapa kalian harus menyembunyikannya dari Luhan? Hal buruk akan terjadi jika dia mengetahuinya dari orang lain, terlebih ayahmu, Nona Byun." Mungkin hanya Jongin yang bisa berfikir jernih kali ini. Karena ketiga manusia lainnya hanya memancarkan kekalutan, meskipun Chanyeol bertahan dengan kediamannya. Mungkin masih belum bisa memahami betapa beratnya permasalahan yang dihadapi Baekhyun yang baru detik ini ia ketahui.

"A-aku tahu. I-ini adalah kesalahanku. Seharusnya aku mengatakan sejak awal jika aku adalah sepupu tiri Luhan eonni dan mungkin tidak akan serumit ini-"

"Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri.", sela Chanyeol dengan nada dinginnya yang masih enggan pergi. Baekhyun mendongak dan sedetik kemudian ia menyesal. Menyesal karena harus bertatapan dengan mata tajam Chanyeol yang memerah.

Dari sana, Baekhyun tahu sebesar apa kekecewaan itu untuknya.

"Itu tidak berguna. Penyesalanmu tidak akan membawa masa lalumu kembali."

Chanyeol tahu ia tidak pantas mengatakan kalimatnya barusan pada Baekhyun. Karena sesungguhnya, kalimat itu ialah apa yang seharusnya ditujukan untuknya. Untuknya yang menyesal telah melepaskan Baekhyun hanya karena keegoisan dirinya dan emosi semata. Sedangkan Chanyeol tidak pernah berusaha mencari tahu penderitaan Baekhyun jauh sebelum gadis itu terlibat dengan keserakahan ayahnya.

"Chanyeol benar. Yang terpenting untuk saat ini adalah mencari tahu dimana Bibi Luhan sekarang sebelum suatu hal buruk terjadi." Baekhyun dan Sehun mengangguk setuju, sementara Chanyeol tidak ada pergerakan yang berarti.

"Aku sudah menelepon anak buahku untuk mencari keberadaan Taehyung. Sebaiknya kita menunggu hingga mendapatkan informasi dari mereka.", ujar Sehun final, lalu ia memandang Baekhyun yang tampaknya masih belum bisa bernafas lega. "Dan Baekhyun-ssi, sebaiknya kau beristirahat di ruangan ini. Aku akan memberitahumu jika ada sesuatu."

Sejujurnya Sehun tidak yakin dengan keputusannya. Ia tahu, mencari keberadaan seseorang yang telah melakukan kejahatan tidaklah mudah, walaupun ia menyuruh banyak orang untuk mencarinya. Tapi disisi lain, Sehun menganggap ini adalah keputusan terbaik. Sehun tidak boleh sedikitpun gegabah, jika tidak, bukan hanya Baekhyun dan Li Juan yang terluka, melainkan Luhan.

Ya, Luhan. Sehun yakin Luhan tidak akan tinggal diam jika sesuatu terjadi pada bibinya. Atau lebih tepatnya, mengetahui jika kini bibinya sedang dalam kondisi bahaya.

"Sehun benar. Kau bisa beristirahat di dalam sana.", ucap Jongin seraya menunjuk ruangan yang tertutup pintu kayu cokelat. "Dan cobalah untuk tidak memikirkan apapun. Sehun pasti bisa membawa kembali bibi Luhan dengan selamat."

Baekhyun menurut. Ia mengucapkan permisi dengan suara kecil lalu dengan langkah perlahan meninggalkan ketiga lelaki itu. Berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menatap Chanyeol yang tampak tidak menghiraukannya.

 _Ya, tentu Chanyeol tidak akan perduli lagi. Kau bukan siapa-siapa lagi baginya, Byun Baekhyun._

…

Luhan tidak bisa tenang. Jantungnya terasa melompat dari tempatnya. Rasa mual dan pusing yang ia derita sepanjang pagi mendadak menghilang. Ia juga tidak bisa mengendalikan ekspresi bahagianya, membuat siapapun yang melihat Luhan akan menyangka bahwa dirinya sedang menerima kabar baik.

Dokter Kwon hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya maklum. Ia cukup sering berada dalam keadaan yang sama ketika memeriksa pasien perempuan yang juga mengalami kehamilan. Dan reaksinya mirip seperti Luhan sekarang.

Mereka bahkan masih di ruang tunggu, menunggu gilirannya untuk diperiksa.

"Nona belum mengatakan kabar ini kepada Tuan Oh?", tanya Dokter Kwon yang disambut dengan gelengan dari Luhan.

"Aku memang sengaja belum memberitahunya. Aku takut menghancurkan kebahagiannya jika ternyata aku tidak hamil. Karena itu, aku harus memastikannya terlebih dahulu. Lagipula, aku bisa menjadikannya sebagai kejutan.", jawab Luhan. Dalam hati ia berdoa, agar segala ketakutannya tidak beralasan.

Dokter Kwon mengangguk paham.

…

Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur. Seberapa keraspun ia mencoba, ia tetap tidak bisa tertidur dan melupakan segala kekhawatirannya. Tubuhnya lelah, tetapi otaknya berbanding terbalik, _mereka_ tidak bisa berhenti berpikir dan terus memutar hal yang sama.

Nyonya Li Juan.

Dimana ia sekarang?

Apa Seungho kembali memukulinya? Kembali menorehkan bekas luka yang bahkan baru sembuh beberapa hari yang lalu?

Pemikiran negatif itu tidak lepas dari kepala Baekhyun. Ia tidak mampu berfikir positif, karena pada nyatanya, apapun tentang Seungho dan Taehyung tidak pernah baik di mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun telah menutup dirinya dengan selimut kebencian.

Kebencian karena ia masih mengingat jelas perlakuan buruk Seungho kepada ibu kandungnya.

Dan kebenciannya yang bertambah karena kemungkinan besar Li Juan menjadi sasaran perlakuan buruk pria itu.

Tanpa sadar jemari Baekhyun mengepal. Menyimpan segala amarahnya di dalam kepalan tangannya.

Cklek!

"Sehun-ssi!"

Baekhyun mengira seseorang yang membuka pintunya adalah Sehun. Mengira jika Sehun datang untuk memberinya informasi keberadaan Li Juan ataupun menyampaikan kabar baik lainnya. Itulah mengapa ia langsung bangkit dari baringannya.

Namun perkiraannya jauh meleset. Karena yang berdiri di depan pintu bukanlah Sehun, melainkan Park Chanyeol. Melipat tangan di depan dada dengan bibir terkatup rapat.

Baekhyun menyesal. Seharusnya ia pura-pura tidur daripada harus terjebak dalam satu ruangan dengan Chanyeol dan lagi-lagi berhadapan dengan mata tajam itu.

Meskipun merindukan Chanyeol, tetapi Baekhyun jauh merindukan tatapan teduh dan penuh kasih sayang lelaki itu, dan ia belum mendapatkannya kali ini.

"C-chanyeol…" Baekhyun hanya mampu menggumam lirih. Kepalanya menunduk, mendadak kehilangan kepercayan diri untuk menatap Chanyeol seperti yang dulu ia lakukan.

Seandainya hubungannya dengan Chanyeol masih baik-baik saja, mungkin Baekhyun tidak perlu berpikir panjang untuk memeluk lelaki itu, menangis di dadanya, dan menerima usapan menghibur di punggungnya seperti yang dulu ia lakukan saat lelah menghadapi kebencian Ibu Chanyeol. Dan kenyataannya sekarang? Baekhyun tidak memiliki secuil keberanian-pun untuk menghampiri lelaki itu.

"C-chanyeol…"

 _Kumohon, mendekatlah padaku._

Tapi perasaannya tidak bisa Baekhyun bohongi. Ia menginginkan Chanyeol. Menginginkan lelaki itu memberinya kekuatan untuk bertahan. Baekhyun tidak yakin untuk bertahan sendirian saat ini. Bertahan dengan semua permasalahan yang datang tanpa henti, seolah memaksa Baekhyun untuk menyerah dengan tungkai kakinya yang lemah.

"Hiks…"

Baekhyun sudah berusaha menahannya, tetapi ia tidak mampu. Isakannya menjadi bukti bahwa hanya lelaki yang tengah berdiri terpaku itu yang bisa menolongnya. Ia menginginkan pertolongan lelaki itu tanpa tahu bagaimana caranya untuk bicara.

Tentu Baekhyun masih ingat dengan kekecewaan yang telah ia berikan kepada Chanyeol.

Kekuatan Baekhyun telah berada dalam tingkat terendah. Terlebih saat lengan hangat mendekapnya dengan begitu erat, tangisan Baekhyun terpecah. Jemarinya menggenggam erat kemeja biru Chanyeol dan membiarkan tangisnya tumpah ruah di dada lelaki itu.

Chanyeol akui, dia kalah. Ia masih mencoba bertahan setelah mengetahui masalah Baekhyun dan melihat kondisi fisik gadis itu yang buruk. Tetapi, kelemahan terbesar Chanyeol adalah melihat Baekhyun menangis. Tanpa diperintah, tubuhnya bergerak menghampiri Baekhyun, dan memeluk gadis itu dengan erat. Masa bodoh jika ia dan Baekhyun telah mengakhiri semuanya satu bulan yang lalu.

Jika pada kenyataannya, Chanyeol masih mencintai Baekhyun. Sangat mencintainya.

"Ssttt… _it's okay._ Aku disini."

"Chan… chanyeol…" Bahkan Baekhyun masih menganggap tubuh yang mendekapnya hanyalah imajinasi belaka.

"Hm, ya. Aku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Lelaki bodoh yang meninggalkanmu tanpa tahu seberapa berat masalahmu."

Tangisan Baekhyun semakin tak terkendali. Ia berhasil menemukan tempat untuk menumpahkan emosinya. Tempat yang sekaligus menawarkan kenyamanan untuknya.

"J-jangan meninggalkanku… _hiks_ …"

"Hmm. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku janji, _Bee…_ "

…

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

" _Kami masih belum menemukan keberadaan wanita yang anda cari, Bos. Tetapi saya telah mengetahui dimana Taehyung berada."_

"Benarkah? Dimana dia sekarang?"

" _Dia baru saja memasuki kantor Xiao Group. Dan saya juga melihat Nona Luhan baru memasuki kantor."_

"Luhan? Darimana dia pergi?"

" _Saya tidak tahu, Bos."_

"Lebih baik kau awasi Taehyung. Biar aku yang bertanya sendiri pada Luhan. Katakana padaku jika ada hal mencurigakan yang ia lakukan."

" _Baik, Bos."_

Sehun melempar ponselnya ke atas meja. Mencoba mencari jawaban dari mana Luhan pergi, sedangkan Sekretaris Han memberitahunya jika Luhan tidak ada jadwal untuk ke pabrik hari ini.

"Apa Luhan menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

…

" _Selamat, Nyonya. Anda hamil. Usianya baru dua minggu. Janin anda masih sangat kecil, dan kandungan anda-pun juga masih cukup lemah. Anda harus menjaga pola makan, istirahat, dan mengurangi beban pikiran yang bisa mengganggu pertumbuhan janin. Saya akan memberikan resep vitamin untuk anda konsumsi. Sekali lagi, selamat Nyonya."_

Penjelasan dokter kandungan di rumah sakit tadi masih terekam dengan jelas di kepala Luhan. Gadis itu tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana selain tersenyum dan mengelus perutnya yang masih datar. Tangan kanannya menggenggam amplop cokelat berisi hasil tes dan keterangan atas kehamilannya. Luhan sangat tidak sabar untuk memberikannya pada Sehun dan melihat bagaimana reaksi lelaki itu nanti.

Bahagia-kah? Tentu saja. Mengingat selama ini Sehun-lah yang berharap penuh memiliki seorang bayi.

Langkahnya semakin lebar saat memasuki ruangan kerjanya. Luhan memang kembali ke kantor sendiri, karena Dokter Kwon harus segera ke rumah sakit dan lagipula tugasnya sudah selesai.

Tak lama setelah Luhan mencapai kursi kerjanya, ponselnya berdering. Nama Sehun muncul membuat Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Hallo, Sehun?"

" _Hallo, Baby. Apa sesuatu yang baik terjadi? Nada suaramu terdengar sangat bahagia."_

Luhan berdehem kecil. Jangan sampai ia keceplosan untuk mengatakan kejutannya. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya senang kau menelepon. Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa?"

Hening sejenak. Sebelum Luhan sempat berbicara, Sehun lebih dulu menyela. _"Tidak ada. Aku hanya merindukan istriku."_

Luhan tahu ini bukan saatnya wajahnya memerah hanya karena Sehun mengungkapkan kalimat _cheesy_ dua detik yang lalu.Tetapi yang menjadi masalah adalah pipinya yang merona tanpa diperintah.

"Kita bahkan baru berpisah beberapa jam.", sahut Luhan sembari tertawa kecil. "Sehun-ah?"

" _Hm?"_

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

" _Apa itu?"_

"Aku akan mengatakannya nanti, saat kita bertemu."

" _Apa sesuatu yang penting?"_

"Sangat penting. Jadi, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu dan selamat bertemu nanti."

" _Hm. Baiklah. Kau juga, selamat bekerja. Berhentilah jika sudah lelah. Sekretaris Han tidak akan memarahimu meskipun sekarang kau belum sepenuhnya bekerja."_

"Ara…"

" _Ya sudah, ku tutup. Aku mencintaimu."_

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Klik!

Sambungan memang terputus, namun Luhan tetap mengembangkan senyumnya. Oh, atau lebih tepatnya, ia tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum.

 _Mood-_ nya sangat baik hari ini. Setidaknya sebelum seseorang memasuki ruangannya tanpa mengenal adat mengetuk.

"Hai."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", tanya Luhan ketus. Menyimpan semua senyumannya karena ia tidak sudi tersenyum pada lelaki itu.

"Hanya ingin memberitahumu sesuatu yang menarik."

Luhan menghembuskan nafas jengah. "Sayangnya aku tidak tertarik. Jadi, silahkan meninggalkan ruanganku."

"Hey… ayolah! Ku jamin kau tidak akan menyesal setelah mengetahuinya."

"Cepat katakan, aku tidak punya banyak waktu." Luhan mengalah. _Mood-_ nya cukup baik hari ini. Ia tidak akan membiarkan lelaki bernama Taehyung itu merusak kebahagiaannya dengan keberadaannya jika terlalu lama.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?", tanya Taehyung sembari menyeringai dan menunjukkan layar ponselnya di hadapan Luhan. Awalnya gadis itu tidak berminat, namun detik berikutnya, ia memfokuskan pandangannya pada layar ponsel itu lalu menggeram marah.

"Bajingan!"

Dengan santainya, Taehyung mengendikkan bahu dan mengembalikan ponsel itu ke dalam saku. Ia terkekeh melihat Luhan yang tengah menahan emosi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Bibiku?" Melihat Li Juan di sekap di atas kursi dengan muka penuh darah tidak pernah terlintas di pikiran Luhan selama ini. Dan kenyataan itu telah menyadarkan dirinya telak. Bahwa Byun Seungho dan Taehyung adalah manusia paling rendah di matanya.

"Aku hanya memberi pelajaran sedikit. Salah sendiri, kabur dari rumah dan bersembunyi di rumah seseorang. Dan bahkan tidak menghadiri pernikahan keponakannya sendiri."

Tangan Luhan terkepal di atas meja. Rasa pusing yang sejak pagi menderanya kembali ia rasakan, dengan cepat membuat kepalanya berputar-putar. Terlalu terkejut dengan kenyataan yang menampar perasaannya.

Jadi dugaannya selama ini salah? Bahwa bibinya tengah sibuk hingga tidak hadir di acara pernikahannya. Kenyataannya yang terjadi adalah, bibinya sedang menderita tanpa ia ketahui. Menderita oleh kelakuan dua lelaki biadab itu.

Brak!

"Lepaskan bibiku sekarang!"

Lagi-lagi Taehyung terkekeh. Reaksi Luhan sudah ia duga sebelumnya. "Tidak semudah itu, Luhanku sayang. Kau fikir aku akan melepaskan bibimu tanpa mendapatkan apapun?"

"Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan."

Taehyung menyeringai. Ia menyangga tubuhnya dengan telapak tangan di atas meja, mengintimidasi Luhan dengan jarak wajah berdekatan. "Jam satu siang. Aku akan memberitahumu dimana tempatnya. Kau harus datang sendiri. Tanpa Oh Sehun, ataupun lelaki tua itu."

Luhan menelan ludah kering dan tanpa sadar menahan nafas.

"Kalau tidak, aku tidak yakin dengan keadaan bibimu setelah itu."

Ini sulit! Sangat sulit. Luhan tidak bisa berfikir jernih untuk menentukan pilihannya.

"Dan tenang saja. Aku akan menjawab apapun yang kau tanyakan, termasuk kecurigaanmu terhadap kematian orangtuamu."

 _Karena setelah itu, kau akan ku antar untuk bertemu_ _ **mereka**_ _._

 **...**

 **_TBC_**

…

 **Mendekati chapter terakhir, Insyaallah akan di update lebih cepat. Tapi gak janji juga, karena kesibukan RL sedang dalam puncaknya. See you soon~~**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Bagi Sehun, Luhan adalah gadis manja dan kekanakan. Namun kenyataannya Luhan lebih kuat dan mandiri dibandingkan apa yang Sehun bayangkan. Dan pada akhirnya, sesuatu menimpa dan penyesalan tidak dapat terelakkan.**_

 _ **~A Chance~**_

 **Chapter 20 part 1**

…

 **Sorry for late update (again) Perhatikan waktu dan flashbacknya, karena alur cerita cukup lambat ^^v**

…

Luhan tidak tahu mengapa langkah kakinya bisa berhenti disini. Ujung _heels_ setinggi empat sentinya beradu dengan lantai ubin menciptakan suara yang menggema dalam bangunan sepi dan kotor itu. Keringat dingin mengalir hingga tungkai kakinya yang kini bergetar.

Cukup merasa takut, namun mencoba menegarkan hatinya yang mulai goyah untuk berlari kembali ke mobilnya.

Luhan meninggalkan mobil kantornya di luar, cukup jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Ia melakukannya bukan tanpa alasan. Taehyung-lah yang memberikan perintah itu, dan Luhan tidak bisa mengingkari karena nyawa Li Juan bergantung pada dirinya.

Awal mula, Taehyung memang memberinya pilihan. Namun setelah pria itu mengirim alamat yang harus Luhan datangi, membuat Luhan tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain datang sendiri tanpa memberitahu Sehun, Sekretaris Han, ataupun polisi yang paling tidak bisa melindunginya. Ya, karena selain alamat, Taehyung juga mengirimkan sebuah foto yang langsung membuat Luhan sesak melihatnya.

Foto Li Juan yang nampak tersiksa, lebih parah dari foto pertama yang Luhan ketahui di kantor. Dengan seutas tali melingkar di lehernya, seolah siap mencabut nyawa wanita itu kapan saja.

Kepalanya menggeleng dan tangannya terkepal kuat. Luhan berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran buruk yang terus melintas di kepalanya. Pikiran buruk mengenai Li Juan, juga pikiran buruk karena ia tidak bisa melibatkan Sehun dalam kondisi ini.

 _Semoga pilihannya untuk pergi sendiri tidak salah._ Dalam perjalanan, Luhan selalu melantunkan doa itu.

Luhan menelan ludah untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang mendadak kering. Kakinya masih belum melangkah kembali, sementara mata rusanya menelisik ke segala arah, mencoba menemukan petunjuk apakah bibinya di sekap di bangunan itu juga.

Tapi nihil, tidak ada suara ataupun bayangan apapun yang Luhan cari. Bangunan itu tidak terlalu besar, lebih mirip sebuah rumah sederhana yang ditinggal oleh pemiliknya namun memiliki halaman yang luas. Hal itulah yang membuat Luhan yakin jika Li Juan memang tidak berada disana. Lalu, kenapa Luhan harus diminta kemari?

"Kau sudah datang?"

Luhan terlonjak kaget. Sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul dari belakangnya dan ia refleks memutar tubuh.

Byun Seungho. Pria itu berdiri melipat tangan di depan dada seraya menyeringai. Entah sejak kapan pria itu berada di belakangnya, Luhan-pun tidak menyadarinya.

"Kulihat tidak ada siapapun yang mengikutimu. _Wow!_ Aku tidak menyangka kau seberani ini datang kemari sendiri." Seungho bertepuk tangan seolah apa yang dilakukan Luhan pantas mendapat apresiasi. Ia lalu melangkah mendekati Luhan, bau alkohol yang menguar membuat Luhan muak dan memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak usah berbasa-basi. Cepat katakan dimana bibiku berada." Luhan melengos, benar-benar tidak kuat dengan bau alkohol yang datang dari setiap jengkal tubuh Seungho yang walaupun kini jaraknya tidak kurang dari satu meter dari dirinya.

"Bibimu tidak ada disini.", ucap Seungho dan langkahnya kembali mendekati Luhan. Dan Luhan-pun juga kembali mundur, langkah demi langkah hingga ia tidak bisa lagi bergerak karena punggungnya telah menyentuh tembok yang usang.

 _Sial!_ Luhan mengumpat dalam hati. Jika begini caranya, Luhan tidak akan bisa lari jika sewaktu-waktu Seungho melakukan hal buruk kepadanya.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT, BRENGSEK!"

" _Wae?_ Kau takut padaku?"

 _Ya, tentu saja Luhan takut._ Luhan menggeleng. "T-tidak ada hal yang harus kutakuti darimu."

"Benarkah? Ah, itukah mengapa kau datang kemari sendiri? Padahal, kurasa dengan membawa lelakimu atau pria tua itu kau bisa selamat detik ini. Haruskah aku mengajarimu untuk berkhianat?"

"B-brengsek."

Pergerakan Luhan semakin sulit. Bukan hanya Seungho yang membatasi gerakannya, tetapi juga kakinya yang seolah di tali bersama lantai, membuatnya sulit bergerak apalagi jika harus berlari. Ketakutan yang besar telah mengalir ke setiap jengkal tubuhnya.

"Dan sayangnya, kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi."

PLAK!

"Akh!"

"Karena kau telah masuk ke perangkapku."

 _Oh Sehun… tolong aku!_

...

Perasaan Sehun sedang buruk. Sangat buruk. Segala materi yang dipresentasikan oleh karyawannya di ruang rapat tidak masuk ke dalam otaknya sedikitpun. Alhasil, Sehun tidak memberi evaluasi apapun dan memilih untuk menyuruh karyawan itu untuk membawa proposalnya keatas mejanya agar ia bisa membacanya nanti.

Ya, nanti. Setelah Sehun mengetahui alasan dibalik firasat buruk yang terus mengganggunya sejak tadi malam.

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _Sehun baru saja kembali dari dapur setelah membawa segelas air putih, ketika ponsel Luhan yang tergeletak di atas meja bergetar singkat. Luhan masih di kamar mandi, itulah yang Sehun duga setelah mendengar gemericik air kran dan Luhan yang bersenandung kecil._

" _Sebuah pesan?", gumam Sehun sembari melirik layar ponsel yang masih menyala itu. "Dari siapa?", tambah Sehun tidak menemukan nama pemilik nomor itu._

 _Sehun duduk di sisi ranjang, meletakkan gelas air putihnya di samping ponsel Luhan, lalu meraih ponsel itu dengan kening yang berkerut._

 _Tentu saja, seandainya itu dari teman Luhan, sekalipun Sehun belum pernah mengetahui Luhan bertukar pesan dengan temannya. Ya, karena Sehun masih ingat jelas, bahwa Luhan tidak memiliki teman banyak ataupun teman dekat._

 _Gadis itu terlalu tertutup, pendiam, dan mandiri._

" _T-tunggu!"_

 _Sehun tiba-tiba memekik tertahan. Mendadak saja, ia mengingat satu nama yang demi apapun, Sehun sangat tidak ingin mengingatnya!_

" _Apa ini dari…"_

 _Ini kekanakan! Tapi Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengecek langsung pengirim pesan itu, berharap bahwa itu bukanlah Kim Seokjin, lelaki yang membuat Sehun terbakar api cemburu._

 _Memori Sehun terlalu kuat untuk mengingat bagaimana Jin begitu dekat dengan Luhan. Hal yang membuat Sehun harus mati-matian menahan rasa cemburu di masa itu._

" _H-huh?"_

 _Doa Sehun terkabul, karena memang bukan Jin pengirim dari pesan itu. Hanya saja, Sehun tidak bisa langsung bernafas lega, karena sedetik ia membaca isi pesan itu, tubuhnya menegang._

 _ **Sender : 010xxxxxx**_

 _ **Senjatamu sudah ada ditanganku. Kau tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menyerahkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku.**_

" _A-apa maksudnya?"_

 _Sehun mendadak linglung. Keningnya berkerut semakin dalam dan matanya kembali menelisik kata per kata dari pesan itu. Terlalu fokus, hingga ia tidak sadar jika Luhan telah keluar dari kamar mandi lengkap dengan handuk kecil di lehernya._

" _Ada apa, Sehun?", tanya Luhan, alih-alih bingung dengan ekspresi tegang Sehun dibandingkan bingung mengapa Sehun menggenggam ponselnya._

 _Pertanyaan Luhan membuat Sehun tersentak dan cepat-cepat menghapus pesan itu dari ponsel Luhan. Satu-satunya pilihan yang ada di otak Sehun adalah menghapusnya, berharap agar Luhan tidak membaca pesan itu atau gadis itu resah sepanjang malam._

 _Sehun tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi._

 _Luhan duduk di samping Sehun sedetik kemudian, memperhatikan Sehun yang nampak gelagapan seolah pencuri yang kepergok oleh polisi. Sehun-pun mencoba bersikap normal, mengembalikan ponsel Luhan kepada pemiliknya dengan muka datar tanpa ekspresi._

" _Aku hanya sedikit penasaran," Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, menunggu Sehun mengatakan rasa penasarannya. Memangnya apa yang membuat Sehun penasaran dengan isi ponselnya? "Apa kau masih bertukar pesan dengan pria pemilik café itu."_

 _Pria pemilik café? Luhan sempat terbengong beberapa detik sebelum ia menahan tawa dengan susah payah. "Maksudmu Jin?"_

" _Aku tidak sudi menyebut namanya!"_

 _Kontan tawa keras terdengar dalam kamar itu. Luhan tertawa begitu nyaring, terlebih melihat wajah masam Sehun yang sangat lucu di mata Luhan._

" _Astaga!" Luhan selesai dengan tawanya namun kekehannya masih terdengar. Ia lalu melempar ponselnya di atas ranjang sebelum menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Sehun dan menangkup wajah datar itu dengan tangan mungilnya._

" _Apa kau membutuhkan jawaban?" Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menggoda Sehun dan wajah cemberutnya._

" _Tidak.", jawab Sehun ketus._

" _Sungguh?"_

" _Ya!"_

" _Bagaimana jika aku menjawab tidak?"_

" _Kau hanya berusaha menghiburku."_

" _Kalau memang tidak?" Dengan tangan yang masih menangkup rahang Sehun, Luhan memposisikan tubuhnya semakin mendekati Sehun. Sementara Sehun tidak merespon, hanya memandang Luhan dengan tatapan yang tajam dan lagi-lagi tanpa ekspresi. Luhan menganggapnya sebagai bentuk kekesalan bercampur kecemburuan lelaki itu yang belum teratasi._

 _Tanpa tahu bahwa ada hal lain yang ada di pikiran Sehun saat ini dan membuatnya berfikir apakah pilihan untuk menghapus pesan bernada ancaman itu sudah benar._

 _Ya, tentu saja benar, Oh Sehun! Tugasmu sekarang adalah mengetahui siapa yang mengirim ancaman itu!, Batin Sehun. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan fikirannya hingga kemudian Sehun tersentak. Terkejut dengan sapuan hangat di bibirnya yang tidak terduga._

 _Luhan menciumnya. Menarik rahangnya sebelum memejamkan mata dan mencium bibir Sehun dengan melibatkan perasaan cintanya._

 _Ciuman manis itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik. Karena setelah Sehun tersadar dari pikirannya –dan juga tersadar telah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan- Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya begitu saja._

 _Wajah Luhan kini bersemu merah._

" _Aku sudah cukup lama tidak berhubungan dengan Jin. Tidak berkirim pesan, ataupun datang ke cafenya seperti yang dulu kulakukan. Lagipula," Luhan mengendikkan bahu dan memberanikan diri menatap mata tajam Sehun. "Lagipula, kalaupun aku masih berteman dengan Jin, maka tidak akan ada yang berubah. Oh Luhan tetaplah istri dari Oh Sehun dan akan selalu mencintai suaminya bagaimanapun keadaannya. Jadi, jangan cemburu lagi, oke?"_

 _Sehun tahu ia memilih perempuan yang tepat. Sebuah kebodohan besar bagi Sehun karena dulu telah menyia-nyiakan Luhan. Beruntung Sehun masih mampu membuka mata batinnya, hingga ia bersyukur memiliki perempuan itu sebagai pendamping hidupnya._

" _Luhan-ah…"_

" _Hm?"_

 _Luhan berniat menurunkan tangannya namun dengan cepat Sehun menahan. Menggenggam tangan itu dan mengusapnya lembut. "Jangan meninggalkanku. Tetaplah disisiku."_

 _Gelengan kepala adalah jawaban Luhan. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Sehun. Percayalah. Aku sudah melangkah sejauh ini, aku tidak mungkin menyerah dengan mudah dan meninggalkanmu."_

" _Terima kasih." Sehun tersenyum lega, lalu menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya dengan erat._

" _Hmm." Tangan Luhan bergerak mengusap punggung Sehun. Ia tahu, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Sehun. Lelaki itu memang pintar mengatur ekspresi, namun Luhan jauh lebih pintar membaca tatapan lelaki itu. Luhan memang tidak tahu itu apa, entah itu pekerjaan, atau sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pesan anak buah Sehun seperti yang Luhan temukan di ponsel Sehun malam itu._

" _Sehun…"_

" _Hm?"_

" _Bisakah kau membuatkanku makanan? Entah kenapa perutku sedikit lapar."_

 _Sehun melepas pelukannya sembari terkekeh. Ia lalu mengusap puncak kepala Luhan dengan gemas. Entah kenapa Sehun merasa Luhan menjadi jauh lebih imut akhir-akhir ini. Sifatnya-pun menjadi lebih manja dan bagi Sehun itu adalah permulaan yang sangat baik._

" _Ara. Aku akan membuatkanmu makanan."_

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

 _Drrt drrt…_

Sehun tersentak saat tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya sebelum menerima panggilan yang berasal dari anak buahnya itu.

"Halo, ada apa?"

"Saya hanya ingin memberi informasi, Bos. Nona Luhan baru saja pergi menggunakan mobil kantor dengan tergesa-gesa."

"Pergi? Kalian tidak membuntutinya?" Sehun merasakan detak jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Firasat buruk kembali menggelayuti dadanya hingga membuatnya sedikit sesak. Ia tahu ada hal yang disembunyikan Luhan, tapi bodohnya Sehun tidak berusaha mencari tahu. Dan bukan tidak mungkin jika firasat buruk Sehun disebabkan karena ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi pada Luhan.

"Kami sudah membuntuti Nona Luhan, tetapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Tetapi kami kehilangan jejak. Jalanan terlalu ramai karena telah memasuki waktu makan siang. Tapi kami sekarang sedang berusaha mengejar mobil nona Luhan."

"Bagus! Jangan sampai kau kehilangan jejak lebih jauh. Katakan padaku jika ada hal penting termasuk alamat yang dituju Luhan. Aku tutup!"

Klik!

Sehun tidak membiarkan dirinya tersiksa penasaran terlalu lama. Karena setelah telepon dari anak buahnya ia tutup, Sehun langsung menghubungi nomor Luhan.

" _Nomor yang anda hubungi tidak aktif-"_

Brak!

"SIAL!", teriak Sehun dengan api kemarahan di atas kepalanya. Ponselnya terbanting di atas meja, menunjukkan betapa besar emosi Sehun karena tidak berhasil mengetahui apa yang sedang dilakukan Luhan hingga ia harus menderita oleh firasat buruk. Terlebih, isi pesan di ponsel Luhan tadi malam terus terngiang di kepalanya tanpa henti.

Sehun memaksa otaknya untuk berfikir keras. Mencoba menyambungkan kejadian hari ini satu persatu. Pesan ancaman di ponsel Luhan, Taehyung menghampiri ruangan Luhan, Luhan pergi dengan tergesa-gesa, dan…

Penculikan Nyonya Li Juan.

"Brengsek!", umpat Sehun setelah berhasil menemukan sedikit petunjuk kemana tujuan Luhan dengan mobil kantornya.

 _Ke tujuan yang diinginkan Taehyung. Dan lelaki brengsek itu pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada istrinya!_

Dengan cepat Sehun meraih ponsel dan kunci mobilnya. Ia tidak mungkin berdiam diri dan hanya menunggu informasi dari anak buahnya yang ia tugaskan untuk mengawasi Luhan. Terlebih, ini menyangkut keselamatan istrinya.

Sehun tidak akan membiarkan Luhan dalam keadaan bahaya. "Tunggu aku, Lu."

…

Brak!

"Sehun-ssi, kau sudah menemukan keberadaan Nyonya Li Juan?"

Pertanyaan dari Baekhyun menyambut kedatangan Sehun di ruangan itu. Baekhyun baru saja menyesap teh buatan salah satu karyawati Sehun, dan ia langsung berdiri begitu mendengar pintu terbuka.

"Apa yang terjadi Sehun-ah?"

Rupanya ekspresi tegang Sehun mampu di baca oleh Chanyeol yang juga berada di tempat yang sama.

"Luhan menghilang."

"APA?", pekik Chanyeol terkejut. Keterkejutan yang sama juga di alami Baekhyun. Bahkan gadis itu nyaris limbung kalau saja Chanyeol tidak memegang bahunya dan menuntunnya untuk duduk kembali.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau sudah meneleponnya?", tanya Chanyeol seraya menggiring Sehun untuk duduk di sofa.

"Nomornya tidak aktif. Luhan juga tidak memberitahuku apapun. Firasatku mengatakan bahwa Taehyung sudah memberitahunya dan Luhan pergi sendiri untuk membawa bibinya."

"Taehyung memberitahunya?" Suara Baekhyun tercekat.

"Ya. Anak buahku melihat Taehyung masuk ke dalam ruangan Luhan tadi pagi.", jawab Sehun.

"Sial! Bagaimana jika Taehyung berusaha menjebak Luhan dengan penculikan Nyonya Li Juan?"

"I-itu buruk. T-taehyung pasti mengancam Luhan _eonni_ untuk memberikan perusahaannya." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Baru saja ia bisa menenangkan pikiran, kini satu masalah yang jauh lebih besar kembali terjadi. Baekhyun terduduk lemas dengan kepala yang menunduk.

"Sekarang, apa rencanamu?", tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun yang terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Memikirkan suatu cara agar ia bisa menyelamatkan Luhan, namun sialnya pikirannya sedang kalut hingga sulit di ajak berkompromi.

"ARGHH! SIAL!" Sehun berteriak frustasi. Ia mengacak rambutnya hingga berantakan.

Sehun benar-benar terlihat berantakan dan banyak fikiran di mata Chanyeol. Ini kedua kalinya Chanyeol melihat Sehun sefrustasi ini. Pertama kali, dulu, Sehun baru menyadari perasaannya terhadap Luhan setelah dicampakkan gadis itu.

"Sehun-ah, tenangkan dirimu. Lebih baik kita berdoa untuk kebaikan Luhan dan Nyonya Li Juan." Chanyeol mengusap pundak Sehun yang cukup tegang dengan rasa simpati.

Karena Chanyeol tahu, mungkin ia akan melakukan hal yang sama jika sesuatu terjadi pada Baekhyun.

...

"Kau sudah bangun, tuan putri?"

Luhan berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran di tengah rasa sakit di kepalanya. Perlahan, mata rusanya terbuka dan ia langsung disuguhkan dengan kondisi yang mengerikan.

Ruangan gelap, lembab, dan kotor. Semuanya terlihat jauh lebih baik bagi Luhan daripada harus berhadapan dengan Byun Taehyung dan Byun Seungho yang kini menyeringai jahat ke arahnya. Di tambah lagi, tangan yang terikat kuat di balik tubuhnya dan terduduk di atas lantai dingin seolah menjadi paket lengkap penderitaan Luhan detik ini

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan?" Dengan suara bergetar, Luhan bertanya. Tubuhnya beringsut mundur. Alih-alih takut kedua pria itu menyakiti tubuhnya, Luhan jauh lebih takut bila sesuatu terjadi pada perutnya.

Terlebih pada sang janin yang kini hidup dan tumbuh disana.

"Hanya ingin menyapamu." Luhan beringsut semakin mundur ketika Taehyung mendekatinya, berjongkok, lalu mengangkat dagunya dengan paksa. Luhan tidak mampu mengelak, ia sedikit meringis ketika merasakan perih di sudut bibirnya yang sobek akibat tamparan keras Seungho sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri. Luhan masih bisa merasakan betapa kerasnya tamparan itu hingga ia harus kehilangan kesadaran beberapa detik setelahnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa mendapat _tangkapan_ sebagus ini dengan sangat mudah." Taehyung menoleh ke ayahnya singkat dan kembali menatap Luhan. "Semudah aku mengambil nyawa pria dan wanita dan membuatnya seolah kecelakaan lalu lintas. _Oh!_ Apa aku membocorkan rahasiaku?"

" _Well,_ Taehyung-ah, Ayah serahkan semuanya kepadamu. Ayah harus mengurus _Ibumu_ yang menjerit seperti orang gila di _sana_.", ucap Seungho sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Taehyung dan Luhan.

"Yeah, oke."

Sementara Luhan, Ia kehilangan seluruh kosa katanya dan tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Bukan main keterkejutan yang Luhan rasakan. Hatinya mencelos, kembali merasakan duka yang belum sembuh benar di dalam hatinya. Ternyata dugaannya selama ini tidak salah. Byun Taehyung maupun Byun Seungho, merekalah yang menjadi dalang di balik kematian orangtuanya.

Dan _pembunuh_ itu, kini masih berada di hadapan Luhan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Brengsek!"

"Jaga bicaramu sayang-"

"Akh!" Dengan keras Taehyung meremas rahang Luhan hingga Luhan meringis kesakitan.

"Kalau bukan karena Ayahmu yang keras kepala itu, aku tidak mungkin mengirimnya ke neraka!", ujar Taehyung lalu menghempaskan wajah Luhan begitu saja.

Luhan meringis sakit. Namun rasa sakit di wajahnya tidak sebanding dengan sakit yang tiba-tiba menghampiri perutnya. Perutnya tiba-tiba kram, seolah menjadi bentuk kemarahan sang jabang bayi terhadap kondisi Ibunya.

 _Ibu baik-baik saja sayang. Ibu mohon, tenanglah…_

Tangannya yang terikat kuat menghalangi niatan Luhan untuk mengusap perut datarnya. Tanpa sadar air matanya meleleh, jatuh membanjiri pipinya. Mungkin Luhan masih sanggup bertahan dengan wajahnya yang terluka, namun tidak jika berhubungan dengan calon bayinya.

Luhan memikirkan calon bayinya jauh lebih banyak dibandingkan keselamatannya sendiri.

"Pria tua itu tidak berminat untuk membagi sahamnya kepada ayahku. Dia juga hanya memberikan Li Juan sebuah rumah di Gangnam. _Cih!_ Kau fikir itu cukup? Uang itu tidak sebanding dengan warisan yang kau dapatkan!"

"LALU APA YANG KALIAN INGINKAN?!" Luhan memberanikan diri berteriak tepat di hadapan Taehyung. Mencoba mengumpulkan percaya dirinya yang tertutupi oleh ketakutan dan kesakitan pada organ tubuhnya.

"Warisanmu, tentu saja. Seluruh saham dan asset Xiao Group. Kau harus menyetujui surat pemindahan kepemilikan perusahaan menjadi nama ayahku. _Hanya itu._ "

"Jangan pernah . aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dan ayahmu menguasai perusahaan ayahku. BAHKAN JIKA AKU HARUS MATI SEKALIPUN."

" _Aniya_ , kau tenang saja Luhan sayang. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Tapi…" Taehyung mengangkat sebuah amplop cokelat yang Luhan tahu persis apa isinya. Amplop cokelat dengan logo Rumah Sakit di sudut kanannya. Sebuah amplop yang membuat mata rusa Luhan melotot, dan tangannya di belakang punggung terkepal kuat.

"JANGAN BERMACAM-MACAM DENGAN BAYIKU, BYUN TAEHYUNG!"

Taehyung terkekeh. Sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh perkataan Luhan. "Aku akan memberikan surat itu besok pagi. Kau harus mendatanginya sebelum _anakmu_ menyusul kakek neneknya di neraka."

…

 **-TBC-**

 **Plis jangan timpuk author ^^v ini emang Cuma 3k, sisa Chap 20** - **nya dilanjut pas Hari Buruh Internasional (catet ya). Berhubung author belum update apapun di HUNHAN MONTH (karena lagi-lagi kesibukan padat merayap) sedangkan scene-nya masih acak-acakan, jadi author memutuskan untuk membagi Chapter 20 menjadi 2 part. Part 2 nya silahkan ditunggu yaa :***

 **Terakhir, HAPPY HUNHAN MONTH HHHS!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Bagi Sehun, Luhan adalah gadis manja dan kekanakan. Namun kenyataannya Luhan lebih kuat dan mandiri dibandingkan apa yang Sehun bayangkan. Dan pada akhirnya, sesuatu menimpa dan penyesalan tidak dapat terelakkan.**_

 _ **~A Chance~**_

 **Chapter 20 part 2**

…

"Apa kalian sudah menemukan Luhan?"

" _Maaf, Bos. Kami benar-benar kehilangan jejak. Tapi kami akan terus berusaha mencari keberadaan Nona Luhan, karena kemungkinan nona Luhan berada tidak jauh dari lokasi kami."_

"Ya. Beritahu aku lokasi kalian. Aku akan ikut mencari Luhan."

" _Baik, Bos."_

Klik!

"Bagaimana?"

Telepon tertutup dan Sehun lantas diberondongi pertanyaan dari Chanyeol dan Jongin. Ya, Jongin memang juga berada disana. Chanyeol tidak memberitahunya namun firasatnya sebagai seorang sahabat tidak bisa diremehkan. Tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi, Jongin langsung mendatangi kantor Sehun dan ia mendapat jawabannya setelah Chanyeol mengatakan semuanya. Beruntung, Jongin sudah menyelesaikan shiftnya siang ini.

Sehun menggeleng lemah. Perilakunya itu membuat ketiga orang di ruangan yang sama dengannya menghembuskan nafas kasar.

Setidaknya sudah empat jam mereka menunggu, namun sama sekali tidak ada kabar baik meskipun Sehun sudah menambah puluhan orang anak buahnya. Selama empat jam itu, Sehun terus menghubungi anak buahnya, berharap akan ada sebuah info yang mampu mengembalikan nafasnya yang sesak. Sehun juga dilarang sahabatnya untuk pergi, mengingat emosi lelaki itu masih tidak stabil dan bisa menyebabkan kekacauan di jalan nanti. Jongin dan Chanyeol memaksa Sehun untuk menunggu, walaupun keduanya juga menyembunyikan perasaan tidak tenang di hati masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba Sehun berdiri, lalu menyambar kunci mobil di atas meja kaca dan membuat Jongin dan Chanyeol terkejut.

"Kau mau kemana?", tanya Jongin. Meski tanpa bertanya-pun, Jongin dan Chanyeol sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun dengan kunci mobilnya.

"Jangan gegabah, Sehun. Kau tidak boleh menyetir dengan keadaanmu yang-"

"LALU APA AKU HARUS DUDUK DIAM DISINI SEMENTARA AKU TIDAK TAHU APA YANG DILAKUKAN SI BRENGSEK ITU PADA LUHAN?!"

Ucapan Chanyeol langsung terpotong oleh teriakan Sehun yang penuh emosi. Sudah cukup lama Sehun menahan diri untuk tidak tersulut namun berakhir gagal. Ia tidak menemukan cara yang tepat untuk menenangkan hatinya sementara pikiran mengenai keselamatan Luhan terus terbayang di otaknya.

"KAU-" Chanyeol, yang memiliki tingkat temperamen lebih tinggi daripada Sehun, berniat untuk membalas teriakan Sehun dengan emosi yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya yang memerah. Sedetik sebelum itu terjadi, sebuah tangan lebih dulu menahan lengannya, mencoba menahan Chanyeol untuk tidak berbuat sesuatu yang bisa membuat keadaan semakin runyam.

Baekhyun menatap sendu mata Chanyeol yang kini memandangnya. Memberikan isyarat dengan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dan Chanyeol mengerti isyarat itu. Ia harus bisa menahan emosinya sendiri.

" _Ara._ Kau bisa mencari Luhan, tapi biar aku yang menyetir.", ucap Jongin memberikan keputusan. Ia menyambar kunci mobil dari tangan Sehun yang terlihat tidak setuju.

"Jongin-ah,"

Drrt… drrt…

Baru saja Sehun ingin menolak, getaran ponselnya lebih dulu menginterupsi. Panggilan itu membuat Sehun nyaris menggila, berharap bahwa itu adalah anak buahnya yang mengatakan bahwa Luhan berhasil di temukan.

Tapi, nyatanya itu bukan panggilan, melainkan sebuah kiriman video dari nomor tidak dikenal.

"Apa ini?" Jongin, yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Sehun lantas meraih ponsel Sehun dan memutar video itu.

Durasinya hanya satu menit, namun dalam satu menit itu nyatanya mampu mengambil seluruh pasokan udara Sehun hingga dadanya benar-benar sesak. Seolah udara tergantikan oleh uap emosi yang memenuhi setiap sel dalam tubuhnya.

Video yang memperlihatkan Luhan dan kondisinya. Terikat di ruangan gelap, kotor, dan dingin. Dengan mata berlinang air mata dan tubuh lemah bersandar pada tembok berlumut.

Dan diantara itu semua, Sehun juga mendengar sayup-sayup suara sendu yang menyebutkan namanya.

 _Sehun-ah… tolong aku…_

Dan detik itu juga, wajah Sehun memerah, rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya terkepal kuat. Sehun berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tidak mengacau sekarang. Ia harus menahan diri hingga ia mampu menemukan si keparat itu dan menumpahkan emosinya di sana tanpa terkecuali.

Si keparat yang membuat perempuan yang dicintainya menderita dan menangis ketakutan.

Sehun berharap bisa membunuh keparat itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Ya Tuhan…" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Meredam tangisnya yang berusaha kembali ke permukaan setelah melihat keadaan Luhan .

Inilah yang kakak dan ayah kandungnya lakukan di luar sana. Menyakiti seseorang yang bahkan tidak pantas untuk disakiti, hanya karena dibutakan oleh sebuah kekuasaan yang belum tentu mereka dapatkan.

Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun tidak sedih mengetahui kenyataan ini?

Ditambah lagi, Baekhyun tidak bisa menghentikan rencana jahat ayah dan kakaknya. Ia merasa sangat tidak berguna.

Drrt… drrt…

Ponsel Sehun kembali bergetar, membuat pasang mata yang berada disana serempak menghadap Sehun. Melihat ekspresi penuh kemarahan Sehun, mereka tahu tanpa harus membuka mulut untuk bertanya.

" _Apa kau sudah menontonnya?",_ ucap seseorang diseberang telepon, sesaat setelah Sehun mengangkat panggilan itu.

"BRENGSEK! LEPASKAN LUHAN, KEPARAT!" Sehun kehilangan kendali, teriakan kasarnya sungguh menakutkan dan juga menyedihkan di waktu bersamaan. Bagaimana tidak, ia berteriak dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan memerah.

Kesedihan Oh Sehun tidak mampu tertutupi oleh ekspresi kerasnya.

" _Tenanglah Oh Sehun, aku hanya meminjam istrimu sebentar. Aku akan mengembalikannya nanti, setelah aku mendapatkan hal yang kuinginkan."_ Suara diseberang telepon kembali terdengar. Suara yang terdengar sangat santai, berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang tersulut emosi.

"CEPAT KATAKAN PADAKU APA YANG KAU INGINKAN DAN BIARKAN LUHAN BEBAS!"

Jongin harus bersikeras untuk meredam emosi Sehun. Lelaki itu menepuk bahu tegang Sehun dengan pelan. Merasakan sentuhan di bahunya, Sehun menoleh dan lantas bertatapan dengan Jongin.

 _Tenanglah, Oh Sehun._ Jongin seolah mengatakan hal itu di tatapan matanya.

Sehun mengangguk paham. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar seraya mensugesti dirinya untuk lebih tenang.

" _Ah, tidak tidak. Aku tidak menginginkan apapun darimu, tapi dari istrimu. Jadi, lebih baik kau menunggu di rumah hingga istrimu kembali. Ara?"_

"Kau bisa minta kepadaku sebagai gantinya. Tapi lepaskan Luhan."

" _Ah, terima kasih atas tawarannya. Tapi aku tidak tertarik. Well, aku terlanjur mencintai Xiao Group."_

"Keparat! Kalau kau berani menyakitinya, kau akan mati di tanganku!"

" _Oh, maaf. Aku hanya menamparnya sedikit. Itu tidak apa-apa, kan?"_

"BRENGSEK! AKU AKAN MENEMUKANMU DAN KAU AKAN TAHU AKIBATNYA, BYUN TAEHYUNG!"

" _Hahaha! Ku tutup dulu, oke?"_

Klik!

BRAK!

"BRENGSEK! KEPARAT!"

"Sehun! Tenangkan dirimu!" Jongin memegang pundak Sehun dengan cukup erat, mencoba –kembali- menahan Sehun untuk tidak semakin menjadi setelah menggebrak meja dengan sangat keras.

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya, sebelum meraih kunci mobilnya dari tangan Jongin dan menatap tajam sahabatnya bergantian.

"Kali ini jangan menahanku lagi!",ucap Sehun seraya beranjak pergi, dengan langkah kaki lebar dan debuman keras dari pintu yang tertutup menjadi bukti kemarahannya tidak bisa ditolerir lagi.

Dan pada akhirnya, Chanyeol dan Jongin membiarkan Sehun berbuat apa yang ia inginkan.

"Sebaiknya kita juga ikut mencari.", usul Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin mengangguk. Namun, atensi Jongin tiba-tiba berlabuh pada seseorang di samping Chanyeol.

Jongin tahu, Baekhyun sangat ketakutan dibalik ekspresi tegarnya.

"Lebih baik kau disini saja, menemani Baekhyun-ssi. Biar aku yang pergi mencari keberadaan Luhan dan Nyonya Li Juan."

"Tapi-"

"Kondisi kekasihmu lebih penting, Park Chanyeol." Jongin menggenggam bahu Chanyeol sebelum memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Menatap Baekhyun sekilas membuat Chanyeol luluh, ia-pun mengangguk dengan tangannya yang menggenggam jemari Baekhyun.

"Baiklah _._ Hati-hati. Beritahu aku jika sesuatu terjadi. Entah itu baik atau buruk."

" _Ara._ Aku pergi." Jongin meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, dengan kaki panjangnya berusaha menyusul Sehun yang mobilnya sudah tidak terlihat di _basement._ Jongin harus bertindak lebih cepat sebelum kehilangan Sehun.

Daripada berniat membantu pencarian, kenyataannya Jongin lebih khawatir jika Sehun mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas akibat tidak fokus mengemudikan mobilnya.

…

Dua jam berlalu. Hari mulai menggelap dan angin berhembus dengan kencang. Rupanya musim gugur telah mengambil alih tugas musim panas akhir-akhir ini.

Ruangan itu semakin sepi setelah ditinggalkan oleh dua orang. Sementara dua orang lainnya, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa di tengah kekacauan di luar sana. Hanya Chanyeol yang beberapa kali menelepon anak buahnya untuk ikut membantu pencarian Luhan dan Li Juan.

Keduanya masih berada di posisi yang sama. Duduk berdampingan di sofa dengan tangan saling bertaut namun pikiran yang melayang di tempat berbeda.

Baekhyun mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Luhan dan Li Juan yang menjadi korban keserakahan ayah dan kakaknya. Bahkan Baekhyun sudah melupakan rasa sakit di punggung ataupun memar di wajahnya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol menjadi pihak yang khawatir terhadap kondisi fisik dan mental Baekhyun. Diam-diam Chanyeol menatap luka sobek di bibir Baekhyun, memeriksa apakah Baekhyun masih kesakitan meskipun Chanyeol sudah mengobatinya dengan cairan _antiseptic_ bebepa menit yang lalu.

"S-sepertinya…"

Suara kecil Baekhyun rupanya mampu mengusik perhatian Chanyeol. Lelaki itu tersadar dari lamunannya, kemudian memberikan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa, Baek?", tanya Chanyeol lembut, menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sedang ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Sepertinya… aku tahu dimana tempat itu."

Chanyeol membisu beberapa saat. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya. Mata _puppy_ Baekhyun menyiratkan keseriusan, tidak ada kebohongan sedikitpun disana.

"K-kau serius?" Chanyeol memang tidak yakin, namun juga tidak menampik jika raut serius Baekhyun meminta untuk dipercayai.

Baekhyun-pun tahu ia tidak boleh mengatakan hal yang belum pasti. Bisa saja itu adalah bangunan yang mirip dengan rumahnya dulu.

Ya, tinggal bertahun-tahun disana sebelum orangtuanya bercerai dan sang Ibu memutuskan untuk kembali ke desa, membuat Baekhyun hafal sisi-sisi rumah itu meskipun tertutup debu dan termakan waktu.

Dan meskipun kebenarannya belum pasti, hati Baekhyun seratus persen yakin jika Seungho memang menyekap Luhan ke rumah itu.

"Aku serius. Tapi aku tidak tahu kebenarannya-"

"Kau masih ingat alamatnya?", sela Chanyeol. Ia tidak menanggapi setitik keraguan yang Baekhyun miliki. Bagi Chanyeol, dengan mengungkapkan isi hatinya, Baekhyun berhasil memberikan sebuah petunjuk penting. Untuk benar atau tidaknya, Chanyeol tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"K-kurasa, ya." Baekhyun mengangguk dan secepat angin tangannya di tarik oleh Chanyeol.

"Kita kesana! Aku akan memberitahu Jongin.", ucap Chanyeol final, melangkah lebar sementara Baekhyun sedikit berlari di belakangnya.

Chanyeol tidak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun meringis di belakangnya. Nyeri di punggungnya kembali terasa sangat menyakitkan. Namun Baekhyun berusaha menahannya, berharap Chanyeol tidak akan menyadari keanehan atau lelaki itu memutuskan untuk tidak jadi pergi.

Itu terdengar sangat buruk. Baekhyun tidak setega itu untuk membuat Luhan semakin menderita seandainya Luhan memang berada disana.

…

Jongin memelankan laju mobilnya saat mobil di depannya berhenti di tepi laut. Ia tidak berniat keluar dari mobil, meskipun ia melihat dari temaram lampu, Sehun keluar dari mobilnya dengan wajah dan pakaian sama-sama kusut. Ia membiarkan Sehun dengan dunianya sendiri, sibuk dengan ponsel ataupun putus asa yang menguasainya hingga ia berulang kali berteriak. Tidak perduli dengan kombinasi angin pantai dan angin musim gugur yang mampu membuat tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan.

Bukannya Jongin tidak perduli. Lebih tepatnya, Jongin tidak ingin mengganggu Sehun. Mungkin dengan bertindak seperti itu, Sehun mampu menumpahkan emosinya dan bisa lebih tenang.

Sudah dua jam, namun tidak ada petunjuk yang berarti. Tidak untuk anak buah Sehun, ataupun Sehun sendiri yang mengemudikan mobilnya di seluruh penjuru kota Seoul. Tapi nihil. Byun Taehyung dan Byun Seungho sangat rapi menyimpan Luhan dan mungkin Li Juan di suatu tempat yang tidak terendus. Dan juga, nomor ponselnya yang tidak terdaftar sangat sulit untuk di lacak.

Pengamatan Jongin terhadap Sehun harus berakhir tatkala ponselnya berdering dan nama Chanyeol tertera di layar ponselnya. Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya, mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan kabar buruk lain dari Chanyeol, entah apa itu.

"Hallo, Chanyeol-ah?"

" _Jongin-ah, apa kau bersama Sehun?"_

"Ya. Ia baru saja keluar dari mobil dan mengacau di tepi laut. Aku tidak berani mengganggunya. Ada apa?"

" _Datanglah secepatnya ke alamat yang baru ku kirimkan. Kita harus kesana untuk memastikan sesuatu."_

Jongin melirik layar ponselnya sekilas dan menemukan symbol pesan yang mungkin itu yang di maksud oleh Chanyeol.

"Alamat apa itu?"

" _Aku akan memberitahumu nanti. Sekarang pergilah ke alamat itu bersama Sehun. Aku akan menunggumu."_

"Ara-"

Klik!

"Ish!", kesal Jongin karena Chanyeol menutup sambungannya dengan tiba-tiba. Lebih kesal lagi saat ia tidak mengetahui alasan mengapa Chanyeol memintanya dan Sehun untuk pergi ke alamat itu.

"Tunggu!" Jongin seolah menyadari sesuatu yang penting. "Apa Chanyeol sudah mengetahuinya?"

Hanya itu yang mampu Jongin pikirkan. Karena itu, Jongin lantas membuka pintu mobilnya hingga membuat Sehun terkejut. Mungkin dirinya terlalu kalut hingga baru mengetahui jika Jongin mengekorinya sejak tadi.

"Jongin-ah, apa yang kau lakukan-"

"Itu tidak penting. Sekarang, kau ikut denganku!" Jongin menyeret paksa lengan Sehun untuk segera masuk ke mobilnya. Namun, tentunya tidak semudah itu Sehun menuruti perintahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu? Aku harus mencari Luhan-"

"Lalu kau hanya akan mencarinya tanpa tujuan?!" Jongin tiba-tiba menyela. Tanpa sadar menaikkan nada suaranya hingga Sehun harus berfikir keras.

"Apa kau sudah tau…"

Jongin tidak menjawab. Hanya tangannya yang bergerak kembali, menyeret lengan Sehun hingga lelaki itu berakhir di bangku samping kemudi dan Jongin duduk di sampingnya.

"Biarkan mobilmu disini. Aku akan mengurusnya besok.", ucap Jongin sebelum mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Apa kau benar-benar tahu dimana Luhan?"

"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk memastikan.", gumam Jongin, yang mampu di dengar samar-samar oleh Sehun.

Toh Jongin memang tidak tahu dengan pasti, sebab Chanyeol juga tidak memberitahunya. Ia hanya menuruti instingnya, seperti seorang dokter yang selalu berhasil menebak penyakit pasiennya.

…

Luhan sudah lelah menangis. Ia kehilangan banyak tenaga untuk menangis dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari ikatan tali yang sangat erat.

Ruangan yang menaunginya semakin menggelap. Jendela kecil di ujung ruangan sama sekali tidak membantu untuk memberi petunjuk Luhan dimana ia berada. Sedangkan ia sendiri, entah kemana Taehyung ataupun Seungho. Mungkin lelaki itu pergi mengingat Luhan sempat mendengar deru mobil dinyalakan dan semakin menghilang.

Itu artinya Luhan benar-benar sendiri di ruangan pengap dan gelap itu.

" _Sehun…"_

Luhan tidak ingin menangis, namun air matanya seolah menerobos ingin keluar. Hatinya memanggil Sehun, mewakili mulutnya yang tertutup oleh lakban, berharap Sehun akan menolongnya secepat mungkin dan mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Tanpa harus kehilangan perusahaan Ayahnya, ataupun janinnya.

Mengingat itu Luhan menunduk, menatap perutnya yang masih rata karena sang bayi masih sangat kecil berlindung di rahimnya. Janin yang seolah sudah bisa memahami situasi sang Ibu yang ketakutan. Perutnya akan terasa kram ketika Luhan menangis dan ketakutan, lalu akan membaik ketika Luhan mulai tenang dan mampu mengendalikan dirinya.

" _Tunggu sayang, ayah pasti akan datang dan menolong kita."_ Luhan bermonolog, mencoba berkomunikasi dengan sang bayi yang bahkan belum bernyawa di perutnya.

" _Ibu bahkan belum memberitahu ayahmu tentang keberadaanmu. Jadi, kau harus bertahan, oke?",_ imbuhnya dengan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Bohong jika Luhan tidak takut. Setegar apapun Luhan, ia tetaplah seorang perempuan lemah yang ketakutan di kondisi seperti ini.

Ya, Luhan mengakui bahwa dirinya memang perempuan lemah. Perempuan lemah yang terlalu congkak untuk menghadapi semua sendirian, berpura-pura memiliki keberanian meskipun nyatanya itu hanya seujung kuku.

Anggap saja Luhan menyesal. Penyesalan yang terus bertambah seiring dengan wajah Sehun yang terlintas di kepalanya tanpa henti.

 _ **"Kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi... ada suatu masalah besar yang harus tidak bisa memikirkan kebahagiaanku sebelum... sebelum aku menyelesaikan masalah itu."**_

 _ **"Bukan masalahmu, tapi masalah 'kita'. Mari kita menyelesaikanya bersama-sama. Kalaupun aku tidak tahu masalah apa itu, tapi aku akan berusaha mencari tahu untuk membantu menyelesaikannya."**_

 _Lalu apa yang Luhan lakukan?_ Bersembunyi dari Sehun, tanpa membiarkan lelaki itu tahu dan tanpa melibatkannya untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan yang semakin pelik.

" _Maafkan aku, Sehun."_

Untuk kali ini, Luhan menyadari kesalahannya. Ia telah termakan ancaman Taehyung untuk tidak membiarkan siapapun tahu, hingga melupakan bahwa dirinya kini tidaklah sendiri. Ada Sehun, suaminya, yang sedang berusaha amat keras untuk bisa mendapat kepercayaan Luhan bahwa dirinya telah seratus persen berubah akibat kesalahan masa lalu.

Andai saja Luhan bisa berfikir lebih matang dan tidak bertindak gegabah, ia tidak mungkin terjebak pada kesalahan ini. Kesalahan yang membawanya pada malapetaka. Untuk dirinya sendiri, janinnya yang masih amat kecil, Li Juan, dan juga perusahaan milik sang Ayah.

Dan andai saja Luhan bisa jujur kepada Sehun, mungkin lelaki itu bisa menolongnya dengan segala kecerdasan otaknya dan tidak membiarkan Luhan berperang sendiri dengan tangan bergetar di balik tubuhnya.

Luhan berjanji akan meminta maaf pada Sehun jika ia memiliki kesempatan untuk selamat dan bertemu Sehun-

BRAK!

"LUHAN!"

-dan Tuhan memang masih memberinya kesempatan.

 _Ketika mata rusanya menangkap siluet sosok yang dihafalnya dari jendela, Luhan seolah menemukan oase di padang pasir._

" _Sehun…"_

…

Derap langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat, maka semakin berdebar hati Luhan berharap bahwa siluet itu bukanlah angannya semata.

Satu detik terasa bagaikan berjam–jam bagi Luhan. Ia gagal berteriak, hingga harus menendang apapun yang bisa menimbulkan suara untuk menarik perhatian. Sekali lagi berharap agar Sehun atau siapapun itu bisa menemukannya.

Lalu ketika harapannya mulai menunjukkan titik terwujud, Luhan nyaris menjerit. Ia benar–benar bahagia, terlebih itu benar–benar Sehun. Lelaki yang ia harapkan untuk berada disini sekarang. Disampingnya.

"LUHAN/EONNI!"

Teriakan itu membuat Luhan meluncurkan air matanya kembali. Tapi kali ini kebahagiaan–lah yang mengambil alih.

Jongin, dan Chanyeol berlari menghampiri Luhan, lalu bergegas melepaskan ikatan di tangan Luhan dan lakban yang menutupi mulutnya, sementara Baekhyun membantu dengan memberi cahaya dari ponselnya seraya menahan tangis.

Baekhyun lega. sangat lega karenaakhirnya mereka berhasil menemukan keberadaan Luhan. Ia bersyukur memiliki ingatan yang baik, untuk bisa mengingat dengan jelas seluk beluk rumah masa lalunya lengkap dengan alamatnya hingga ia bisa memberitahu Chanyeol dan menemukan Luhan dengan keadaan yang baik–baik saja.

"Eonni baik–baik saja?", tanya Baekhyun, berjongkok dihadapan Luhan yang telah bebas dari ikatan tali yang menyakitkan.

Anggukan adalah jawaban dari pertanyaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun bisa melihat bagaimana kebahagiaan itu tersirat di mata rusa Luhan. Wanita muda itu seolah menemukan dunianya kembali.

Luhan juga terlihat baik–baik saja kecuali bekas darah kering di ujung bibirnya. Sekali lagi Baekhyun bernafas lega. Setidaknya kakak dan ayahnya tidak melakukan tindakan jauh pada Luhan.

"Syukurlah Eonni bisa selamat.", ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum yang sedikit terpaksa.

Tentu saja. Baekhyun tidak bisa tersenyum lega sepenuhnya sebelum Li Juan jugaditemukan seperti Luhan. Itu artinya, Baekhyun harus memikirkan satu tempat lagi, dimana kira–kira dua pria brengsek itu menculik Li Juan.

"Baekhyun benar. Kurasa aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika kau menghilang lebih lama lagi. _Dia_ terlihat sangat kacau." Jongin menambahkan, lalu menoleh ke arah Sehun yang terdiam kaku tanpa menghampiri Luhan. Membuatnya dan Chanyeol saling bertukar pandang, mencoba menebak apa yang sedang Sehun lakukan dengan keterdiamannya.

"Sehun–ah, apa yang kau lakukan disana?", tanya Chanyeol, seketika membuat Luhan menoleh ke arah suaminya.

Benar. Sehun belum melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri Luhan seperti yang lainnya lakukan. Lelaki itu berdiri cukup jauh dan tatapan matanya menajam, tepat menembus mata sembab Luhan yang membutuhkan jawaban.

Jadi…

 _Bukan ini yang Luhan harapkan!_

Bukan tatapan dingin atau amarah yang terlihat jelas di mimik wajah Sehun yang Luhan inginkan. Bukan pula keterdiaman lelaki itu hingga ia hanya berdiri dengan jarak yang jauh dari Luhan tanpa berminat menghampiri istrinya.

Luhan seolah kehilangan diri suaminya dan manusia didepannya hanyalah orang lain.

 _Lalu dimana Oh Sehun yang ia kenal?_ Luhan sangat menginginkan dekapan hangat dari Sehun, atau setidaknya kata-kata menenangkan yang mampu menghilangkan ketakutannya hingga tak tersisa. "S-sehunah…" –bahkan suara lirih Luhan terdengar seperti memohon.

"Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Chanyeol mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. Membutuhkan jawaban atas keanehan dari sahabatnya itu. Chanyeol dan Jongin tahu benar, Sehun tidak mungkin tidak bahagia dengan keberadaan Luhan yang secara nyata berada di depannya. Lelaki itu sudah mencari berjam–jam lamanya, menyebar banyak anak buah untuk melakukan pencarian, dan mengesampingkan rasa lelahnya.

Lalu apa lagi yang ia ragukan?

"Bawa _dia_ ke mobil. Aku akan mempersiapkan mobilnya."

Dan kalimat singkat itu, berhasil membuat Luhan jatuh dari ketinggian angan-angannya untuk mendapatkan setitik kekhawatiran Sehun. Dadanya seolah terhempas kuat, bersamaan dengan ingatan masa lalu yang menyakitkan memenuhi otaknya.

 _Sehun juga pernah bersikap yang sama, dulu…_

Ketakutan kembali menyergap dada Luhan. Hal yang jauh lebih menakutkan daripada terkurung di ruangan gelap selama beberapa jam adalah ketakutan bahwa Sehun kembali tidak memperdulikannya, mengabaikannya, dan mungkin berniat meninggalkannya.

Hal yang membuat Luhan mendapat setitik kekuatan untuk berdiri di atas tungkai kakinya yang masih bergetar dan lemah, mencoba berdiri dan menggapai punggung Sehun yang sudah berlalu.

"S-sehun… Sehun…"

Lelaki itu hilang tertelan pintu, bersamaan dengan suara Luhan yang tercekat di tenggorokannya.

Bahkan Sehun tidak berbalik meskipun Luhan yakin suaranya cukup terdengar di telinga Sehun.

Detik itu pula, Luhan kembali terjatuh. Rasa sakit di perutnya kembali menyiksa, menjadikan kesakitan Luhan bertambah ribuan kali lipat. Kesakitan yang melibatkan fisik dan hatinya. "Akh…"

"LUHAN-SSI!"

…

 _Keterdiamanmu adalah kesakitanku. Punggungmu yang menjauh adalah kesengsaraanku. Jika kau diam dan menjauh, lalu, bagaimana caranya aku untuk_ _ **bertahan**_ _?_

…

 **TBC**

…


	22. Chapter 22

_**Bagi Sehun, Luhan adalah gadis manja dan kekanakan. Namun kenyataannya Luhan lebih kuat dan mandiri dibandingkan apa yang Sehun bayangkan. Dan pada akhirnya, sesuatu menimpa dan penyesalan tidak dapat terelakkan.**_

 _ **~A Chance~**_

 **Chapter 21**

…

 **Warning (!) Typo(s) are detected! Karena kebutuhan cerita, plot menjadi sangat lambat (!) segera close tab (x) kalau gak suka. Oke?**

…

" _Ini gawat, Ayah!"_

" _Apa yang terjadi?"_

" _Luhan kabur, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang telah menemukannya!"_

" _APA KAU BILANG?! Kenapa kau tidak menyuruh orang untuk menjaganya?!"_

" _Aku berniat seperti itu, tapi rupanya mereka jauh lebih cepat."_

" _Ini mustahil! Tidak mungkin orang-orang itu menemukan Luhan dengan mudah di tempat terpencil itu! Bahkan mobilnya sudah kupindahkan di tempat yang sangat jauh."_

" _Aku juga berfikir seperti itu, kecuali…"_

" _Kecuali?"_

" _Kecuali jika ada seseorang yang sudah tahu tempat itu sejak lama."_

" _Siapa?"_

" _Byun Baekhyun."_

" _APA?!"_

" _Ya, mereka saling berteman. Dan bukankah sejak awal gadis itu tidak pernah memuluskan rencana kita?"_

" _Sial! Itu benar!"_

" _Tapi tenang, Ayah. Kita masih memiliki satu rencana lain."_

" _Ya. Aku tahu." Byun Seungho mengepalkan tangannya begitu erat. "Rencana ini harus berhasil. Kalau tidak, kita-lah yang akan_ _ **mati.**_ _"_

…

Ruang tunggu di depan ruang ICU terasa penuh oleh aroma ketegangan. Di koridor itu, beberapa pasang mata duduk terdiam dengan pikiran melayang di kepala masing-masing.

Pertama, Yixing. Lelaki muda itu baru saja kembali dari sekolahnya sebelum mendapat kabar dari Kepala Pelayan Seo bahwa Luhan di bawa ke Rumah Sakit. Rasa lelah akibat kesibukan yang melanda siswa tingkat akhir seperti dirinya sama sekali tidak ia hiraukan saat bayangan kakaknya yang terbaring di ranjang Rumah Sakit melintas.

Ia harus menemani Luhan. Tidak perduli jika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Yixing masih bisa membolos sekolah besok pagi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Yixing tahu dirinya dikelilingi oleh orang-orang asing, tapi ia tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya alasan mengapa Luhan bisa berakhir di Rumah Sakit dan mendapat penanganan di ruang ICU. Sementara satu-satunya orang yang ia kenali disana tidak merespon sedikitpun. Lebih memilih memberantakkan dirinya dan berjongkok seperti pengemis di tempat cukup jauh, seolah tidak membiarkan orang lain menjangkau dirinya dan segunung rasa bersalahnya.

"Seseorang menyekap Noona-mu." Chanyeol, yang duduk di samping Yixing menjawab. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap bahu Yixing agar lebih tenang. Chanyeol dapat merasakan bahu Yixing sedikit menegang.

"D-di sekap?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia ragu untuk bercerita namun ia tidak memiliki kekuasaan untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan terlebih kepada adik Luhan sendiri. Yixing berhak tahu.

"Luhan dijebak oleh seseorang dan disekap dalam rumah kosong selama nyaris enam jam. Beruntung Noona-mu bisa ditemukan dalam keadaan selamat meskipun sangat ketakutan dan _shock_ hingga berakhir pingsan."

Diam-diam Chanyeol melirik Sehun yang berjongkok cukup jauh dari yang lainnya. Ya, _itu_ Sehun.

Alih-alih kasihan dengan sahabatnya, Chanyeol justru kesal setengah mati. Kesal dengan sikap Sehun yang seperti anak kecil tanpa memahami bahwa _tadi_ bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk Sehun menghakimi Luhan dengan keterdiamannya. Ya, Chanyeol tahu bagaimana kekecewaan Sehun karena Luhan memilih menghadapi masalahnya sendiri, tapi, Sehun sangat keterlaluan membiarkan Luhan merasakan sakit sendirian. Kalau saja tidak ada Baekhyun yang menahan emosinya, mungkin Chanyeol sudah menghadiahi satu pukulan keras di rahang Sehun agar lelaki itu menyadari kebodohannya.

"Seseorang itu adalah-"

"Paman Byun?"

Yixing tiba-tiba menyela, membuat Chanyeol cukup terkejut dan terdiam seketika. Ia tidak menduga bahwa Yixing bisa tahu siapa dalang di balik penyekapan Noona-nya. "B-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Luhan Noona memang membenci Paman Byun sejak awal.", ucap Yixing, menggiring sepasang telinga untuk mendengarnya lebih jauh. Sehun mendengar perkataan adik iparnya diam-diam.

"Kenapa?", tanya Chanyeol.

"Entahlah. Noona hanya sangat yakin dengan pendapatnya bahwa Paman Byun dan Taehyung hyung bukanlah orang baik-baik. Noona selalu berfikir jika Paman Byun menikahi Bibi Li Juan karena suatu alasan jahat."

Sesuatu meremas tangan Chanyeol hingga lelaki itu menoleh. Itu Baekhyun, memandang kosong ke arah dinding di depannya tanpa sadar bahwa ia meremas tangan Chanyeol yang sejak tadi berada di genggamannya.

"Baek…" Chanyeol memanggil dengan suara lirih. Ia tahu pasti apa yang membuat Baekhyun tiba-tiba menegang dan meremas tangannya tanpa sadar.

Ia tahu, Baekhyun tengah memikirkan ucapan Yixing.

 _Ya, mungkin Luhan-eonni benar. Ayah meninggalkan Ibu lalu menikahi wanita lain karena suatu alasan jahat, yaitu menguasai kekayaan wanita barunya. Dan wanita itu sekarang entah dimana._

"Baek…"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget. Ia lalu menatap Chanyeol yang memasang raut kebingungan dan khawatir yang sama besar. Baekhyun lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, sebuah isyarat bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa menebak Paman Byun adalah pelakunya?"

Hening beberapa saat, sebelum Yixing menjawab, "Aku selalu percaya Luhan Noona. Dia sangat _sensitive_ dan memiliki firasat yang selalu benar. Apapun yang hatinya rasakan, maka kenyataan yang terjadi akan nyaris sama seperti apa kata hatinya. Karena itulah, aku juga percaya jika Paman Byun bukanlah orang baik-baik dan dia melakukan hal yang jahat pada Luhan Noona."

 _Sret!_

Pintu ICU terbuka tepat setelah Yixing menyelesaikan ucapannya. Jongin keluar dan membuat semua orang langsung mengerubunginya. Tak terkecuali Sehun, yang langsung berdiri satu detik setelah ia mendengar pintu ICU terbuka.

"Jongin-ah…"

"Jangan khawatir, Hun. Luhan tidak mengalami masalah serius. Ia hanya mengalami _shock_ berat, namun kondisi fisiknya baik-baik saja. Luhan akan segera dipindahkan ke kamar rawat dan kau bisa menengoknya setelah itu.", ucap Jongin, berhasil mengalirkan oksigen ke seluruh tubuh Sehun hingga ia menjadi lebih tenang. Tak terkecuali dengan Yixing, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menunggu kabar melegakan itu.

 _Syukurlah…_ Meskipun kekecewaan masih menggenggam erat hatinya, Sehun tetap tidak berhenti bersyukur.

Bagaimanapun, kondisi Luhan adalah prioritas utamanya.

"Tapi selain itu, ada sesuatu yang harus kupastikan.", ucap Jongin terlampau misterius, namun ia hanya memberikan tepukan kecil di bahu Sehun untuk menguraikan kebingungannya. "Aku akan segera memberitahumu jika hasil laboratorium sudah keluar. Doakan saja _itu_ adalah kabar baik."

…

Aroma _antiseptic_ memenuhi indera penciuman Luhan tatkala ia berhasil mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Begitu mata rusanya terbuka, ia langsung disuguhkan dengan sisi-sisi ruangan bernuansa krem dan putih. Luhan masih terlalu bingung untuk menebak dimana dirinya sekarang, sebelum ia dengan tak sengaja memandang sebelah tangannya yang nyeri dan dihiasi selang infuse.

Dari sana, Luhan menyadari jika dirinya sedang berada di Rumah Sakit, sebuah tempat yang selalu ia hindari dari dulu. Ia memang baru dipindahkan ke kamar rawat biasa beberapa menit yang lalu.

Hanya saja, Luhan juga menyadari jika ia tidak memiliki kuasa untuk menolak tinggal di Rumah Sakit, terlebih kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah dan sepertinya ia jatuh pingsan tadi.

Tadi, atau mungkin beberapa jam yang lalu, Luhan tidak ingat apapun setelah ia mencoba mengejar Sehun. Mencoba memohon kepada lelaki itu untuk memberinya sedikit tatapan khawatir dan semacamnya.

Entah mendapatkannya atau tidak, Luhan tidak tahu. Baginya melihat Sehun di tempat mengerikan itu sudah cukup dari apapun. Setidaknya sang suami masih mencari keberadaannya.

Hati kecilnya menebak, bahwa Sehun pasti sangat kecewa karena tidak melibatkan lelaki itu pada sesuatu yang akan membahayakan diri Luhan. Sampai-sampai Sehun memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak dari istrinya.

 _Tapi_ , apakah Sehun tidak tahu sedikitpun bagaimana besarnya keinginan Luhan untuk mendapat kekhawatiran darinya? Bahkan Luhan masih mampu merasakan dinginnya lantai kotor itu hingga detik ini.

 _Cklek!_

Luhan tersentak dan refleks menutup matanya kembali setelah pintu kamar inapnya terbuka. Langkah kaki menghampirinya dengan pelan, seolah orang itu tidak ingin mengganggu tidur Luhan meskipun nyatanya Luhan telah terbangun.

Mata Luhan memang terpejam, tidak mengetahui siapa orang itu, tetapi aroma tubuh bercampur keringat itu sangat dihafal oleh indera penciuman Luhan. Membuatnya tahu siapa orang itu dan Luhan nyaris membuka mata sebelum ia ingin mendengar apapun yang Sehun ingin katakan.

Jadilah Luhan tidak bergeming, dengan hati sibuk berdoa agar ia tidak membuka mata.

"Lu…"

Jemari Luhan yang dingin digenggam oleh tangan Sehun yang hangat. Kehangatan yang seolah memiliki kaki untuk berjalan hingga hati Luhan juga merasakan kehangatan yang luar biasa.

Inilah salah satu hal yang Luhan inginkan.

 _Apa, Sehun? Kenapa kau memanggilku?_

Hening cukup lama. Luhan tidak bisa menebak apapun karena Sehun memilih bungkam. Hanya ibu jari lelaki itu yang bergerak mengusap jemari Luhan dalam genggamannya.

Tidak tahu jika Sehun tengah susah payah menahan diri untuk tidak membuka mulutnya dan mengungkapkan kekecewaan dirinya dalam bentuk teriakan. Tidak, Sehun tidak akan setega itu untuk menyakiti wanita mungil dan rapuhyang dicintainya itu.

Tapi, apa yang harus Sehun lakukan? Kekecewaan yang mencokol hatinya terlalu besar. Ia harus pergi sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Benar, ia harus pergi dan menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu.

 _Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Sehun?_

Dengan sabar Luhan menunggu. Menunggu Sehun untuk berbicara sepatah kata, meskipun dengan dirinya yang pura-pura tidur. Tidak masalah, setidaknya Luhan bisa mengetahui jika Sehun masih mengkhawatirkannya.

Namun, nyatanya, tidak ada suara yang Luhan tunggu, melainkan kecupan singkat di kening Luhan.

"Beristirahatlah, Lu."

Hanya dua kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. Luhan ingin mendengar lebih banyak, terutama ungkapan cinta yang selalu Sehun ucapkan sebelum tidur. Lalu, apa Luhan sungguh tidak mendapatkannya kali ini?

Sepertinya _tidak_ , karena setelah itu langkah kaki Sehun terdengar menjauh. Lalu saat pintu tertutup, Luhan membuka matanya.

 _Nihil_. Sehun benar-benar pergi tanpa mengucapkan kalimat yang setidaknya mampu menambah ketenangan Luhan.

Detik itu pula, Luhan berbalik. Memposisikan tubuhnya memunggungi pintu dan berharap tidak ada seorangpun yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya lagi.

Tubuhnya bergelung, dengan air mata yang terus merembes dengan deras serta isakan yang ia coba tahan sekuat tenaga.

 _Ternyata benar, Sehun sangatlah kecewa kepadamu. Nikmatilah pengabaian Sehun akibat kebodohanmu, Luhan!_

Tapi apakah sebesar itu kekecewaan Sehun? Luhan tidak menyangka akan sesakit ini mengetahuinya.

Entah berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan Luhan untuk menangis. Yang jelas, ia berhenti setelah nafasnya sesak, kelelahan, dan ditambah parah dengan perutnya yang kembali sakit.

"Ssshh… ibu tidak apa-apa, sayang. Tidurlah, hm?", gumam Luhan seolah berbicara dengan janinnya. Meminta janinnya untuk lebih tenang sementara Luhan sendiri berusaha keras menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

…

Saat Luhan sibuk dengan tangisannya di dalam, maka tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun yang baru saja menutup pintu. Langkah kaki lelaki itu terasa berat, ia mengacak rambutnya hingga berantakan dan mengerang tertahan.

Sehun terlalu kecewa, namun ia tidak memiliki ide bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa menghilangkan rasa kecewa itu.

Di sisi lain, Sehun juga amat khawatir oleh keadaan Luhan.

"Apa Luhan Noona masih belum sadar?" –bahkan pertanyaan Yixing tidak ia hiraukan. Sehun terlalu sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri.

Yixing memang memutuskan untuk tidak menengok Luhan sebelum Noona-nya itu terbangun. Yixing tidak ingin mengganggu ketenangan Luhan, karena ia sudah hafal jika Noona-nya itu akan terus gelisah jika berada di Rumah Sakit.

Dan ia-pun tidak sakit hati oleh sikap Sehun yang mengabaikannya. Sejak awal Yixing sudah memaklumi kakak iparnya itu pasti sangat terpukul, jauh lebih banyak daripada yang Yixing rasakan.

Jika Yixing memaklumi, maka lain halnya dengan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu menatap tajam sahabatnya yang baru keluar dari kamar inap Luhan dan kini menduduki sebuah kursi panjang, memejamkan mata dan menyenderkan kepalanya yang terasa berat.

Sepertinya, Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa kesalnya lagi.

"Sehun-ah, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Mata Sehun perlahan terbuka. Ia melirik Chanyeol sebentar, sebelum kembali ke posisi awalnya. "Apa?", tanyanya singkat.

"Aku tunggu di atap. Sekarang."

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun, kemudian menunduk untuk berbisik, "Tunggulah disini sebentar bersama Yixing. Aku harus bicara dengan _keparat_ itu."

"Chan…" Baekhyun menahan lengan Chanyeol saat lelaki itu mulai melangkah pergi. Dengan halus, Chanyeol melepaskan jemari Baekhyun yang menahan lengannya itu.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun pada Sehun, Baek. Percayalah. Aku hanya ingin berbicara empat mata dengannya dan sedikit menyadarkannya, oke?"

Baekhyun pantas khawatir, mengingat temperamen Chanyeol yang terkadang sulit untuk dikendalikan terlebih ketika lelaki itu dalam emosi. Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin masalah lain terjadi disaat masalah tentang keberadaan Li Juan belum di temukan dan Luhan yang masih terbaring lemah di kamar rawat.

"Aku janji. Sekarang tunggu disini. Aku tidak akan lama."

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk dan membiarkan Chanyeol pergi dengan diikuti Sehun di belakangnya.

Di detik yang sama, suatu perasaan terasa mengganjal di hati Baekhyun, seolah ada hal buruk lainnya yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Tapi entahlah, Baekhyun tidak bisa memastikan apakah itu sebuah firasat atau hanya pikiran buruk sebagai akibat dari pikiran negatifnya sejak satu hari ini.

"Yixing-ah," Berusaha mencairkan suasana, Baekhyun memanggil Yixing dengan ragu.

"Ya…", balas Yixing, mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Baekhyun.", jelas Baekhyun, mengingat Yixing belum mengetahui namanya.

"Ah, Baekhyun Noona. Ada apa?"

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, kau terlihat lelah.", ucap Baekhyun, mengamati Yixing yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah lengkap. Lelaki itu memang belum sempat berganti pakaian dan langsung pergi ke rumah sakit dengan diantar sopir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Noona. Aku harus menjaga dan menemani Luhan Noona. Aku juga harus menghiburnya saat dia sadar nanti, dia sangat benci dengan Rumah Sakit.", tolak Yixing halus. Yixing tahu niat Baekhyun memang baik, namun ia tidak bisa serta merta meninggalkan Luhan pasca selamat dari penyekapan seperti yang dijelaskan oleh Chanyeol tadi.

Yixing tetap khawatir meskipun tim dokter sudah menjelaskan jika Noona-nya baik-baik saja.

"Aniya. Kau harus pulang dan beristirahat. Biar Eonni, Chanyeol hyung, dan Sehun hyung yang menjaga Noona-mu."

"Tapi…"

"Kembalilah kemari besok sepulang sekolah. Bukannya Eonni mengusirmu, tapi, ini demi kebaikanmu. Eonni tidak ingin kau sakit karena kelelahan dan berujung pada beban pikiran Luhan Eonni yang bertambah."

Yixing sempat menimbang beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian ia mengangguk. Ia memutuskan untuk menyanggupi permintaan teman Noona-nya itu. Lagipula, ucapan Baekhyun memang ada benarnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang. Bolehkah aku menitipkan Luhan Noona kepada Baekhyun Noona?"

"Tentu. Aku akan menjaganya.", ucap Baekhyun. Lebih kepada meyakinkan dirinya sendiri yang lagi-lagi tersiksa oleh nyeri punggungnya. _Sial!_ Baekhyun harus segera memeriksakan punggungnya. Mungkin ia akan meminta bantuan Jongin besok. "Tidak ingin menengok Noona-mu dulu?"

Yixing menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Aku tidak ingin mengganggu istirahat Luhan Noona. Dia harus beristirahat banyak untuk memulihkan kondisinya. Aku akan kemari setelah jam sekolahku berakhir."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. "Haruskan Noona memanggilkanmu taksi? Sudah terlalu malam untuk menaiki bis."

"Aku akan meminta Paman Han untuk menjemput. Beliau juga sudah meneleponku beberapa kali memintaku untuk pulang."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo ku antar ke bawah."

"Lalu Luhan Noona?"

"Sehun Hyung pasti akan kembali sebentar lagi."

Yixing mengangguk dan berjalan beriringan dengan Baekhyun menuju lift untuk turun di lantai dasar. Keduanya asyik berbincang kecil sembari menunggu lift terbuka, tanpa menyadari ada seseorang _mencurigakan_ yang berjalan melewati mereka.

…

Hembusan udara nampak mengepul di udara malam musim gugur yang dingin. Sementara kerlipan lampu kota di luar sana tampak lebih menarik untuk di pandang dibandingkan harus menatap satu sama lain.

Sehun dan Chanyeol. Kedua lelaki yang diikat oleh jalinan persahabatan itu saling bungkam. Mulut keduanya masih terkatup rapat, sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing tanpa berniat membagi pikiran satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah untuk bicara lebih dulu.

"Berhentilah memikirkan dirimu sendiri, Oh Sehun."

Sehun bergeming. Mulutnya tetap bungkam, namun bahunya yang menegang nampak jelas di mata Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghadapkan tubuhnya agar ia dapat melihat jelas raut datar Sehun yang tetap menyimpan kesedihan di mata tajamnya.

"Hun-ah, aku memang teman baikmu. Tapi bukan berarti aku membenarkan segala perilakumu. Kau tahu, perilakumu sangat membuat Luhan menderita. Kau mengabaikannya di saat Luhan benar-benar butuh pegangan untuk berdiri dan melawan ketakutan."

"Aku tidak berniat membuat Luhan menderita."

Ya, Sehun memang tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk membuat Luhan menderita, namun kenyataan yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya.

"Tapi nyatanya kau telah membuatnya menderita! Kau membuatnya terbaring di rumah sakit karena keegoisanmu!" Mungkin Chanyeol harus mengoreksi kalimatnya pada Baekhyun tadi tentang 'hanya bicara empat mata dengan Sehun', karena nyatanya Chanyeol tidak hanya sekedar bicara, ia turut serta menumpahkan kekesalannya disana.

"ITU KARENA LUHAN TIDAK MEMPERCAYAIKU, PARK CHANYEOL!" Suara Sehun meninggi, lengkap dengan rahangnya yang mengeras dan otot lehernya yang tampak jelas. Seolah ia menuangkan segala emosi yang ditahannya saat ini, sama seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan. "Bagaimana aku bisa bersikap baik-baik saja pada seseorang yang tidak mempercayaiku?! Bagaimana caranya untuk menahan rasa kecewaku selain dengan menahan diri, hah?! Dan bagaimana jika aku gagal mengendalikan kekecewaanku dan malah meneriakinya?! Aku tidak setega itu untuk membuat Luhan tersakiti!"

Chanyeol berusaha menggapai bahu Sehun namun lelaki itu menepisnya. Amarah Sehun seolah mengumpul menjadi satu didadanya, membuat Sehun berakhir dengan melampiaskan semuanya kepada Chanyeol yang masih terdiam. Tidak tahu harus memberi tanggapan apa, karena ia tahu seberapa besar rasa kecewa Sehun.

 _Karena Chanyeol juga pernah merasakannya._

…

 _Cklek!_

Pintu kembali terbuka. Luhan jelas terkejut dengan seseorang yang entah siapa membuka pintu kamar rawatnya. _Apa itu Sehun? Lalu kenapa ia kembali?_

Luhan masih tidak bergerak, mencoba menebak siapa yang kali ini memasuki kamar rawatnya. Kalau itu Sehun, maka ia akan kembali berpura-pura tidur untuk menyembunyikan sisa tangisannya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Luhan."

DEG!

Dalam satu gerakan, Luhan membalikan tubuh. Matanya membulat seketika dan ia refleks mendudukan diri. Rasa sakit diperutnya kini tidak sebanding dengan keterkejutan yang kini menghampirinya.

"T-taehyung…" –bahkan tenggorokan Luhan terasa tercekat, meski itu hanya menyebutkan satu nama yang kini tengah menyeringai kepadanya.

"Aku hanya butuh waktu sebentar." Taehyung kembali menyeringai, dan sebuah kilatan di saku celananya membuat Luhan meneteskan keringat dingin. "Sebelum suamimu kembali dan berbalik membunuhku."

 _Apa kali ini benar-benar akhir dari hidupnya?_

Luhan beringsut mundur, dengan kaki telanjang menuruni ranjangnya dan mencabut selang infuse di tangannya dengan paksa. Luhan sedikit meringis menahan sakit, setitik darah segar pun menetes dari punggung tangannya, namun ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengambil langkah untuk menjauh.

Luhan harus mencari cara untuk pergi. Dan iapun tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Taehyung. Entah untuk menyakitinya, atau bahkan membunuhnya.

Luhan harus bisa terhindar dari keduanya.

…

 _Chanyeol pernah merasakannya._ Merasakan dirinya tidak dipercayai oleh gadis yang ia cintai. Merasakan dirinya seolah tidak berguna dan tidak tampak di mata gadis itu.

Byun Baekhyun. Tidak perlu dijelaskan betapa tertutupnya Baekhyun atas semua masalahnya, tanpa membiarkan Chanyeol menengok ataupun mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu sedikitpun. Gadis itu terlampau tegar, meski kenyataannya ia tidak lebih dari gadis lemah yang berpura-pura tegar.

Dan apa yang dihadapi Sehun saat ini, sangat mirip dengan apa yang Chanyeol hadapi beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Sama-sama sakit hati, sama-sama emosi, dan sama-sama menutup diri dengan kabut kekecewaan.

Tapi Chanyeol berharap, Sehun tidak _menyesal_ seperti yang ia rasakan tadi pagi. Melihat Baekhyun- _nya_ menderita telah mengubah kekecewaan Chanyeol menjadi abu. Terbakar habis dan digantikan oleh perasaan sesal yang teramat karena telah membiarkan orang yang ia cintai menderita sendirian.

Dan Chanyeol tidak ingin kekecewaan Sehun berakhir dengan penyesalan. Itu adalah hal yang sangat menyakitkan.

"Sehun-ah…"

"Berhentilah berfikir kalau kau mengerti semuanya. Kau tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan saat ini." Suara Sehun merendah, namun tetap menyisakan udara ketegangan disekitarnya. Ia kemudian berbalik, berniat pergi setelah menyadari bahwa berbicara dengan Chanyeol justru membuat kepalanya semakin ingin meledak.

"Kau salah." Chanyeol berpaling, kembali memandang kerlipan lampu dari atas lantai 9 tempatnya berpijak. Tidak perduli jika Sehun sudah pergi ataupun masih mendengarkannya. "Aku juga pernah merasakannya."

 _Apa kau bilang?_

Dan benar, Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Tidak berbalik, namun Chanyeol tahu bahwa lelaki itu mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Kau tahu apa yang kurasakan saat melihat Baekhyun tadi pagi? Melihat wajahnya terluka, jalan tertatih, dan mata sembabnya akibat menangis? Itu adalah rasa sakit yang bahkan tak pernah kurasakan seumur hidup! Membuatku berniat membunuh siapapun yang menyebabkan Baekhyun- _ku_ menderita sampai sejauh itu."

"Tapi kemudian," Tiba-tiba suara Chanyeol melirih. Air mata mulai memaksa untuk keluar kendati Chanyeol menahannya mati-matian. "Aku sadar bahwa akulah dalang dari penderitaannya."

 _Apa?_

"Seandainya dulu aku tidak terbawa emosi dan berakhir melepaskannya, mungkin aku bisa melindunginya. Melindunginya dari awal, membawanya dalam genggamanku hingga orang-orang jahat tidak melukainya dan juga tidak harus merasakan penyesalan sebanyak ini. Walaupun aku terlihat menerima semuanya, tapi aku tetap berharap bisa kembali ke masa lalu dan memperbaiki kesalahanku." Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat, lalu mengusap kasar satu titik air matanya yang berhasil lolos.

"Jadi, komohon Hun-ah. Jangan membuat dirimu berakhir sepertiku." Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun dan tubuh menjulangnya berakhir di hadapan Sehun. "Aku tidak ingin kau menyesal karena membiarkan rasa kecewamu membumbung tinggi tanpa kau tahu alasan mengapa Luhan memilih menyembunyikan semuanya darimu."

Sehun mendongak. Raut wajahnya berubah cepat, seolah malaikat baru saja memukul kepala belakangnya hingga ia tersadar oleh kesalahannya.

"Aku pergi. Selesaikan rasa kecewamu dan kembalilah di hadapan Luhan seperti Oh Sehun yang biasanya. Sebelum semuanya terlambat dan kau akan merasakan penyesalan lebih dari apa yang kau pikirkan."

"Tidak ada yang perlu diselesaikan.", ucap Sehun tegas. Lelaki itu melangkah lebar menuju tangga darurat dan meninggalkan Chanyeol bersama senyuman penuh kelegaannya.

"Yeah, semoga semuanya memang belum terlambat.", gumam Chanyeol seraya mengambil langkah untuk mengekori Sehun.

…

"B-byun Taehyung, a-ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan."

Luhan memaksa kakinya untuk tetap berdiri tegak, kendati tubuhnya gemetar mewakili ketakutannya.

Sementara Luhan beringsut mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh tembok, maka Taehyung mengambil langkah lebih dekat.

" _Well_ , apa kau berusaha mengulur waktu kematianmu?"

Luhan menggeleng kuat. " _A-aniya_. Aku hanya tidak ingin arwahku nanti mendatangimu karena terlalu penasaran oleh satu hal." Luhan membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. Berusaha mempertahankan nada suaranya untuk tetap stabil. Setidaknya, Luhan harus terlihat kuat untuk menutupi ketakutannya.

" _Well,_ silahkan."

"Bagaimana caranya kau membunuh Mama dan Babaku?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang menggores hati Luhan, namun ia tidak bisa berhenti sebelum menemukan kebenaran yang terus menghantuinya.

Taehyung kembali menyeringai. Pisau di tangannya berkilau oleh pantulan cahaya lampu, seolah menjadi peringatan bagi Luhan untuk menyelamatkan diri. Namun apa yang harus Luhan lakukan sekarang? Sementara kakinya kaku dan tubuhnya sangat lemah untuk bergerak. Berdoa untuk kedatangan Sehun atau setidaknya orang lain datang menyelamatkannya adalah satu-satunya hal yang Luhan mampu lakukan.

"Cukup mudah. Hanya perlu memasukkan sedikit obat tidur ke dalam minuman lalu merusak rem mobilnya, dan _bang!_ Mereka mati kecelakaan. Apa kau sudah puas, hm?"

"Kau!" Nafas Luhan terasa berhenti di tenggorokan. "Kau benar-benar berengsek!" Luhan pikir ia telah mempersiapkan jawaban apapun yang diberikan Taehyung, namun tetap saja, kenyataan itu jauh lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan beberapa bulan yang lalu saat Luhan mendengar kematian orangtuanya akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas.

Tanpa tahu bahwa kecelakaan itu dilakukan dengan sengaja oleh lelaki didepannya.

" _Well,_ baguslah jika kau sudah tau. Apalagi yang kau inginkan sekarang, hm?" Taehyung kembali melangkah, memakan jaraknya dengan Luhan yang masih tidak percaya dengan kekejian Taehyung dan ayahnya.

Bahkan tidak percaya jika ada manusia yang hidup dengan mengerikan, membunuh orang lain hanya untuk memenuhi obsesinya.

Ah, tidak. mereka bahkan bukan manusia. _Mereka monster!_

"Kau- Kau akan mendapatkan balasan setimpal, Byun Taehyung!"

Taehyung mengendikkan bahu. "Bisa dipikirkan nanti. Sekarang adalah waktunya untuk membunuhmu terlebih dahulu."

Luhan memejamkan mata, dan saat itu pula, air mata jatuh merembes di kedua pipinya. Ia takut, sangat takut. Takut tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sehun kembali, orang-orang disekitarnya, dan tentu takut untuk tidak bisa melihat bayinya terlahir didunia, disaat kini bayi itu masih baru saja tumbuh di rahimnya.

Ini berkali-kali lipat lebh menakutkan daripada beberapa jam yang lalu. Ketika Taehyung hanya sekedar mengancamnya tanpa membawa pisau berkilat itu di genggamannya.

"Berjanjilah untuk melepaskan bibiku setelah ini. Setelah itu kau bisa mendapatkan semua asset perusahaan dan warisan milikku.", ucap Luhan lirih, seraya membuka matanya.

Luhan memang sudah pasrah jika kehidupannya harus _berakhir_ , tapi tidak dengan Bibi-nya. Nyonya Li Juan sudah terlalu banyak menderita oleh manusia-manusia buta harta itu.

"Ck! Kau terlalu banyak bicara!"

"BYUN TAEHYUNG!"

Sret!

"AKH!"

…

Sehun dan Chanyeol kembali dari atap Rumah Sakit. Keduanya berakhir dengan perasaan yang jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya, meskipun dalam perjalanan menuju kamar rawat Luhan hanya diisi dengan keheningan. Mereka terlalu asyik dengan dunia masing-masing.

Sehun terlalu bersemangat untuk bisa menjumpai Luhan dan membawa gadis itu dalam pelukan eratnya. Ya, Sehun sudah memutuskan untuk tidak perduli dengan rasa kecewanya lagi. Mungkin Chanyeol benar, bahwa Luhan memang memiliki alasan mengapa ia seberani itu untuk membahayakan dirinya.

Namun langkah mereka mendadak terhenti saat keduanya menatap ke arah yang sama. Satu dokter dan sekitar empat orang suster berbondong-bondong memasuki ruangan Luhan yang terletak di ujung koridor.

Sehun merasa tungkainya lemas. Bahunya kembali memberat sementara Chanyeol memekik di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sehun! Kita harus kesana!", teriak Chanyeol membuat Sehun tersadar dan berusaha mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali. Dadanya berdesir takut, pikiran buruk mulai mengacau dan ia hanya bisa berharap penuh bahwa tidak akan ada yang terjadi dengan Luhan- _nya._

"A-apa yang terjadi?", tanya Chanyeol pada salah seorang suster. Ia tidak mampu menengok ke dalam dengan banyaknya petugas medis yang entah sedang melakukan apa.

"Kerabat pasien mengalami penyerangan. Ia mendapatkan luka pisau di perut dan harus segera di tangani.", jelas suster itu, membuat kerja jantung Chanyeol semakin tak terkendali. Ia tidak ingin berburuk sangka, tapi entah mengapa, hanya ada satu nama yang terlintas di kepalanya.

"Tidak mungkin…"

Chanyeol berharap itu hanya pikiran buruknya. Berharap orang yang dimaksud suster itu bukanlah siapa yang ada di pikirannya.

Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin Baekhyun! Tidak ada satu alasanpun mengapa Baekhyun yang harus terluka, bahkan gadis itu masih baik-baik saja sebelum Chanyeol meninggalkannya beberapa menit untuk berbicara dengan Sehun.

Ya, seharusnya memang seperti itu.

Chanyeol bergegas memasuki ruangan dan Sehun mengikuti di belakang dengan langkah tertatih. Tenaganya seolah terkuras habis oleh detakan jantungnya yang nyaris meledak.

Baik itu Sehun ataupun Chanyeol, keduanya sama-sama kalut untuk suatu pikiran buruk yang melintas di kepala masing-masing.

Terlalu takut jika ada sesuatu buruk terjadi pada orang yang ia cintai.

"Luhan…"

"Baekhyun…"

"SUSTER KIM, SIAPKAN RUANG OPERASI, CEPAT!"

Dan … apa yang ditakutkan Chanyeol benar-benar terjadi. Pikiran positifnya musnah, setelah ia menemukan seonggok tubuh terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas brankar yang kini di dorong menjauh oleh petugas medis. Tubuh mungul yang terbaring dengan bibir pucat dan darah di perutnya. Hal yang membuat Chanyeol seketika kehilangan seluruh persendiannya dan melemas di atas lantai yang dingin.

BRUK!

"CHANYEOL!", seru Sehun, mendapati tubuh Chanyeol ambruk di sampingnya. Ia memaksa Chanyeol untuk berdiri, namun tenaganya tidak cukup kuat untuk mengangkat Chanyeol dengan seluruh tulangnya yang melemah.

"B-baekhyun…" Chanyeol menggumam lirih. Sebentuk gumaman yang menyakitkan untuk di dengar.

"Sehun!" Itu suara Jongin, terengah-engah memasuki ruangan dan segera menghampiri Chanyeol. "Biar aku yang mengurus Chanyeol. Kau lebih baik melakukan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan.", ujar Jongin sebelum menuntun Chanyeol untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

 _Membiarkan Sehun melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan._

Kontan tubuh Sehun menegang. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran buruknya hingga ia melupakan sesuatu hal yang amat penting.

Luhan…

Lantas Sehun berbalik. Dan detik berikutnya ia merasakan pasokan udaranya menipis dan dadanya sakit bukan main.

Xi Luhan. Gadis itu berjongkok di sudut ruangan, memeluk dirinya sendiri, dengan pakaian rumah sakit yang dipenuhi bercak darah. Matanya basah, dan Sehun mampu melihat aliran deras cairan bening di mata rusa itu.

"Luhan…", panggil Sehun lirih. Melangkah mendekati istrinya lalu berlutut. Menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis yang kini menatap dirinya. Sejenis tatapan yang membuat dada Sehun diremas dengan kuat.

Tatapan sendu bercampur takut. Sehun mampu melihatnya dengan jelas. Membuatnya tidak berpikir panjang untuk maju, menarik gadis itu ke pelukannya hingga tenggelam di dadanya.

Dan tangisan Luhan tumpah tak terkendali. Bahunya terguncang cukup keras, tubuhnya yang gemetar mampu dirasakan oleh lengan Sehun yang melingkari tubuhnya. Luhan meremas ujung kemeja Sehun, sebuah isyarat agar Sehun tidak lagi meninggalkannya seperti beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Sshhh… jangan menangis, aku disini…" Sehun menggerakkan tangannya naik turun, mencoba menenangkan Luhan yang meledak di dadanya.

Sehun berusaha keras menghalau air matanya sendiri. Ia menyadari bahwa bukan saatnya ia untuk menangis, disaat Luhan sedang membutuhkan dirinya untuk bersandar dan menghilangkan rasa takut.

"Sehun… Sehun…"

Disela tangisannya, Luhan menggumamkan nama Sehun berulang kali. Mungkin ia masih tidak percaya, bahwa kini Sehun benar-benar ada di depannya. Memberikan sebuah obat penawar hingga Luhan tidak merasakan takut lebih banyak lagi. Dan bahkan rasa takut itu mulai menguap bersama udara yang ia hembuskan dengan sulit.

"Hmm… Ini aku, Lu. Maaf telah mengabaikanmu.", bisik Sehun, merasa bersalah karena membiarkan Luhan didera rasa takut sendirian. Sehun mengecup kening Luhan dalam waktu yang cukup lama, berusaha mengekspresikan rasa cintanya yang sempat tertutup oleh kekecewaan tak berdasar. Dan kini, Sehun telah membuang jauh-jauh rasa kecewanya, lebih mengutamakan seorang gadis rapuh yang kini bersembunyi di dadanya.

"A-aniya…"

Luhan mendorong pelan dada Sehun hingga pelukan keduanya terlepas. Dengan nafas yang tersengal, Luhan berucap, "A-akulah yang bersalah. A-aku… seharusnya aku bicara sejujurnya padamu… aku… aku sangat menyesal, Sehun… Kalau saja aku memberitahumu, mungkin…"

"Sssttt…" Ibu jari Sehun menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang mengotori wajah istrinya. Ia menorehkan sebuah senyuman, yang berimbas pada hati Luhan yang seolah tersiram oleh air hujan. Sangat menenangkan. "Kita bahas itu lain waktu. Yang terpenting, kau baik-baik saja." Sekali lagi Sehun mengecup kening Luhan penuh kasih sayang. Hal sederhana yang membuat hati Luhan membumbung bahagia, meskipun di sudut hatinya masih tidak memperoleh ketenangan. Membuat matanya kembali berkaca-kaca dan siap meluncurkan kristalnya kembali.

"Hei… berhenti menangis, Sayang.", ujar Sehun seraya terkekeh pelan. Ia lalu menarik Luhan kembali ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Membiarkan Luhan memuaskan dirinya untuk menangis di dadanya, tidak perduli dengan posisi keduanya yang jauh dari kata nyaman.

Hingga kemudian, pandangan Sehun tertuju pada bercak darah di pakaian Luhan.

"Lu…"

"Hm?" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Luhan sampai gadis itu berakhir menatap mata tajamnya.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?", tanya Sehun terlampau serius. Mata tajamnya menelusuri wajah Luhan yang sedikit terluka, pergelangan tangannya yang berdarah, dan seluruh tubuh Luhan yang berantakan.

"Akh…" Luhan sedikit meringis saat Sehun terlalu kuat menekan sudut bibirnya yang terluka.

"Katakan, Lu.", paksa Sehun dengan nada tegas yang menjelaskan bahwa dirinya tidak bisa dibantah. Rahang lelaki itu terlihat menegang, menandakan emosi telah memenuhi sebagian besar dirinya. Tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak menunjukkan emosinya pada Luhan, ia tidak setega itu untuk membuat Luhan kembali ketakutan.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini? Penyekapan itu, dan juga penyerangan pada Baekhyun. Aku yakin bukan Baekhyun yang menjadi tujuan penyerangan itu."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya ragu. Ia menunduk, mencoba berpaling dari wajah Sehun yang sekeras batu.

"Apa itu Byun Taehyung?"

Luhan lantas mendongak. Pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan itu membuat Luhan terkejut. _Darimana Sehun bisa tahu?_

"Jawab aku, Lu…"

Luhan mengangguk seraya menggigit bibirnya. Sepertinya ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan semuanya, karena ia-pun memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menyembunyikan satupun rahasia dari Sehun. Mulai detik ini.

"Y-ya. T-taehyung dan ayahnya yang menyekapku…" Luhan menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "Dan… tadi Taehyung mencoba menusukku… t-tapi Baekhyun… Baekhyun melindungiku dan…"

Luhan memejamkan mata. Meringis saat ingatan buruk itu kembali terlintas di kepalanya tanpa bisa di cegah. Ancaman, tamparan keras Seungho di pipinya, lalu pingsan dan terikat di bangunan kumuh, dan kini berakhir dengan sebuah bahaya yang nyaris merenggut nyawanya.

Sehun yang mengetahui Luhan kembali terguncang, lantas membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya untuk ketiga kalinya. Namun kali ini lebih erat, tidak membiarkan Luhan menjauh dari jangkauannya.

"Sshhh, tenanglah, Lu. Aku akan menemukan pria brengsek itu secepatnya dan membuat mereka menetap di neraka.", ucap Sehun tegas.

Luhan mengangguk pelan. Ia baru menyadari bahwa tubuhnya sangat lelah. Bersandar di dada Sehun, membuat Luhan tidak mampu lagi untuk mengumpulkan tenaga dan berdiri. Ia telah menemukan kenyamanan di dada suaminya. Dan untuk saat ini, Luhan tidak ingin apapun untuk menawarkan semua ketakutan dan kekhawatirannya pada kondisi Baekhyun di ruang operasi.

"Sehun,"

"Hm?"

"Ku mohon jangan meninggalkanku lagi.", ucap Luhan. "Dan juga jangan mengabaikanku."

Sekali lagi, Sehun memberikan kecupan di kening Luhan. "Aku janji, Sayang."

…

 **-TBC-**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Bagi Sehun, Luhan adalah gadis manja dan kekanakan. Namun kenyataannya Luhan lebih kuat dan mandiri dibandingkan apa yang Sehun bayangkan. Dan pada akhirnya, sesuatu menimpa dan penyesalan tidak dapat terelakkan.**_

 _ **~A Chance~**_

 **Chapter 22**

…

 **Warning (!) Typo(s) are detected! Karena kebutuhan cerita, plot menjadi sangat lambat (!) segera close tab (x) kalau gak suka. Oke?**

…

 **[Flashback]**

 _Langkah Baekhyun nampak terburu-buru dalam perjalanan kembali dari lobi untuk mengantar Yixing. Baekhyun baru ingat jika dirinya meninggalkan ponselnya di atas kursi tunggu, dan ia tidak ingin menanggung resiko untuk kehilangan barang berharganya itu. Ia masih membutuhkan benda itu, jika kemungkinan Li Juan menelepon dirinya dan Baekhyun selalu berharap itu akan terjadi._

 _Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. Ponselnya masih tergeletak di atas kursi meskipun tidak ada seorang-pun disana. Baekhyun mengambil ponsel itu dan ia mendesah kecewa karena tidak ada pemberitahuan di ponselnya. Pandangan matanya kemudian tak sengaja tertuju pada pintu kamar rawat Luhan yang sedikit terbuka._

" _Apa dokter sedang memeriksa?", gumam Baekhyun, dengan langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat untuk memastikan._

 _Mata Baekhyun lantas membola saat ia sampai di depan pintu kamar rawat Luhan dan menengok ke dalam dari kaca tembus pandang kecil di pintu. Tubuhnya mendadak gemetar dan bibirnya pucat pasti, terlebih ketika Luhan mencabut selang infusnya dan berdiri menjauh dengan ketakutan._

 _Bagaimana lelaki itu bisa tahu Luhan sedang di rawat disini?_

 _Mungkin itu pertanyaan yang terus berputar di kepala Baekhyun. Ia kemudian menyembunyikan tubuhnya di samping pintu. Menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan dan berharap Chanyeol dan Sehun akan segera datang_

 _Baekhyun membutuhkan lelaki itu sekarang!_

" _ **Bagaimana caranya kau membunuh Mama dan Babaku?"**_

 _Dari celah pintu yang tidak tertutup sempurna, Baekhyun mampu mendengar semuanya. Ia kembali mengigit bibirnya, hatinya ikut teriris oleh pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dengan suara menahan tangis._

 _Kalau Baekhyun berada di posisi Luhan, mungkin ia juga akan merasakan bagaimana rasa sakit itu. Rasa sakit yang harus dirasakan karena sebuah pertanyaan untuk seorang pembunuh dan penghancur keluargamu._

 _Dan entah bagaimana, Baekhyun menemukan satu ide dalam kepalanya. Ide yang mungkin bisa membuat nyawanya melayang jika dirinya ketahuan._

 _Baekhyun menyalakan ponselnya dan membuka satu aplikasi dengan jemari bergetar._

' _Iya, atau tidak sama sekali! Ini kesempatanmu, Byun Baekhyun!', batin Baekhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Sebelum kemudian ia meletakkan ponselnya diantara celah pintu itu dan menekan tombol start._

 _Aplikasi 'recorder' kini memulai detikannya._

 _Ya, Baekhyun berniat merekam semuanya. Merekam pembicaraan mereka dan mengumpulkan bukti yang bisa menjebloskan kakak dan ayah kandungnya sendiri ke penjara._

 _Baekhyun berani bertaruh dirinya tidak akan menyesal. Ia justru akan semakin menyesal seandainya gagal menghentikan perbuatan keji ayah dan kakaknya hanya karena obsesi mereka pada harta dan kekuasaan._

" _ **Cukup mudah. Hanya perlu memasukkan sedikit obat tidur ke dalam minuman lalu merusak rem mobilnya, dan bang! Mereka mati kecelakaan. Apa kau sudah puas, hm?"**_

 _Tanpa sadar Baekhyun meremas ponselnya. Meringis membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Luhan setelah ia mendengar kenyataan sebenarnya, bahkan dijelaskan oleh pelakunya langsung._

 _Baekhyun cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya yang lolos. Tidak menyangka, sangat tidak menyangka bahwa pengakuan Taehyung membuat hatinya sesakit ini._

 _Detik ini, untuk kesekian kalinya, Baekhyun menyesal telah terlahir dengan marga Byun di belakang namanya. Menyesal karena harus menjadi keluarga dari penjahat dan pembunuh keji._

" _ **Kau!"**_ _Jeda beberapa saat._ _ **"Kau benar-benar berengsek!"**_

' _Ya. Ayah dan kakakku memang brengsek, Eonni. Aku sangat menyesal telah terlahir di antara mereka…'_

 _Baekhyun menggigit punggung tangannya, berusaha keras agar tidak menimbulkan suara akibat tangisannya yang semakin tak terkendali._

" _ **Well, baguslah jika kau sudah tau. Apalagi yang kau inginkan sekarang, hm?"**_

 _Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya susah payah. Ia kemudian berdehem pelan dan berusaha kembali mengendalikan dirinya. Ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak membawa tubuhnya di hadapan Taehyung atau rencananya untuk menemukan bukti hancur berantakan._

" _ **Kau- Kau akan mendapatkan balasan setimpal, Byun Taehyung!"**_

" _ **Bisa dipikirkan nanti. Sekarang adalah waktunya untuk membunuhmu terlebih dahulu."**_

 _Baekhyun terkejut bukan main. Ia lalu mengintip dari celah pintu, menemukan Luhan beringsut mundur dan Taehyung berjalan semakin dekat. Jantung Baekhyun serasa di pacu, ia terlalu bimbang untuk memutuskan apa yang harus ia lakukan._

" _ **Berjanjilah untuk melepaskan bibiku setelah ini. Setelah itu kau bisa mendapatkan semua asset perusahaan dan warisan milikku."**_

 _Sudah cukup! Baekhyun tidak mampu lagi menahan diri melihat Luhan begitu ketakutan oleh maut yang akan menimpanya._

" _ **Ck! Kau terlalu banyak bicara!"**_

 _Baekhyun mendorong pintu, sekuat tenaga melangkahkan kakinya mendekat sebelum semuanya terlambat._

" _BYUN TAEHYUNG!"_

 _Sret!_

" _AKH!"_

" _Baekhyun!"_

 _Semuanya terjadi dengan begitu cepat. Baekhyun yang secepat kilat memposisikan tubuhnya di depan Luhan, dan detik berikutnya pisau tajam Taehyung sudah menusuk perutnya dengan cukup dalam._

 _Baekhyun merintih kesakitan dan Luhan memekik shock. Darah segar mulai mengalir, membasahi bagian depan blouse biru muda yang dikenakan Baekhyun, menimbulkan aroma anyir yang menyengat._

" _Baekhyun! Sadarlah!"_

 _Baekhyun ambruk dan Luhan dengan sigap membawa gadis itu ke pangkuannya. Tangisan Luhan pecah melihat Baekhyun meringis menahan sakit, bulir-bulir keringat di dahinya dan bibirnya yang mulai memucat. Tangannya gemetar menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang berlumuran darah, mencoba menguatkan gadis itu dengan pikiran kacau tak tentu arah._

 _Sementara itu, Taehyung berdecak sebal. "Lagi-lagi kau menghancurkan rencanaku, Byun Baekhyun!", geramnya yang mampu di dengar Luhan namun gadis itu sama sekali tak perduli._

 _Bahkan ia tidak mencoba menahan lelaki itu saat kini Taehyung berlari keluar untuk kabur menyelamatkan diri._

 _Yang ada dipikirannya adalah Baekhyun, Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun._

 _Luhan terisak semakin parah. Ia ingin berteriak meminta tolong, namun suaranya hilang entah kemana. Kepalanya menoleh ke sana kemari, mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang bisa membantunya saat ini._

 _Membantunya untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun._

 _Hingga kemudian, Luhan teringat tombol darurat di dekat ranjangnya. Mungkin ia bisa memanggil suster dengan panggilan itu._

" _T-tunggu sebentar… aku- aku akan meminta pertolongan…"_

" _E-eonni…", tahan Baekhyun, sebelum Luhan melakukan niatnya. Luhan seketika menoleh dan kondisi darurat Baekhyun membuatnya menangis semakin deras._

" _A-aku akan memanggil suster-"_

" _A-ada yang ingin ku katakan. K-ku mohon…"_

 _Luhan melihat ekspresi memohon bercampur rasa sakit di wajah Baekhyun. Membuatnya tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain kembali terdiam. "A-apa?"_

 _Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Rasa sakit akibat luka di perutnya tidak main-main. Tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti. Dengan tangan kirinya, Baekhyun menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Luhan._

" _A-apa ini?", tanya Luhan bingung._

" _R-rekaman. A-aku s-sedikit merekam p-pembicaraan kalian... I-itu… b-bukti…"_

" _BAEKHYUN!"_

 _Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri. Luhan bergegas memencet tombol di samping ranjangnya berulang kali. Berharap suster atau siapapun itu lebih cepat datang ke kamar rawatnya yang terasa sesak._

" _B-baekhyunaah… Bertahanlah, kumohon…"_

 _Luhan kembali memencet tombol darurat hingga kemudian beberapa petugas medis datang. Mereka sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada perut Baekhyun tanpa harus bertanya pada Luhan yang mendadak kehilangan seluruh tenaganya._

 **[Flashback END]** __

…

"Tidurlah. Kau mengalami hari yang berat hari ini." Sehun memberikan kecupan singkat di kening istrinya dan membenahi selimutnya.

Luhan sudah ditangani oleh suster agar selang infusnya kembali terpasang. Pakaiannya sudah diganti menjadi pakaian bersih, dan kini ia berbaring di atas ranjang barunya.

Atas permintaannya, Luhan akhirnya dipindahkan di kamar rawat lain. Ia mengatakan bahwa ruangan sebelumnya masih kotor sebagai alasan, meskipun Sehun tahu jelas jika Luhan hanya takut Taehyung kembali ke kamarnya untuk kembali melancarkan aksinya.

Mengingat nama itu, Sehun merasa darahnya seperti mendidih.

Selagi Luhan di tangani suster, Sehun diam _-_ diam menelepon anak buahnya. Selain menanyakan kemajuan tentang keberadaan Li Juan, ia juga memerintah anak buahnya untuk mencari Taehyung dan Seungho. Kalimat perintah tegasnya di telepon telah menegaskan kemarahannya yang berada di level tertinggi.

" _Segera temukan lelaki brengsek itu dan bawa ke hadapanku. Aku harus memberinya pelajaran sedikit karena mencelakai istriku, sebelum membuatnya membusuk di penjara!"_ , ucap Sehun kala itu.

"Sehun…"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana Baekhyun. A-apa… apa dia baik-baik saja?", tanya Luhan dengan tangan meremas ujung selimutnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya sejak tadi, namun ia tidak memiliki banyak tenaga bahkan untuk bicara.

"Baekhyun baru saja dipindahkan ke ruang inap biasa. Keadaannya semakin membaik, meskipun harus menerima sebelas luka jahitan dan obat bius membuatnya belum sadarkan diri." Sehun tersenyum saat Luhan _sedikit_ bernafas lega. Sedikit, karena tentunya Luhan tidak setega itu membayangkan belasan luka jahit diterima Baekhyun yang harusnya kini menjadi lukanya. Sehun lalu menduduki kursi di dekat ranjang Luhan dan menggenggam jemari Luhan dengan tangan hangatnya. "Jadi, sekarang tidurlah. Jangan memikirkan keadaan Baekhyun lagi, karena ia sudah baik-baik saja dan ada Chanyeol yang menjaganya. Aku akan berada disini menemanimu."

Luhan mengangguk sebelum memejamkan matanya yang terasa perih sebagai akibat dari menangis dan juga kelelahan. Teringat sesuatu, Luhan kembali membuka kelopak matanya.

"Ada apa?", tanya Sehun bingung.

"Kau juga harus tidur." Luhan sedikit bergeser dan menepuk sisi ranjangnya yang kosong. "Tidurlah disini."

 _Temani aku, Sehun. Aku takut lelaki brengsek itu kembali dan menambah mimpi burukku…_

Nampaknya Sehun mampu memahami isi kepala Luhan. Ia tersenyum kecut kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. "Baiklah…"

Luhan tersenyum senang melihat Sehun naik ke ranjang rumah sakitnya yang cukup sempit. Ia menjadikan lengan Sehun sebagai bantal, beringsut menyamankan diri di dada bidang Sehun dan menghirup aroma khas lelaki itu yang bercampur keringat.

"Aku sangat lelah…", gumam Luhan dengan suara super lirih. Kalau saja telinga Sehun tidak berada tepat di sebelah Luhan, mungkin ia tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Jadi, tidurlah. Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun." Sehun mengusap rambut kecoklatan Luhan dengan pelan, berusaha mengantarkan gadis dalam pelukannya ke alam mimpi.

"Sehun?" Tapi Luhan kembali bersuara.

"Hm?"

"Bisakah kau mengelus perutku. Kurasa _disana_ sedikit kram."

"Baiklah." Sehun menurut, meletakkan telapak tangannya di permukaan perut Luhan yang terlapisi piyama Rumah Sakit dan menggerakkan tangannya pelan dengan pola melingkar. Tanpa menyadari jika Luhan nyaris tersedak oleh rasa nyaman yang perlahan menutupi kram perutnya.

Atau dengan kata lain, sang jabang bayi mulai tenang oleh sentuhan ayahnya.

"Sehun, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu." _Tentang sesuatu yang kini tumbuh di rahimku..._

Ucapan Luhan membuat Sehun mengernyit tidak suka. Ah, bukan tidak suka karena Luhan berbicara terlalu banyak, tetapi ia tidak suka karena Luhan jauh memerlukan istirahat daripada mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak Sehun ketahui.

"Lu, dengar." Sehun sedikit menunduk agar ia bisa memandang istrinya. "Bukannya aku tidak penasaran atau acuh dengan apa yang akan kau katakan, tapi, kumohon, istirahatlah. Kita masih bisa membicarakannya besok pagi. Hal yang paling penting sekarang adalah istirahat. Aku tidak mau kau berujung sakit karena kurang istirahat."

Sehun mencoba memberi pengertian, dan beruntung Luhan tidak tersinggung sedikitpun. Gadis itu paham betul, bahwa Sehun bermaksud baik, yaitu demi kesehatannya.

Mungkin ia bisa mengatakan kehamilannya besok, seperti yang Sehun katakan.

"Aku mengerti. Maaf, Sehun."

Sehun kembali membawa Luhan ke dalam dekapannya dan menggerakkan tangannya di perut Luhan tanpa tahu apa yang membuat perut istrinya itu kram. "Jangan meminta maaf lagi. Itu membuatku merasa bersalah. Aku janji akan menyiapkan telingaku besok pagi."

Luhan tersenyum kecil dan menghirup aroma tubuh Sehun dalam-dalam. Matanya kini mulai memberat.

Beberapa menit Sehun mengelus pelan permukaan perut Luhan, Sehun mendengar dengkuran halus di sampingnya, menandakan bahwa Luhan sudah berlayar dengan mimpinya.

Sehun tersenyum singkat sebelum raut tegasnya kembali. Ia teringat bahwa semuanya belum berakhir sampai disini. Ada banyak hal yang harus Sehun selesaikan, termasuk menyelamatkan Li Juan yang kini masih dalam tahap pencarian oleh puluhan anak buahnya.

…

Kaki sekurus ranting itu berlari. Menembus malam dengan cahaya minim yang berasal dari sinar bulan, bersyukur bahwa dirinya tidak tersandung dan terjatuh, atau berakhir kembali di ruangan pengap tempatnya gemetar ketakutan sejak dua malam yang lalu.

Hujan mengguyur rintik-rintik. Ia meringis merasakan luka di wajahnya yang terkena guyuran air hujan yang dingin. Meskipun demikian, wanita itu tak henti bersyukur karena berhasil kabur setelah berjuang sangat sulit demi terlepas dari orang-orang jahat yang mencoba mencelakainya.

Orang-orang jahat, yang mungkin kini tengah mencari keberadaannya.

Li Juan tidak tahu dimana dirinya kini. Ia hanya mengikuti instingnya untuk berlari setelah berhasil melepas ikatan tali di pergelangan tangannya menggunakan pecahan beling dari botol soju bekas lalu melewati penjaga yang tertidur dengan botol soju dan kulit kacang berserakan. Melangkah pergi sejauh mungkin sebelum salah satu penjaga itu menyadari dirinya telah kabur.

Li Juan berhenti saat kakinya mulai melemah. Nafasnya terputus-putus dan ia menoleh ke belakang, memastikan jika tidak ada orang yang mengekorinya. Ia mendesah lega, setidaknya ia bisa beristirahat sebentar sebelum kembali berjalan mencari pertolongan seseorang di lahan yang luas dan sepi itu

Tapi entah keberuntungan atau justru kesialan, Li Juan menemukan setitik cahaya yang bergerak mendekatinya. Cahaya putih yang ia pastikan berasal dari senter, semakin mendekati Li Juan yang sedang berperang batin. Haruskah ia menghampiri cahaya itu untuk meminta pertolongan? Lalu bagaimana jika _itu_ adalah anak buah Seungho yang mencarinya?

Li Juan bersiap mundur. Tidak, ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko jika pada akhirnya ia kembali di bangunan pengap dan kotor itu, dan bahkan mendapatkan siksaan yang lebih kejam daripada yang selama ini ia dapatkan karena memberontak.

Li Juan berniat untuk mundur, menyiapkan kakinya untuk berlari, lalu melangkah sejauh mungkin. Tapi, satu detik setelah tubuhnya berbalik, ia lebih dulu terpenjara oleh lengan berotot yang langsung membekap mulutnya.

Tidak menyadari jika dari awal, seseorang lain dengan cahaya putih dari senter berada tepat dibelakangnya.

…

Sejak awal, Chanyeol selalu mensugesti dirinya untuk menerima apapun resiko yang harus ia terima setelah mendapatkan Byun Baekhyun dalam dekapannya. Ia tahu, dan bahkan hafal diluar kepala, jika Byun Baekhyun bukanlah sosok perempuan remaja kebanyakan yang menghabiskan waktu untuk bergossip, bersolek, merawat diri di salon, ataupun bersikap manja kepada pasangannya.

Byun Baekhyun adalah spesies yang keberadaannya satu berbanding satu juta perempuan di bumi. Ia adalah sosok gadis yang sederhana, pekerja keras, cuek, pendiam, namun selalu mengutamakan kepentingan orang lain dibandingkan dirinya sendiri.

Tapi, mungkin itu pula yang membuat Chanyeol bertekuk lutut pada sosok gadis bernama Baekhyun itu. Chanyeol terlanjur terpesona dengan kepribadian Baekhyun, dan mungkin juga kekurangan gadis itu.

Tidak ada satu hal-pun yang tidak membuat Chanyeol terpesona dari diri Byun Baekhyun. Hanya saja, Chanyeol juga tidak menampik jika rasa terpesonanya berkurang ketika Baekhyun selalu mementingkan orang lain dibandingkan dirinya sendiri. Atau bahkan, keselamatannya sendiri.

Jujur saja, Chanyeol merasa marah. Marah untuk siapa? Chanyeol-pun tidak tahu. Ia hanya tidak suka melihat Baekhyun menderita hanya karena gadis itu menolong orang lain terlalu berlebihan.

Sejenis rasa marah yang tanpa alasan. Toh ia juga tidak memiliki alasan untuk menghentikan Baekhyun menolong orang lain meskipun harus menawarkan nyawanya di barisan paling depan.

"Berjanjilah ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Baek." Sisa-sisa amarah Chanyeol masih membekas di nada kalimatnya, membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak selain menganggukkan kepala lemah. Ia baru sadar dari suntikan obat bius sisa operasi, dan matanya langsung berhadapan dengan mata merah Chanyeol yang sedikit bengkak.

Entah itu karena kelelahan atau habis menangis, Baekhyun tidak tahu.

"Sebelas luka jahitan dan menghabiskan dua kantung darah. Aku harap itu bisa menjadi ketakutanmu untuk tidak lagi menyerahkan nyawamu demi orang lain, Byun Baekhyun.", lanjut Chanyeol, mendadak membuat Baekhyun merasakan perih yang teramat di bagian perutnya. Awalnya, Baekhyun tidak menyadari rasa sakit itu.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf atas perbuatan ayah dan kakakku." Chanyeol akan membuka mulut, tetapi Baekhyun lebih dulu menginterupsi. "Dan aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan dua nyawa yang akan dicelakai kakakku."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir. Tiba-tiba teringat dengan selembar kertas yang ia temukan di ruangan Luhan di sekap. Kertas yang mengungkapkan kehamilan Luhan.

Baekhyun tidak setega itu untuk membuat Luhan kehilangan janinnya yang berharga.

Lagipula, Baekhyun cukup kuat menahan rasa sakit luka jahitan di perutnya, di tambah dengan punggungnya yang belum menemukan kata sembuh sejak kemarin. Baekhyun memang cukup pintar menyembunyikan kesakitannya dari orang lain.

"Apa yang kau katakan?", tanya Chanyeol, cukup terkejut dengan ucapan Baekhyun yang terdengar seperti sebuah pengakuan. "Menyelamatkan dua nyawa? Apa maksudmu?"

Baekhyun memilih memejamkan mata. Tidak berniat menjawab satupun pertanyaan Chanyeol yang pastinya membutuhkan penjelasan yang panjang. Sedangkan kini, Baekhyun tidak memiliki tenaga yang banyak. Ia butuh sedikit tidur berkualitas untuk mengurangi remuk tubuhnya.

Chanyeol tidak berucap lagi. Ia terdiam menatap Baekhyun yang tanpa sadar meringis di atas bibir pucatnya, seakan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Mendadak Chanyeol merasa bersalah. Seharusnya ia tidak mengajak bicara Baekhyun ditengah kondisi gadis itu yang masih belum stabil. Bahkan Baekhyun baru menjalani operasi dua jam yang lalu.

"Sekarang tidurlah." Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengalah demi Baekhyun. Mau marah seperti apapun, Chanyeol sadar dirinya tidak akan tega melihat Baekhyun tersiksa lebih jauh.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya. Melihat gurat lelah bercampur cemas itu, membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah, namun juga tidak menyesal telah menyelamatkan Luhan. Dia yang menyebabkan Chanyeol seberantakan itu.

"Katakan kalau kau ingin sesuatu. Aku ada disini." Chanyeol berucap lagi. Kini lebih lembut dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Ia meraih jemari Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya cukup erat. Berharap Baekhyun akan mengerti betapa Chanyeol merasa cemas dan takut terjadi hal buruk padanya.

"Kalau aku menginginkan Li Juan _eomma_ ," Chanyeol jelas terkejut, terlebih raut wajah Baekhyun berubah sendu dengan cepat. Rupanya gadis itu tetap memikirkan Li Juan saat dirinya nyaris meregang nyawa. "Apakah aku akan mendapatkan _nya?_ "

Baekhyun sukses membungkam Chanyeol hingga lelaki itu berakhir membeku. Tidak menemukan satu jawabanpun melintas di otaknya.

Chanyeol ingin menghibur Baekhyun dan mengatakan bahwa Li Juan pasti baik-baik saja. Tapi, di sisi lain Chanyeol tidak ingin memberikan harapan jika memang hal buruk telah terjadi.

"Aku dan Sehun sedang berusaha." Pada akhirnya, hanya itu yang bisa Chanyeol ucapkan. Ia menggenggam jemari mungil Baekhyun dan bergumam lirih, "Berdoalah agar semua baik-baik saja."

…

"Ada apa? Apakah ada perkembangan?"

" _Kami sudah menemukan wanita yang anda cari, boss!"_

"Benarkah?! Lalu, lalu dimana dia sekarang?"

" _Kami menemukannya di sebuah lahan kosong di pinggiran kota. Sekarang kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Seoul, Bos."_

"Dia tidak apa-apa, kan?"

" _Meskipun dia tidak sadarkan diri, tapi kami bisa memastikan jika wanita itu masih hidup, bos. Mungkin ia hanya shock."_

"Baiklah. Bawa dia ke Seoul International Hospital. Dan pastikan bahwa tidak ada orang yang mengikuti mobil kalian."

" _Kami mengerti, Bos."_

"Beritahu aku kalau sudah sampai. Aku tutup."

Klik!

Sehun dengan cepat memutuskan sambungan telepon dan kembali menempelkan ponselnya di telinga untuk menghubungi nomor lainnya.

" _Hallo, Bos?"_

"Kau sudah mendengarnya, kan?"

" _Ya, Bos. Sekarang kami sedang berpencar di sekitar lokasi untuk menangkap orang yang bos inginkan."_

"Bagus." Sehun menyeringai. "Pastikan kau membawa orang yang banyak untuk mengepung mereka!"

" _Saya mengerti, Bos."_

"Dan ingat, jangan bawa mereka ke kantor polisi terlebih dahulu. Aku harus memberi mereka pelajaran _yang setimpal!_ "

Sehun memutuskan panggilannya dan kembali ke dalam kamar rawat Luhan. Ia kembali dengan raut wajah yang berubah drastis, seakan ia menemukan sebuah harta karun yang terkubur dalam lautan.

Membayangkan Luhan mendengar kabar membahagiakan ini, sudah mampu membuat Sehun tersenyum diantara gurat lelahnya.

Sedikit lagi, Sehun tidak perlu khawatir atas orang-orang yang berusaha merebut kekuasaan Xiao Group dan mencelakai Luhan.

Sehun meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja kecil di samping ranjang Luhan, lalu memposisikan tubuhnya berbaring dan memeluk Luhan seperti sedia kala, sebelum ia mendapatkan telepon dari anak buahnya. Luhan bergerak kecil dan beringsut mendekati suaminya tanpa sadar.

Tidurnya tampak lelap. Nafas hangatnya menggelitik leher Sehun, membuat Sehun tersenyum dan mengecup kening Luhan sekilas. Mendadak Sehun merasakan matanya berat. Pantas saja, ini sudah pukul dua pagi dan Sehun tidak tertidur sedikitpun demi menjaga Luhan tetap aman.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun menyusul Luhan ke alam mimpi. Menggapai kata istirahat sebentar sebelum anak buahnya kembali menghubunginya untuk sesuatu yang lebih penting dibandingkan memejamkan mata untuk tidur.

…

" _Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Bibiku?"_

" _Aku hanya memberi pelajaran sedikit. Salah sendiri, kabur dari rumah dan bersembunyi di rumah seseorang. Dan bahkan tidak menghadiri pernikahan keponakannya sendiri."_

" _Bagaimana caranya kau membunuh Mama dan Babaku?"_

" _Cukup mudah. Hanya perlu memasukkan sedikit obat tidur ke dalam minuman lalu merusak rem mobilnya, dan bang! Mereka mati kecelakaan. Apa kau sudah puas, hm?"_

" _Kau benar-benar berengsek!"_

" _BYUN TAEHYUNG!"_

" _AKH!"_

" _Baekhyun!"_

"ARRGHH!" Luhan menjerit, membuka matanya, dan lantas terduduk. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan keringat dingin muncul di permukaan dahinya. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes, dan semakin deras.

Tidak, itu bukan mimpi. Itu adalah kenyataan yang Luhan alami tadi malam dan nyatanya kini menjadi mimpi buruk yang terus menghantuinya. Keadaan bibinya, keadaan Baekhyun, dan terutama kenyataan yang terkuak. Itu sangat mengerikan!

Jeritan pilunya rupanya terdengar oleh Sehun yang berada di luar, sibuk berbicara dengan anak buahnya. Dua detik kemudian, Sehun membuka pintu dan menghampiri Luhan dengan langkah setengah berlari. Matanya menelusuri seluruh tubuh Luhan dan wajah gadis itu yang dialiri air mata, mencoba menemukan alasan mengapa Luhan harus menjerit keras.

"Ada apa, Lu? Hm?", tanya Sehun dan Luhan terus menggelengkan kepalanya tidak bisa diam. Sehun bahkan harus menangkup rahang Luhan dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha menghentikan kepanikan gadis itu.

"Hei!" Sehun berusaha lebih keras. Ia menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya dan membiarkan gadis itu menangis tanpa Sehun ketahui alasannya. Ia hanya perlu memberikan dadanya dan menunggu Luhan bicara dengan sendirinya.

"Kejadian itu…kejadian itu terus menghantuiku… Bagaimana si brengsek itu mengancamku, menyekapku, dan mencoba membunuhku…", lirih Luhan, beberapa menit setelah ia menemukan ketenangan dalam dirinya. Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Luhan dengan lebih erat, tak perlu mengatakan lebih lanjut, Sehun tahu jawabannya.

Ia mengerti jika Luhan tidak mungkin langsung menghilangkan seluruh ketakutannya dalam waktu singkat.

"Dan dia juga berusaha membunuh Baekhyun dan…"

 _Bayi kita…_

Luhan mendadak membatu. Ia belum memberitahu Sehun mengenai kehamilannya. Tangannya diam-diam turun ke bawah, ke perutnya yang masih datar karena sang janin masih terlalu kecil untuk menunjukkan diri.

Tadi malam ia berniat memberitahu Sehun, dan Sehun memintanya berbicara besok pagi. Bukankah itu artinya sekarang?

"Lu?" Sehun seolah mengetahui ada yang berubah dengan Luhan, jadi ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap dalam istrinya.

"A-aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu…"

Sehun jelas teringat perkataan Luhan tadi malam. Dari pandangan mata rusanya, Sehun tahu Luhan ingin mengatakan hal penting. Tapi sayangnya, Sehun tidak mampu menebaknya.

"Katakan…"

Sehun menunggu beberapa saat. Menatap mata rusa yang masih sembab dan terlihat ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu di otaknya.

"Lu…"

Sehun mengernyit bingung. Luhan tak kunjung bicara, sedangkan pikiran Sehun mulai diliputi hal-hal buruk.

"Lu, katakan padaku. Jangan ragu, hm?", ucap Sehun sambil memegang pundak Luhan untuk meyakinkan istrinya.

" _Ugh!_ " Sehun semakin bingung ketika Luhan tidak berucap dan justru menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Gadis itu tampak gelisah tanpa bisa Sehun ketahui penyebabnya.

"Lu? Ada apa? Jangan membuatku takut-"

"Toilet!" Luhan kembali menutup mulutnya setelah menyerukan satu kata yang membuat kernyitan muncul di dahi Sehun.

"A-apa?", tanya Sehun. Otaknya penuh dengan tanda tanya besar, terlebih melihat Luhan yang tiba-tiba turun dari ranjang dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi sambil membawa _stand infuse_ -nya.

Sehun terdiam bengong. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia tersentak saat mendengar suara muntah dari toilet di ujung ruangan. Sehun lantas menghampiri Luhan yang berjongkok di depan _closet_ seraya memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Lu," Luhan menoleh mendengar panggilan Sehun. Wajah pucatnya terlihat jelas oleh Sehun yang langsung menghampiri Luhan dan memijat pelan tengkuknya. Sekali lagi Luhan memuntahkan isi perutnya, namun hanya air yang mampu ia keluarkan.

"Kau baik?", tanya Sehun lembut dengan jemari yang masih memijat pelan tengkuk Luhan. Sehun memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan istrinya, tapi melihatnya lemas dan pucat, membuat Sehun cemas bukan main.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Sehun berdiri, keluar, lalu kembali beberapa detik kemudian bersama segelas tinggi air putih. "Minumlah."

Luhan tidak menolak dan meminum air putih itu satu tegukan. "Lebih baik?"

Luhan mengangguk kecil meski kondisi perutnya tidak lebih baik. Perutnya masih terasa mual dan penuh, ditambah pusing yang menyiksa kepalanya, hal yang telah menjadi langganannya selama beberapa hari ini tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun.

"Sudah selesai?"

Luhan kembali mengangguk, mencoba meruntuhkan kekhawatiran Sehun. Ia membiarkan Sehun membersihkan sekitar bibirnya menggunakan tissue basah.

"B-bisa bantu aku berjalan?", pinta Luhan hingga membuat Sehun membatalkan niatnya untuk berdiri. "K-kakiku lemas sekali."

Mendengar nada suaranya yang lemah, Sehun tidak setega itu untuk membiarkan Luhan berdiri dan jalan sendiri ke ranjangnya. Karena itu, Sehun tersenyum singkat dan tanpa aba-aba membawa Luhan dalam gendongannya.

Luhan refleks mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun seraya memekik kecil. Tentu saja ia terkejut. Ia bahkan tidak meminta Sehun untuk menggendongnya, melainkan membantunya berjalan.

Dengan sedikit susah payah, Sehun mendorong infuse Luhan dan mulai melangkah dengan Luhan dalam gendongannya. Semu merah di pipinya karena malu, sedikit mengurangi warna pucat di wajahnya.

"Tunggu disini sebentar. Aku akan meminta Jongin untuk memeriksamu. Aku sudah menyuruh orang untuk menjagamu di luar, jadi jangan takut, oke?", ucap Sehun setelah menurunkan Luhan dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut hingga sebatas dada.

Luhan hanya mengangguk singkat. Tidak ingin mengambil resiko jika nantinya ia kembali ingin muntah saat berbicara. Ia juga tidak keberatan saat Sehun pergi keluar, karena seperti yang lelaki itu katakan, bahwa ia sudah dijaga oleh orang suruhan Sehun dari luar.

…

"Sehun-ah!"

"Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar sambil menghampiri Sehun dan menjinjing _paper bag_ di tangan kirinya. Sehun baru saja keluar dari ruangan Jongin dan terkejut melihat Kyungsoo sudah berada di Rumah Sakit sepagi ini. Jarum jam di pergelangan tangan Sehun masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi.

"Jongin ada di dalam. Kau ingin menemuinya, kan?", tebak Sehun.

"Si bodoh itu menyuruhku datang kesini. _Ja,_ ini baju Jongin. Dia bilang kau tidak sempat berganti baju sejak kemarin." Kyungsoo menyerahkan _paper bag_ dan segera diterima oleh Sehun seraya mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Jongin juga sudah menceritakan semuanya kepadaku perihal kejadian kemarin." Suara Kyungsoo melirih. Sejak Jongin memberitahunya melalui telepon mengapa lelaki itu tidak pulang, termasuk kejadian yang dialami Luhan dan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan keadaan di Rumah Sakit. Perasaan ibu hamil memang jauh lebih sensitive dan membuatnya tidak bisa berdiam diri di rumah.

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan dan Baekhyun?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Luhan sudah membaik. Tapi untuk Baekhyun, aku belum tahu karena Chanyeol belum bisa dihubungi. Yang jelas, Baekhyun sudah dipindahkan di ruang inap biasa."

"Aku akan mengunjunginya setelah bertemu Jongin. Ngomong-ngomong, apa itu?" Telunjuk Kyungsoo mengarah pada amplop putih di tangan Sehun.

"Ah, ini. Jongin bilang ini hasil pemeriksaan Luhan. Entahlah, aku belum membuka isinya."

Kyungsoo tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui apa yang sekiranya berada dalam amplop berlogo rumah sakit itu. Ia sudah pernah mendapatkannya beberapa bulan lalu. Senyumnya mengembang dan ia menepuk pundak Sehun sebelum berucap dan pergi ke dalam ruangan suaminya.

"Semoga itu adalah kabar baik. Aku masuk dulu."

Sementara itu, Sehun kembali menatap amplop itu. "Jongin mengatakan hal yang sama tadi.", gumam Sehun, lalu berjalan untuk kembali ke ruangan istrinya.

…

"Sehun-ah!"

Niat Sehun untuk bertemu Luhan harus diurungkan sebentar. Sebab, di depan ruang inap Luhan, Chanyeol berdiri bersama beberapa anak buahnya yang ia tugaskan untuk menjaga Luhan. Sepertinya Sehun tahu mengapa Chanyeol bisa berada disana.

"Aku menunggumu sejak tadi.", ucap Chanyeol, begitu ia menghampiri Sehun dan menyeret sahabatnya itu untuk menjauh. Membicarakan masalah penting di depan ruang inap Luhan bukanlah hal yang bagus. Bisa-bisa Luhan mendengar semuanya dan membuat gadis itu semakin tidak tenang.

"Aku mencoba menghubungimu tapi ponselmu tidak aktif.", balas Sehun.

Keduanya kini berada di atap Rumah Sakit. Lokasi yang sama ketika mereka berdua berbicara serius tadi malam. Bedanya, topik pembicaraan mereka sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Kau sudah menemukan Nyonya Li Juan?", tanya Chanyeol. Ia sudah mendapatkan informasi dari anak buahnya, tetapi ia hanya ingin memastikan dari mulut Sehun sendiri. Jangan tanya bagaimana leganya Chanyeol mendengar kabar itu. Akhirnya setelah berjam-jam menunggu, ia mendapatkan kabar baik yang bisa ia beritahukan kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun pasti menunggu kabar baik itu.

"Ya. Dan dia sekarang berada di gedung yang sama dengan kita."

"Apa?!"

Chanyeol jelas terkejut, tidak menyangka jika Sehun sudah bertindak cukup jauh. Bertindak jauh dalam artian baik, sebenarnya. "A-apa nyonya Li Juan sedang menunggu di suatu tempat?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Kondisinya tidak memungkinkan untuk menunggu. Dia sedang mendapat perawatan akibat luka-luka yang dibuat si brengsek itu.", geram Sehun. Ia masih mengingat jelas bagaimana kondisi fisik Li Juan ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri di pagi buta tadi. Luka goresan, bekas tamparan, dan luka lainnya yang tidak dapat Sehun tebak darimana luka itu berasal.

Ya, tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan, Sehun mengunjungi ruang rawat Li Juan setelah anak buahnya memberitahu Sehun dimana wanita itu di rawat. Wanita itu masih tak sadarkan diri ketika Sehun mengintip melalui celah pintu, berbaring lemah dengan selang infuse di salah satu punggung tangannya.

Kondisi menyedihkan yang membuat Sehun seketika mengingat Luhan karena gadis itu merasakan hal yang sama.

Yang diakibatkan oleh orang yang sama pula.

"Aku masih menyembunyikannya dari Luhan. Kondisi keduanya harus lebih baik dahulu sebelum aku mempertemukan mereka."

"Ya, kau benar. Aku juga tidak mungkin mempertemukan Nyonya Li Juan dengan Baekhyun yang masih…" Chanyeol memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?", tanya Sehun. Oh, dia melupakan pertanyaan satu itu.

"Dia baik. Bahkan terlalu baik sampai lagi-lagi tidak memikirkan luka di perutnya. Dia terus mengkhawatirkan Nyonya Li Juan daripada mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri." Chanyeol tersenyum kecut, menyembunyikan kekesalannya dengan rapi namun Sehun mampu mengendusnya.

"Kurasa aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan."

"Sepertinya kepala Baekhyun dan Luhan terbuat dari bahan yang sama." – _karena mereka juga sama-sama keras kepala demi orang lain._

Selanjutnya, sepasang sahabat itu tertawa kecil. Menertawakan nasib mereka yang terlanjur jatuh dalam pesona gadis-gadis yang terkadang mengesalkan, namun juga menjerat Sehun dan Chanyeol untuk selalu _mengalah_ di akhir cerita.

"Dan," Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah serius. Sehun melabuhkan atensinya pada Chanyeol tanpa bicara. "Bagaimana dengan kedua manusia brengsek itu?"

Rahang Sehun mengeras. Lagi-lagi teringat dengan _mimpi buruk_ Luhan akibat manusia berengsek yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol. Tapi kemudian ia menyeringai. "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Mereka sudah berada di tempat yang seharusnya."

"Maksudmu?"

Chanyeol tahu Sehun memang penuh rahasia dan rencana di luar dugaan. Lelaki itu memang tidak pernah bermain-main jika sudah mulai mengibarkan bendera 'perang'. Oh Sehun selalu menumpaskan 'musuhnya' hingga berakhir seperti yang ia inginkan. Apalagi jika 'musuhnya' itu mengusik kehidupan Oh Sehun dan wanita yang dicintainya.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, dua hari lagi."

…

"Kenapa Sehun lama sekali?", gumam Luhan seraya menatap pintu kamar inapnya. Ia kembali menaiki ranjang, setelah untuk ketiga kalinya menghampiri toilet untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya yang hanya berupa cairan bening. Tubuhnya terasa lemas bukan main, kalau saja tidak ada dorongan memualkan dari perutnya, mungkin Luhan tidak akan beranjak dari ranjangnya sedikitpun. Ditambah lagi, ia tiba-tiba menginginkan sesuatu yang tentunya tidak disediakan di Rumah Sakit. Ia akan meminta Sehun mendapatkannya setelah lelaki itu kembali.

Luhan mendesah kesal ketika ia mulai bosan menunggu kedatangan Sehun. Pada akhirnya ia meringkuk, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan mengelus perutnya yang masih terasa sedikit mual. Ia tidur menyamping membelakangi pintu.

"Ayahmu kemana, sayang? Ibu merindukannya…" Luhan bermonolog, seakan berbicara dengan janinnya yang selalu 'berulah' setiap pagi.

"Ibu sangat menginginkan jeruk lemon. Bagaimana ini?" Luhan masih sibuk berceloteh, hingga tidak sadar jika pintu ruangannya telah terbuka dan Sehun masuk bersama _paper bag_ -nya. Lelaki itu mengernyit, _apa yang sedang Luhan lakukan?_

Sehun melangkah tanpa suara. Menghampiri Luhan dan entah bagaimana Luhan masih tidak sadar dengan kedatangannya.

"Sayang, terima kasih sudah menemani Ibu selama dua minggu ini. Tumbuhlah yang baik disana, hm?"

Sehun tidak berniat menginterupsi Luhan, sampai satu kalimat Luhan membuatnya terkejut dan menjatuhkan _paper bag_ -nya, dan menimbulkan suara cukup keras bagi telinga Luhan. Gadis itu lantas terbangun dan terkejut melihat Sehun sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Lu…"

"S-sehun…"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Sehun mendengar semua gumamannya yang ia tujukan kepada sang janin. Semuanya tidak akan semengejutkan ini seandainya Sehun sudah mengetahui kenyataan tentang kehamilan Luhan. Tetapi, Sehun belum tahu. Kertas dari Jongin yang berisi pernyataan kehamilan Luhan-pun belum Sehun buka.

"K-kau… kau menyembunyikannya dariku?"

.

.

.

 **_TBC_**

 **Ngebut. Gak sempet ngedit dan baca dari awal. Semoga gak bosen ya? ^^**

 **Yang punya IG boleh follow account author HunhanEffects947 ^^ boleh nagih disana, soalnya author jauh lebih aktiv di IG drpd FFN :D**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Bagi Sehun, Luhan adalah gadis manja dan kekanakan. Namun kenyataannya Luhan lebih kuat dan mandiri dibandingkan apa yang Sehun bayangkan. Dan pada akhirnya, sesuatu menimpa dan penyesalan tidak dapat terelakkan.**_

 _ **~A Chance~**_

 **Chapter 23**

…

 **Warning (!) Typo(s) are detected! Karena kebutuhan cerita, plot menjadi sangat lambat (!) segera close tab (x) kalau gak suka. Oke?**

…

" _K-kau… kau menyembunyikannya dariku?"_

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Sungguh, ia tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan kehamilannya dari Sehun. Ia ingin memberitahu Sehun, namun waktu masih belum mengizinkannya. Toh Luhan tidak memiliki satu alasanpun mengapa ia harus menyembunyikan calon buah hati mereka. "T-tidak… A-aku tidak berniat untuk m-menyembunyikannya… a-aku… t-tadi malam ingin m-mengatakan-"

Semuanya berjalan terlalu cepat. Luhan yang berusaha menjelaskan semuanya, lalu Sehun yang tiba-tiba mendekati Luhan dan membawa gadis itu dalam pelukan eratnya. Luhan kehilangan kemampuan bicara, tubuhnya menegang dan matanya mengerjab bingung. Semakin bingung ketika ia mendengar isakan dari samping telinganya.

 _Apa Sehun menangis?_

Tangan Luhan mengambang di udara. Ia ingin membalas pelukan Sehun, tapi Sehun tiba-tiba melepas pelukannya. Membuat wajah sembabnya terlihat jelas oleh Luhan, termasuk aliran sungai di kedua sisi pipinya.

Ternyata dugaan Luhan tidak salah. Sehun memang menangis. Tetapi kenapa? Luhan sangat paham jika Sehun adalah lelaki yang tidak semudah itu mengeluarkan air matanya.

"S-Sehun…"

"Katakan itu adalah benar, Lu." Sehun menangkup rahang Luhan dengan telapak tangannya. Suaranya terdengar sedikit sumbang. Sehun terhenyak begitu menyadari bahwa pipi istrinya itu lebih _chubby_ dari terakhir kali Sehun melakukan hal yang sama.

 _Astaga! Kenapa Sehun tidak peka sama sekali? Dan, Sehun seharusnya tidak melupakan malam tadi ketika Luhan mengeluh perutnya kram, lalu pagi ini ketika gadis itu merasakan mual._

"Y-ya. Itu benar, Sehun-ah. U-umurnya baru dua minggu. Dan m-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud-"

Ucapan Luhan terpotong oleh kecupan kecil yang Sehun berikan di seluruh bagian wajahnya. Luhan memejamkan matanya erat, menikmati perlakuan Sehun yang mampu membuat dadanya berdebar tak beraturan. Lelaki itu memberikan sapuan terakhir bibirnya di permukaan bibir tipis Luhan dan melumatnya dalam beberapa detik sebelum ia kembali membawa Luhan dalam dekapannya.

"Terima kasih, Lu.", bisik Sehun lirih. Benar-benar tidak mampu mengungkapkan kebahagiaan dalam dadanya melalui kata-kata.

Tentu saja Sehun bahagia. Ia sudah mengharapkan kehadiran buah cintanya dengan Luhan cukup lama.

"Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu, _eomma_ …" Sekali lagi Luhan mengerjab. Ia fikir Sehun akan kembali marah karena ia baru mengatakan kehamilannya hari ini.

"Syukurlah…" Kiranya Luhan bermaksud mengatakan rasa syukurnya dalam hati, tapi Sehun terlanjur mendengarnya.

"Kenapa, sayang?"

"Aku kira kau kembali kecewa karena aku baru memberitahumu sekarang. Tentang dia," Luhan mengelus perutnya, Sehun lantas tersenyum dan mencuri satu kecupan di bibir istrinya. Ia ingin menangis lagi rasanya.

"Tentu tidak, sayang. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau akan tetap menyembunyikan kehamilanmu jika aku tidak memergokimu tadi?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku memang berniat memberitahumu setelah kau kembali."

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Mengelus surai wanitanya yang kini tengah mengandung bayinya. Kemudian Sehun menunduk, membawa jemarinya untuk mengusap permukaan perut Luhan dengan hati-hati.

Dan Luhan tidak mampu merasakan apapun selain kebahagiaan yang memenuhi rongga dadanya dan menguapkan kesedihan yang harus ia rasakan sejak kemarin.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, _Baby_? Ayah akan membelikannya untukmu." Luhan tersenyum kecil melihat Sehun yang seperti bicara dengan janinnya.

"Jeruk lemon, air hangat, dan madu. Apakah aku bisa mendapatkannya, _ayah_?", balas Luhan dengan suara kecil layaknya anak-anak.

"Tentu, sayang." Bukannya beranjak untuk mendapatkan apa yang Luhan mau, Sehun justru kembali mendekati Luhan dan menyimpan kepalanya di ceruk leher istrinya itu.

"Tapi biarkan ayahmu menangis sebentar, hm?"

Luhan tertawa sementara tangannya mengelus rambut hitam pekat Sehun, menenangkan lelaki itu yang benar-benar menangis hingga sesenggukan oleh sebuah kejutan tak terduga pagi ini.

Sepertinya Sehun sungguh bahagia dan terharu.

Memikirkannya, mungkin Luhan tidak akan mampu menyimpan senyumannya sepanjang hari, walaupun rasa cemas masih menjadi kabut dalam perasaannya. Tapi Luhan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak _mengotori_ rasa bahagianya dengan kecemasan itu.

 _Bukankah ia juga berhak bahagia?_

"Sehun…" Luhan memanggil Sehun setelah lelaki itu lebih tenang beberapa menit kemudian.

"Hm?"

"Bisa antar aku ke kamar mandi? Perutku mual lagi."

…

"Apa sudah ada kabar dari anak buahmu?" Baekhyun bertanya, saat itu Chanyeol sibuk mengupas buah apel hijau untuk Baekhyun. Sejenak lelaki itu menghela nafas, berusaha mengendalikan dirinya agar bisa mengalah atas segala perilaku Baekhyun yang terus memikirkan Li Juan.

Sekali lagi, bukannya Chanyeol tidak suka. Ia hanya sedikit kesal dan Baekhyun tidak perlu tahu. _Tidak bisakah Baekhyun percaya kepadanya? Tidak bisakah Baekhyun menyanggupi permintaannya untuk tidak banyak berfikir dan fokus pada penyembuhan lukanya?_

"Mereka masih berusaha." Jawaban Chanyeol terdengar menggantung. Ia belum berniat memberitahu Baekhyun jika Li Juan sudah berada di salah satu kamar di Rumah Sakit ini. Kalau tidak, Baekhyun pasti memaksa untuk bertemu dengan Li Juan sementara luka di perutnya masih perlu perawatan intensif.

"Katakan padaku kalau _ibu_ sudah ditemukan."

"Lalu? Apa kau akan berlari ke Nyonya Li Juan dan ditusuk pisau oleh orang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya?"

"Chan?" Rupanya Baekhyun menyadari ada yang berbeda dari nada suara Chanyeol. Ucapan lelaki itu terdengar ketus, sama sekali berbeda seperti tadi malam ataupun sebelumnya. Bahkan lelaki itu tidak lagi menatap Baekhyun, sibuk dengan buah apel dan pisaunya.

"Baek, ku mohon. Aku tidak meminta apapun padamu. Tapi, ku mohon, berhentilah memikirkan Nyonya Li Juan sebentar saja. Apa kau sama sekali tidak memikirkanku?"

 _Memikirkanku yang nyaris mati di depan ruang operasi yang menelan dirimu selama dua jam!_

Seketika Baekhyun tersadar dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat.

Apa yang kau lakukan, Byun Baekhyun? Kenapa kau sangat egois?

Mata _puppy_ itu diam-diam menatap Chanyeol. Memandang tubuh Chanyeol dari atas ke bawah sebelum Baekhyun menyadari ada yang berbeda dari penampilan Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu memang masih terlihat bugar, namun lingkaran hitam di sekitar mata, rambut berantakan, dan pakaiannya yang lusuh membuat Baekhyun mengernyit. _Apa Chanyeol tidak tidur semalaman?_

Ketika Baekhyun sibuk dengan pikirannya, Chanyeol menyodorkan potongan buah apel kupas di pangkuan Baekhyun yang kini duduk bersandar di ranjangnya.

"Makanlah. Kandungan gizi dalam buah bisa membantu lukamu cepat mengering." Ucapannya masih terdengar ketus, menandakan bahwa kekesalan masih memenuhi diri Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendongak, dan ia harus melihat mata Chanyeol yang memerah, semakin menguatkan dugaan Baekhyun bahwa Chanyeol memang tidak tidur.

Untuk menemani, menjaga dan menunggunya terbangun.

"Aku akan pulang sebentar. Panggil suster kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu. Dan ponselku selalu aktif jika kau ingin menghubungiku."

"Chan…"

Entah mengapa, Baekhyun tidak ingin Chanyeol pergi. Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol kembali disampingnya, membuktikan pada lelaki itu bahwa dirinya tidak akan mengabaikan Chanyeol lagi.

"Maaf… A-aku tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu… A-aku," -dan nyatanya hanya kata maaf yang mampu Baekhyun ucapkan untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya. Ia menggigit bibir saat ia tidak mampu menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk membuang kekecewaan Chanyeol dan membuat Chanyeol urung meninggalkannya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Aku mengerti _–dan mencoba mengerti._ " _,_ sela Chanyeol. "Istirahatlah dan berhenti berfikir. Aku hanya khawatir dengan kondisimu."

 _Cup!_

Satu kecupan hadir di kening Baekhyun, Chanyeol pergi setelah melakukannya. Dan ia menghilang dibalik pintu tanpa tahu bahwa Baekhyun menjerit dalam hati. _Melarangnya untuk pergi._

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan tersenyum getir. Ia yang membuat Chanyeol merasa diabaikan, lalu, mengapa ia harus memaksa Chanyeol untuk tetap tinggal?

…

Matahari semakin meninggi saat pintu kamar Luhan terbuka. Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi untuk membersihkan rambutnya -dengan dibantu Sehun-, menoleh dan senyumnya langsung terbentuk sedetik kemudian.

"Luhan-ah!"

"Eonni!"

"Perhatikan jalanmu, Kyung!"

Tanpa mengindahkan nasehat Jongin yang mengekorinya di belakang, Kyungsoo berlari kecil menghampiri Luhan. Ibu hamil itu lantas memeluk Luhan erat, layaknya seorang kakak yang melindungi adiknya yang kesakitan setelah terjatuh dari sepeda.

"Bagaimana kondisimu, Lu? Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Jongin dan _ugh!_ Mereka benar-benar brengsek! Keparat!"

Kyungsoo yang berapi-api membuat Luhan dan Sehun –yang tengah mengeringkan rambut Luhan dengan handuk- tertawa. "Aku sudah baik, Eonni. Dan, ya. _Mereka_ memang brengsek dari dulu.", jawab Luhan, terlihat tidak ada beban meskipun ia berbicara tentang orang-orang yang dibencinya. Keberadaan Kyungsoo sebagai sosok kakak perempuan menjadi _moodboster_ bagi Luhan.

"Dan perhatikan ucapanmu, sayang. Kau tidak mau kan, putra kita mendengar ucapan kasar _eomma_ -nya?", hardik Jongin menginterupsi dari sofa di sudut ruangan.

"Ah _, mian._ " Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya tanpa sadar dan nyengir pada suaminya.

"Kyung, bisakah kau menemani Luhan sebentar? Aku ingin bicara dengan Jongin di luar.", ucap Sehun seraya meletakkan pakaian kotor miliknya dan handuk basah di dalam _paper bag._ Ia telah berganti baju hasil pinjaman dari Jongin dan baru saja selesai mengeringkan rambut Luhan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju. "Tentu. Aku juga ingin bicara sebagai sesama wanita dengan Luhan."

"Baiklah." Sehun beralih menatap istrinya. "Sayang, aku keluar dulu. Nikmati obrolanmu dengan Kyungsoo tanpaku."

"Heum."

Sehun beranjak pergi beberapa saat kemudian, diikuti dengan Jongin yang berpamitan singkat.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Kelihatannya sangat penting.", gumam Kyungsoo yang mampu didengar oleh Luhan. Bedanya, Luhan sama sekali tidak ambil pusing dengan urusan dua lelaki itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Eonni…"

"Ah ya, Lu. Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Aku dengar dia terluka."

Detik berikutnya, Luhan harus kembali murung, mengingat ia belum bertemu Baekhyun kembali setelah insiden penyerangan tadi malam. Dan jujur saja, Luhan ingin menemui Baekhyun, memastikan gadis itu baik-baik saja dan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih atas kebaikannya.

"Aku… aku belum menemuinya, Eonni. Sehun melarangku, dia bilang aku harus memulihkan kondisiku terlebih dahulu dan tidak cemas karena Baekhyun sudah berhasil di operasi. Tapi… tapi tetap saja. Aku merasa bersalah telah membuatnya terluka gara-gara diriku."

"Aku setuju tentang Sehun yang melarangmu." Kyungsoo duduk disisi Luhan, meraih tangan kanan Luhan yang terbebas dari selang infuse dan menggenggamnya erat. "Tapi tentang dirimu yang membuat Baekhyun terluka, itu sama sekali tidak benar. Si brengsek itulah yang paling bersalah disini."

"T-tapi, aku…" Bulir air mata menggantikan kalimat Luhan yang belum terucap sepenuhnya. Rasa bersalah tetap berputar di kepalanya dan hatinya, tapi Luhan berhasil menutupinya dengan baik di hadapan Sehun. Namun entah kenapa, Luhan mampu mengeluarkan semuanya di depan Kyungsoo, tanpa merasa takut ataupun ragu. Hatinya seolah percaya jika Kyungsoo mampu menjadi pendengar yang baik bagi isi hatinya. Tak perduli meskipun ia dan Kyungsoo baru saja kenal dan tentu tidak terlalu dekat.

Tapi bukan berarti Sehun tidak pantas untuk mendengar curahan hatinya. Hanya saja, Luhan membutuhkan seseorang yang mungkin bisa merasakan apa yang ia rasakan sebagai perempuan yang menggunakan perasaan lebih banyak dibandingkan laki-laki.

"Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Lu. Keadaan tidak akan membaik meskipun kau mengumumkan pada dunia jika itu kesalahanmu. Aku yakin, Baekhyun juga tidak akan suka mengetahuinya. Dia pasti tulus untuk menolongmu."

Sembari berucap, Kyungsoo meremas pelan jemari Luhan, mengirimkan sejumlah pengertian yang sedikit banyak berpengaruh pada Luhan. Membuat gadis itu menangis lebih keras sebagai bentuk curahan emosinya.

Entah sudah berapa banyak volume air mata yang Luhan keluarkan sejak kemarin. Mata sembabnya tidak kunjung hilang dan ia mulai terbiasa dengan nafasnya yang sesak ataupun kepalanya yang pusing setelah menangis.

Waktu sepuluh menit dibutuhkan hingga Luhan kembali seperti sedia kala. Dirinya menjadi lebih tenang, duduk bersandar di ranjangnya sebelum Kyungsoo datang dengan dua cangkir coklat panas dengan asap mengepul. Entah darimana ia mendapatkan minuman itu.

"Minumlah. Bubuk kakao mengandung senyawa flavonoid yang cukup ampuh dalam merilekskan tubuh.", ucap Kyungsoo dan memberikan satu cangkir kepada Luhan, sementara cangkir miliknya ia letakkan di meja kecil samping ranjang.

"Terima kasih, Eonni."

Luhan menyesap pelan coklat panas itu dan ia mendesah lega, merasakan tubuhnya menjadi lebih hangat dengan minuman itu.

"Jadi, Nyonya Oh, berapa usia kandunganmu saat ini?"

Luhan melotot terkejut. Untungnya ia sudah meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja, hingga kemungkinan menjatuhkan cangkir itu akibat terkejut tidak terjadi. Ia memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan 'bagaimana Kyungsoo Eonni bisa tahu' melalui tatapan mata rusanya.

Kyungsoo terkekeh, melihat Luhan terkejut sangat menggemaskan menurutnya. "Tebakanku benar ya? _Woah!_ Selamat, Lu!"

Luhan tidak mendapat jawaban darimana Kyungsoo tahu, tapi beberapa detik kemudian senyumannya terbentuk. Senyuman yang selalu ia torehkan setiap ingat jabang bayi dalam rahimnya.

"Dua minggu. Dia masih berumur dua minggu. Masih sangat kecil, bukan?"

Kyungsoo mengelus permukaan perut Luhan. "Syukurlah dia masih sanggup bertahan."

"Kau benar, eonni." Ya, ia sangat bersyukur janinnya masih mampu bertahan meskipun sang Ibu sedang tertekan dan sempat dalam kondisi terancam. Padahal jika dilihat dari umurnya, janin Luhan masih tergolong sangat rapuh, mudah mengalami keguguran jika Luhan tidak menjaganya dengan baik.

Tapi sepertinya Mama dan Baba Luhan belum ingin dan mungkin tidak ingin bertemu calon cucunya di surga.

"Lu!" Sehun tiba-tiba masuk membuat dua wanita disana sedikit terlonjak kaget. Kyungsoo mendecih kesal dan Luhan hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Maafkan aku. Sepertinya aku harus pergi sebentar. Ada suatu hal yang harus kuselesaikan."

"Apa sangat penting?"

Luhan terlihat biasa saja namun Kyungsoo mampu melihat ekspresi yang berbeda dari Luhan. Ekspresi yang memperlihatkan kekecewaan dan ketakutan yang sama besar. "Tenang saja, Lu. Aku akan menemanimu sampai Sehun kembali.", ujar Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum menenangkan.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan menjagamu dan ibu hamil ini. Aku menjamin lelaki brengsek itu tidak akan berani mengganggumu lagi.", ujar Jongin yang ikut masuk, melirik Sehun dengan pandangan penuh arti.

"Baiklah.", ucap Luhan final. Entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan bahwa hal yang harus diselesaikan Sehun bukanlah urusan pekerjaan di kantor. Ia merasa bahwa Sehun sedang melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Byun Seungho dan Taehyung. Hal itu membuat Luhan seketika mengingat ponsel yang diberikan Baekhyun dan kini tersimpan di laci sebelah ranjangnya.

"Aku akan segera kembali, hm?" Sehun memberikan kecupan singkat pada kening Luhan, mengambil mantelnya dan berniat pergi sebelum pergelangan tangannya di cekal oleh Luhan. Ia refleks membalikkan tubuhnya kembali.

"A-ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu."

Alis Sehun menukik. Penasarannya bertambah ketika Luhan membungkuk untuk mengambil sesuatu dalam laci. Sebuah ponsel terulur di hadapannya.

"Apa ini?"

"Ponsel Baekhyun. Ia memberikannya padaku. A-aku tidak tahu dengan jelas ada apa didalamnya, tapi aku yakin itu penting untuk _sesuatu yang harus kau selesaikan_ itu."

"Lu…"

Sehun, bahkan Jongin tidak menyangka jika Luhan semudah itu menebak urusan yang Sehun maksud. Bagaimana mungkin Luhan tahu sementara tidak ada seorangpun yang membahas Byun Seungho dan Taehyung di hadapannya bahkan Sehun sekalipun?

Ia benar-benar memiliki firasat yang bagus.

"Pergilah. Aku menunggu kabar baik darimu.", ucap Luhan sembari tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang menyiratkan kepercayaannya kepada Sehun. Percaya bahwa lelaki itu bisa menyelesaikan semuanya.

Sehun tidak perlu tahu jika Luhan menyadari bahwa ia menyelidiki kematian sang mertua atau orangtua Luhan. Luhan-pun tahu jika Sehun tengah bersusah payah mengumpulkan bukti yang dapat menjebloskan Byun ke dalam penjara dan membusuk disana.

Hanya saja, Luhan memilih diam. Sembari melantunkan doa dalam hati agar apapun yang Sehun cari dan ia rencanakan dapat berjalan dengan lancar.

Karena dibalik itu semua, Luhan telah menggantungkan hidupnya pada Sehun.

"Dan satu lagi,"

"Hm?"

"Bolehkah aku mengunjungi Baekhyun bersama Kyungsoo eonni? Aku harus tahu keadaan _sepupuku._ "

…

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? CEPAT LEPASKAN TANGANKU, BRENGSEK!"

Lelaki itu bergeming, meletakkan dua buah piring berisi makanan dan dua botol air mineral, sejajar di atas meja kayu kecil. "Waktu kalian hanya sepuluh menit.", ucap lelaki itu sebelum menyuruh dua anak buahnya untuk membuka simpul ikatan dua pria yang mengumpat di tempatnya.

Sementara dua pria bermarga Byun itu hanya berdecih. Menatap apa yang tersaji di hadapannya dan kompak mendorong makanan itu hingga pecah di lantai.

"KAU FIKIR AKU SUDI MEMAKAN MAKANAN MENJIJIKAN INI?!", teriak Seungho, mendecih dan meludah di atas makanan tak bersalah itu.

"Kalian harus bersyukur, setidaknya Tuan Sehun tetap memberimu makan dan tidak membiarkanmu mati kelaparan.", ujar lelaki itu santai.

"Biarkan kami pergi dan kami akan membayarmu lebih banyak dari si brengsek itu berikan!" Taehyung mencoba bernegosiasi dengan kondisi fisiknya yang jauh dari kata baik. Rahangnya sedikit bergeser, bibirnya masih mengeluarkan darah segar dan sudut matanya penuh lebam.

Dibandingkan ayahnya, Taehyung lebih banyak memberontak, membuat pukulan yang ia dapatkan juga jauh lebih banyak.

"Mencoba bernegosiasi?" Si lelaki menyeringai.

"AKH!"

"Memangnya kalian bisa membayarku darimana?", lanjutnya seraya mengangkat kakinya kembali. Ia tersenyum puas melihat Taehyung menjerit kesakitan akibat injakan sepatu boot-nya.

 _Siksa mereka sepuasmu! Buat mereka kesakitan berkali-kali lipat dari apa yang istriku rasakan! Yang jelas, jangan sampai mereka mati, karena aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan mayat mereka!_

Lelaki itu mengingat jelas perintah dari Tuannya, dan sepertinya ia mampu melaksanakan pekerjaannya dengan sangat baik.

"KEPARAT! KAU AKAN MENYESAL BERMAIN-MAIN DENGANKU!", seru Seungho tidak terkendali. Emosinya sudah berada di ubun-ubun. Ia bisa saja menghancurkan apapun di sekitarnya, di lokasi kumuh yang jauh lebih kotor dari tempat yang ia gunakan unuk menyekap Luhan.

"Ikat mereka kembali!", perintah si lelaki, membuat Seungho tidak bisa meluapkan emosinya. Orang-orang dibelakangnya jauh lebih kuat untuk memasangkan tali dengan simpul rapat di belakang tubuhnya.

"Brengsek!"

Makian dan ucapan kotor masih terucap dari mulut Seungho, sementara putranya hanya mampu memendam emosinya namun tidak lagi mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Simpan umpatanmu hingga kau bertemu Tuan Sehun, atau hingga kau dijebloskan di balik jeruji besi."

"Aku tidak sudi bertemu dengan lelaki yang menggagalkan rencanaku!"

"Sayangnya anda tidak memiliki pilihan, Tuan." _Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!_

"AKH!"

"Bisakah kau tidak berisik?"

Suara rendah seseorang membuat si lelaki membungkuk dan beringsut mundur. Ia memberikan kebebasan pada Tuan-nya untuk melihat dua lelaki mengenaskan di atas lantai. Sibuk mengeluh atas luka di sekujur tubuh masing-masing.

"Kau sudah menyiksanya?" Sehun, menyembunyikan tangannya di saku celana sembari menatap tajam dua lelaki yang selalu berhasil memancing emosinya.

"Sesuai dengan perintah anda, Tuan Oh."

"Bagus." Sehun menapak kakinya dan berdiri di antara dua tubuh yang mulai melemah. Noda-noda darah banyak terlihat, mengotori lantai dengan noda merah itu.

Sehun berjongkok, meraih rahang Byun Seungho dengan ujung jarinya. Seungho sama sekali tidak melawan karena tengah berperang melawan rasa sakit, namun matanya menyiratkan kebencian yang hanya dibalas Sehun dengan kekehan.

"Bagaimana rasanya disekap dalam ruangan kotor ini? Dengan tangan terikat dan ancaman di depan matamu, hm?", tanya Sehun mempertahankan nada rendah dalam suaranya. Terdengar menusuk dan cukup membuat Seungho kehilangan sedikit demi sedikit keberaniannya.

"C-cukup menyenangkan. A-apa kau ingin balas dendam atas istrimu? Cih!" Tapi rupanya Seungho tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Ia masih sempat memberikan decihan sementara Sehun mulai dikuasai emosi.

 _Sial!_ Kalau saja Sehun tidak ingat jika dirinya tidak boleh menjadi pembunuh, mungkin Sehun akan melenyapkan nyawa pria itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Berani-beraninya ia membicarakan Luhan didepan Sehun!

"Sepuluh kali lipat." Sehun mencengkeram rahang Seungho dengan cukup kuat, menimbulkan suara ringisan akibat nyeri yang bukan main. "Aku akan membalas perbuatanmu pada istriku sebanyak sepuluh kali lipat. Silahkan menikmatinya, oke?"

"A-akh!"

Sehun lalu mendorong wajah Seungho hingga kepalanya terantuk tembok. Ia tidak memiliki sedikitpun kepedulian pada orang brengsek yang merencakan untuk membahayakan Luhan dan calon bayi mereka.

Kemudian Sehun beralih pada Taehyung di sisi kirinya. Menyeringai dan menatap tajam, Sehun mengepalkan tangannya dan memberikan satu tinjuan keras di rusuk Taehyung.

 _Bugh!_

"AKH!" Taehyung berteriak kesakitan. Ia bisa merasakan berapa banyak kemurkaan Sehun dalam kepalan tangan itu. Mungkin saat ini tulang rusuknya telah patah, menciptakan rasa ngilu luar biasa.

"Dan kau!" Sehun mencengkeram erat kerah kemeja Taehyung yang sudah tdak terbentuk dan dipenuhi noda darah dan debu. "AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKAN ORANG YANG BERNIAT MEMBUNUH ISTRIKU!"

 _Bugh!_

 _Bugh!_

 _Bugh!_

"Tuan Oh! Hentikan, Tuan!"

Sehun melepaskan diri dari cengkraman kuat beberapa anak buahnya. Mereka mencoba menghalangi Sehun untuk berbuat lebih banyak dan akan berakibat fatal dengan terbunuhnya ayah dan anak itu.

Dengan tangan berlumuran darah segar, Sehun menghentikan pukulannya. Emosinya benar-benar meledak, menyalurkannya dengan baik melalui kepalan tangannya di bagian tubuh Taehyung hingga pria itu terkapar tak berdaya dan kesulitan bernafas.

"Lihat saja. Lihat sampai Chanyeol datang. Kau akan mendapatkan pukulannya jauh lebih banyak karena telah menyakiti kekasihnya. Mungkin kau lupa, tapi kekasihnya adalah Byun Baekhyun, adik kandungmu sendiri. _Ah,_ apa kau masih ingat memiliki adik perempuan?"

Sehun mencoba memperbaiki nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Memutuskan untuk membalikkan tubuh, agar dirinya tidak lagi lepas kendali untuk memberikan pukulan yang lebih banyak.

"Tetap awasi mereka. Jangan biarkan mereka bertindak nekad dengan bunuh diri." _Karena aku belum selesai memberikan mereka pelajaran!_ "Aku harus ke suatu tempat."

"Baik, Tuan Oh."

Sehun melirik sekilas dua manusia itu sebelum beranjak pergi. Mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju suatu tempat dimana seseorang sudah menunggunya.

Sama sekali tidak memperdulikan fisiknya yang mulai menurun akibat kurang tidur dan terlalu banyak berfikir. Sehun mengingatkan dirinya untuk meminum pil anti sakit kepala nanti.

Tak lama, Sehun menghentikan laju mobilnya di depan sebuah bangunan. Ia keluar dari mobil, menyebarkan pandangannya di sekitar tempat itu, hingga kemudian ia menemukan seorang lelaki yang sudah ia kenali.

"Detektif Shin," Mendengar panggilan Sehun, si lelaki yang dihampiri Sehun menoleh.

"Oh Sehun-ssi." Sehun menjabat tangan lelaki yang dipanggil Detektif Shin itu. "Ada apa? Apa kau butuh bantuan lagi?"

"Ya." Sehun mengeluarkan ponsel Baekhyun dari dalam saku celananya dan menyerahkannya kepada. "Aku ingin kau mencari file penting dalam ponsel ini. Aku tidak tahu apa, yang pasti itu ada hubungannya dengan dua lelaki Byun itu."

"Apa ini… bukti yang baru?" Si detektif swasta yang disewa Sehun itu lantas teringat dengan beberapa berkas yang Sehun berikan kepadanya. Tentang kecelakaan Tuan dan Nyonya Xi, dan kemudian, entah kenapa merembet ke masalah lain yang diakibatkan oleh Byun Seungho dan Byun Taehyung.

"Entahlah. Itulah mengapa aku memintamu untuk mencarinya." Sehun melirik jam tangannya, sepertinya ia telah meninggalkan Luhan cukup lama. "Aku pergi. Segera beritahu aku hasilnya."

"Baiklah. Bagaimana jika itu memang sebuah bukti?"

Sehun tersenyum separuh, menunjukkan sisi jahatnya yang mungkin membuat para musuhnya bergidik ngeri. "Bukankah itu semakin bagus? Bukti untuk menjebloskan mereka akan semakin kuat dan mereka akan semakin lama menetap dalam penjara!"

…

 _Cklek!_

Pintu itu terbuka dengan pelan. Sepasang kaki melangkah masuk, mendekati ranjang yang diatasnya terdapat seorang wanita terbaring damai.

Chanyeol memelankan langkah kakinya. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu tidur Li Juan, namun ia tidak mampu menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk memastikan bahwa wanita itu memang baik-baik saja. Hingga berdiri dengan jarak cukup dekat, Chanyeol tidak mampu bernafas dengan benar.

Tubuh penuh luka Li Juan adalah penyebabnya, namun nafas wanita itu yang masih teratur memberikan _sedikit_ angin segar bagi Chanyeol. Setidaknya Li Juan masih bisa diselamatkan.

 _Baekhyun pasti senang melihatnya…_

Chanyeol tersenyum miris. Bisa bisanya ia _kesal_ pada wanita ini, karena menurutnya telah menyita pikiran Baekhyun dan tidak menyisakan sedikit untuk Chanyeol dan gadis itu sendiri.

Padahal ia akan menjadi orang pertama yang bahagia jika Baekhyun tersenyum lega setelah mengetahui wanita ini baik-baik saja.

Tapi sayangnya, Chanyeol belum bisa memberitahu Baekhyun. Ia ingin kondisi Baekhyun dan Li Juan lebih membaik, sebelum mempertemukan mereka berdua.

" _Nyonya Li Juan masih harus membutuhkan perawatan intensif. Namun anda tidak perlu khawatir, karena kondisi Nyonya Li Juan semakin membaik dibandingkan tadi malam. Tekanan darahnya berangsur normal, nafasnya tidak lagi sesak, dan kami sudah membersihkan luka_ _di sekujur tubuhnya_ _. Beliau hanya perlu istirahat yang cukup untuk memulihkan kondisinya."_ Chanyeol masih mengingat jelas perkataan Dokter yang ia temui sebelum datang kemari.

"Chan…yeol?"

Chanyeol tersentak dari lamunannya saat suara lirih menginterupsinya. Chanyeol menduga itu hanya perasaannya saja, namun suara yang sama terdengar kembali, kali ini disertai dengan gerakan kecil yang menyentuh tangan Chanyeol.

"N-nyonya…"

Chanyeol nampak kebingungan. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, sementara Li Juan lebih dulu terbangun dan membuka matanya dengan sempurna. Padahal Chanyeol merasa bahwa dirinya tidak membuat keributan sedikitpun.

"M-maaf… S-saya mengganggu istirahat anda. Saya hanya…"

"A-apa kau benar… Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, walaupun ia masih penasaran darimana Li Juan mengetahui namanya.

"Baekhyun pernah memperlihatkan fotomu kepadaku…" Li Juan tersenyum tipis, lalu detik berikutnya senyuman itu berganti menjadi ketakutan.

"B-Baekhyun… Benar, bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun? Dia… dia baik kan?"

Li Juan mendadak panik. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dan mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol, memaksa lelaki itu untuk memberitahu keberadaan Baekhyun dan bagaimana keadaannya.

"Baekhyun baik-baik saja, Nyonya. Dia sedang beristirahat di ruangannya.", jawab Chanyeol tanpa kebohongan sedikitpun.

"D-di ruangannya? Apa... apa Baekhyun sedang sakit? Apa Seungho telah menyakitinya?" Kepanikan Li Juan semakin tidak terkendali. Ia bahkan tidak perduli dengan selang infusnya yang mulai dialiri warna merah, yaitu darahnya karena ia terlalu banyak bergerak.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya mampu mengutuk mulutnya yang tidak bisa bekerja sama. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun sedang beristirahat di salah satu ruangan di Rumah Sakit? Sedangkan Li Juan perlu mengistirahatkan pikirannya.

"Byun Taehyung sedikit membuat kekacauan yang membuat Baekhyun terluka.", jawab Chanyeol merasakan lengannya dicengkeram kuat. "Tapi anda tidak perlu khawatir, karena semuanya telah teratasi. Saya akan mengantar anda kepada Baekhyun setelah anda maupun Baekhyun sudah pulih."

"A-aku sudah baik. Bisakah aku bertemu dengan Baekhyun saat ini?" Meski dengan nada yang memaksa, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Ia tidak ingin mengambil suatu tindakan yang akan disesalinya nanti.

"Maaf, Nyonya. Anda benar-benar harus beristirahat. Saya janji akan mempertemukan anda dan Baekhyun setelah itu."

Chanyeol melepaskan cengkraman tangan Li Juan dengan hati-hati. Ia mengerti bahwa akan cukup sulit untuk meyakinkan Li Juan untuk tetap tenang, sama ketika Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama pada Baekhyun sejak malam tadi.

"Dan Luhan," Dan Chanyeol juga tahu jika dirinya terlalu lancang untuk memberitahu Li Juan, tetapi ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain sebelum Li Juan tahu dari orang lain. Li Juan menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Ada apa dengan Luhan? Apa Taehyung juga melakukan sesuatu kepadanya?"

"Dia disekap selama beberapa jam sebelum Baekhyun mengetahui tempatnya disekap. Dia sempat _shock,_ tetapi sekarang ia baik-baik saja."

"Ya Tuhan..." Li Juan meremas rambutnya dengan cukup kuat. Kepalanya mendadak pening, membuatnya lantas berbaring kembali dan membuat Chanyeol sedikit terkejut.

"N-nyonya, anda baik-baik saja?"

Li Juan menggeleng pelan. Sungguh ia lebih baik dari kemarin malam, namun di kepalanya penuh dengan emosi yang tak tersampaikan dan hanya ditujukan untuk satu nama. Byun Seungho. Pria itu pasti yang merencakan semuanya dari awal untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan atas Xiao Group.

"B-bibi..."

Suara itu terdengar, bersamaan dengan pintu yang terbuka dan memperlihatkan tiga orang disana. Sementara itu, Li Juan dan Chanyeol yang terkejut, lantas terpaku pada seseorang yang duduk di atas kursi roda, mengenakan baju rumah sakit yang sama seperti milik Li Juan dan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"L-luhan..."

" _Bolehkah aku mengunjungi Baekhyun bersama Kyungsoo eonni? Aku harus tahu keadaan sepupuku."_

 _Sehun sempat terkejut sebelum mengembalikan ekspresi datarnya. "Tapi-"_

" _Maaf Lu, sepertinya belum bisa sekarang. Baekhyun perlu perawatan intensif untuk lukanya dan ia belum diperbolehkan untuk banyak berbicara terlebih dahulu. Mungkin kau bisa menemuinya besok atau lusa.", ujar Jongin menginterupsi._

" _Jongin benar, Lu." Kyungsoo menambahkan setelah ia melihat raut kecewa Luhan. Ia sangat paham dengan kekhawatiran Luhan, namun seperti yang Jongin katakan, ia tidak bisa membantu._

" _Tapi..." Suara Sehun tiba-tiba terdengar. "Kau bisa mengunjungi orang lain yang dirawat disini juga."_

 _Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Jongin kompak mengerutkan alis. Terlebih Jongin, yang tahu betul siapa yang dimaksud 'orang lain' oleh Sehun karena ia sempat diberitahu Sehun ketika diluar baru saja. Apa Sehun bermaksud mempertemukan Luhan dengan Bibinya?_

" _Siapa?"_

 _Sehun tersenyum dan menyentuh puncak kepala Luhan, mengusaknya pelan. "Jongin bisa mengantarmu.", ujarnya lalu melirik Jongin. Memberi tatapan yang berbeda dan Jongin langsung memahaminya._

' _Biarkan mereka bertemu. Mungkin mereka butuh bicara lebih banyak setelah kejadian beberapa waktu ini.'_

Jongin lantas mendorong kursi roda Luhan hingga gadis itu berakhir di samping ranjang Li Juan yang kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Sempat hening beberapa saat, sebelum Luhan memajukkan kursi rodanya sendiri untuk meraih Li Juan dalam pelukannya.

"B-bibi... kau baik, kan? _Mereka_ tidak melakukan apapun padamu kan?"

Tangisan Li Juan akhirnya pecah. Ia membalas pelukan Luhan dengan erat dan menangis di pundak Luhan. Seolah ia menumpahkan semua emosinya lewat tangisan disana.

Luhan-pun merasakan matanya basah. Namun ia tidak ingin menangis lebih banyak karena Sehun pasti tidak suka melihat matanya sembab setelah ini. Lagipula ia sudah terlalu lelah menangis

"Sshh... Bibi... Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja... _mereka_ ternyata tidak benar-benar melakukan ancaman itu..."

Tiba-tiba Li Juan melepaskan pelukannya. Membuat Luhan mampu melihat keseluruhan tubuh Li Juan yang dipenuhi luka kecil. Tapi ia bersyukur, setidaknya Li Juan tidak menderita luka serius.

"Apa kau bodoh?! Bagaimana kau bisa tidak berhati-hati?! Bagaimana jika mereka membunuhmu?"

Luhan tersenyum pahit. Ya, ia memang ceroboh kemarin. Tapi ia tidak mungkin membiarkan bibinya diperlakukan dengan buruk oleh _mereka._ "Itu karena mereka mengancam untuk membunuh Bibi. Aku... aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyanggupi permintaan mereka."

"Lu..."

"Aku..." Luhan sepertinya tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi. Matanya semakin basak dan satu butir air matanya lolos dipipinya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka membunuhanggota keluargaku _lagi_..."

" _Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Bibiku?"_

" _Aku hanya memberi pelajaran sedikit. Salah sendiri, kabur dari rumah dan bersembunyi di rumah seseorang. Dan bahkan tidak menghadiri pernikahan keponakannya sendiri."_

" _Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa mendapat tangkapan sebagus ini dengan sangat mudah_ _."_

" _Semudah aku mengambil nyawa pria dan wanita dan membuatnya seolah kecelakaan lalu lintas. Oh! Apa aku membocorkan rahasiaku?_ _"_

" _Bagaimana caranya kau membunuh Mama dan Babaku?"_

" _Cukup mudah. Hanya perlu memasukkan sedikit obat tidur ke dalam minuman lalu merusak rem mobilnya, dan bang! Mereka mati kecelakaan. Apa kau sudah puas, hm?"_

"Hiks..." Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Ingatan-ingatan buruk itu kembali menguasai pikirannya, membuatnya kembali gagal untuk tidak terguncang dan satu pertanyaan mengusiknya.

 _Bagaimana mungkin ada manusia yang sekejam itu hanya demi kekuasaan dan materi?_

"Maaf, Lu. Maafkan Bibi..."

Keduanya kembali berpelukan. Saling memberi kekuatan meski mereka sejujurnya tidak yakin apakah masih memiliki kekuatan untuk bertahan atau tidak.

"Bibi adalah penyebab semuanya... Bibi dengan bodohnya percaya dengan ucapan manisnya, lalu bersikeras untuk menikahi pria brengsek itu, dan berujung pada hancurnya keluarga kita..." Luhan menggeleng kuat di bahu Li Juan, tidak ingin mendengar bibinya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri lebih banyak. "Seharusnya Bibi bisa mengartikan tatapan sinismu kepadanya... bagaimana kau membenci mereka, dan..."

"Bibi!" Luhan menyela. "Itu bukan salahmu. Byun Seungho dan Byun Taehyung, mereka adalah orang yang harus disalahkan disini!"

"Luhan _eonni_ benar. Ayah dan kakakku adalah orang yang paling bersalah disini..."

Untuk kedua kalinya, Li Juan terkejut saat suara menginterupsi di depan pintu. Dan saat ini, ia dan Luhan, sama-sama terkejut dan terbelalak.

"B-baekhyun..."

 **_TBC_**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Bagi Sehun, Luhan adalah gadis manja dan kekanakan. Namun kenyataannya Luhan lebih kuat dan mandiri dibandingkan apa yang Sehun bayangkan. Dan pada akhirnya, sesuatu menimpa dan penyesalan tidak dapat terelakkan.**_

 _ **~A Chance~**_

 **Chapter 2** **4**

…

 **Warning (!) Typo(s) are detected! Karena kebutuhan cerita, plot menjadi sangat lambat (!) segera close tab (x) kalau gak suka. Oke?**

...

 _ **Apa semuanya sudah berakhir?**_

 _ **Ya, berakhir. Benar-benar berakhir...**_

...

" _Luhan eonni benar. Ayah dan kakakku adalah orang yang paling bersalah disini..."_

" _B-baekhyun..."_

Keheningan sempat menyapa dalam waktu sekian detik. Diantara ketiga orang yang berada di ruang yang sama itu, Chanyeol-lah yang paling terlihat terkejut. Ekspresinya bercampur aduk; antara bingung, terkejut, marah, dan entahlah, Chanyeol tidak mampu menjabarkan isi hatinya. Namun diantara itu semua, satu hal yang membuat Chanyeol tidak habis pikir adalah-

-kenapa Baekhyun bisa kemari? Kenapa Baekhyun harus kemari sekarang? Darimana gadis itu tahu?

Tatapan matanya menajam saat ia melihat sosok lain di belakang Baekhyun. Seorang lelaki yang Chanyeol percayai untuk menjaga Baekhyun selama ia tidak ada. Lelaki itu kemudian mendekat atas perintah Baekhyun, sementara tatapan Chanyeol tidak berubah sedikitpun meski lelaki suruhannya itu menundukkan kepalanya ketakutan.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekat, melewati Baekhyun begitu saja dan mencengkeram bahu lelaki suruhannya dengan kuat. "Ikut aku.", bisiknya.

Chanyeol kemudian beralih pada Baekhyun yang meliriknya tidak nyaman, lalu mendorong kursi roda gadis itu untuk mendekati dua wanita yang masih menampakkan ekspresi terkejut. Lalu tanpa pamit, lelaki itu pergi bersama luapan emosi yang tentunya tidak bisa ia perlihatkan pada Baekhyun.

Ia terlalu mencintai Baekhyun, terlepas dari gadis itu yang tidak pernah mendengar perkataannya.

Diluar, lelaki suruhan Chanyeol sudah menunggu dengan kepala menunduk. Ia seolah siap dengan apapun hukuman yang ia terima, termasuk merelakan jika ia harus kehilangan pekerjaannya.

"Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa ada disini?", tanya Chanyeol tanpa basa basi.

"M-maaf Tuan. Saya sedang berbincang dengan Sekretaris Tuan Sehun saat nona Baekhyun tiba-tiba keluar dengan kursi rodanya. Sepertinya ia mendengar percakapan kami tentang anda yang menengok Nyonya Li Juan. Nona Baekhyun lalu memaksa saya untuk mengantarkannya kemari.", jelas lelaki itu berterusterang. Ia tidak mungkin berbohong pada bos-nya itu.

"Dia sudah duduk di kursi roda saat membuka pintu?"

"Benar, Tuan."

Chanyeol menggeram dan mengacak rambutnya kasar. Kini ia benar-benar yakin jika Baekhyun tidak mendengar semua perkataannya. Membayangkan Baekhyun duduk sendiri di kursi roda dengan keadaan luka jahit yang belum mengering, membuat Chanyeol geleng-geleng kepala tidak habis fikir. Apa Baekhyun tidak memiliki satu kesabaran-pun untuk menunggu waktu _itu_?

Lalu sudut hati Chanyeol yang lain menggumam, _apa Baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama jika itu menyangkut_ _ **dirinya**_ _?_

"Saya benar-benar meminta maaf, Tuan."

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas kasar dan mencoba menata kembali emosinya. "Jaga Baekhyun dan pastikan dia istirahat setelah _ini_. Aku harus keluar."

Hanya kalimat singkat itu yang Chanyeol ucapkan sebelum melangkahkan kakinya pergi, mencoba keluar dari pusaran udara memuakkan yang melingkupinya di dalam Rumah Sakit itu.

Park Chanyeol perlu menenangkan diri atas apapun yang membuat amarahnya tersulut. Walaupun ia tidak tahu bagaimana mungkin ia bisa semarah itu. Baekhyun hanya tidak mendengar ucapannya untuk beristirahat, itu saja.

Ah tidak, bagi Chanyeol itu tidak sekedar _hanya._

...

Baekhyun mencoba tidak memperdulikan sepasang mata bulat itu, berbisik pada lelaki dibelakang untuk mendorong kursi rodanya. Baru beberapa saat, kursi roda itu kembali berhenti. Baekhyun tidak perlu bertanya karena ia sudah tahu pasti jawabannya.

Park Chanyeol, lelaki dengan tatapan tajam itu melangkah mendekat. Baekhyun menautkan kedua tangannya, mencengkeram erat saat pandangannya bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia melihat kilatan marah di mata itu.

 _Chanyeol, maaf._

Baekhyun sungguh ingin mengucapkan itu, tetapi ia tidak memiliki kesempatan dan pita suaranya sama sekali tidak mampu bekerja sama. Kesempatan hilang begitu saja saat Chanyeol justru mengabaikannya, memilih untuk berbicara dengan lelaki lain yang sedari tadi mengantar Baekhyun untuk sampai disini. Setelah itu, kursi roda Baekhyun bergerak cukup cepat, membuat Baekhyun tahu siapa yang kini mengambil alih kursi rodanya.

Tetapi kenapa Chanyeol tidak mengucap sepatah katapun?

Lelaki itu pergi tanpa mengucapkan pamit.

"Baekhyun-ah..."

Baekhyun seketika tersadar. Ia tiba-tiba mengingat kembali alasannya bisa berada disini. Alasannya berusaha keras untuk membujuk lelaki suruhan Chanyeol untuk membawanya kemari.

Bertemu Li Juan. Dan sebuah kebetulan melihat Luhan disana pula.

"Ibu... apa ibu baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun tahu ia gagal mempertahankan suaranya. Pita suaranya tercekat, bahkan suaranya terdengar seperti cicitan.

"Ibu... Ibu baik-baik saja. Kemarilah."

Baekhyun tidak paham dengan jelas, situasi apa yang melingkupinya saat ini. Di satu sisi ia bernafas lega karena mendapat kesempatan lagi untuk memandang perempuan paruh baya yang belakangan dekat dengannya, lalu memeluknya seolah ia akan meremukkan tulang-tulang ringkihnya, namun disisi lain ia juga mendapatkan perasaan aneh saat menatap Luhan.

Mata rusa gadis itu, sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Ekspresi bingung dan heran bercampur menjadi satu, menimbulkan kerutan samar didahinya yang mungkin dia sendiri tidak menyadari.

"S-sepertinya aku harus memberi waktu bagi kalian-"

"Aniya." Dengan cepat jemari Li Juan menahan lengan Luhan, mengurungkan niat Luhan untuk mendorong kursi rodanya untuk pergi. "Mari kita bicara tanpa rahasia satupun diantara kita."

...

"Chanyeol?"

Dahi Sehun berkerut samar. Mata elangnya menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan heran.

"Ada apa dengan... wajahmu?"

Wajah Chanyeol yang kusut menjadi pusat perhatian Sehun yang tidak pernah melihat wajah Chanyeol seperti itu. Chanyeol adalah sahabatnya yang paling ceria, maka tak heran jika Sehun kebingungan atas sesuatu yang membuat sahabatnya jadi murung.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang dimana kedua bajingan itu?", tanya Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian.

Sehun menunjuk sebuah ruangan menggunakan dagunya. Chanyeol mengerti, ia lantas menghampiri ruangan itu dengan tangan terkepal erat.

"Ingat, kau jangan sampai membunuhnya." Sehun mengingatkan sebelum Chanyeol tertelan pintu ruangan yang tidak terkunci itu.

"Kalau membunuh mereka bisa mengembalikan senyuman Baekhyun, apa salahnya?"

"CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh pekikan Sehun yang melarang tindakan bodoh yang mungkin ia lakukan jika tak mampu mengendalikan emosi. Ia melangkah mantap, dirinya langsung terselimuti api kebencian saat matanya menangkap dua sosok manusia yang meringkuk di atas lantai kotor berhias makanan busuk. Sekilas saja diketahui jika dua manusia itu sedang menikmati rasa sakit akibat siksaan yang diterima terus menerus.

Dan sebentar lagi Chanyeol akan memberikan _siksaan_ yang lain, yang tentunya lebih menyakitkan. Kepalan tangan itu menjelaskan semuanya.

"Polisi akan datang lima belas menit lagi. Cepat selesaikan emosimu dan mereka akan segera membusuk di penjara!" Sehun berdiri melipat tangan di depan pintu. Ia menyeringai tipis dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk pergi.

Ia tidak perlu khawatir, Chanyeol tidak akan melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti yang baru saja dikatakannya.

Sehun sangat mengenal watak Park Chanyeol.

Ketukan sepatu hitam Chanyeol menggema, berhasil membuat dua manusia itu mendongak akibat suara yang mengganggu itu. Salah satunya masih menyempatkan diri untuk menyeringai meski wajahnya tidak lagi berbentuk.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Pertanyaan itu terucap lirih dari bibir Byun Taehyung yang sobek. Tenaganya sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk berteriak.

Chanyeol menatap tajam mata lebam itu. Tidak ada ekspresi di wajahnya, ia hanya berdiam dengan tangan tersimpan di saku celana. "Membalas dendam karena telah menyakiti Baekhyun-ku," lalu menatap kedua manusia itu secara menyeluruh. "Tetapi rupanya Sehun telah menghabisi kalian."

"Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar adik kesayanganku sekarang? Apa masih hidup? Sayang sekali dia menggagalkan rencana- ARRGHH!"

Taehyung berteriak kesakitan. Chanyeol baru saja memberikan bogem mentah ke rahang kirinya, membuat darah segar muncrat dan mengotori kemeja putih Chanyeol. "Tutup saja mulutmu! Simpan tenagamu di kantor polisi nanti karena banyak pertanyaan yang harus dijawab untuk tersangka."

"K-kurang ajar!Lihat saja! Aku akan bebas setelah ini! Kalian tidak punya cukup bukti untuk menjebloskanku di penjara."

"Jangan terlalu sombong, Byun Taehyung-ssi. Kau bahkan sudah di ujung kematianmu. Setelah ini kau akan benar-benar hancur! Dan Baekhyun bukanlah adikmu! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun menyimpan nama Byun di belakang namanya lagi!" Chanyeol mencengkeram kuat kerah Taehyung dengan gumpalan emosi yang memenuhi rongga dadanya. Membuat Taehyung tidak mampu berucap, bahkan ia kesulitan untuk bernafas. Keinginan membunuh lelaki brengsek itu terus terngiang di kepalanya, namun Chanyeol masih mampu mengendalikan diri.

Tak lama kemudian, sirine mobil polisi terdengar dari kejauhan. Chanyeol yang semula berjongkok, kembali berdiri dengan kepalan tangan yang belum terurai. Dendamnya belum usai, tapi Chanyeol terlalu lelah untuk menumpahkan segala emosinya yang telah menumpuk setinggi gunung Fuji.

"Silahkan menikmati hidup di penjara." Chanyeol menyeringai saat polisi membawa dua Byun itu keluar. Seringaiannya terlihat mengerikan, namun bagi Sehun yang menatap dari kejauhan, melihat seringaian itu sebagai topeng untuk membohongi amarahnya.

"Semua bukti sudah diserahkan dan tinggal menunggu instruksi dari pihak kepolisian. Mereka tidak akan bisa lepas dari hukuman dengan bukti sekuat itu.", ujar Sehun, menghampiri Chanyeol yang kini menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok berhiaskan jaring laba-laba. Bahu Chanyeol merosot –amarah telah berhasil membakar seluruh energinya hingga hanya menyisakan rasa lelah yang teramat.

"Aku menyerahkan semuanya kepadamu, Hun." Dengan susah payah Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya, ia menepuk bahu Sehun sekilas sebelum berjalan tertatih keluar bangunan itu. Melihat itu, Sehun refleks mengekori Chanyeol, menarik lelaki itu untuk menghadapnya.

"Chanyeol-ah, sepertinya kau sedang buruk. Biarkan aku membawa mobilmu ke Rumah Sakit."

"Bisakah kau mengabaikanku? Aku perlu menenangkan diri. Aku akan ke Rumah Sakit sendiri nanti.", ucap Chanyeol, menolak dan memberikan senyuman paksanya. Ia kemudian memasuki mobil dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun meninggalkan Sehun beserta kecemasan. Cemas jika akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Chanyeol.

Sehun hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang. Jika dirinya menjadi Park Chanyeol, mungkin kondisi Sehun sama buruknya. Beruntung ia bisa menyelesaikan semuanya sebelum semakin runyam.

...

"Berjanjilah ini terakhir kalinya kalian melibatkan diri dalam situasi yang berbahaya seperti kemarin." Li Juan meremas lembut kedua telapak tangan dalam genggamannya. Sangat bersyukur mengetahui dirinya masih mampu menatap pemilik telapak tangan itu tanpa harus kehilangan salah satunya. "Bibi percaya, Sehun ataupun Chanyeol, mereka pasti bisa memperbaiki kehancuran yang disebabkan oleh si keparat itu."

Luhan mengangguk. Ia mengusap pipinya yang basah. Diotaknya terlintas sosok Sehun yang tengah tersenyum menenangkan kepadanya. "Aku-pun percaya. _Sangat percaya._ Kita harus memperbaiki hidup kita setelah ini."

"Ya, itu benar _._ " Baekhyun menanggapi. "Setelah itu aku akan menghapus marga Byun di depan namaku, entah bagaimana caranya. Sejak awal aku tidak sudi memakai marga dari ayahku yang brengsek itu. _Ah_ , bahkan aku tidak sudi memanggilnya dengan sebutan ayah."

"Ibu juga akan mengurus surat cerai secepatnya."

Luhan dan Baekhyun sontak saling berpandangan dan terkejut. Keterkejutan mereka tentu beralasan karena tidak ada raut penyesalan sedikitpun yang Li Juan tunjukkan atas keputusan besarnya itu.

"Bodoh sekali aku pernah mencintai pria itu." Tatapan Li Juan menerawang jauh ke beberapa tahun lalu, dimana dengan bodohnya ia mempercayai ucapan-ucapan cinta Byun Seungho hingga ia berakhir menjadi istri pria itu. Tanpa tahu jika dirinya hanya dimanfaatkan untuk mempermudah jalan Byun Seungho menguasai perusahaan Xiao Group. "Tapi aku bersyukur, rasa cintaku tertutup seluruhnya oleh kebencian akibat kejahatannya. Aku tidak akan menyesal sedikitpun.", tambahnya, secara tidak langsung menjadi jawaban bagi Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Maaf... Sekali lagi maafkan aku..." Entah mengapa Baekhyun masih mengharapkan pengampunan dari pihak yang dirugikan ayah dan kakaknya itu.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Baekhyun. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa kau tidak sudi memanggil pria itu dengan sebutan ayah. Jadi, anggap saja pria itu tidak ada hubungan apapun denganmu."

-dan Baekhyun juga tidak akan pernah mendapatkan pengampunan itu.

"Ya, mulai sekarang kau adalah anggota keluarga Xi." Jemari Luhan yang bebas menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, membuat ketiganya terhubung oleh ikatan tangan yang seolah menjadi simbol hubungan erat mereka mulai detik ini. "Selamat datang, _nae dongsaeng_..."

...

Baekhyun kembali ke kamar inapnya dengan perasaan yang sangat ringan. Wajahnya menjadi cerah, ia terlihat mengulum senyum beberapa kali seolah melupakan rasa sakit diperutnya. Baekhyun baru saja berbaring di ranjang dengan dibantu lelaki yang sejak tadi siang menemaninya, ia menggumamkan kata terima kasih sebelum ia mengingat sesuatu.

" _Ch-chogiyo..._ " Meskipun Baekhyun tidak tahu siapa nama lelaki itu, tetapi lelaki itu menoleh.

"Iya, Nona?"

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun nampak ragu. "Kapan dia kembali?"

Lelaki itu terdiam sesaat. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena Chanyeol sama sekali belum menghubunginya sejak keluar tadi siang. Mencoba menghubungi-pun percuma, hanya ada jawaban oleh operator yang mengatakan bahwa nomor Chanyeol tidak aktif.

"Maaf Nona, saya tidak tahu-"

 _Cklek!_

"Chan! A-apa yang terjadi?! K-kau baik?!"

Detik saat Chanyeol membuka pintu, maka detik itu pula Baekhyun bertanya dengan cemas. Bagaimana Baekhyun tidak cemas jika kemeja putih Chanyeol tidak lagi bersih, terkotori oleh noda merah dan debu serta sangat berantakan.

Sama berantakannya dengan ekspresi di wajah Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada apapun yang terjadi dan, ya, aku baik.", jawab Chanyeol dengan nada sedingin es.

Chanyeol tidak perlu menjelaskan semuanya. Darimana ia pergi siang ini, Baekhyun mungkin tidak suka Chanyeol mengotori tangannya untuk memberi pelajaran pada dua manusia itu, namun Chanyeol tidak memiliki kesabaran lagi ketika mengingat kesulitan yang orang sekitarnya terima akibat _mereka_.

Terutama Baekhyun.

Mengenai Baekhyun, Chanyeol menganggap dirinya sudah cukup banyak berfikir saat ia berdiam diri di sebuah cafe ditemani secangkir _Americano_ tadi daripada segera kembali ke Rumah Sakit. Ia sudah mengambil keputusan, dan detik ini ia berusaha untuk tidak goyah.

Goyah melihat senyuman cerah Baekhyun yang baru ia lihat pertama kali sejak beberapa hari ini.

Jujur saja, Chanyeol tidak tega untuk _mengotori_ senyum cerah itu oleh keputusannya, namun sekali lagi, Chanyeol tidak ingin berubah fikiran.

Ia sudah berfikir matang-matang.

"Baekhyun-ah..."

Baekhyun tidak salah dengar. Chanyeol memang baru saja memanggilnya, dengan panggilan yang membuat tubuh Baekhyun menegang.

Ia tidak ingin berfikir negatif, tetapi saat melihat ekspresi Chanyeol, ia tahu ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

"Ch-chan... A-ada apa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum pahit. Bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan keputusannya sementara mendengar Baekhyun bertanya demikian sudah membuat hatinya sakit?

Pertanyaan dengan nada suara dan bibir yang bergetar.

"Aku ingin kita berakhir."

Baekhyun kira dirinya sudah berhasil bangkit dari keterpurukan yang ia telan selama ini. Berhasil menata hatinya menjadi bangunan kokoh yang tidak akan membuatnya hancur sebanyak apapun luka yang ia harus ia alami.

Tapi satu kalimat yang Chanyeol lontarkan membuat Baekhyun meragukan kekuatan hatinya.

Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?

Ia dan Chanyeol memang sering terlibat pertengkaran; masalah restu Nyonya Park, keegoisan masing-masing, lalu terakhir kali adalah beberapa waktu yang lalu. Namun Baekhyun sadar, jika kali ini mungkin akan menjadi pernyataan _final_ yang harus kembali merenggangkan ikatan mereka.

Dan Baekhyun-pun sadar, bahwa dirinya sendiri adalah penyebabnya.

"Apa... apa maksudmu?" Kekuatan Baekhyun memang harus kembali dipertanyakan. Dadanya mendadak sesak dan liquid beningnya siap untuk jatuh kapan saja. "Aku tahu diriku salah. Tapi, tidak bisakah kau memaafkanku? Kau tahu aku punya alasan-"

"Dan akupun memiliki alasan mengapa menginginkan hubungan kita berakhir."

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku." Hati Baekhyun seolah diremas dengan begitu kuat, mendesak matanya untuk memproduksi liquid bening yang sedari tadi mengambang di pelupuk mata _puppy_ -nya.

"Chan-"

"Kau sama sekali tidak mempercayaiku. Tidak untuk dulu ataupun sampai detik ini, aku hanyalah orang asing yang tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah kau percayai." Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. Benci pada dirinya yang masih merasakan sakit meskipun ia sudah mempersiapkan diri. Benci pada tangannya yang gatal untuk meraih tubuh Baekhyun dalam dekapannya, menghapus air mata yang kini mengalir deras di mata _mantan_ kekasihnya.

" _Apa semua sudah berakhir_?" Dalam sedunya, Baekhyun bertanya. Sebuah pertanyaan yang menjadi harapan besar bagi Baekhyun agar Chanyeol menjawab 'tidak'.

Bagaimanapun, Park Chanyeol tetaplah masuk dalam daftar teratas orang yang berarti dalam hidup Byun Baekhyun.

" _Ya, berakhir. Benar-benar berakhir._ " Lalu ia pergi.

Dan malam itu, terakhir kalinya Baekhyun mendapatkan Chanyeol memasuki kamar inapnya.

Untuk hari berikutnya hingga hari dimana Baekhyun diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya.

...

 **Dua minggu kemudian...**

"Akhirnya aku kembali ke tempat kesayanganku!" Luhan berseru ceria, berlari kecil menuju ranjang _king size_ -nya yang ia tempati bersama Sehun dan meninggalkan Sehun bersama sebuah tas besar berisi pakaiannya di depan pintu.

Luhan membutuhkan waktu dua minggu untuk memulihkan kondisinya. Itu adalah jumlah hari tersingkat yang mampu Sehun sanggupi, karena rencananya suami Luhan itu menginginkan Luhan di rawat lebih lama. Bagaimanapun Luhan sedang hamil muda, dan masalah _morning sickness_ masih menjadi langganan setiap pagi. Tubuh calon ibu itu akan lemas, membuat Sehun tidak tega dan memutuskan untuk memanggil dokter memeriksa istrinya setiap waktu.

Dan akhirnya Luhan berhasil membujuk Sehun, mengatakan bahwa kondisinya tidak selemah itu untuk pulang. Ia-pun beralasan jika dirinya kesepian di kamar rawat paviliunnya, terlebih saat Sehun pergi untuk mengurus kantor, maka Luhan hanya ditemani oleh sang mertua yang tidak setiap waktu menemani Luhan.

"Selamat datang, _Baby_..." Sehun menyusul setelah meletakkan tasnya di kursi kecil, membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Luhan yang duduk di tepi ranjang.

" _Hah!_ Aku merindukan kau tidur disampingku.", tambah Sehun. Lelaki itu mengambil salah satu tangan Luhan dan menciumnya.

"Penderitaanmu sudah berakhir, Sehun. Kau tidak perlu tidur di sofa kamar rawatku dan aku tidak perlu membuang tenaga untuk memintamu tidur di rumah. Kau tahu aku sangat memikirkan kesehatanmu."

Sehun terduduk, mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Luhan dan menyandarkan dagu lancipnya di salah satu bahu Luhan. Ia memejamkan mata disana. "Aku tidak masalah selama kau mendapatkan perawatan intensif. Kesehatanmu dan calon bayi kita adalah yang terpenting."

Luhan merasakan hatinya tersiram oleh air musim dingin yang menyejukkan. Kata 'calon bayi' yang diucapkan Sehun tak urung membuat Luhan tersenyum bahagia. Ia akan menantikan bayi itu meskipun masih lama dan Luhan harus berhati-hati untuk menjaganya.

" _Morning sickness_ sangat wajar diderita oleh ibu hamil. Itu artinya calon bayi kita sehat, dokter yang mengatakannya."

"Tetap saja aku khawatir." Sehun masih mendebat. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya menghadap Luhan, memberikan tatapan tajam tanda keseriusan. "Melihat wajahmu pucat, lemas, dan kesakitan membuatku tidak tega, Lu."

"Sudahlah, nanti gejala itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya." Luhan mencoba menghibur, mengelus rambut cepak berwarna hitam legam milik Sehun dengan lembut. "Aku justru lebih khawatir jika _mood swing_ -ku membuatmu kesal."

Sehun mengendikkan bahu. "Bisa jadi.", ujarnya menggoda Luhan, dan langsung mendapat satu tepukan keras Luhan di bahunya.

"Sehuuun!"

" _Ara..._ aku janji tidak akan kesal, sayangku..." Sehun mengusak puncak kepala Luhan dengan gemas, sebelum menarik perempuan itu dalam pelukannya. Luhan membalas pelukannya. Keduanya saling berdiam diri, menkmati hangat dan aroma masing-masing yang sangat dirindukan.

Rasanya sudah sangat lama Luhan tidak sedamai ini. Dulu pikirannya selalu digelayuti oleh pikiran buruk tentang Byun Seungho dan Taehyung, namun mulai detik ini pikiran itu musnah. Otak Luhan tidak memiliki tempat untuk pikiran buruk itu, karena semuanya telah tergeser oleh tumpukan kebahagiaan dengan jumlah tak terkira.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sehun-ah..."

Mau tidak mau Sehun tersenyum mendengar suara lirih itu. Ia mengeratkan pelukan, seraya menggerakkan tangannya mengelus punggung sempit itu. Andai saja Luhan tahu jika rasa rindu Sehun juga tidak bisa tertampung.

Dan Sehun juga berfikir jika ia dan Luhan sudah lama tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua seperti detik ini. Dua minggu belakangan, Sehun habiskan dengan mengurus penangkapan dua Byun; membuatnya harus bolak balik kantor polisi hingga ia mencapai kata selesai, setidaknya hingga jadwal persidangan ditentukan. Hal itulah yang membuat Sehun tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk berdua dengan Luhan, membuat Sehun didera rasa bersalah karena mengabaikan Luhan-nya.

Beruntung, Luhan tidak mengeluh sedikitpun. Luhan percaya jika perjuangan Sehun adalah untuk Luhan sendiri. Luhan justru cukup khawatir jika kesehatan Sehun terganggu oleh urusan-urusan itu.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" Pertanyaan Luhan terdengar murung. Mendadak Sehun tersadar dari lamunan dan segera melepas pelukannya untuk menangkup wajah kecil Luhan dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Luhan. Sangat, sangat merindukanmu... Kenapa kau meragukan hal itu, hm?"

Luhan menggeleng. Ia sama sekali tidak meragukan kerinduan Sehun, namun mendengar langsung pengakuan itu dari mulutnya menjadi lebih berarti bagi Luhan.

Tidak ada yang perlu diragukan. Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama saling merindukan. Merindukan _moment_ dimana keduanya saling menatap tanpa terbebani oleh banyaknya masalah, saling tersenyum dan saling berbagi kehangatan dalam pelukan.

Entah mendapat keberanian darimana, Luhan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun, menariknya lebih dekat agar Luhan mampu mencapai bibir penuh lelaki itu. Rasa rindu telah menutupi rasa malu dan canggungnya, membuat Luhan bergerak satu langkah lebih berani untuk tidak sekedar memberi kecupan di bibir Sehun, tetapi juga lumatan-lumatan basah. Awalnya Sehun sedikit terperangah, namun detik berikutnya ia menarik tubuh Luhan lebih dekat, melumat bibir Luhan dengan lembut dan sensual, lalu mengangkat Luhan dipangkuannya saat cumbuannya dirasa kurang dalam.

Luhan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Sehun, sedikit menunduk karena kini posisinya menjadi lebih tinggi. Tangannya tidak berhenti memberantakkan rambut Sehun, meremasnya ketika Sehun menyesap bibirnya dengan menggila.

Luhan mengerang dalam bibir Sehun. Bagaimanapun tidak mudah mengimbangi permainan bibir Sehun yang begitu lihai. Alhasil Luhan yang menyerah pertama kali meskipun ia sendiri yang _menyerang_ Sehun terlebih dahulu. Nafasnya sudah berada diujung tanduk.

Deru nafas saling bersahutan. Perlahan Luhan membuka matanya, merasakan bibirnya kebas dan basah atau mungkin memerah sekarang. Kemudian tatapan keduanya bertemu, Luhan berpura-pura mengalihkan pandangan saat tatapan tajam Sehun serasa menelanjanginya.

Dada Luhan berdebar. Sebuah sensasi yang juga dirindukan Luhan.

"Sepertinya Pelayan Han sudah menyiapkan menu special untuk menyambut kepulangan kita. Mau turun sekarang?" Ada nada aneh yang terselip di pertanyaan Sehun, begitupun ekspresi yang diperlihatkannya.

Luhan mengangguk dengan wajah memerah menahan malu. Malu karena Sehun melihat jelas _kerinduan lain_ yang tersimpan di mata rusa itu. "Tentu. Sudah waktunya _baby_ makan siang. Lagipula... masih ada malam nanti."

Di kalimat terakhir, suara Luhan terdengar sangat kecil tapi Sehun mampu mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Aku tidak sabar, _Baby._ ", bisik Sehun seduktif.

...

Suasana hangat langsung menyapa Luhan begitu ia dan Sehun turun dari lantai atas. Sehun bahkan tanpa sadar tersenyum, begitu bahagia melihat sang istri tersenyum cerah dan berlari kecil menuju meja bundar yang salah satu sisinya telah diduduki oleh dua sosok perempuan. Li Juan dan Baekhyun.

Luhan, Baekhyun dan Nyonya Li Juan memang meninggalkan Rumah Sakit pada hari yang sama. Kondisi ketiga perempuan itu jauh lebih baik, terlebih setelah mengetahui jika beban berat mereka telah menghilang. Hanya saja, Baekhyun masih perlu perawatan jalan cukup lama. Luka jahitannya belum sembuh benar dan kenyataan bahwa ia menderita cedera punggung ringan menyebabkan Baekhyun harus mendapat perawatan intensif lebih lama, namun wataknya yang keras kepala mampu membujuk dokter yang merawatnya hingga ia diijinkan untuk pulang.

Beralasan jika dirinya masih bisa melakukan rawat jalan di rumah. Alasan utamanya adalah Baekhyun tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama. Banyak kenangan buruk yang Baekhyun miliki di Rumah Sakit itu.

Alhasil Baekhyun diperbolehkan pulang dengan syarat dirinya tidak banyak bergerak, meminum obat teratur, dan rutin _check up_ seminggu dua kali. Tentu saja Baekhyun menyanggupinya.

Dan Baekhyun juga mulai tinggal di rumah keluarga Xi atas permintaan Li Juan dan paksaan Luhan. Baekhyun tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menurutinya, toh, ia tidak bisa tinggal di _flat_ -nya sendiri dengan kondisi yang terbatas.

"Jangan berlari, Nona...", jerit kepala pelayan Han, takut sesuatu buruk yang terjadi dengan putri majikan kesayangannya itu. Terlebih paman Han telah mengetahui jika Luhan tengah mengandung. Sebuah kabar yang membahagiakan bagi sosok lelaki paruh baya yang telah merawat calon ibu itu dari kecil.

"Aku akan berhati-hati, paman! Tenang saja!", sahut Luhan ceria layaknya gadis remaja. Tingkahnya itu membuat dua perempuan disana saling bertukar senyum.

"Menunggu lama?", tanya Sehun. Ia duduk di kursi samping Luhan. "Maaf, Luhan terlalu merindukan tempat tidurnya."

"Tempat tidur atau dirimu?"

"Bibi!"

Pipi Luhan bersemu merah sementara Sehun mengusap tengkuknya canggung. Ia tidak mungkin menceritakan keterlambatan keduanya turun adalah karena masih harus melepas sedikit rindu dalam bentuk ciuman panas.

"Baekhyun-ah, apa perutmu masih terasa sakit?" Tiba-tiba perhatian Luhan beralih pada Baekhyun yang sekarang duduk diam di atas kursi rodanya. Dua minggu ini Baekhyun sama sekali tidak diperbolehkan banyak bergerak, selain itu mempercepat proses penyembuhan luka jahitannya, juga mencegah cedera punggungnya semakin parah. Baekhyun-pun mulai terbiasa ketika dirinya harus berjalan dengan bantuan dorongan orang lain.

"Sudah tidak. Hanya jika aku bergerak terlalu banyak. Tapi aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun menorehkan sebuah senyuman tipis, tidak ingin orang-orang disekitarnya terlalu khawatir.

"Punggungmu?", tanya Luhan lagi. Li Juan dan Sehun hanya terkekeh, melihat Luhan yang seperti menginterogasi seorang tersangka.

"Dokter bilang aku hanya perlu istirahat dan tidak perlu khawatir."

"Syukurlah.

Tak lama kemudian, para pelayan berbaris meletakkan menu makan siang dengan asap yang masih mengepul. Empat manusia yang duduk berhadapan itu sama-sama menampilkan ekspresi terkejut. Tentunya terkejut dengan banyaknya hidangan yang disuguhkan di atas meja.

"P-paman... kenapa banyak sekali?", tanya Luhan, lalu mengerang ketika indera penciumannya menghirup aroma bebek peking.

"Ini untuk menyambut kepulangan Nona Luhan, Nyonya Li Juan, dan kedatangan Nona Baekhyun di rumah ini. Selamat datang!"

Lalu suara tepuk tangan dari para pelayan tiba-tiba bergemuruh. Suasana ramai tak terelakkan, terlebih ketika kepala pelayan Han mengumumkan kabar kehamilan Luhan.

Di antara suasana itu, diam-diam Baekhyun ingin menangis. Hatinya terasa hangat, sehangat perlakuan orang-orang yang kini tertawa gembira di sekitarnya.

Sudah berapa lama Baekhyun tidak merasakan hal ini?

...

"Aku jarang melihat Chanyeol mengunjungi Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini." Luhan baru saja mematikan layar ponselnya lalu kembali mencari tempat ternyaman di dada bidang suaminya.

"Aku tidak tahu alasannya, tetapi sepertinya mereka sudah tidak berhubungan lagi.", jawab Sehun, iseng menghirup ujung rambut Luhan yang terjatuh di dekat wajahnya. Aroma _strawberry_ yang manis langsung merasuki indera penciumannya.

"Maksudmu? Mereka... putus?"

"Itu hanya dugaanku. Sikap Chanyeol berubah akhir-akhir ini. Dia menjadi lebih murung, gila kerja, dan terlihat jelas kantung hitam di bawah matanya. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat dirinya seberantakan itu adalah Byun Baekhyun. Masalah pekerjaan tidak akan mampu membuat Park Chanyeol menjadi monster dalam waktu dua minggu."

"Dan membuatnya tidak datang menjemput Baekhyun tadi pagi?", tambah Luhan dan ditanggapi sebuah anggukan oleh Sehun.

"Baekhyun adalah gadis pertama yang dicintai Chanyeol. Bahkan meskipun Park Ahjumma menentang hubungan mereka, Chanyeol tidak pernah menyerah. Aku tidak tahu mengapa kini ia melepaskan Baekhyun dengan mudah, seolah melupakan perjuangannya mempertahankan Baekhyun dulu."

"Ditentang?"

"Si kaya dan si miskin. Nyonya Park menganggap jika Baekhyun tidak pantas dengan Chanyeol."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. "Baekhyun... dia terlalu banyak menderita."

"Dan sekarang penderitaannya berkurang." Luhan kembali mengangguk, setuju dengan perkataan Sehun. Setidaknya Baekhyun telah memiliki seseorang yang bisa ia percayai, disamping sang Ibu yang tinggal di desa dan mungkin sampai saat ini belum tahu musibah yang menimpa putrinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita terlalu banyak bicara tentang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun malam ini." Sehun menurunkan tubuhnya sehingga ia bisa sejajar dengan wajah Luhan, menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantal dan tersenyum penuh arti. Luhan hanya berkedip pelan, menyerah mencari tahu apa arti senyuman Sehun itu. "Bagaimana jika sekarang membicarakan tentang... kita?"

Mata Luhan membola. Terlebih saat Sehun bergerak cepat mengurung Luhan dalam kungkungannya. Kilatan mata lelaki itu terlihat berbeda, seolah sedang menyimpan suatu keinginan yang sangat besar dalam dirinya.

"Bagaimana ini?"

Sehun berbisik tepat di daun telinga Luhan. Mengecupnya singkat sebelum beralih pada leher sang istri. Mengecup, menjilat, menggigit dan meninggalkan tanda kemerahan yang mencolok di kulit seputih kertas milik Luhan.

Luhan merasakan tubuhnya meremang, jantungnya berpacu cepat, dan tubuhnya memanas. Ia tahu sesuatu akan terjadi, namun pikirannya terasa kosong untuk berfikir lebih jauh.

"A-apa?" Luhan kesusahan bicara saat Sehun semakin gencar memberi kecupan di bagian tubuh Luhan yang mampu dijangkaunya. Sementara itu tangan Sehun bergelirya, mencari titik-titik sensitif istrinya yang telah ia hafal, mencoba membangkitkan sesuatu dalam diri Luhan dengan perlahan.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakiti calon bayi kita, tetapi aku juga sangat merindukanmu..."

Katakan bagaimana caranya Luhan untuk menjawab sementara Sehun tidak memberi kesempatan untuknya. Lelaki itu langsung menyambar bibir Luhan, melumat dan menghisap lembut hingga Luhan kewalahan.

Sehun dan gairahnya memang tidak main-main.

"K-kurasa _dia_ akan baik-baik saja." Dengan nafas terengah, Luhan mencoba menjawab.

"Benarkah?", bisik Sehun. Mata tajamnya menatap Luhan sedangkan tangannya meraba bagian tubuh Luhan dan berusaha menyingkirkan apapun yang mengganggunya. Dengan satu kali tarikan, Sehun berhasil meloloskan piyama istrinya hingga tersisa pakaian dalam saja. Itupun tidak berlangsung lama karena Sehun kembali menarik sisa pakaian Luhan, dan Luhan berakhir polos di depan tatapan lapar suaminya.

"S-selama kau tidak terlalu kerashh... ah!"

...

 **3 bulan kemudian...**

Di awal bulan Desember, salju turun dengan banyaknya, menutupi jalanan kota dengan busa putihnya yang sangat indah. Suasana di taman itu cukup ramai meskipun suhu udara nyaris mencapai sepuluh derajat celcius. Rupanya suhu dingin akan menjadi hangat jika menghabiskan waktu dengan orang terdekat.

"Kakimu tidak lelah, Baby?"

Luhan mendongak. Kelopak matanya yang mirip seperti rusa mengerjab, lalu menunduk menatap kedua kakinya. "Sedikit pegal. Tetapi aku tidak apa-apa.", jawab Luhan dan disambut decakan dari Sehun.

"Tapi ekspresi wajahmu menunjukkan sebaliknya." Mata Sehun bergerak menatap Luhan dari atas ke bawah. Mengetahui bahwa Luhan berdiri tidak nyaman sudah memberinya jawaban. "Kita pulang saja, ya?"

Luhan lantas menggeleng. Bibirnya mencebik imut seperti bocah, sama sekali kontras dengan perutnya yang sedikit membuncit. Masih ingat dengan pikiran Sehun yang menganggap bahwa Luhan semakin manja? Mungkin itu disebabkan oleh kehamilannya yang kini menginjak usia enam belas minggu. Wanita muda itu menjadi jauh lebih manja dibandingkan sebelum hamil.

Namun Sehun sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan tingkah manja wanita hamil itu. Ia justru sangat menikmati momen-momen itu.

 _Oh kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya dari awal?_

"Tapi aku masih ingin berjalan-jalan!" Luhan menghentakkan kakinya seperti gadis kecil yang tidak mendapatkan lolipopnya. Hal yang membuat Sehun mengerang, karena tidak bisa menolak permintaan Luhan, namun juga tidak mungkin membiarkan Luhan dan calon bayinya kedinginan lebih lama lagi.

"Tapi Lu-"

"Ah, aku ingin gula kapas! Belikan, Sehun!"

" _Arasseo_. Tapi setelah itu, kita pulang, oke? Kau tidak kasihan dengan _uri aegi_? Dia pasti kelelahan sudah berjalan selama berjam-jam."

Akhirnya Luhan mengangguk, meskipun terlihat sedikit berat. " _Ara_..."

"Gadis pintar..." Sehun mengusak puncak kepala Luhan hingga rambut panjang kecoklatan itu sedikit berantakan.

"Sehun!"

"Oke, oke. Kau tunggu disini, hm?"

" _Aniya._ Aku ikut."

"Tapi kakimu pegal-"

"Aku tidak mau menunggu sendiri."

Jika dihadapkan oleh bibir mengerucut dan mata yang berkilau, maka Oh Sehun kalah telak. Maka Sehun tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menyanggupi permintaan istrinya. Tanpa aba-aba Sehun langsung membopong tubuh Luhan, terkekeh saat mendengar istrinya itu memekik kecil karena terkejut.

"K-kenapa menggendongku? Aku bisa jalan sendiri!"

"Kakimu pegal sayang, dan kau tidak boleh kelelahan sedikitpun, oke?"

"T-tapi banyak orang yang melihat."

"Aku tidak perduli."

 _Oh Sehun dan sifat otoriternya._ Luhan tersenyum begitu manis, mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun dan mengecup bibir lelaki itu singkat.

" _Gomawo, Appa._ Sudah menggendong kami _berdua._ "

" _You're welcome, my Love._ Cha! Ayo kita membeli gula kapas!"

Luhan terpekik dalam gendongan Sehun ketika lelaki itu melangkah lebar menuju penjual gula kapas yang diinginkan Luhan.

Senyuman Sehun lebih lebar daripada senyum Luhan yang mendapatkan gula kapasnya. Gadis-nya itu benar-benar menggemaskan dan cantik. Senyum manisnya mengalahkan gula kapas berwarna pelangi yang dimakannya sambil berbicara banyak hal yang tidak Sehun mengerti.

 _Ah,_ ralat, hal yang tidak Sehun dengarkan.

 _Bagaimana Sehun bisa mendengarkan jika fokusnya hanya pada kecantikan istrinya?_

...

Hari-hari dalam tiga bulan itu tidak pernah mudah di mata Chanyeol. Kehidupannya hanya berotasi pada pekerjaan, keluarga, ataupun kencan buta yang Nyonya Park rencanakan demi membuat sang putra kembali menorehkan senyumnya.

Senyuman Chanyeol telah lenyap. Terbawa seluruhnya oleh sosok mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun yang –berusaha- tidak Chanyeol pedulikan dalam kurun waktu tiga bulan ini.

Chanyeol benar-benar kehilangan _mentari_ -nya. Sinar matanya redup, kantung hitam selalu mengelayuti matanya setiap saat, dan ia bagaikan tumbuhan yang tidak mengalami fotosintesis. _Menjadi layu._

Chanyeol yang memutuskan, maka Chanyeol juga yang harus menerima konsekuensinya. Ia yang memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun, tetapi ia pula yang tidak mampu menghapus bayangan gadis itu seberapa banyakpun ia mencoba. Ia yang mengucapkan kata _berakhir,_ tetapi ia justru yang mengharapkan ada kata _awal_ lainnya untuk takdirnya bersama Baekhyun,

"Chanyeol-ah..."

Ini minggu keempat bulan November. Suhu dingin diluar masih menggila, salju menyelimuti jalan, dan angin yang berhembus mampu menyebabkan hipotermia. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak ada tanda-tanda untuk mematikan komputer, menutup berkas, dan bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya.

Chanyeol mendongak. Mata pandanya beradu dengan milik Sehun, membuat si lelaki yang berdiri tersenyum miris dengan kondisi fisik dan psikis Park Chanyeol.

"Kau baik?" Sehun tidak pernah seperduli ini dengan sahabatnya. Maksudnya, ia bukan tipe orang yang mudah menunjukkan keperduliannya, tapi, Chanyeol menjadi pengecualian.

Sehun cukup miris dengan semua yang telah Chanyeol alami. Begitu menyesakkan, menyedihkan, dan ikut membuatnya sakit kepala. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin Chanyeol semakin berlarut-larut dalam kubangan mimpi buruk itu.

Park Chanyeol harus kembali menjadi _happy virus_ seperti dulu.

"Apa kau punya jadwal besok malam?", tanya Sehun yang lantas dibalas dengan alis Chanyeol yang menukik.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan _kerabat_ -ku."

"Siapa lagi yang ingin kau kenalkan padaku? Kurasa kau tidak punya kerabat seorang perempuan."

"Bukankah kerabat Luhan sama dengan kerabatku juga?" _Ah,_ Chanyeol mengerti. Pasti itu bukan kerabat Sehun melainkan Luhan. "Ayolah. _Dia_ gadis yang cantik, usianya juga berada di bawahmu. Tubuhnya mungil, senyumnya manis dan-"

"Maaf, aku tidak tertarik."

 _Karena bagi Chanyeol, gadis cantik, bertubuh mungil dan memiliki senyuman manis hanyalah Byun Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol tidak ingin gadis yang lain._

"Ayolah. Aku yakin kau akan jatuh cinta di pandangan pertama."

"Oh Sehun, sudah kubilang aku tidak tertarik. Dan apa kau tidak lihat tumpukan berkas di mejaku? _Mereka_ tidak akan habis kukerjakan hingga besok malam, jadi aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk menghadiri pertemuan yang kau rencanakan itu."

"Kau akan menyesal. Park!" Sehun ingin tertawa, namun ia tidak mungkin menertawakan sahabatnya itu secara langsung. _Lihatlah,_ wajah Park Chanyeol terlihat sangat mengerikan akibat _pemaksaan_ Sehun.

"Pergilah, kau gagal untuk membujukku!"

"Sayang sekali, Luhan pasti akan kecewa setelah ini. _Ah_ , aku gagal mewujudkan permintaannya." Rupanya Sehun belum puas. Watak alotnya membuat Chanyeol menggeram kesal.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Pergilah, aku sibuk, Oh!"

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau menghadiri pertemuan besok." Sehun meletakkan secarik kertas di meja kaca kebesaran Chanyeol, menyeringai tipis melihat Chanyeol begitu tersiksa dengan _paksaan_ Sehun. "Itu alamat restorannya. Pakailah pakaianmu yang terbaik. Kau tidak ingin mengacaukan keinginan Luhan, kan?"

Sehun melambai singkat sebelum melangkah keluar dari ruang kebesaran Park Chanyeol. Mengintip di balik pintu kaca itu, sedikit tersenyum saat melihat Chanyeol melirik kertas yang diberikan Sehun dan mengacak rambutnya.

Sehun tahu pasti Chanyeol tidak mungkin menolak permintaan Luhan meskipun terasa sangat berat.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal, Park.", batin Sehun sambil tersenyum misterius, sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari gedung perusahaan itu.

...

Esok malamnya Chanyeol benar-benar pergi. Ia tidak menggunakan apapun yang special di pertemuan yang direncakan sahabatnya itu; hanya memakai setelan jas yang digunakannya seharian di kantor dan tidak berniat _memperbaiki_ tubuhnya terlebih dahulu.

Apapunlah! Chanyeol tidak perduli. Toh, ia ingin pertemuan itu segera berakhir tanpa ada pertemuan berikutnya. Tubuhnya sudah lelah dan sepertinya suhu tubuhnya sedikit meningkat.

Ia sudah memikirkan apa yang akan ia bicarakan nanti. Mengatakan bahwa dirinya telah diikat oleh gadis lain, lalu meminta maaf, dan pergi. Ia tidak ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berbasa-basi.

Karena Byun Baekhyun memang telah _mengikat_ hatinya. Tidak untuk orang lain.

Chanyeol sengaja datang ke restoran yang tertulis di kertas lebih lambat. Sekali lagi ia tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu untuk menunggu hal yang tidak terlalu penting.

Ekspresi dingin dan datar Chanyeol menjadi pemandangan pertama yang dilihat oleh gadis itu. Chanyeol membuka pintu restoran, menengokkan kepala kesana kemari, dan ketika pandangannya tertumbuk oleh sepasang mata, maka Chanyeol kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya.

Sepasang mata yang telah Chanyeol kenali dengan sangat baik.

"Chanyeol... Park Chanyeol..."

Suara gadis itu terdengar layaknya lantunan musik merdu di telinga Chanyeol.

Sudah berapa lama Chanyeol tidak mendengar suara itu? Suara yang _dulu_ memenuhi indera pendengarannya dengan kata-kata pedas. Suara yang Chanyeol rindukan hingga ke tulang-tulangnya.

Tapi... kenapa gadis itu ada di sini?

Chanyeol tidak mendapat jawaban karena otaknya tidak mampu bekerja lebih banyak. Rasa pusing tiba-tiba menghantam kepalanya, membuat pandangannya berputar-putar dan ia nyaris limbung sebelum seseorang menyangga tubuhnya.

"Badanmu panas. Kau sakit?"

Pertanyaan itu tidak terjawab. Chanyeol bahkan baru menyadari jika tubuhnya sangat panas –bukan sedikit panas-. Kepalanya yang berdenyut seolah melarang Chanyeol untuk bicara sepatah katapun.

Lalu saat Chanyeol berusaha untuk membuka mulut, denyutan hebat menghantam kepalanya. Membuat Chanyeol tidak hanya limbung, melainkan ambruk dalam pelukan seseorang yang menjerit terkejut.

...

_TBC_

...

 **Chapter ini berorientasi pada ChanBaek, karena bagaimanapun, ChanBaek adalah couple favorit nomor 2 buat author. Untuk chapter berikutnya, akan kembali fokus pada HunHan dan yah... sepertinya kita akan menemukan kata END di chapter depan.**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Bagi Sehun, Luhan adalah gadis manja dan kekanakan. Namun kenyataannya Luhan lebih kuat dan mandiri dibandingkan apa yang Sehun bayangkan. Dan pada akhirnya, sesuatu menimpa dan penyesalan tidak dapat terelakkan.**_

 _ **~A Chance~**_

 **Chapter 2** **5**

…

 **Warning (!) Typo(s) are detected! Karena kebutuhan cerita, plot menjadi sangat lambat (!) segera close tab (x) kalau gak suka. Oke?**

 **...**

 _ **By the way,**_ **ini adalah LAST CHAP.** _ **I have to say goodbye to this story~**_ **hiks~ T_T**

...

 **Terima kasih buat kalian yang udah ngikutin story ini dari awal sampe end. Terima kasih yang sudah follow, favorite, review, dan pastinya yang nungguin author yang selalu telat update. ILYSM guys :***

.

.

.

 **Seoul Hospital Center**

 **21.00 KST**

Baekhyun mengambil kain pengompres dari dahi Chanyeol dan mengukur suhu tubuh lelaki itu menggunakan punggung tangannya. Bernafas lega saat suhu tubuh lelaki itu menurun meski dahi dan nafasnya masih sedikit hangat.

Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun menggenggam jemari besar Chanyeol, lalu menyekanya dengan kain kompres dan berharap Chanyeol tidak bangun terlebih dahulu.

Lelaki itu membutuhkan istirahat yang lebih banyak. Baekhyun sempat mendengar perkataan dokter yang menangani Chanyeol tadi.

Baekhyun kembali mengompres dahi Chanyeol yang telah ia ganti dengan air baru. Setelah memastikan jika Chanyeol tidak terganggu dengan sensasi dingin di dahinya, Baekhyun lalu beranjak pergi. Tidak lupa membuat langkahnya seringan mungkin agar Chanyeol tetap tertidur nyenyak.

Tapi belum sempat Baekhyun menutup pintu kamar rawat Chanyeol, sebuah suara lemah berhasil menghentikan langkah Baekhyun dan membuat tubuh mungil itu terpaku.

"Kenapa kau masih perduli padaku?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Sesungguhnya ia masih belum ingin melihat Chanyeol, setidaknya hingga ia benar-benar siap. Siap untuk memandang Chanyeol tanpa dihantui oleh rasa bersalah dan perasaan rindu yang sama besar.

Chanyeol lalu menaikkan ranjangnya hingga ia setengah duduk. Memejamkan mata sejenak untuk mengusir rasa pening yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya. _Ah,_ ia baru sadar jika ia sedang di rumah sakit sekarang. Namun sepertinya kompres di dahinya berhasil menurunkan suhu tubuhnya.

"Karena... karena kau Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun merasa dirinya sudah membuat suara sebiasa mungkin, namun getaran suaranya tidak tertutupi dengan baik. Otak Baekhyun masih sibuk merangkai kata-kata, namun pita suara dan hatinya telah bekerjasama dan menguntaikan kata lebih dulu.

Kata-kata yang membuat Baekhyun tak kalah terkejut dari sosok lain di ruang rawat itu, _Park Chanyeol._

"Pembohong. Bahkan dulu kau tidak perduli padaku sedikitpun.", ungkap Chanyeol.

 _Dulu._ Waktu yang sebenarnya belum terlalu lama namun terasa bertahun-tahun bagi pengemban rindu.

Baekhyun harus menggigit bibir dalamnya agar ia tidak _tumpah._ Kalimat singkat itu ternyata sukses membuat diri Baekhyun menciut, kehilangan kepercayaan diri yang sudah susah payah ia bangun agar tidak terlihat menyedihkan di hadapan lelaki yang sampai sekarang menjadi pusat hidupnya.

"Maaf..." Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengais kepercayaan dirinya dengan mengeluarkan satu kata itu. Satu kata yang sejujurnya bisa lebih panjang dari itu. Baekhyun tahu kesalahannya tidak akan terbayar dengan perkataan maaf, namun ia tidak pintar membuat kata-kata untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya.

"Maafmu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Kau tahu itu.", ucap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Ya, aku sangat tahu." Baekhyun mengambil langkah mendekat. Ia sudah sampai di tahap ini, -mendapat kesempatan bicara empat mata setelah Chanyeol pergi beberapa bulan lalu. Baekhyun tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan rasa bersalah kembali menunggu dan tertimbun dalam hatinya. "Karena itulah, aku hanya ingin meminta maaf. Aku tidak berharap ada perubahan apapun, termasuk hubungan kita – _ani,_ maksudku kau dan aku."

Gadis itu menyembunyikan wajahnya dan menggerakkan ujung kakinya dengan gugup. Dan Chanyeol bukan orang asing yang tidak tahu dengan kebiasaan Baekhyun ketika gadis itu berbohong. Baekhyun akan bertingkah laku demikian tanpa sadar ketika apa yang ia katakan tidak sesuai dengan isi hatinya.

Dengan kata lain, Baekhyun menginginkan satu hal yang sama dengan apa yang dipikirkan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana jika aku ingin ada yang berubah?" Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya kuat ketika pertanyaan itu lolos dari mulutnya tanpa di- _filter_. Merasa begitu payah pada hatinya yang mudah sekali bertekuk lutut oleh apapun yang dilakukan Baekhyun. Gadis mungil bermata _puppy_ yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. Gadis yang pernah menyakiti Chanyeol karena keegoisannya.

Tiga bulan lalu adalah kali kesekian Chanyeol berusaha menyerah. Mengambil langkah menjauh dari Baekhyun dan mengira dirinya akan baik-baik saja setelah itu.

Dengan hanya menatap gadis itu di balik kaca mobil.

Dengan mengawasi tingkah Baekhyun yang melamun di jendela lantai dua kediaman keluarga Xi.

Dengan diam-diam menyuruh orang untuk memberikan kabar terbaru Baekhyun selama tiga bulan terakhir ketika Chanyeol harus disibukkan oleh pekerjaan di balik meja kekuasaannya.

Chanyeol memang menyerukan pada dunia jika pekerjaan mampu memusnahkan Baekhyun dari pikirannya. Bahwa dirinya masih mampu berdiri tanpa Byun Baekhyun. Sedangkan kenyataannya sangat berbanding terbalik. Pekerjaan hanya menjadi benteng persembunyian Chanyeol dari ketidaksanggupannya untuk hidup tanpa Byun Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana jika –AKH!"

Detik yang lalu Baekhyun masih diam terpaku. Dan detik berikutnya, langkah kakinya lebih cepat bertindak daripada pikirannya, mencoba menahan Chanyeol agar lelaki itu tidak berakhir terjatuh di lantai dingin dan menuntunnya kembali ke atas ranjang.

"Jangan memikirkan dan melakukan apapun terlebih dahulu. Istirahatlah." Tanpa sadar Baekhyun meringis melihat Chanyeol terhuyung nyaris jatuh demi berjalan mendekatinya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan, namun kondisi Chanyeol detik ini jauh lebih penting daripada apapun.

"Kau... kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Bagaimana jika aku ingin ada yang berubah antara kita – _ani,_ maksudkukau dan aku." Bibir pucat Chanyeol meniru ucapan Baekhyun. Entah kenapa Chanyeol tidak menyukai kata _kau dan aku_ untuk menyebut dirinya dan Baekhyun. Seolah-olah mereka sudah berjarak sangat jauh, meskipun perasaan bernama cinta masih mengikat erat keduanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau sendiri yang meminta untuk _berakhir_?" Air mata yang tadi susah payah di tahan Baekhyun akhirnya luluh juga. "Kau yang tiba-tiba meminta untuk berakhir, lalu kau pergi tanpa mendengar penjelasanku, dan tidak datang lagi untuk menemuiku bahkan hanya dalam satuan detik. Lalu mengapa kau ingin berubah-"

"Karena aku tidak bisa, Byun Baekhyun!" Jeritan serak Chanyeol sontak membuat Baekhyun terdiam dan terkejut. "Aku tidak bisa untuk _berakhir_ denganmu! Tidak untuk malam dimana aku menjauhimu dan juga tidak untuk tiga bulan ini. Aku... aku sudah berusaha keras untuk memusnahkanmu, mencoba mencari gadis-gadis lain lewat kencan buta yang disusun ibuku, dan memenuhi pikiranku dengan tumpukan pekerjaan. Dan apa hasilnya? Aku tetap tidak mampu melupakanmu! Percayalah, Byun Baekhyun. Seandainya aku bisa menarik kata-kataku malam itu di rumah sakit, maka aku akan melakukannya. Dengan senang hati akan menjadi lelaki pecundang yang menjilat ludahku sendiri. Dengan senang hati aku menerima segala keegoisanmu asalkan kau tetap berada disisiku."

Baekhyun terisak parah. Aliran air mata tidak kunjung berhenti, bahkan semakin deras dan deras membasahi pipi Baekhyun yang telah memerah sempurna.

Baekhyun ataupun dokter, mereka benar. Chanyeol memang butuh istirahat total, baik untuk kesehatan fisik maupun pikirannya yang seakan ingin meledak. Rasa pening kian menjadi, tubuhnya lemas, dan kompres yang terjatuh di sisi tubuhnya mengingatkan Chanyeol bahwa suhu tubuhnya terasa lebih panas daripada sebelumnya. Tapi dengan kondisi tubuh buruknya itu, Chanyeol masih sempat tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman lega saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya mampu menggenggam jemari mungil itu lagi.

Tidak ada yang Chanyeol inginkan selain menggapai jemari itu dalam genggamannya, menatap Baekhyun dengan jarak dekat, lalu mencuri kesempatan untuk mengusap pipi _mantan kekasihnya_ yang basah.

"Maaf... Maafkan aku, Chan..."

"Jadi... kembalilah padaku, Baekhyun... Aku tidak membutuhkan kata maaf dan rasa bersalahmu. Aku jauh membutuhkanmu untuk berada disampingku. Kumohon, _Bee..._ "

Chanyeol tahu dirinya kalah telak. Harga dirinya tidak sebanding dengan keinginannya untuk menggenggam Baekhyun kembali. Seberapa kerasnya Chanyeol mencoba, dirinya tidak akan menang.

"Kenapa kau membuatku semakin merasa bersalah, Yeol... A-aku..."

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak membutuhkan rasa bersalahmu." Chanyeol menarik pelan Baekhyun agar terduduk di sampingnya, lalu menempelkan dahi panasnya di pundak Baekhyun yang masih naik turun akibat terisak. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah tidak kuat untuk duduk lebih lama lagi.

"Kita sudah sampai sejauh ini. Terlibat emosi, pertengkaran, dan terlalu egois. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu untuk kesekian kalinya, _Bee._ Aku akan mencoba menerima meskipun kau tidak perduli padaku. Aku tidak masalah, selama kau berada disisiku."

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Satu-satunya yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah isakan. Matanya sudah sembab menandakan betapa banyaknya energi yang ia keluarkan untuk menangis.

Namun yang jelas, tangisannya telah berganti menjadi kebahagiaan. Perkataan Chanyeol sudah menjelaskan semuanya, bahwa Chanyeol masih menginginkannya sebanyak Baekhyun menginginkan lelaki itu.

"Aku... aku janji tidak akan mengabaikanmu lagi, Chan... Aku tidak akan mengabaikan kata-katamu lagi."

"Terima kasih, _Bee._ " Baekhyun menyadari, bagaimana suara Chanyeol yang kian melemah dan deru nafas di pundaknya semakin hangat. Karena itu, Baekhyun mengangkat kepala Chanyeol, menatap wajah pucat Chanyeol sembari menggigit bibir.

"Kau harus istirahat, Chan. Kita bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan ini besok pagi." Baekhyun lantas menghapus air matanya, lalu membantu Chanyeol untuk berbaring dan ia sendiri menduduki bangku kecil di sisi ranjang. Sedikit sulit karena Chanyeol terlampau erat menggenggam jemarinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun _..._ "

Entah sudah berapa kali Baekhyun terpesona oleh senyum tampan Chanyeol, ditambah dengan kalimat singkat yang berhasil menerbitkan senyuman tulusnya yang terasa sulit akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun tidak menyangka jika ajakan Sehun untuk menemui Chanyeol akan mendapatkan hasil seindah ini. Meskipun harus melihat Chanyeol meringis kesakitan ataupun terbaring lemah di atas ranjang Rumah Sakit.

"Istirahatlah, Chan. Aku akan menginap disini."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, alih-alih meminta Baekhyun untuk pulang dan kembali esok paginya. Dengan tenaganya yang minim, Chanyeol tidak mungkin melawan keinginan Baekhyun.

Karena Byun Baekhyun tetaplah gadis keras kepala.

Gadis keras kepala yang Chanyeol cintai dengan begitu bodohnya.

...

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar rawat Chanyeol dengan membawa baskom dan sisa air kompres. Ia berniat untuk mengembalikan baskom itu pada suster penjaga, karena syukurlah, demam Chanyeol sudah menurun meski masih cukup hangat. Sedangkan Chanyeol tertidur nyenyak dan nyaman di dalam. Mungkin jika Chanyeol masih terjaga, ia tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun meninggalkannya meski sebentar.

Chanyeol dan sakit adalah perpaduan yang sempurna untuk membuat Baekhyun tidak berkutik untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu akan menempel pada Baekhyun sepanjang waktu. Terlebih, hubungan mereka baru saja _kembali_ terjalin.

Hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit bagi Baekhyun untuk kembali ke ruangan Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin mengambil konsekuensi bahwa Chanyeol akan merajuk seandainya terbangun dan tidak menemukan Baekhyun di sampingnya.

Harapannya Baekhyun akan mencuri waktu tidur di atas sofa sebentar, mencoba menetralisir kelelahannya akibat kekurangan energi. Semenjak berpisah dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun memang tidak mengatur makan sebagai sumber energinya dengan baik. Beruntung, Baekhyun memiliki fisik yang kuat.

Harapan Baekhyun musnah saat mata _puppy_ -nya menangkap sebuah pandangan di koridor. Langkah kakinya tiba-tiba berhenti dan tanpa sadar ia menahan nafas.

 _Itu_ dia. Orang yang pernah menemuinya beberapa kali. Orang yang menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menjadi sangat rumit sejak awal.

Nyonya Park.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol-ku?"

Pertanyaan itu muncul tepat saat Nyonya Park menoleh. Menemukan tubuh Baekhyun membeku beberapa langkah darinya. Baekhyun tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mendekat dengan tangan saling meremas kuat.

Bagaimanapun, segala ucapan dan makian dari wanita itu masih membekas dan menimbulkan rasa sakit di hati Baekhyun.

"Ny-nyonya... S-silahkan masuk. Chanyeol ada di dalam." Baekhyun memberanikan diri bicara. Ia sungguh lupa dengan keberadaan Nyonya Park yang tentunya mendengar kabar putranya pingsan dan dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit.

"Aku sudah ke dalam.", sela Nyonya Park. Entah mengapa Baekhyun merasakan nada suara wanita itu berbeda dari beberapa kali pertemuan mereka. Terdengar lebih lembut dan tidak berapi-api. "Dokter mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol kelelahan. Bisa kau jelaskan mengapa dia bisa kelelahan?"

"S-saya..."

" _Ah,_ kurasa aku sudah tahu penyebabnya." Bibir Baekhyun kembali terkatup rapat. Ia lebih fokus pada ekspresi Nyonya Park yang juga berbeda.

Entahlah, Baekhyun rasa itu hanya perasaannya saja. Nyonya Park tetaplah nyonya Park. Wanita kaya yang tidak sudi membiarkan putra tunggalnya menjalin hubungan dengan gadis sederhana seperti Baekhyun.

Meskipun terakhir kali Nyonya Park memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur, namun Baekhyun tahu pasti jika wanita itu mengawasi dari jauh.

"Kau, Baekhyun."

"M-maaf?"

Baekhyun melamun hingga melupakan kenyataan bahwa ia sedang berhadapan dengan Nyonya Park. Tidak seharusnya Baekhyun melupakan keberadaan wanita itu.

"Ya, kaulah penyebab putraku kelelahan hingga harus dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit." Nyonya Park tersenyum.

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali. Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat senyuman tulus di bibir wanita itu. Selama ini tatapan merendahkan, senyuman sinis, dan ucapan pedas adalah apa yang Baekhyun dapatkan.

Dan, bukankah seharusnya Nyonya Park marah karena tahu penyebab kelelahan putranya adalah Byun Baekhyun? Ia tidak perlu tersenyum seperti itu jika nantinya ia kembali berbicara pedas dan melukai perasaan Baekhyun.

"M-maaf, Nyonya... Saya tidak tahu maksud anda-"

"Ibu." Baekhyun kembali mengerjap. "Panggil aku ibu. Mulai detik ini aku adalah ibumu. Oke, _calon menantuku_?"

Baekhyun harus berdiam diri setidaknya sepuluh detik untuk mencerna perkataan Nyonya Park. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan lidahnya kelu untuk bertanya.

 _Apa wanita itu serius?_

 _Atau hanya sebuah jebakan dan ujungnya adalah Baekhyun harus meninggalkan Chanyeol?_

Nyonya Park mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanda tanya yang ditujukan padanya. "Tiga bulan yang lalu, Chanyeol pulang ke rumah. Itu adalah momen yang sangat berharga bagi seorang ibu yang merindukan kepulangan sang putra yang sebelumnya berontak dan tidak ingin tinggal bersama. Ia datang dengan wajah kusut dan langsung memasuki kamarnya yang jarang ia gunakan. Awalnya aku sangat senang mengetahui Chanyeol kembali, namun itu tidak berselang lama. Tak lama aku kembali kehilangan Chanyeol kesayanganku, dia menjadi sangat sibuk di kantor. Ia sering pulang tengah malam, dengan penampilan berantakan dan berkantung mata hitam."

Baekhyun benar-benar kehilangan kosa katanya. Ingatannya terbang pada tiga bulan lalu. Ingatan-ingatan buruk datang silih berganti dan puncaknya adalah saat Chanyeol mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

"Aku kehilangan Chanyeol-ku yang ceria dan murah senyum. Ia menjadi pribadi yang tertutup, mudah emosi, dingin dan tak jarang aku mendengar suara tangisan di kamarnya samar-samar. Dan setelah kuselidiki, ternyata dia putus denganmu. Karena itulah, aku berfikir bahwa semuanya disebabkan olehmu.", lanjut Nyonya Park. Pipinya mulai basah. Kepribadian yang keras membuatnya jarang mengeluarkan air mata, namun kali ini wanita itu menyerah.

"Maafkan kesalahan ibu selama ini, hm? Ibu hanya tidak tahu bahwa keberadaanmu begitu penting bagi Chanyeol. Ibu hanya tidak ingin Chanyeol salah memilih wanita yang hanya mengincar harta dan jabatannya, karena itulah ibu sangat keras padamu. Tapi, ibu percaya padamu, Baekhyun. Kau adalah satu-satunya gadis yang menjadi sumber kebahagiaan Chanyeol."

"Hiks..."

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Keterkejutan dan rasa tidak percaya lebih mendominasi. Terkejut karena ia telah menyiapkan diri untuk mendengar cacian Nyonya Park untuk kesekian kalinya namun ternyata dugaannya salah, dan tidak percaya karena wanita itu benar-benar berubah. Berbalik merestuinya.

Baekhyun tidak perlu tahu jika sesosok tubuh ikut tersenyum dari balik pintu. Bibir pucat itu tersenyum lebar, perlahan mengepalkan tangan berbalut infusnya di depan dada sebagai bentuk rasa syukur.

Park Chanyeol. Dirinya juga merasakan kelegaan yang teramat sangat. Kekhawatirannya seolah tidak terbukti.

Syukurlah, cerita Byun Baekhyun memiliki akhir yang memuaskan.

...

 **Tiga hari kemudian...**

"Apa aku ketinggalan berita bagus?" Sehun bertanya begitu melihat Luhan tersenyum kecil sembari duduk di atas ranjang. Sebuah bantal menjadi sandarannya yang sering mengeluh karena punggungnya sering terasa pegal. Sekotak _cookies_ -punmenemaninya di sisi kiri.

Sehun lalu mendekati istrinya dan duduk di sisi kanan Luhan,tampak antusias menanti jawaban istrinya yang tak kunjung menyurutkan senyumnya. Ia juga iseng menelusupkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Luhan, mencium aroma tubuh istrinya yang lembut dan menenangkan.

"Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan menikah bulan depan. Baekhyun menceritakan kejutan Chanyeol dan memamerkan cincin lamaran dari Chanyeol sepulang dari Rumah Sakit tadi siang."

Sehun hanya tersenyum. Sejujurnya ia sudah tahu lebih dulu, atau mungkin beberapa hari yang lalu. Memangnya apa yang perlu dipertanyakan jika Chanyeol adalah sahabat baik Sehun? Tentu Sehun turut berperan demi suksesnya _perbaikan_ hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Kalau saja Chanyeol tidak datang di acara pertemuan yang direncanakan Sehun, mungkin, rencana itu akan gagal. Bagaimanapun juga, Sehun sudah memperkirakan jika Chanyeol tidak akan menyesal mengetahui _kejutan_ dari Sehun itu. Dan Sehun mendapat poin plus karena berhasil menyatukan pasangan itu alih-alih hanya bertemu _kawan lama_.

"Lalu? Kau terlihat tidak senang?", tanya Sehun, merasa ada yang ganjal dengan ekspresi yang Luhan perlihatkan. Ia memang terlihat bahagia, namun ada ekspresi lain yang ia sembunyikan.

"Tentu saja aku senang." Dan benar, perlahan raut muka Luhan berubah. Ia memang tidak pandai mengatur ekspresinya dan Sehun yang kebetulan menjadi lebih peka. "Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak senang. Mereka saling mencintai, tentu Chanyeol akan melamar Baekhyun, menikah, lalu hidup bahagia selamanya."

Rupanya Sehun masih belum menemukan alasan mengapa Luhan harus berekspresi aneh, entahlah, Sehun juga tidak tahu.

"Kau memikirkan soal lamaran kan?" Sebenarnya Sehun hanya asal menebak. Hanya satu hal itu yang terlintas di otak cerdasnya. "Tentang aku yang tidak melamarmu dengan cincin dan mengatakan kata romantis untuk meyakinkanmu. Benar, kan?"

"H-huh?"

Sepertinya itu benar. Tentu Sehun tidak lupa jika dulu ia tidak melamar Luhan seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan. Sebuah kejutan, malam romantis, dan cincin dalam kotak beledru. Sehun juga menyadari ketidakromantisannya waktu itu, terlebih saat ia meminta Luhan menjadi istrinya karena ingin membantu Luhan mengatasi masalah yang rumit.

"Haruskah kita memulai dari awal kembali? Melamarmu di tempat romantis, memakaikan cincin, lalu berdansa bersama diiringi musik klasik?"

"Ya, dan orang-orang akan mengutukmu yang baru melamar wanitamu setelah hamil empat bulan." Luhan hanya terkekeh.

"Aku serius, Lu.", rengek Sehun namun ekspresinya nampak serius.

Terkadang Sehun juga memikirkan, bagaimana perasaan Luhan dengan pernikahan mendadak mereka? Apa Luhan masih ragu kepadanya? Dan apa Luhan berfikir bahwa Sehun menikahinya karena kasihan melihat Luhan menderita?

"Aku juga serius, Oh Sehun. Aku tidak terlalu menginginkannya meskipun aku tidak menampik jika setiap perempuan menginginkan hal itu, -lamaran dan semacamnya.", ucap Luhan yang rupanya belum membuat Sehun puas. "Lagipula kita sudah menikah. Sudah sah di hadapan Tuhan dan orang yang menyaksikan pernikahan kita. Lalu untuk apa kita melakukan hal yang tidak berguna itu?"

"Aku... aku hanya takut kau meragukan perasaanku. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana brengseknya aku dulu dan kita menikah secara mendadak-"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya sejak awal jika aku mempercayaimu. Termasuk mempercayai perasaanmu kepadaku.", sela Luhan lalu menyamankan duduknya dan memainkan jemari Sehun. "Mau mendengarkan sebuah cerita?"

Sehun melemaskan otot tubuhnya. "Apa?"

"Dulu, ada seorang pria yang tegas menolak perjodohan dengan seorang gadis. Gadis itu adalah anak dari sahabat orangtuanya. Mereka sudah bertemu beberapa kali dan si gadis lantas menyukainya. Namun, disaat yang sama si gadis menyadari jika sang calon suami tidak menyukainya." Kemudian Luhan merasakan jemari besar Sehun menggenggam tangannya dengan cukup erat. Sepertinya Sehun tahu siapa yang menjadi tokoh dalam cerita Luhan. Dengan senyuman kecil, Luhan melanjutkan, "-si gadis merasa sangat buruk. Ia bahkan tidak menjadi dirinya sendiri dan memendam kesedihan karena pria yang dicintainya tidak mengharapkan dirinya. Hingga kemudian, sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Sesuatu yang sangat buruk, nyaris membuat si gadis putus asa jika dirinya tidak memiliki sang adik yang menjadi pegangan dan juga mengingat tanggungjawab besar yang berada di pundaknya."

"-dan kemudian si pria menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan gadis yang dengan tulus mencintainya. Gadis yang dengan mudahnya menjauh karena berfikir dirinya tidak diinginkan oleh pria itu. Gadis yang ternyata sangat dicintai oleh si pria bodoh yang sempat menutup mata hatinya. Dan ternyata gadis itu juga dengan mudahnya memaafkan si pria. Memberi pria itu satu kesempatan yang seharusnya tidak diberikan untuk orang yang telah menyakitinya sangat dalam." Tak disangka, Sehun justru melanjutkan cerita Luhan. Ia dengan sengaja menyelipkan perasaannya disana, memberitahu Luhan jika dirinya sungguh menyesal dengan masa lalu mereka yang terbilang menyakitkan. Dan Luhan memang tidak bodoh untuk menyadari ucapan Sehun itu.

Ini bukan pertama kali Sehun membahas _dosanya_ meski hanya sebuah kalimat tersirat. Lelaki itu masih merasa bersalah, walaupun berkali-kali pula Luhan memberikan pengertian jika masa lalu hanya masa lalu dan Luhan benar-benar telah memaafkan Sehun. Ia tidak ingin mengingat apapun tentang memori menyakitkan itu.

"Aku belum selesai." Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya. Berusaha keras agar sesuatu di pelupuk matanya tidak jatuh sekarang. "Ya, si pria benar-benar menyesal. Ia bersikeras untuk menebus kesalahannya dan mengais kepercayaan si gadis yang walaupun tanpa melakukannya-pun, sudah mempercayakan hidupnya pada si pria. Si pria tidak perlu tahu jika si gadis mendukungnya dari belakang, selalu berdoa agar rencana pria - _nya_ berjalan dengan baik dan menjadi orang pertama yang bahagia jika senyum lega terbit di wajah si pria."

"Luhaan..."

Sehun belum pernah merasa tersentuh sebanyak ini dalam hidupnya. Seolah apa yang Luhan bicarakan menjadi obat penawar bagi hatinya yang sempat merasa gundah, takut Luhan akan marah jika mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Sehun diam-diam menyusun rencana tanpa persetujuan dari Luhan. Dan ternyata kegundahannya tidak berarti, Luhan justru mendukungnya seperti yang ia katakan barusan.

"Kau menangis?"

Sehun menggeleng namun matanya basah. Lelaki itu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak sang istri yang tersenyum maklum. Mereka diam dalam posisi itu selama beberapa menit. Menikmati hembusan nafas masing-masing yang terasa dekat dan hangat.

"Sehun-ah, apa _mereka_ akan bahagia selamanya?", tanya Luhan memecah keheningan.

Senyuman terbit di sudut bibir Sehun, kontras dengan mata yang basah dan hidung memerahnya. Sementara tangan bebasnya menyentuh perut istrinya yang mulai menunjukkan ada kehidupan disana dan juga menyempatkan diri mencuri satu kecupan di bibir merah muda itu.

"Aku yakin, _ya._ Si pria tidak akan membiarkan si gadis menderita untuk kesekian kalinya. Pria itu akan menjadi perisai untuk melindungi istrinya, mendukung istrinya dari belakang, dan menggenggam tangan istrinya untuk berjalan beriringan. Selamanya.",

Dan Luhan benar-benar _pecah._ Gantian kini ia yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sehun dan terisak di sana. Sehun hanya bungkam dan memberikan usakan lembut di rambut cokelat Luhan, tidak berusaha melarang Luhan untuk menangis.

Karena Sehun tahu tangisan Luhan berarti bahagia. Kebahagiaan yang sedikit demi sedikit mendekat setelah badai besar menghadang di hari kemarin.

"Ssshh... berhenti menangis, Lu." Sudah beberapa menit dan Luhan masih saja terisak. Air mata menciptakan jejak basah pada piyama Sehun di bagian dada setelah Luhan mengangkat kepalanya. Sehun merapikan anak rambut yang menempel di wajah istrinya, lalu memberikan satu kecupan dalam di kening Luhan.

Tidak ada kata-kata cinta lebih lanjut. Keduanya memilih untuk mengungkapkan perasaan melalui tatapan mata masing-masing.

"Kita turun, oke? Yixing bilang dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting sembari makan malam. Dia memberitahuku saat di bawah tadi."

"Sesuatu yang penting?" Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat istrinya begitu _adorable_ dengan wajah heran dihiasi semburat merah di hidungnya akibat menangis.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Kita turun sekarang?", tukas Sehun sebelum merapikan rambut istrinya dan menggandeng tangannya untuk turun di ruang makan.

...

"Bibi, Baekhyun dimana?", tanya Luhan begitu ia mendatangi meja makan dan hanya menemukan Yixing dan Li Juan. Sedangkan Baekhyun tidak terlihat sejak tadi siang bercerita tentang lamaran Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol memintanya untuk menginap karena besok harus mengunjungi ibu Baekhyun di desa untuk meminta restu.", jawab Li Juan.

Lalu Luhan mengambil duduk di samping Yixing, memperhatikan dengan seksama ekspresi serius yang nampak di wajah adik kesayangannya. "Ada apa Yixing-ah? Ada masalah yang terjadi? Sehun hyung bilang kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

"Lebih baik kita makan dulu. Pelayan Seo sudah menyiapkan semuanya.", sahut Sehun yang mengekori Luhan dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia-pun mencuri pandang pada Yixing. Jelas saja Luhan nampak heran, karena Yixing terlihat sangat berbeda seperti biasanya. Menurut Sehun, Yixing memang lebih pendiam akhir-akhir ini. Lelaki itu jarang bercerita tentang sulitnya tahun akhir sekolah pada Luhan, yang kebetulan Sehun juga mendengarkannya.

Makan malam berlangsung dengan tenang. Sesekali Luhan menanyakan keadaan Yixing ketika rasa penasaran memaksanya untuk bertanya. Setidaknya Luhan tahu mengapa Yixing terlihat sangat serius.

"Aku tahu ini sudah terlambat. Tapi aku juga perlu memberitahu kalian, terutama Luhan _Noona_.", ucap Yixing yang membuat rasa penasaran Luhan, Sehun dan juga Li Juan meninggi. "Maafkan aku jika aku tidak membahas ini dari awal-"

"Ada apa Yixing-ah? Jangan membuat _Noona_ takut.", sela Luhan tak sabar. Sehun lantas menggenggam jemari Luhan di bawah meja, memberi isyarat agar Luhan bisa mengendalikan diri. Kalau tidak, Yixing bisa saja menunda pembicaraannya.

"Aku diterima di salah satu Universitas di China."

Hening. Luhan nampak terkejut, begitu pula Sehun dan Li Juan yang tidak menyangka dengan kenyataan itu.

"A-apa?"

Keterkejutan Luhan sangatlah wajar. Jika Yixing berkuliah di China, dengan kata lain Luhan akan jarang bertemu dengan Yixing. Meskipun termasuk dekat, namun untuk naik pesawat bagi pengidap phobia ketinggian seperti Luhan akan menyulitkannya. Ditambah lagi dengan kondisi Luhan yang sedang hamil, kemungkinan besar Luhan tidak bisa bebas mengunjungi Yixing di awal perkuliahannya.

"Aku sudah mengikuti tes beberapa waktu lalu, dan ternyata aku lolos. Aku juga mendapatkan beasiswa, jadi _Noona_ tidak perlu kesulitan membiayaiku."

"Yixing-ah, ini bukan masalah biaya, tapi..."

Kehamilan membuat calon ibu akan menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih sensitif. Itu yang Sehun baca dari artikel dan sekarang ia membuktikan sendiri. Bibir istrinya mulai bergetar, sementara matanya berkaca-kaca siap mengeluarkan air mata. Dengan sigap Sehun merengkuh Luhan, memberi tepukan menenangkan di bahu istrinya.

"Maaf, _Noona_. Aku sudah mengambil keputusan. Aku sangat menginginkannya. Aku ingin segera mendapat pengakuan atas ilmuku, lalu menggantikan _Noona_ memimpin perusahaan. Aku tahu _Noona_ akan sulit memimpin perusahaan jika harus menjadi istri dan seorang ibu." Satu bulir air mata lolos di mata Luhan. Ia tidak mengira jika Yixing akan sedewasa ini di usianya yang belum genap sembilan belas tahun. "Aku akan berusaha keras, agar aku bisa lulus secepatnya dan _Noona_ tidak perlu membagi pikiran antara Sehun _hyung_ , calon keponakanku dan pekerjaan."

-bahkan Luhan tidak menyangka jika Yixing akan berfikir sejauh itu.

"Tapi kita tidak pernah berjauhan, Yixing-ah. _Noona_ tidak tahu jika nanti tanpamu. _Noona_ -"

"Ada Sehun _hyung_ yang bisa menjaga dan menemani _Noona_ di sini. Dan aku akan belajar hidup mandiri disana. Sudah saatnya aku tidak hidup bergantung dari _Noona_." Mata Yixing juga berkaca-kaca. Hal yang ia khawatirkan juga sama dengan kekhawatiran Luhan. Khawatir apakah ia bisa menjalani hidupnya tanpa sang kakak yang selalu memberi kekuatan. "Tapi _Noona_ tenang saja. Aku akan menelepon setiap hari dan akan pulang ketika hari _Chuseok_."

"Kapan kau akan berangkat?", tanya Sehun. Tangannya masih setia bergerak pelan untuk menenangkan Luhan.

"Empat bulan lagi, _hyung._ Tepat satu bulan setelah kelulusanku diumumkan. Itu masih lama, tapi tetap saja aku akan sibuk di sekolah. Menyiapkan ujian akhir dan beberapa urusan sebelum aku berangkat."

"Kalau itu memang keinginanmu, maka kami tidak mungkin menolak. Kurasa kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengurus masa depanmu-"

"Sehun..." Luhan merengek, ia ingin Sehun berpihak kepadanya.

"-dan tenang saja, _Hyung_ akan membujuk _Noona_ -mu. Dia hanya tidak ingin berjauhan denganmu."

Sehun tidak bermaksud mengabaikan Luhan, karena itu, ketika Luhan mendesah kesal seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya tanpa mengindahkan panggilan apapun, Sehun menyusulnya dan berusaha berbicara lebih perlahan.

"Maaf, _imo-nim,_ saya harus menyusul Luhan. Dan Yixing-ah, jangan terlalu memikirkan _Noona_ -mu. Kau tahu sendiri bahwa dia sangat keras kepala."

Dugaan Sehun benar. Luhan sangat sulit untuk dibujuk. Ia harus berusaha keras meyakinkan Luhan bahwa itu adalah keputusan Yixing.

Walau demikian, Luhan akhirnya dengan ikhlas mengizinkan Yixing untuk pergi.

Sebuah kabar yang disampaikan Sehun ketika ia tidak sengaja melihat Yixing termenung di taman belakang rumah. Dan kabar baik itu membuat Yixing tidak kuasa menahan senyum.

Ia bahagia, tentu saja. Tidak ada yang Yixing harapkan selama ini, kecuali harapan agar Luhan bersedia berpisah sebentar dengannya.

...

Mobil hitam itu berhenti di depan sebuah gedung yang menjulang. Si perempuan dengan perut sedikit menyembul itu sudah melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan bersiap untuk turun, sebelum pemandangan aneh menyita perhatiannya.

"Kenapa lagi, Sehun?"

Sehun terlihat gusar. Berulang kali ia menghembuskan nafas berat dan memandang istrinya sembari menyiratkan keraguan yang membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya. Padahal ia dan Sehun sudah membicarakan tentang hal ini berulang kali, dan telah mencapai kata sepakat. Namun sepertinya Sehun masih belum merelakan istrinya kembali disibukkan dengan tugas akhirnya.

"Aku tidak bisa, Lu. Maksudku, kau sedang hamil. Dan kau harus berfikir seharian. Kau akan kelelahan dan-" Sehun menghembuskan nafas lagi. "-dan aku tidak bisa menjagamu sepanjang hari."

"Aku hanya akan pergi di perpustakaan universitas, Sehun. Duduk di depan laptop dan ditemani buku-buku tebal. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Karena itu, kau bisa kelelahan jika berfikir terlalu keras."

"Tidak akan. Aku bisa menjaga diriku dan _baby._ " Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari dalam tasnya dan menunjukkannya pada sang suami. "Aku juga membawa kotak bekal jika aku lapar."

Sehun menghembuskan nafas –lagi. Ia tahu dirinya tidak akan menang berdebat dengan Luhan. "Telepon aku jika sudah selesai. Aku akan menjemputmu. Dan-"

Luhan mengangguk. "Dan?"

"Dan tidak perlu datang ke perusahaan. Aku sudah meminta sekretaris Han untuk meng- _handle_ pekerjaanmu. Kau hanya perlu menerima _email_ hasil rapat di rumah dan mengevaluasinya bersamaku. Oke, Presdir Lu?"

Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya. Sifat posesif Sehun memang bertambah berkali-kali lipat dan mau tidak mau Luhan harus terbiasa dengan itu. bagaimanapun Sehun khawatir dengan kondisinya apabila ia terlalu banyak kegiatan. Pun, tidak jarang Luhan akan mengeluh karena pikirannya yang terbagi-bagi oleh pekerjaan di kantor dan di kampus.

Untungnya, Sekretaris Han masih tetap menjadi pahlawan di Xiao Group. Keberadaannya selalu menjadi penyelamat jika beliau sudah melihat gurat lelah di wajah Luhan dan mendapat permintaan dari Sehun seperti saat ini.

" _Arasseo._ Aku pergi dulu."

 _Cup!_

Luhan berlalu dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Ia memang mencuri start terlebih dahulu, mengecup bibir suaminya dalam waktu satu detik dan cepat-cepat membuka pintu mobil.

" _Dah!_ Selamat bekerja, _daddy Oh!_ "

Senyumnya semakin lebar ketika ia mendengar gumaman Sehun samar-samar sambil menutup pintu mobil. "Seharusnya kau _memberiku_ lebih lama, Lu."

Kemudian Sehun mengemudikan mobilnya menuju kantor dengan ponsel yang terus bergetar menandakan panggilan dari Sekretaris Lee.

...

 **Lima tahun kemudian...**

"Mina-ya~ ayo kita mandi~"

" _Mommy!_ Mina ingin dimandikan _Daddy_!"

"Mandi sama _mommy_ ya sayang? _Daddy_ harus segera berangkat ke kantor."

" _Shireo!_ Pokoknya _Daddy!_ "

" _Noona, hyung!_ Aku berangkat ke kantor dulu. Ada rapat penting pagi ini. _Dah!_ Mina- _ya!_ "

"Hati-hati di jalan, Yixing- _ah!_ Jangan lupa membawa bekalmu!"

" _Arasseo!_ "

"Sayang, kau melihat dasi hitamku?" Fokus Luhan terbelah oleh suara dari kamar.

"Aku menyimpannya di lemari, Hun-ah."

"Aku tidak menemukan- ah! Ada."

Luhan mendengus kesal saat kekehan suaminya. Sejak Luhan selalu menyiapkan kebutuhan Sehun sebelum berangkat ke kantor, Sehun memang kehilangan kemampuannya untuk teliti mencari barang-barangnya sendiri. Biasanya segala keperluannya sudah tertata di atas ranjang, namun untuk hari ini nampak sedikit berbeda.

Oh Mina. Gadis yang akan merayakan umur lima tahun beberapa bulan lagi, si kecil yang menjadi malaikat kecil di keluarga Oh memang sedikit rewel pagi ini. Semua karena kerinduannya pada sang _daddy_ yang selalu sibuk dengan urusan kantor, belum terobati sepenuhnya. Di saat bangun tidur, ia mencari sang _daddy._ Merangkak di ranjang orangtuanya –karena ia sudah mempunyai kamar sendiri dua bulan yang lalu-, lalu melingkarkan lengan kecilnya di leher _daddy_ -nya. Sehun hanya mendesah pasrah, toh, ia juga sangat merindukan putri kecilnya. Siapa yang berhak disalahkan sedangkan kesibukan Sehun-lah yang membuat kehidupan keluarganya terpenuhi.

Lalu yang baru saja terjadi, Mina tidak ingin mandi kecuali dimandikan oleh sang _daddy_ yang bingung sendiri memakai dasi tanpa bantuan sang istri.

"Mina..."

" _Mommy shireo! Daddy!_ "

"Hun-ah, bisakah kau memandikan Mina? Dia tidak mau kumandikan sedangkan aku belum menyiapkan bekal."

"Baiklah!"

Sehun datang beberapa detik kemudian dengan penampilan yang sudah rapi. Namun karena permintaan istrinya, Sehun mau tidak mau merelakan penampilannya demi memandikan sang putri. Dengan cepat ia menggulung lengan kemejanya dan celana kainnya, meminimalisir kerusakan pada penampilannya yang siap untuk bekerja.

"Sayang sekali kau harus merapikan penampilanmu lagi nanti. Mina benar-benar tidak bisa kubujuk." Luhan menggigit bibir, merasa bersalah karena dirinya tidak mampu membujuk Mina. Mau bagaimana lagi? Luhan juga tidak bisa berkutik jika sang putri sudah merengek.

"Tidak masalah, sayang." Sehun melepas satu persatu pakaian Mina yang tertawa ceria –karena berhasil memaksa sang ibu.

"Baiklah, aku ke dapur dulu."

Lima tahun telah berlalu. Perlahan badai mulai menghilang, berganti menjadi suatu titik terang cahaya matahari dan kemudian menjadi bersinar cerah. Hari-hari penuh emosi itu telah berlalu sepenuhnya, tidak ada yang tertinggal detik ini kecuali kenangan yang tidak semudah menghapus coretan pensil di atas kertas.

Luhan berhasil lulus kuliah beberapa hari sebelum Yixing berangkat ke China untuk meneruskan studinya. Luhan masih ingat, waktu itu ia menggunakan pakaian kelulusan dengan perut yang telah menyembul dan kesusahan dalam berjalan. Waktu itu Sehun terus menggumamkan kata 'hati-hati', sekaligus mengawasi istrinya yang tampak begitu cantik dan bersinar namun juga sangat banyak bergerak kesana kemari. Mengucapkan selamat pada teman seperjuangannya meski dirinya tidak dekat dengan salah satu diantara mereka. Luhan memang tertutup dan tidak banyak memiliki teman. Senyumannya begitu cerah, seolah ia tidak pernah mengalami _badai_ dikehidupannya.

Berbicara tentang _badai_ di masa lalu, Luhan sudah tidak memikirkannya. Pikiran Luhan sudah terlalu penuh dengan urusan perusahaan, tugas akhir, serta persiapan menjelang kelahirannya. Ia sudah puas dengan kenyataan bahwa Byun Seungho dan Taehyung harus mendapat hukuman seumur hidup di balik jeruji besi. Setidaknya dua manusia itu telah mendapat bayaran atas perilaku buruknya.

Pagi yang sangat sibuk terhitung sejak lima tahun belakangan. Bulir-bulir keringat menghiasi dahi dan leher ibu muda itu. Dengan cekatan ia memasukkan beberapa jenis makanan ke dalam dua kotak bekal. Satu kotak berbentuk beruang untuk sang putri yang membutuhkan camilan setiap saat, dan satu kotak _tupperware_ untuk sang suami yang tak jarang melupakan makan siang karena kepadatan jadwal di kantor. Satu kotak lagi, Yixing sudah membawanya ke kantor. Beruntung Luhan masih mendapat bantuan dari Kepala Pelayan Seo yang menyiapkan bahan makanan, jadi Luhan tinggal memasak dan menatanya di dalam wadah.

Memang, semenjak kondisinya pulih pasca melahirkan, Luhan memutuskan untuk memasak makanan untuk keluarga kecilnya sendiri. Ia ingin menjadi sosok ibu sepenuhnya. Namun tentu Luhan tidak lupa dengan keberadaan Kepala Pelayan Seo yang sudah mengurusinya sejak kecil. Jadi Luhan membiarkan pria paruh baya itu membantu di dapur dan masalah lainnya.

Dan bicara mengenai Yixing, lelaki yang beranjak dewasa itu kini telah menjabat sebagai wakil direktur Xiao Group sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Otak cerdasnya membuat Yixing mampu lulus dengan cepat, lalu mendatangi Xiao Group sebagai pegawai _intern,_ dan pada akhirnya ia menjadi pemimpin perusahaan di usianya yang masih sangat muda. Bagaimanapun Yixing memiliki kekuasaan di perusahaan mendiang ayahnya itu. Beruntung, tidak ada petinggi perusahaan yang protes, mengingat Yixing memiliki kemampuan yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh di dunia bisnis.

Kembali ke pagi yang sibuk, sesudah semuanya siap dan Luhan tinggal memasukkannya ke tas si pemilik.

Tugasnya untuk menyiapkan bekal, selesai.

Tugas berikutnya adalah menangani putri cantiknya, Oh Mina. Selagi Sehun mengurus Mina di kamar mandi, Luhan menyiapkan pakaian yang akan dipakai putri kecilnya. Tidak lupa dengan bando kelinci kecil yang sangat pas disatukan dengan wajah imut Mina.

"Sayang, jangan terlalu lama di kamar mandi. Mina bisa kedinginan.", teriak Luhan dari kamarnya, yang memang lokasinya tidak jauh dari kamar mandi. Luhan kembali mendengar kegaduhan yang ia yakini sebagai pemberontakan Mina karena waktu bermain airnya telah selesai.

"Anakmu hiperaktif sekali, Lu." Sehun terkekeh sambil menggendong Mina yang diselimuti handuk ke atas ranjang. Karena itu kemeja Sehun menjadi basah. Terlihat banyak cipratan air meskipun Sehun menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai siku.

Luhan mendengus. Terkadang perkataan konyol Sehun membuatnya tidak habis fikir. "Dia anakmu juga, kurasa."

" _Ah_ benar, kita membuatnya bersama-sama."

"Oh Sehuun!"

Sehun meledak dalam tawanya. Mina yang melihat sang _daddy_ tertawa dengan begitu heboh tanpa tahu alasannya, ikut tertular dan akhirnya tertawa memperlihatkan gigi susunya yang berderet rapi.

Luhan mendengus. Sejak Mina lahir empat tahun lalu, Sehun memang terlihat banyak berubah. Ia menjadi suka tertawa, bertindak jahil, dan tidak pernah menunjukkan wajah garangnya –kecuali di kantor, tentunya. Luhan hanya menebak jika hal itu disebabkan oleh rasa bahagia Sehun memiliki bayi yang sangat ia idamkan.

Tapi, Luhan sama sekali tidak keberatan walaupun kerap kesal jika Sehun menggodanya habis-habisan.

"Gantilah bajumu. Kau terlihat seperti habis diguyur hujan dengan kemeja tembus pandang seperti itu."

Sehun menunduk demi melihat kondisi bajunya yang memang berantakan. Bahkan dasi yang susah payah dibuatnya menjadi tidak rapi lagi.

Menghela nafas, Sehun menyerahkan Mina pada Luhan sementara dirinya kembali berganti baju.

"Huh? Kenapa pakai seperti itu? Bukankah kau harus ke kantor?"

Lima menit kemudian Sehun kembali dengan pakaian baru, yang langsung mendapat pertanyaan sarat kebingungan dari istrinya. Sehun memang hanya memakai celana _jeans_ dan kemeja putih yang lengannya digulung sampai siku. Membuatnya terlihat seperti pria _single_ yang panas dan seksi.

Tapi, bukankah dari tadi Sehun sibuk mempersiapkan diri ke kantor? Kenapa sekarang ia justru seperti akan berjalan-jalan?

"Aku memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti. _Toh,_ hari ini aku hanya memiliki jadwal untuk rapat internal. Lee _hyung_ sudah bersedia menggantikanku." Sehun mengangkat Mina yang merengek minta di gendong. "Lagipula aku masih merindukan _my princess_."

"Tega sekali membuat Lee Joon _oppa_ semakin sibuk.", sahut Luhan sedikit cemberut. Pantas saja, meskipun Luhan senang karena Sehun menyempatkan waktu untuk dirinya dan Mina, tetap saja Sehun telah menyerahkan tanggungjawabnya kepada orang lain.

" _Sorry, mommy..._ " Sehun terkekeh dan mencuri kecupan di bibir istrinya ketika Mina sibuk memainkan rambut hitam ayahnya. "Aku sudah menyiapkan _file_ presentasi dan mengirimkannya pada Lee _hyung_ tadi malam. Lee _hyung_ hanya perlu menggantikanku presentasi. Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. _Mereka_ pasti tahu jika direkturnya sedang memiliki kesibukan yang lebih penting."

" _Ara_..." Luhan menyerah. "Jadi, kita akan kemana hari ini, _Daddy_?"

"Kau bilang akan ke rumah Baekhyun?"

"Heum. Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu Baekhyun."

"Jiwon? Jiwonnie? Apa kita akan bertemu Jiwonnie?", seru Mina penuh pengharapan saat mendengar pembicaraan orangtuanya. Mata bulatnya berbinar cerah, membuat Sehun gemas dan menggigit kecil pipi putrinya. Tidak heran, sebab Mina begitu menyayangi putra bibinya yang kini berumur dua tahun itu. Sama seperti Mina menyayangi Kim Taeoh, putra Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang satu tahun lebih tua dibandingkan Mina.

Sama-sama menjadi orangtua, ketiga sahabat yang telah memiliki pasangan dan anak masing-masing itu memang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Iya, sayang. Kita akan ke rumah Jiwonnie. Apa Mina _Noona_ merindukan Jiwonnie?", tanya Sehun.

"Sangaaatt rindu. Tunggu! Apa _daddy_ ikut? _Daddy_ tidak bekerja? _Daddy_ akan menemani Mina dan _mommy_? Yeay!"

Ekspresi kegembiraan di paras imut bermata rusa keturunan sang _mommy_ itu, membuat ayahnya tanpa sadar tersenyum kecut menyadari sesuatu.

Ia terlalu disibukkan oleh urusan kantor hingga nyaris melupakan ekspresi itu.

"Heum. _Daddy_ juga ikut."

" _Yeayy!_ "

"Ayo kita sarapan dulu." Luhan pergi terlebih dahulu dengan membawa tas keperluan Mina selama berada di rumah Baekhyun. Membiarkan Sehun menggendong Mina yang terus berceloteh imut.

Ya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana namun memiliki halaman rerumputan yang luas untuk bermain anak-anak. Baekhyun yang memintanya, alih-alih membiarkan Chanyeol membeli apartment yang tentunya tidak leluasa bagi putra kecil mereka –Park Jiwon- untuk bermain. Nyonya Park sering mengunjungi mereka untuk sekedar melepas rindu pada cucu kesayangannya dan juga Baekhyun. Lima tahun cukup membuat wanita itu sadar jika tidak ada yang salah dengan hidup sederhana seperti yang selalu Baekhyun agungkan.

Sarapan pagi berjalan dengan ringkas. Beberapa _maid_ dengan sigap membawa sisa peralatan makan itu ke dapur, sementara Luhan membersihkan seluruh wajah Mina yang belepotan oleh selai _strawberry_ kesukaannya.

"Nah, ayo kita berangkat!"

Luhan bersiap menggendong Mina sambil menyampirkan tas berisi kotak bekal di bahunya. Namun putri kesayangannya itu justru turun dan merangkul leher ayahnya dengan sangat erat.

"Mina mau digendong _Daddy_!"

"Tapi _daddy_ harus menyetir, sayang."

" _Shireo mommy~~_ "

"Tidak apa-apa, _honey._ Aku bisa memangku Mina di depan nanti."

" _Arasseo_. Jangan mengganggu _daddy,_ oke?", titah Luhan dan disambut anggukan kepala Mina berulang kali.

Sehun mulai mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, menembus jalanan Seoul yang terbilang cukup padat pagi ini.

Baru beberapa menit, sebuah tarikan di lengan kemejanya membuat Sehun membagi fokus. " _Daddy,_ Mina ingin _strawberry_!"

" _No,_ Mina. _Mommy_ sudah membawakan bekal. Mina bisa memakannya dengan Jiwon nanti, oke?", ucap Luhan berusaha membujuk. Namun ia hanya mendapat sebuah gelengan dari putrinya itu.

" _Shireoo, Mommy~!_ " –dan juga rengekan yang selalu menjadi kelemahan bagi Luhan maupun Sehun.

Luhan menghela nafas. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menuruti permintaan Mina, namun kenyataan bahwa sekarang masih pagi dan memakan _strawberry_ bukanlah hal yang bagus. Karena Mina tidak akan membiarkan buah kesukaannya itu dianggurkan hingga nanti siang. "Sayang..."

" _Strawberry, mommy! Mommy_ jahat!"

Dan Luhan sukses terdiam. Ia memang tidak memperlihatkan secara langsung, namun Sehun yang meliriknya tahu, jika istrinya pasti merasa bersalah. Apakah ia memang sejahat itu?

"Oke, oke. Kita membeli _strawberry. Daddy_ cari supermarket dulu, hm?" Akhirnya Sehun menjadi penengah. Ia membiarkan Mina kembali duduk tenang dipangkuannya dan disaat yang sama, tangan kanannya menggenggam jemari sang istri yang masih terdiam.

Tak lama, Sehun menghentikan mobilnya di parkiran supermarket.

"Pergilah bersama Mina, aku menunggu di mobil saja." Nada suara Luhan berubah, Sehun sangat menyadarinya. Sehun turun lalu membiarkan Mina menggenggam jemarinya.

"Ingin sesuatu?" Sehun lalu membungkuk, demi bertanya pada Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng. Ia memang tidak menginginkan apapun saat ini. "Tidak. Eum Sehun-ah, jangan membeli _strawberry_ banyak-banyak. Mina tidak akan bisa berhenti memakannya dan ia bisa sakit perut nanti."

Bagaimanapun, Luhan hanya tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada putri kesayangannya.

" _Ara, honey._ "

Sehun lalu meninggalkan Luhan dan mobilnya sembari menggandeng tangan mungil Mina yang lagi-lagi berceloteh tanpa bisa Sehun pahami.

" _Daddy!_ Ayo kita membeli _strawberry_ yang banyaaaakk!"

"Mina~ya, _Daddy_ ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebentar." Sehun mendadak menghentikan langkah, membuat Mina yang menggandeng tangannya juga ikut berhenti.

"Apa, _Daddy_?"

" _Mommy_ terlihat sedih, tadi."

" _Huh?_ Benarkah? Kenapa?"

"Karena Mina."

"Mina?" Mata rusa keturunan sang ibu itu membola dengan bibir yang membentuk bulatan. "Kenapa salah Mina, _daddy_?"

"Itu karena Mina membentak _Mommy_." Gadis kecil itu tersentak. Bahunya tiba-tiba menurun dan ia menunduk. Sehun merasa dirinya keterlaluan, tapi ia tidak ingin berhenti. Toh ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara berdua dengan putrinya. " _Mommy_ melarang Mina membeli _strawberry_ bukan karena _mommy_ tidak sayang Mina. Bukankah _Mommy_ sudah bilang kalau _mommy_ menyiapkan bekal? Padahal _Mommy_ sudah bersusah payah di dapur, membuat bekal untuk kita makan bersama. Tapi? Mina justru memilih makanan yang lain. Mina juga membentak _Mommy_ agar _Mommy_ mau membelikan _strawberry._ Itu membuat _Mommy_ menjadi sangat sedih."

Tidak ada jawaban. Mina menunduk semakin dalam dan memainkan tangannya dengan canggung. Sehun tahu putrinya adalah gadis yang pintar dan mampu menangkap maksud perkataannya. Karena itulah, gadis kecil itu sedang merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Mina sangat suka _strawberry_ , kan?" Si gadis kecil mengangguk. "Dan Mina akan banyak memakan _strawberry_ -nya. _Mommy_ pernah bilang kan, kalau makan terlalu banyak Mina bisa sakit perut. Kalau Mina sakit perut, _Mommy_ juga akan bersedih."

" _Mommy_..."

"Mina sayang _Mommy,_ kan? Janji tidak membuat _Mommy_ sedih lagi?"

"Heum! Mina janji!" Mata Mina mulai berkaca-kaca, membuat sang ayah tidak tega menghakiminya lebih jauh.

" _Ugh!_ Kemari sayang, peluk ayah!"

Sehun membawa tubuh kecil Mina ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mengelus rambut halus itu, dan memberi tepukan ringan saat bahu kecil itu bergetar. Bagaimanapun Mina menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan sang ibu, membuatnya lantas didera rasa bersalah setelah mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Dan Sehun akhirnya bernafas lega, setidaknya ia berhasil memberi pengertian pada putrinya agar tidak memaksa keinginannya lagi.

Peran Sehun sebagai ayah memang dibutuhkan di saat seperti ini. Ia tidak ingin putrinya menjadi gadis yang manja dan mudah tersulut emosi jika keinginannya tidak terpenuhi. Ia berusaha bijaksana dalam menuruti permintaan Mina, meskipun gadis itu adalah putri kesayangannya namun pastinya ada alasan mengapa ia menolak.

"Nah, sekarang pilih buah _strawberry_ yang Mina mau. _Mommy_ sudah menunggu lama."

" _Eum!_ Bolehkah Mina beli dua kotak? _Mommy_ juga suka _strawberry._ "

"Tentu boleh, sayang. Jangan lupa membeli satu lagi untuk Jiwonnie."

Mina mengangguk semangat. Ia kembali menggandeng tangan Sehun menuju tempat penjualan buah. Sehun hanya terkekeh dan tidak banyak bicara. Membiarkan Mina berceloteh tentang ini-itu, yang sebagian besar adalah cerita ketika dirinya diletakkan di dalam troli dan Luhan mendorongnya seminggu yang lalu.

Di sisi lain, Luhan yang tidak sabaran menunggu di dalam mobil, akhirnya keluar. Tidak lupa ia mengunci mobil sebelum masuk ke dalam supermarket. Kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari, mencoba menemukan suami dan putrinya yang ia pastikan berada di tempat penjualan buah sekarang.

Akhirnya Luhan menemukan sosok Sehun dan Mina dari jauh. Luhan akan menghampiri mereka sebelum-

"Hei, Nona, sebentar!"

-sebelum seorang wanita memanggilnya.

Luhan perlu beberapa detik untuk mengingat siapa wanita yang menahannya untuk pergi. Namun pada akhirnya, Luhan mengingatnya dengan jelas. Luhan pernah melihatnya malam itu.

Kim Yeonhee.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Wajahmu terlihat tidak asing.", ucap Yeonhee dengan pandangan penuh selidik.

Luhan terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia ingin menjawab, namun sama sekali tidak menemukan jawaban yang tepat. Ya, Luhan memang hanya sekali bertemu dengannya. Dan itu bukanlah momen yang bagus. Kesalahpahaman membuat Luhan berusaha keras tidak mengingat masa lalu itu.

"Ku-kurasa tidak. Kurasa kau salah orang-"

" _Mommy!_ "

"Lu..."

 _Tidak!_

Padahal Luhan berniat untuk pura-pura tidak tahu dan kabur.

"Oh! Sehun-ah?"

Yeonhee meninggalkan troley belanjaannya demi menghampiri Sehun. Gadis itu masih sama dalam ingatan Sehun seperti beberapa tahun lalu. Gadis yang memperlihatkan kekayaannya di seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Berkelas, elegant dan... Sehun tidak tertarik. Dulu ataupun sekarang.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?", tanya Yeonhee.

 _Suamiku baik-baik saja!,_ batin Luhan dalam hati. Namun Ia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Aku baik." Sehun menjawab singkat. Bagaimana mungkin dia mengabaikan wajah kusut Luhan meski sang istri menutupnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menghubungiku selama ini?", tanya Yeonhee lagi.

 _Memangnya kau siapa?_ , batin Luhan kembali berkomentar sinis. Dengan hati yang dongkol, Luhan memutuskan untuk membalikkan badannya setelah memberi isyarat pada Sehun bahwa dirinya kembali keluar.

"Kurasa kita bukan teman dekat untuk saling berhubungan."

"Apa maksudmu?" Yeonhee tertawa kecil, mengabaikan kalimat pedas Sehun yang ia ingat sebagai watak pria itu. "Dan siapa gadis kecil ini? Adikmu? Oh, kurasa kau tidak memiliki adik."

" _Annyeong haseyo,_ Oh Mina _imnida._ "

"Ah! Lucu sekali. Jadi, siapa dia Sehun-ah?", tanya Yeonhee lagi.

"Putriku. Anakku dan perempuan yang kau temui barusan."

"Apa?" Senyuman gadis itu lenyap. "Maksudmu, kau menikah dengan perempuan tadi dan-"

"Ya. Itu benar."

"Perempuan yang menghancurkan pesta ulangtahunku dulu, kan?"

Tanpa sadar rahang Sehun mengeras. "Yeonhee-ya, itu sudah masa lalu. Kenapa kau masih mengungkitnya? Apakah pesta ulang tahun kekanakan itu sangat penting untuk diingat? Lagipula, aku sadar, Luhan sama sekali tidak menghancurkan pestamu. Jika aku menjadi Luhan, aku juga akan marah jika _kekasihku_ mendapat perlakuan berbeda dari gadis lain."

"Sehun-ah, kau-"

"Mina-ya, ayo! _Mommy_ sudah menunggu."

"Heum. Dah, bibi!"

Dengan tangan saling menggenggam, Sehun dan Mina melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan sosok Kim Yeonhee dengan tangan terkepal dan kaki terhentak di lantai supermarket.

...

"Kau masih marah soal Yeonhee?"

"Aku tidak suka kau menyebut namanya." – _atau lebih tepatnya aku tidak suka ingatan kelam itu kembali datang ke pikiranku._

Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan. Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Istrinya yang cemburu adalah hal langka. Selama ini Luhan selalu menyembunyikannya dengan baik dibalik wajah malaikatnya.

Dan lihatlah sekarang, ekspresi Luhan benar-benar kusut. Tidak ada senyum yang terpatri dan pandangannya nampak tidak senang dengan kedatangan Sehun di kamar mereka. Luhan memang berakting apik di hadapan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sehingga tidak ada yang tahu kekesalannya.

"Maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau _dia_ akan kembali ke Korea. Kudengar _dia_ menetap di Paris lima tahun ini. Lagipula, kau tahu sendiri kan kita hanya kebetulan bertemu?"

Penjelasan panjang lebar Sehun rupanya belum membuat Luhan puas. Tidak ada yang berubah di wajah wanita muda itu kecuali bibirnya yang terkulum.

Luhan menghela nafas berat. "Aku hanya tidak ingin mengingat masa lalu. Kebodohanku waktu itu sangat fatal. Aku selalu malu pada diriku sendiri ketika mengingat itu."

"Cukup, Oh Luhan. Aku-pun tidak ingin mengingat masa itu. Kita sama-sama tahu jika masa lalu kita bukanlah sesuatu yang indah untuk diingat."

Sehun benar. Namun Luhan tetap tidak bergeming.

"Lu~"

Jika Sehun sudah mengeluarkan jurus rayuannya, maka segala kekesalan Luhan harus tertelan di tenggorokan. Luhan tidak akan mampu mengabaikan Sehun. " _Ara..._ " Senyuman Sehun terbit begitu saja. "Sebentar, aku harus menidurkan Mina-"

"Mina sudah tidur. Dia kelihatan sangat lelah. Aku juga sudah menyuruhnya menggosok gigi dan mencuci kaki ketika kau tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar." Sehun menarik lengan Luhan agar kembali duduk. "Lagipula aku takut jika kau akan menerkamku jika terus kuganggu untuk menidurkan Mina- _ouch!_ "

Sebuah cubitan yang menghadirkan jeritan.

"Aku bukan harimau yang suka menerkam, Tuan Oh.", ketus Luhan pura-pura kesal. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Sehun mengerang dalam hati. _Sial!_ Mengapa istrinya sangat menggemaskan?

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang ku terkam?"

"A-apa?" Semburat merah di pipi Luhan adalah hal yang masuk ke daftar favorit Sehun. Melihat bagaimana Luhan tersipu malu untuk usianya yang tidak lagi remaja memang sangat menyenangkan.

Terlebih, harusnya Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan perilaku intim yang dimulai Sehun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi malam aku bermimpi tentang seorang bayi lelaki yang sangat mirip denganku." Luhan berjengit. Sepertinya ia paham arah pembicaraan Sehun.

"L-lalu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita menjadikannya nyata?" Pertanyaan Sehun terdengar seduktif. Luhan berjengit untuk kedua kalinya, menikmati desiran halus yang merambat di seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Sehun tidak memerlukan tanggapan atau sanggahan apapun. Ini bukan rapat dan ia tidak berfikir untuk melakukan negosiasi apapun ketika gairahnya sedang dalam level bahaya.

Luhan-pun tidak diperbolehkan menolak.

Sehun tidak bohong dengan mimpinya. Dia terus menerus kepikiran mimpi itu dan melihat wajah memerah Luhan membuat pikirannya semakin kacau.

Satu detik sebelum Luhan menyuarakan balasannya, bibirnya lebih dulu disambar dengan bibir suaminya. Sehun benar-benar tidak memberikan waktu bagi Luhan untuk mengambil nafas banyak-banyak. Mencecap, menggigit, dan melumat. Sehun begitu ahli mengerjai istrinya yang hanya bisa melenguh pasrah.

Mencoba berkuasa lebih jauh, lidah Sehun kini ikut andil dalam mengeksplor mulut Luhan. Saling membelitkan lidah, bertukar air liur dan mempersempit jarak keduanya.

Tidak ada yang berusaha mengalah. Keduanya sama-sama saling mengejar, mencumbu, dan menautkan diri lebih dekat. Jemari lentik Luhan berakhir di rambut Sehun, mengelusnya sensual hingga tidak ada yang perlu menjelaskan bahwa Luhan-pun menginginkan suaminya. Menginginkan sebuah percintaan yang kehangatannya tetap tidak terlupakan meski telah terulang beribu kali.

Tautan itu terlepas beberapa menit kemudian dengan liur menjuntai dan bibir Luhan yang merah membengkak. Sehun menjalankan ibu jarinya menuju permukaan bibir berlekuk itu tanpa sedikitpun mengabaikan tatapan sayu si mata rusa.

Sudah berapa tahun berlalu, namun Sehun tak pernah jenuh dengan wajah cantik istrinya. Sehun sudah banyak memiliki rekan kerja wanita yang tentu lebih banyak menggunakan _make up,_ namun bagi Sehun, satu-satunya paras wanita yang membuatnya jatuh hati berkali-kali adalah Presdir Lu. Dengan atau tanpa _make up._

Tidak menunggu lama, Sehun kembali _menyerang_ bibir Luhan. Kali ini ia lebih mendominasi, perlahan mendorong bahu Luhan untuk berbaring dan pria itu beralih di atas Luhan. Hanya menggunakan sikunya untuk menyangga tubuh agar tidak menindih Luhan sepenuhnya.

Lenguhan demi lenguhan kian terdengar. _Air conditioner_ sepertinya telah lalai bertugas, membiarkan dua tubuh yang entah sejak kapan telah lolos dari pakaian itu mengkilap akibat keringat. Bulir-bulir keringat di kening Luhan menjadi perhatian Sehun. Lelaki itu mengecupnya sekilas, sebelum kembali memusatkan konsentrasi pada bagian-bagian tubuh Luhan yang sensitif.

Tidak perlu diragukan berapa banyak Sehun mengagumi tubuh indah istrinya. Luhan tidak pernah gagal untuk menerbitkan tatapan lapar Sehun karena memang tidak ada yang berubah dari tubuh mungil itu. Tetap menggairahkan meskipun kini status Luhan adalah seorang ibu yang pastinya sulit untuk merawat diri.

Sehun tidak mampu menahan erangannya saat Luhan memunculkan sifat agresifnya. Wanita muda itu tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama untuk tatapan lapar Sehun terhenti dari setiap inchi tubuhnya. Dengan kekuatan lengan kecilnya, Luhan berhasil mendorong Sehun hingga ia berakhir di pangkuan suaminya.

"Wow!"

Kedua organ intim mereka saling bersentuhan mengambang, menambah bara api gairah yang sukses membakar sepasang suami istri itu.

"Kau akan menyesal telah mengabaikanku selama ini, Presdir Oh!" Luhan menggumam seksi tepat di daun telinga Sehun. Menerbitkan seringaian si pria dan dengan iseng Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan lalu menurunkannya, dan disaat yang sama sesuatu yang keras menantang menembus lipatan hangat Luhan hingga ia menjerit. Tidak menyangka jika Sehun akan semudah itu untuk memasuki dirinya.

Seolah Sehun sudah menghafal organ tubuh Luhan lebih dari Luhan sendiri.

"Hukum aku, Presdir Lu."

"Aku bukan Presdir Lu lagi, jika kau lup – _ah!_ "

Luhan mendesah keras saat Sehun mulai menggerakkan tubuh bagian bawahnya. Kekehan Sehun terdengar bersamaan dengan gerakan Luhan yang menaikturunkan tubuhnya dengan tempo yang cepat.

Nafas bersahutan, tempo gerakan semakin cepat dan desahan tak lagi tertahan.

Sepertinya Luhan harus menarik kembali kalimatnya. Karena, ia-lah pihak yang menyesal saat ini.

Bagaimana tidak? Bukannya bersedih karena mendapat hukuman akibat kesibukannya beberapa hari ini, Sehun justru terkekeh senang di sela kegiatannya. Ia menjadi pihak yang paling menikmati, terutama memandang raut bergairah istrinya sembari menaikturunkan tubuh di atas dirinya. Sehun hanya menggeram rendah, merasakan miliknya terjepit nikmat oleh dinding kewanitaan Luhan. Sesekali bibir Sehun menyesap kulit Luhan yang terjangkau olehnya.

Sementara Luhan, ia sangat kewalahan dengan posisinya saat ini. Dimana milik Sehun memasuki _nya_ dengan tepat dan berhasil menyentuh titik sensitifnya dengan telak.

Luhan seolah lupa dengan rasa malunya. Dorongan untuk segera menjemput puncak kenikmatan terus mendesak, memaksa Luhan untuk bergerak lebih liar di atas pangkuan Sehun. Mencengkeram bahu tegap Sehun dengan kuat, tanpa perduli jika kuku panjangnya akan membentuk luka disana. Persetan, Luhan sangat tidak perduli.

Sehun terus membantunya bergerak dengan mencengkeram pinggulnya. Berusaha menjemput puncak kenikmatan yang sudah semakin dekat. Dan benar, beberapa menit kemudian bara api gairah berhasil membakar semuanya, melebur menjadi satu.

Luhan ambruk, kehilangan kemampuan dirinya untuk tetap duduk tegak dan memilih menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang suami. Nafas Sehun tidak kalah terengah dengan nafas Luhan yang berhembus di daun telinganya.

Dan saat Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya yang masih terengah, Luhan tahu Sehun belum ingin berhenti.

Seperti saat menginginkan Mina dulu, Sehun tidak akan berhenti sebelum ia yakin telah menanam benihnya di rahim Luhan.

...

"Terima kasih, _Honey._ " Sehun menghadapkan tubuh Luhan ke arahnya dan memeluknya. Dengan tenaga yang terkuras, Luhan hanya mampu mencari kenyamanan tanpa membalas ucapan terima kasih suaminya.

Ya Tuhan, tubuhnya benar-benar remuk. Luhan sempat melirik jam digitalnya yang menunjukkan angka satu lebih empat puluh pagi. Maka tidak mengherankan jika besok ia akan kesiangan dan dilanjutkan dengan rengekan Mina yang kelaparan.

"Selamat malam, _honey_."

"Hmm."

Dan disaat Luhan tengah terlena nyaris terlelap oleh perpaduan aroma percintaan dan keringat, detak jantung, dan kehangatan tubuh Sehun, maka Sehun berbisik dengan suara serak namun sarat akan kebahagiaan.

"Bagaimana dengan nama Oh Minguk?"

Oh Mina dan Oh Minguk, bukankah perpaduan nama yang sangat sempurna?

.

.

.

 **_END_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END! FINALLY END! Sumpah, ku pengen nangis T_T**

 **Sekali lagi kuucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat KALIAN yang selalu support, menunggu sampe peyot, dan terus meneror sampe akhirnya telor terakhir pecah juga. Dan yang pasti untuk para followers, favorite(rs), reviewers dan juga siders. Hanya itu yang menjadi 'bayaran' atas kerja keras author mencari waktu buat nulis. Pokoknya terima kasih deh ^0^**

 **Semoga endingnya memuaskan ya guys!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Psssstt, cuma rencana, tapi aku pengen bikin EPILOG ^^v**


End file.
